Unbroken
by Unbroken-Mold
Summary: UBER. 2002ish. In the lives of everyday people, Life's trials either leave you stronger and humming a happy tune or break you in two, shattering hopes and dreams as each day goes by. The question that we need to ask ourselves is a simple one: Are you Unbroken? UBER - Brooke X & Sam G -Brooke owns Brownstone Records and is hiding a BIG secret from her sis's new roommate, Sam
1. Ch1 When The Hammer Falls

When The Hammer Falls...

_"...`Cause when the hammer falls and it hits my balls it's cool, cause I'm Unbroken..."_

* * *

The two brunettes made their way down the crowded hall that fluxed with people ebbing in and out of rooms. With each open door they passed, the different stages of moving in could be distinguished by the sounds coming out of every occupied area. The noise from the assorted radios, CD players, or televisions could be heard blending into a cacophony of culturally tinged reverie that only the young can enjoy.

Trying to stay near her sister who was leading, the taller one took each bump or jostle that came in her direction and simply rolled her eyes behind her dark sunglasses in annoyance. Loaded down like a pack mule, she heard the smaller woman in front of her laugh although she couldn't see her.

"What are you laughing at?" The deep, contralto voice asked, obviously irked as she wiggled her nose trying to keep the dark glasses in place.

"Come on, Brooke. Stop growling. I can hear you. This is the last of it and we're almost there so don't get your shorts in a wad. And don't even think that I don't know you're rolling your eyes at me back there."

The older woman did what she did best when she was annoyed, she began to roll her eyes, only to stop suddenly, sighing in disgust as she realized just how well her youngest sister knew her. "I'm surprised you can hear a damn thing with all of this racket going on out here."

"Yeah, whatever...Come on, old lady," the younger woman teased as she unlocked the door to her dorm room, holding it open for her sister.

Brooke walked in and placed the boxes on the floor by the bed. She stood up, placed her hands against her lower back and leaned back to pop it. "Yeah... I've got your 'old lady'. Next time I'll just make you carry your own shit."

She removed her sunglasses and placed them on top of her head, forcing her blue eyes to squint against the bright August sun that streamed through the window. Glancing around at the room's tight quarters, she wondered how two people were supposed to live in such a cramped space. Especially two people who hadn't even met or knew if they would get along.

Shaking her head, Brooke turned around to address her sister. "C.C., why are you doing this? You've got one year left. Why don't you just stay at Mom and Dad's?"

"Oh really? Are you prepared to haul all of my shit back over there?"

Brooke glared at her youngest sister. "Don't even go there. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, Brooke. I do know and that's just it. I have one year left here. I can't stay with Mom and Dad forever. It's about time I move out," C.C. answered as she began to unpack her clothes, putting them into the closet.

The older woman sat in a chair at the small desk in the room and picked at some imaginary lint on her jeans. "You could always stay at my house if you had to," Brooke offered quietly. She looked up as C.C. rolled her eyes. The look on her face told Brooke exactly what she thought of that idea.

"Oh yeah, right. We both know how well that would work out," C.C. answered sarcastically as she mimicked her sister with a jerk of her head. "I'd be looking over my shoulder every five minutes. God only knows when you'd sneak up from behind and grab me by my ankles. Yeah, go on, laugh Brooke. Holding me upside down to bang my head on the floor while you're standing on the coffee table isn't my idea of fun." C.C. thought about Brooke's favorite pastime when they were growing up.

"Hey, I couldn't do that now. My coffee table is glass and it would shatter if I tried to stand on it. Besides, I stopped doing that years ago."

"Yeah, three years ago, when I was eighteen."

Brooke held her hands up in front of herself defensively. "Hey, it wasn't my fault. You told me I couldn't. I just wanted to show you that I still could."

"Yeah, whatever, show-off. Go on. Get out of here. Go do whatever it is that you do so I can get unpacked."

C.C. offered a hand to her older sister to help her stand. As Brooke stood up, she was embraced in a sisterly hug.

"Thanks, Brooke. I owe you one."

"You owe me several. Call me if you need anything."

The younger woman forcefully turned her sister to face the door and began to push her in that direction. "Okay, you big worry wart. I'll see you at Mom's for dinner next Sunday."

Brooke turned around to smile at her sister. Replacing her sunglasses, she walked out the door, pulling it shut behind her.

Anxious to get through the hustle-bustle of new and returning students moving into the dorm, Brooke maneuvered quickly toward the exit doors. Her long stride navigated the obstacles in the hall until she met the petite blonde heading in the opposite direction, her arms full of luggage. The tall woman barely managed to get past her without being slammed into the wall. Brooke then made a quick detour to the right where she found herself on the landing of the stairwell. Looking down the length of the hall, she decided that it just might be more prudent to take the three flights of stairs to the ground floor than to try for the elevator.

Reaching the bottom, she forced open the steel safety door and ran to her car that was parked next to her sister's truck. She unlocked the silver Nissan 300Z and got in. After cranking the engine, fiddling with the stereo and adjusting her seatbelt, she headed back toward her office at the beach.

* * *

The young woman looked down at the small piece of paper in her hands and then up to the number over the door. She shifted her luggage a bit and tried to knock on the door. With the combination of her short stature and the amount of bags occupying her hands, she had no such luck. Hearing someone moving around on the other side of the door, the woman tried to knock again, this time with her foot. The weight of the bags pulled at her strength as she waited patiently. Just when she thought she was going to drop them, the door began to open. The tall woman on the other side was met by tumbling pieces of luggage that had seemingly been sucked right out of the shorter woman's grip in the vacuum created by the open door.

"Hey now. Let me give you a hand with those." C.C. offered. She grabbed a few of the bags to give the girl the opportunity to make it into the room before losing the rest of her load.

"Thank you. I am so sorry," she apologized immediately. "I'm Samantha. Looks like I'm your new roommate."

"No sweat. I just got here myself. Come on in." The brunette backed away from the door allowing the small woman to enter.

"I hope you don't mind but I went ahead and started unpacking on this side of the room." Pointing to the side with the windows, C.C. placed the luggage down on the bed opposite from the one she had chosen then turned around to face the shorter girl offering her hand. "Hi, I'm C.C."

Letting the bags that were still in her arms fall next to the bed, she turned and grasped the hand offered to her. "Sam," she said with a smile, "and this side is fine."

"Nice to meet you, Sam." Releasing the handshake, C.C. smiled politely. "Well, I guess I'll let you get settled in." She watched as the blonde nodded in agreement, then returned to her own unpacking.

Each woman worked in silence, unpacking, cleaning, and getting a grasp on her new space. Over time a casually thrown muttering by one would elicit a response from the other as each tried to get a feel for her new roommate. In a short time, the Spartan style dormitory room became more like home and the students began conversing as if they were old friends who had not seen one another for a length of time, rather than new acquaintances.

With Sam standing tiptoed on a chair trying to reach the far corners of the top shelf in her closet, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. "God, who could that be? Company already?" Sam asked as she looked over her shoulder, noticing that C.C. had a somewhat sheepish expression on her face.

"Ooh, yeah... sorry. My sister said she'd bring by a pizza for dinner. You don't mind do you? I mean... you're more than welcome to join us if you'd like."

Sam's eyes lit up at the mention of food. "Mind? Why would I mind? Isn't pizza the universal room warming meal?" Just hearing the word pizza caused her stomach to growl and both girls' eyes were drawn to the source of the noise. They giggled as another knock was heard at the door.

"Well, I guess your stomach answered that question. We better feed that beast." The brunette teased her new roommate as she made her way through the mess to the door, opening it to find her sister.

"Hey C.C., how's the new squat?" The woman dressed in hospital scrubs held a pizza box and six-pack of soda up in the air when she saw her sister. "Sister bearing gifts. Aren't you going to ask me in?"

"Come on in." C.C. moved out of the way so her older sister could walk in. "It's small, but it's ours."

Sam came down from the chair to make an empty spot on the desk, where she placed the six-pack of soda that the older woman handed her.

"Terri, this is my new roommate, Sam. Sam, this is one of my older sisters, Terri."

"Hi, Terri." Sam wiped a hand on her jeans, then offered it in friendship. "Don't mind the mess. We're just getting settled in."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Terri shook the hand offered to her. "No problem with the mess. I grew up with that one," she added, jerking her thumb in C.C.'s direction. "Hungry? Care to join us?" Terri offered as she held out the pizza box and offered it to Sam.

"Are we ever. Thanks so much." Sam replied as she fingered the lid of the box.

"Anytime. Someone has to make sure Ms. Thing over there eats more than Cheetos and Pop-Tarts," Terri shrugged her shoulders, "Not that pizza is much better, but it's a start."

"I never knew that moving in could make you so famished." Sam opened up the lid to the pizza box, allowing the steam to escape.

Terri looked around the room, settling first on Sam, then to C.C. "Wow, this place is tiny. You mean Brooke actually fit in here while she was moving all your shit?"

"Brooke?" Sam's eyes grew wide. "Who's Brooke?" The blonde looked to C.C. before taking a bite of pizza.

"Yeah, Brooke's our older sister. She helped me move my stuff in here today."

Terri and C.C. each grabbed a slice from the box and sat in a semi-cleared spot on C.C.'s bed, while Sam occupied a pile of clothes on the floor.

"What is she... some kind of giant?" Sam asked.

"She likes to think she is." C.C. responded without missing a beat.

Terri poked C.C. on the arm to defend their sister. "She does not. Brooke just likes to have a lot of space." The scrub clad woman looked over at Sam. "But, she _is_ over six feet tall."

"Yeah, well... it all depends on her mood." After shoving the last of her pizza slice into her mouth, C.C. wiped her hands on her jeans.

Terri rolled her eyes at the display. "God, Chase. You can be such a pig. Use a napkin for crying out loud." She chastised her sister and handed her a napkin from the pizzeria. "Besides, she's not that bad. So she banged you on your head a couple of times growing up. You shouldn't have pissed her off." Terri pointed out.

"Excuse me? A couple?" Brown eyes bugged out as C.C. voiced her doubt, positive that she had misunderstood her sister.

"Okay, a couple hundred..." Terri amended. "Point is, you still didn't get what you deserved. There's quite a bit of crap you pulled that we never tormented you over. You werea real brat."

"You were the one away at school. How would you know? Besides, you've never seen her when she picks up those sticks," C.C. pointed out as she grabbed another slice of pizza.

"Does she still? She had given it a rest the last time we talked about it." Terri was curious now.

"Sticks? What are you two talking about?" Sam inquired as she helped herself to another slice of pizza.

"Well, you know C.C., it's not like she was always around either. She was gone for a couple of years, too. Remember?" Terri reminded C.C., not hearing the quiet question from Sam.

"Wow, first you call her a giant, now you have her picking up sticks. Next you'll be telling me she slays dragons." Sam joked as she listened to the two sisters talk about their older sibling.

"Nah... that's only when she gets bored." C.C. replied with a wink at her roommate.

"What is she, Super Sister?" Sam asked, curious about the topic of their conversation.

"That would be her." C.C. answered, then turned her gaze towards Terri. "Just don't tell Randi I said that. She'd get jealous." C.C. smirked.

"Hmmm… I'll think about it," Terri said before turning towards Sam to answer her question. "Let's just say that she's lived many a lifetime in her world."

"How many sisters do you have?" It seemed that every other moment Sam was hearing about a different sister.

"Well, you could find out at dinner. Chase, why don't you bring her by on Sunday? You don't have any plans do you, Sam?" Terri offered as C.C. nodded her head with wide-eyed enthusiasm.

Sam was speechless at the invitation. "Well, I uh... what I mean is," she looked from one sister to the other. "I won't be intruding, will I?"

"No, of course not. We wouldn't have invited you if we thought you would. It's just the girls' family dinner. Well, except for Dad. He'll be there. Nothing special, we've done it for years. Mom picks a Sunday of every month at the beginning of each year. No significant others allowed," Terri elaborated on one of their few family traditions.

"Yeah, Sam, maybe they'll be nice to me with a new face to add to the conversation." The younger sister wished it to be true but somehow knew better than to get her hopes up.

Terri's first response was to laugh at her sister. "Yeah right. Not likely, kiddo. You should know better. Just watch out for Mom. She's been on the warpath lately. The other day, when you went to the movies, Brooke stopped by and parked on the new grass that Mom planted a couple of weeks ago."

The woman scrunched her nose up at hearing this. She couldn't believe Brooke was still alive if what Terri said was true. Her mother lived for her garden, flowerbeds, and the overall appearance of her yard. "Ooh... I bet that went over real big."

"Are you kidding? Mom had a litter of puppies over it, then started in on the whole relationship bit. Brooke's not too happy right now."

"Oh, no. Not again," C.C. groaned at Brooke's luck as of late. Then watched as Terri nodded her head to verify the truth of her statement.

"Oh, yeah. Dad just walks out of the room. He doesn't even want to get in the middle of it."

"Smart man. Boy, I'm really going to miss all those discussions not living at home this year."

"Oh, yeah... like Mom would really give it a rest when you visit and not fill you in on all the dirt. You know the woman, sometimes she just has no couth." Terri tried to reassure her sister. She knew the upcoming months would be difficult on C.C. since the girl had never lived away from home before, and she was glad that home was only a thirty-minute drive away.

"Excuse me for asking..." Sam interrupted, shyly. "But, what's wrong with Brooke's relationship?"

"She's not in one." C.C. shrugged her shoulders at her roommate. "That's just it."

"So, what's wrong with that? Lots of people aren't." Sam couldn't understand why not being in a relationship was such a big deal.

Terri and C.C. looked at each other as if to get their timing right before pulling off the perfect imitation of their mother, "You really should be seeing someone. You're not getting any younger and you shouldn't have to worry about spending the rest of your life all alone."

The sisters shared a laugh and Sam couldn't help but to join in as she witnessed their camaraderie. Finally Terri was able to speak. "Ah, you know Mom is just trying to look out for her, the way she does for all of us."

"At least she hasn't started on me, yet." The young woman stated as she got up and made her way over to the desk to open one of the sodas Terri had brought.

"The operative word there being 'yet', C.C." Terri pointed out. "Just give it time." She didn't want C.C. to think that she would be immune to their mother's prodding.

With a wave of her hand, C.C. blew off the warning. "Hey, she's too concerned with Brooke right now to worry about me. I'm safe for a few years at least."

"What's up with this?" C.C. turned toward her sister and held up the six-pack. "No beer?" She offered a can to Terri and then one to Sam, who thanked her.

"Nope. I'm going to work and you two are underage." Terri answered with a shake of her head.

"Hey, I'll be 21 in less than a month. Or have you forgotten?"

"No, I haven't forgotten."

"I'll be there in October," Sam added to the conversation.

"See? We're not that much under." The woman tried to reason with Terri, her light brown eyes twinkling. She knew it would do no good but she just loved to irritate her sister.

"Yeah, well... it's still under. I am not going to get in trouble for you, not with Mom. You seem to forget I've got a license to keep. Who would trust a pediatrician that was convicted of corrupting the morals of a minor?"

"Wuss." The insult was thrown at Terri, not expecting it to really accomplish anything and C.C. watched as her sister rolled her eyes in response.

"So, Sam... what's your major?" Terri sipped at her soda, ignoring her younger sister who was making faces at her, trying to get her attention.

"Major..." Sam sighed at the question, oblivious now to the antics of her roommate. "Do I have to pick one thing?" She laughed and Terri joined in as she pushed C.C. down on the bed one handedly, without ever taking her eyes off of Sam.

"Okay, then... majors?" Terri amended her question.

"Living, mostly." She giggled, "But my aunt says that's not enough so I'm taking music history and public relations."

The two sisters straightened up, looking at each other with a raised eyebrow.

Finally Terri spoke. "Music? My, my... that sounds fascinating. Anything in particular?"

Sam got up and cleared off a spot on her bed, then sat down cross-legged on it. "Well, I like the modern groups but I'm not stuck up enough to forget the older ones either. Without them, music would have never progressed."

"Very cool." Terri listened attentively as the young girl spoke of her passion for music.

"Just give me something with a good rhythm and I'm ready for action, moving to the beat." The young woman demonstrated her limited moves, as she remained seated.

Turning to her sister, C.C. grinned, then smacked Terri lightly on her shoulder. "No. Now that's cool," and she imitated a few of Sam's moves.

Once again, Terri rolled her eyes. "So, who's your favorite oldie but goodie group, Sam?"

The blonde looked to the ceiling in thought before answering. "Well, my favorite all guy group is Europe, my chick group is Vixen. I just _LOVE _that 1980's hair band sound."

"Well, that wasn't quite what I meant by 'oldie but goodie' but, it'll do."

"Oh, no. I really love some of the older ones, too. The Doors, The Runaways, Janis Joplin... I'll listen to just about anything. But my all around favorite, male or female, old or semi-old is Anti-Zero." Terri and C.C. looked at each other wide-eyed and mouth gaping, neither believing what they had just heard.

"No way!" C.C. exclaimed, turning to look directly at her roommate. "Really? Anti-Zero? I've uhm... I've heard of them. Haven't you, Terri?" The woman was starting to giggle.

"Yeah, somewhere… in the distant past." The two sisters began laughing out loud now.

Sam assumed they were laughing at her and became defensive. "Hey, why are you two laughing at me? They were an amazing musical group who didn't get half the recognition they deserved."

Both sisters struggled desperately to regain their composure, not wanting to upset their new friend.

"Honey, don't worry. We're not laughing at you. Actually our mother loved that band. Right C.C.?" Terri tried to assure Sam.

"Really?" Sam thought for a moment. _Their mom must be pretty cool if she liked Anti-Zero._

"Yeah, let's just say that they were one of Brooke's little projects. We all knew their songs inside and out..." C.C. confirmed.

"Backwards and forwards, even..." Terri added.

"In our sleep..." They said in unison, then looked at each other and shared another laugh.

Sam couldn't believe that they were serious. She decided to find out for herself and began singing her favorite part of the band's theme song.

_"Oh, no... not me, I'll be a rainbow in your eyes...Oh, yeah it's me, I'm like a strobe light, overdrive..."_

The two sisters joined in singing without skipping a beat.

_"I'll be your Anti-Zero, your super hero charm... I'll be your Anti-Zero, your true Diniro star..."_

Sam was elated that her new friends knew the songs as well as she did. "Whoa, you're right, you do know them."

Terri stood up and stretched. "Well, ladies... thanks for the company over dinner but, I should probably be getting to work." She stretched her long frame out, then walked the few feet to the door.

"Yeah, and I have to find this bed to sleep in tonight." C.C. looked around her as she stood up.

"Thanks for the pizza and sodas, Terri. That was very nice of you. It was great meeting you." Sam thanked the slightly older woman for her kindness as she held out her hand.

"You are very welcome. At least somebody appreciates it." Terri added as she grinned.

"Hey, I appreciate you." C.C. retorted with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

Terri laughed. "Yeah, right. Whatever, C.C." The woman in scrubs made her way to the door. "Oh and Sam, it was nice meeting you as well. See you at dinner on Sunday?" Terri asked again, one last time before leaving.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds great. If C.C. will let me, I'll be there."

"Oh, girl... you are so there!" C.C. told her new roommate.

"Well, have fun girls. C.C., stay out of trouble." Terri bid them "Goodbye" and hugged her youngest sibling before leaving for work.

The brunette shut the door after her sister's departure, turning back around to face the mess of a room she and Sam still had to contend with.

"I like her C.C. Are they all that friendly?" Sam asked as she went back to putting her clothes away.

The woman thought about it for a moment. The answer was positive but she couldn't resist tweaking her new roommate some. "Sometimes… at the right moments, or when they need to be."

Clearing the last of her clothes off the mattress, C.C. began to make the bed with the clean set of sheets she had brought along with her. Now all she had to do was figure out what to do with all the boxes.

"I hope Sunday is the right time," Sam said quietly as she thought about the upcoming dinner with her new friend's family.

"Oh, it will be. I'm just kidding you. They're all great." Eyeing the pillow in her hands, C.C. tossed it across the room at the unsuspecting woman.

Stunned by the action at first, Sam returned it with a devilish grin, following it with her own pillow thrown in sequence. Before long, damn near everything was tossed back and forth that could be in a friendly fashion. By the time they were finished, the room was an even bigger mess of clothing and trinkets than before. It was then that both women realized that the getting acquainted time was over and that they were settling in to being roomies.

* * *

It had taken both women several hours to clean up their dorm room, arranging everything in an order they could both live with. What they gave up in space they gained in comfort with their own bathroom, not big mind you, but private. While Sam was in the bathroom finishing with her shower, C.C. was lying in bed reading a book. Sam came out of the steam-filled room, her hair still damp from the shower and walked over to her bed where she sat down to brush her hair.

Lowering her book, C.C. glanced over it and noticed the t-shirt Sam had chosen to sleep in. The front of it proclaimed in bold letters, "The Family Tree Stops Here". The young woman giggled then went back to reading while she offered a comment on the shirt. "Nice shirt. I should get it for my sister."

A look of confusion came across Sam's face at C.C.'s statement until she glanced down and saw which shirt she was wearing. Feeling the heat rise to her face, she wondered what the girl across the room must think of her now. She had just reached into her drawer and grabbed the first one. _Okay... definitely need to start paying attention to my attire._ "Um... why would you get her this shirt? You do know what it means, don't you?"

"Of course I know what it means and she's gay so, she'd love it. Where'd you get it? I could use it for her Christmas gift or something."

Her answer was matter of fact and left Sam wondering exactly which sister she was referring to. Sam looked down at her shirt and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so... ah… so... _gay_. I just grabbed the first shirt I saw. I guess I should really start paying attention."

"No sweat. Don't worry about it. Nothing I'm not used to. Actually, you're pretty subtle about it." C.C. looked up momentarily to address her roommate then went back to reading her book.

"You aren't bothered sharing a room with me then?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"No way. I shared a house with my sister for damn near twenty years."

"Well, if you haven't been infected by now, I guess you're safe." Sam tried to make light of their conversation.

"Yeah, she told me there's no recruiting involved so why should I care?" C.C. shrugged her shoulders as if this topic was one she was very comfortable with. "She told me that the Golden Toaster Oven was nothing more than a myth."

"Golden Toaster Oven?" Sam didn't quite understand what C.C. was talking about.

Hearing that, the tall brunette placed her book in her lap and sat up in bed as if in shock. "Oh, come on! You're a lesbian and you don't know about the Golden Toaster Oven?"

Sam shook her head in denial. "Nope, not a clue."

Thinking about it for a moment, C.C. tried to remember it exactly as she had heard the tale. "Well, according to my sister, you receive the Golden Toaster Oven after," the woman held up both hands and made quotation marks in the air, "recruiting a select number of straight women to the joys of lesbianism." She finished with her hands reaching up to the ceiling as if preaching to an entire congregation. "Or, something like that. Apparently, it's even hand delivered to your home by Melissa Etheridge." The woman giggled and then noticed her friend's somber mood.

"Sorry, I must have been absent the day they gave out the manuals. Or maybe that was the day my mother grounded me for coming out."

C.C. knew a nerve had been struck and placed a bookmark in her paperback before resting it on the nightstand. "Ooh, that bad?"

"Well, it wasn't pretty." Sam ran a hand through her damp locks. "That's why I've been living with my aunt for the last year or so. I decided that it was time for me to be on my own and now, I'm here in the dorm this year."

The brunette reached across the small space between their beds and placed a hand against her friend's arm in sympathy. "Ouch, sorry, Sam. Well, you'll have no such worries around the Gordon household. They'll welcome you with open arms," she laughed, "and ears."

Sam looked up confused. "Ears? Why ears?"

Rolling her eyes, C.C. thought about the nosey nature of some of her family members. "Oh yeah, ears too. They'll listen for any little tidbit to remind you about and then rag you with it at a later date. That goes for the eyes as well. We're exactly like the people in the commercial for the Olive Garden Restaurant. When you're there, you're family, as soon as you walk in the door."

The blonde smiled at C.C.'s ramblings and after a few seconds, both roomies were left feeling better.

Sam laughed. "Okay, I get the picture. Now, if I could just get the girl... any girl..."

"You, my dear, they will absolutely adore!" The roommate looked at the small woman in the next bed, her head tilting from one side to the other. "Hmm… and we'll just have to see what we can do about getting you that girl as well." C.C. delivered the last of her statement with a wink of an eye as she took a sip from the water glass on the nightstand next to her bed.

Sam thought about it briefly. "Well, as long as you're filling out my request card, can you make it on the order of... oh, I don't know…" The young woman thought for a moment. "I've always had a thing for drummers. How about Loran from Anti-Zero?"

Water suddenly came spewing back into the glass as C.C. choked briefly at the request. "Loran? You mean as in Brooke Loran?"

Not noticing her friend's distress, the dreamy eyed blonde gazed thoughtfully into space as she conjured up the image of the female drummer: short dark hair, sunglasses hiding a well chiseled face, on an incredibly tall frame that oozed nothing but strength and power. "Yeah, she's an oldie but I'd bet anything she's a goodie."

"Ahh, yes... that was the drummer's name, wasn't it?" C.C. covered her slip, thankful that her friend hadn't noticed. _Then again, by the look on her face, she probably wouldn't notice a Mack truck if it were to hit her right now. _

The small woman nodded her head in agreement as she got under the covers, thinking about the wonder that was Brooke Loran. Now that woman, by far, was the biggest crush she had ever had on anyone, not to mention the longest. With the thought of the wild drummer beating out a rhythm in her head, Sam was sure that she would have some sweet dreams tonight. "Yeah, and what a beat that girl could keep up. Why, she makes my heart race just thinking about her."

The last thing that C.C. saw was the dreamy expression on her new friend's face as Sam reached up and turned out her light. Smiling at her roommate's expression, C.C. followed her lead and reached for her own small light source next to her bed.

"Good night, C.C. Sweet dreams." Sam said as she curled up on her side and waited for Morpheus' hold to claim her.

"Good night, Sam." The brunette turned over and wrapped one arm around her pillow as she thought about her sister. _Ooh, Brooke... we need to have a talk!_

* * *

The tall, dark haired woman sat at her desk. She was facing the window, staring out at her view of the ocean. The rolling waves always acted as a source to soothe and calm her when her mind was troubled. Her thoughts drifted back to earlier in the day when an ex-band mate of hers had called, asking if she was available to produce his new project. She hadn't spoken to James since the band broke up three years earlier, which had seriously bothered her. They had been best friends and with a few cross words one night after a show, they had lost each other.

Her mind drifted out of the distant past, letting her once again think of what James had told her earlier in that phone conversation; he wanted the best, and knew that it was her. She had ended their conversation by telling him she would think about it and give him a call in the next week or so. Her mind still mulled the conversation over even now, hours later. It was something that she was going to have to think long and hard about before getting back to him.

The insistent ringing of the telephone slowly pulled the woman from her musings. She picked up the handset, placing it next to her ear, and spoke in her most business-like voice. "Brownstone Records. Brooke Gordon speaking..."

_"You know, you have got to get a secretary. I could be any whacko trying to find you."_ The voice on the other end spoke with familiarity.

Brooke smiled at the teasing banter of her youngest sister. "Well, thank God the only whacko who can find me is my kid sister. What's up, C.C.?" The executive said as she wondered what her sister needed now.

_"Not much. I called your house and didn't get an answer so I took a chance that you were at the studio. You okay? You sound kind of out of it."_

"Yeah, I'm fine, nothing major. I'll tell you all about it later. So, is there a reasonfor you calling me or what?" Brooke could already tell by the tone of C.C.'s voice that the younger girl was up to something.

_"Well, I was just wondering..."_

"Yeah, wondering what?" Brooke shuffled through some papers piled on her desk, pulling out one or two and shoving the rest back.

_"Well, you see I met this girl and..."_

"No, C.C." Brooke cut her off in mid sentence as she threw the papers down onto the desktop, to make her point more emphatically.

_"But, Brooke, she's really cool."_ Then C.C. added in a whisper, _"And I know that this one's gay."_

Brooke rolled her eyes as she leaned forward with the start of her rebuttal. "C.C., I am not going to take out every gay woman... or girl... that you meet. You tried to set me up once and we both know what happened with that one. Just because your friend is gay, does not mean that I'd like her or get along with her." Brooke sat back in her chair, trying to calm down, positive that she had made her point clear.

_"But, Brooke... she's really nice, a total sweetheart, and she's a huge Anti-Zero fan. Can't you at least meet her and see for yourself?"_ C.C. tried to persuade her stubborn sister.

Brooke's sigh was audible over the phone. "C.C., I'm out of the crush stage. In fact, I never was into it to begin with. So,why don't we just forget that we even had this little conversation?" Brooke listened for an answer, but hearing none, she prompted. "Okay?" When she heard C.C.'s sigh of defeat, she knew she could relax.

_"Well, okay."_ C.C.'s voice showed her rejection. _"Hey look, I need to go see about registering for a couple of classes."_

"Nothing like waiting until the last minute." Brooke replied as she beat the top of her desk with a couple of pens, tapping out the rhythm to an old song she had written several years back.

_"Yeah, well... they had some last minute openings_." Then, the idea struck her; _"Hey maybe we can check out a movie or something next weekend. What do ya think?"_

"Yeah sure, that sounds okay," Brooke answered absentmindedly. "I'll let you go. I've got some contracts to look over. I'll see you at Mom's on Sunday."

_"Okay, Sis. Love you. Take care."_

"No problem and love you, too." Brooke thought for a moment then quickly added, "And C.C., thanks for not pressuring me on that little issue. It's just not something I'm interested in right now. Talk to you later."

_"Yeah, whatever you say, sis."_ C.C. paused for a moment before uttering her last words. _"Bye Brooke."_

"Bye C.C."

After hanging up the phone, each woman was left with her own thoughts. Brooke's about the request of her longtime friend and ex-band mate, C.C.'s on the stubbornness of her sister. Each one running in similar lines but with different agendas.

_Not interested… huh? That's what _you_ think. We'll just have to wait and see about that._

* * *

**_Ahhhh... still in its original format from the original posting! Let us know if you guys want more!_**


	2. Ch2 Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?

_"...Give me a chance to prove to you that you're Unbroken, too..." _

The pickup truck slowed down as it pulled in front of a large house with immaculately kept flowerbeds trimming the walkways and outlines of the building. The sleepy little neighborhood was kept in much the same way; each house stood out from the one next to it by the varieties of color and landscaping techniques that was utilized in their development.

"Last as usual, just like the birth order," C.C. muttered unconsciously as she saw Randi's Durango and Terri's Cherokee parked next to each other in the driveway, with Brooke's 300Z parked in the grass. The young woman smirked knowing that her older sister had to have caught some grief from their parents over her impromptu parking space. That's when C.C. decided parking on the street would be a lot safer.

"Well, we're here," the driver announced as she maneuvered into the next available parking spot on the street. "I'll warn you now that dinner in this house usually tends to get a little," C.C. winced looking at the space as she backed into it, "Well…very...um...interesting."

"Interesting?" Sam looked to her left and smiled. "Come on, what can be so bad?"

"One never knows until these dinners are over." Slamming the truck's gearshift into park, C.C. turned off the ignition and unbuckled her seatbelt. "There we go," she turned to the blonde beside her, "time for you to meet my family. Think you're up for it?"

Nodding her head, Sam opened the door sliding down from the seat. She then turned, shaking her long blonde hair into place, and looked back in at her roommate. "Guess it's now or never, eh?"

"You got that right." The driver smiled and got out. Her long legs carried her swiftly around the vehicle and soon she was side by side with the blonde. "Don't worry, you'll fit in. Just act like you belong."

The blonde woman just smiled politely and followed C.C.'s lead to the front door. Sam envisioned all sorts of scenarios as to what was inside the house before settling on the one that had been bugging her for the better part of the week. _What's interesting will be trying to figure out which one of them is gay before they tell me. Okay, Sammy girl, get that gaydar working!_

Approaching the front door, C.C. noticed the serious look on her new friend's face. "Don't worry. It's not like we start fires or anything in the dining room."

"No fires. Well that's good to know." Sam let her mind come back to the conversation with her roommate.

"Yeah, we stopped that after burning Mom's favorite table cloth," C.C. amended as she opened the front door and walked through it announcing her presence to everyone in the house by shouting in Ricky Ricardo style voice, "Honey...I'm hooooooooome."

"Burned the table cloth..." Sam muttered under her breath as she poked her head, cautiously into the doorway of the house. "Why did I ever agree to this?" The next thing that the small woman felt was C.C.'s hand grabbing hold of her, pulling her further into the family's home. It took Sam's short legs their full length running strides to keep up with the rest of her body. The fast paced entry causing her to see nothing but blur as she passed the simple décor of the surroundings. Before she knew it, they were standing at the end of the hallway watching everyone in the kitchen helping to prepare for dinner.

"Hi guys!" C.C. greeted her family as she walked in, noticing that Brooke was sitting on the kitchen counter with her head in her hands. Considering the woman's slumped posture, C.C. could only wonder what their mother had been giving her older sister grief about now.

A matriarchal looking woman in her late fifties turned around and swept her youngest child up into a hug, as only a mother could do. "Hello, C.C. How's my little girl doing today?" She asked as she kissed the wincing half-girl, half-woman on the cheek.

The look on C.C.'s face was priceless as she ate up the attention. Anyone that walked in could tell that this sister was the baby of the family.

Sam looked over to the other women in the kitchen and recognized Terri as she stood near the sink cleaning vegetables, while another older version of the cookie cutter mold was slicing them up for the salad.

Looking up from their chores, they noticed that C.C. had walked in. With a disgusted look on their faces, they turned to each other and began singing out in unison, "She's ba-aack," their notes slightly off key.

The annoyed young woman rolled her eyes at her other two sisters and held up one choice finger in their direction. "Excuse me, talk to the finger cause the face ain't worth the hand!" She turned her attention back to her mother and answered the question. "I'm fine, just fine, mom." She hugged the woman in a gentle manner and once she knew that her mother couldn't see her gesture, she made sure the finger sticking up was the middle one.

"That is so grade school, C.C." The eldest sibling cast her eyes to the ceiling and shook her head of long brown hair, letting it dance gracefully about her shoulders. On one of her sways, the woman brought more of the room into her sight, immediately catching the young blonde woman with her eyes. "Who do we have here?" The tallest of them all asked as she turned completely around from the sink and noticed the small blonde woman standing in the doorway.

The fact that C.C. was slighter built than her sisters didn't stop her from demanding their attention. She walked over pulling her roommate into the center of the kitchen. "Everybody," she vied for their attention over the garbage disposal that Terri quickly shut off as fast as she did to turn it on. "This is my roommate Sam. Sam, this is my mother, Mable Gordon."

The smaller woman with gray tinged hair was pointed out and Sam found herself smiling back at her politely. Before she knew it, she was jerked in another direction.

"You've already met Terri." C.C. waved her arm as if to dismiss that sister entirely. "The nitwit standing next to her is my sister, Randi."

Sam noticed an air of superiority rolling off this woman, as if she was in total control of everything about her. _Hmmm…_ The blonde found her eyes lingering over the form and not paying attention to a word that C.C. was saying.

"And last but definitely not least, the lump sitting on the counter is my sister, Brooke." With the introductions done, C.C. stood back and waited to see what would happen.

"Hello, dear." Mable offered her hand to Sam.

"Huh, oh," the blonde turned toward Mrs. Gordon and immediately shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you. We're glad you could join us for dinner today. Please, have a seat and make yourself at home," Mable offered, as she gestured towards the kitchen table.

"Thank you for having me." Sam's voice was soft and her manners polite; so different from C.C.'s.

At the first sound of Sam's voice, Brooke lifted her head to see from whom the melodic sound had come, moving slightly to get a better view around her tall sisters obstructing her view.

"Welcome. I'm Randi."

Sam watched as the tallest of the sisters extended her hand in greeting. The woman was easily over six feet tall with long brown hair just a shade lighter than the rest of her sisters. Her eyes were a soft brown that seemed to twinkle when she smiled.

_She's confident, that's for sure. I wonder…_ Sam could tell that she had a no-nonsense way about her. The blonde eyed the woman carefully as she shook her hand in greeting. "Thank-you. It's nice to meet you." _She's gorgeous!_ Sam wondered if this could be the sister C.C. had mentioned when she told her that one of them was gay.

Randi smiled and motioned Terri over with her head. "This here is my kid sister, Terri."

Rolling her eyes at Randi's description, Terri snapped back a tease readily. "Yeah, bite me, old lady. We've already met." She then offered a hand to Sam as well. "Hi. It's nice to see you again. Glad you could make it."

The blonde smiled at the thought of actually knowing someone else here besides C.C., and was glad that Terri had stopped at the dorm that first day.

Sam studied the two siblings side by side. They looked and acted no different than one another. There was nothing happening here. _Great, gaydar shutdown and I still have another sister to meet. _She had wondered, after Terri had left the dorm the other day, if the scrub clad sister could be the one C.C. mentioned. _Why was C.C. being so secretive about it with her anyway? _

"Thanks. It's nice to see you again as well." Sam tried to steal a peek in the last sister's direction but couldn't quite see her through the small crowd that was forming a human wall around her. _Damn, what did C.C. say her name was? Sammy girl, you've __**got**__ to pay more attention when meeting new women in the future. _

There was a moment of uneasy silence resulting in everyone slowly turning to look in Brooke's direction.

Finally sensing that something was wrong, the woman with long dark hair who was sitting on the counter looked up. "What?" Brooke asked, as she noticed her mother motion her off of the counter with her eyes. Brooke jumped down and walked over by the rest of her family.

Letting her eyes follow the woman until she stopped next to her sibling, Sam noticed that she was almost as tall as Randi, but not quite. There had to be an inch or so difference between them.

Standing with her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk on her face, C.C. waited for Brooke's reaction. For a second, she wondered if her sister had actually given any thought to their conversation a couple of days earlier. Now, with C.C. standing the closest to her, the youngest sister was the only one who heard the slight gasp from Brooke as her eyes met Sam's for the first time.

The sulking woman stood dumfounded, the only word she could form at that moment was her own name barely louder than a whisper as she extended her hand. "B…Brooke."

"Sam," was the quiet reply as she took the offered hand into her own. _I wonder if she is the one?_

She couldn't believe how blue Brooke's eyes were when she locked gazes with the woman. Everyone else she had met in the family had brown eyes of one tone or another. Yet, Brooke's were so incredibly blue. She hoped she wasn't staring but, deep down, she knew she was.

Brooke never made the motion to move away, it was as if she was transfixed in time and space.

Both Randi and Terri glanced over to each other, raising matched eyebrows at each other, while C.C. stood pleased with herself as she watched Brooke and Sam meet without saying anything more than their respective names.

"I'm starving. Is dinner ready?" The deeper voice came from the man now entering the kitchen.

Sam and Brooke let their thread of contact go as the center of attention now turned to the man standing over by Mable. Sam watched as he placed a soft kiss on his wife's cheek and smiled.

"Just about Henry. Randi, Brooke, why don't you two set the dining room table." Mable was now directing everyone's attention.

Randi and Brooke nodded their heads in agreement and went to do as they were told, proving that their mother was still able to control the family, even after they were grown women.

Sam watched Brooke go about her chore. Lost in the last few moments, she wondered just how long they would have stood that way if someone had not have walked through the kitchen door and distracted them.

Mable turned Henry around towards the young blonde at C.C.'s side. "Henry, meet C.C.'s roommate, Sam."

The older man looked at the small girl in front of him. He smiled warmly at her as she looked up at his tall frame. "Want me to lean over a bit so we can see eye to eye without you getting whip-lash?" He teased, leaning down some. "Hello. I'm Henry. It's nice to meet you." He held out a hand to Sam who took it, amazed at how softly the man wrapped his large hand around hers and shook it.

"It's nice meeting you too, sir," Sam said politely, looking up into friendly brown eyes.

"Chase, why don't you give your friend here a tour of the place and then we'll all sit down to dinner," Mable offered.

Doing as her mother directed, C.C. gave Sam a modest tour of the home. By the time they had finished, dinner was on the table.

* * *

For the amount of chattering and carrying on that was present in the kitchen earlier, dinner itself was a rather quiet affair. Sam had absolutely no idea why C.C. had felt it important to 'warn her', as she had put it.

With the main courses of the dining experience over, Sam waited for the right time to speak up. "Thank you very much for dinner, Mrs. Gordon. The pot roast was delicious," Sam complimented as she placed her napkin on the table.

"You're welcome, dear, anytime. And, thank you. I'm glad you liked it." She turned her eyes away from Sam to look at her husband who was at the opposite end of the table. "Henry, would you clear the table for dessert?" Mable asked her husband.

"Of course, Dear," Henry replied as he stood and began to clear away all of the dinner dishes.

"Need any help, Dad?" C.C. offered as she watched her father make his way to every woman seated at the table.

Henry rolled his eyes at his youngest daughter before replying, "You know better, Chase."

Sam felt as if she were missing something. Although she thought it was great that Mr. Gordon was waiting on his family, hand and foot, she still found it a tad unusual.

Terri noticed the look of confusion on their guest's face and offered to explain. "Don't worry about Dad, Sam. We girls and Mom get together for Sunday dinner at least once a month. Dad's only been allowed to join us for the last couple of years. He complained about having to eat TV dinners while we were having a wonderful home cooked meal, so Mom made him a deal: he could stay and join our dinners but he had to wait on us."

_I wonder what my dad would do? _Sam considered her father as she went from one face to another of all the women seated at the table.

Henry did as his wife asked of him and before long, returned with a stack of plates and an apple pie. Mable addressed her daughters on the topic they had been discussing earlier in the day. Henry placed the dessert in front of his wife and then continued to serve the remaining women at the table.

"Thank you, Henry. Come on, girls, someone has to know of a nice woman for your sister. You know, one that could settle her down a bit?"

Brooke groaned as she placed her glass back on the table. Once you got their mother started on something, she never let it go. "Mom, I really don't think that's necessary." Brooke really did not feel like having this discussion now.

"Nonsense. What kind of girl do you like, Brooke? What catches your eye?"

All Brooke could do was look at her mother, speechless at her choice of topic for an after-dinner conversation especially with company present.

Sam let a smile cross her face and the barest of twinkles grace her eyes. _Well, I guess I know which sister bats for my team, now._

"Well, I don't think it's the _butch_ kind," Randi offered as Terri nodded her head in agreement.

They all watched as Brooke's face turned redder by the moment. Only one question remained on their minds: was it due to embarrassment or anger?

"No, the butch type would be **way** too much competition for Ol' Brooke." C.C. sat back in her chair and offered her thoughts on the subject.

Randi looked over to the object of their conversation, giving her a once over with those soft brown eyes of hers. "Well, with a build like that, she's no Karen Carpenter but she would give Chyna a run for her money."

The youngest sibling placed her fork on the table and looked up, confused. "What do Chinese carpenters have to do with this?"

Terri laughed at her sister as she replied, "Before your time, C.C."

"Actually, C.C., Karen Carpenter was a great drummer." Sam decided to jump into the conversation and leaned into the table as she looked from her roommate to Terri and back again.

Brooke lifted her head and arched an eyebrow in the girl's direction. "You're familiar with drummers?" Brooke asked.

"Oh yeah. I love hearing great women pound out the beat of their hearts. I've listened to music all my life. The women drummers never get any fame." She emphasized that statement with a firm shaking of her head.

"So, you like women drummers, Sam?" Terri asked nonchalantly as she took a bite of her apple pie, her brown eyes darting briefly to Brooke then back to her plate.

"Yes, I do. Very much. It's amazing to watch how much strength they have when behind a kit…I mean a drum set, yet they can still be so graceful as they play."

"Well, maybe some women drummers don't get any fame because they'd rather not have to deal with the hassle that comes along with it. They'd rather just play instead," Brooke offered.

Sam turned her gaze to Brooke. "Well, let's just say that they never get the credit they deserve. They just seem to fade into thin air. Like ghosts in the night," the blonde held her fist up in the air and opened it as though she was releasing something into the air. "They are there for a minute and gone the next." The young woman let her gaze go off into the distance as if she could see them all waiting to be plucked from the heavens.

Brooke was speechless at how emotionally Sam spoke on the subject.

"My, my... I see we have a little poet in our midst," Henry commented. "Maybe some of that will rub off on our C.C. during the next year or so." The man winked at his daughter as he brought the coffee cup to his lips.

"But you know… I _have_ to admit that the best drummer, male _or _female, in my book was..."

Sam was interrupted as Henry jumped up from the table, having spilled his coffee on his shirt. "Oh, damn, excuse me. I'll be right back." Henry made his way out of the dining room, leaving his coffee cup and wiping the brown spot on his shirt with his napkin.

"Honey, there are some clean shirts folded on the dryer," Mable called after her husband then turned back to her daughters. "Now, come on, one of you _has_ to know of a nice girl for Brooke. How about you, Sam? Are you single, available or interested?"

Sam's face turned an impossible shade of red as she realized that her own sexual preference was now being drawn into the conversation. The girl turned looking to her roommate and then back at the matriarch. At the same time, the sudden turnabout caught Brooke in mid swallow and she choked on her iced tea.

The older woman sensed the action on the periphery of the table. "What? She's not too young for you is she, Brooke?" Mable asked her flustered child.

"Well, ah… no, Mom, it's not that. It's just..."

She was cut off as Mable addressed Sam again. "Do you have any experience, dear? But then again, if you don't you can be molded just like their father. I must admit that he has quite mastered the art of curling his tongue..."

"**Mom**!" All four daughters yelled in unison at their mother.

"What?" she asked them innocently then turned back to the blonde, unscathed. "So, Sam, tell me, what kind of women do you like?"

Sam was saved from answering the question as Henry reappeared back into the dining room and took his place at the head of the table, wearing a clean shirt.

"Dad, can you roll your tongue?" C.C. asked her father as her sisters glared in her direction.

"Why?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, nothing. Just something Mom mentioned that I was wondering about."

"Dad, you don't have to answer that one." Brooke arched her eyebrow and gave her sister a look that told her to be quiet. "C.C.," she warned through a clenched mouth.

"What?" The youngest daughter tried to defend herself. "It's a perfectly innocent question. I was just wondering if the tongue rolling gene is an inherited trait."

C.C. was cut off as her mother placed a hand on her arm. Mable turned to the other side of the table where her other daughters were seated. "Don't think that I don't know when you girls are trying to change the subject on me. Brooke, I _asked_ you a question."

"Yeah, Brooke," the pediatrician glanced from Sam to their sister, "what _is_ your type? That way we can all keep an eye open." Terri offered.

Brooke sighed heavily as she wondered if she'd ever make it out of the house without her mother going back to this topic. She looked over at Terri and answered, "The non-nosey kind. You know, the complete opposite of C.C."

"Hey, I'm not nosey. I just like to be in on the news. Enquiring minds want to know," C.C. defended herself as Sam just sat back and snickered quietly over the whole situation.

"Yeah, well inquire somewhere else, Sis. This tabloid is keeping its secrets." Brooke shot back, her eyes glaring an undisputed warning.

"Now, girls..." Henry felt it was time he tried to calm down the situation.

Brooke and C.C. both looked at their father and apologized without hesitation. "Sorry, Dad." The phrase sounded like one that was well rehearsed over time.

Mable looked down at her eldest daughter who was sitting on Henry's right side. "Can't you find someone, Randi?"

"I _did_. I married him and gave you three grandkids." The confident woman answered without missing a beat. Randi really wasn't in the mood at the moment to joke around. She'd had a rough week in court and was getting tired of the petty squabbling going on between her sisters.

"I don't think she means for you." Terri chastised her oldest sister.

"The lights are on but nobody's home," C.C. teased unmercifully to which everyone, including Brooke, laughed at the comment; the only exception being Randi.

"You know, I think we've heard enough from you C.C." Randi was trying to calm her temper, which was on a rather short fuse by now. It was easy for anyone who had been around her a while to know. There was the telltale sign of uncontrollable twitching at the corner of her mouth. Unfortunately, all Randi needed to see was C.C. replying by blowing kisses at her and the sparks were flying as the charge was set off.

Randi jumped up from the table almost knocking her chair over, as she started to lunge for C.C. on the other side of the table.

Hearing the noise, Brooke sprang out of her own chair to step in front of the angered woman, stopping the ensuing massacre. Their youngest sibling could be a pain in the ass but Brooke, in all honesty, adored her.

Now, Terri got up and grabbed Randi from behind to halt her from attacking her sister. "Hey, I'm here for a family dinner, not work. Besides if anyone's gonna pound her head in, it should be Brooke." Terri leaned out from around Randi and winked at her blue-eyed sister. "She's got more experience there."

"Yeah, Mom, can I borrow the table?" Brooke asked with a twinkle in her eyes as she made a motion to step up on the seat of her chair.

Calmly wiping her mouth with a napkin, C.C. looked over at Sam, shrugging her shoulders. "Welcome to the Gordon family dinner. Complete with floor show entertainment."

The young blonde just shook her head and giggled, not ever remembering having so much fun at a family function of any sort.

"Okay, everyone sit down now." Mable slightly raised her voice, "I said **now**!" The older woman's eyes roamed the room as she paused momentarily to gaze at each of her offending children, driving her message home on an individual basis as needed.

One by one the grown women shyly turned around to look at their mother and sulked back over to their appointed seats, without a word.

"I can't _believe_ all of this commotion over a simple question to which I _still_ have not received an answer." Mable seemed insistent.

"What was that question?" C.C. asked as Brooke threw a dinner roll at her.

Mable reached over, grabbing Brooke's offending hand in hers and waited for her daughter to meet her gaze. "Brooke, honey, we're all just trying to look out for your best interests."

"Interests?" Brooke's blue eyes became narrowed with anger. "You think that I can't find a... a..." the pinned down woman stuttered.

"Well, there you have it. She doesn't even know what to call it," Terri threw in, casting her eyes to heaven above. "No wonder she can't find one."

"Don't worry about it, Brooke. I think Mom's just trying to say that you're a little uptight and you need to get some," C.C. stated compassionately then turned as Terri laughed and gave her a high-five across the table.

"A mate..." Brooke started as she glared at her sisters, one by one around the table, saying a different definition to each one, "A life partner... A lover." She finished as she stuck out her tongue at C.C. in defiance.

"Well, her tongue is out but did she inherit the gene to roll it?" The baby of the family pondered as she placed her index finger against her chin and looked up at the ceiling as if in thought, unscathed by the gesture.

"I can..." a soft voice offered in the silence of the moment.

Everyone was surprised to hear the confession from Sam and focused their attention on her.

"See?" Sam rolled her tongue without thinking about it, right in Brooke's direction. "I haven't figured out quite what to do with it yet but, I've got the gene."

Brooke merely raised her eyebrow in reply as C.C., Terri, and Randi started laughing and cheering.

"Henry, I need some more coffee. Would you mind making a fresh pot?" Mable asked of her husband as she tried to keep a straight face.

"Sure thing dear," he smiled and got up from the table, heading toward the kitchen. "I could use a refill, myself. Would anyone else like something while I'm up?" he asked politely.

"Yeah, Dad…" the young woman said, waiting for her father's full attention, "Look in Mom's cupboards out there and see if you can find Brooke a honey." C.C. requested as she grinned at her father.

"Keep it up there, Cjersti Chase, and **you'll** find something," Brooke threatened her sister.

"Ooh, elaborating on the initials are we? I'm _so_ scared." The girl mocked a shiver, then held her hands up in front of her face as if she were frightened.

"Girls," Mable warned them, then paused to collect her thoughts. "Terri, do _you_ know of anyone for Brooke?"

Terri rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Actually, Mom, my patients are all a little too young. That is, unless she's into jail bait."

Brooke smacked the sister sitting next to her lightly on her arm as an answer. "Thanks a lot, Ter. I don't think so."

"Ow, you brute." Terri couldn't help but tease her sister.

"Randi? How about you? Do you have _anybody_ in mind?" Mable addressed her oldest daughter who was finally calm from the earlier excitement. She thought to herself that Randi was under too much stress at work as Henry returned with a fresh pot of coffee and began to refill the cups around the table.

"No. Actually Mom, they don't allow conjugal visits where anyone I know would end up." Randi rested her chin in her hand and thought for a moment. "But if she hooked up with one of Terri's patients…" she thought for a moment then continued. "Nah, she'd have to like the name Big Bertha anyway."

Mable looked last to her youngest daughter, to which C.C.'s face lit up with delight as she plastered the most devilish grin she could manage on her face.

Brooke began to protest. "You're going to ask someone who I've bounced on their head more times than I can count to find me a partner? You have **got** to be kidding."

Never giving her mother the chance to respond to Brooke, C.C. answered the unspoken question. "Well, I could look around but, do you really think that she could keep up with a 20 year old for longer than a night?"

Terri had just taken a sip of coffee. Hearing C.C.'s question, the woman could not control the liquid from coming back up and out her nose as she laughed. "A night?" She snorted then coughed. "A _whole_ night? How about a quickie?"

Brooke, by this point, was more than a little aggravated. Terri, Randi, and C.C. laughed again at their sister and the torture she had endured since walking into the house earlier in the afternoon.

"Excuse me, I have _never_ slept with _**any**_ of you, thank God" Brooke shook her head in disgust. "And not just because that would be considered incest. I have better taste than that." Brooke's face was serious now, her head cocked forward slightly in challenge to what she was about to say. "Nor have you ever met someone that I have had _any_ form of relations with, so you have no reason to doubt my capabilities."

"Well," the older woman fretted, "there was that one time at camp..." Mable began but was cut off by Henry.

"Mable, please. Honey, leave well enough alone."

"Sex, Mom. She means having _sex_ in a relationship." Terri clarified.

"Oh well, forget camp then, unless..." Mable stopped and looked over at Brooke, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What, Mom? Unless _what_ exactly?"

"Well, didn't you get to be friends with that one girl from..."

"_**Friends**_, Mom… not lovers. Could we drop the subject, please? I'm sure we're making our guest uncomfortable." Brooke looked over in Sam's direction, apology written all over her face.

Sam laughed. "Hey, I'm fine. Besides it's kind of refreshing to see such an open family."

"You're going to fit right in here, kid. Bring her back some time, C.C. I like her." Terri looked across the table and grinned at their guest.

"Well, I'll tell you what, Sam, if you ever wanted open, you came to the right house. Hell, if they were any more open, I'd have to have them all arrested for indecent exposure," Randi elaborated as she winked.

Brooke got up from the table and stretched her arms high over her head in frustration. "Well, now that this dinner has been all about me and my love life, maybe the next one can be about someone else… Randi?" She looked at the sisters on either side of her, "Terri?"

"Hey, what about me?"

"You don't _have_ a life yet C.C., and if you keep it up I might not let you," Brooke pointed out, smiling as she did so. It was time that someone else in the family got teased.

"Yeah, Chase. And what life you _do_ have, it's not like you're ever quiet long enough for anyone to wonder about it," Terri added as she stood up and joined Brooke by stretching. They looked to their oldest sister down the row, knowing that a memorable comment would be forthcoming. Randi never was one to disappoint.

"Yeah, C.C., you're _barely_ out of a training bra," Randi chimed in.

Brooke was enjoying the fact that someone else was on the receiving end of everybody's teasing. "Yeah, I hear she stopped wetting the bed _just_ last week. You're in luck, Sam."

"Well, at least **my** juices are flowing," C.C. shot back.

"Can we cook with your juices? Then again, why bother? There's apple juice, orange juice..." Brooke began ticking them off on her fingers as Randi cut her off.

"I heard it was Kool-Aid." Randi stood up and joined her two sisters.

Brooke chuckled, and then offered, "Capri-Sun… Well… maybe not. That has a sharp, pointed end to the straw."

Terri threw up her hands in exasperation. "Great, just what Chase needs, something to poke her and suck her dry."

Opening her mouth to protest, the youngest brunette stopped to think about it. "Ooh…Naughty!"

"Yeah, you think so? Just don't go running with it in your mouth." Brooke looked over at C.C.

"Yeah? Well, at least I'd **have** something in my mouth," was her quick retort.

"GIRLS, ENOUGH!" Henry was becoming quite aggravated at the behavior of all four of his daughters, especially in front of company.

Mable looked over to Sam and reached a hand out to her which Sam willingly took. "It's not always this bad dear, really."

"Nope, sometimes it's worse," Brooke admitted, then smiled and winked when Sam looked up at her to see if she was serious.

"Well, Mom, thanks. Dinner was great but I need to get back to the hospital." Terri said as she walked over and hugged the older woman. "Sam, it was… ah… _interesting_ to say the least. Please, come back and join us again."

"Yeah," Brooke seconded readily as she waited in line. "I have a session at the studio in an hour so I need to go set everything up." The blue eyed woman hugged her mother, depositing a kiss on the older woman's cheek as she did so. "Thanks for dinner, Mom. It was great."

"You're welcome," Mable said as she stood with one arm each around Terri and Brooke, looking somewhat short compared to her daughters.

"Thanks again for dinner, Mrs. Gordon." Sam began. "I think I'm going to enjoy having C.C. as a roommate this year."

"You can have her!" Randi, Terri and Brooke all offered at the same time.

"Hey, at least I **have** someone to sleep with," C.C. countered as she stuck out her tongue at Brooke and Terri.

"Excuse me. I'm married, thank you very much. I have someone to sleep with that I can actually have sex with," Terri defended herself.

"Yeah, but not on duty nights at the hospital. What is that on call schedule this year, Terri… every other night?"

Terri grumbled out her answer. "It will get better. Besides, when was the last time you got some, Chase?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" C.C. placed an arm around Sam's shoulder. "So, roomie, what's it going to be tonight..." she paused, wiggling her eyebrows for effect, "...blondes, brunettes or redheads?"

Sam looked up to see the tilt of Brooke's head as she studied her, waiting for her answer. "Definitely, brunettes," Sam answered, noticing a slight wink and the subtlest of upturn to the corner of Brooke's mouth.

"It was nice meeting you, Sam. Please don't let her warp you too much. You seem like a nice girl just the way you are," Brooke admitted as she walked over closer to her, the attraction being too great to stay away.

"Well, some things just can't be helped." Sam could feel the heat of a blush start as she tried to conceal her embarrassment.

"Oh yeah? Such as...?" Blue eyes looked at her intently.

Sam just smiled at Brooke as C.C. tugged on her arm and asked, "Ready to go?"

Sam looked at C.C. "Yeah, I'm ready." The roommates moved toward the front door with C.C. in the lead.

It wasn't more than a step or two before Sam decided to answer. She turned to Brooke and began to walk backwards to the door, "Maybe next time we can talk about that. Bye, Brooke."

Brooke nodded her head and smiled. "Okay, next time." The woman's shoulders sank slightly as the blonde left her sight, the smile fading from her face. Brooke thought for a moment before resuming her steps to the door. _Well, if there was any highlight to tonight's dinner, I'd say that it was Sam._

* * *

**_Hope everyone is enjoying it! Please review to see what happens next! :)_**


	3. Ch3 Clueless

Clueless

_"...Oh, no. Not me...I'll be a rainbow in your eyes..." _

After an evening of dinner and family fun at the Gordon's, the roommates returned to their dorm. Anticipating the start of classes the next morning, they looked over their schedules and set their alarms, hoping that the start of a new school year would not be too intrusive of a beginning to their lives as seniors on campus.

With a towel wrapped around her head and her nightshirt on, Sam returned from her shower only to find C.C. sitting cross-legged on top of her comforter, looking over the campus newspaper. The tired blonde sat down on her own bed then reached over to her nightstand, pressing the play button on the cassette player.

Sam unwrapped the towel from her hair. "Do you mind?" She asked her roommate, nodding her head in the direction of the music filtering through the speakers, the familiar rhythm of the drums bringing a smile to the blonde's face.

"Not at all. Go ahead." The long brown hair of the girl swayed with the movement of her head as she recognized the beat. If the truth were known, C.C. rather enjoyed hearing the songs once again. They had not graced the Gordon home since Brooke all but banned them after coming home from that last tour. For a brief moment, C.C. wondered what the reason had really been.

"So...anything interesting in there?" Sam asked as she rubbed her hair with the towel.

"Not really. Just the normal early semester bullshit about returning to classes and whatnot," C.C. answered.

Sam grabbed her own copy and began to thumb through the pages. Her eyes lit up as one announcement in particular drew the gaze of her green eyes. "Ooh. Clueless is playing this weekend. I've always wanted to see that movie."

"You've never seen it?" C.C. asked in disbelief. Inwardly, she cringed. She had never been a huge Alicia Silverstone fan herself, but she remembered that Brooke loved that movie. The brunette let a smile creep onto her face as she began to formulate a plan. "Well, maybe we can check it out," C.C. offered.

"Really?" Sam's eyes grew wide in amazement. "You wouldn't mind? I'm sure you've probably seen it already."

"Once or twice, but it's been a while," C.C. shrugged her shoulders. "We'll figure it out later in the week, okay?" She glanced over at her roommate, and by the look on Sam's face, she knew her answer.

"Great." The determined smile was almost infectious. "Thanks, C.C., I really appreciate it."

"No problem." She placed the paper on the shelf of her nightstand, then nodded her head in the direction of the computer the two girls shared. "I'm just going to check my mail before turning in. Do you need anything on the computer before I do?" The computer belonged to C.C. but she made sure that Sam knew she was welcome to use it whenever she needed.

"Nope. Thanks." Sam shook her head as she watched C.C. walk over to the desk and log onto the Internet, pulling her first e-mail up to read.

The young blonde busied herself with her hair as she waited for her roommate to finish, then she said what had been on her mind for the last few minutes.

"I really want to thank you for letting me tag along with you to dinner. Your family is very nice, and they really made me feel welcome." Sam couldn't believe what a great time she had. She was nervous at first but the closeness of C.C.'s family soon made her feel right at home. Actually, she felt more at ease at their house than she ever did in her own home.

C.C. turned around as she waited for the next piece of e-mail to download. "Oh, you're welcome, Sam. You're more than welcome to go with me any time you'd like. I go home quite a bit and I'm sure everyone would love to see you again. Terri even said so, herself."

Noticing the far away look on Sam's face, she guessed that Terri wasn't the sister that the blonde had on her mind. "Brooke seemed to like you," C.C. added as an afterthought as she turned back around to face the computer screen. She pulled one leg up under her as she began to read her mail.

"Really? How do you know?" Sam asked, wondering why C.C. turned their conversation down this particular path.

The girl tossed her brown hair and merely rolled her eyes as she turned around towards Sam. "Please, you're kidding, right? I'm closer to Brooke than the others. Not that I don't love them, too but," C.C. paused for a second in thought, "I don't know, Brooke and I have always been tighter. Randi and Terri are the same way. I know her and take my word for it, she likes you." C.C. watched for a moment as Sam mulled this information over, biting on her bottom lip as she did so.

"She was really nice..." Sam began but was cut off by C.C.

"You can say it." The brown eyebrow rose slightly in challenge, "And nice looking. I saw the way you looked at her." C.C. couldn't help but tease her friend.

Sam looked up, horrified that someone else noticed. "I wasn't..."

"It's okay, Sam. No one else noticed, honest. They would have ragged you about it, otherwise. And Brooke was so busy dealing with Mom and all of our shit there's not enough money in the world that could have bought her a clue. Don't worry about it," C.C. assured her roommate and heard the audible sigh of relief.

"I can't believe you noticed," Sam shook her head in disbelief as the next song began to play. "I thought I was pretty stealthy when it came down to checking out the babes," the blonde shook her head and chuckled. "Guess I need more practice, huh?"

"Don't worry about it," C.C. stressed to her friend, as another idea formed in her head. "Hey, why don't you e-mail Brooke and thank her as well?" C.C. turned, from her monitor to see the bug-eyed look of shock on Sam's face. "Oh, come on, Sam. You're more nervous around me right now than you were around her this afternoon."

She got up from the chair and walked over to the closet. After fishing around for a moment or two, she pulled her wallet out of her purse. Upon retrieving a white business card from it, she walked back to Sam, and then placed it into the woman's hand.

"Trust me, Sam. I wouldn't tell you to do it if I didn't think she'd enjoy it. I'm all done with the computer. You can do it right now if you'd like."

The blonde sat on her bed and gazed into the brown eyes looking back at her. When she didn't see the teasing gleam that seemed to permanently take up residence there, she slowly nodded in agreement to do just that.

"Okay," Sam gave in. She got up from her bed and made her way over to the computer via the bathroom, where she placed her wet towel to dry.

Sam glanced down to the plain white card in her hands.

**Brownstone Records**

"_**In 7 days, the Earth was created. On the 8th day, it was plugged in." **_

**Brooke L. Gordon, C.E.O. **

Trying not to interfere with her roomie's thinking process, C.C. climbed into bed and double-checked the time she had set for her alarm to go off. Turning off her lamp, the lanky girl settled into the mattress as she waited for sleep to embrace her. The soft sound of Sam pecking away at the keyboard acted like the soothing sound of rain falling on the roof, lulling her to sleep.

"C.C.?" Sam's voice was soft as it fell on the girl's ear.

The sleepy-eyed woman rose up on one elbow to look at her friend across the small room. "Yeah?"

"Is your name really Chase?" Sam asked as she began to giggle. The blonde hit the key marked enter, sending her e-mail then turned around, expecting an answer. Instead, she was greeted by C.C.'s flying pillow.

* * *

The C.E.O. of Brownstone Records was always extremely punctual. This Monday morning was no exception. Brooke entered her office at exactly eight in the morning after her customary greetings to the small staff that surrounded her on the office level of the building. Most of them had been with her from the beginning of the company, becoming a second family of a sort during her working hours.

Crossing over to her desk, the tall woman put her briefcase down and moved to the comfortable chair that was only for her. When all of her necessary organizational maneuvering was finished, she sat there glancing out the window. Deep in thought ever since leaving her parent's house the evening before, she found herself wondering about her life.

Her mother's prodding was nothing new to her and she normally took it in stride. She had no idea why yesterday should have been any different. Then, out of nowhere, the image of one petite blonde with green eyes came floating back through her mind.

It had been so long since she thought about giving anybody a second look for any reason that it was throwing her off a bit. _Why now, and why all of a sudden? What exactly am I thinking of in reference to this blonde? _ The usually clear-headed executive felt like her brains were all jumbled, especially when the colors of green and gold came together in the form of her youngest sister's roommate.

Shaking off the thoughts that kept trying to invade her mind, Brooke thought it best if she'd try to get some work done. Reflexively, she booted up her computer and typed in her network password. Then, continuing as she did everyday, her next course of action was to check her e-mail to see which band wanted her to come hear them, knowing that they were the next 'big thing' to hit the world of music.

Her blue eyes scanned the messages that had come pouring in freely over the weekend, filling her inbox. One in particular caught her eye with a simple subject of "Hi!" She didn't recognize the addy and curiosity got the better of her. Before she realized it, a long, sinewy finger clicked the mouse over it, causing it to open.

_Subj: Hi!  
Date: August 19, 9:55:24 PM Eastern Daylight Time  
From: Sam Moleson  
To: brookeloran_

Brooke,

_Just wanted to say thanks for making me feel at home in the dinner setting you and your family provided. I hope that we can spend more time together._

Hey, we all march to the beat of a different drum otherwise we'd be damn tired of hearing the same song.

Sam

Brooke thought it a bit ironic to be reading an e-mail from the young woman who had been popping in and out of her thoughts since walking out the front door of her parent's house yesterday evening. She couldn't explain it. She felt giddy, for lack of a better word. Normally, she wouldn't reply to someone she didn't really know. Actually, unless it was an immediate member of her family, she wouldn't really give it another thought. Before she had time to consider what she was doing, she was pressing the reply button.

_Subj: Re: Hi!  
From: brookeloran  
To: Sam Moleson_

In a message dated August 19, 9:55:24 PM Eastern Daylight Time, Sam Moleson writes:

Hey, we all march to the beat of a different drum otherwise we'd be damn tired of hearing the same song.

Hmmm...You DO have a thing for drummers, huh? You are very welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself around my warped family. We'll have to see what can be done about spending some time together.

_Talk to you later._

Brooke

_P.S. Not that I'm complaining, but how did you get my e-mail addy? Has my mother been talking to you? ;-) _

After double-checking for any misspelled words, she hit the 'send' key before having a chance to think better of it. Leaning an elbow on the desk, Brooke used the thumb and forefinger of her left hand to pinch the bridge of her nose, trying to clear her mind. _Did I just offer to spend some time with her?_ She leaned back in her chair and gazed out the window toward the beach._ I can't believe I just did that. _

Brooke dropped her head as she closed her eyes. Taking in a deep breath, she slowly parted her eyelids, the computer screen being the only thing in her sight. Glancing at the time in the lower right hand corner, a new thought came to Brooke's mind. _She probably_ _won't get the message until later in the afternoon, when she's done with her first day of classes._ _I'm going to have to wait…to see… _Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, the executive grabbed for the first stack of papers she could reach on her desk.

"Contracts, good. That should keep my mind busy and focused," Brooke put all thought of Sam, e-mails, and anything else that brought the young woman to her mind aside and dug in whole-heartedly to the business at hand.

* * *

Tired and a bit irritable, the C.E.O. of Brownstone Records returned from a late business lunch. Under the guise of signing a new band to the Brownstone label, she had just spent the better part of two hours hashing out details with the band's manager. He and the band both were from New Jersey and already the accent was beginning to drive her crazy. _I hope they don't end up after the recording session sounding as bad as that state smells._ _I'm glad that I kept it to a two recording deal._

Walking into her office, she turned the air conditioning up and sat down to check the messages left on her voicemail during her absence. There were numerous hang-ups, a couple of recording studios confirming studio times for later in the week, and a message from C.C. asking her sister to give her a call back. A quick glance at the clock showed it to be ten minutes to five, just enough time to return a call before she ended her workday.

Brooke dialed C.C.'s cell number and waited for her to pick up. After two rings, she heard her sister's annoying greeting. "Talk to me."

"What's up, brat?" Brooke asked as she sat back in her chair, propping her feet up on the desk. She was enjoying the feel of the cool air coming out of the vent just over her head.

"Hey, Sis, I was just wondering...would you want to see a movie with me later this week? I found one of your all-time favorites."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, momentarily forgetting that the woman on the other end could not see her.

"So what's it going to be?"

"Sure, I guess so. When?"

"Well, how about Friday night."

Brooke removed her feet from her desk. Flipping through the pages of her calendar, she made sure any studio time booked that night did not require her presence. "Yeah, Friday looks okay. What's showing?" she asked as she turned her chair around to look out at the ocean. Tourist season was not over yet and she watched as the multi-layered, tan-skinned visitors walked along the boardwalk and played in the water.

"Clueless," C.C. answered her sister. "It's showing at the Campus Quad."

"No way. Cool." Brooke's voice was tinged with excitement, then she remembered something. "But, wait a minute...you hate that movie. Why would you want to see it with me?" Brooke asked, curious to hear the answer.

"Well, I figured I've got to grow up sometime. I might as well try by watching that horrid movie. You know, just because I was born the baby doesn't mean I have to stay that way."

Brooke let out a throaty laugh as she answered, "What does growing up have to do with anything?"

"Hey, can't I spend some time with my most favorite sister of all time without a reason?" C.C. asked.

"Favorite sister? Ooh, you must want something," Brooke replied with an arch of her eyebrow.

"Honestly, Brooke, I don't want anything but your happiness."

"You are too much." Brooke chuckled at her sister and spit out her old stand-by phrase that she used with all of her sisters. "C.C., you're so full of shit, your eyes are brown."

"Yeah, and your head's so full of air, your eyes are sky blue. Come on, Brooke," C.C. whined. "You know how much you love that movie."

Brooke sighed and gave in without much of a fight. "Okay, what time?"

Thinking for only a moment, C.C. was quick to answer. "How about seven? That way we have time to get the munchies before the movie starts."

Brooke looked at her computer for the time and noticed the 'New Mail' icon on her screen. "Alright, that sounds good. You wanna meet at the Quad?"

"The Quad? Ahh...no..." C.C. answered a little too fast. "I mean…it would probably be better to pick me up at the dorm. You know, just in case my class is running late."

"You mean you don't know? Why don't you just look at your schedule?"

"Because, my schedule is in my backpack and I'm walking to the dorm, now. I don't have my schedule memorized yet. You know, it is the first day."

"Okay, Friday at seven then. Is there anything else?"

"Actually, there is. You **are** going to look presentable, aren't you? I mean..."

"What do you mean 'presentable'? It's just a movie," Brooke cut her sister off.

"Yeah, but my friends might see you with me. I don't want them to think you're an old fogie or something."

Brooke guffawed at her youngest sibling's remark. "Chase, you're pushing it."

"Hey, I've got a reputation to uphold here, Sis. Help me out, will ya?" C.C. pleaded with Brooke.

Brooke growled into the phone receiver and shook her head in disbelief. "What do you want me to do…wear a tux?"

"Hey, if that would make you feel comfortable," C.C. teased her older sister. "Just look nice."

"Okay, I'll leave the 'granny-panties' at home. Damn, you act like we're going out on a date or something." Brooke placed her feet back up on her desk, then leaning back in her chair, she found herself staring at the flashing icon on her screen. In an effort to release the tension in her body and mind, she picked up the pencil from her desktop and began playing with it between her fingers, deciding whether or not to open the new piece of e-mail for viewing.

"A date? I don't think so, darlin'. You're my sister and although some think you are fine as all get out, I don't."

"Yeah, yeah. Shall I bring flowers and candy as well?" Brooke asked, it was her turn to tease now.

"Now that you mention it..."

Brooke's no-nonsense tone ended the conversation. "Goodbye, Chase. I'll see you on Friday at seven at your dorm."

The woman on the other end laughed as she said, "Bye, Brooke."

Hearing the click of C.C.'s phone as she disconnected the digital line, Brooke's thoughts turned back to the icon for new e-mail. _Okay, equal time here. I returned one phone call, now I'll read an e-mail. _ She clicked on her newest piece of e-mail and was surprised to see that it was a reply from Sam.

_Subj: Re: Hi!  
Date: August 20, 5:08:06 PM Eastern Daylight Time  
From: Sam Moleson  
To: brookeloran_

Do you really think that your mother could influence me more than you could? I think not. BTW, you should never leave your business card with C.C. if you don't want someone to use it. ;) She told me that you were a big supporter of Brooke Loran's career. Not everyone would use her name as an email addy. I bet you have every album she's on and then some. So, yeah, drummers do a thing or two to me.

Don't worry, C.C.'s not warping me at all...at least I hope not. You may have to check on that every once in a while, just to make sure.

Talk to you soon.

Sam

Brooke couldn't help the smile that found its way onto her face as she read the message. She shut down her computer, then made her way out of the office. The executive paused at the door only long enough to look back at the now blank computer screen. Suddenly, the day didn't seem so bad after all.

* * *

The first week of school passed by without any major catastrophes, yet C.C. and Sam were both glad that the weekend was here. It was Friday evening already, and C.C. was sitting in her dorm room reading to kill some time while Sam occupied the bathroom. The girl glanced at the clock on the nightstand as it digitally flipped over, proclaiming the time to be 6:30.

"Shit, I'm going to be late for another class," C.C. cursed, grabbed her bag and headed for the door of the bathroom. Sam was in the shower so C.C. yelled, "Hey, Sam?"

The blonde raised her voice over the sound of running water, "Yeah?"

"I've gotta run. I'm going to be late for my last class. I'll see you later."

"Okay." Sam called back. "Hey, what about the movie? I thought we were going to…"

The brunette smiled as she glanced at the clock again on her way out the door, totally ignoring Sam's question. Stopping short after she pulled the door shut, she opened it back up and this time made sure the door was unlocked. She closed it again, gently. The young woman shouldered her bag then dusted her hands off on each other, letting a happy whistle escape her lips. C.C. walked off down the hall obviously happy at the ease with which she was able to pull off her plan.

Sam walked out of the bathroom a moment or two later, dressed in her underwear with the T-shirt still in her hand. She wasn't worried about wearing too much more since it was too warm and she was by herself now. The petite woman placed one of her favorite CD's in the stereo and cranked up the volume. She wasn't too concerned about disturbing anyone. After all, it was a Friday night and the majority of the dorm's occupants were at various parties to celebrate surviving the first week of the new school year.

The provocative tempo of "All Or Nothing" by Europe started to blare from the speakers, filling the air with words and music that made it hard to keep still. Before she realized it, the beat was driving her to dance as she moved her freshly done laundry from the basket to the homes that she had declared for them in the next year. The young blonde's mind was soon completely absorbed in the music.

Brooke stepped off the elevator onto the third floor. She was a little surprised at how quiet the dorm was. Standing there, the older woman remembered how loud the place had always been when she was in college. _How can they study in all this quiet? Man, if we could hear ourselves think, the music wasn't cranked up loud enough. I guess times have changed. _

The tall woman stood perfectly still and listened for a moment, then a small smile tugged at her lips when she detected the sound of music coming from a dorm room down the hall. She could make out the muffled sound of a stereo and followed it up to her sister's door. _Yeah, that's the way C.C.; I knew you had at least one of my genes in you, besides the looks. _

Brooke found herself tapping her fingers on her pants as they hung over the pockets that her thumbs were looped in. She walked up to the door. Even though she knew it wouldn't do any good, Brooke tried knocking on the door anyway, finding the beat of the music mimicked in her knock itself. Getting no response, she tried the doorknob. Surprised that it turned with ease, the door opened. _I've got to read C.C. the riot act about security and keeping her door locked._ She opened the door some more, then poked her head inside. What she saw brought a smile to her face as she hastily stepped inside the room and shut the door.

The blonde dancing on the opposite side of the room was oblivious to her surroundings. With exaggerated motions, she kept the rhythm of the music as she teasingly pulled the cotton shirt on over her head, seductively advancing it down over her body until it was in place.

The tall brunette leaned back against the door, crossing her arms over her chest as she admired the view. Sam was dressed in a baby doll T-shirt and underwear, dancing like there was no tomorrow. The sight of the small blonde was doing things to her being that Brooke couldn't believe. Settling in for the show, Brooke stood with her back against the door. She bent one of her long legs and let the sole of her boot rest upon the door as she listened to the blonde sing with the recording.

_"Can't stop me now, I've set my sights on you. Right to the heart, my aim is true. Yeah, that's why...All or nothing at all is how I feel about it. Won't stand my back to_ _the wall. I'll find my way around it. All or nothing at all... there's nothing I won't do...And the one thing I want all of is you."_

Brooke's smile grew through the remainder of the song, fighting every urge she had to walk up behind the girl and join in on her impromptu dancing. The sight was stimulating enough that she dare not get any closer.

Once the song finished, Sam flopped down onto her bed and pressed the stop button on the remote. That's when she noticed the tall, very relaxed woman in the doorway. "Ohmygod! Where'd you come from?" Sam clutched at her chest, wondering how long Brooke had been standing there.

"My Mom and Dad," Brooke answered with a grin. "You didn't mention that you were a dancer," she added with a wink.

"Well, you never asked." Sam stood and walked over to her dresser to grab a pair of jeans to put on.

Brooke was impressed that the girl acted like it was the most natural thing in the world to be in this state of undress around her. Out of respect for what privacy she could offer, Brooke turned her head away looking in the direction of C.C.'s bed, as Sam pulled on her pants.

Sam turned around to face Brooke and smiled when she saw the older woman looking anywhere in the room but at her. _Could it be possible that Brooke is more embarrassed than I am? _

She took in the sight of the older woman who was leaning casually against the door. Her eyes traveled down Brooke's face to her shoulders, where ebony tresses cascaded over a light jacket that was slightly open, revealing a black tank top underneath its light weight. Sam's eyes continued down the muscled abdomen to thighs encased in tight black denim and she had to remind herself to try not to stare. Sam took in a breath and moved her gaze to more tranquil scenery, the woman's face.

When Brooke lifted her eyes back up from gazing down at the floor, they were met and held by Sam's. Neither woman said a word for the first few moments. Their eyes seemed to be doing all of the talking for them.

It was an eerie feeling for Brooke, to be so mesmerized by anyone let alone this small imp of a woman. She waged a hard-fought battle with her numbed brain to speak, using the first thing that she could think of to break the silence. "So, you like Europe?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Sam's simple response was without skipping a beat.

Brooke shook her head in the negative. "Not too much anymore. Not really since 'The Final Countdown' was released in `86."

The blonde began to walk over toward the tall woman, closing the distance between them. She wasn't sure where her nerve was coming from, but she couldn't help not being nearer to Brooke.

"Well, I guess I'm just a retrospective kind of girl," she smiled not taking her eyes off the seas of blue that were on the horizon.

She stopped within a couple feet of the taller woman when another of her senses kicked into gear. _That cologne…_She was close enough to smell it and found herself inhaling deeper. _It's so subtle, but it's definitely her. _She thought about how being on Brooke's skin, and being heated by her rising temperature, made it just that much more fragrant than last week when she met her at dinner.

"How old were you then… two?" Brooke grinned as she tried to imagine the woman in front of her as a toddler.

"I think 'Countdown' was their greatest," Sam answered, ignoring the jibe at her age.

"That it was," Brooke nodded knowingly.

"And who said that music has any kind of time limit on it? As long as you have ears, you can listen to it," Sam began as Brooke raised an eyebrow in response. _God, does she realize how sexy she is when she does that? _ The blonde found her gaze lingering over that eyebrow.

"Good point. I stand corrected." The cool exterior never wavered but inside, Brooke was sure that if Sam walked any closer, she'd die on the spot.

_I stand corrected. _The words echoed in Sam's head, suddenly causing her to remember her manners. "I'm sorry, why don't you have a seat. You'll have a long wait if you're looking for C.C. You just missed her."

"Really? I talked to her earlier in the week and she told me to pick her up here at seven." There was a puzzled look on Brooke's face as she walked over and sat on her sister's bed. Looking at her watch, she wondered why C.C. hadn't told her about a change in their plans.

"Pick her up? She ran out of here about half an hour ago for that class she signed up for at the last minute."

Both of Brooke's eyebrows found their way into her hairline. "My sister signed up for a class on a Friday night? You're kidding?"

Sam shook her head. "Nope, I'm serious. It has something to do with the realm of stars in the night sky or something like that. She needed another elective and decided on that."

Brooke ran her hands through her hair, then let them rest on the bed behind her as she leaned back. "I can't believe I drove all the way out here to pick her up and she's not here." The older woman looked into Sam's eyes and with a twinkle added, "Can you believe my own sister dumped me?"

Brooke watched as Sam threw her head back and laughed, the honest reaction causing the woman across from her to smile.

"I'm sorry, Brooke. She must have forgotten. What were you going to do?"

"Oh, nothing special. We were going to go see 'Clueless'. It's playing at the Quad tonight. It's one of my favorites," Brooke answered.

"Alicia Silverstone."

"Yep. It's a few years old but it's a great movie."

"Yeah, that's what I've heard. I've never seen it," Sam admitted.

Brooke's eyes widened at the admission. "You're kidding? Well, I'd hate to have wasted a trip out here. Would you like to go?" Brooke asked.

Sam's eyes widened at the offer. "You mean...you'd take me with you?" Sam couldn't believe her luck. She quickly ran the last few bits of conversation back over in her mind. No, she hadn't heard wrong. _But why…why would this woman want to go with me? _

Brooke simply shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. Why not?" Brooke waited for an answer. She was secretly hoping that Sam would say 'yes'.

Determined not to let this opportunity go by, the young blonde spoke up. "You're right. Why not."

"Alright then," Brooke stood up, excited that she'd still get to see one of her favorite movies. _Well, I hope that's why I'm feeling excited. _It didn't matter that she had the movie at home on DVD. It just didn't have the same affect as seeing it in a theater.

"Great! Let's go!" Sam joined her, grabbing her keys as they made their way out the door.

Before Sam had the door closed all the way, she stopped. "Oops, almost forgot my campus I.D.," Sam turned back into the opened doorway. "Besides, I'd better leave C.C. a note, since she won't see your car here."

"Okay, I'll wait out here for you." Brooke stood patiently in the hall, wondering how the rest of the evening would run its course, as she watched the small blonde disappear out of her sight. It sure wasn't what she had planned for so far.

Sam scribbled out a note, leaving it on C.C.'s pillow. Passing by the small mirror on the wall, she touched up her hair and proceeded to meet Brooke out in the hallway.

"Ready?" Brooke asked at the reappearance of the blonde.

Sam nodded her head. "Yep. Let's get this show on the road." The blonde's smile was inviting as she walked toward the elevator.

The two women took the short elevator ride, making their way downstairs and over to Brooke's car. The taller woman unlocked the passenger's door for Sam, holding it open for her.

"You know, I could have done that," Sam pointed out. She watched as Brooke removed her jacket and placed it in the back before Sam got in.

"That's okay. I don't mind," Brooke replied as Sam got in and the taller woman shut the door after her.

"Neither do I," Sam mumbled under her breath, then reached over and unlocked the driver's side door.

Sliding into the driver's seat, Brooke started the engine, then pulled out of the parking space and drove the short distance to the campus theater.

"This is a nice car," Sam commented as she looked around at the interior.

"Thanks. Out of every car I've ever had, this is my favorite," Brooke spoke fondly of her 300.

"And how many is that?"

Brooke smirked at the question, sure that C.C. had warned Sam of her driving. "A few," she shrugged her shoulders, keeping her eyes on the road ahead.

The short drive didn't afford getting into more details of her driving history before Brooke had parked the car once again. After grabbing her jacket out of the back seat, she held the door once more for Sam and together they made their way up to the ticket window. Sam reached into her pocket but Brooke waved her off as she paid for the tickets.

"Don't worry about it. My treat."

"But I didn't..." Sam sighed.

They walked away from the window as Brooke asked, "Didn't what?"

"Didn't mean for you to treat me. I'm not a freeloader, Brooke." Sam said the last part a little more harshly than she had intended.

Brooke was surprised by Sam's reaction, being so used to C.C.'s constant assumption that the older sister pays for everything. After studying the younger woman's face for a long moment, Brooke looked down at her feet then back up into Sam's green eyes. "I didn't think you were. It's just a movie. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you."

The look on Brooke's face bothered Sam, especially since she knew that she had caused it. Tentatively, she placed a hand against the brunette's arm. "I'm sorry, Brooke. I just don't want you to think that I'm another one of your little sisters. You know, someone for you to watch over?"

"I didn't think that at all." Brooke found it hard not to stare into those green pools of understanding. _Nope, I definitely don't want to have you as a little sister. On the other hand, someone to watch over...well, we could give that another thought. _

Sam saw the truth in that statement behind Brooke's eyes and it made her smile. "Good. Because, I don't really want to be your sister." Sam paused for only a moment, showing her shyness by casting her gaze to the ground then back up to Brooke. "Mind you, that's not a bad thing. I'd rather just have you think of me as a friend."

Sam's suggestion brought a smile to Brooke's face. "Well, friend, you can buy next time. How's that?"

"Deal," the blonde's nose wrinkled as the smile on her face grew in size. "My treat next time."

Brooke held a hand out in the direction of the theater door as she invited her new friend. "Let's see a movie then, shall we?"

"Sounds good to me," Sam replied as they walked into the theater together, each one thinking the same thing.

_There's going to be a next time. _

**LINE BREAK**

The two women easily agreed on sitting in the back of the theater on the end of an aisle to accommodate Brooke's long legs. Within a minute or two of being seated, Sam soon realized the advantage of being shorter than her friend. Brooke sat as she always did with her feet out in the aisle, crossed at the ankles, which caused her torso to lean in toward Sam's seat. No sooner had they gotten comfortable in their seats, the movie started.

Although Brooke had seen the movie enough to know every line backwards and forwards, she found herself concentrating on Sam more than reciting her favorite lines as she usually did. Her gaze might have been on the screen in front of her but Brooke's full attention was on the young woman at her side.

With her senses tuned like a predator on the prowl, she listened intently to the rhythm of Sam's breathing and inhaled the scent of her shampoo as the young woman shifted positions in her seat. With each intake of breath and its gentle release as Sam sighed or giggled at certain parts in the movie, the young woman was driving the brunette crazy and was none the wiser to it.

No movie goes good without a tub of popcorn and in sharing one between them, every once in a while they happened to reach in at the same time. The casual touch of their hands at first was somewhat shy, eliciting a quickly pulled back hand and a whispered, 'Sorry', from both. But as the movie continued and the touches increased in number, each one resigned herself to the fact that it would happen. Little did they realize that each time it occurred, their touch lasted a little bit longer than the last time. There was something about the touching that added to the excitement of being at the theater, watching the movie on the big screen.

Halfway through the movie, Brooke turned her head and leaned as close to Sam's ear as she could without letting her lips touch it. She whispered, "How do you like it so far?"

Brooke's warm breaths against her ear caused Sam to close her eyes and take a deep breath as she tried to calm her racing heart. If the theater had been better illuminated, the woman next to her would have surely noticed the blush that crept up the blonde's neck. The only response Sam could manage was to turn a pursed set of lips in her friend's direction saying, "Shhhh..." while willing her eyes not to look into the pools of blue.

The escape of air from Sam's mouth tingled as it touched the older woman's face. Brooke stared at the lips so close to her own and found that she was starting to lean in without thinking, ready to taste the sweetness she knew she would find there. She stopped when Sam's eyes turned in her direction, meeting her own. Cool blue smiled at the twinkling green reflected in Sam's eyes. Then both women returned their attention to the movie playing out before them.

They sat there, staring at the action on the screen, while their minds considered what had almost happened, each one having it's own perspective on the issue.

_God, I almost kissed her._ Blue eyes darted to the blonde seated next to her, then back to the screen.

_I wonder what stopped her?_ Sam stole a glance at the tall woman beside her before letting the movie pull her in once more.

It wasn't until after the movie, when the last of the credits had finally rolled by that both women got up and walked slowly back to Brooke's car. They were the last two out of the theater, and noticed that the parking lot had emptied out quite a bit.

"That movie was great. I really enjoyed it," Sam said as they reached the car. "Thanks for asking me to go."

"You're welcome," Brooke replied as she pulled her keys from her pocket. "Anytime."

Sam stood next to the car, studying the tall woman as she reached down to insert the key into the lock. The cascade of dark hair fell to her right shoulder as she leaned over more, drawing the younger woman's attention to the graceful outline of Brooke's neck, which was exposed, as the jacket gaped. The blonde found herself staring longingly at it, wondering what it would take to get closer.

Brooke opened the door and turned her eyes toward Sam. Like some slow-motion camera effect, the actions moved one into the other as Sam slipped her arm under Brooke's jacket. Tugging lightly on the tank top underneath it to keep the taller woman from pulling away, she reached up and kissed her. It was nothing more than a brush of her lips against Brooke's, but it had been enough to send both of their heads reeling.

The taller woman couldn't have stopped what happened if she wanted to and really, when she came to think about it, she didn't want to. The brief encounter vanished just as quickly as it had come. Their lips separated and their bodies drew slightly back in shock.

"Why didn't you continue with your action in the theater?" Sam spoke quietly as they stood in a loose embrace next to the car.

"I… I don't know," Brooke tried to form an answer but could not get anything more than a stuttering of words to leave her lips. "I don't know what you're talking about. I mean...I didn't know what...I just...well I mean, I wasn't sure if you'd uh..." She noticed Sam smiling at her flustered state. Brooke took a deep breath, trying hard to calm herself down, but it wasn't working.

Blue eyes roamed over the young woman's face, coming to rest on a pair of eyes so soft that it caused her heart to ache. "Oh hell..." Brooke said just before wrapping her arms around the smaller woman and covering Sam's lips with her own. They finally **did **kiss and there was nothing rushed about it.

Sam's thoughts were racing full of emotions as she tried to bring to mind what she was feeling with the kiss that was captivating her lips. The only word Sam could think of to describe it was...tender. Nothing at all like she would have expected from the raven-haired woman. She allowed herself to sink into Brooke's embrace before both women reluctantly broke away. Keeping her eyes closed, Sam committed to memory the lingering kiss as she enjoyed the sensation of being held by this woman.

The blonde's mind began to draw from its past experiences, those many dreams that crept up on her while she slept. If she didn't know any better, it was as if all those times she woke up alone, never knowing who had haunted her dreams. She never forgot the feel of that warm embrace, much like the one she was in now.

Six years of dreams had led her to this night and somehow, Sam knew that she was in for more than she could ever imagine. Had her daydreams become real and the reclusive drummer that had caused her heart to beat wildly finally come to life? Or was her mind playing tricks on her like some practical joker? Only time would tell if fantasy and reality could ever become one. Then she smiled shyly as she mused. _At least they share the same name… Brooke._

"Have you been trying to drive me crazy all night?" The tall woman's question broke the quiet surrounding them as she leaned her forehead down against Sam's.

"Me, drive **you** crazy? I thought it was you trying to drive **me** crazy," Sam replied as she opened her eyes to look into the ocean of blue before her.

"Whatever." Brooke said with a soft laugh, "It worked."

Sam smiled, "I'd say that it did." She paused, thinking of her roommate. "Brooke, what do we tell C.C. if she asks what she missed?"

Brooke pulled her head back, inhaling deeply and thought about Sam's question for a long moment as she let her breath out. "I guess...whatever you'd like to tell her. You're the one who has to live with her. Tell her we went to the movie together."

"I get it...playing clueless, huh?" Sam asked with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

The older woman laughed, "Yeah, something like that." Brooke smiled and tilted her head back to gaze up at the stars in the sky. She thought about the topic of C.C.'s class and turned her gaze back to the woman in her arms.

Admiring the way the moonlight seemed to dance off of the green in Sam's eyes like the glistening far off twinkle of a star, Brooke spoke what was on her mind. "Tell her...she can find her own stars. I'm happy with the ones I've found right here."

Brooke closed her eyes as the distance between their lips lessened once again, losing herself in the vast display of the universe as two worlds came together out of nowhere.


	4. Ch4 What Do You Look For In A Stalker?

What Do You Look For In A Stalker

_"...I think you'd like my bedroom, too… walls covered in you; pictures of_ _you…"_

* * *

The raven-haired form got out of bed sometime around nine on Saturday morning. Brooke hadn't been able to catch more than two or three hours of sleep off and on all night. After another hour or two in her studio, she had spent her time awake, laying in bed, thinking of the movie and the woman she had taken to it, Sam. When you got right down to it, the kisses shared with Sam after the movie was what Brooke pondered about more than anything else.

Not quite sure exactly what her feelings were for her sister's roommate; Brooke tried to take a good, long look at them. She knew she was attracted to her. In fact, she was attracted to Sam to the point of distraction. She had admitted that to herself as she walked into the dorm room the night before, when she saw Sam dancing around half-naked. The woman closed her eyes and could still see Sam's green eyes staring back at her.

Brooke had driven back to the dorm after the movie where both women confirmed what a great time they had with one another. She had declined on Sam's offer to go upstairs when she noticed her sister's truck parked a few rows down. Sam could not hide the disappointment in her eyes as she smiled and started to get out of the car.

Before the smaller woman had the chance to get the door open, Brooke placed her hand on the blonde's arm. Sam turned to face Brooke as the older woman leaned forward to kiss her, softly. As they pulled away, no words were exchanged. Their eyes said it all.

After making sure that Sam got into the dorm safely, Brooke found herself driving home on autopilot. Her every thought was of jade eyes and golden hair.

She didn't remember how she got home, but found herself in her basement studio. The array of technology before her spanned the recording industry timeline, from the latest recording equipment to some of the classics or antique junk as C.C. termed them, they all could be found in the woman's possession.

For some unknown reason, Brooke found herself looking through her old reel to reels. Everything Anti-Zero had ever recorded was there. The next thing she realized, she was listening to their first single by the same name as the band that had recorded it. She found the track sheet inside the case, designating the track that each instrument was recorded on, as well as all of their mix-down notes.

Studying it carefully, Brooke placed the track sheet on the clipboard at the top of the soundboard and started the tape. She listened carefully as she played around with all of the settings and before long, had remixed the entire song. The overall drum volume had been brought up a notch while adding a bit of reverb to the snare. As an afterthought, she added a chorus effect to James' lead vocal track and brought up the volume a bit on the background vocals recorded by her and Peter.

Once she was positive it was mixed to her liking, she recorded it on DAT, CD, and saved it as an MP3 file. It was this last action that found her logging onto the company server and e-mailing Sam at three in the morning.

_Subj: Anti-Zero_  
_Date: August 25, 3:07:56 AM Eastern Daylight Time_  
_From: Brooke Loran_  
_To: Sam Moleson_

_File: (901492 bytes)_  
_DL Time (44000 bps): 6 minutes_

_Hi Sam, I thought you might like this. It's a sound byte I found of the song, Anti-Zero. I guess you could say that Brooke Loran and I have known each other for a while, hence the addy. And yeah, I do have quite a bit of collectibles with her playing on them._

_Brooke_

Hitting the send button, she scowled, furrowing her brow, thinking about how impersonal the e-mail had sounded. She noticed the time at the bottom right of the computer screen, promising herself to remedy the situation later. Although Brooke wasn't the least bit tired, she knew she needed to try and get some sleep.

Now, here she lay hours later and still could not get the thought of Sam out of her head. It's no use. I might as well get up and shower. The woman climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

The shower had done little for her mental state as it was still occupied with the events of the previous night. She sat at her computer, idly checking her e-mail, as she tried to bring her mind to the present. That was when Brooke noticed an e-mail from the band manager earlier in the week, confirming the signing of their contract at eleven this morning.

"Shit. Forgot about that," Brooke cursed. She had just enough time to finish checking her e-mail before she had to leave. Her heart skipped a beat as she scrolled down to Sam's e-mail addy. Subject: Apologies. Brooke hardened her heart for the letdown she knew she would find upon clicking the 'Open' button.

_Subj: Apologies_  
_Date: August 25, 3:16:12 AM Eastern Daylight Time_  
_From: Sam Moleson_  
_To: Brooke Loran_

_Brooke,_

_I'm sorry for the mix up last night. I should have never taken the initiative. But then again, if I hadn't I'm afraid that you may never have acted on impulse._

_I'm not really that forward, but the timing just felt so right. I know you think that I'm young, maybe even too young, but this I can tell you, I'd really like to get to know you better, without the rest of your sisters around._

_Hey, before I forget, thanks for that sound bite of Anti-Zero. I...ah...I was just wondering, how good are you with other bites? You know, you don't have to answer that, really._

_If you'd like, maybe we could use a chat room or something Saturday night and just talk. Plan out the next time or so. Nothing heavy, just some good old talk. If you can let me know…_

_Well, time for me to go dream of stars and kisses and clueless nights._

_Sam_

"Nothing heavy…what the hell is going on here now." Brooke sat staring at the screen. "Don't tell me I'm getting caught up in some collegian's bad girl fantasy." She leaned back in the chair and let her head rest in her folded arms on top of the chair. Staring off dreamily into the ceiling, she thought about the small blonde. "She's cute, but do I really want to…." The dark-haired woman shook her head, trying to get the image out of her mind. "Hell, what do I want?" She slumped forward and propped her elbow on the desk, allowing her head to lean on her hand. "I could be a bad girl…I've got the leather, got the shades. Hell, I've even got Loran's rep." Brooke thought about all the stories that were made up by the record company's publicists about the ever-elusive Loran that helped to sell their songs. "Why did I ever agree to let them do that? You know why...cause you wanted to keep your true identity a secret, that's why. But…do I really want to start that again?"

Sighing deeply, the woman shut down her programs and pushed herself away from the computer. "Not right now, Sam. I've got to think about this for a while." She got up and headed for the door. "And I know just what will keep me distracted. Besides, I'll let it mull around in there for a while. I'm in no hurry to rush into anything."

* * *

One brown eye opened slowly with the sound of "You've got mail" for the twentieth time. "What the hell are you doing over there, it's only noon, for Christ's sake." C.C.'s right hand groped until she found want she was looking for, then flung it at the offending noise, hitting Sam in the process.

"HEY! What are you hitting me for?" Sam picked the pillow up and tossed it back at the cocooned person in the bed. "I'm just checking my e-mails."

"It must be pretty damned important for you to be checking it every two minutes." She rolled over and drew her long form up into a ball, settling back into the fetal position she had just left. "It's Saturday. Don't you ever sleep in? Jeez, you got in later than me last night."

"Yes, and I was out at the movies."

C.C.'s head popped up at that answer. "Oh, yeah, what'd you see?"

"Ah, Clueless, why?"

With a Cheshire cat grin, C.C. sank back into the bed. "I didn't think that it got over that late."

Sam rolled her eyes. "What are you, my mother?"

"That depends," C.C.'s head craned up off the pillow, "Is your dad cute?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"C.C. be serious." Sam turned back to the computer and logged on again.

"Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer." She stuck her tongue out at the blonde and cringed as the e-mail greeting cheerfully announced, "You've got mail." With the annoyance of a scared feline, the brunette shot straight up in the bed and screamed, "Aargh! Will you read it already? Who is that important anyway?"

She looked at Sam, watching the blush run rampant across the woman's skin. "You went out with someone. Didn't you, Roomie?"

"Ah, me…ah…"

"Oh yeah, you." She leaned closer to the red-tinged woman. "Spill it."

"It wasn't a date. I just kind of went to the movies with someone."

"Good looking someone?" C.C. eyes widened as she waited to hear.

"C.C., why would you care? I'm not interested in your type of date."

"Inquiring minds want to know. Did you get any?"

"I don't…I mean…"

"Don't you remember?" C.C. rolled her eyes. "Was it that bad that you don't remember, or so good that you don't want to tell?" The brown-eyed woman leered, thinking about the possibility of some good juicy gossip.

"Well, ah…we didn't do anything at the movies, just watched the film."

"Who said that I was referring to just that dark movie theater? How about afterwards? That 'someone' did escort you home, didn't they?"

"Well, that 'someone' wasn't an immature kid. Of course they dropped me off."

"Yeah, and that is such a long drive from the Quad." C.C. thought for a moment, "Must have taken them a while to warm up that engine or did you just go straight to overdrive?" The brunette winked at Sam, enjoying the deeper shades of red that the girl was showing, as each layer worked its way up her face.

The blonde's eyes grew bigger. "I'm not promiscuous with just anybody."

"Well, I figured that 'someone' was a woman..." C.C. shrugged her shoulders, "automatic transmission."

"What's that have to do with it?"

"You told me that you don't do stick shift."

Sam looked at her puzzled as she reran the statement through her head, while C.C. leered, waiting for the full effect to take hold.

Hiding her face in her hands, Sam realized what C.C. was implying. "Oh my God, no."

"So, you going to tell me who she is or do I have to guess, cause I really don't like guessing games. Brooke," C.C. paused to clear her throat, noticing that Sam was gulping air like there was no tomorrow, then continued, "does that to me all the time."

Hearing the mention of Brooke's name, Sam could feel the start of a full-blown scorcher of a blush coming on. The heat starting in her chest and rising rapidly up her neck, heading for the top of her head where she thought steam would escape out her ears.

"What's the matter? Why is your face turning so red? Sam, are you okay? Do you need some air?" The brunette opened the only window in the room and made motions to help the air come in. Then C.C. stood up posing with her hand on her hip and tilting her head. "You are just so not the conversationalist today. Did you at least kiss her goodnight?"

Sam fanned her face with both hands, trying to decrease the heat she could feel as the questions came too close to home. She wasn't ready to say anything, especially to C.C., about her and Brooke. But then again, was there even a 'her and Brooke' since she still hadn't seen a reply? "If I tell you, will you shut up?"

"Only if it's juicy enough." The taller woman grinned evilly.

"I kissed her. There you have it." Sam sat mortified by what she was saying.

"Just one? Is that it?" C.C. held up a single finger and stared at it. "I hope it was at least a good one. Could she roll her tongue?"

"Well, it was more than one," the blonde cringed. "She did kiss me back."

"Gee, if I would have known you were like that, I could have asked to borrow Brooke's leather for your new dominatrix get-up. You are such the little aggressor." C.C. walked past her and leaned in, giving a little growl as she did so. "I'm taking my shower, play on that e-mail all you want." She strode off into the bathroom, leaving Sam to think about what she had just said.

"Brooke has leather?" The half-whispered words gave rise to new thoughts as Sam twisted her neck trying to imagine the dark-haired woman clad in leather. "Boy, it's getting hot in here."

* * *

The dark-haired woman pushed open the door and stumbled into her house. The meeting for the signing took a lot longer than she had anticipated. Looking at her watch, she decided that a quick call for pizza was in order since most of the local restaurants would be crowded during suppertime on a weekend evening. Grabbing her cell phone, Brooke made the call, then headed for her office on the second floor. Passing through the room, she booted up her computer before heading to her bedroom to change.

The loose-fitting clothing was helping to put her at ease as she slipped back into the office, finding her favorite companion sitting in her chair.

"Mario, you better not be surfing those puppy porn sites again." The woman laughed as she reached out to hug her four-legged friend. "Come on, boy, get down. Maybe I'll let you play later."

The husky followed her command and took a seat on the floor next to her feet as they exchanged places.

Once into the company's server, she opened her e-mail file and looked at the long list of waiting communications. Scrolling down the list she dismissed them all until one in particular caught her eye for the second time that day.

"Guess it's time to deal with you," Brooke sighed as she stretched her neck, lessening the mounting tension before she clicked on the e-mail from Sam and reread its contents. She took a minute to fully absorb its meaning and then slowly blew out a breath before hitting the reply button.

_Subj: Re: Apologies_  
_Date: August 25, 5:37:24 PM Eastern Daylight Time_  
_From: Brooke Loran_  
_To: Sam Moleson_

_You know, you are probably right. I would have never acted on impulse if you hadn't kissed me first. I spent the majority of the night thinking of where we might stand now and all that I've decided is that I don't know. It's been a long time since I've even thought of letting anybody get close enough to touch me the way you did._

_Sam, I would like to give this a try but I need time to figure out what exactly "this" is. Maybe you could help me out with that one if you think you're up for the challenge._

_About that talk you wanted to have tonight, sorry but I got tied up at work. Maybe we can plan on it for next week instead, when my schedule settles down a bit. Let me know when a good time would be for you._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Brooke_

"Okay, Mario," she hit the send key, swiveling her chair away from the computer, "pizza should be here any minute. I'll race you to the door."

* * *

The bathroom door opened and the freshly showered woman emerged from the steam-filled room. "God, that felt good." Sam sauntered over to the computer and did what she'd been doing all day, checking for her e-mail.

Sighing simultaneously as she hit the mouse to open her account, she mumbled to herself about wasting her time. "I don't know why I'm trying this again." The list slowly scrolled by and the returned subject line drew her eye. "Whoa, she did answer me."

Opening the e-mail site she quickly downloaded it, holding her breath the entire time. "Okay, let's see what she says." The green eyes skimmed the words, and upon reaching the end, she could feel the excitement in her chest as her heart felt all fluttery. Trying to calm her emotions down, she started reading the letter over, more slowly this time.

Without thinking, Sam's fingers began typing in response.

_Subj: Re: Apologies  
Date: August 25, 9:01:22 PM Eastern Daylight Time  
From: Sam Moleson  
To: Brooke Loran_

_Brooke,_

_Do I think I'm up for the challenge? It's not a challenge but more like destiny. Things happen for a reason and that's why I'm matched up with C.C. It's fate, believe it or not, that I'm here to meet you. I'm not sure why or how but I do believe that there is a reason. Crazier things have happened, you know. I'm not trying to rush anything here. I'm just saying that things will happen along the way to show us._

_Where do you think this is taking us? I don't think that you can really say that you didn't feel something. I saw the looks that you were giving me at your family's dinner. The question remains…what did you feel?_

_I'm open for suggestions. How about you? Let's talk about it next weekend…say Saturday at 8 PM, okay?_

_Oh, and that kiss…it may have been impulse but my heart knew it was right._

_Later,_

_Sam_

The blonde read it over once, then sent it without another thought. She paused only long enough for the message to be transmitted before shutting down the computer and climbing into bed.

"God, who would have thought waiting for an e-mail could be so tiring."

She lay on her side facing C.C.'s empty bed and wondered what trouble the brunette was wreaking on the male population of the small college town. Then in a hushed tone, she muttered out her last words of the night.

"G'night, C.C., where ever you are."

The blonde shut her eyes and let sleep fill her soul.

* * *

Checking her e-mail one last time before bed, Brooke saw the name that was becoming so familiar to her, Sam Moleson. Taking in a deep breath, she opened it and ran through the lines, stopping every so often as her mind tried to comprehend what really was being said.

"Destiny…fate…rushing things…open for suggestions…?" asked the stunned woman, "What's this about? One series of kisses?" Brooke pushed her chair back from the computer as if to put some distance between her and the words on the screen. "What the hell am I getting into here?" Both hands ran through her long, dark hair as her legs pushed off to raise her body from the chair. She did what she always did when things started closing in on her. She paced.

"Maybe crazier things have happened, but not to me." She shook her head letting the long tresses cascade freely around her shoulders. "Not because of me either, not any more. I am nobody's destiny."

The woman looked back to the computer screen as her nerves felt the tingle of a good panic attack coming on. She knew how they felt; she'd been in that same situation before when she was forced to choose between her true self and what everyone made her out to be. Deciding to give it a rest, she did exactly that.

"Come on, Mario. It's time for bed."

The sound of six feet shuffled out of the room and headed toward her bed. Dropping down onto its edge, she rolled over, pulling the comforter in place as her faithful pet climbed in beside her, expecting his nightly routine of ear rubs and gentle hugs.

Feeling the dog's cold nose on her skin, Brooke just grunted, "Not tonight, Mario, I've got a headache."

The animal whimpered for a moment then laid his head down and snuggled closer to his mistress.

* * *

It was late Thursday morning by the time Sam had left for her first class at 10:30. The young girl had been moping around since she sent that e-mail off to Brooke Saturday night, waiting for a reply. She hadn't heard anything from her since.

Finally, alone in the room for the first time all weekend, C.C. sat staring at the computer screen, feeling in total need of a break from the assignment that she was working on. Leaning back in the chair, she did a slow swivel and let her eyes take in the changing view of the small room. When the ride had come to a stop, she found her eyes gazing on the numerous posters above Sam's bed that proclaimed Anti-Zero number one, and acted like a shrine to the band's drummer, Brooke Loran.

"Hmm…I wonder how Brooke is doing." She pivoted and reached for the phone. After punching in a quick succession of numbers, she leaned back again and waited for the voice of her sister.

The sleep-filled voice croaked out a monosyllable answer to the lively ring. "What?"

"Good Morning, sunshine. You have a late night?"

"Bite me, Chase," came the automatic reply.

"Ah…must not have been a good one."

"Huh?"

"Aren't we coherent this morning."

"What do you want?"

"Just checking in on my favorite sister. You know I haven't seen you for over a week. Not to mention that someone hasn't been to work all week or she would have returned my phone calls. Besides, I'm bored and need someone to tease."

"Why can't you tease your roommate?"

"Well, she's not here and you are…well, at least I think you are."

"You thought wrong," Brooke sighed. "Maybe later tonight but not now."

"Is that an invitation for dinner? It sure sounded like one to me."

"Whatever…when and where, C.C.?"

"Pick me up at the room and we'll go from there," C.C. giggled. "I don't think you'll remember any more than that."

"Are you happy?"

"Sure, why?"

"`Cause you're spending my money again."

"Awww… but I'm you're baby sister Brooke. Don't you love me?"

"If you say so."

"Okay, think you can be here by six?"

"What time is it now?"

"Eleven."

"Better make it six thirty." She pulled in a deep breath, "It's going to take me a while."

"Gee, sis, I forgot how long it takes for old people to crawl out of bed. I wouldn't want you to rush and break a hip."

"C.C.?"

"Yeah."

"Bite me."

"Hopefully you'll take me somewhere that will serve enough food and I won't have to. Bye, Brooke."

"Hmphf."

C.C. listened to the sound of the phone being thrown to the floor ending the conversation. "God, I hate when they just toss you away."

* * *

The long strides of the tall woman carried her exhausted body down the carpeted hallway of the dorm until she stopped at the designated room. Leaning up against the doorway, Brooke rapped on the door and waited. She closed her eyes and let her head lean onto the surface of the door, while she let her knuckles tap out a rhythmic sound as she tried to get the attention of the room's inhabitants.

"Come on, C.C., you've got wheels. Why do I always have to come to you?" She eyed the doorknob and reached for it, starting to rotate her wrist as she gripped it. "What am I doing? Remember what you found the last time you opened that door." She let the go of the doorknob, like it was on fire, and knocked even louder again.

"C.C. open the GODDAMN door." She pounded the smooth surface of the door with her open palm.

There was a muffled voice from the other side of the door that got louder by the second, until the door was yanked open, almost causing Brooke to fall in the room.

"Been waiting long? I was just finishing my make-up." Taking a good look at her sister, C.C. reached out and offered her a hand into the room. "Good God woman, you look like shit."

"You want to explain to me why you call me to set this up and when I get here seven and a half hours later, you're not ready?" Brooke came in and sat down on the chair at the desk. "Thanks for the compliment."

"Well, I can see that coffee is the first order of the dinner." She headed back over to her closet. "I just have a few things to do." Looking over again at Brooke, she voiced her opinion. "I guess jeans are the order of the day."

"Yeah, whatever."

The older woman made herself comfortable in the low-backed chair, tilting it backward as she let her head hang over its edge. Her blood shot eyes roamed from the ceiling to the wall behind her. She was surprised to see her own upside-down image on the wall next to Sam's bed. Brooke blinked, then blinked again. The image didn't change. Sitting bolt upright, she spun the chair around and stared directly at her image gazing back at her with that sultry bad girl look.

"C.C.! What in the name of hell is this?" Her long arm stretched out and narrowed down to the single index finger that pointed at the images on the wall above Sam's bed.

The girl turned around with a shirt in one hand and jeans in the other. "I think they call it a collage."

"I know what it's called, smart ass. Why is my face the center of it?"

"Hey, I didn't put it there. Ask Sam. She's the one who downright worships Anti-Zero."

Brooke rolled her eyes and in that action, noticed that the bathroom door was closed. She got up from the chair and crossed the small room in two steps until she held her sister's shoulders in her hands. Through clenched teeth she loudly whispered, "And it never crossed your mind to warn me about this?"

"About what? Why the hell are you whispering?"

Brooke stole a look at the bathroom door. "You don't find it the least bit odd that your new roommate," her head motioned to the collage, "has my rock star face plastered all over that side of the room?"

"Actually, I find it quite funny. I thought I wouldn't see you as much when I moved out."

"This isn't funny," Brooke whispered. "Shhh, she'll hear us."

"Of course it is. She's still got a crush on Loran…deal with it. Why do you care anyway? Besides, those pictures of you were up when you came here for the movie. You mean to tell me that you didn't see them then?" C.C. pushed away from her sister and started to change her clothing. "And Brooke, I wouldn't worry about her hearing us. She's not here."

Brooke stuttered around her answer before shyly and quietly admitting, "I…I was…was…ah…preoccupied with something else." She could feel a slight blush slowly creep up her neck, before stopping suddenly as she realized what C.C. had said. _Besides, those pictures of you were up when you came here for the movie. You mean to tell me that you didn't see them then?_

"Speaking of which, Chase...why in the hell did you tell me to pick you up for a movie, if you knew you wouldn't even be here?"

C.C. quickly tried to change the subject so her sister would not figure out her plan. "Whoa... look at the time. You know, Brooke, I'm really getting hungry."

Brooke rolled her eyes, deciding for the moment to let it drop. "Whatever. Hurry up, let's get going." Brooke waited until the clothing was in place, then opened the door. "I'll meet you in the car."

"Hey, I gave you an extra half hour and you can't even give me another five minutes." C.C. shook her head. "Guess she's at that stage of her life when she feels the clock is running out."

* * *

The restaurant was crowded, the service was slow, but Brooke was even slower as she sat with her head in her hand, pushing her food around the plate in front of her.

"You going to eat that food or wait for it to decompose first?" C.C. watched, as her sister didn't acknowledge her words. She tapped the handle of her knife on the table, then waved her other hand in front of the woman's face. "Your battery dead or what?"

"Huh?" Brooke looked up and tried to fit into the conversation. "Good food, but you're right. The service sucks."

"Are you ignoring everybody in general, or is it just me? Who the hell threw you for a loop?"

Brooke's eyes darted from C.C. to her plate and stayed there. "Had a lot on my mind lately," she mumbled, "and your roommate didn't help any."

"What did Sam do?"

"You tell me. What kind of crush does she have on Loran?"

"Why? Your inbox low on fan mail?"

Blue eyes glared at the younger woman across the table. "I'm not ready for that stage to start up again." She tossed her fork down onto the plate. "Damn it, C.C., you could have warned me," she growled out.

"Hey, keep it down." C.C. motioned with her head to the people around them. "You want everyone to know that you're acting like a crazed lunatic?"

"I am not a crazed lunatic. I've…I've just been in a piss poor mood for thirty years," came the instant response.

"Brooke, what's the big deal? She's got a crush. It's not like she's stalking you."

The older woman's eyes widened as she leaned forward, resting her arms on the table. "Maybe she is."

C.C. let her arms go limp at her sides and rolled her eyes. "Oh, pleeease. Sam's as harmless as Spider Woman." The brunette thought for a moment then added teasingly, "Just stay away from her kisses."

Brooke subconsciously brought her fingers to her lips and considered the thought. Kisses…did she say kisses? Oh, God.

The younger woman watched the contemplative look on her sister's face. "Brooke, are you okay?"

"Ah…I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Gee, I don't know. Just seems like you're not that interested in dinner." She took another sip of her drink. "You know, I remember that the venom of a spider has a tendency to make you sick to your stomach. I'll have to remember that for Trivial Pursuit." The young woman eyed the food still remaining on her sister's plate. "You haven't been bitten lately, have you?"

"C.C., you're digging."

"I know and dirt usually gets better the deeper you go." The woman looked around. "Hey, look, I think that's Mom over there." C.C. stood up and shouted in the direction of their mother, "Hey, Mom!" Waving her hands wildly, C.C. yodeled, causing everyone within earshot to look at her as they grimaced, "Yoo-hoo…over here!"

"God, you are the baby of the family." Brooke hung her head and covered it with her hands.

Within seconds, Mabel Gordon was seated at her daughters' table. "Hello dears," she looked from one child to another, "How are you today?"

C.C. piped out, "I'm doing just fine but Brooke thinks she has a stalker."

The angered woman grabbed her napkin off of her lap and threw it at her sister; just barely missing her mother's outstretched hand. "Say it louder, they didn't here you back on campus." Brooke turned her gaze toward her mother. "What are you doing here, Mom? I didn't think you'd come this far out for dinner."

"Oh, I was just doing some shopping with Edith, spending some of your father's hard-earned money. She just loves the old shops near here." Mabel then shook her head as if to clear it. "But that's not important. Honey, what's got you upset?"

The blue-eyed woman pointed to C.C. and spat out. "Her roommate started it."

Mabel looked at both daughters, then centered on C.C. "What did Sam start?"

The younger woman rolled her eyes at the childish antics of her older sister. "Not a thing. The big baby over there is just being paranoid."

"I'm not a big baby." The woman pushed her lower lip out as she let out a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" The soft touch of a mother's hand rested on her trembling daughter's arm. "Tell me, Brooke."

Very calmly and hardly above a whisper, Brooke's face was serious as she said. "I think she's a stalker."

Having raised four daughters with varying personalities, Mabel knew that all insecurities needed to be dealt with accordingly. "Has she followed you?"

"No," Brooke answered as she cast her eyes down toward her lap.

"Does she bother you at the office?"

"No," Brooke began to twist the corners of her shirt.

"Does she hang out around your house?"

"NO!"

"Does she call you on the phone? Or leave notes on your car?"

"No."

"Honey, then how can she be stalking you?"

"God, Mom, she's got my face as Loran plastered all over the wall above her bed, and C.C. told me she has a crush on me."

"Loran, Brooke. A crush on Loran," C.C. corrected her sister.

"Same difference." Brooke fired back.

"I don't really think that constitutes a stalker, Brooke." Mabel patted her hand trying to soothe her.

Brooke tried to think of anything that she could tell her mother to prove her theory. "Well, she did send me a couple of e-mails. Does that count?"

C.C. looked interested. "Did you answer her?"

"Well, yeah. The first one was a thank you for dinner last Sunday."

"Mom, did Sam e-mail you with a thank-you? I mean you did make the dinner and it was at your house." C.C. looked at her mother.

Thinking for a moment before answering, "Well, she did say thank you that night before the two of you left, C.C."

"I guess that's because you don't have business cards for C.C. to hand out," Brooke glared at her sister.

"Oh, puh-leeease," the younger woman rolled her eyes. "I was only trying to get you a little…"

"A little what?" Mabel looked stunned at first, then caught on. "Your sister can do well enough for herself. Well… most of the time."

"Business, Mom, a little business." C.C. shifted in her seat. "Sam's in the Public Relations Program at school."

"Oh?" Mabel looked surprised.

Brooke's eyes widened, "Oh great, now you want me to have her working for me so she can stalk me easier."

"Now take it easy, Brooke. She might be good at what she does."

The blue-eyed woman ran a replay through her mind of the kisses from the other night, then sighed heavily.

"That's what I'm afraid of," she muttered under her breath. "Excuse me, I've…ah…I'll be right back." Brooke got up and made her way to the restroom on the far side of the restaurant, while C.C. and her mother continued to discuss Brooke's paranoia.

"I'm worried about her, Mom." CC watched her sister walk away. "I think her wanting to keep Loran buried is getting the best of her."

"I don't know what she's worried about. Sam's a nice girl, not some crazy lunatic fan." Mabel shook her head as she remembered the days of Loran and Anti-Zero. "Why…Brooke doesn't even look anything like she did when she was in that group. The blonde streaks have all grown out and her hair isn't short anymore."

"I know, Mom, but try telling her that." The younger woman dug into her food deciding that she'd need all the energy she could get in case Brooke decided she needed to run away from her imagined stalker. _She's_ _not sticking me with this bill. _

* * *

Splashing some cold water on her face, Brooke could feel her sense of equilibrium coming back to normal. _Okay, go out there and finish dinner with C.C. and forget about all this talk of stalkers._ She looked at her reflection in the mirror_. Yeah, right. She's a kid. Younger than C.C. even. How much harm can she be?_ She stared at her lips, remembering the soft hungry kisses that the blonde so eagerly placed on them. A lot… a whole lot.

She straightened up, dried her hands off on the paper towels, and walked out into the bustling restaurant. Turning the corner of the hallway into the main dining area, she stopped short when a familiar blonde head came into view. Gosh, she is following me now. The tall woman slid into the corner behind a booth and watched through the silk foliage of the planter that surrounded the top of the partition.

The hostess was leading a party of three women through the crowded tables with the ease of a skater on ice. As the party came closer, Brooke was able to get an unobstructed view of all three. The first in line was an older woman of about sixty with neatly styled, gray hair. Her short body moved briskly on the heels of the hostess. After her, was a taller, younger woman with shoulder length blonde hair. Her features were similar to the first woman and Brooke soon figured them for a mother/daughter combination. The final member of the party looked much younger with her long blonde hair and milky complexion. The small form of the woman carried her clothing well, even with the lightweight jacket that covered her upper torso.

Brooke stood mesmerized by the sight. "Sam," she whispered only loud enough for herself to hear as she watched. The hostess was now turning in the direction of the empty booth that the tall woman was hiding behind.

"Oh, shit." She ducked down lower into the jungle of plants around her.

The hostess showed the location to the women and they filed in around the half-circle table, taking their seats. Sam slid out after a minute and proceeded to take off her jacket, revealing a well worn T-shirt that appeared a little smaller than it should have been. The shirt featured the now defunct band, Anti-Zero.

The plants seemed to sway in the breeze as Brooke moved them to get a better view. "Oh my God!" She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her words. Damn, could it get any tighter?

The perky blonde looked around her. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, dear?" the older woman asked.

"Nothing, Aunt Sandy, I guess it was my imagination." Sam sat down and picked up the menu.

"You always had a good one of those, Sam."

"Yeah, I guess I did when I was a kid. Hey Crystal, remember how we used to pretend that we were Anti-Zero's biggest fans and went on tour with them? You with Peter, and me with Loran."

"Oh, so that was only pretend…hmmm?" The older woman couldn't help teasing her niece.

"Oh, Mom. You know what we mean." Crystal shrugged it off and defended her cousin a bit. "We'd never be anything in their eyes."

"Well, enough about pretending. What about that young lady that you met, Sam?"

_God I can't stay here all night listening to Sam talk about her love life_. Brooke let the foliage gently fall back into place as she withdrew from the hiding spot and started to step away, pausing long enough to let a small child in a cowboy hat, waving his fluorescent water gun, step in front of her.

"Who are you talking about Aunt Sandy? Brooke?" The young blonde asked flashing a smile.

Brooke turned in mid step at the sound of her name and moved back into the greenery. With all her senses on full alert she waited patiently to see where the conversation was headed.

Her aunt smiled as she thought how ironic it was for the woman to have the same name as her niece's teenage crush. "So… you've met your Loran, eh?"

"Brooke, Aunt Sandy. I met a Brooke." Sam corrected her. "She's nothing like Loran. Nothing at all."

Crystal's face lit up in hope. "What does she look like? Anything at all like your idol?"

Sam thought for a moment. Then shook her head. "No, except that she's tall like her, but the hair is wrong and she's way too nice to be a rock star." The blonde put her menu down. "Brooke does work in the music industry. Though, I'm not sure doing exactly what. Besides, Loran couldn't hold a candle to Brooke. She's just…" she closed her eyes and dreamed for a minute, "I don't know… _**real**_. She's someone that I can actually touch." Sam smiled remembering the soft kisses they shared.

It finally dawned on Brooke that she could possibly be wrong, very wrong, about her stalker scenario. She really doesn't have a clue yet. Somewhat relieved, the woman closed her eyes and nodded approvingly to the bushes around her. That's when the sudden shock of an icy, wet substance first made itself known between her shoulder blades.

Stone cold, blue eyes now pinned the young child as he gleefully shouted, "You're dead, I killed you." The boy quickly became quiet as he began backpedaling away from the glaring adult who remained hidden by the plastic shrubbery.

"Well, I think it's nice." Crystal slid out of the booth and stood, turning to see the full room.

"Yikes." Brooke saw the woman looking directly at her as she had turned her attention back to the table and away from the child. Now, I'll really be dead. She crouched down to hide behind the plants and looked for someplace to scurry off to. Without looking, she darted across the small hall and pushed open the door to the ladies room.

"This should be safe."

That thought didn't last very long before she heard Sam's voice on the other side of the door.

"Shit." Brooke moved boldly to the front of the line, "Pardon me. Excuse me, pregnant lady coming through."

She paused only long enough to let the other woman leave the stall before stepping inside it and locking the door. _That worked well. Got to remember that one for some of those concerts._ She breathed a sigh of relief that was somewhat foreign to the surroundings.

"Wow, I guess there's a little bit of a line." Crystal turned to Sam. "You sure this was a good idea?"

"Yeah, when you gotta go, you gotta go," she teased.

"So, Sam, what's this mystery person like?" Crystal asked as the line moved forward.

"I told you."

"No… I want the dirt," Crystal laughed. "Not the PG version that you're feeding my Mom."

"You would. Jeez, Crystal, can't I have any secrets?"

"Not from me," She winked at her cousin. "So, have you gotten a taste of the lips yet?"

"Well, yeah," she cleared her throat. "I sort of initiated that one."

"You go, girl!"

"I don't know. I think it may have been the wrong thing to do. I haven't heard a thing from this person since the day after."

"Day after?" Crystal blinked. "How'd you do that?"

"E-mails, hon. Got to love the modern technology. Anytime, anywhere, it's in your mailbox."

"How long has that been, the e-mail message I mean?"

Sam sighed. "Four days." She made a pouty kind of face. "I don't think she likes me."

"Hey, Sam, maybe it's just not a good time for her now. You know some people do get pretty busy with work and all," Crystal whispered so their conversation would not be overheard by the other patrons.

"I know, I was just hoping to hear something more at least."

"Hey, I'll meet you back at the table if not in here," Crystal left the front of the line and headed for the open door on the right side of Brooke.

"You got it, Crys," Sam replied, happy to see the stall two doors left of Crystal's was now becoming vacant. "I'm right behind you."

Brooke stood frozen in place as she heard the two familiar voices take up residence in the stalls on either side of hers. She hung her head with guilt and banged it repetitively against the door of her stall. Why me?

Not knowing whether to bolt and run, or wait it out, Brooke was jolted to her senses by the pounding on her door.

"Hey, pregnant lady, you all right in there?" The washroom attendant sounded concerned.

"Fi…" coughing to change her voice to a higher pitch, "Just fine, thanks for asking, I'll be out in a minute." She turned around and flushed the commode, then opened the door stepping out into the room. The tall brunette made her way to the sinks on the wall opposite the stalls.

Brooke glanced into the mirror, looking back at the two stalls located on either side of hers. Damn, one of the doors is open. Panic set in as she considered that it might be Sam's. Okay, hurry up and make like you're washing your hands.

She bent over to hide her tall form from view. Reaching for the space under the faucet, she was startled to find another pair of hands already there. "Oh, sorry." She looked to her right to see Crystal standing next to her. Oh, shit.

"That's okay, I'm just about done. See, all yours now. Help yourself." She grabbed a towel and called out to her cousin. "Sam, I'll see you at the table."

"Okay, I'll be out in a second."

The blue–eyed woman looked down to her soap-covered hands and quickly shoved them under the faucet, rubbing them briskly to help the stream of water wash the suds away. She pulled a towel from the dispenser and rubbed it across her palms, then stepped over to the trashcan to discard it. Just then Sam pulled open the door to her stall and stepped out.

"Hey, Brooke. Funny seeing you here."

"Huh? Ah… yeah, isn't it." She stepped back into the room, trying to conceal her slightly wet hands. Not knowing what else to do with them, she shoved them into the front pockets of her jeans.

"So, I guess you've been busy this week?" Sam asked, nervously, as she glanced at Brooke's reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah, I have actually. Ah, Sam?"

"Yeah, Brooke?" Sam turned from the sink and dried her hands off.

"We could still have that talk Saturday night if you'd like. I mean, if you don't already have something planned." Brooke shuffled her feet and then kicked at the floor, waiting to hear the young woman's answer.

Feeling her confidence return, Sam moved over closer to Brooke and turned to make sure they were alone. Satisfied that they were, she ran her hand down the side of the taller woman's cheek and smiled. "I'd love that."

Brooke grinned from ear to ear. "Really?"

"Really."

_Okay, dumb ass, you got another shot, don't blow it._ The taller woman leaned into the blonde, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Saturday night then," Brooke whispered before she turned and walked out into the restaurant.

Sam stood still for a moment, not believing what had just happened before she followed Brooke out.

The washroom attendant slowly opened the door, more than the crack that it was already. Exiting the supply closet, she shook her head not wanting to believe what she had just witnessed. "Poor pregnant woman, kissing that other girl like that. Her hormones have got to be all screwed up." The woman shook her head. "Damn glad that all mine were girls. She's got to be having a boy."


	5. Ch5 The Dangling Conversation

The Dangling Conversation

_"...You say you're lonely, well I've been lonely too…"_

* * *

R-R-Ringggggg!

Blue eyes looked up from the book that she was reading and swiftly riveted to the source of the noise coming from across the room. In a split second, the tall woman found herself holding her breath. A quick glance at her watch told Brooke that it was eight on the nose when the phone rang. With that realization, she knew who was calling or at least who it should be. Sam, but I thought…

R-R-Ringggggg!

There it went again, the shrill tone piercing the air like some cry in the night beckoning you to answer it. Brooke took in a breath finally and tried to swallow, but her mouth was so dry that the only thing she could think of was that damn camel, what's his name, from the cigarette commercials plodding along in the Sahara Desert. Good God. And I'm supposed to talk to her?

R-R-Ringggggg!

The dark-haired woman closed her eyes and tried to calm her mind. She'd need a minute to settle her racing heart and catch her breath. Gosh, I never got this way before a gig. Slowly she rose out of the chair and found herself standing next to the obnoxiously noisy device.

R-R-Ringggggg!

She couldn't believe how nervous she felt as she reached out an unsteady hand to answer the phone. Brooke stared down at the industrial-gray looking piece of everyday necessity, loathing the way it was making her feel. Damn it anyhow. She's just a person. She's only C.C.'s roommie. She's….

R-R-Ringggggg!

Half-startled, the woman jumped at the noise, muttering to herself, "Oh, this is insane." Brooke rolled her eyes and gulped one final time before she clutched the cordless phone up into her powerful hand, raising it to her ear.

"Hel…Hello," she croaked out nervously.

R-R-Ringggggg!

She pulled the phone away, very much annoyed and nearly deaf from the loud ringing directly in her ear. Quickly focusing her attention to the buttons on it, Brooke angrily push the one marked 'Phone' with her finger, then switched hands as she raised it to her good ear.

"Brooke Gordon, Brownstone Records…" she got out in her best C.E.O. voice before she realized that she wasn't at work. "Ah… I mean, Hello, Brooke speaking, may I help you?" Shit. That sounded like you don't even know where you are. Now, pay attention and try to not look like an idiot, she mentally chastised herself as she waited to hear the voice on the other end.

The sound of soft laughter floated on the air as a smile graced the young woman's face. "Hello, Brooke. It's me, Sam."

There was silence for a moment as Brooke stood in awe, letting the lilting voice sink in. "Ah… Hi, Sam," she finally spoke. "I thought… I thought I was going to be the one calling you."

Sam shifted her cell phone from one hand to the other before speaking as she settled into the fluffy comforter on her bed. "Well, that would've been alright too, but I never gave you my number."

"Oh," Brooke ran her free hand through her long, dark hair and sighed. Damn it, Brooke. You're so out of practice with this sort of thing. You forgot to get her number. "Well, I…" her mind searched for an alternative. "Well, you did say chat room. I was going to try to get you online."

"And if that didn't work?" The blonde teased, wondering just how far the older woman would have gone to contact her.

"I…I would have called C.C.'s cell phone number." Brooke nodded, proud of herself as she walked over to the steps leading to the second floor. In her mind she could hear the familiar sound of 'Good answer, good answer' that was indelibly written there from many years of watching the TV show, 'Hollywood Squares' during her childhood.

"Well, that might have gotten you C.C. but it wouldn't have gotten you me," Sam paused for effect, hearing dead silence on the other end. "She went out earlier on a date and I know she won't be paying any mind to that stupid melody she has set for a ringer."

"Yeah," Brooke sighed. "I don't think that a rousing rendition of 'Ode to Joy' would have her breaking any lip locks."

Sam smiled as she thought about her roommate's intensity of concentration when boys were in her close proximity. "You got that one right."

There was laughter on both ends now as Brooke began feeling more comfortable with the younger woman, letting C.C. be their common ground. "So tell me about you, Sam. Where are you from and why haven't I met you before?" The older woman asked out of the blue, surprising even herself.

The heat of a blush rushing up Sam's neck made her drop back down onto her pillow, her free hand covering her eyes. Gosh, where to start? The blonde quickly gathered her thoughts and answered, "I'm born and raised a Virginian."

"Well, that's good, I mean…you didn't sound like you had an accent or anything," Brooke teased her. "So where have you been hiding at all this time?"

"Growing up, mostly with my parent's and sister. That is until the last couple of years," Sam's voice grew distant on the last few words.

"So what's so different about the last few years, besides your going to school?"

"I…ah…I've been living with my aunt and her family," she slowly said, then perked up with the start of her next sentence. "But this year, I'm on my own here with your sister at the dorm."

"So, you commuted then?"

"Yeah, I'd either ride the bus or I'd be bumming a ride with my Aunt Sandy or my cousin Crystal on their way into the hospital when our schedules would work out," Sam mused. "It made for some pretty hectic years. That's why I decided to live on campus this last year. I didn't want to miss out on having a life this last time around. With all the studying, I figured that the time I spent on the bus could be put to better use."

Brooke thought back to her days in college and had to agree. "You got that right. Your life really seems to take on new meaning during that year. I know mine did." That was the year that we pushed our group into the spotlight. Boy, did that change my life forever.

"So did you stay at a dorm or were you one of the elite with a sorority house engagement?" Sam teased, knowing all too well that Brooke just didn't fit in that mold.

"Well, as much as I'd like the view at the sorority house, you're right, it wasn't me."

"So then we're both sisters of the dorm?" Sam sat up on her bed wondering if Brooke could have lived in her dorm and one time. Perhaps even in this very room that she shared with C.C.

"Ah…that would be correct," Brooke snickered. "Sigma Dorma Thi."

"Ohhh…we'll have to compare handshakes sometime," Sam teased. "Just to see if things have changed since you were here."

"Well, you know it's been a while since my bones graced that hall. I bet a lot of things have changed since then." The older woman searched her memory for things that were relevant to her day and age. "Yeah, back then it was rad to have your own pager."

"Rad?" the blonde asked. "What's rad?"

"Slang…ah…radical…cool…totally in," Brooke offered, trying to answer the younger woman's question.

"Oh, you mean, bad."

"Bad, rad…so they changed one letter. It still means the same." The brunette held the cordless phone with her shoulder and head as she stepped out of her jeans and folded them over a chair. Her shirt was next as she disrobed, making herself more comfortable in the privacy of her own bedroom.

"Yeah, it does. Only, Brooke," Sam paused for a second or two then continued. "Pagers are out and cell phones are in."

"Yeah, well, at least you don't have to go running to find a unused pay phone to find out what they want." Brooke shook her head remembering those days. "I don't know what was worse, having the quarter in my hand, coming up empty on finding a phone or having any phone I wanted but no change to make the call."

The older woman lounged in her bed, clad in a pair of boxers and a tank top. It was too warm during these late summer evenings to be concerned with more than that in her own home. The satin top sheet lay in a heap near the foot of the king-sized bed as she sat near the headboard with a pillow behind her back.

Sam laughed at the woman on the other end of the telephone line. "Too funny!"

Brooke smiled as she listened to the soft laughter coming through the receiver. "What's so funny?"

"You," was Sam's simple reply, "I can see you trying to be so cool."

"Cool? Why, whatever would you mean?"

Brooke walked over to her bedroom light and turned it off. The tall woman opened the French doors leading out onto her balcony to allow the flow of fresh air to cycle through her bedroom, and then she sat back down on her bed in the same position as before.

"You don't have to be up on all the latest words and 'in' things, Brooke."

"Damn good thing. I don't understand half of the shit I hear," the woman muttered.

* * *

The small talk that all new acquaintances draw on are the experiences of their lives. Brooke and Sam were no different from any other as they swapped stories, back and forth, and in the process received a small glimpse of what the other was about.

"Just be yourself, Brooke. You know, I have a feeling that there is more to you than meets the eye."

Brooke laughed at Sam's remark. "Are you sure you really want to know who I am?"

"Why don't you let me decide that for myself? I'm willing to have a look-see. Face it tall, dark and ominous... you can't hide for long from me."

Brooke smiled at the determination of her new friend. "Ominous? That's a new one." Brooke tried to encourage the teasing banter from moments before as she heard Sam sigh.

"I take one look in your eyes and see lots of things...lots of wonderful things."

"Oh yeah?" Brooke asked in a whisper. "Like what? What do you see?" she listened to Sam's soft breathing as she waited for an answer.

"I'm sorry, Brooke. Maybe I'm getting way too personal here...but I see someone who has a lot of potential in many areas. You like to come off as the strong, bull-headed type but I see that it doesn't last for long."

The woman didn't know whether to laugh at Sam's observations or just blow them off. She did neither as she answered, "Hey, I am bull-headed. Just ask my Mom..."

"Yeah, nice try, but I know differently," Sam cut her off.

"Oh really?" Brooke asked with renewed interest as she slouched down in her bed and drew lazy circles across the satin sheet under her fingertips.

"Oh yeah. I think that there is a whole other Brooke that you don't let anyone see. Not even yourself sometimes."

Sam waited for a response, becoming a little concerned when she didn't get one. She was concerned that she had offended the older woman and that was the very last thing she wanted right now.

"Brooke? Are you still there?"

The sound of Brooke's breathing filled the air for a moment then was followed by a sigh before she spoke quietly, "Yeah, I'm still here, Sam. And, you're right. I'll give you that. It's just...someone I don't care to visit."

Hearing this, the blonde's heart went out to the other woman, "You know, I think I'm here to find that Brooke and help her to live."

"I see." Brooke was happy to hear Sam's quiet laughter, wondering what the young blonde was doing as they talked.

"I told you. Things happen for a reason, Brooke. It's destiny. " Sam spoke just as passionately about fate as Brooke had heard her talk about music.

Brooke found her voice cracking a little as she asked the question she desperately needed to hear an answer to, "Destiny? You…think that…I'm your destiny?"

"Let's just say that it's a possibility. Crazier things have happened, right?" Sam waited a moment before continuing, trying to gauge a reaction from Brooke. "It's like I said in that email, Brooke: I'm not trying to rush anything here. I'm just saying that things will happen along the way to show us."

"Okay. I see your point," Brooke raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

Hearing the trepidation in the woman's voice, Sam bit down on her lip before asking what was on her mind, "So, where do you think fate is taking us?"

Brooke thought about Sam's question and answered as honestly as she could, "I'm not sure. I was never one to really think about fate, Sam."

"Famous last words. It's there whether you believe in it or not. It doesn't really care," Sam let a soft laugh escape her throat to try and take some edge off of the seriousness of their topic of conversation.

"You know, Sam... if you had told me the other Sunday at dinner that I'd be having this conversation with you about fate, I probably would have laughed my head off." Brooke laughed at the mental image of Sam trying to convince her of all of this while sitting at her mother's dinner table.

After a minute or so, she noticed that Sam hadn't responded and sat up straight in bed, afraid that she had said something to bother the young woman. "Sam?"

"Don't…don't even say that you didn't feel something then. I saw the looks that you were giving me. Those thoughtful looks."

"I never said that I didn't feel something," Brooke corrected herself. "And you're right…those looks were very thoughtful."

Both women had to laugh at the flirtatious tone in Brooke's voice.

The older woman shook her head. That was so obvious. Man, you are way out of practice with this sort of thing. Brooke raked her long fingers through her dark hair.

"What did you feel?" Sam asked, feeling like she was close to getting Brooke to open up to her about what went on inside that raven-covered head of hers.

"I felt..." Brooke chose her words carefully, "That's just it. I felt... **something**. I felt that I should be on my best behavior," Brooke grinned into the phone as Sam's soft laughter replaced the silence on the other end.

"You are a tough one, Brooke. I can see that I'm going to have to work on that."

"I felt curious," Brooke admitted.

"Curious is good. How so?"

"I don't know. Just wondering, who you are?'"

"That's simple, Brooke. I'm me. Really, I'm nobody special. Just another one of the family."

"No. I mean, who are you that you had this...power over me to make me feel something? To feel anything."

Brooke was now becoming confused over her own reactions to Sam over the last few weeks. Other than her immediate family, Brooke had felt nothing at all for anyone or anything. Well, except for music. No extreme happiness or sorrows had entered her life. Nothing had touched her since that night in Detroit three years earlier. Not since...

"I thought that you felt it. I was right." The woman reached out, took the now warm can of soda off the nightstand, and raised it to her lips to drink.

Sam's voice broke the spell of bad memories Brooke had been reliving. She shook her head as if to clear it. "What did you think I would feel?"

"Feel? I thought you might..." suddenly Sam stopped. "No way, Brooke Gordon. You are not trapping me like that."

Brooke was momentarily confused until she thought about what she had asked and realized what Sam had assumed she meant. It was easier for Brooke to just play along, "Damn," she snapped her fingers loudly, "caught me didn't you?"

"Trying to...I mean, ah...yeah," Sam caught herself before revealing any more. She could almost hear the smile coming onto Brooke's face.

"Little flustered there, Sam?" Brooke asked as she got comfortable once again by lying on her bed, this time, on the opposite side since the sheets were cooler.

"Maybe. You know, I'm not usually this outgoing... to just say what I think and feel."

Brooke was surprised at the honest admission. "So tell me...what did **you **feel, Sam?"

"Well, to say the least...intrigued. You know, by your ability to slay dragons," the blonde thought of how C.C. and Terri had portrayed the woman she was talking to on her first day at the dorm.

Brooke pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it as if it had grown two heads. She placed it back against her head, thoroughly confused and replied with, "Huh?"

Sam's only response was to laugh and mumble out, "Nothing."

After the laughter subsided a bit, she continued. "You made my heart go out to you at dinner the other Sunday, for being so steadfast in your life and not letting your mother force the issue on you. Well…not too much," she chided.

"If she could see me now," Brooke whispered to herself as she got out of her bed and walked out onto her balcony. Taking a seat on the wide rail, she positioned one knee pulled up near her chest with her back against the side of the house. The tall woman wrapped her left arm around her knee and stared off into the night sky.

"You mean something's changed?"

Brooke was shocked to hear Sam's question. She didn't think she had spoken those words loud enough for Sam to hear her, but she was wrong.

"Uh...no. Ah…never mind," she brushed the question off. "So, does this mean you're my reward for being so insistent?"

It was now Sam's turn to be confused, "Hmmm, reward? That means..." blonde brows furrowed as Sam looked out the only window in her room, searching for an answer. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Brooke, you do know what they say about one that protests too much...don't you?"

"What's that?" Brooke asked as Sam giggled.

"Never mind. I got my answer. I can actually hear you better now. Where are you?"

"Sitting on the railing of my balcony, outside my bedroom. There's a small breeze and it's nice outside."

"Wow, you have a balcony?" Sam asked. She had found herself wondering a couple of times during the week what kind of house Brooke would occupy.

"Yeah, I have a couple."

Letting her mind wander through the house that Brooke was describing, Sam closed her eyes and tried to imagine it.

* * *

Opening her eyes, the young woman wondered where the evening had vanished and the night arrived. The last remnants of the sun were gone and the dorm room was growing dark. Crossing over to the other side of the room, the young blonde gazed longingly out her window, letting her eyes fix on the slight twinkle of the night's first star.

There she made a silent wish, praying that it would come true. Please, God. Don't let this just be my imagination. I'd really like to get to know her better.

Realizing that she had tiptoed around her thoughts long enough, Sam needed to have some clue as to how Brooke felt, and soon.

Gulping back her fear, she decided the time was now. "So, tell me, Brooke...honestly...is this going to be a cat and mouse game or what?"

Brooke considered just letting the question slide as if she hadn't heard it, but she was tired of pretending. Pretending she didn't need anybody, pretending she was happy, and pretending that she didn't care about Sam. Within the span of a few weeks' time, the young blonde had wormed her way behind all of Brooke's defenses.

"I don't think I want to play cat and mouse," Brooke admitted softly.

Her honesty surprised Sam, "Oh? So, does that mean you're going to ask me out or not?"

"Well, unless my memory is really whacked, I thought we went out last Friday night a week ago."

"Oh, that was a date? A real date? Three minutes notice and you call that a date?" Sam couldn't resist teasing Brooke.

Pausing to think for a moment, the older woman had to agree. "No, actually it wasn't. Sam, would you go out with me?"

The blonde stood up, staring at the phone, stunned. She had meant for her previous words to be a joke but Brooke had taken them to heart.

"Me?" her voice was soft and somewhat shaky sounding. "You're asking me out?"

Brooke smiled at the shocked tone in Sam's voice, "Unless there's someone else talking to me on my phone named Sam." The older woman paused adding a little drama to the situation, then added, "Yes, I would like it very much if you'd go out with me." Brooke chuckled to herself, "You know, you had the same reaction when I asked you about the movie last Friday night." Please say 'yes', Sam. Please say 'yes'.

"Nope, just me. No matter how you spell it, Sam is my name. And yes, I'd love to go out with you. Just let me know when and where."

Brooke was so excited that the idea of jumping up and down on her balcony in the moonlight seemed perfectly reasonable. However, priding herself on her adulthood, she refrained from doing so.

"How about next Sunday? I mean, it's been a while since I've actually been on a date but we can go wherever you'd like. Whatever you'd like to do."

If it were actually possible to hear someone smile, this would be the case. Sam could hear the happiness in Brooke's voice, ecstatic that she was responsible for putting it there, bringing a grin to her own.

"Next Sunday sounds great," the blonde fought to contain her own joyous emotions. "So...you haven't been out with anyone in a while?" Sam asked, not trying to be nosey. The blonde wanted to absorb everything there was to know about the woman she had been speaking to for over the last two hours.

"No, nothing that would be considered a date."

"Don't feel bad. You don't get asked on many dates where I come from. I mean…you would, I'm sure but..."

Brooke cut her off, "Sam, I find it hard to believe that you didn't have them lining up at your door." Her voice grew softer than normal as she admitted, "I know I'd have been the first in line had I known of you."

"That's very sweet of you, Brooke, and I would have liked that very much. But remember I told you that I wasn't the most popular. And, well...it would have been kind of hard explaining this line of women outside my door when my parents didn't know at the time that I was gay. I mean...I'm not saying that I've never been out," the irony of that line at that particular time made Sam laugh. "No pun intended."

Brooke laughed as well before growing serious again. "Can I ask you something, Sam?"

"Sure, anything," Sam answered without missing a beat.

"Why did you find it so hard to believe that I wanted to go out with you?" Brooke listened for an answer. Even as good as her hearing was, she had to strain to hear Sam's quiet voice.

"You just seem so...I don't know...more adventurous than to settle for someone like me. I mean, let's face it, Brooke, you've got way more experience here than I do."

"Settle? Sam, I would never settle for you. If I want to be with you then, I'll be with you. I don't consider that settling at all." The last thing Brooke wanted was for Sam to believe that they would only be spending time together until someone better came along.

Sam's soft snort of laughter came across the line, "Funny, isn't that the word your mother kept using...trying to settle you down? I really don't think that you'll ever settle down. You're like an unbroken horse...wild and tame, all at the same time. Maybe that's what is attracting me to you."

Brooke remained silent, letting everything Sam had said sink in. As long as 'something' is attracting you to me.

"You're awfully quiet, Brooke. I hope I haven't offended you."

"No, not at all. Just making me think," Brooke said quickly.

"Think about what? Something good, I hope?"

"Oh, yeah. It's good. I just keep thinking about how I've tried to blow my mother off of her one true obsession and turned around and ran right smack into you," Brooke smiled into the phone, more than a little disappointed that Sam was not there to see it.

"Fate, huh?" Sam asked, curious as to what Brooke's response would be.

"I guess so, Sam. I believe it might just be. So...anything in particular you'd like to do?" Brooke steered the conversation to their upcoming date. She stood up from the rail and walked back into her bedroom, closing the balcony doors after she was inside.

"How about something with music? It seems to be our common ground," Sam suggested.

"Okay..." she thought for a moment. "Like what?"

Brooke made her way downstairs to get something to drink. She realized that all of their talking and soul bearing had made her thirsty. Grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge, she ran back up the stairs.

"Hey, I only know stuff around the campus. I defer to you."

Brooke thought about what they could do as she re-entered her bedroom. She sat down on the bed, taking a drink from her water bottle.

"Well, other than the studio, I really couldn't tell you where we could go. C.C. would probably have a better idea. The only time I really go to any bars now is when I'm out of town, scouting."

"Well, actually, bars are kind of out of the question anyway. I won't be 21 for another month or so. But, you mentioned your studio. You have any good music to listen to?" Sam rolled her eyes at the absurdity of the question that just left her lips. Of course she'll have good music, idiot. She smacked her palm on her forehead and sank down onto the bed.

"I'm sure I do. As a matter of fact, I have some new stuff I just mixed down last week."

"Well, there you go. That sounds cool. Hey, what do you say to me packing us a dinner and we'll eat in?" Sam suggested.

"We can do that," Brooke agreed immediately. At least she doesn't expect me to cook. There is a God. Looking up to the heavens, she mouthed the words, 'Thank you.'

"Well, if I'm doing the dinner, let's put you in charge of the entertainment."

"Okay, I think I can manage that."

"Think you can keep me amused?" Sam asked, the flirtatious tone back in her voice after its absence for the last few moments.

"I'm sure I can think of something," Brooke replied, flirting just as much as the blonde on the opposite end of the phone line. "It's a long drive to the house from the campus. Sure you're up to it? What time should I pick you up?"

Sam stumbled over her words. It had never occurred to her that Brooke's studio would be at her house. Could she handle being that attracted to Brooke…that close to Brooke's hidden thoughts and dreams? "Oh, the studio is in your house?"

"Yeah, C.C. didn't tell you? Is that a problem?" Brooke cleared her throat, thinking of what her invitation sounded like. "We could do something else…go somewhere else, if you'd feel more comfortable."

"No, it's perfectly fine, but it puts a whole new spin on dinner then. Pick me up about five in the afternoon or so," she paused for a moment considering all that her roommate had told her about her siblings. "And no, C.C. isn't too giving when it comes to you."

Laughter erupted from deep in Brooke's throat, "That's funny. She always seems to be trying to pawn me off on somebody."

"Oh really?" Sam asked, wondering if there would be a story to hear.

"Oh yeah. I'll tell you about it sometime."

"Speaking of C.C., what should I tell her if she asks where I'm going?" Sam felt lucky that she had this much time to talk to Brooke as it was.

"Like I said that night after we kissed, Darlin'...tell her whatever you'd like."

Sam's heart skipped a beat at the sound of the endearment that had just passed over Brooke's lips, landing in her direction. The emotion she felt at this moment made her pause.

"Honestly, Brooke, I think it should be our secret for now. I mean, if that's okay with you," the blonde crossed her fingers, shutting her eyes tightly as she made the wish. Oh please, please, please.

"That's fine. I understand."

A sigh was heard coming from the phone, giving Brooke an idea. Thinking about it quickly, she decided to run it past Sam and see if she would agree to it. "What time is your first class on Monday, Sam?"

"Why?" Sam drew her eyebrows together at the strange question.

"Just wondering. Do you think my sister will place a curfew on you?"

Brooke took another drink of her water as she adjusted the pillows under her head, waiting for an answer. Upon hearing the dead silence on the other end, her stomach turned and her nervousness began to develop. Damn, she's going to think I'm up to something. Just when Brooke was ready to apologize for any misconception of what she was asking, she heard Sam clear her throat, then stop before she uttered her first word. "Sam?"

"Well, I think she might miss me if I'm not here on Sunday night. Why?" the younger woman asked, not seeming ill at ease in the least.

"Understandable. I was just wondering what time I should have you back. That way I'd have an idea of what to plan. I mean, I just want to make sure that we'll actually be able to spend some time together."

"Plan? Sounds like you're really putting some thought and effort into this," Sam pointed out, innately pleased that Brooke was as anxious about their date next week as she was.

"You have no idea," Brooke stated, wanting their next meeting to be perfect for what little bit of time they would have in each other's company.

"You know, Brooke, I could always tell C.C. that I was headed home and won't be coming in till my first class on Monday," Sam tested the waters. "I mean if you'd like..."

"That would be a great idea," came back the eager reply. "So, what should we plan on for dinner?" Brooke asked.

"That depends. I mean, will we need something to sustain us or something for a quick energy boost?"

"Mmmm...Good question," Brooke all but purred into the phone, causing Sam's eyes to roll at the very sound of it. "Who knows? Tell you what, I'll pick you up at five next Sunday afternoon and we'll stop by the store to grab a few things. We'll see what we're in the mood for," the woman could feel her dark eyebrows wiggling in delight, "Or…we can always order in."

"Oh, no. I have a feeling that I already know what I'll be in the mood for."

"Oh yeah? And...ah…what would that be?" Brooke was dying to know what had just popped into the blonde's head.

"Nuh-uh...Let's just keep that as my surprise."

All sorts of images were running through Brooke's mind at the moment and she once again could only come to the conclusion that Sam really did drive her to distraction.

"Well, bring an overnight bag with you. If you get tired, you can crash here. I have plenty of room. But if you think it's a bomb and I'm the most horrible date you've ever had, I'll take you home. Either way, you'll be prepared."

"Oh, I'll be prepared. Don't worry about that."

"Who say's I'm worried? I mean, just because I no longer have any fingernails left."

Sam's laughter filled the air and warmed Brooke's heart for what seemed to be the thousandth time that night.

"You are too funny, Brooke."

"I try," was Brooke's simple response but exactly what Sam needed to hear.

"That's all I'm hoping for," Sam whispered into the phone as the door to her room opened and C.C. walked in.

"Hey there, Sam." C.C. crossed to the closet and hung her purse on the doorknob. "So who's got your ear?" the willowy brunette motioned toward the phone in Sam's hand.

Sam smiled at her roommate and waved, "Hi, C.C.," she turned her attention back to the phone in her hand. "Yes, Aunt Sandy. That's my roommate coming in now. Yes, Auntie, I'll be home next Sunday for sure."

Brooke had to hold the phone away from her mouth as she giggled at Sam's cover up.

"Five then?" Brooke asked behind her giggles.

"Yes, I'll be careful. About five, yeah, that sounds good."

"I'll pick you up out in front of the dorm then."

"No," Sam snapped, "that's okay, Aunt Sandy. I've got the key for the back door. Is that okay?"

Brooke wondered how much she could get away with as 'Auntie'. "That's fine. Will you have a kiss for Auntie?" she couldn't help but tease Sam.

"Always," was her response and Brooke could swear that Sam's voice dropped about an octave.

There would be no more games tonight Brooke thought as she glanced at the clock, noticing that it was after eleven. I'll be damned. Where did that time fly to? She amazed even herself knowing that she had never talked to anyone on the phone for longer than ten minutes at a time. What's happening here? She had no idea. Startled by her unusual behavior, she forced herself to draw the conversation to an end. "Then I can't wait. Sweet dreams, Sam."

"Give a big hug and kiss to that teddy bear of mine. Let it know how much I miss it so it won't get lonely."

C.C. giggled at her roommate, shaking her head in disbelief. "I don't know any aunt of mine that would do that for me at eleven at night, much less be on the phone. That Auntie of yours must be some kind of night owl." She pulled off her outer clothing and lay down on her bed, quickly drifting off to sleep.

"Next Sunday just can't get here fast enough, Sam," Brooke spoke softly into the phone.

"Yeah, I know."

"I'll meet you at the back door. I'll be waiting for you, Darlin'."

There it was again that endearment that Brooke used before and Sam could feel the fluttering sensation once more in her chest as it was said. She regained her composure more quickly this time and whispered, "So will I. Bye," she hesitantly hit the end button and rested back on her pillow trying to calm her racing heart, hoping that she could sleep.

Gazing down at the phone for a long minute, Brooke hit the disconnect button and placed it on her nightstand. She turned off her lamp and stretched out on the bed, praying that sleep would come swiftly and carry her well into next weekend. It would be a while but Brooke would realize later that her friend, Sleep, would not stop in for a visit with her this night. Instead, her mind raged with thoughts of what this 'Auntie' would actually like to being doing.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews on our dear old story!  
**

**Keep them coming!  
**

**The more we get, the more we will post! :)  
**


	6. Ch6 Surprises Are All Or Nothing

Surprises…Are All Or Nothing

_"...All I need is your pure sunshine; The finest mix, won't you be my fix?…"_

It was going to be a restless night for Brooke, just like the whole last week since she had that evening long conversation with Sam. Her mind still too excited about her upcoming date, she gave up on trying to sleep. She knew that the petite blonde would be in her thoughts all night, making sleep unthinkable. Before she knew it, she was up, pacing around the house, hoping to come up with a plan for their date.

Sometime after three in the morning, Brooke's nervous energy got the best of her four-legged companion, Mario, who began to follow her around the house. There would be no sleep this night for either of them as the dog kept his mistress company on her journey through the house. Whether it was from the expended energy reserves wearing out or that her mind just finally overloaded itself with planning for a perfect date, sometime around six in the morning, her mind finally gave in and allowed her body to get some much needed rest.

Pulling herself from bed and the sleep that had finally claimed her, Brooke turned on her computer. She sat there staring at the monitor screen as the machine booted itself to life. _Good gods, did I sleep that long? It's nearly three in the afternoon. _

"Well, Mario," she reached to pet his head as he lay by her chair. "Let's see if I have any mail." Surprisingly enough, there was only one e-mail waiting to be read. Clicking on the icon, she opened it.

_Subj: Waiting to see you  
Date: September 16, 6:36:58 AM Eastern Daylight Time  
From: Sam Moleson  
To: Brooke Loran_

Brooke,

I'm on pins and needles just waiting for the minutes to click by. God, who would have ever thought that 6 days, 19 hours, 38 minutes, and 17 seconds, would take so long. I know, patience. Well, patience is a virtue and I'm not so sure that it's one of my favorites any more. All I have to say is these remaining 10 hours, 24 minutes, and 5 seconds are going to seem like days until I see your smiling face and hear that voice of yours.

Gosh, you'd think that I'm in love or something. I know, I'll vote for the something, it's just too early for it to be love.

Hopefully you got sleep, cause I sure didn't with the clock staring me in the face all night, reminding me of our date.

See you soon, but not soon enough. Sam

A smile crossed Brooke's face when she realized that Sam was just as anxious for their date to begin as she was. Quickly typing up a reply, she sent it off, feeling like a high school girl getting ready for Prom night.

_Subj: Re: Waiting to see you  
Date: September 16, 2:58:17 PM Eastern Daylight Time  
From: Brooke Loran  
To: Sam Moleson_

All I have to say is these remaining 10 hours and 24 minutes and 5 seconds are going to seem like days until I see your smiling face and hear that voice of yours.

***g Well, now there's only 2 hours, 8 minutes and 17 seconds to go before I see you walk out that door. I'm sure I'll be a nervous wreck driving all the way there. I need to find some good music to play in the 300 on the way there to keep me calm. Don't you ever let anyone know that you've gotten me this nervous. ;-)

Who are you, Sam, to have this hold over me like you do?

Gosh, you'd think that I'm in love or something. I know, I'll vote for the something, it's just too early for it to be love.

***Something sounds about right. g

Hopefully you got sleep, cause I sure didn't with the clock staring me in the face all night, reminding me of our date.

***Not a wink... How are we ever going to be able to stay awake to enjoy our evening? Any suggestions...? wink I'm still curious to know about this surprise you have in store for later... The suspense is killing me!

Well, now there's only 2 hours, 1 minute and 43 seconds left. It's still too long to wait.

Can't wait to see you,  
Brooke, AKA "Auntie"

Hoping that she would receive another message from Sam, Brooke left her computer on, just in case. Gathering up herself and all the tingling sensations that her body was feeling, she headed toward the shower and started getting ready for the big evening.

The few minutes in the shower were all that it took to keep her from being disappointed. When she walked into the office across from her bedroom, she smiled seeing Sam's e-mail address on the screen. _I'll be reading you in a minute or two_. She winked at the screen as she continued to towel off her hair, turning towards her bedroom.

Once dressed and happy with her appearance for the evening in a well-worn pair of faded black Levi's and a silk shirt to match, she sat down at her computer. For the remainder of the time she had left, she exchanged e-mails with Sam.

_Subj: Re: Waiting to see you  
Date: September 16, 3:48:45 PM Eastern Daylight Time  
From: Sam Moleson  
To: Brooke Loran_

In a message dated September 16, 2:58:17 PM Eastern Daylight Time, Brooke Loran writes:  
Don't you ever let anyone know that you've gotten me this nervous. ;-)

Dear Auntie,

Oh, so you're the cool, calm and collected type...eh? Are you trying to tell me that you've never gotten nervous before a date? Hmmm...Or maybe you haven't had a real date before. Don't worry, what we do is strictly our business and nobody else's.

How are we ever going to be able to stay awake to enjoy our evening? Any suggestions...wink I'm still curious to know about this surprise you have in store as to what you want later... The suspense is killing me!

Somehow I think that we won't have a problem staying awake and enjoying our time together. I could always give you a little slap or tickle if you start to doze off.

Surprise...did I say surprise? Curiosity killed that cat...don't let it kill you. Let's just say that I think you'll enjoy it as much as I will.

Oh, Auntie, you don't have any set bedtime...do you?

Your back door pick-up kind of girl, Sam

Brooke smiled and shook her head. "Hmm…what am I going to do with you, Sam?" She thought for a moment then quickly typed in her reply.

Subj: Re: Waiting to see you  
_Date: September 16, 4:01:35 PM Eastern Daylight Time  
From: Brooke Loran  
To: Sam Moleson_

Dear Auntie,

***Cute, Darlin'... real cute...g

Oh, so you're the cool, calm and collected type...eh? Are you trying to tell me that you've never gotten nervous before a date? Hmmm...Or maybe you haven't had a real date before.

***Well, you've got me. You're right. I have never been nervous before a date because none of my previous encounters could actually be placed in the date category.

Somehow I think that we won't have a problem staying awake and enjoying our time together. I could always give you a little slap or tickle if you start to doze off.

***So help me, if you slap me or tickle me, God forbid, I will not be responsible for my actions… Or reactions.

Surprise...did I say surprise? Curiosity killed that cat...don't let it kill you. Let's just say that I think you'll enjoy it as much as I will.

***Ooh, naughty!

Oh, Auntie, you don't have any set bedtime...do you?

***Sure do... let me creep over to the counter so I can pop some Geritol. After I have my prune juice and nap, I'll get back to you on it. BTW, my memory is slipping... what was that question, again?

Your back door pick-up kind of girl,

***One of these days I'll pick you up the front door and sweep you off your feet.

Tata, Brooke

The dark-haired woman smiled and sent the e-mail off to its waiting recipient. It didn't take long before another line of script came to the screen, signaling another incoming message. Again, it was Sam and Brooke couldn't wait to see her reply.

_Subj: Re: Waiting to see you  
Date: September 16, 4:22:12 PM Eastern Daylight Time  
From: Sam Moleson  
To: Brooke Loran_

In a message dated September 16, 4:01:35 PM Eastern Daylight Time, Brooke Loran writes:

One of these days I'll pick you up the front door and sweep you off your feet.

God, Brooke! My heart just did a round of palpitatious flutters when I read that. And you're asking me what kind of hold I have on you? I sure hope this date thing works out cause I'm looking forward to that front door and being swept up in your arms.

The one with her feet waiting to dangle in the air... Sam

Blue eyes flashed with amazement at the stirring emotions that Sam's e-mail was invoking in her. Now, Brooke's mind mentally played out the images of sweeping in that front door of the dorm and holding Sam's body to her own, with the blonde's small form high above the ground, cradled in her arms. Suddenly she found herself wanting to do exactly that. _Better slow down, you don't even know if this date tonight is going to be a bust or not. Don't go getting ahead of yourself here. You know you've got Loran to worry about._ She sighed and forced her thoughts off of the subject that would haunt her even in her excitement and returned Sam's e-mail with one of her own.

_Subj: Re: Waiting to see you  
Date: September 16, 4:36:58 PM Eastern Daylight Time  
From: Brooke Loran  
To: Sam Moleson_

God, Brooke! My heart just did a round of palpitatious flutters when I read that.

***Hmmm...Guess I should ask Terri about that word, huh? I'm just kidding. I know what you mean. Yes, you do have quite the hold on me. And for once in my life, I can honestly say that I don't mind.

I sure hope this date thing works out cause I'm looking forward to that front door and being swept up in your arms.

Not as much as I'm looking forward to holding you there. Brooke

Sending it on its way, she turned to look out the window. "It's going to be a nice day for the drive, too bad you can't go with me, Mario."

The dog came over to her, eager for her affection. "Sorry, boy, I can't keep my eye on you, the road and Sam all at the same time."

Brooke petted the dog as he nuzzled her hand. "You're going to love her, Mario. Just you wait and see."

She turned back to the screen and there was her reply.

_Subj: Re: Waiting to see you  
Date: September 16, 4:48:05 PM Eastern Daylight Time  
From: Sam Moleson _

_To: Brooke Loran_

In a message dated September 16, 4:36:58 PM Eastern Daylight Time, Brooke Loran writes:

Yes, you do have quite the hold on me. And for once in my life, I can honestly say that I don't mind.

Not as much as I'm looking forward to holding you there.

Can someone die and go to heaven...and still be alive? Because I think I just did. Okay, I must still be alive cause I'm breathing and the tingles are still going through my body with just the thought of you. Brooke, I hate to say this, but I think we're playing with some major kind of fire here. Don't you dare think about putting it out. Well, unless we both agree on it. LOL ;)

Maybe its a good thing that the weather is cooling down, cause this warm feeling is going to make me combust. You do know how to put these kinds of fires out, don't you? I mean...just in case we're together when it happens.

Excuse me while I go suck on some ice chips. Sam

Brooke smiled when she read this latest e-mail. Glancing at the clock, she realized that there was just enough time to type up a short reply before leaving to pick up the vibrant blonde.

_Subj: Re: Waiting to see you  
Date: September 16, 4:59:48 AM Eastern Daylight Time  
From: Brooke Loran  
To: Sam Moleson _

_Can someone die and go to heaven...and still be alive? Because I think I just did. Okay, I must still be alive cause I'm breathing and the tingles are still going through my body with just the thought of you._

***Well, if it's possible then I have several times since you kissed me. I'll be honest with you; I can't stop thinking about you.

Brooke, I hate to say this, but I think we're playing with some major kind of fire here. Don't you dare think about putting it out. Well, unless we both agree on it. LOL ;)

***I wouldn't dream of it. Well, actually I HAVE dreamed about it. At least during what little bit of sleep I've been able to catch all week.

Excuse me while I go suck on some ice chips.

***Do you even WANT to know what kind of images my warped mind has conjured up at the thought of you doing just that?

_Leaving to pick you up now. See you soon! Brooke _

Brooke hit the 'Send' button and waited for the confirmation that her message had gone through. She shut down the computer, then took off, practically running down the stairs. After seeing Mario out the backdoor, she attended to some last minute preparations before her trip. Once done, she went to the kitchen door and whistled for the dog to come inside.

Giving the obedient Husky a treat and a quick pet before grabbing her keys off of the countertop, Brooke was on her way to the campus.

* * *

The 300Z pulled into a parking space a few minutes before five at the backdoor of her sister's dorm. Her stomach still nervous about the date, she took a seat on the hood of her car and patiently waited Sam's exit out of the back door.

At exactly five the rear security door opened, its squeaky hinge sounded a warning that caused Brooke's hair on her arms to tingle. Lowering her head to peer over the top of her sunglasses, she saw Sam's small blonde head peeking out from around the door. Within seconds, Sam stood directly in front of the dark haired woman who was perched on the hood of the car.

"Hey there," Brooke said, enthusiastically.

Sam smiled warmly as she looked up into blue eyes which were revealed from behind the sunglasses that Brooke now slowly raised to the top of her head. "Hi, I see you found the back door without any problem."

"Yes, I did," Brooke answered as she slid off the car and took a small step closer to Sam. She tilted her head to the side and leaned in close to whisper, "Didn't you say that you had a kiss for 'Auntie'?"

Fighting back the temptation to do just that, Sam cautiously looked around. The appearance of a small group of people turning the corner of the building that was next to the dorm made her reconsider. "Maybe later, 'Auntie'. Let's get out of here." Sam held up the bag in her hand and asked, "Where do you want me to put this?"

"Here," Brooke unlocked the door. "You can just throw it in the back seat." The taller woman opened the door and held it for Sam.

The small blonde tossed the bag into the back seat and stood straight up to look Brooke in the eyes. Rising onto her tiptoes, she gave Brooke a quick kiss on the cheek, then with a shrug of her shoulders she explained simply, "It's later." Sam laughed as she got into the passenger seat, fastening her seat belt as Brooke blushed, frozen in position holding the door.

"You going to just stand there?" Sam asked as she looked up at a dumfounded Brooke.

The woman shook her head as if to clear it. _What is it with her and opening car doors? I wonder if she does that to anybody else? "_Uh...yeah, right," Brooke tried to sound in total control. _Maybe she was hypnotized to…Nah, that would be crazy. _She shook her head, laughing at herself, then shut the door. The tall woman then made her way to the driver's side as her hand self-consciously touched the cheek that had been kissed. Sensing Sam watching her as she crossed the front of the car, Brooke covered her actions by lowering her sunglasses back down over her eyes. Before the numbed woman had the opportunity to embarrass herself any further, Brooke got behind the steering wheel, then with the turn of a key, they left the campus.

* * *

"So, are you going to let me in on this little secret of yours?" Brooke asked, making an attempt at small talk as they drove along.

"Maybe. That depends."

Brooke looked over briefly at Sam and then turned her eyes back to the road. "Depends…on what?"

"On you and how this date goes." The blonde laughed looking out the window then back over at the driver. "You know, I don't just tell my secrets to every date."

"Oh, I'll keep that in mind," Brooke responded as she winked at Sam.

"I'm sure that you will." The younger woman smiled and turned her head to look out the side window.

They drove on in silence for a few minutes as Brooke stole glances at her passenger. When she thought that Sam wasn't looking, the momentary glance turned longer as she watched the young woman gazing so thoughtfully out the window.

"Sam?" Brooke waited for the green eyes to look in her direction. "Can I uh...tell you something without you jumping out the car door?"

Sam looked at the driver, trying to determine just how serious Brooke's question really was. "What...are you an axe murderer? A psycho killer?" she laughed while watching Brooke shake her head.

"No, nothing like that. I just wanted you to know that...I…um..."

"Yes, Brooke?"

The dark-haired woman looked over at her passenger and reached out to gently run the back of her fingers down Sam's cheek. "I missed you," she admitted softly before turning her gaze back to the road ahead of her.

Sam reached up, catching Brooke's hand in her own and placed it against her lips. "I missed you, too."

"Really?"

"Really. I hardly slept at all after our conversation last week. C.C. must have thought I was crazy, tossing and turning all night."

Brooke smiled; she knew all too well just how grumpy her younger sister was known to be whenever her sleep was interrupted. "I know, me too. I kept watching the clock. Finally I just got up and paced around the house." Brooke chuckled, "I even got to Mario and he showed his face sometime after three this morning. He must've thought I was nuts."

"Mario?" Sam asked, curiously.

"Yeah. Mario…" she paused watching the question written all over Sam's face, then added, "my dog."

Sam shook her head back and forth as she grinned. "There's a lot I have to learn about you, isn't there?"

Brooke grinned at Sam like the cat that ate the canary. And when she winked, Sam was sure that her heart would melt on the spot.

"You'll see," Brooke answered with another wink.

"I'm betting on that one. Trust me."

"Sam, he's really a great dog. You'll fall in love with him as soon as you see him."

"As much as I am with you?" Sam mumbled to herself as she sighed and glanced out the window again.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you."

"Oh, nothing. I was...just thinking about the food I'll need to pick up." Sam hoped that her quick cover would work.

"Oh, okay. Well, we'll be near the store soon."

"Good." Sam rolled her eyes and looked out the window, trying to hide her nearly uttered thought.

Brooke stole a glance, wondering what her younger passenger had on her mind. "Hey, why are you so quiet over there? Are you bored? There's some CDs in the glove compartment," Brooke offered as Sam turned around to look at her.

"Bored? No, just thinking." She opened the glove compartment and searched through the music selection until she found a disc that caught her eye. "Do you mind?" Sam asked Brooke as she held the CD up for Brooke's approval.

"Sure. That's fine," Brooke answered, turning her eyes back to the road.

As Sam put the disc into the CD player and closed her eyes to the mood of the music, Brooke stopped the 300Z at a light and looked over at Sam.

The younger woman could feel those blue eyes watching her, as the heat came to her face, her cheeks turning slightly pink by all the attention.

"So, thinking about anything in particular?" Brooke's question came out in hushed tones.

Knowing that Brooke was watching her, she opened her eyes and looked over at the ocean of blue staring back at her. "What's to think about when the weather is so nice, the music fills the air and I have you sitting next to me?"

Brooke couldn't help but smile. She grabbed Sam's hand and brought it up to her lips, kissing the smooth skin. "Almost there," she informed the blonde at her side as the light turned green.

Sam smiled, wondering what the Fates had in store for the two of them that night. "You know, Brooke...I think we're going to have a great time tonight."

"Me too," Brooke replied as she briefly glanced over the top of her sunglasses, tilting her head in Sam's direction.

"Hey, isn't that the store there?" Sam pointed up ahead.

"Yep." Brooke pulled into the parking lot and selected a space to park.

Unfastening her seatbelt as soon as the car stopped, Sam turned quickly toward the driver. "I'll run in and get the food while you stay here." Sam saw the hurt in Brooke's eyes and quickly added, "Ah...it's part of that surprise. You wouldn't want to ruin it would you?"

Brooke poked out her bottom lip in a mock pout. "So, you're going to make me wait out here all by myself?"

"Make you wait? Ah...yeah. You could say that. But, it's okay. You're a big girl and I'll be right back," Sam said flashing a bright smile.

Brooke laughed softly, then agreed, "Okay, but hurry back."

Sam winked as she got out of the car and shut the door. Before walking into the store, she turned back and leaned into the open window. "You don't have any allergies, do you?" Sam inquired.

Brooke arched one eyebrow at the question; her curiosity peaked at the surprise Sam had been plotting. "Just one."

"And that is...?" Sam asked.

"Surprises," Brooke answered with a smile. "No, Sam...no allergies."

Sam shook her head as she laughed at her date. "What am I going to do with you?" Before Brooke could answer, Sam added, "Don't answer that," she cautioned then winked and turned away from the window.

"I can think of a few things," Brooke whispered under her breath, thinking the younger girl wouldn't hear her but she did, and smiled to herself as she walked into the store.

Brooke turned the key in the ignition, killing the engine, then searched through the radio stations, not particularly pleased with anything she was hearing. Finally she settled on a station that was playing blocks of music from the same artists before moving on to the next. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the headrest as she waited for Sam to return when the DJ's voice broke into the end of the song.

_"And next we have a band that shot to the top of the charts over six years ago, only to breakup a short three years later when many believe they hadn't even reached their prime. I'm talking about singer and guitarist, James Anderson; bass player, Peter Butler; and drummer, Brooke Loran. Otherwise known as, Anti-Zero. We hear that James and Peter are working on a new project together and we wish them luck. As for the mysterious Loran, no one knows exactly what she has been up to as of late, so the bombshell drummer remains just that, a mystery. Here's the first song in our Anti-Zero block, Inside Your Head." _

Brooke opened her eyes at the first mention of the band, her head cocked to hear more. Full of mixed emotions, she listened to the familiar lyrics that she had written on the tour bus late one night. This song was all hers. Not like the majority of them where she had always written the lyrics while James wrote the music.

_"Going crazy, caffeine hazy. Gonna watch TV all day, crash computer say: Superstar love, one I dream of. Could I be a millionaire? Would you even care? _

_Would you tell the truth of all the things inside your head? Would you lay it down, the secrets kept inside your head? If there's gonna be time makes you and me never to fall down._

_Am I jaded? Confiscated? Could I be a VH1 Hollywood movie son? Off the Love Line, she's got my mind... Do I have a fighting chance? Can I really dance? _

_Would you tell the truth of all the things inside your head? Would you lay it down, the secrets kept inside your head? If there's gonna be time makes you and me never to fall down. _

_You've got me all tied up. You rock me. All fired up. _

_Would you tell the truth of all the things inside your head? Would you lay it down, the secrets kept inside your head? Would you tell the truth of all the things inside your head? Would you lay it down, the secrets kept inside your head? If there's gonna be time makes you and me never to fall down." _

Other than re-mixing the one song a few nights earlier, she hadn't heard any of those songs since the last night she had played them on stage. She reached for the controls to turn off the radio all together but was distracted from her task when Sam reappeared with two grocery bags, rolled tightly shut.

"Okay. I've got everything we'll need for tonight," Sam stated as she sat down, placing the bags between her feet and clipping her seatbelt into place.

"Great." Brooke turned the volume down on the radio when Sam stopped her.

"Hey, you don't have to turn that down. Not that music."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot that you liked them," Brooke pulled her hand back from the knob and started the car instead.

Sam smiled, then closed her eyes. Her shoulders began to move as she picked up the rhythm of the song. It amazed Brooke to see the blonde getting into her music.

"That song always puts me in a good mood," Sam stated as the song ended and the next song started. "Great. Anti-Zero, my favorite."

"Yeah, it's not bad," Brooke added as she turned down a long private driveway.

Sam had begun to sing along with the radio and before long, Brooke found it contagious, joining in as well, singing the harmony she had recorded years ago.

Sam listened carefully with her eyes closed, wondering why she couldn't distinguish Brooke's voice from any of the others on the song. _Maybe she's just not singing loud enough, _she finally resolved, opening her eyes to see the house as they slowly approached it. "Are we there already?"

"Yep. This is it," Brooke answered as she pulled up in front of it and parked.

"Wow! No wonder C.C. never told me about it. I wouldn't know how to describe it either." Sam's eyes roamed the exterior of the house.

Brooke smiled as she climbed out of the driver's side door and walked around to open Sam's door. "Well, let's go."

Sam got out of the car and turned around in a circle as she looked over the house and the land surrounding it. "Is all of this yours?"

Brooke walked up the steps to the front door to unlock it. "Yep. I made some wise investments a few years ago."

"Obviously. But, I mean...you don't have any roommates or anything?"

"Nope, just me and Mario. Speaking of which..." Brooke opened the door and whistled for the black and white husky.

"So, when do I get to meet this...oomph..." Sam found herself flat on her back as the large ball of fur proceeded to lick her face. "... Mario?"

Brooke laughed at the antics of her dog as she reached down to help Sam to her feet. "Sam, meet Mario. Mario, behave."

Sam reached down to pet the dog. "You know, a simple handshake would have done just fine. You're just a big mush ball like your Mommy, aren't you?" the blonde gazed up at Brooke as the dog paid attention to her every word.

Brooke reached down and began to pet Mario as well. "You know, I was just thinking, that wasn't quite what I thought you meant when you said you had a kiss for 'Auntie' when you came to the car. I think Mario got more than me."

Sam blushed, slightly. "It wasn't, huh?"

"Sam, why are you blushing?" Brooke asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"I was just thinking that I wished you had met me the way we talked about."

Brooke smiled and walked over to Sam, sweeping her up into the tall woman's arms. "What...this way?" Brooke asked, then kissed Sam.

Shocked, Sam pulled her head back. " You're reading my mind. Yeah, that way," she answered, returning the kiss.

"Guess what?" Brooke withdrew from their kiss, placing her forehead against Sam's. "Your feet are dangling."

Sam looked down; it was true, her feet **were **dangling. _You are going to be in so much trouble soon if you don't stop._ "So they are," Sam commented before kissing Brooke one last time on the cheek, then eased out of Brooke's arms to stand back on her own two feet.

Looking up at Brooke, she saw that bottom lip poked out in a pout once again. "There you go again with that lip." Sam pointed out as Brooke nodded her head in agreement. "Do you always get your way?"

"Nope. Never," Brooke answered.

"Good, 'cause you're not going to now, either. Show me where I can put these groceries."

Brooke smiled down at her companion and held a hand out for her to take. "Come on."

"Okay... Ah, let me just get these bags."

"Need any help?" Brooke offered. "I promise I won't look."

"I don't know. Can I trust you?" Sam asked as Brooke knelt down until she was eye level with the shorter blonde.

"You tell me."

Sam tilted her head in thought even though she didn't need to. The answer to Brooke's question was a simple and quick, "Yes." Regardless, she couldn't help tweaking the older woman. "Yeah. You look harmless enough." She leaned forward and kissed Brooke on her chin.

Brooke smiled as she grabbed the bags from Sam so the younger girl could carry her overnight bag. "Come on, I'll give you the nickel tour of the place."

Making their way to the kitchen, Sam smiled and winked at Brooke as she turned the taller woman around, pushing her gently back out into the hall. "Just give me a minute to put everything away."

Brooke rolled her eyes but grinned anyway. "Oh, all right. Come on, Mario. We know when we're not wanted."

Losing no time, she started putting away the groceries, the young woman could hear Brooke running up and down the hall with the dog like a child. _God, how can I not love her?_ Sam stopped what she was doing, to give full attention to her thoughts._ Did I just say love?_

The blonde shook her head then finished, walking out the doorway to join Brooke in the hallway where she wrapped her arms around the tall woman's waist from behind. "Okay, I'm ready."

Brooke turned around in Sam's arms and raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you?"

Sam blushed slightly at the teasing, "But, of course. After you." She held her hand out for Brooke to show her around.

Grabbing the overnight bag, Brooke toured her around the first floor of the house, then proceeded to climb the spiral stairs to the second level.

Sam kept her eyes slightly to the left and upward as they made their way up the circling stairs, smiling as she watched the gentle sway of Brooke's rear end hidden by the faded, worn jeans.

Reaching the top, Brooke showed her around each room, letting her choose which one she would occupy for the night. Of course, Sam didn't realize until after making her choice that the next room was Brooke's. The tall woman placed the bag next to the bed while the blonde walked over to the window to gaze out over the property.

"My God, Brooke, it's absolutely gorgeous here."

Brooke looked over at Sam and ignored the view outside the window. "Yes, it is."

Sam turned around to face her date and began to blush as she realized that they were discussing two different things.

"So...do you like this room?" Brooke asked trying to take some of the pressure off her guest.

Sam looked around at the spaciousness of the room with its large four poster bed before turning her eyes back to Brooke. "Yeah, it'll do," Sam answered with a grin.

Brooke turned back to the blonde at her side. "Tough to please, aren't you?"

The young blonde grinned and stepped forward, tapping her finger on the tip of Brooke's chin, then running it straight down her torso to the open-mouthed woman's waist. Grabbing a belt loop, she pulled the taller woman against her and kissed Brooke's chin.

"That depends on who's doing the pleasing." Sam winked before turning and walked out the bedroom door, leaving Brooke speechless in the process.

"Brooke?"

"Coming." The stunned woman shook her head and walked out the door, meeting Sam at the top of the stairs, before descending them together.

"Well, ah…that's the nickel tour, pretty much. Well, all except for the studio downstairs. Would you like to see it?" The enthusiastic nod of Sam's head gave Brooke her answer. "Okay then, come on."

Brooke walked in front of Sam and led her to a door off the main hallway. She opened the door to reveal another set of stairs leading underneath the house in what should have been the basement. The dark-haired woman flipped a switch and the stairway was illuminated.

Starting down the stairs, she turned around when she didn't hear the sound of Sam's steps behind her. "Come on. The studio's down here."

"In your basement?" Sam asked as she began to follow Brooke.

"No, in the studio. The basement is off of the kitchen."

Brooke opened another door once they were at the bottom, revealing a long hallway. She entered, then waited on Sam to clear the door.

When she did, she was in awe at the numerous framed pictures that lined the walls. There were pictures of Anti-Zero from the time the band formed up until the time they broke up several years later.

Brooke stood back and watched as Sam intently studied each photograph to the extent of bringing her hands up to several of them and tracing her fingers along the figure of the short-haired drummer.

"Wow! Where did you find all of these? I mean...these must have cost you a small fortune. Loran hardly ever let her photo be taken. I can't believe it."

"Yeah, well...we uhm…we've known each other for a long time."

Brooke smiled at the star-struck expression on Sam's face as she walked up beside her.

Brooke hoped her explanation would fly, while inside she was praying that Sam wouldn't recognize that she was, indeed, the drummer the young woman idolized. Even though she was extremely flattered that Sam had such a crush on her as Brooke Loran, she wanted Sam to be with her, for who she was now, not what fame tried to make of her years before.

"Loran pretty much liked to keep to herself," the woman stumbled a bit, finding it a bit difficult to speak about herself in third person.

"With a body like that, I can see why." Sam traced another photograph of Brooke as the woman in question tilted her head in thought.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at the lines of her arms and shoulders. God, what some would give for a body like that? Drummers are usually in the best shape out of all the musicians."

Brooke nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, but she was much happier staying out of the limelight."

"I bet, " Sam began as she moved on to the next photograph. "Women were probably all over her."

"They were. I mean...from what I've heard."

"Is it really true that she was never into groupies?" Sam turned to look at the woman beside her. "I had heard that groupies followed all three members of the band everywhere they went, but Brooke was the only one to walk away from it."

"Yeah it is. She never accepted an invitation from a groupie. Believe me she had plenty of opportunities to do so."

They moved on down the hall towards the sound room, passing several smaller rooms on Brooke's side of the hall, all of which had sound proofed glass for windows.

"I bet that must have taken some will power." Sam rolled her eyes. "Did you know her for long? I mean...you still know her, don't you?" Hopeful eyes stole a glance at the woman's face.

"Yeah. I've...we've known each other for a long time. Most of my life actually. Why?"

Sam stopped and turned around to face Brooke. "What's she really like? I mean...what turns her on?" The blonde looked away for a moment, embarrassed by what she was asking. "It's just that she never told things like that when they interviewed her. She's got to be one of the most mysterious people I can think of."

Brooke thought about it and let the answer form in her mind before speaking. "Turns her on? I think her turn on was people who never cared about what everyone made her out to be. She's quiet, actually, kind of shy to a point. She doesn't let too many people see who she really is. Besides, she doesn't come out too often."

Sam thought carefully about everything Brooke was telling her, then came to her own conclusion, "She's not into the fame thing. That seems about right for her."

"Nope, not into fame at all. You know, that's one reason the group is no longer together."

"What broke them up? Do you know? The media never gave a reason," green eyes looked eagerly for the answers.

Brooke ran her hand through her hair. "Yeah, I was there. It's a long story."

Sam smiled in response. "We've got all night. Unless you'd rather not talk about someone else."

"Uhhh...it's okay. Fame was one reason. The biggest reason actually. James and Peter had become obsessed with it. They no longer cared about how anything really sounded as long as the camera flashes were going off and the video cameras were rolling."

"And she did…care about the music, I mean...?" Sam watched as Brooke walked up to a candid shot of the band playing live on stage.

The older woman studied it intently and then quietly answered, "More than anything."

Sam walked over to Brooke and placed a hand against the tall woman's lower back. "I always figured that music was the beat of her heart. I bet I'd never even recognize her if she were standing right in front of me today."

Brooke laughed softly at the irony of Sam's statement, then pushed open the glass door to the next room. "Care to see the studio now?"

"I'd love to."

Brooke released a sigh of relief that Sam hadn't walked an additional five feet down the hall, where the gold and platinum albums were hanging on the wall. _Those would be a little harder to explain. _She moved in after Sam to find the blonde looking at the sound board and then over to the drum set in the corner.

"Are they yours?" Sam asked in reference to the drums. Before Brooke could answer, the young woman had walked over running her hands up the short sleeves of Brooke's shirt, feeling the muscles she found there. "Yeah, you play," the smaller woman nodded her head.

"Uhhh...here, let me clear some of this stuff off of the board so you can check it out." Brooke removed the master tapes and production notes before Sam could notice that they were Anti-Zero masters.

"Hey, I'm not a musician. That's your department," Sam pointed out as Brooke put everything away.

The dark-haired woman laughed as she turned back around to face the blonde who was spinning on the stool in front of her soundboard. "I guess it is. So, what would you like to hear?" Brooke asked as she pointed out a sample of her music collection. "Feel free to check out anything you want. Hell, sit behind the kit if you want to."

Sam stood up and walked over to the cabinet where Brooke had her studio collection. Picking out an Anti-Zero song, she placed it in Brooke's hands, then walked over to sit down behind the massive Pearl drum set.

"You wanna hear this?" Brooke asked as she watched Sam pick up a pair of sticks.

"Sure. Why not?" Sam answered as she stared at the sticks in her hands and began to twirl one between her small fingers awkwardly.

Brooke placed the disc in the player and walked over to Sam with the remote, pointing to the set of drums. "Can you play?"

Sam looked up at Brooke and laughed as if the older woman had lost her mind. "Noooo."

Brooke smiled, "Would you like to?"

"I think it's a little late for lessons, don't you?"

"Not at all. I'll show you." Sam watched as Brooke positioned herself on the stool behind her. "Okay. Now, place your hands lightly over mine but leave your arms tucked under mine."

Sam fidgeted nervously but did as she was told.

"Okay, now place your feet over mine." She waited a moment until Sam was settled, then leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "It's okay, Sam. Just relax."

Taking a deep breath, Sam looked down at her smaller shoes on top of Brooke's. Her legs were barely touching the tops of Brooke's feet.

"Okay, now just close your eyes."

Sam closed her eyes as Brooke hit the play button on the remote. Anti-Zero began to flow from the speakers around their heads. The young woman had never felt anything like what she was experiencing at that moment, and found herself in awe at how well Brooke knew the songs. There wasn't a beat missed or a time change skipped, making Sam feel like she was in the middle of some vivid, musical dream.

Once the song ended, the blonde turned in Brooke's arms and kissed her. Brooke swallowed the moan that was forming in her throat, as she placed her drumsticks on the snare and wrapped her arms around Sam.

"Thanks, Brooke. That was incredible."

Brooke smiled in response and placed her forehead against Sam's. "See? You can play. It's as simple as that."

"Yeah, but only with your lead," Sam blushed as she spoke.

"I guess you'll have to...practice, won't you?"

"Hmmm...Do you know of anyone that would let me use their drums every now and then?" Sam pushed a stray lock of hair out of Brooke's eyes.

"I'm sure I can think of someone. Hell, I guess I should practice too."

"Brooke, you're not the one who needs it."

The woman laughed at Sam's comment. "Hell, I haven't played in well over two years. I can't believe I still remember how to play those songs." Brooke closed her eyes, taking in the soft touch of small hands as she felt Sam begin to massage her biceps once again.

"You were amazing, Brooke. Really, I can't believe how great that sounded. You never missed a beat. You had every fill exactly as Loran played it. Hell, you even got that fancy bit at the end."

Brooke opened her eyes and looked at Sam. "Well, I like to be thorough when I learn something." _Damn, she noticed. Why not just wave a red flag and say, "Hey, by the way...I'm the drummer you've been lusting over since you were in high school." _

"I can see that you're thorough. Well, if they ever got back together and Loran didn't want to play, you'd be a great second choice."

Brooke grimaced then stood up and walked over to the CD player to remove the disc, returning it to its original location. "Yeah, thanks but I don't think that'll ever happen."

Sam became worried at her friend's behavior. "Brooke, did I say something wrong?"

The woman stopped and turned around to smile at Sam. "Not at all, Darlin'."

"Good, because I didn't mean to. Hey, why don't I go make us that dinner I promised?"

"Sounds great. Need some help?" Brooke asked with a wink.

"Only in finding my way around the house and back into the kitchen," Sam held her hand out to Brooke. "Feel like being a tour guide again?"

"Hmmm...It will cost you."

"Damn, and I spent all my money at the store."

"No you didn't. I'm going to reimburse you for it. I did ask **you** out, after all."

Sam responded by shaking her head, "Nope. You paid for the movie. And I **offered** to make you dinner."

"Sam, at least let me pay for half of it."

Once again, Sam shook her head. "No, Brooke. A deal is a deal and we agreed that the next time would be on me, so just live with it. Besides...can't you think of a better way for me to pay my way?" Sam winked at Brooke.

Grabbing Sam's hand, Brooke pulled the smaller body against her, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. "Well...it won't be money."

Sam tilted her head to the side. "Ooh...so we're bartering now, are we?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, what'll it cost me to have you as my very own personal tour guide?" Sam asked as she leaned into Brooke, wrapping her arms around the woman's neck.

"A kiss." Brooke leaned over and placed a soft kiss against Sam's lips.

"Only one?" Sam asked as she placed another kiss to Brooke's lips.

"Well, I didn't want it to seem too expensive."

"It's a big house, deserving of more than one little kiss."

Brooke thought for a moment about Sam's response before seeing the logic in it. "How about a kiss for each floor?"

Sam thought for a moment then nodded her head in agreement as she reached up and kissed Brooke again.

"Mmmm…so this is the floor in the studio." Brooke stated the obvious before picking Sam up and carrying her out into hall where she kissed the woman again. "This is the floor in the hall."

Now, Sam caught on to what Brooke was doing and began to laugh.

"And just think, Sam, there's technically a floor on each step of the staircase." Brooke wiggled her eyebrows.

"Brooke," green eyes glared then softened just as quickly, "We'll never get to eat."

"Well, I said a kiss for each floor, not for each level."

Just then, Sam's stomach began to growl and the smaller woman blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry."

"Okay, let's feed that monster in there and you can just pay me back later…with interest."

Sam smiled and leaned up on her tiptoes to place one more kiss against Brooke's lips before heading up the stairs. "Deal."

Brooke walked Sam back to the kitchen, but never made it through the door. Sam already was chasing her out so the surprise wouldn't be ruined. Reluctantly, the tall woman gave in and started down the hall with Mario at her heels before turning back around. "But, Sam, you don't know where anything is."

"Brooke, I'm a big girl. I think I can find everything."

The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes, but smiled just the same as she went out the door into the backyard to play with the dog.

Sam watched out the kitchen window from time to time as she prepared their dinner. She smiled as she watched Mario chase Brooke around the pool, catch her, and knock the woman onto the ground, where Brooke would rolled over to pin the dog and continue playing with him. Sam noticed a tattoo on the small of Brooke's back. There was something so familiar about it but she could not figure out why. Shrugging her shoulders, the blonde turned her thoughts back to preparing dinner, never giving the tattoo a second thought.

* * *

Sam opened the kitchen window and yelled down to the figure below. "Hey, Brooke. Dinner's ready. You coming in?"

"Yeah. Be right there."

Sam closed the window, not wanting to let any more of the air conditioning out than absolutely necessary. She heard the patio door open as Brooke walked inside and down the hall tothe bathroom to wash up. A few minutes later, Brooke walked into the kitchen, crossing over to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water.

"I hope you don't mind... I took a few liberties with your kitchen." Sam pulled a couple of plates out of one of the cabinets and placed them on the table against the wall.

"Nope. It's all yours. I don't tend to use it very often, anyway. It's kind of a waste for just me and Mario," Brooke answered as she took the cap off of the water bottle and downed nearly half of the bottle.

"Yeah, I noticed. How many meals have been made in here? Two? Three?" Sam teased as she placed napkins and silverware on the table as well. She had considered setting everything up for dinner in the dining room, but decided that she didn't want Brooke to get a peek at the surprise.

Brooke looked up to the ceiling in thought. "Uhmm…let's see... I've been here for three years. That doesn't count, that was microwaveable... " Brooke continued to think and talk out loud as Sam watched on, amused. "...uhmm...Six."

"Six? Is that all? Who did the cooking, your Mother?"

Brooke pretended to be hurt by Sam's question. "No. Actually, I cooked for my Mom, thank you very much." She nodded her head, proud of the fact. "I just chose not to do it too often. Besides, do you honestly believe that the woman would ever let me, or any of us for that matter, leave home if we couldn't cook?"

Sam stood with her backside against the countertop of the island and crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing the woman in front of her critically. "You? Cook?" The blonde began to shake her head, "I don't know about that..."

"Yes, I cook." Brooke's eyes glared with defiance, and then she lifted the bottle of water and finished it, placing it on the counter. "Every six months or so she makes me cook dinner for her to prove that I haven't forgotten how."

Sam laughed at the defensive tone in Brooke's voice. "Let me guess, your favorite meal is…breakfast, right?"

"Yes, I do tend to like breakfast. But, I will have you know that I can cook anything you name." Brooke puffed out her chest, proud of the truth in her previous statement.

The younger woman thought for a moment. "Hmmm...What about squid?" Not that she really wanted any, but just trying to gauge Brooke's reaction.

"Calamari?" she questioned. "I could but would you really want me to?" Brooke asked as she turned her nose up at the thought.

"No, I was just asking." Sam smiled as Brooke breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, this smells great. You know you didn't have to do all this, but I appreciate it. Thank you."

"Come on and sit down. I made us some steak and baby potatoes."

Brooke's eyes grew wide. "How did you know I like steak with baby potatoes? It's one of my favorites."

"I didn't know. You just look like that carnivorous kind," Sam replied with a wink.

"You have no idea."

Sam smugly dug into her potatoes, spearing one on her fork. Oh, I think I do.

"Would you like something to drink?" Brooke offered as she opened the refrigerator once more.

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Pretty much anything you could want," Brooke replied as she bent over to look on the bottom shelf, giving Sam the perfect opportunity to admire her backside. "Sam?"

"Oh sorry... just thinking." Sam was glad Brooke had her back turned and could not see the blush crawling all over her fair cheeks. "How about some caffeine-free soda? And I don't mean the diet kind."

Brooke smiled as she grabbed two sodas and shut the door. Turning around to face Sam, Brooke held up the cans for her approval. "How about some caffeine-free Dr. Pepper?"

"Sounds good to me. Thanks," Sam took the offered soda and placed it on the table.

Brooke pulled out Sam's chair and waited for her to take a seat. "Now, before you say anything, I'm just trying to be nice and show you how grateful I am for dinner."

The blonde ran a hand down Brooke's cheek before sitting down. "Thanks, Brooke. I mean that," her green eyes twinkled in their sincerity.

"You're welcome, Darlin'."

Taking a seat next to Sam, Brooke began to eat the meal. After a few bites, Brooke slowly closed her eyes, savoring how delicious everything tasted. _She's prepared this steak, perfectly. I'm going to have to ask her later just how she knew which way I prefer it._ "My God, Sam...everything tastes wonderful. This dinner is fabulous."

"Dinner was nothing. Wait until you see the dessert," Sam caught Brooke's gaze as one dark eyebrow arched high on her forehead.

"Oh yeah? I get dessert, too?"

Sam placed her fork down, resting it on the plate. "Oh, come on, Brooke. Somehow, I get the impression that dessert is your main course." She picked up her fork and continued to eat her dinner.

"Of course it is. See, everyone thinks that my arms are all muscle. Wrong, it's dessert. Years and years of dessert."

"I thought so. Now I'm **really** sure that you're going to like my surprise." Sam smiled as she watched Brooke's blue eyes twinkle with delight.

* * *

After dinner, Sam disappeared from the kitchen to make sure everything for Brooke's surprise was all set, as the older woman cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher.

"Hey Brooke, do you have a stereo or speakers for the living room?"

"Yeah. Look in the entertainment center, under the TV, the stereo's in the bottom cabinet. There's surround sound in there so the speakers are scattered around the room. I have them kind of camouflaged."

Opening the entertainment center, Sam stepped back and admired the system. _Ooh, surround sound. That'll be nice. She'll get the full effect from all sides. _The blonde smiled as she moved around the room lighting candles, then she turned the lights down to a soft glow.

"What're you doing in there, Sam?" Brooke called curiously from the kitchen where she was feeding Mario.

"Just getting the dessert ready, Hon..." She answered, only mildly surprised at how easily the term of endearment rolled off her tongue. "You almost done in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, I'm all done. Can I come in there now?" Brooke called back.

"Nope, not yet. Just give me another minute or two, okay?" Sam brought the dessert from the dining room into the living room and placed it on the glass end table next to the leather couch.

Brooke looked down at Mario, who had devoured his entire dinner by this point. "How about that, Mario? I'm being held prisoner in my own house."

Mario lifted his head from the plate of food and looked over toward the tall woman, offering a soft "woof" at her.

"Yeah, and I don't mind either, boy."

Glancing around the living room, the blonde surveyed her handiwork. Then, with an approving nod of her head, Sam was satisfied that everything was in place. Reaching into her purse to retrieve a CD, she opened it gently and ran her fingers across the label on the disc's surface. "So, you liked that dance number, eh, Brooke? Let's see what this one will do for you." Sam spoke quietly, reassuring herself that she had the nerve to go through with her plan. She kissed the CD for luck, placed it in the stereo and hit the button labeled 'play'.

"Okay, Brooke. You can come in now," she called into the kitchen.

Being cautious and not knowing quite what to expect, Brooke walked to the door of the living room, looking for the young woman.

"Is it safe?"

"Depends. Maybe...maybe not." Sam walked over and took her by the hand, leading the curious woman to the couch.

"Oh yeah? Depends on what?"

Sam pushed Brooke down onto the couch as the song from Friday night, 'All or Nothing' began to play. "On you," Sam answered softly as she began dancing.

Brooke followed the blonde's every step and soon she could feel the perspiration beginning to form on her upper lip. Within a few provocative moves from the young dancer, the older woman was breaking out into a full-blown sweat. Despite the coolness of the room, the mesmerized woman's entire being was now on fire as she watched the display in front of her. Rivulets rolling down from her head now accompanied the beads of sweat that had started as a sheen on her upper lip.

If that wasn't enough, every hormone in Brooke's body stood up and shouted to be heard as they screamed out their message loud and clear in her head. In fact it was so loud when Sam straddled her lap, Brooke thought it had to be deafening to anyone within a mile radius.

With each of her hands running down Brooke's face then throat, Sam continued her taunting assault causing the dark-haired woman to loose all track of the world around her. Suddenly, Brooke found herself being drawn deeper into the world of feelings and passions than she had ever been led before.

"You said you wanted to see it again. Well, I made a little improvement on it," the blonde offered.

Brooke's eyes were as big around as saucers at Sam's boldness. Her throat was dry as a bone as she tried to speak. "Oh yeah? How so?" she finally croaked out after clearing her throat.

Sam's only answer was a smile and a sultry wink as she began to play with Brooke's hair, causing the woman to close her eyes and take a deep breath as she leaned into Sam's touch. Reaching over into a bowl on the end table, the blonde picked up a nice, juicy strawberry. After dipping it into a fondue pot filled with dark, melted chocolate, Sam brought it toward Brooke's lips, then bent down slightly to place a soft kiss on the perfectly formed mouth.

"Open up, Brooke," she whispered as she withdrew from the kiss, "I've got a surprise for you."

Brooke opened her mouth as requested but kept her eyes closed from the kiss, as Sam placed the strawberry past her lips.

"Okay. Now, take a bite. Ah…gently please."

Her lips first formed around the plump fruit as Brooke carefully closed her mouth, not knowing what to expect. The sweet explosion of juice that burst into her oral cavity surprised the tall woman as she slowly sank her teeth into the unknown offering. The moan that escaped Brooke's lips could not be helped as she bit down. It was too much of an effort for her to reason out if it was the taste of the fruit or the position of Sam straddling her legs as its cause. At this point, she didn't really care. Besides, why would she? One pleasure was just as good as another, especially now when they were just beginning to learn about each other.

"Mmmm...I thought you'd like that," Sam replied as she ate the other half and proceeded to kiss the remnants of chocolate off of Brooke's mouth.

"Mmmm...uh-uh...I like this better," Brooke replied as she opened her eyes, watching Sam as she licked her lips.

"I was right about that too, I see." Sam picked up another strawberry, dipped it in the warm chocolate and offered it to Brooke.

"Well then, you're just batting a thousand tonight, aren't you?"

"I always was a good hitter. I don't let too much get by me," was Sam's quiet reply.

Brooke grinned at Sam as she stuck out her tongue to catch the chocolate dripping off of the strawberry before her lips. Instead of the warmth of the chocolate, she tasted a different kind of warmth as Sam captured her tongue between her lips.

With the fruit forgotten and dropped back into the bowl, their kiss deepened until both women were breathless from its intensity. After several leisurely moments of exploration, they broke away, each one gasping for a much-needed breath of air.

"I think I like you as dessert more than the strawberries," Brooke licked her lips in demonstration.

"What strawberries?" Sam asked as Brooke grinned. "Silly, I come with strawberries."

Both of Brooke's eyebrows found their way into her hairline as she grinned at Sam. "Really?"

Stunned by what she was seeing, Sam reran the last few verbal exchanges in her mind and realized what she had said to justify Brooke's reaction. She placed her hand with the chocolate tipped fingers to her face as she blushed. "Oh my God. I didn't quite mean that the way it sounded."

Brooke threw her head back, laughing as she hugged the embarrassed girl. "Hey, I'm just teasing you. I'm sorry, I'll behave," she wiggled her eyebrows, "…a little."

Sam held up her other hand to prevent any further apologies from her friend. "Nope, that's alright. I walked into that one myself. You don't have to apologize."

"Well, I love the surprise."

Sam removed her hand from her eyes as she looked confidently at Brooke. "I figured that you would. I kind of saw that the other night."

"Huh?" Brooke asked with confusion until realization hit her and she remembered walking in and watching Sam as she danced around the dorm room, half-naked. "Oh, when I walked in and you were...uhm..."

"Yeah, that's it. It was just the look on your face. Besides, you didn't know what I was doing. You were there for C.C."

"Actually, Sam...to be honest with you, once I walked into that room, C.C. was the last thing on my mind. Other than you telling me that she had gone to class, I didn't think about her at all that night," Brooke admitted as she looked down. "I...just thought about you."

"Hmmm...Is that good or bad?" Sam asked.

"That depends on if you mind or not," Brooke replied as she looked back up into Sam's eyes.

"Me? Mind you paying attention to me?" Sam shook her head as if the thought of her not wanting this woman's attention was completely absurd. Which, it was. "No, I don't mind at all."

Brooke's radiant smile vied for the right to illuminate the room in competition with the candles that were placed all around. "Really? Then you wouldn't mind if..." she paused for a second, "…if I wanted to pay attention to you a little more often?"

Sam became speechless at the offer being placed at her feet. Searching for words, she finally started, "Brooke, what can I say? I'd like that...very much."

She leaned in for a kiss when Mario halted their advances and jumped up to join them on the couch.

"I'm kissing you, Brooke. Not that dog," Sam stated as she threw her head back in laughter.

Brooke grinned as she scratched the husky behind his ears and stared into Sam's eyes. "Sorry, I guess he got jealous. Come on, boy. Get down."

"Do you think it'll be enough if we get down on his level?" Sam asked as Brooke continued to laugh softly.

"We could try, I guess."

Sam removed herself from Brooke's lap and sat down on the floor. "Come on, Brooke. I said 'we'," the blonde curled her finger inward beckoning the beauty, "that means you, too."

Brooke slid down onto the floor next to the blonde and was soon followed by Mario who placed his head in Sam's lap. "Yeah, but you're younger."

"What's the matter? Are you too old to get back up? I'll help you, Auntie." Sam found it impossible not to tease the woman sitting next to her.

"You'll help me get up? Then yes, I'm too old. Hell, I'm so old; I owe Moses a nickel. No, actually, come to think of it, that would be Randi."

"Brooke, didn't your mother ever teach you not to exaggerate?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I never exaggerate," she said with a devilish grin plastered on her face.

The woman arched her own eyebrow at Brooke's statement. "Well, from what I've seen so far, I guess I can take you for your word. Would you like another berry?"

"Only if I get a kiss with it."

Sam grabbed a strawberry and started to place it against Brooke's mouth, then pulled it away. "Hey, what do **I** get in return?"

"I don't know. What would you like in return?"

"Hmmm...I'll think of something," Sam answered as she gave the berry to Brooke only to have her fingers captured and cleaned of any remnants of chocolate.

"See, you kind of made a mistake the other night when you kissed me. Now, I'll always want to kiss you." Brooke pointed out as she released Sam's fingers, much to the younger woman's dismay.

"Well, that kind of mistake I can live with...for a long time." The words were out of her mouth before Sam could stop herself.

"You sure about that?" Brooke asked, scared to hope.

"I think so...yeah," Sam answered with a gentle nod as she smiled and leaned in to give Brooke a quick kiss. "Are there any other mistakes that I should be careful of making?"

"Don't know yet. I guess we'll find out along the way."

"I guess we will." She grabbed another strawberry and offered it to the dark-haired woman before grabbing one for herself as well. After eating it, she leaned into Brooke and kissed her, catching the other woman off-guard and causing her to topple over onto the floor.

Brooke's only response was to laugh and pull Sam down with her.

"Is Auntie alright? Has she fallen and can't get up?" the blonde teased.

"Yeah, laugh it up, Darlin'. I'm old remember? I might break a hip. Besides you'll be here one of these years," Brooke brushed a strand of blonde hair behind Sam's ear.

"I hope so. Right here with you."

"You'd like to be here in ten years?"

"Ten thousand years," Sam answered as she placed her head on Brooke's shoulder and hugged her. "But, I don't think the strawberries will last that long," she added with a giggle.

"Sam, there's a lot you don't even know about me." Brooke heavily stressed her last words, "A lot."

"I'm young. I've got time," was the muffled response as Sam sat up and looked down into Brooke's eyes. "Brooke, you don't have to go into anything tonight. We can learn everything about each other, little by little," Sam reassured the woman beneath her, scared that she had revealed too much too soon.

"Well, I really...what I mean is...I uhm..." Brooke leaned in as if to reveal some deep, dark, hidden secret and whispered, "I like peaches, too."

Sam laughed, hysterically, happy that Brooke's mood wasn't as morose as it seemed a moment before. "Peaches, huh?"

"Yep. I love peaches," Brooke added with a lick to her lips.

"I'll have to remember that for the next dessert I bring you."

"I will not be responsible for myself if you show up with peaches," Brooke pointed out.

"Then we'll just have to save them for later..."

Sam leaned over and kissed Brooke's forehead. "You know..." she kissed Brooke's right cheek, "like for another time that you invite me over." She kissed Brooke's left cheek, "Maybe after we get to know each other a little better."

She tried to kiss the older woman's nose but was stopped as Brooke kissed her deeply on the mouth.

"Mmmm...or next month...whichever comes first," the words were whispered by Brooke as their kiss diminished.

Both women laughed nervously, letting it casually trail off. That's when Brooke remembered to mention C.C.'s birthday. "Well, actually, you're invited over on Saturday for C.C.'s birthday. But, you're welcome here whenever you'd like."

"I really don't think that would be the appropriate time for peaches, Brooke…with your family around...do you?"

The older woman laughed at the way Sam refused to let the 'peaches' conversation drop. "Maybe not. Hell, my Mother is way too nosey for you to bring peaches over here. Speaking of birthdays, what do you plan on doing for yours?"

"My birthday?" Sam ran a hand through her hair, pushing it out of her eyes. "Nothing, like always. All the excitement is always the day after my birthday."

Brooke placed a hand behind her head as she looked at Sam.

"Yeah? Why is that? What's the next day?"

"Halloween. I was born on Devil's Night."

"Ahhh...I shouldn't be scared, should I?" Brooke asked as she teased the woman next to her.

Sam leaned in until she was almost nose to nose with the older woman and whispered, "Watch it, I'll cast a spell on you."

"Yeah, what kind of spell? What are you going to do, turn me into a sex monkey?" Brooke asked as she noticed the twinkle in Sam's eyes and the evil grin on her face.

"Not exactly."

"Okay, so what then?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Sam answered as she touched her finger to the tip of Brooke's nose.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Okay, don't try to change the subject on me, young lady. What would you like for your birthday? I mean, if you could have anything?"

"Hmmm..." Sam thought for a moment, then asked, "Anything?"

"Anything at all," Brooke confirmed.

"That's easy. I'd love to see Anti-Zero in a reunion concert. But, we all know that's impossible. I know it's a pretty hefty order but, what can I say? It's always been my dream."

"You've never seen them?" Brooke asked, wondering if there would be something a bit easier and less painful to pull off for her friend's birthday.

"Only on the videos. Never in person," Sam elaborated.

"Never saw them in concert?"

"Nope. Remember, Brooke...I'm the young one here."

"Well, uhmm...if you want...I think I have some old concert videos around here somewhere. You can have them if you want."

The tall woman started to get up to go check her video cabinet when Sam placed a soft hand on her arm and stopped her. "Brooke, you don't have to find them now. Let's enjoy the evening together. Just you and me."

"And Mario?"

Sam laughed as she modified her previous statement and pulled Brooke down onto the floor next to her, "And Mario. Now come on, Brooke. Sit down here, put those strong arms around me and just hold me tight."

Brooke smiled as she grabbed some pillows off the couch, scattering them around her, then wrapped her arms around Sam drawing her closer.

"I'm all yours, Darlin'."

Two strong arms gathered the small woman closer as they settled in for a relaxing night. All talking was ceased and the task of communication was solely left up to the music that played softly in the background and the touching of their lips. Silently, each woman offered her own prayer of thanksgiving for the perfect date.


	7. Ch7 When I Wake Up In The Morning

When I Wake Up In The Morning

_"...If all I need is your crystal heart to get me right, won't you be my fix tonight?…"_

With her mind still in a daze, the woman's body functioned automatically as she found herself sucking in a mouthful of air. The warmth that was generated from the body beneath her made the woman more reluctant to stir from her position. The small blonde raised one of her hands slowly toward her mouth then, after removing the few strands of hair that had decided to take up residence between her lips, she stifled a yawn, letting her body stay where it was. Now, through fluttering lashes she tried hard to focus one weary green eye on what was in front of her. After staring at it for what seemed like forever, Sam finally realized that she was looking directly at an unclasped button on Brooke's open shirt. Sam turned her gaze toward Brooke's eyes and smiled when she saw the sparkling blue.

"God, is it morning already?" Sam asked, her voice thick with sleep as she yawned again. "Oh, excuse me," she mumbled as she tried to raise the other eyelid open.

Brooke tried stretching her long frame without disturbing the woman resting against her as she gazed out of the window. "Looks like it."

"I guess we never made it to bed." Sam stood up slowly as her muscles protested the movement from sitting in the same position all night. She stretched, trying unsuccessfully not to yawn.

Grabbing Sam's small hand in hers, Brooke traced her thumb over its back "Maybe next time?" The older woman's brow furrowed with concern.

"Next time what?" Sam turned her eyes toward the woman sprawled at her feet. She smiled coyly at first then let it explode into a smile so bright it could rival the sun that peeked into the room. The dark-haired woman basked in its glow knowing that it was meant only for her.

Placing her unoccupied hand against the couch, Brooke stood up, grunting as she did. "Maybe next time, Mario will let us make it off the floor and into bed."

At the sound of his name, Mario lifted his head and looked back and forth between his mistress and her friend.

"Aww, Brooke…who would he sleep with?" Sam asked as she reached down to scratch the Husky behind his ears. Then noticing the dog hair all over her pants, she began to brush it away. "He seems to have been up against me all night," Sam added with a slight giggle.

"Then I guess he'll have to sleep with you. He seems to like you." Brooke released Sam's hand that she had been holding, only to place both of her own hands against the small of her back, leaning into them to stretch the kinks out from the night before. She groaned as she did so.

"You are old…aren't you, 'Auntie'?" Sam teased the tall woman as the creaks of old bones could be heard.

Brooke rolled her eyes at Sam's comment, causing the younger woman to let a small laugh escape from her lips. "Yep. You know how people get when they get old, dontcha?"

"Depends."

Confused, Brooke looked at Sam. "Depends? Depends on what?"

Sam clasped her hands behind her back and twisted her foot against the carpet, looking like an embarrassed child. She tilted her head forward; batting her eyelashes. She looked up through them at Brooke. "Do you use them? Depends, I mean…"

Eyes filled with amusement, Brooke reached out for Sam, and pulled her back onto the couch. "Alright, that does it." She began to tickle the blonde in her arms as Sam attempted to squirm out of Brooke's grasp.

"Hey, I just asked," Sam's speech was cut off by her own laughter. "You know, Methuselah, you keep telling me you're old."

This only caused Brooke to tickle her harder, more determined than ever to win.

"Okay…okay! So we've established that you can hold your water…and that I can be tic…tickled." Sam slapped at an insistent hand as she tried with all her might but couldn't break free. Finally in desperation she squealed, "Brooke!"

With a speed faster than Methuselah could ever move, Brooke flipped the two of them over so that Sam's back was on the couch and the taller woman was now straddling her hips. The tickling frenzy stopped. The tall woman leaned forward to whisper into the curve of a small ear. "What?"

Green eyes flashed as Sam felt the tingling sensation that she was quickly learning could be caused by Brooke's lips as they brushed against her sensitive ears. "Wh…what do you mean…what?"

Brooke sat back on her haunches, and then placed one hand to either side of Sam's waist as she answered. "You," the tall woman leaned forward now to emphasis her point. "You're the one who called my name."

"Hmmm…" Sam smiled as she reached up to pull Brooke down for a proper good morning kiss, letting the long, dark hair cover her in a veil of privacy.

"Mmmm…that was a very nice wake up call," Brooke whispered into Sam's ear as she nuzzled the skin just below it.

"Can we consider this our first fight? Because I think I like the way we make up." The small blonde wiggled her eyebrows and smiled.

Even though it was said in a joking manner, it still left Brooke a little concerned. "I don't know…were you angry with me?"

Green eyes sought out the blue ones above her as Sam lovingly placed both hands on either side of Brooke's face. "Not now…not ever." And within seconds, she was rewarded with a bright smile for her answer.

"Then, from now on," Brooke placed a kiss on her captive's lips and quickly pulled back. "I guess we'll have to have lots of tickle fights so we can make up afterwards."

"That sounds like a great plan to me," Sam agreed as she pulled Brooke back down for another kiss to seal their pact.

"Wait a minute. Sam was that…make up or make out?" The dark-haired woman paused for a moment in thought. "Because I honestly don't think that I can tell the difference," she teased the younger woman. Her thought process was stopped abruptly when she felt two hands moving further down her back until they ran lightly over her buttocks.

"Hey, make out comes later," the rakish smile looked almost out of place on the young woman's face. "Do I have to show you the difference?" she asked as her small hands grabbed the flesh and squeezed Brooke's behind.

"Well," Brooke whispered. "You could explain the basics to me." The older woman took in a deep breath as she felt the small hands running up and down the length of her spine.

"I don't know, Brooke. That could take some time. Do we have it?"

Glancing at her watch, blue eyes bugged out as if they were animated. "Oh shit! No, we don't," she quickly righted herself from the couch and pulled Sam up along with her. "It's six-thirty."

"What?" Sam grabbed Brooke's arm to look at the watch. "I can't go to class showing up like this," she picked up her shirt, indicating the chocolate fingerprint stains from the night before.

"Come on," Brooke grabbed Sam's hand and hurriedly ran up the stairs. "You can take a quick shower upstairs. What about your overnight bag?"

Sam ran a hand through long, blonde locks. "I thought I'd be back in time to change for class so I didn't bother to put a good shirt in there. Damn, Brooke, let's do this on a Saturday night next time."

They reached the top of the stairs and Brooke made her way to the linen closet for a towel and washcloth. "Deal. You remember where the bathroom is?" The dark-haired woman watched Sam nod in reply then continued, "Good. I'll get you a shirt to wear."

Sam made her way into the guest bedroom where she had left her bag the night before. "Yeah, like your shirt would even fit me." She yelled down the hall then mumbled her after-thought as she glanced at her image in the full-length mirror. "Then again, it's got to be better than looking like the cookie monster in a chocolate chip explosion."

Brooke couldn't help but to laugh at the idea as she met her at the bedroom door to hand her the towel and washcloth. "Here, I think you'll need these."

Accepting the items, Sam placed a quick kiss on Brooke's cheek. "Thanks, Hon."

The endearment caught the older woman by surprise, causing her eyes to twinkle as her mouth turned upward into a smile. "My pleasure."

Almost dumbfounded, she watched Sam walk into the bathroom and place her bag on the floor. Grasping at wit's end for a reason to spend a few more seconds in the same room as the young woman, Brooke rushed in and grabbed her toothbrush. Giving Sam her best toothy grin, she hastily grabbed the toothpaste and spread it over the bristles on the brush then walked out the door, brushing as she went.

Soft laughter carried on the air as Sam shook her head in disbelief of Brooke's antics. Leaving the door open, she began to strip out of her clothes before shutting it and stepping into the shower. It wasn't until she stood under the spray of warm water that she realized her omission of shampoo in her packing. Looking swiftly at the few bottles that occupied the shelf, she could find none labeled as shampoo.

"Hey Brooke," Sam raised her voice over the noise of the shower. "Where's the shampoo? I don't see any"

"Wharrpt?" came the garbled response around a mouthful of toothpaste, barely audible through the bathroom door.

"Shampoo…do you have some?"

Brooke took the toothbrush out of her mouth before talking, "Check the cabinet under the sink."

"Damn," Sam cursed softly as she stepped out of the shower and moved over to the sink. She looked underneath but couldn't find the item she was searching for. "Not in here, Brooke. I'm not seeing any shampoo."

A few seconds later there was a quick knock at the half-opened door. Brooke stuck her arm in the doorway and held out the new shampoo bottle. "Here you go."

Reaching for the outstretched hand, Sam made sure she tugged on Brooke's arm as she asked, "Wouldn't it be faster if we both showered together?" First the blonde heard the gasp then felt the muscles grow tense under her fingers. Sam held back a laugh knowing all too well the effect she was having on Brooke.

"Actually, Sam…it uhm…well…I uh…" Brooke squeezed her eyes shut and grimaced at the taste of the toothpaste she had inadvertently swallowed.

"On second thought…maybe not. I don't think you're ready for that. Maybe next time," she teased before kissing Brooke's hand as she took the shampoo from it. "Thanks, Hon."

Brooke stood on the other side of the door with her back against the wall, trying to catch her breath and calm her racing heart. As her mind ran over the events of the last few minutes, her body slowly relaxed enough to slide down the wall's surface until she was seated on the floor of the hallway where she called out rather weakly from, "Sam?"

"Yeah," she answered sweetly, stepping back into the shower.

"Save me some cold water…pleeeeeeease." Trying to regroup her shattered resolve, Brooke cleared her throat before asking, "Would you like some coffee to take with you? I can go make some."

Sam found herself laughing quietly at the pleading tone of Brooke's voice. "Sure, if you have the time." Sam washed the shampoo out of her hair and knitted her eyebrows in confusion when she realized that Brooke's voice was no longer muffled through the door. "Hey, Brooke…" she called out. "What are you doing out there?"

"Just sitting here," came the answer through the door.

"Are you done foaming at the mouth?"

_Foaming at the mouth,_ she mouthed to herself with a perplexed look on her face. "Huh?"

Sam laughed as she lathered up her body and proceeded to rinse off the suds. "Did you forget what you were doing?"

"No. I uhm…" the tall woman made an awful face, "swallowed the toothpaste. You kind of caught me off guard when you grabbed my arm and well, I uh…I mean when you said that…I uhm…" The confusion of the moment wasn't helping her clear her mind and Brooke quickly decided to distance herself from the situation. "I'm gonna go make that coffee now."

Brooke got up from the floor and ran a hand down the bathroom door, picturing the woman unadorned by clothing on the other side as warm drops of water were buffeting her. She shook her head to try and clear the images from her mind's eye as she turned to go downstairs.

"I hope you don't do that in bed."

Stopping dead in mid step, Brooke turned her head and looked back at the door. "Do what?" She yelled out, not realizing that the water had been turned off in the shower.

"Forget what you're there for."

The tall woman could only groan as she repeated her previous statement. "I'm gonna go make that coffee now."

Sam stood in the bathroom, drying off her body as she heard Brooke run down the stairs. She was rather proud of herself at having rendered the older woman senseless. She walked up to the sink, glancing into the mirror, and wiped off the accumulated condensation for a better view. _Well, you have to admit for a first date, last night was…_the blonde stared at her own image, while the image of a tall, dark-haired woman came to her mind, _fabulous…dreamy._ She took in a breath and made a wish of her own. _By the gods, let her want this as bad as I do. I could be happy as a clam waking up next to her for the rest of my life. And having sex…_She shook her head when the words sank into her brain. _Nope…making love, _Sam nodded as the shy grin grew into a blushing smile, _would be icing on top of the cake. _

Standing with the towel now wrapped around her body and brushing her teeth, the blonde heard a knock at the door.

Gingerly cracking open the door just barely enough to hand Sam a cup of coffee on a small white saucer, Brooke spoke up. "Thank God for automatic timers on coffee pots. I went ahead and poured you a cup. I wasn't sure how you like it, so I put cream and sugar in it."

"Thank you," Sam responded as she took the cup from Brooke's hand, unable to resist the temptation to run her fingers along the smooth skin in the process.

Feeling the delicate fingers against her skin Brooke whined through the door. "Are you dressed yet?"

"Almost, I just need to put my clothes on." Sam took a sip from her mug when she heard a loud thud come from the wall and jumped. Placing her mug on the back of the commode she asked, "You didn't fall did you Brooke?"

"Uh… no, just uhm…hit something on the wall. I'm okay." Suddenly remembering that her friend still needed something to wear, Brooke hurried into her room to grab a shirt for the younger woman.

_Oh, that really sounded like her head. I'm gonna have to be careful if I frustrate her any more._ "Good, I'll be out in a minute. I just have to put my pants on."

Once again Brooke's arm was thrust through the door, this time holding a shirt for Sam to borrow. "Here's that shirt."

"Thanks, Brooke" Sam slipped it on, amused at how it seemed to swallow her body from sight. Outside she could hear the sound of footsteps on the carpeting as Brooke paced back and forth in front of the door waiting for her turn at the shower.

A moment later the door opened and Sam walked out; the large blue rayon shirt covering her body to mid thigh. Her jeans were in her left hand while the small overnight bag was in the other. "It's all yours. I'll put these on out here," Sam held up the jeans in her hand, waving them for the tall woman to see.

Brooke stopped pacing at the sight of the blonde emerging from the bathroom. Suddenly it felt as if her feet had developed roots, deep roots, like the kind that hold redwood trees in place. She stood there, her mouth gaping at the sight of the young woman in front of her, so much so, that she dropped her own boots and clothes onto the floor.

"Uh…Sam?" was all that she could say.

"Uh…Brooke?" The little blonde couldn't hide her amusement at the older woman's reaction as she imitated her speech.

"Can I uh…" the woman stood there pointing toward the bathroom door and swallowed hard.

Sam sighed as she placed her bag on the hall floor with her jeans on top of it. Taking the few steps over to Brooke, the smaller woman placed her hands against the strong back and pushed her gently in the direction of the shower. "Shower? Of course you can. I left you plenty of cold water." Then the sassy, little blonde leaned in and whispered softly in Brooke's ear. "Trust me, Hon…you look like you need it." Small hands gave way with an urging nudge and the older woman found herself walking mindlessly toward the bathroom.

Brooke didn't argue with her guest, she did need a shower, a very cold shower indeed. With her back turned to Sam; she placed one hand on the material of her shirt between her shoulder blades and pulled it over her head in an almost trance-like state, mindless of the clothes she'd left in the hall.

Picking up Brooke's things and placing them in the bathroom, Sam withdrew, letting her eyes roam as she retreated through the door. That was when she caught another glimpse of the tattoo on the small of Brooke's back that consisted of a set of drums in the middle of a pool of flames with: 'Tell Me What It Takes To Play With Fire…' scripted above it. Smiling inwardly, Sam shook her head. She'd only seen one person with that tattoo…Brooke Loran.

_Now that's funny. _ Sam wondered why **her** Brooke would have the same tattoo? Being pressed for time, she didn't give it much thought. She just shrugged her shoulders as she stepped into her jeans. _She probably got it on a dare... the big 'Loran' fan that she is. I wonder…Nah, my back would be too small. _

Her thoughts were cut off as she heard the muffled sound of Brooke's shriek coming from the bathroom. "Guess I saved you the cold water that you wanted." Sam chuckled and continued to get dressed, thinking about goose bumps on top of goose bumps. She found her head filled with images of little blue Brookes dancing in showers of ice cubes.

"Something wrong, Brooke?" _Damn, I just have to do it,_ Sam thought as she tapped lightly on the door. "You don't need me to wash your back, do you?"

She pressed her ear to the door to see what effect her words had on her now definitely frustrated friend. The only thing she heard in the form of a response was a groan, a long, agonizing groan. Finding it hard not to giggle, the blonde felt proud of her accomplishment as she sat in the hallway chair to finish putting on her socks and shoes.

After listening to several minutes of steadily streaming water, it abruptly stopped. A few short moments later, Brooke walked out of the bathroom giving Sam a dose of her own medicine.

The appearance of the tall, dark beauty caught Sam's eye immediately when she noticed Brooke's state of dress, or rather undress, to be more exact. Green pools of wonderment followed the contrast of the open black silk shirt as it moved seductively, gliding effortlessly over the golden hued expanses of flesh. The poor blonde couldn't stop her eyes from drifting down the woman's chest to the unbuttoned, unzipped black jeans that clung to the slightly rounded hips. The unbuckled belt dangling from the belt loops only added to her distraction as it swayed like a slow moving pendulum with each step, daring her to follow it back and forth as it moved from jean to boxers as its background.

Sensing that her efforts were not going unnoticed, Brooke rallied her troops and sent out her final assault on the small blonde's mind as she leaned over to pull on her boots. Glancing upward, blue eyes watched the effect that all of this was having on the younger woman opposite her.

Sam's eyes widened as the silky black material fell away from the tall woman's body. Before she realized it, green eyes were filled with golden hued cleavage, outlined by the black bra as it held on tightly to the mounds. Thoughts ran rampant through the blonde's mind and she found her feet mindlessly backing away from the vision. Her progress was halted only by the chair in the hall as the backs of her legs bumped into it and she sat down, her eyes still fixed on the mounds of flesh.

Looking up, Brooke noticed her friend's odd behavior and she went over to kneel down in front of Sam. Blue eyes leveled into green and concern filled the woman's voice as she asked. "What's wrong?"

"I…I was uh," Sam tried to stutter out a response but couldn't. Then it dawned on her. "Time…" and she glanced down at her watch instead. "Shit, look at the time," she cried.

"Don't worry. We'll make it on time." Brooke calmly placed her hand over Sam's and flashed her a sincere smile. "I promise." She stood up to button and zip her jeans.

Sam rubbed her right eyebrow with thumb and forefinger as she searched for words. "Look…at…look…ah…we definitely can't be doing this when I have to be in class the next day, Brooke." _There's no way I'm going to be able to concentrate on classes today. _

"Do what?" the dark-haired woman smirked as she began to button her shirt starting at the bottom.

"Get up so late," the blonde said not wanting to say what was really on her mind. Sam stood up and brushed the larger hand away from the silk shirt. "Here…let me do that," she finished buttoning Brooke's shirt and straightened out the collar. _I can see you like to tease too. God I'm going to have to work hard to keep my wits about me with her around. _

"Well, maybe next time we'll have to sleep next to an alarm clock," Brooke joked as she tucked in her shirt.

"And the operative word there would be what…sleep or alarm clock?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "How about both?" She grinned and leaned forward, kissing Sam lightly.

Coming out of the kiss, Sam ran her hand down the front of Brooke's shirt to smooth out any imaginary wrinkles. "So…does this job come with any other benefits?"

Brooke closed her eyes at the feeling of the small hands. "Job? What job?"

"Your button closer," Sam replied as she kissed Brooke again. "Cause if it does, I'm applying right now."

The older woman seemed to consider this for a moment as she opened her eyes. "Hmmm…yeah, actually, it does. The button closer can also apply for the button opener position."

"Hmmm…double the pay?" The blonde smiled then asked. "I mean, for doing both jobs?"

"Wanna try for triple?"

"And what would that entail?"

Brooke held up her belt buckle and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Sam. "I need a buckle closer too."

With a growing smile, she ran her hands down Brooke's chest then to her waist and buckled the belt. "Why not go for quadruple pay," then the blonde leaned in and whispered in the taller woman's ear. "I can open it too."

The taller woman took a breath then croaked out, "Maybe later, Darlin'."

"Yeah, you're right." Sam kissed Brooke on her cheek and pushed off from her. "I'll just get my bag and we can go."

A dark eyebrow rose as Brooke nodded her head in agreement. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Jogging down every other step until she hit the first floor, Brooke headed for the kitchen. "Let's see. Coffee pot's turned off." Reaching for it, she poured the remainder of it into two travel mugs and went over to the door, checking Mario's food and water for the day. Satisfied that everything was in order, she called Mario into the house.

The frisky pet came running in through his doggie door and up to his mistress, who got down on one knee to greet him. "You have a good day, boy." She scratched him behind his ear. "I'll see you tonight." Grabbing his face, she kissed him on his nose, then stood up to leave when she heard Sam come down the stairs.

"Ready?" Brooke asked, grabbing her briefcase as she rounded the corner by the front door.

"Yep," was the immediate response from the blonde with a nod of her head as she headed toward the door.

Brooke grabbed her keys off the table by the door then turned to face Sam as Mario came running in to say goodbye to his new friend. "Look, Sam, thanks for coming over last night. I'm glad you were here. I had a great time. Maybe…we should do it a little more often."

The small woman smiled at the honesty she saw in the depth of the blue eyes before her. "I did too. And I agree that maybe we should."

Not wanting to be ignored any longer, Mario licked the younger woman's hand. Looking down at the dog, Sam scratched the top of his head and let her sentiments come to the surface. "Yes, I loved being with you too, Mario. Only next time, how about if you don't snore."

Mario huffed a response as Brooke laughed and the two women left to start their day.

* * *

They made great time on the way back to campus, mostly due to Brooke's constant weaving and dodging from one lane to the other. A rash of sputtered words that usually denoted the surrounding driver's inability to stay out of her way occasionally broke the woman's intense driving pattern.

"You idiot." Brooke let her eyes fix on the driver as she passed by. "Learn the rules, buddy."

Sam watched as Brooke concentrated on not hitting the jerk in the Camaro that cut her off in the HOV lane. "I'm not going to make you late for work or anything, am I?"

The woman looked over at the blonde, her anger at the stupid driver forgotten as she grabbed the smaller hand in hers and kissed the back of it lightly. "Not at all. I'm the boss so I can show up late if I want to."

"Mmmm…nice job. You'll have to find me one like that."

"Yeah? I'll see what I can do about that," she winked in Sam's direction before focusing her attentions to the road in front of her once again.

"Well, don't wait too long, I'll be needing to do an internship next semester to fulfill my requirements for graduation. We spend the last semester in the field." Sam looked out the window at the passing scenery, as they got closer to the campus.

"Oh really?" Brooke asked, her interests now peaked. "So…anything else? I mean…what else is required?"

"Nothing much, really. I just have to do a project for a company in promoting something. That's what Public Relations is all about, right? We just have to be in on the ground floor, at the start. Not like we're walking into something already happening. If the promotion works, we pass."

Brooke took the exit for the college off the interstate. As they came to a stoplight, she looked over at Sam and grinned, "The whole second semester, huh?"

"Yeah, the whole second semester." Sam looked away from the window and over to Brooke. "Why are you grinning? What's up with you?"

"Seriously?"

Sam rolled her eyes and turned in her seat so her entire upper torso was facing Brooke. "No, I said that to be polite. Yes, seriously."

"I'm going to have a job opening in January," Brooke said matter of factly.

"What do you mean, job opening?" Sam asked as she looked towards Brooke's shirt. "I'm being replaced already? You're dissatisfied with my buttoning so soon."

This time, it was Brooke's turn to roll her baby blues. "No, silly, not that job." The woman flashed a smile then continued, "Brownstone just took on this band from Jersey. We signed the contract on Saturday and they should be done recording in December. I'm going to need help with their promotions. Everything involving PR will be done after the recordings." Brooke looked away from her companion, noticing the light had changed and began to move the car forward.

Pursing her lips together, Sam traced a finger along the rim of her travel mug, deep in thought. "I don't know, Brooke. You'd have to apply to the college and accept whomever they sent you. I can see where it would be a great project, though. I guess the applicant would have to match your specifications."

"So, I'll just make sure that my specifications match you." Brooke winked at the woman sitting in the passenger seat, "What do you think?"

Sam shook her head. "And just how are you going to do that, specify no blondes over 5 foot 4 inches?"

"Hmmm…" the dark-haired woman mused. "No, better yet, no blondes over 5'4" and must have green eyes," she smiled, proud of her ability to narrow the specifications. "Oh, and now, older then twenty-one," Brooke added as she glanced over to her passenger to see what effect it was having on Sam. "So, who's your PR professor that I'll be giving my wish list to?"

The young woman smirked, then took a sip from her coffee before answering, "Humphrey."

With surprise evident on her face, Brooke quickly turned in Sam's direction. "Janet Humphrey?"

"Yes," Sam answered. "Did you have her?"

Brooke's laughter filled the car as they continued down the street. "No, I never **had **her, but I have **known** her since I was four." A broad smile flashed across the driver's face.

"Owww!" Brooke couldn't help but flinch as Sam smacked her in her arm.

"I didn't mean that way, Smartass," Sam pointed out.

"If you'd let me explain, I was just about to tell you that we have the same birthday and practically lived in each other's houses when we were growing up." Brooke rubbed her right shoulder as she warned, "Hey, watch how hard you smack me. I'm getting brittle as it is."

"Okay, Methuselah…remind me to have milk handy for you the next time we have dinner together," Sam grinned as she teased the older woman.

"Uh-huh…Go on and yuck it up." She leaned over and placed a light kiss against Sam's cheek when they came to a stoplight. "But you'll be right here with me in a few years saying the same thing. Then you'll understand."

Sam shook her head in the negative as she pointed to the light that was now green. "Nah…I'll never be as old as you."

"Sure you will," the driver nodded her head, "just not at the same time."

The younger woman sighed as she entwined her fingers with Brooke's. "But, you are right about one thing. I will be right here with you."

Brooke smiled pleasantly as she brought their joined hands up to her lips and kissed Sam's. "We're almost there."

"I know," Sam sighed. "You don't have to remind me."

If the truth were to be known, Brooke wasn't happy about their time together ending either. "Do you have to go by the dorm first?"

Sam looked up to see the building for her first class come into view as Brooke parked the car down the street. "No, I'd better head right to class. I wouldn't want your sister to think I forgot. Besides, she agreed to bring my notebook with her just in case I was running late."

"Is this okay?" Brooke looked around at the students walking by on their way to class.

"It's fine."

"I'll just drive out the back way so nobody sees me. I mean, I wouldn't want our cover blown."

"I'd tell you that I really enjoyed last night but it's been more like I've enjoyed the last 15 hours. I've had a wonderful time with you, Brooke." Sam leaned over and kissed Brooke on her cheek, then opened the door to leave when she felt a hand on her other arm stop her. The smaller woman's heart picked up its pace as she looked in Brooke's direction.

"Sam, can you close the door for a moment, please?"

The blonde did as she was asked, never letting her eyes leave the ocean of blue in front of her. "Yes?"

Brooke cleared her throat, finding her nerves were more like that of a teenager on her first date than they ever were. "You know," she glanced at the various windows around the car. "The windows are tinted and I was just wondering if I could kiss you goodbye."

Needing no further encouragement, Sam leaned in closer to Brooke and kissed her solidly, placing her hands at the nape of Brooke's neck then tangling them in ebony tresses as the kiss deepened. Finally, when air became a necessity, both women reluctantly pulled away from each other.

Placing her forehead against Sam's, Brooke tried to calm her racing heart. "Will you call me later?"

Sam put her hand on the door as she leaned in to kiss Brooke again. "As soon as I get a free moment later today." Before she could stop herself, Sam spoke what was in her heart, "Bye, Brooke, I love you." The young woman stepped out of the car then, turned around to face Brooke and wiggled her fingers in a wave as she shut the door.

Brooke was left speechless in the driver's seat as Sam walked away, amazed at the effect that this barely legal college girl had on her. There it was, all out in the open. With those three little words, Brooke felt that what was left of her resolve had vanished.

_She didn't even stick around long enough to see my reaction so, obviously, she's not expecting me to feel the same way. But what if I do? Oh dammit, Brooke, quit fooling yourself. You haven't been able to stop thinking about her since the day she walked into Mom's kitchen with C.C. _

The woman in the driver seat tried to look away but couldn't. That's when blue eyes flashed with alarm. _This is all happening so fast though. But I couldn't stop it if I wanted to and God knows I don't want to stop this. I can't. She means too much to me. She means…everything. God…how does that old saying go?_

Brooke thought for a moment before it came to her. _"It takes a second to like, a minute to crush, an hour to care, and a day to love" Yesterday must have been my day then because I…I love her. God help me, I actually love her._ Then a little voice came crying out from the deep recesses of her mind. _Now, what are you going to do about it? _

As the older woman sat in the car having a private conversation with herself, her eyes never left the blonde figure that moved away from her. She never took her eyes off Sam, watching as the blonde would occasionally look back, seemingly wondering what she was up to.

The dark-haired woman waited for Sam to look away from her before stepping out of the car and hurriedly grabbing the cell phone from her hip, punching in a number.

Sam was nearing the entrance to the building when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, not recognizing the number off the top of her head. "Sam here…what's up?"

Brooke stood with her back leaning against the passenger side of her car as she stole glances in Sam's direction, her eyes hidden now by the sunglasses that she had put on. It was now or never. _Come on, Brooke say it. It's just three tiny little words. All they are, are words. Three tiny little words that could change the rest of your life. You can do it._ Her inner voice urged her on.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

The sound of Sam's voice brought Brooke out of her musings. _Do it. Say you love her…say anything…say her name at least. Damn it, anyhow. _

Just as the younger woman was ready to hit "End", she heard a quiet voice say, "Sam?"

"Yes?" She stopped walking and turned around to see Brooke leaning against the 300Z with sunglasses on and a phone in her hand. "Brooke, is that you?"

"Sam…I love you, too."

A warm smile came to Sam's face as her heart leapt into her throat. "Oh my God…I uh…I love hearing you say that."

"Well, I mean it, Sam. Have a good day, Darlin and I'll talk to you later."

Sam smiled and waved at Brooke, then blew her a kiss. "I will, now. You too, Hon, later." The blonde lingered for a moment, savoring what she had just heard before disconnecting the call. She watched as Brooke did the same, then walked nonchalantly around to the driver's door and climbed back into the car. Within seconds the engine roared to life and the 300Z pulled out, blending into traffic.

"How about that? She loves me." No words could express the happiness and warmth that Sam felt at that exact moment. She had known the night she went to the movie with Brooke that she loved the older woman. The first inklings had come to her when she noticed how polite and honorable Brooke was being in the theater. Sam didn't really mean to tell her how she felt so soon, but she realized that sometimes your heart has different ideas then your mind.

As Sam turned back towards the door to the building, she noticed C.C. standing there, blocking the entranceway. Clearing her throat, the blonde swallowed hard and tried to act indifferent to the way she was feeling. "Hey, Roomie," Sam gave a little wave. "Great, I'm not late. Have you got my notebook and pen?"

"Well, of course I do, what are roomies for?" C.C. handed Sam her book as they walked into the building and took the stairs up to the second floor.

"Thanks, C.C. I don't know what I'd do without you," Sam voiced her opinion to her roommate while she rolled up the right sleeve of her shirt.

The tall brunette waved off Sam's comment. "Don't worry about it. I don't know what I'd do without me either but…I probably wouldn't be here. Hey, nice shirt." C.C. indicated the shirt that she knew she had seen numerous times before on her sister. Something was definitely up between her older sister and her roommate. Now, she just had to find out exactly what that something was.

Sam looked down at the large shirt. "Oh this? I …uhm…just got it."

"Interesting, Brooke has one just like it. As a matter of fact, it's about that size."

Sam cleared her throat and willed the blush not to take over her fair features. "Really? Well then, it just proves that she has good taste." Then, feeling like she had to say something, Sam offered, "Actually, I like to wear big clothes on Mondays, it keeps me loose from the weekend." _Yeah, she bought that like Eskimos buy ice cubes. _

They walked into the class at the end of the hall and took their seats while waiting on the professor. C.C. placed her bag on the floor next to her seat and then turned around to face Sam who was going over her notes from the previous week. Placing a hand against Sam's arm, C.C. rubbed the material with her fingertips. "You know, it's kind of funny actually. Brooke was uhm…working one day and her right bicep ripped out the seam in the sleeve. It took me forever to sew it for her. She's just so butch like that." C.C. released the shirt and laughed to herself, not noticing the 'oh shit' look on Sam's face or the fact that Sam began to rub the sleeve in question.

"Well, that's not me. No bulging biceps here," the blonde feigned a weak smile and turned her attention back toward her notepad.

"So…where's your bag?" C.C. asked as she opened her own book as well.

"My bag? Damn, I left it in the car. I wonder if Br…" she stopped short realizing what she was about to say. "Ah, Crystal…yeah, Crystal will find it. I guess I had other things on my mind when I got out."

C.C. looked over to Sam and whispered when she noticed their professor walk in and call the class to attention. "Crystal? I thought your aunt's name was Sandy."

Sam kept her attention focused on the professor as she whispered out of the corner of her mouth, "It is. Crystal is my cousin. She ahh…was the one who dropped me off. Trust me, Auntie was a little sore and uhm…distracted this morning." Sam still couldn't believe how much she was able to tease and frustrate her new friend.

"Really?" C.C. shuddered. "TMI, too much info for me." C.C. decided she really didn't want to hear anymore.

"Yeah, well, they get that way sometimes." Sam said with a grin, as she thought about the morning with Brooke, oblivious to the lecture going on around her.

* * *

Brooke walked into the Brownstone offices and took the stairs two at a time up to the third floor. She whistled as she walked down the hall toward her office. Opening the large glass door and stepping through, she smiled at the two women in the office.

"Good morning, Ida. I trust you had a lovely weekend." Brooke stopped next to the two women.

"Yes, Ms. Gordon, I did. Thank you for asking. I covered the phones for you while you were out."

"Wonderful! Thank you." The executive turned to the other woman who was from accounting and smiled at her, "And you Melissa, how was your weekend?" Brooke asked the young accountant.

"Just fine…uh…thank you, Ma'am." The woman looked at her boss rather oddly.

Brooke waved a hand to dismiss part of Melissa's answer. "Please, Ma'am is my mother and I do not see her in this office, do you?"

Melissa stood still while Ida chuckled at their boss. "You're in an awfully good mood, Ms. Gordon."

"I am in a great mood, Ida. It's a wonderful morning."

The C.E.O. excused herself from the two women and continued into her office, placing her briefcase next to the desk. She then turned on her computer. "So, Ida, any calls this morning?" Brooke called out as she typed in her network password.

The woman walked up to Brooke's office door, sticking her head into the office, "Nothing important. Someone has been calling since 8:00 this morning but he hangs up when I tell him you're not here."

"Thank you, Ida. I think I'll be fine now by myself. I remember how to answer the phone." Brooke grinned at the older woman in her doorway.

"Thank you, Ms. Gordon. Will you be needing anything else?"

"No, thank you. I'm just fine."

Ida smiled in return and walked out. Melissa joined her as they made their way to the break room for a refill on their coffees.

"Wow, I don't think she's ever been late on a Monday. Then again, I don't think she's ever been late," Ida pointed out as she poured the hot beverage into her mug.

"Yeah, she must have finally broke down and got some." The two women laughed as Melissa refilled her mug as well.

"Lucky girl. I wonder who could have turned her head. Hell, who turned her on? I know a lot have tried." Ida chuckled to herself as she added cream and sugar to her coffee. "Did she sign anybody new to the label?"

Melissa thought for a moment before answering. "Some band from New Jersey over the weekend but, I've already had the paperwork on each individual member. All men and knowing our boss, she's not going there." The accountant marveled at how open her new boss had been when hiring her. She left nothing to mystery about her sexual preference for the office rumor mill and no one seemed to have a problem with it. "Does she have any old flames? I mean, you would know, you've been here the longest."

Ida thought about the question as she took a sip from her mug. "None that I can remember. But, you know, she doesn't seem like the type anyway. She seems very private and honorable when it comes to real love."

Melissa considered this for a moment and started to walk back to her office.

She stopped at the door and turned around to face the older woman. "Makes you wonder, doesn't it?"

Ida looked up at the young accountant with a raised eyebrow nodding in agreement. She watched as the woman walked down the hall, then raised her cup to her own lips and pondered who could have been the one to turn the business woman's head.

* * *

Brooke was sitting in her office going over some new contracts when her phone rang. Without taking her eyes off of the documents in front of her, she picked up the receiver and placed it against her ear. "Brownstone Records, Brooke Gordon."

"What's up, Sis? Didn't see or hear from you all weekend and you didn't show up at Mom's for dinner yesterday so… what gives?"

Brooke set down her paperwork and leaned back in her chair. She placed one booted foot against the edge of her desk and began to swivel from side to side. "Hey, C.C., nothing much is going on. I just uh…hung around the house over the weekend, pretty much."

"Oh, just curious since we didn't see you yesterday." C.C. cleared her throat as she planned her attack, "So uhm…Brooke, did you happen to find a bag in your car this morning?"

Without thinking, Brooke began to answer. "Yeah, I did, Sa…" Brooke stopped short.

C.C. realized that she had her answer and mentally pumped her fist in the air. "Sorry, Brooke…what was that?"

"Uhhh…ah, nothing. Sa… Say, how about you and I go get a beer on your birthday? Sound alright?"

The younger sibling smiled at the way Brooke decided to cover her slip. "Yeah…that sounds great, and you said I wouldn't make it to see twenty-one."

"Well, Chase, just remember that you're not there yet. Hey, uhm…if Sam's not doing anything…why don't you ah…bring her along."

The younger sibling couldn't believe her ears. _Oh my God, this is just getting too good._ "Sure, Brooke. You sure you don't mind?"

"Positive. I think I can survive another night around her." _More like several nights. _

"That sounds great, Brooke, thanks. I'll talk to Sam about it but right now I've got to get to class. So, I'll talk to you later this week?"

Removing her foot from the desk, Brook sat up straight in her chair. "Yeah that sounds good. I'll talk to you later. Bye, C.C."

"Later!"

Brooke hung up the phone and noticed Ida standing in her doorway. "Yes, Ida?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Ms. Gordon, but a young lady by the name of Sam called while you were on the other line. She said she'd try to call you later." Ida wondered exactly whom Sam was when she noticed the instant smile that appeared across the face of her boss at the mention of the young woman's name.

"Thank you, Ida. You know, I've told you several times that you can call me by my first name, Brooke. You've known me for years and 'Ms. Gordon' just seems too formal."

Ida's response was to smile warmly at the younger woman and answer, "Yes, Ms. Gordon."

Brooke simply shook her head at the older woman, then picked up the papers on her desk and resumed her work.

* * *

With her coffee mug in hand, Brooke returned to her office from the break room.

"Yes, oh…she just walked in. Just a moment, please." Ida motioned Brooke into her small office as she put the call on hold. "Ms. Gordon, the caller from earlier is on line two."

Brooke's heartbeat sped up. _Sam._ "Thank you, Ida. I'll take it in my office."

The executive walked into her office, shutting the door as she entered, and sat at her desk. Taking a calming breath before picking up the phone, Brooke hit the flashing button for line two before leaning back in her chair.

"Hi…I wondered when you would call," Brooke spoke quietly into the phone.

A shocked voice answered, "Oh really? Since when did I move onto your good side?"

Brooke straightened her posture as she spoke seriously into the phone, her eyes narrowed and glared. "James?"

"Yeah. Who did you think it was? I've been trying to call you since eight this morning."

"I didn't know. I just got into the office a little over an hour ago and Ida mentioned that someone had been calling but didn't leave a name. How was I supposed to know it was you?"

"Hmmm…must have been a good one then for you to just dump your routine. Now I know why you answered the phone like that. Obviously, it wasn't for me."

Brooke began to rub her temples. She could feel a headache coming on by just talking to her former band mate. "Not now, James," she warned. "You have no idea what you're talking about so I suggest that you just not say anything at all."

"When then?"

With irritation evident in her voice, she snapped. "When what? To listen to your line of bullshit about my routine as you call it? Never. Now, if you'd like to tell me that you actually have a reason for calling…"

Laughter could be heard across the phone line. "Just like you, Brooke. You're always hiding from the truth. Face it, Babe, you're just like the rest of us."

As hard as she tried, Brooke could not hide the anger from her voice. "I am nothing like you. I never have been. Now, either you tell me your reason for calling or I'm hanging up."

"You forgot already, didn't you? You were supposed to get back to me."

"I didn't forget anything. I told you I'd think about it."

"Well, what's it going to be, huh? Dammit Brooke, I can't sit around here waiting for you to think it all through. The bottom line is I want the best and you're it. So, what's it gonna be?"

"James, you know, I thought I could work with you and Peter again but if you're going to be pulling this kind of shit..." Brooke was cut off by the deep voice on the other end of the line.

"So what's the hold up? Too scared to come out of retirement?"

"I was never scared. And I'll do it but, it'll cost you." There was silence on the other end of the line as she waited for James to speak, curious as to what his answer would be.

"Yeah, what's the price then because I'm not going to say that I'm sorry. If that's your price, forget it."

Brooke searched through her desk drawer for some aspirin. She found the bottle and shook it. Unhappy to discover it was empty, she made a mental note to go get some as soon as she got off the phone.

"Well, for one, if we do this, you leave the bullshit attitude at the door, you and Peter, both. Before you walk into that studio, leave the egos at the door. Do you understand that?"

"Is that all?"

"No, I want one night." Brooke couldn't believe she was actually going to ask for what was on her mind.

"One night for what?" James smirked as a thought entered his head. "I didn't think you were a switch hitter but if that's what you want, no problem."

The angered woman swore she could actually hear James smile. "I'm not."

"Into threesomes then? Cool. That's fine too."

The actual thought of what James had indicated made Brooke physically ill. "No, wrong again. I want one night of Anti-Zero, for a...a friend."

"Anti-Zero is dead. You should know that, you killed it."

Brooke could hear the venom dripping in his tone of voice. "You know, James, I really don't want to get into this with you right now. We'll just re-vive it long enough for one night."

"Why? What's so damn important about Anti-Zero to your friend?" As much as he didn't want to do it, James was interested to hear exactly what Brooke had in mind.

"God knows why, but she loves the band."

"I see. So, what's the gig, some charity event for music? That would be your type."

"What do you mean by 'my type'?"

"Some freebie event for music's sake. Who's gonna handle the publicity?"

Her head was pounding and Brooke couldn't stand it anymore. She knew that the voice on the other line was the cause of it. Muting the phone, she walked over to her door and opening it, she called out, "Ida."

The older woman stuck her head out of her office. "Yes, Ma'am?"

Rubbing her forehead, Brooke asked, "We got any more aspirins around here?" She held out the bottle from her desk drawer and turned it upside down. "Could you find me some?"

Ida nodded and took off down the hall in search of over the counter painkillers for her boss.

Brooke turned back into her office as she unmuted the call. "There will be no publicity. This will be done privately. It's for her birthday. I want this to be my present to her. It will be a private party, at my house with no one but her friends and family present. You want a great record? That's my price."

James sighed into the phone. "So what do you want, just a couple of songs? Is she a looker, or some over-the-hill oldster?"

"No, I want one full night of all the Anti-Zero songs. Even the ones we never released." Brooke drew in a breath and blew it out slowly, then continued. "And you, James, will stay away from her. She's not some groupie like you're used to. She's not even as old as we are."

"What's wrong, Brooke? Afraid that I'd persuade her to be something you don't want her to be?"

"No, I'm not afraid of something that won't happen. But for some reason, she fucking loves Anti-Zero. She doesn't know how deluded you really are and I don't want to take that away from her."

There was a knock on Brooke's office door and Ida poked her head in, waving a bottle of aspirin. Brooke held out her hand and mouthed "Thank you" before turning her attention back to the matter at hand.

James mumbled, "We'll see." He coughed and started to speak again. "Okay. You've got your night. But when? I've got things scheduled already."

Brooke knew the answer immediately. "October 30."

James laughed. "Devil's night. How appropriate. You always said Hell would freeze over if we ever played together again."

Even Brooke had to laugh at the truth in James' statement. "Yeah, I guess so." Brooke popped two aspirins with a big swig of her coffee. "So, will you do it?"

"I hate to say this, but you've got me over a barrel here. If I have to do it to get you, then I will. What time?"

Brooke breathed out a sigh of relief, not because she was looking forward to playing with James again, far from it. She was just happy that he agreed. After all, this was for Sam, not her and she would do anything to make Sam's twenty-first birthday a memorable night for the young woman.

"We'll talk about that the closer we get to it then. When do you wanna start recording? I can do it any time after next Sunday."

"With you, the sooner the better…before you change you mind."

"Look, James, you agreed to the one thing I really wanted. I won't change my mind. You've got my word on that."

"Okay, then you set up the recording time. I'll keep my schedule open for a week after Sunday. So, what's the cost? How much per hour?"

"Cost for the studio? Nothing."

James couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You must want this pretty bad. Why, Brooke?"

"It's simple. Because it would make her happy, that's all. She wants this, James. So, I want it for her."

"Damn, if I didn't know better, I'd say that you finally found something other than music to invest yourself into, didn't you?"

Brooke thought about how strange it was that the conversation with James had turned in this direction. She had no qualms about informing him just how important this was to her. "Honestly? Yes, but that's just it. It's like she's a part of it. She loves music and she loves those old songs." Brooke smiled when she remembered the enthusiasm Sam had shown the night before as she marveled at all the musical equipment. "She's like a five year old on Christmas morning when she hears them."

"I can't believe it, the great Brooke Loran has finally fallen in love."

The sound of James laughing on the other end brought Brooke back to the present. "I uhh...James, I haven't…Aww, Hell!" Brooke couldn't believe James had noticed. _Oh my God, if James noticed, how am I going to hide this from everyone else? _

"Oh my God, you did, didn't you?"

"Are you going to rag me about it from now until we're done recording?"

"Maybe. Just maybe."

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to wait for an answer." Brooke heard James sigh on the other end of the line.

"Ahhh… it's kind of nice knowing that it can happen to anyone. Hell… maybe you are human after all." James laughed into the phone.

She couldn't help but join in and laughed as well. "Asshole," tumbled out of her mouth. It was her traditional name for him in times like these.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that answer already. I've heard it before."

"Oh yeah? What's that? That you're an asshole?"

This time, James snorted into the phone. "Glad to see that you haven't changed that much. Same old Brooke, only…getting older."

"Hey, I've changed plenty and just what is it with everyone giving me shit about my age?"

"Yeah, well, we'll see. I've got to get moving. Talk to you later, Grandma."

"Yeah, bite me."

James thought it ironic that even as a joke, Brooke had chosen those words to comment with. "I tried, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Brooke shook her head, "I'm trying to forget."

He rubbed his jaw as the memory of the punch Brooke landed on him that last night three years earlier still stung him today. "So am I…" he whispered, "So am I."

"Talk to you later, shithead."

"Right."

Brooke hung up her phone and laughed at the situation. She was going to play with Anti-Zero again. It would be for only one night and just for Sam. Brooke thought for a moment about the last few lines of conversations between James and herself. If just for a moment, she thought she had heard her old friend on the phone…just for a moment.

* * *

The tall brunette walked into the dorm room and was literally shocked at the sight that greeted her eyes. Sam was taking down posters and various pictures of Brooke and Anti-Zero.

"Oh my God. What's up? You over that phase?"

Sam folded each poster carefully and placed them in a small box. "It was always just a dream. Besides, I've found something better, something that I love even more."

C.C. placed her bag on the floor next to her bed and sat down, cross-legged on top of it. "Wow, something you love more than Brooke Loran?"

"Yeah, funny, huh? I thought that I'd never say that." Sam replied as she stood on her bed to reach a picture high on the wall, near the ceiling line.

"Nah, I don't think it's funny, not really. So, can I ask, or do I need to? "

Sam turned her head in the direction of her roommate. "Why do you say that?"

The woman just grinned. "You know, Sam, I'm not as dumb as everybody thinks I am."

Sam stopped what she was doing altogether and sat down on her bed. "When did you…" she eyed her roommate suspiciously. "You do know, don't you?"

C.C. nodded her head in the affirmative. "Your shirt, or I should say, Brooke's shirt. She had that shirt custom made. There's not another one like it."

Sam's face flushed a bright red. "It figures."

"What? Why are you so red, Sam? Everyone deserves to fall in love sometime, even my sister."

"I hope that you're not mad. I mean, me dating your sister." Sam looked up to meet the warm, brown eyes of her roommate.

"Are you kidding? I think it's great. Why would I be mad?" C.C. immediately stood up from her bed, crossed the room and sat down on Sam's bed, next to the blonde. "Besides, your aunt called last night, so it was more than just the shirt that clinched it for me." The brunette winked at her roommate.

Sam's eyes got as big around as saucers. "She did? What did she want?"

"Don't worry. She just wanted to see how you were doing. I told her you had a study group and would call her tonight." The woman turned a stern face to her friend. "Hey, and don't try to change the subject on me, young lady."

"Big secret that was," Sam placed her head in her hands and covered her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about it." C.C. pulled Sam's hands away from her face and took one of them in her own. "Nobody else has to know. Look, Sam, I know when to keep my mouth shut and that means anything concerning Brooke."

The blonde looked over to her roommate, "I can't believe that you're taking this so well. I was afraid that you'd be pissed at me for seeing her."

C.C. rolled her eyes at how absurd Sam's statement sounded to her ears. "Of course I'm taking it well. Besides, I saw her before she pulled off this morning."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I've never seen her smile like that ever. Let me put it this way. I was close enough to read her lips."

Sam thought about Brooke's phone call and what was said. "C.C., I...I…"

"You know, she's never told anybody that she loved them."

"She hasn't?" Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Well, except for us girls, Mom and Dad, but that's always been more of a grunt and a 'yeah, love you too'. She's never come right out and actually put all three words together to form the whole 'I Love You' bit."

"I never thought I'd be this lucky, at least not this early in my life," the young woman's smile lit up the entire room.

"Sam, believe me, those are not words she takes lightly. If she said them, she really means it."

"Oh my God, C.C., what do you think all of this means?"

"It means, you better get used to seeing me, girlfriend, because you are stuck with my sister, now." C.C. smiled as she got up from the bed and made her way into the bathroom to prepare for bed.

"Good thing I only have to room with you for a year," Sam called out, as she got up to take down some more pictures.

C.C. stuck her head out the bathroom door and spoke around the toothbrush in her mouth. "Yeah, but, I kind of come with the package. Believe me Sam, if she said those words to you, she means it with all her heart."

"Package? What package?" The blonde's brows furrowed with concern.

"I'm one of the sisters, so get used to me. You're family now." C.C. disappeared back into the bathroom to rinse the remaining toothpaste out of her mouth.

"I always was family, C.C." Sam said with a laugh at her own joke as she watched the brunette walked back into the room wearing a large T-shirt that covered her to mid thigh.

"You know, Sam, I think you'd be quite surprised at what you'll find out about my dear sister." She pulled the covers down on her bed and got in.

"I'm beginning to think that myself, C.C."

The brunette watched as her roommate took down all but one of the pictures of Loran and one band shot. Sam placed the rest in the box and stored it in the top of the closet. "Hey, C.C.?"

"Yeah?"

Sam turned around to face her friend. "You're not going to say anything to the others, are you?"

"No, nobody else knows. You two can handle that when you're ready to."

Sam smiled in relief. "Thanks, Sis." Sam couldn't help but throw that last word in as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Let me put it to you this way. Right now, it would probably ruin Terri's and Randi's image of her."

"Huh? What image?" Sam asked as she stood in the bathroom doorway brushing her teeth.

"The whole 'Stud Puppet' image they have of her. Let me put it to you this way, Sam.… Brooke has always believed that love and body go together."

Sam shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't sure where C.C. was taking this conversation. "So?"

"So," the woman motioned with her hands trying to pull it all together for her friend. "She's never given her heart to anyone so…" CC looked at Sam and smiled, wondering if the blonde had caught on to what she was trying to tell her.

"Okay…I think I'm getting the picture."

"Yep, and I'm the only other one who knows. Its amazing what I can get her to tell me when she's drunk, which is not that often, mind you."

After changing into her nightshirt, Sam turned off the bathroom light. She walked over to her bed and sat down, facing C.C. "Physically, she loves a lot, but only for the feel," Sam thought about the night before at Brooke's house. "…She didn't even try to push me for sex. I mean." She shrugged her shoulders, "we just kissed and did a little petting."

C.C. rolled her eyes in exasperation. She thought Sam had understood what she was saying. "Of course she didn't push you for sex. Haven't you heard me? She wouldn't do that."

Blonde eyebrows knitted in her confusion. "C.C., I'm not sure what you're saying here."

"She's never given her heart to anyone…or her body."

"Holy Shit! Do you mean to tell me that she's a virgin?"

"Yeah, she is." _Somebody give the girl a cookie!_

"But, she kisses so damn good. I thought she was experienced. I mean…"

"Sam, I said she was a virgin. I didn't say she was dead. Besides, I'm sure she has a damn good idea of what goes on when things…ah…go on." C.C. watched, amused, as Sam sat on the opposite bed with her mouth open in shock. "What, you've never met a thirty-year-old virgin before?"

"Well, let's face it, C.C.," Sam tried to sound coherent but was having a bit of trouble, as reason seemed to be a fleeting fancy. "You don't meet many of them nowadays."

C.C. fluffed her pillow up until she was happy with it and placed her head on it. "What can I say? Brooke is old-fashioned. Like I said, I'm the only one other than her who knows. Well, and James," C.C. glared at the mention of his name. "And now you."

"God, what she must have thought about that dessert." Sam hid her face in her hands as she thought about their 'chocolate play' the night before.

At the same time, both women looked up at each other and spoke at the same time.

"Dessert?"

"James?"

"What dessert?"

"Who's James?"

Both of them laughed at their timing and C.C. was the first to answer.

"He...ahh…he was her best friend. She and James grew up together. They were best friends and then a couple of years ago, they got drunk one night and he hit on her. As far as I know, they haven't spoken since."

Sam thought about the information she had just been given. "Hmm…I bet he was sorry."

"Sorry? Why?"

"Oh, come on, C.C. She's your sister. I can't see Brooke just saying no. I bet she clocked him."

C.C. thought about the day Brooke came home from the tour. It was the day after the "incident" that broke the band up. Even unto this day, C.C. was the only person other than the three band members to know a potion of what **really** happened that night. "Uhm...yeah, she did."

"Serves him right," Sam answered, angered at anyone who could hurt Brooke that bad.

"He couldn't understand why she never saw anything in him. I mean, don't get me wrong, he was cool with the fact that she's gay. He just didn't understand that she loved him like a brother and not something more. He secretly had a massive crush on her. It was a major blow to his ego."

"Wow, this is a lot for me to take in. Any more skeletons that I need to know about?"

"None that Brooke won't tell you about. Oh yeah, while I'm thinking about it, Brooke said that she planned on taking me out for a drink on my birthday. She wants you to come along."

"She does, huh? But, I can't drink. They won't let me into a bar."

C.C. waved off Sam's last comment. "Don't worry about it. I don't think she cares. I doubt she wants you there as a drinking companion, anyway. Besides, she can get you in."

Sam thought about it for a moment and was more than a little excited about seeing the older woman again soon. "I can't wait. When and where?"

"Sunday, and she didn't say where."

"Okay, Sunday it is then."

The young blonde reached over and turned out the lamp on the nightstand between their beds while C.C. rolled over to go to sleep. Sam laid on her back with her arms clasped behind her head, thinking about how her life had changed all in a matter of weeks since she moved in with C.C.

Finally, the silence in the room was broken when Sam spoke. "Hey, C.C.? Did you set that Friday movie date up for us to meet…kind of as a blind date?"

The brunette chuckled into her pillow. "What do you think?"

"I think it seems awfully convenient that one of her favorite movies is playing, you forget about your class and knew I wanted to see it."

The young woman innocently looked up at the ceiling and started to whistle.

"Were you playing matchmaker? Be honest."

C.C. rolled over to face her friend, barely able to make out her form in the darkness of the room. "Maybe. It worked didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did." There was a moment of silence as Sam thought about the events of that night and the kisses they had exchanged. "Ah, C.C., thanks."

"Don't mention it. Oh, by the way, Brooke found your bag in the back seat of her car." C.C. chuckled to herself as she remembered the way she had trapped Brooke into that one earlier in the day.

"Does she know that you..."

"Nope." C.C. continued to laugh.

"You're laughing at me. Why?"

"Nothing, I just think it's kind of cute how you're both trying to be so secretive about it. It's so..."

Both girls spoke at the same time again.

"High school."

"Juvenile."

They shared a laugh at their timing again and Sam spoke. "We're getting a bit too good at that. And hey, what do you expect from two virgins?"

C.C. propped herself up on her elbow. "Speaking of which, does she know?"

"Know what?"

"That you're a virgin?"

Sam thought for a moment, shaking her head at her boldness where Brooke was concerned, "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"I was just curious."

"Does that make a difference?" Sam became a bit worried as she asked.

"Are you kidding me? Hell no, girl, you two are the perfect match. It won't make one bit of difference to her. It'll just mean that much more when you two," C.C. cleared her throat, "two…ah…ah...you know."

Even though she knew that C.C. couldn't see her, Sam blushed. "God I can't believe I'm having this discussion with her sister."

C.C.'s laughter filled the small room. "Hey, what did I say at dinner a couple of weeks ago? Inquiring minds want to know. Don't worry about it. It's all good."

"Yeah, say that when we try to do it while reading the manual."

"Sam, I told you, she's not dead. I'm sure she'll have a damn good clue about what she's doing. Just, please, don't give me any details."

This time, it was Sam's turn to laugh. "Don't worry," she smirked, "I won't."

They lay there as the laughter drifted off. After a few moments of silence C.C. spoke, softly. "Well, except for maybe one small detail…"

The blonde groaned, afraid to ask. "And that would be?"

"Well you know, she never did answer us that day. You could let me know if she inherited that tongue rolling gene."

Sam covered her mouth and laughed hysterically at her roommate then held up one finger, just barely visible in the darkness of the room. "Okay, C.C., but that's the only one!"


	8. Ch8 Toasts To The Coming Of Age

Toasts To The Coming Of Age

_"...Would you tell the truth of all the things inside your head?…"_

"So, where do you want to go tonight?" Sam asked, her head leaning against her right shoulder, holding the phone in place. The talented blonde utilized her hands to fold her laundry while talking on the phone.

"I don't care. It's Friday, I'll leave it up to you," Brooke answered as static filled the phone line.

Sam put away the last of her laundry and zipped up her overnight bag. "Where are you? 'Cause I'm ready and I can't wait to give you a big hug and kiss."

The brunette halted her cleaning of the small bathroom and stuck her head out the door to listen to one side of the conversation. She didn't miss the look of absolute bliss on her roommate's face as she talked on the phone.

"Oh yeah? Well then, open your door, Darlin."

Sam looked quickly between the phone and the door. "No way," Sam said in disbelief. Dropping the phone onto the bed, she ran the few feet to the door and opened it. There standing before her was Brooke with an elbow on either side of the doorframe, her legs crossed at the ankles. In her left hand she held the cell phone that her thumb was just starting to hit the end button as her head tilted slightly forward, she gazed over the top of her sunglasses at Sam.

Hearing Sam's exclamation of disbelief, C.C. sauntered out of the bathroom, coming to lean against the doorframe to see if her sister had indeed arrived.

"Hi, Baby," Brooke said with a blinding smile as she gazed at the woman in front of her. "So do I get to come in or am I going to cause a scene out here in the hall? You know..." Brooke leaned back and looked around at the heavily traveled hallway then turned her view to wink at Sam, "scare the straights?"

C.C. shook her head and mumbled something incoherent about wasting time, then turned back into the bathroom before she was seen.

With one hand, the blonde grabbed Brooke by the front of her dark t-shirt and pulled her into the room, while closing the door with the other. "Please, not in the hall, Brooke."

As soon as the door shut, Sam was picked up into Brooke's arms and kissed soundly. Letting the sign of affection take its course, both of them came away from it a little breathless.

"Did you miss me?" Brooke gasped as she placed Sam down on her feet, enjoying the feel of Sam's body beneath her hands. The taller woman leaned down, touching her forehead against Sam's and let the intoxicating essence of being in Sam's presence overwhelm her.

"Yes, I missed you," Sam answered as she ran her hands through Brooke's hair then removed the sunglasses. "I never would have made it until now without those couple of phone calls from you." The blonde looked down to the floor and acted shy, "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to call you back at your office on Monday. I…I kind of had to really concentrate on my classes."

Listening in on the not-so-quiet conversation, C.C. commented mumbling under her breath. "Classes? I had to keep pointing out what chapter they were lecturing on during the two classes that I had with you. Too bad you can't bottle that distraction, Brooke, you could sell it."

"That's okay baby, I was kind of a little distracted myself." An image of James passed quickly through her mind and she immediately grabbed it and tossed it back in the locked recesses of her memory.

Seeing the scowl that Brooke was making, Sam pulled the taller woman's face impossibly closer. "This week has been hell," Sam whispered before crushing her lips against Brooke's.

Locked in the embrace, neither woman noticed C.C. walking out of the bathroom or the fact that she quickly reversed her direction again at the site of her sister kissing her roommate. "Sam, don't you be slipping the tongue to my sister," C.C. shouted into the room, egging the blonde on.

Of course, Sam couldn't resist doing it all the more ardently now, just to harass her roommate. The two women continued their kiss, paying no attention at all to C.C. as she walked back out of the bathroom after what she had deemed an appropriate time.

"Jeez, get a room already, will ya?" The brunette rolled her eyes as she nudged her sister in passing on the way to her closet.

Sam pulled back from Brooke just far enough to kiss the taller woman on the tip of her nose. "You know, it's good that C.C. knows about us."

"I'm glad for that. I don't know that I could be doing all this sneaking around with her as your roommate," Brooke said softly to Sam. "Now, watch me tease her," she whispered even softer then, winked at Sam before walking over to her youngest sibling, and tossed an arm over the younger woman's shoulder. "Oh, come on, Sis...let me borrow yours."

The younger sibling twisted her face in a distasteful manner, bringing both hands up to push away from Brooke. "Now that is disgusting," She shook her head vigorously and closed her eyes tight. "Not in my bed, you're not."

"Oh come on, C.C…" Brooke teased as she crossed the room and sat on the blonde's bed. "Sam has a bed, you know. It doesn't have to be yours." Brooke patted the surface she was sitting on as she waited for her sister's reaction.

The brunette's gaze turned to the bed, her brown eyes popping out as she saw Brooke turn to Sam and wink. Taking a deep breath, C.C. called her sister's bluff with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders, "Too small...you'd need more room, Sis."

"And…you would know this, how?" Brooke asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"Ah...uhm...it just ah... doesn't look big enough," C.C. answered as she rubbed the back of her neck wondering how she got herself into this situation.

"Flustered much?" Brooke chided her sibling.

The high-pitched squeal of "No," was C.C.'s answer before she coughed to clear her throat. "No…uhm...no, not at all. Why? **I** never did it in a single bed."

Brooke closed her eyes and screwed up her face at the mental image that ran through her head of her baby sister. "Oh God…that's definitely TMI, C.C."

Trying to dig herself out of the hole that she was finding herself in, C.C. crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her sister. "Well, I never said I did it in any other kind either."

Brooke opened her eyes and then rolled them for C.C.'s benefit. "Uh-huh...sure. Okay, if you say so, Chase."

"Hey, that's my story and I'm sticking to it." C.C. stuck her tongue out at her blue-eyed sister.

The entire exchange amused Sam, who had been watching from her spot by the door. Deciding to offer her thoughts, she addressed her roommate. "Hey...can you roll that tongue?"

The now reclining woman looked in Sam's direction and bit her lip to keep from laughing as she watched C.C. turn around and point at Sam in shock.

"You…you traitor. You fit right in with this family. I thought roomies stuck together."

"They do," Sam crossed her arms and smiled politely. "It just depends on whom they're rooming with that night."

Brooke shifted her attention from Sam to C.C. and smiled. "Heheheh...she means me, Sis." The woman gave a little wave of her hand, then winked.

"Well, here…" C.C. rolled her tongue at her sister and taunted her. "You can take this to the bank and cash it in."

"Nah. Why bother when I can do it better?" The dark-haired woman sat back up on the bed.

"Oh…you can? Prove it," C.C. teased, trying to trick Brooke into revealing whether or not she could.

Brooke stood up slowly then walked over to Sam, pulling her into a hug as she answered, "Nope. You won't be the one to see it. I mean…it wouldn't do to make you swoon." Brooke smiled and kissed Sam on her cheek.

Totally disgusted now that her plan to find out was once again foiled, C.C. grabbed her purse from off of her bed and shook a finger at her sister. "One of these days, Brooke. I'm going to know for sure."

She walked over to her taller sister and pulled her body up to its full height, standing somewhat on the tips of her toes in an attempt to look Brooke in the eye. There she stayed giving her best intimidating stare.

Brooke waited a few moments before responding to C.C.'s weak attempt at an intimidating gesture. "Don't you have something better you could be doing?" The taller woman grinned and held it there, like she was posing for the portrait of Mona Lisa.

"Yeah, and I'm doing it...right now." C.C. smiled and walked around Sam to open the door. "Bye, Sis." She didn't wait for an answer as she left the room.

"Brooke, why do you tease her so much?" Sam defended her roommate as she lightly backhanded Brooke in her stomach. "She's not that bad."

"Hey..." the woman tightened her stomach muscles, "She gives just as good as she gets. Neither one of us takes the other seriously."

Temporarily lost in memories of another place and time, Sam quietly replied, "Must be something about sisters. Even mine does that...I mean used to do that." Sam looked down at the floor, hiding the hurt in her eyes.

Not one to just let it go, Brooke place a finger under Sam's chin, tilting the blonde's face up to look at her. "What do you mean 'used to', Baby?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders and looked away from Brooke. After a moment, she blew out a long breath and walked over to her bed to sit down. "Mom and Dad don't let her see me any more. They're afraid she might get 'infected' as they put it. They're afraid that by being around me, she might be influenced. She's at that impressionable age...16. Hell…they won't even let her talk to me." Sam sniffed, trying not to let her emotions unplug the dam of tears she'd held back during the last few years.

Feeling her anger soaring to new heights, Brooke wanted to shout at the ignorance of Sam's parents. Knowing that it would do Sam no good, she decided on a different tactic. She walked over and sat next to Sam, pulling the blonde into her arms. "You and I both know that's bullshit." Large hands tried to soothe the body that they rubbed over, "I'm sure she misses you. Sam, look at me..." Brooke waited for Sam to look up into her eyes. "I'm here for you, Darlin'. I love you."

Sam smiled and closed her eyes, hugging Brooke tighter. "I know..." she whispered, "I know and I love you right back for it."

They sat there for a few minutes just letting the soothing power of love help to heal old wounds. Brooke glanced at the walls, noticing the lack of posters. She decided that it was time to change the subject. "Hey, you took some posters down."

Sam sighed as she looked at the mostly bare wall. "Yeah, I guess I'm starting to really feel grown up. Loran doesn't rule my life anymore." She paused just long enough to look into Brooke's blue orbs, "You do." Sam saw the questioning look in Brooke's eyes. "You're someone that I can hold on to…" and she did so to show what she meant by it, "not a dream."

Brooke smiled as she kissed Sam on her forehead. "Hey…you ready to get out of here?"

Sam shook her head in the negative. "No. I think I need another kiss or two for the road. It's a long drive to your house."

The dark-haired woman winked and leaned into Sam. "Now that…I can do."

* * *

The two women drove to Brooke's house, making small talk along the way. As they were approaching the exit, Sam brought up the subject of dinner. "You wanna pick up some pizza and make it an easy night for us?" She asked as she turned to face the driver.

"Yeah, that sounds fine. Should we pick it up or order in?"

"Well…if we order it now, it will meet us at the door. That way we can get home faster and not have to worry about being disturbed," Sam finished her statement by running her hand lightly up Brooke's tanned arm and underneath the sleeve of the T-shirt.

Slowing the 300Z as they approached a red light, Brooke looked down at the hand under her sleeve, then up into twinkling green eyes. With a grin in Sam's direction, she said, "Great idea." She handed the younger woman her cell phone. "If you'd like to go ahead and call, press memory, then number 5. Just mention my name and they'll know what to send."

Sam took the cell phone from Brooke and pressed the appropriate buttons. "You eat pizza a lot, don't you?"

Brooke looked over briefly before driving away from the light. Sheepishly, she answered, "Yeah. I guess I do. Is there anything else you would like before we get there?"

"Nothing that I can't get from you." Sam laughed to herself and winked at Brooke as she began to place their order. "Yes, I'm calling for Brooke Gordon. She'd like to have her usual delivered. How long will that be?" She looked over at Brooke for her approval as she repeated, "Twenty minutes?" At Brooke's nod, she answered, "That sounds good. She'll be there by then. Thanks."

Sam disconnected the call and placed the cell phone in the console between them. "So, now I get to find out what you're made out of."

Brooke arched an eyebrow at Sam. "Oh, you do now, do you?"

"Yep. In more ways that just one," Sam answered readily.

"Is that a promise?"

"I don't know…would you like it to be?" The blonde taunted her right back and watched as Brooke's only reply was a blinding smile. Sam smiled back then turned her gaze to look out the side window. She blushed with the realization that kissing was not the only thing on her mind.

The remainder of the drive was silent, other than the low volume of the radio. Brooke was amazed that she wasn't uncomfortable with the silence at all. In fact, she was beginning to realize that a lot of things about her growing relationship with the young student were amazing, in a very pleasant way.

Just as they pulled into the driveway and parked, the pizza was delivered. Brooke stepped out of the car and approached the driver. She paid the driver and relieved him of his cargo. Taking off up the steps, she quickly opened the door with her skilled fingers on the touch pad, entering the security code.

Pushing the unlocked door open, she whistled for her pet, Mario.

"Brace yourself…he's coming," she told Sam, holding the door open wide for the husky to come flying through to greet Sam.

"Well, if it isn't my sleeping buddy," Sam stated as she got down on her knees in the gravel to be greeted by her furry friend. Mario licked her face at the attention he was receiving and wagged his tail anxiously. "How ya doing boy? Are we gonna sleep together tonight?" She smiled as he pawed at her shirt and responded with a quiet bark. "I guess that means we are." Sam smiled and stood up, brushing the dust from her knees. "I guess he does like me, huh?" She directed the question to the woman in the doorway.

Brooke turned around and smiled. "Yeah, he does. He's been moping around all week without you here. Sam," Brooke added with a wink, "What did you do to my dog?"

Sam picked up her overnight bag and walked up the steps to Brooke, Mario prancing right behind her. "I don't know. I guess maybe he fell in love with me too, just like his owner did."

"Well, he'll have to get in line." She glared at the dog, "And I think he's got a long wait in store for him." Brooke turned around and walked into the house, making her way to the kitchen.

"Line? What line? I'm not into multiples," Sam called out as she shut the front door and followed Brooke.

"Good thing," Brooke answered. "Because I don't like to share. Come on, I'm starved!" Brooke placed the pizza box on the table.

Sam nodded her head and scratched Mario once more before washing her hands and grabbing some plates from the cupboard.

"Don't forget to grab a third plate. Mario gets some, too." The dark-haired woman opened the box and leaned into sniff the aroma. "Ah…just the way I like it."

"Brooke, you do know that's not good for dogs, right?" Sam frowned as she placed two plates on the table while Brooke got down on the floor with Mario, scratching him behind his ears.

"No, Sam…he gets his food on a plate with us, dontcha boy?" Brooke turned her attention back to her furry friend as she scratched him while he basked in all the attention his mistress bestowed on him.

"Oh...you had me scared for a minute."

Brooke stood up and looked at Sam. "Are you kidding me? Hell, I gave him a bite of pizza once when he was a puppy and he had the shits for two days."

"I told you it wasn't good for him." Sam took on a mocking glare.

The tall woman began to chuckle. "Wanna see something funny?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders, "Sure… what?"

Leaning her back against the wall, Brooke crossed her arms over her chest. "Put a plate on the floor for him," she directed. "Then open the latch on that bottom cabinet and tell him to get his dinner."

The blonde looked back and forth between Brooke and the dog. She reached up and grabbed a third plate, placing it on the floor near the dog. Sam looked up at Brooke who smiled and nodded her head. "Mario…" Sam smiled when the husky looked up at her, then she unlatched the bottom cabinet and stood back saying, "Get your dinner."

Mario pushed the cabinet door open further and sniffed each of the dog food bags inside. After a few seconds, he went back to one bag in particular and grabbed it between his teeth. He pulled the bag out and dragged it to his plate, knocking some food over onto it.

"Okay, Mario, that's enough," Brooke said from her position against the wall as Sam's smile turned into a laugh. Mario picked the bag back up between his teeth and put it back under the counter.

Brooke walked over as he stood waiting for the command to eat. She leaned down and scratched him behind his ears. "Good Boy, go eat."

"Do you have all the animals trained that live with you?"

"Well, since Mario is the only one who lives with me, then...yes. I guess I do," Brooke answered as she looked up at Sam and smiled.

"I guess you're pretty used to each other, huh?"

"Yep. So whatcha wanna do tonight?" Brooke stood up and walked over towards Sam.

"I…I dunno…" Sam stuttered out, nervously, "I was thinking...we could...ah, maybe find something to watch on TV...or maybe..." the blonde finally just gave up. "Gee I don't know, Brooke...what do you want to do?"

"Well," Brooke began as she wrapped her arms around Sam and pulled the smaller woman in for a hug. "We don't really have to decorate for the party until tomorrow, so…" the tall woman's smile got bigger. "We have the night all to ourselves. I figured that we could use it to our advantage...maybe get a little more in touch with each other?"

The smile on Sam's face, along with the twinkle in her eye, was all the answer that Brooke needed. Needless to say, the plans were in the making for the rest of the night.

* * *

After dinner Brooke walked Sam up the stairs to put away her bag.

"Tell you what…how about I go take a quick shower and then the rest of the night is ours?"

"That sounds great," Sam smiled as she followed Brooke into the hallway.

"You can use any room up here that you'd like." The tall woman motioned with her arms to any of the rooms.

"Even though I didn't actually **use** a bedroom last time, I guess my bag did. Now go get your shower," Sam smacked Brooke on her rear as the taller woman laughed and walked down the hall.

She watched Brooke disappear into the bathroom and once she heard the shower running, decided to check out each room. After looking at all the options, Sam chose the room with the large French doors leading out onto a balcony. Figuring out that the doors faced the East, the blonde contemplated the terrific view of the sunrise that she might be able to catch a glimpse of in the morning. That was, **if** she were to actually awaken at a reasonable hour to do so. Lost in her thoughts for a moment, Sam was pulled back to reality. Someone was talking…no rather singing, and she realized that it was Brooke singing in the shower.

Sam walked out into the hall towards the source of the melodic voice, stopping just outside the bathroom door where she placed her ear against it to listen more intently. After listening for a few moments, the blonde smiled approvingly of the catchy tune, then walked back into the bedroom.

Out of nowhere, Sam felt a yawn escape out of her mouth. "Oh, great. Tell me we'll spend the night sleeping again just like last week." Sam eyed the huge bed and made up her mind. Reaching down, she threw off the comforter and crawled into the bed. "Maybe if I can just catch a little nap…" she marveled at the feel of the satin sheets under her as the melody of Brooke's voice surrounded her.

_God, I know that I've heard that voice before, but where? Huh…maybe she does background work for her studio...I mean, she is the CEO. _The small woman made herself comfortable, scrunching up the pillow to her liking. _She's got the talent...I wonder why she never pursued it? _ Sam allowed questions with no answers to float through her mind as she began to doze off, lulled off to sleep by the sound of Brooke's singing.

Suddenly, there was silence and it startled Sam into opening her eyes, taking in the vision before her. Brooke was standing at the foot of the bed dressed in a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt, cut off to reveal her stomach.

"Hi, Darlin," Brooke purred as Sam admired the view.

"So…you found me, huh?" The sleepy voice croaked out.

Brooke nodded her head. "Yep. So is this room…" the older woman looked around it, "Your choice?"

"Sure, if it's alright with you...I mean. That window...ah…door should be great for the morning with the sunrise. Don't you think?"

"Oh yeah. The bed's really comfortable and the view in the morning is gorgeous."

"You've slept in here on occasion then?" Sam raised up on her elbow.

"You could say that," Brooke answered with a sly grin.

Sam nodded her head in confirmation of her choice and smiled at Brooke in return. "Then I guess I've made the right choice."

"You could say that, too." Brooke pointed to the wall opposite French doors, "And if you need it, there's a TV in the cabinet over there."

"Is there?" Sam asked with a yawn. "Sorry...I must be tired from the week."

"Wanna take a nap?"

"I dunno…it might be a good idea. I guess that pizza didn't help either," Sam patted her belly. "Guess I got that full belly syndrome again. Hey, I'm sorry, Brooke"

"Sorry? About what?"

"About being such a bad date," Sam answered as she cast her eyes down to her chest.

"Baby, you could never be a bad date. I want you to be comfortable when you're here." Brooke came around the bed to reach out and push some stray hairs behind Sam's ear, then leaned in and kissed the blonde's head. "Just knowing you're here is perfect."

The younger woman offered up a weak smile, "Well, now that you mention it...this bed is very comfortable...you were right."

Brooke couldn't hold back the chuckle that bubbled up in her chest. "I know. I sleep in it every night."

"WHAT?" Sam asked as she bolted upright in the bed, eyes wide open.

"Hey…I told you, you could have your pick of any room."

"Yeah...but I…I…"

Leaning back in, Brooke kissed Sam on the forehead. "Honey, don't worry. It's fine, really. I just want you to be comfortable."

"Worry, about what?" Sam sat up, reaching for her bag, "That I threw you out of your own bed?"

"I'll find another room," Brooke chuckled. It's not like this is the only bed here." The dark-haired woman took the bag from Sam's hand. "Honey, lay back down. Come on, it's fine. Stay right where you're at."

"And where are you going to…" Sam hesitated not quite sure of how to approach the subject. "…go?"

"Right now?" Brooke questioned her but didn't wait for an answer. "Out on the balcony. It's nice out."

"Hmm…" Sam stifled another yawn and lay down. "Maybe just a little nap."

Placing a hand on the small shoulder of the blonde, Brooke leaned in and whispered, "Just rest, Baby." She brushed back golden hair and kissed Sam's forehead. "I love you." Brooke watched as the blonde head slightly nodded and the woman's lips mumbled out a return of the sentiments. Within seconds, the sound of soft snores could be heard.

Brooke stood there and watched for a few moments, then grabbed the tablet and pen on the nightstand and went out to sit on the balcony. There was much that she knew she needed to think about.

* * *

The dusk colored sky had now given way to the darkening shades of the night. Brooke had sat there on the balcony thinking about the small blonde and how fast everything was happening in her life since Sam had come into it. The stoic woman found it downright amazing that the three words, which had eluded her speech, were so easy to say now, and without even thinking about them. _I love you. _Never thinking that she'd ever say them, it just amazed her to no end where her life seemed headed.

_Maybe it's time that I stopped running from love…_Brooke wondered, then smirked at herself. _Hell, you've been running from any kind of relationship except the ones that conclude a business deal, with a handshake and a fake smile. _"And I have you to thank for that, don't I, Loran," she mumbled, then let out a disgusted breath.

The sullen woman picked up the tablet that she had brought out with her and began doodling on it, drawing crude stick figures and then putting their heads in a noose and hanging them from makeshift gallows. _If only I would have killed you long ago. _She started to draw another figure but stopped after only a few lines were on the paper.

Brooke stood up and walked over to the railing, bracing her arms on it. Blue eyes looked up to the first glimmers of the evening stars as the woman took a good, long look at her life. "Damn it. It's not my nature to be getting so involved with anyone this fast…" she whispered on the night wind, knowing that she was powerless to stop it._ What do I tell her about Loran? _She closed her eyes and thought, _How do I even start to tell her? Better yet, will Sam still be there if I tell her about Loran? _Brooke hung her head thinking of what Sam might construe the revelation as. _She's going to think that I lied to her the whole time by not telling her sooner. She'll leave…I know that I would. _The woman fought back the anguish that was overtaking her heart and soul, the thought of being left without Sam by her side. _Damn, how did I let it get this far, this soon? _

Sam stood at the French doors, watching the woman on the balcony. "Penny for your thoughts, Brooke," the words were soft and friendly. The blonde watched the startled look on the woman's face as she turned around in response to the question. "I…I just woke up and saw you out here," Sam offered.

The dark-haired woman relaxed seeing Sam in the doorway and she started to smile, "Hi. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah, I guess I really needed that. Thanks, by the way." Sam stepped out onto the balcony. "Have you been out here the whole time?"

"You're welcome," Brooke tipped her head toward Sam. "And yeah, it's too nice not to be. Come on, sit down here with me and you'll see what I mean."

The small woman took a few steps around the balcony then turned to Brooke, "Yeah, it is nice out here." She found herself next to Brooke and leaned in, kissing the woman.

"Mmmm…I'm glad that you're awake though." Brooke said as she came out of the kiss.

"Me, too." Sam noticed the tablet in Brooke's hand. "What's that you were doing…playing hangman with yourself?"

The tall woman shrugged, then mumbled, "Just doodling."

"Hey, you didn't finish that game. How about you let me try?" Sam took a seat and waited for Brooke to do the same.

Seeing the eager look on Sam's face, Brooke couldn't refuse her. Then an idea came to her head. "Uh…Okay." _This is how I tell her. _Hastily drawing five lines on the paper with an 'L' on the first line, the tall woman sat down, offering the tablet to her friend.

Sam studied the five spaces intently before asking for a letter, "Got any O's?"

Brooke gulped out a "Yep," and made the mark above the second line.

"Hmmm…" the blonde studied the spaces once more. "T?" she asked.

The holder of the pen sighed in relief, "Nope." The pen went to the paper, adding the stick of a body to the already drawn head of the figure.

"Ah…D?"

"Nope," the word became stronger sounding each time it was said. Brooke now added one dangling leg to her whimsical stick man.

Sam fired back with a hurried, "K?"

"Uhm…No," Brooke had to laugh at Sam's determination. The one legged man now had two to stand on and so went the drawing as Brooke took her time adding each arm and the feet until only the noose was left to end the game.

The blonde sat back in her chair, really concentrating on what the word could be. "Hmm…" she turned to Brooke and asked shyly, "Could you give me a clue?"

The older woman thought for a moment, then nodded her head; "Yeah, it's…" Brooke took in a breath and held it before continuing, "it's my middle name."

Green eyes looked up from the paper and studied Brooke for the longest time. A smile came to Sam's face as she coyly asked, "Is there an R?"

"Yes, there's an R," Brooke held her breath for fear of being found out.

"Lover," Sam cried out. "I knew it." She winked and kissed the stunned woman.

"That's…that's right." Brooke looked up to her lucky star and uttered a silent prayer of thanksgiving. "Lover," she reiterated as she pulled Sam into her lap, kissing her again.

The blonde was so excited that before the second their lip-lock was finished, she started talking, "Five letters, L-O and R, what else could it be?" Sam kissed Brooke back and their lips slowly came apart.

_You, chicken shit. Why didn't you tell her? _Blue eyes looked into the twinkling seas of green that stared back at her. _Aw…hell, you know why. You're afraid that she'll leave. _Brooke leaned in and captured Sam's lips in a fervent kiss. After it was over, she whispered in her most reverent voice, "See, I told you we were going to be more in touch."

Sam smiled, "You were right."

* * *

The small blonde slightly opened one eye as she caught a glimpse of the light streaming in the French doors. Sam rolled her shoulders, stopping suddenly when she felt the warm body at her back. Taking stock of her position in the bed, she could feel the radiating warmth of the tall woman who was spooned against her and reveled in the comfort that it afforded.

Sam stretched her limbs cautiously, trying not to disturb the sleeping woman next to her or the large hand that was resting on her thigh. Curiosity got the best of the young woman and soon she was turning to gaze at the sleeping form that lay with her.

Settling into her new position, Sam felt Brooke's hand slide gently up, off her thigh and come to rest on her stomach, slipping under the loose fitting shirt that she was still wearing. _God, this feels so right. _The small woman snuggled into the hand that was touching her as she thought about Brooke's earlier statement. _She did say that we were going to be more in touch with one another after tonight,_ Sam mused as she felt a featherlight kiss to her neck. The sensation of tingles ran up and down the small woman's spine at the kiss. _God, I could get used to this._

The young woman tried for the life of her to remember how they had landed up in bed together. _Damn, if I can't remember something good…_her mind floated on dreams of her youth and imagining how her first time with a woman would be.

The movement of Brooke stirring next to her pulled Sam from her thoughts and the reality of it all came to light. _Well, here's where we find out. _"Morning, Brooke," Sam said quietly.

"Hmm…Morning, Gorgeous." Brooke settled into a spot that brought her face next to Sam's on the pillow.

"You still tired?"

"Tired?" One blue eye opened, then the other, "Uhm…No, not really."

"Did you sleep alright?"

"Alright? Nope." Brooke let a smile cross her face, "Actually, I slept like a baby."

"Good, 'cause I did, too." Sam turned over to face Brooke, "Best sleep I've ever had." Green eyes roamed down the tall woman's figure as it lay under the covers until she caught sight of the Husky lying across the foot of the bed. "I guess Mario was comfortable too."

"He just had to sleep with you, you know."

"And your excuse?" Sam looked Brooke straight in the eye.

"Well," Brooke rolled over onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. "We dozed off out on the balcony. I woke up and carried you in here." A subtle smile tugged at her lips, "When I tried to leave, you grabbed me."

"Hmmm…I remember that dream now."

"Dream?" Blue eyes flashed knowing it was no dream at all.

"Yeah, I told you that your place was here," Sam patted the small piece of bed that separated them. "Don't you remember?"

Brooke nodded slowly, "Yeah, you did say that."

"I guess I knew what I was saying then. Your place is here." Sam moved two fingers to her own heart and held them there.

The dark-haired woman grabbed Sam's same hand and placed it against her own chest, centering the fingers over her heart. "And yours is here."

Sam's eyes widened at the touch of her hand to the soft yet supple breast.

Seeing the younger woman's reaction, Brooke simply asked, "What?"

"I…ah…I…" Sam stuttered out, not sure of what to do or say.

"What, Baby?"

The younger woman rolled her eyes and prayed for death to take her now. "Hey, Brooke, I'm not that experienced here…and ah…well…" Sam bit her lower lip trying to keep her admission from coming out, but she couldn't. "Okay, so I'm a virgin."

The source of light in the room was no longer the sun creeping in through the French Doors but rather the smile on Brooke's face. "Really?"

"You can't tell?" Sam's neck and face turned a bright red from the blush of her embarrassment.

Bringing Sam's hand up to her lips, Brooke kissed it lightly, then leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "So am I," Brooke whispered, then kissed her again.

"C.C. was right," muttered Sam as the kiss ended.

"C.C.? About what?" Brooke looked puzzled.

"About you taking things to heart."

"Huh?" Brooke raised a dark eyebrow, "What did she mean by that?"

"I…I think she was kind of warning me that you don't fall in love at the drop of a hat."

"I don't. Hell, I don't fall in love period." Brooke looked at Sam seriously, "But I damn sure fell for you."

Sam was startled by Brooke's admission to falling in love. "I was hoping that you'd say that."

Brooke grinned, wiggled her eyebrows and then leaned in to kiss her young friend. "Of course, I was going to say that."

The act of leaning into the kiss found Sam's hand in a most embarrassing place, cupping a firm breast, before she realized it. She felt awkward and tried to pull it back.

"What is it, Sam?" Blue eyes studied the blonde's face.

"I…ah…" Sam looked down to where her hand had been, nearly wanting to die from both the embarrassment and the excitement that it had brought to her. "Like I said, I'm not that experienced, Brooke."

"Neither am I, Sam. I mean…I think I have a pretty good idea, but that's about it."

"I don't what to cross any boundaries that I'm not aware of or…"

Blue eyes locked onto green. "We don't have to rush into this, Sweetheart." Brooke waited a moment, then continued, "Boundaries? What do you mean boundaries?"

"You know…like what's acceptable or unacceptable to you."

"Darlin', when it comes to you," Brooke ran a comforting hand down the blonde's cheek, "it's all acceptable to me."

"Jeez, Brooke. I've finally found someone that I love…I don't want to ruin it with a stupid act or something."

"There's no rush. We'll just figure out what we both want together." Brooke searched the younger woman's eyes for a sign of comprehension, "Okay?"

"You know, that's the second time you've said that…"

"I know." Brooke nodded, "I just don't want you to think that I'm pressuring you. I'm not."

"I know that." Sam let a smile come to her mouth, "And I'm not feeling that way, honest. God knows that's the last thing I would want."

"Tell me, Sam," Brooke took in a breath, then asked, "What do you want?"

The blonde thought for a moment as a smile tugged at her lips. "I guess I want someone who loves me as much as I love them. Someone that I feel comfortable with."

"Okay, that's a check mark." Brooke grinned, knowing that she fit the bill so far.

"Someone that it just happens with." Sam studied Brooke's face, "Without plans or schemes. I kind of think that the first time should be magical," she shrugged and looked away. "Childish, huh?"

"No," Brooke smiled, "Not childish at all."

Sam smirked, "Yeah? What's your concept?"

Brooke thought for a moment, then cleared her throat and started, "Well, I want someone who loves me completely and unconditionally."

"Unconditionally, huh?" Sam stared up at the ceiling.

"Yeah…someone who knows that after the first time I touch them, they'll be the last person I touch."

"That's a pretty tough order there. Think you'll find someone?" The blonde shot a glance over at Brooke.

"I dunno…" Brooke made a pouty face just for effect, then continued, "I'd like to."

"Hmmm…I'll have to look around for you. Maybe there's someone right under your very nose that could fill that order."

"That's an interesting point you have there…" Sam snuggled into Brooke and kissed her.

"Yeah, just have to look around…"

Before Sam could finish what she was saying, the blonde found herself on her back with Brooke positioned above her.

"Well, right now, you're under my nose…"

Sam looked up at Brooke with a coy smile, "You know, I was just thinking that same thing."

"Really?" Brooke's grin grew larger, "I guess great minds think alike then."

"You could say that, yes."

"So, are we going to stay here in bed all day or decorate this house for my trouble making sister?"

The blonde smiled and thought to herself for a moment before saying anything. "Hey, Brooke, I was thinking."

"What's that?" The dark-haired woman lay on her side with her head on her hand.

"Nothing," Sam shook her head, dismissing the notion. "Let's go decorate."

"Hey, Sam," Brooke reached out for the blonde, stopping her from getting up. "What are you thinking?"

"It's silly," Sam shook her head, again.

"That's okay. What was it?"

The younger woman nestled back into the bed. "I was just thinking that I don't know how people do it. I mean…plan to only make love on their wedding night. It just sounds so…prearranged." Sam smirked, "Like some big event." She laughed, self-consciously.

"What? You mean how they plan to wait until their wedding night?" Brooke thought for a moment, "That does seem pretty prearranged."

"Yeah, I bet half are so tired or nervous from the rest of the goings-on that day, they never do anything that night."

"Hmmm…" Brooke arched an eyebrow. "So I guess we shouldn't wait that long." The woman got up and sat on the edge of the bed, leaving Sam to ponder her statement.

"I think we'll know when the time is right, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think we will," Brooke sighed, " Now, come on, get your gorgeous backside out of that bed."

Sam smiled at the thought of being called gorgeous, "In a minute or two. You can have the shower first, Hon," then she rolled over to watch Brooke get up.

"Okay then, I'll be right back." Brooke winked and sauntered off toward the bathroom.

The small woman lay in the bed thinking about the last few minutes of their discussion. The rich tones of Brooke's voice filled her mind as a certain phrase came back to haunt Sam.

"_So I guess we shouldn't wait that long." _

The woman shook her head, hearing it repeated over and over again. "Did she just mean what I think she meant?" Sam thought for a moment and in her heart she knew the answer. "Brooke Gordon, you sure are full of surprises." The blonde rolled over in the bed, hearing the singing coming from the shower down the hall. "Yep, I could definitely learn to love hearing **that** every day of my life."

* * *

Early that evening, the 300Z zoomed down the highway carrying three occupants toward a night of celebration. Brooke smiled looking into the rearview mirror knowing that her sister had no clue as to what was in store for her. Celebrating the twenty-first birthday was always a special occasion for the siblings of the Gordon family. It was the coming of age. The official welcoming day to the world of being an adult. It wasn't the fact that they were legal to drink, but more that they had survived each other to get there. C.C.'s birthday marked the last in this tightly knit family's coming of age and Brooke intended to make it a memorable one for her favorite sister.

"Well, I'm glad you could find some time to spend with me, Sis. I mean, you and the roomie there." C.C. teased Sam, "I see you smiling."

The blonde turned in her seat to face the driver, "Brooke, do I have a smile on my face?"

The driver glanced over quickly, then settled her eyes back on the road, "Why do you ask that?"

"No reason," Sam waited for Brooke to glance back then winked at her.

The car slowed down, stopping at a traffic light. Making good use of her time, Brooke leaned over and gave Sam a kiss on the lips.

"Aw…Come on you two…"

As she came back behind the wheel, the driver couldn't help but notice her backseat passenger rolling her eyes and looking up to the heavens. "What's wrong C.C.?"

"Jeez, you two sure that you want me in the backseat here? You know, I could have driven myself and just met you there."

The older woman looked over to Sam and winked. "Well, you could drive and let us get in the backseat…" Brooke looked in the rearview mirror for C.C.'s reaction.

One mean-looking eyeball gazed into the mirror from the rear seat as C.C. thrusted her upper body into the front seat as much as she could, still wearing her seatbelt. "Don't go getting any ideas," she looked from one to the other, "either one of you."

"Why not, Sis?"

"God," C.C. moaned and shook her head. "I'd have to cover up the rearview mirror with you two back here." The woman laughed nervously, trying not to see the mental images in her mind. Then, as an after thought, C.C. added, "And put up a soundproof window."

Sam reached out and touched Brooke's arm, breaking the spell she was in with her own thoughts on the subject, "Drive Brooke, the light changed to green."

"Okay, I'm driving…" Brooke tried to cover up her own daydreaming session. "It's C.C.'s birthday. She's legal now. I was just thinking of how we could celebrate."

"Oh, and I was included in that little dream romp of yours, Sis? I think not," she nudged the driver's shoulder and grinned. "Speaking of celebrating, where are we going?"

"You'll see." The two front seat passengers exchanged glances, then Brooke continued, "I just thought we'd go out for a bit. You know, buy my baby sister her first legal drink." The driver looked into the rearview mirror and grinned.

Ready to bust out laughing, Sam looked out the window, then reached for her purse. Rifling through it for a second or two before she spoke she came up with a frustrated look on her face. "Brooke, I need to stop at the house first. I need to change this shirt I'm wearing. It's way too hot to wear into a crowded bar."

Brooke nodded, checking her mirrors before making any lane changes. "Yes, Darlin'."

"Besides, I left that fake ID of mine in my stuff at your house." Sam closed the purse and set it back down as the car turned off the highway.

"Good thing you thought of that now, we're right at the exit. We can go back and get it."

"Whoa, fake ID?" C.C. asked.

The blonde turned around and answered her, "You don't think that I'm sitting in the car to wait for you two, do you?"

"Nope, no way," Brooke chimed in.

"I want to be able to say that I saw you take that first legal drink. God knows I've seen enough of the illegal ones," Sam laughed, seeing the tongue sticking out at her from the backseat.

"Okay gang, we're almost there." Brooke pulled into her driveway.

"Besides," Sam continued sheepishly, "It may be my last time to have an illegal one."

"Hmm…" Brooke thought for a moment, "Good point."

"I've been rather busy lately," Sam chuckled, "No time to go bar hopping."

Brooke glanced over to Sam and grinned, picking up the blonde's small hand, she kissed it.

"Ugh…" C.C. shook her head, "T-M-I. You guys are **way** too mushy. I think maybe I screwed up trying to hook you two together."

"You did what, C.C.?" Sam looked toward the backseat.

"What? Did what?" C.C. mimicked a startled duck as she quacked out the questions.

"Are you trying to take credit for us?" Sam egged the woman on.

"Ah…I'm asking if my trying to hook the two of you up was a bad idea?" C.C. crossed her arms and sat back in her seat, "Oh, yeah. Like either of you would have done it on your own."

Sam's head turned around to face C.C., "How did you…" then it dawned on her. "That movie. Brooke…" she reached out to touch the arm of the driver.

"Pulleezzze!" C.C. exaggerated the word, "Yeah, but I…" then thought it better to keep her mouth shut. "Well…er…uhm…never mind. I'm shutting up now."

"You did set that up." Sam eyed C.C., "Didn't you?"

"Wow," C.C. seemed distracted by something outside of the car, "Look, there's Brooke's house."

The driver laughed at her sister's antics, "You've done it now C.C."

"Brooke," Sam's hands looked like she was directing some invisible orchestra as she tried to get the words out fast, "You aren't going to let her change the subject like that, are you?"

"Honey," Brooke grabbed and held Sam's hands in her own. "I think you're handling this just fine." The dark-haired woman winked, "It's her birthday. I'll have plenty of chances to get her back…"

"Done what?" C.C.'s head popped up in between the front seats again, "Let two like bodies meet on common ground?"

Blue eyes centered on the rearview mirror. "C.C., did you set us up that night or not?"

Sam waited a moment then offered, "Well, she did point out our likes," then laughed, remembering the good time she'd had at the movie.

"I…I was just doing what you were too bullheaded to do," C.C. poked her sister in the shoulder.

"Bullheaded? C.C…." Brooke's voice lowered almost an octave and C.C. knew she meant business.

"Now, before I answer that, remember Momma's saying," the backseat passenger grinned evilly, "No one gets killed on their birthday." Then C.C. proceeded to stick out her tongue.

"You did set us up." Sam unbuckled her seatbelt and turned around in her seat. "How did you know?"

"Okay, C.C.," Brooke held her hands up in resignation. "No one gets killed on their birthday. Now, answer the lady."

"I know that look, Brooke. I only saw it in your eyes one other time and it was there again, at the dinner when you met Sam." C.C. nodded her head once, finally taking credit for her actions, "Yeah, I set you two up."

"I thought so," Sam let the words tumble out.

Brooke took in a deep breath letting it all sink in, then let the air very slowly escape her lungs. Turning, she reached out with lightning quick speed and grabbed C.C.'s face in her hands, bringing the youngest sister close enough to plant a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, Sis."

"Huh?" C.C. looked stunned, bringing her own hand to touch the cheek that had just been affectionately assaulted. "I guess I better live for today, 'cause tomorrow I die."

The older sibling released the woman and smiled. "Not if you tell me when the one other time was."

"Oh, that…that's an easy one. It was when you played…ah…" C.C. stopped short and looked into the mirror at Brooke. "Ah…music."

"Oh," Brooke caught the near slip and helped in its cover up. "When I was playing the drums off and on?" She looked over to Sam, then back to her sister in the mirror. "Doesn't even compare."

"Good," C.C. sat back, proud that she hadn't let anything slip. "I'd hate to have to keep this a secret too."

Brooke's eyes riveted to the mirror and gave a subtle shake of her head from side to side.

"You're going to have to, C.C.," Sam spoke up. "At least to your family."

"Yeah, C.C., just for now."

The backseat brunette smirked at the two women, "What, you two aren't sure?"

"No, we're sure," Brooke looked over to Sam and smiled. "I just don't want Mom pressuring Sam too much. I don't want this to turn into the next dinner joke." The driver pulled the car up to the house. "Besides, we'd like to have a little more time to get to know each other."

"You mean you don't already…" the words were out before C.C. could stop them, clamping her hands over her mouth.

"Well, that was subtle," her sister commented.

"Hey, I just figured that if it was right…" C.C. looked up to see Brooke's right eyebrow arch, "Okay…" the brunette looked quickly out the window, "Hey, nice ferns in those planters…did you just get them?"

"Sam," Brooke laughed out loud, "You aren't going to let her change the subject, are you?"

"Change the subject? What more is there to say on it?" Sam shook her head. "Next she'll have us running off together." The blonde paused for moment in thought. "Not that it would be a bad thing, mind you," she glanced over to Brooke.

"Hmmm…I don't know…" Brooke rubbed her chin, deep in thought. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"God, I think I need some air." C.C. unbuckled her seatbelt, then pushed against Sam's seat. "We stopping here for a while?"

"We can if you'd like." Brooke watched as Sam got out, "Come on." The driver got out and walked around the car to stand by Sam, "Actually C.C., we'll be right there," then turned toward Sam and kissed her.

"Good," C.C. looked up from the doorway of the car to see her sister and roommate locked in another embrace, "Yikes, it's getting too hot around here for me," she said as she climbed out of the car.

Brooke leaned in toward Sam, speaking softly in her ear, "I don't know when I'll get to kiss you again, tonight." The tall woman put on her best pouty face and asked, "So may I have one before we go in."

Disgusted at the total display her sister was making, C.C. brushed past them making her way toward the house, as she called out over her shoulder, "One? Hell, give her two for that performance."

Sam complied with her roommate's advice, giving Brooke two kisses before they let their embrace slacken. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Brooke sighed and looked up to see where C.C. was. "We'd better get going," she motioned with her head as her sister touched numbers on the security pad, unlocking the door. "They're going to be…"

"**SURPRISE!"** The sound came out of the open door to the house, as C.C. stood shocked by the joyous noise, letting a few "Happy Birthday's" drift on the air.

"Aw…You guys remembered…" C.C. grinned, pleased at the surprise.

"Yeah, how could we forget?" Brooke mumbled as she watched Mario run up and paw at C.C. "Even the dog's in the act." The tall woman noticed that the dog didn't lick her sister and Brooke thought back to how Sam was greeted by the pet the evening before.

"Well, it looks like Mario knows the difference between me and C.C." Sam smiled as she slowly walked toward the house.

"Of course, he does. Go over and stand next to her and see what he does."

Sam turned around, wiggling her eyebrows at Brooke, "And do I consider every lick from Mario to be a kiss from you?"

"No, consider every lick to be four kisses from me." Brooke caught up to Sam who pulled her into the shadows of the shrubbery.

"I'll remember that," then she laid a kiss on the older woman's mouth.

"Mmm…do that again and I will not be responsible for my actions, young lady."

"Ah…but you are," Sam teased her. "And your family is not twenty feet away." Sam laughed softly then, without warning, placed another kiss on Brooke's cheek. Releasing the hold she had on the mesmerized woman's clothes, Sam headed for the door, not even turning around when she heard the groan that Brooke emitted. _Looks like it's going to be a long night for someone._ Sam laughed to herself and hoped that she too would be able to wait for the night to pass.

* * *

From the time C.C. walked into the house, someone always seemed to be handing the woman a fresh mug of beer, never letting the now legal participant finish one in its entirety. Needless to say, before the food was even ready to eat, a rather inebriated twenty-one year old was making her presence known to everyone at the party.

"I'm so glad that we got to see this day, C.C.," Terri teased her younger sister. "You know, we had our doubts about you living this long."

C.C. looked her sister straight in the eye as she strove to maintain her steadiness and said in her most sober voice, "Are you saying that just because I'm fitshaced or do you mean that?"

Terri shook her head knowing all-too-well the hangover that her sister was heading for the next morning. "Sis, I think you better slow down or you're not going to make it until tomorrow. Fitshaced?" The pediatrician made a face, shaking her head, "What the hell is that?"

Just then C.C. lost the precarious balance that she was trying to maintain, her hand slipping off the couch caused her to fall face first onto the overstuffed piece of furniture. The brunette lay there for a second then rolled onto her back. "Fitshaced…You're looking at it," she smiled the silliest of grins and tried to right herself before anyone could become alarmed. "This is the best birthday party ever I had."

Her sister reached down and gave her a hand, "No more for you, little missy. I want to be celebrating a lot more than just twenty-one with you. Besides, Mom will kill me if she knows I didn't slow you down at least." Terri sat her sister down in the corner of the couch and pointed a stern finger in her direction. "Now, you sit there and don't move for at least an hour."

"Yeah, treat me like a kid. You all are so good at that," C.C. chided her sister as she left to go join in another conversation. "I'll just sit here and play with the dog," the tipsy brunette looked around the room for the dog and found her laying at Sam's feet as she sat on the loveseat talking to Randi.

Mable Gordon was so used to watching everything happening in a room that it was like second nature to her. She was a mother, and that's what mothers do. Well, especially with the four children that she had brought into the world. In her travels about the room, as she mingled with her family, she noticed one thing that struck her as rather odd. Brooke's pet, Mario, seemed to always be at Sam's heels no matter where the young woman went or what was going on away from her. In fact, she had only remembered once that the dog had gotten up and went to her mistress, only to be petted and sent off with a few whispered words in his ear. It was funny how the dog crossed the room back to where Sam was and jumped up on the small woman, licking her face repeatedly when she bent over to pet the animal. Watching the smile on the blonde's face and the quick glance around the room confirmed a suspicion that Mom had hidden under her knowing smile.

During the course of the evening, Brooke mingled with her parents, siblings, and their husbands, making sure to never stay too long in any vicinity close to Sam. Occasionally she would walk past the young woman and wink when no one was watching, but she dared not linger any longer.

Instead, she spent more time with her sisters. That was, until the time she looked up from a conversation to where Sam had been just a moment before and the woman was gone. Letting her eyes roam around the room, Brooke came up empty-handed and found herself ready to hit that old internal panic button that she knew all too well.

"Hey Randi, excuse me. I'll be right back." Brooke tried to think of some reason for her abrupt departure before her oldest sibling's story was done. "I need to get dinner ready for Mario." She smiled and walked away.

"Yeah, that dog has a better life than the rest of us," Randi shook her head then continued on with her story for the benefit of her father and Terri as Brooke entered the kitchen.

Brooke stopped short when she rounded the corner leading into the kitchen, seeing Sam with her mother.

"Here, is this what you're looking for?" Sam had opened a drawer and held up a spatula that she thought the family matriarch might be needing.

"Well, thank you Sam," Mable raised an eyebrow as the blonde handed her the utensil. "But how did you…" her thought was cut off by the emergence of one tall child of hers.

"Hi, Mom. What's up?" Brooke grinned. "Need any help?"

"I just figured that it would be there…" Sam shrugged, "My Aunt keeps it there in her kitchen all the time. Lucky, I guess."

"Hey, Sam," Brooke tried to keep her voice from becoming softer, and cleared her throat. "How are ya? Having fun?"

"Yeah, loads of fun. Thanks for inviting me." Sam smiled as she watched Brooke blowing her kisses from high above her mother's head when Mable's attention was centered on Sam.

"Oh, no problem at all. Right Mom?" Brooke drew her Mother's attention toward herself, "Can't have a party without C.C.'s roommate now, can we?"

"No, not at all," Mable agreed turning around, almost catching the show of tongue that Sam was displaying in Brooke's direction.

The blonde used the action to wet her lips, acting so innocent and pure then said, "Who else would know her better?"

"Well, I guess you'll find that out this year, won't you." Brooke nodded, then pointed over toward the cabinet with Mario's food in it, "I just came in to feed Mario, excuse me."

"Sam, I didn't see any car out front for you or C.C. Will you need a lift back to the dorm tonight?" Mable looked over her shoulder at Brooke. "Henry and I could…"

"Ah…actually, I offered to drive them back, Mom," Brooke turned around with the dog food bag in her hand.

"I don't have a car, Mrs. Gordon," Sam chimed in trying to take the heat off Brooke.

"Hmmm…gee, Brooke that seems a little out of your way, Dear."

"Well, I…ah…yeah, but…" Brooke stumbled with her answer. "I picked C.C. and Sam up and you know…" the tall woman shrugged her shoulders, "Twenty-first birthday and all…"

"We figured that C.C. would be too drunk to go home…" Sam added.

"Didn't think she should drive back so…we…uhm…" Brooke kept the story going.

Sam nodded in agreement picking up where her tall counterpart left off, "We figured that between the two of us, we could watch out for her tonight."

"Yeah," Blue eyes got bigger as the story went further.

"You know, if she gets sick and all," Sam added.

"Hold her head up and all that. You understand, right Mom?" Brooke waited eagerly to see if the story was bought.

Mable studied the two schemers, first looking to one, then the other. Slowly she started to nod her head, "Well, that sounds like a good plan."

Brooke cast her eyes to the heavens and mouthed a quick 'Thank you' in Sam's direction when her Mother's back was to her. "Yeah, we kind of thought we might all be too trashed to drive, that's why all three of us will be staying here."

"You know, Brooke," Mable looked over to her daughter. "Sometimes I actually think that you love that sister of yours." The matriarch pinched her second oldest daughter's cheek.

"Well, of course I do, Mom." Brooke smirked then hugged her Mother. "She may be a pain in the ass but I am kind of fond of her."

Mable slapped her daughter's arm, "Watch those words, young lady. You're fond of her now, and to think you used to smack her on the head."

"Hey, I dumped her on her head," Brooke corrected the statement only to get a finger pointed directly at her face.

"You know what I mean." The stern look was one that Sam had never seen on the woman. Mable looked over to Sam and handed her the utensil that she had been using, "Here, I think you can handle this one," the matriarch took a quick glance at her daughter and then back at Sam. "Don't you?" With that, she left the kitchen leaving two very relieved women in her wake.

The dark-haired woman let go of a huge breath as she watched her mother turn the corner into the living room. "Oh, my God. I didn't know she was in here with you."

Sam laughed as she held the utensil that she was presented, like some prize.

"What's so funny?"

"I think she likes you, Brooke."

"Who? Mom?"

"Even if she picks on you, she only has your best interest at heart."

"I do hope so," Brooke raised a eyebrow at that thought, "She **is** my Mother."

"So, do you think she knows about us?" Sam raised her own golden eyebrow in question.

"I don't think so," Brooke shook her head. "She'd have said something."

"Yeah, she is pretty outspoken. I guess not."

"Hmmm…" Brooke thought for a moment. "You know, I need to get some more ice out of the freezer in the basement," she motioned with her head toward the stairs and winked at Sam, "You wanna help?"

"Those ice cubes are tricky to carry," Sam headed toward the door, "you might need some extra hands."

Brooke smiled, "Yep, big bags." The woman held her hands out as far as they would stretch, making the need for another person all the more evident.

"Oh, definitely a two person operation if I ever saw one." Sam looked around to make sure the coast was clear then took Brooke's hand in her own. "It might even take us a little time to get them all under control," Sam giggled. "After you, please," Sam watched as Brooke led the way down the stairs and began to wonder just how many ice cubes would be left by the time they were ready to come back up.

* * *

As was the Gordon family tradition, the end of the meal brought with it a time of family gathering and acknowledgements. C.C.'s birthday was no different. Henry waited until everyone was finished before calling the room to order, causing the scattered conversations to quickly be drawn to an end.

"Settle down," Henry stood in the center of the room, holding his hands up as he asked for quiet. "It's the time of the evening that we are all waiting for."

"HIC!"

All eyes in the room turned from their father to C.C. who sat slightly tilted to one side with a surprised look on her face.

Henry looked down on his youngest child and made a very audible clearing of his throat. "Now as I was about to say…" he cast an arched eyebrow back at C.C. before looking out at the group. "Brooke," he looked to find the woman in the gathering of people. "Will you do us the honor?"

"Uh…Yeah," the second oldest daughter got up from her chair and came to stand next to her father. "I guess I can do that."

Henry nodded and lifting his own glass to the room he asked, "Does everyone have a drink in their hand?" He watched as everyone reached for their beverage of choice, then turned to watch Brooke place one cold, frosty mug of beer into Sam's hand with a wink.

"Okay," Brooke turned to the rest of the room. She was purposefully standing so C.C. could be in view. "I guess I'll start then."

"Ooooh, wait for me…" Mable ran into the room from the kitchen, and grabbing her drink off the end table, she raised it to her youngest daughter. "Okay, Brooke, I'm ready," she smiled, then motioned her child to continue on.

The rest of the group watched as Brooke walked around to the back of C.C. seated in a folding chair and eyed the coffee table in the center of the room. The tall woman took a few steps in that direction then stopped, then turned back looking at the guest of honor, smiling devilishly.

C.C. followed her sister's path and grew paler as Brooke neared the coffee table. "No…not that…I'll be good. Honest I will, I'm an adult now." The brunette got up to run but Brooke's strong steady hand held her in the chair.

"I guess you didn't hit her hard enough back when she was a kid," Terri spoke up. "Hey, Brooke, doesn't she get twenty-one this time around?"

Brooke turned, smiling to the room. "Don't worry, C.C., I only use **Mom's** coffee table." She chuckled at the relieved look on her sister's face, as did the rest of the room.

Brooke's constant observation of Sam continued even as she was thrust into the center of the room's attention. The mistress of ceremonies seemed very pleased when the young blonde positioned herself across the table nestled shoulder to shoulder with Brooke's siblings.

When the room settled down once more, Brooke shook her head in disbelief as she began to speak. "Well, I never thought this day would come when the brat here," she turned and bowed to C.C., "would turn twenty-one."

"Yeah, you got that right," Randi raised her glass, voicing her own opinion.

Smiling at Randi's words, Brooke kept right on going, "All of the trouble she caused with her blunders made us all want to put her six feet under…"

C.C. stuck her tongue out at the idea and made sure that each of her siblings saw it.

"But here she stands before us today, her head's starting to spin, she's starting to sway…" Brooke continued watching C.C. as she began to do the very thing that Brooke had mentioned, reaching out to steady her sister back into her chair.

"Hey, you got that one right, Sis," C.C. laughed, then winked at her sister.

Brooke laughed with her, continuing on, "Even though she's such a pain in the ass, I'm glad we've all been here to see her years pass…" Brooke looked out to her other sisters standing on either side of Sam. "A baby no more, she's finally grown and yet there's only one toast she should know…"

"Jeez, Brooke," Randi called out. "I'm going to be a grandmother soon if you don't hurry."

One dark eyebrow arched as Brooke looked over at Randi before gathering up two beers in her hands and giving them to C.C. who smiled, eyeing the alcohol to be consumed.

"Ah, gee Sis, for me?" C.C. accepted them eagerly.

Raising her own glass, Brooke finished the toast, "Remember as you reach and soar to new heights, Sam Adams forever," she reached out and clinked the first of the beers she had handed C.C., " but Molson for life." After taking the time to clink the other, Brooke downed her beer as the room mimicked her in the last part of the toast.

"Sam Adams forever, but Molson for life," the chorus of unsynchronized voices repeated before the clinking began.

The blonde stood dumbfounded by the events of the last few minutes. Her wide-eyed stare caused Terri a little concern as she turned to clink her glass with Sam's.

"Come on Sam, drink up. We won't tell anyone that you're not legal." Terri watched as Sam slowly nodded and started to sip at her mug of beer.

Brooke made her way over to Terri, clinking their glasses together, and taking a sip, "Damn, I hate it when Dad puts me on the spot to come up with something like that."

"Glad it wasn't me." Terri motioned her head toward Sam, "I don't think Sam was ready for that long of a toast, Brooke."

Noticing the far off look in Sam's green eyes, Brooke tried to get her attention, "You okay?"

Vacant looking eyes turned toward Brooke, "How…How did you know…" Sam searched the older woman's face, "That toast…"

Shrugging, Brooke laughed, "What do you mean? I made it up."

"When?" Sam smiled slightly, wondering if Brooke even knew what she had said.

"The whole thing?" Brooke asked watching Sam nod her head. "Just now. Well, except for the part at the end."

"The end part? Where did that come from?" The blonde was intent on finding out.

"Sam Adams forever, but Molson for life? I've been saying that since my twenty-first birthday."

"Hey, Sam, don't believe her. She's said that all her life," Terri smirked. "At least that's what it seems like."

Brooke offered in passing, "Those were my two favorite beers."

"Ah, Sis," Randi corrected her, "You had those two as favorites before you were legal."

"Yeah, I know." Brooke looked fondly at the beer in her hand, "Hmm…when did I come up with that toast?"

"Weren't you like…fifteen? I remember hearing that when I was in grade school." Terri tried to jog everyone's memory.

"Oh, yeah! That's right. I just never said it in front of Mom and Dad until I was twenty-one." Brooke grinned thinking that she had pulled one over on her parents. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, the reminiscent woman turned around to view her Mother.

"It was when she was nine. I remember it like it was yesterday." Mable shook her head. "When she went to camp that year, she came home with nothing but songs of beer and could recite the alphabet using the different brand names of beer for each letter." The woman who was dwarfed standing in the mist of her own children, shook a stern finger then laughed. "Don't think that I don't know."

"Oops!" Brooke hid behind Randi.

"Ah…Busted finally, Brooke." The lawyer teased. "I'm not taking this case. You better plead the fifth."

"Damn." Brooke snapped her fingers in disgust, then smiled and laughed along with the rest of the family.

While the Gordon family was ribbing Brooke, Sam was doing some figuring of her own. Subtracting Brooke's age for the year they were now in, the blonde deducted that she was born in 1971. After quickly adding nine onto that, Sam paled coming to a conclusion. "That was the year I was born," she said not wanting to believe it was true.

"Really?" Brooke now did the math in her head, "Yeah, I guess it was."

The stunned blonde turned to look at Brooke, "How…how did you know?"

"Know what?" Seeing Sam still a little off in space, Brooke grew concerned. "What is it, Sam? What's wrong?"

The words came out slow and trance-like for the group to hear, "That's my name."

"Sam?" Brooke seemed confused. "Sam Moleson. Yeah, I knew that."

The blonde continued, "It's an old family tradition. I'm named after my mother's family." Sam turned to look directly at Brooke, "I'm Sam Adams Moleson."

Blue eyes fixed on Sam as the color drained out of Brooke's face, she silently thought about what the blonde had just said. Brooke swallowed, then mumbled out the last part of the toast as though she were in a trance, "Sam Adams forever, but Molson for life…"

Terri watched with a more than professional eye as her sister came to the same realization that Sam had when the toast was initially given. Leaning over to Randi, she stated, "Surprises never cease around here, do they?"

"Hmm…" Randi gave it some thought. "You think it means anything?"

"Nah," the pediatrician shook her head. "That would be too much like fate or something." She smirked, "And we all know that Brooke makes her own fate. Hey, Randi, did you see that show the other night on cable?" Terri motioned for her sister to follow her.

"True." Randi moved away with Terri, not lowering her voice to hide her conversation. "So, what's up with the look on her face? She looks like she's seen a ghost."

Terri shrugged, keeping an eye on Brooke as she talked with Randi. "You know the one with babies and predetermined fates?"

"No, how was it?"

"It proved that babies had certain destinies…fate."

"How so, Sis."

Whispering so that no one else would hear but Sam, Brooke pondered half-afraid of what it really meant, "Guess I've always known then, huh?"

"Maybe…" Sam looked up to Brooke, "I sure hope so." She held her breath hoping that her wish would be true.

Brooke looked around to make sure that no one was watching her, then mouthed, 'I love you' to Sam. She then let herself pick back up on the conversation that was going on around her.

"…twins separated at birth." Terri continued her story, "They both had the same profession later in life when they met."

"Huh?" Brooke tried to understand what her sisters were talking about, "Weird, I mean."

"And they knew that they had someone out there just like themselves. Like another part of their soul…" Terri looked over to Brooke.

"So, you're telling me this because…?" Brooke asked wondering what the point of the whole discussion was.

"Maybe you knew C.C.'s roommate before meeting her."

"Ah…you mean, maybe Brooke knew her in another life or something weird like that?" Randi was trying to make sense of Terri's ramblings.

"Exactly," Terri agreed.

Sam's mind was reeling with the thoughts of the last several minutes and suddenly she just needed room to think, room to be…alone for a while. Without saying a word to anyone, the blonde moved away from the small band of siblings and left the room.

Two sets of eyes watched as Sam took her leave, walking out into the kitchen and then onto the deck outside. Brooke debated with herself about going after Sam but she decided that perhaps the young woman need a little space right now. She granted it to her.

* * *

The cool night breeze off the ocean could be felt even here where the young executive had carved out a home in the sandy soils of the beachfront community. Sam wandered from one corner of the deck to the other letting her thoughts and feelings come to the surface. Standing there with her hands on the railing, the young woman turned her eyes to the heavens. Then, picking one star out of the many that danced gracefully in the sky that night, she began her internal discussion as she tried to reason things out.

_Could it be? Could she have really known that I was coming? Did she anticipate my chance meeting several weeks ago as early as the age of nine? Maybe even from the very day that I was born? How else would you explain it? _Sam hung her head, closing her eyes and inhaled deeply, but the answers to all her questions still remained just out of her grasp. Shaking her long, blonde hair, she pulled the strands away from her neck and let them settle about her shoulders. _If she did know that I was coming into her life, does that mean we are joined together somehow…like soulmates?_

Sam knew that she believed in fate, but could this be really happening to her, and so soon in her life? It just seemed like too much to deal with, at least right now. Sam turned her face into the gentle breeze and prayed that the currents would enlighten her. _I wonder if Brooke will believe in fate now or if its going to freak her out even more?_

"Are you okay, Dear?"

The sound of another's voice startled Sam and she turned to see Mrs. Gordon standing just outside the kitchen door. "Hi, Mrs. Gordon." Sam tried to rustle up a weak smile for the woman, "Yeah, just a little…ah…overwhelmed by the celebration."

"Then you did good by coming out here in the fresh air," Mable slowly made her way towards Sam. "It always helps me to clear my head. How about you?"

Sam nodded and turned back to lean on the railing, then look up at the stars overhead.

Mable came over and copied Sam's statue-like pose, staying silent for a few minutes before asking what had been on her mind for the majority of the evening, "You like her, don't you?" The older woman knew she had struck a chord when she heard the sharp gasp of air that the girl had taken in.

"I'm…not sure I know how to answer that," Sam chose her words cautiously.

"What do you mean, Dear?" Mable refrained from looking in Sam's direction.

Sam bit her lower lip then spoke, "I…ah…I don't want you to get the wrong idea of me."

The matriarch smiled, then asked, "And what kind of **wrong** idea would I have?" She turned to look over at the blonde, "You can be honest with me, Sam. I won't say anything to her."

The young woman sighed but felt compelled to answer. "That maybe I'm trying to cash in here…" Her words were spoken in whispers, "Take Brooke for a ride."

"Oh Sam," the compassion filled Mable's voice. "I would never think that. You're not that type at all, Dear."

Longing for the wisdom of a mother, Sam fought with herself for only a brief moment before confiding in the matriarch, "I think I'm in love with her," she whispered turning toward Mable and letting her chin nearly touch her chest. Sam glanced up shyly and tried to explain, "I…I guess I kind of need a mother's advice. I'm afraid all these feelings are kind of new to me."

Brooke's Mom reached out, placing her hand underneath Sam's chin and raised it to look at the young woman's face. "Love doesn't think, Sam. It either is or it isn't?" Mable could tell that her directness, coupled with the warm smile on her face, was helping Sam talk about what was on her mind.

"Then I guess I am. I'm in love with your daughter." Sam looked into the matriarch's soft brown eyes, trying to gauge her acceptance.

"Does she know?"

"God, I hope so. I'm pretty sure she does."

Mable tilted her head to study the young woman harder, "And what does she think?"

Smiling shyly, Sam told her the truth. "She told me that she loved me over the cell phone last week." She giggled, remembering how it had come about. "I'm hoping that's a good sign."

"Oh, Sam…" Mable grabbed onto the blonde's arms, asking her directly, "She actually said it…said those three words?"

"Said it…wrote it…" Sam tried to hold back the broad grin that wanted to take over her face, "she even mouthed it a time or two to me tonight with everyone else around."

Sam could swear that there were twinkles coming from Mable's eyes right before she was pulled into the massive hug that she now found herself.

"Oh, Sam…I only have one thing to say about this."

"You're…not mad?"

"Of course, I'm not mad." Mable tightened the hold she had on the small blonde, "I think it's wonderful. Welcome to the family, Honey!" The matriarch beamed with love and acceptance of the person that her daughter had chosen to say those three little words to.

Nervous laughter came from the small blonde, giddy at the thought of being welcomed into a family. "Now, tell that to her," Sam giggled out like a schoolgirl.

"Tell her what?" Mable released the girl and looked her straight in the eye.

"That I'm in the family…"

The older woman laughed at the pun she had made without really knowing it at the time. "Family," she laughed, using her hand to cover her mouth, "I'm sure she knows it already."

"Yeah, I can see that she takes after you…" Sam winked, "Well, just a little."

Mable watched as Brooke came out onto the deck and moved toward Sam without the girl seeing her.

Once Brooke was close enough to whisper, she leaned slightly toward Sam saying, "She does."

The blonde turned toward Brooke's voice, "Where'd you come from?"

"Mom and Dad," Brooke tried keeping a straight face.

"I've heard that answer before."

"I know you have…" Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Guess I need some new material if I'm going to keep you around, huh?"

"Sorry, Brooke, I…I kind of let it out about us to your Mother."

Brooke looked at her Mother, then back at Sam, "No, If anything, I'm sure she dragged it out of you. You know she used to have a job at the Spanish Inquisition," the tall woman beamed a smile and winked at her Mother.

"Your Mom?" Sam asked, trying not to laugh.

"Right, I did," Mable confirmed her tactics, "I brow beat it out of her tooth and nail."

"You're not mad about finding out this way. Are you Mom?"

The matriarch shook her head, "No, not really. But I suspected it after that little kitchen scene of yours."

"What kitchen scene?"

"Never mind, Brooke. It was too cute, you both trying hard to cover for the other one." Mable came over to Brooke, and reached up to pinch her cheeks, "Mad? How could I be mad when my daughter has finally found her soul?" The woman laughed as she pulled Brooke's face down closer to her own. "I saw those winks, Brooke. You've got to learn to be more subtle."

"Winks? But…uhm…ah…er…How?" Brooke stuttered out.

Mable kissed her daughter on the cheek, then let her go with a warning. "Remember, I'm a mother. I got eyes in the back of my head." She turned her back to Brooke and grabbed her hair to part it down the back, "You want to see for yourself?" She said teasingly.

The tall woman closed her eyes and scrunched up her face. "Ugh! Mom, please don't. You know how I hate that sci-fi stuff." Brooke finally opened one eye and asked, "Oh, damn. Does that mean that Randi has those too?"

"Okay, okay," Mable pushed her hair back in place, then tweaked her daughter some more. "You know that they come with the first birth. Why, of course, Randi has them."

Brooke shivered with a chill that had just passed through her as she mumbled out, "Glad that I won't have 'em. The mere thought is disgusting."

Mable looked up at her daughter, "You never know, Brooke. Don't go tempting fate. Look where it got you already."

"Okay, Mom." Brooke rolled her eyes, but agreed anyhow. "Ah, Mom?"

"Yes, Dear."

Brooke looked at Sam then back to her mother. "Mom, about Sam and me…we didn't want…"

Mable held up her hand, halting Brooke. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I won't tell the rest of the family. I'll let you have that honor when you're both ready to." She reached out and patted first her daughter's cheek, then, Sam's, "Speaking of which, I think we can officially declare this party over. It's time for us all to go home."

Brooke nodded as she reached out and took Sam's hand in hers.

Mother started back into the house but stopped short and turned, "Ah, Sam…sorry, but our car is full, guess you'll just have to spend the night here with my daughters."

"Ah, Damn!" Brooke looked all bummed out, teasing her mother.

"We could always take Sam and leave Randi here, Brooke," Mable teased right back.

"No, that's okay." Brooke rolled her eyes at living with Randi under the same roof, if only for a night.

"I figured you'd see it my way," Mable laughed as she turned to walk away.

Brooke winked at Sam and whispered, "Nope, wrong. **I** see it **my **way." The tall woman pointed a finger to her own chest.

The matriarch walked away, reaching up to adjust her hair in the back of her head, then turned, winking at Sam. "I saw that."

Brooke glanced over at her retreating mother and let her mouth drop open, with Sam following suit.

"Close your mouths, girls. You'll catch flies." Mable turned, then thought of something. "Better yet, why don't you two just go ahead and kiss?"

Two stunned women watched the older woman go into the house and then looked to each other. Brooke wasted no time and pulled Sam into a tight embrace, as a questioning look came to the blonde's face.

The dark-haired woman raised an eyebrow and said, "What? You expect me not to do what my mother told me to do?" The rakish grin slid across her face as she leaned in, savoring the sweet lips that she had wanted to kiss all evening.

* * *

Hope everyone is enjoying the ride! Please review.

The more we get, the more you guys get.

:)


	9. Ch9 The Love Of A Good Fight Part 1

Okay, first off, we had to change the rating to an "M" at this point for the language. As you can tell by the title, things are about to get kinda bumpy and "shucky darn" just wasn't going to cut it.

Also, as you can tell from the title, this bumpiness is a two-parter.

But, don't hate us. Both chapters have been added. We just couldn't handle the thought of leaving everyone hanging at the end. So you may wanna hold off on any reviews until after you've read them both.

Reviews are appreciated.

Thanks as always for reading.

* * *

The Love Of A Good Fight - Part One

_"...If I was only foolin', would you still Believe in me? If I was only dreamin', would you still Believe in me? If I was only trippin', would you still Believe in me? And if I said I'm slippin, would you still Believe…"_

* * *

The tall brunette slowly sat herself up in the bed, stopping only momentarily to sit on the edge of the bed to get her bearings. The young woman looked around the dimly lit room with half-opened eyes when suddenly it all started coming back to her. The party last night, the drinking, the toast, and more drinking, it all seemed to be the emphasis of the occasion rather than the presents she'd received from her family and friends.

_Damn, I'm at Brooke's. _One hand pushed back the cascading hair as she shook her head in disbelief. The digital readout of the clock told her that it was nearly sunrise, a time of the morning that she tried hard not to bear witness to.

C.C. started to get up from the bed that she was sitting on. Without warning, the young woman felt the room begin to sway, causing her to grab her head, trying to keep it still. Sure enough, the effects of her celebration of twenty-one years on earth were making themselves well known. Battling back the slight bit of nausea, she got to her feet and slowly made her way out into the hall. She stopped and listened for a few moments before continuing into the bathroom.

"I must be the only one here," she mumbled closing the door to the bathroom and taking a seat on the side of the tub. Her still foggy mind slowly pieced together the events of the previous evening as she tried to decide which of her bodily functions it was that needed the most attention. The fullness of her bladder seemed to be the one screaming for aid and she quickly found herself addressing its need.

_I got to remember to thank Randi for the long nightshirt. _C.C.'s mind wondered how her oldest sister had come to the conclusion that a long loose fitting garment was the best for keeping warm at the alter of the porcelain goddess while providing easy access when the call of nature screamed your name. _Yeah, being the youngest sure has its advantages. _The sobering woman counted her blessings of being the last born as she ran each sister and her thoughtful gift through her mind.

The brunette stood now staring into the mirror, marveling that her appearance wasn't half as bad as she anticipated it being. She shook her head and smiled, turning on the water to wash her hands as her thoughts soon drifted to another one of her sisters.

_Now, Terri, I bet you had many hangovers before you came up with that preventative cure. _The smile that crossed her lips grew bigger as she thought of the huge bottle of aspirin with the familiar cursive script of her sister's on it, reading: Take two with your first drink, follow with food every hour and don't call me in the morning. _Now, that was a gift straight from Terri's own heart._ C.C. remembered vaguely her older sister's bouts with headaches and the toll that they would take on her. _Hmm…I think I should call her and wake her up… just for fun. _The brown eyes twinkled at the thought, but quickly dismissed it. _She's probably up and making rounds already. _

The woman turned to grab the towel on the rack to dry her hands when she caught sight of the monogram with the letters BLG on it. That was when her thoughts turned to her last, but most favored sister, Brooke. _God, I've got a lot to learn from you, Sis. _C.C. pondered the course of Brooke's life, realizing that it had not been an easy one for the talented musician. _I know that you gave me the best present of all, Brooke. _

The party hosted at her sister's house was not what the brunette had been thinking about, but rather the ability to go off drinking with no worries as to who would be there to watch over her this night. That no matter what happened, C.C. was safe and loved. There would be no surprises or life changing encounters to haunt her, just the same, everyday life that she was used to leading for the last twenty-one years.

With a smile plastered across her face, C.C. decided that Brooke indeed needed to be thanked. She opened the door, stepped into the hall and went in search of her sister. The still opened doors for the bedrooms that C.C. passed in the hall brought some concern to her as she headed for the stairs. After making the first rotation of the circular stairway, it soon became evident why none of the bedrooms were in use. There, on the couch in the living room, sat Brooke with her arm draped around the slumbering form of a small blonde.

The brunette stood silently next to the entwined figures on the couch. She nodded her approval. _Damn, they make a nice pair. I wonder why they just didn't go up to bed? _Slightly proud of her own matchmaking abilities, C.C. nudged her sister and waited for some sign of life before speaking.

"Hey, you going to sleep here all night or let her go to bed proper like?" C.C. asked as she watched the blue of her sister's eyes slowly come to life.

Brooke swallowed first, then whispered sleepily, "Hey, you ok? Didn't get sick, did you?"

"Me?" C.C. pointed to her own chest, "Hell no, I can hold my liquor." The young woman tried to keep her mouth closed tight, but her body betrayed her. "Hic..." the sound escaped her lips as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"You sure?"

"Excuse me."

"Okay, C.C. if you say so."

"Besides, I threw up **before** I went to bed." C.C. shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks for that news bulletin, Sis." Brooke felt Sam begin to stir in her arms. She looked down at the blonde as a smile came to her face. "I tried to talk her into going upstairs earlier...she said she was too comfortable here."

"Comfortable huh?" The brunette winked at her sister, then quickly clamped her hand over her mouth as another hiccup came to the surface.

Shaking her head slightly at the antics of her youngest sister, Brooke tried hard not to laugh. "You should drink some water. And yes, I'm very comfortable," the older woman nestled back into the blonde head with her cheek.

"Brooke...aren't you scared?"

"Scared?" Worried blue eyes searched C.C.'s face. "What do you mean, scared? What would I be scared of?"

"Scared of falling in love with her." The brunette reached out to touch her sister's shoulder in a comforting manner, "What is she going to think when she knows who you are?" C.C. paused then continued, "Or does she know already?"

Brooke took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly as she pondered the questions. "Come on, let's talk in the kitchen." She carefully extracted herself from around Sam, making sure not to wake her.

"Kitchen, living room, makes no difference to me," C.C. mumbled as she headed toward the hall.

Finally out from under Sam, Brooke kissed her on the forehead, then whispered in her ear as she slowly drew away, "Love you."

The blonde head shifted slightly and the nearly inaudible mumble of "Love you" was reflexively answered back.

Brooke remained standing there for a moment, then smiled and walked out of the room. Entering the kitchen, she dimmed the harsh lights and pulled out two chairs from under the table for both herself and her sister. "Have a seat, C.C."

Taking a drink from the glass of water that she held in her hand, the brunette turned off the faucet and moved in the direction of the offered chair, bringing the glass with her. "Does she know?"

"About me? Who I am?"

"Yeah, that and how much you love her." C.C.'s eyes pinned her sister's, allowing her no room to run.

Brooke closed her eyes, shaking her head. "No, not who I am." She bit at her lip, "I hope she knows how much I love her." The dark-haired woman smirked, "I find myself telling her every chance I get." The woman laughed out loud, "I e-mail her and tell her. I call her on her cell phone just to tell her."

"You're really in love..." C.C. looked directly at her sister, "Aren't you, Sis?"

The older woman let her eyes drift. "I can't imagine life without her."

The younger brunette started to jump up from the chair but was stopped when her head started spinning. She placed a hand against her forehead and moved to grab the pad and pencil next to the phone on the kitchen wall.

"C.C. what are you doing?" Brooke watched her sister, totally amazed by her actions.

"I got to remember to write this day down on the calendar," the young woman exaggerated her actions as she grabbed the small calendar from the wall and pretended to write on it. "Brooke Loran gives her heart away."

"Funny, C.C.," the older woman stuck her tongue out at her sister. "James said something similar to that last week."

"James?" A shocked look came to C.C.'s face. "You're talking to James after all these years?"

The dark-haired woman shrugged her shoulders, "Uh..." then looked away, "Yeah...I'm going to help him and Peter out." She cleared her throat, "Produce their new shit."

"Produce…is that all?" C.C. studied her sister intently.

"That's all." Brooke nodded, more to reassure herself than her sister. "I don't think I can get all wrapped up in that again."

"I thought you didn't want to work with them again," C.C. took a drink from her glass. "James, especially."

"Well, it's costing him," Brooke grinned at her sister. "And no, I sure didn't want to work with him." The dark-haired woman crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Besides, Peter's not so bad when he's not being influenced by James."

"So, what made the difference? Why are you doing it?" C.C. studied her sister as the older woman first looked out the kitchen window, then in the direction of the living room. "Don't tell me that Sam has something to do with it?"

"Well…" the blush slowly crept up Brooke's neck and the older woman squeaked out a rather weak reply, "…kind of." There was silence for a moment until Brooke chose to speak once again. "You know that her birthday is in a couple of weeks, right?"

C.C. nodded her head. "So, what's that have to do with it?

The older woman sighed. "I asked her if she could have anything in the world, what would she like for her birthday."

Brown eyes stared at the older woman, stunned by the admission. "God, Brooke, you really have fallen off that deep end."

Brooke now looked directly at her sister. "She said that she wanted to see Anti-Zero and Brooke Loran in concert."

"Well, that's obvious." C.C. pushed her chair back and stood up, walking toward the sink for more water, "She's had a crush on them for as long as she can remember."

"Sooo…" she drew the word out before continuing. "James agreed. One night with all the songs, even the stuff we never released."

Turning around from the sink, C.C. shook her head. "And how are you going to pull that one off?" She asked her sister, then added, "Loran hasn't made an appearance in years."

"I know," Brooke ran her sinewy fingers through her long, dark locks, "Well, I'm not cutting my hair again, that's for sure." She thought for a moment, then added more determined than ever. "I'll pull it off. I have to. That's what she wants."

The brunette walked over to her sister and put herself in the older woman's place. "I can see it now…" she tapped Brooke on the shoulder. "Happy Birthday, Sam. Oh, did I forget to tell you? I'm Brooke Loran." The woman imitated her sister with a cock to her head and a raised eyebrow.

There was silence for a moment as both women replayed the scenario in their heads, each one ending with a different outcome.

"I just hope that she'll want **me** when it's over." The words were spoken slightly louder than a whisper as Brooke got up from the table and walked over to look out the kitchen window.

"Want you?" C.C. couldn't believe her sister's insecurity. "Hell, Brooke, she probably masturbated for the first time with Loran's picture in full view, thinking it was the drummer touching her, driving her into a heated frenzy."

Brooke couldn't think of a thing to say as the blush began to creep onto her face at the mere thought of Sam doing that exact thing. Lost in a dream, she continued to stare out the window. "I love her, C.C.," she closed her eyes and lowered her head. "And I'm scared to death that I'll lose her." Blue eyes now stared back out the window. "I want her to love me for me…not Loran."

Feeling her sister's pain, C.C. turned away, leaning on the sink with her backside. "So, how are you going to know which one she really loves?"

"I don't know," Brooke wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks, happy that C.C. couldn't see them. "I don't know what to do, Chase."

"Well, you'd better think of something 'cause that birthday is a little over a month away." C.C. rolled her eyes. "Talk about surprises."

"I never thought the day would come when I'd be asking you what to do," the older woman smirked.

"Face it, Sis," C.C. grinned at being able to help her older sister. "You're not too experienced here in matters of the heart."

Brooke shook her head and sighed, "No, I'm not." There was a long pause before she finally confided in her sister. "Hell, C.C., I love Randi and Terri but I'm closer to you than anyone. And I can tell you that every time I try to think of life without her…I…I can't even breathe."

With a wink and a nod, C.C. reached over and patted Brooke's shoulder. "Just let ol' C.C. figure something out. Hell, I got the two of you together, didn't I?

"Yeah, but can you **keep** us together?" Blue eyes drove home their point. "I can't lose her. I'm terrified that if I do, it'll be because of me. Well…" she paused for a brief second, "because of Loran."

"Brooke, let's be serious here. What would it take for you to know?"

"Honestly, Chase," she stared out the window in a daze, "I don't know."

"Come on, Brooke. What would it take for you to really know that she loves you? A word…a phrase…a pledge…an act…what?"

The taller woman turned around and for the first time, C.C. noticed the tear-stained cheeks of her older sister. "God, you're not kidding here, are you?"

"No, I'm not," Brooke hung her head. "Part of me doesn't want to tell her at all, but I know I can't do that. It's like I'd be lying."

Compelled to do something, C.C. closed the distance between them, enveloping her sister in a hug. "Hey, I'm a pest at times, but when my big sister needs me…"

"She holds you upside down and drops you on your head." The two sisters shared a weak laugh at Brooke's comment.

"But then I'd have to worry about if she really wanted me or was dreaming about Loran," the older woman broke down, holding onto C.C. for all that she was worth.

After a few minutes, C.C. finally voiced an opinion. "Maybe you should have killed Loran long ago."

"I wish I had," Brooke sighed, then pushed herself away from her sister. "I can't deny her that one night. It's what she wants and I'll do anything, even risk losing her, just to see her happy."

"Well, Sis," the brunette shrugged her shoulders in indifference, "give it to her and see what happens. From what I see of Sam and you together, I don't think that it will make any difference to her. She loves you, Brooke." C.C. turned to the sink and filled her glass with more water. "Look, I'm her roommate. I hear her mumbling your name at night," she brought the glass to her lips and drank.

"Mine or Loran's?" Brooke raised an eyebrow in challenge. "You can't be sure."

"You had to use your first name, didn't you?" C.C. shook her head.

"Yeah, like a dumb ass," Brooke nodded in agreement.

"Then follow your heart and hopefully she will do the same," the brunette challenged her sister. "You'd be surprised where your hearts might lead you."

Brooke thought for a moment, then began to speak, "You know, when she came over here last weekend, I showed her the studio…" she shrugged her shoulders. "Don't ask me why." The older woman smiled remembering the evening. "You should've seen the look on her face as she traced all the photos of Loran, mesmerized as she ran her finger over them."

"Come on, say it…I'm a genius." C.C. smiled as she encouraged her sister to admit that for one time, the baby of the family had a great idea in trying to get these two together. "Maybe you did knock some sense into me," she teased her sibling. "She didn't recognize you, did she?"

"No," Brooke laughed. "Hell, I even got behind the kit with her…" she shook her head. "She asked me so many questions about Loran…"

"Did she stay glued to the pictures or you?"

"I'd have to say the pictures of Loran, until we went into the studio."

"And…" C.C.'s eyes grew bigger, "the rest of the night?"

"The rest of the night after the studio, it was just us."

"No mention of Loran?"

Brooke thought back over the evening in question, "Uhh…other than talking about her birthday, I don't think so."

The younger woman smiled, "So, who was she kissing then…hmmm?"

"Me," came Brooke's shy reply.

"And who did she say 'I love you' to…hmmm?"

"Me."

C.C. crossed her arms over her chest, "Come on, Sis, admit it. She loves you. She's not a player." The brunette shook her head. "Loran was probably the furthest thing from her mind."

"I know." Brooke raised her eyes to the heavens, "God, I hope so."

"If you're that afraid, just tell her and be done with it. She'll either leave or stay," C.C. looked at her sister, then spoke from her heart. "But I'm betting on stay."

"I don't want to have to worry if she loves me or Loran." Brooke stared off out the window at the changing colors in the eastern sky. "I don't want to have to worry about if she's making love to me or Loran."

"You've…ah…" C.C. studied her sister's face for a clue, "already…"

"No," the dark hair cascaded around her shoulders as she shook her head. "We haven't."

"Then maybe you should."

Blue eyes looked stunned, "You mean…"

"You know what they say, Sis," the younger woman tried to act more worldly. "They always cry out the name of the one in their mind." She turned away from looking at her sister, then chuckled at what she was thinking. "But I'd get a pet name first, if I were you."

Brooke rolled her eyes at her sister's wise crack, "Gee, thanks for that advice."

The younger woman turned on her best innocent smile, "Sorry, Sis. I was just trying to help." She nudged her sister with her elbow, "Hey, what do you expect? I'm probably still legally drunk, and you're asking me for advice?"

The older woman didn't hear what her sister had said, her mind was too involved, sorting things out. "So, we…we…uhm…you know… first" she winked at C.C., "or should I tell her first?"

"I think I better leave you on your own for this one, Sis." C.C. took a step or two away from Brooke, then stopped and asked, "Does Sam even have a pet name for you?"

"No."

"You sure," she challenged her sister, "Auntie?"

The dark-haired woman hid her face in her hands, "Oh, God. I don't think that counts. I just can't imagine making love to her and hearing her screaming out 'Auntie'."

"Good," C.C. held back the laughter that wanted to be let out. "Because that would be a little kinky coming out at the height of passion."

"Yeah…really," Brooke rolled her eyes at the thought. The two women shared a chuckle while new thoughts began to creep into the older woman's mind. "God," she shook her head trying to rid the image in her mind. "I got a call earlier tonight. I have to go up to Jersey the week after next."

"Yeah? What's in Jersey?"

"That band Brownstone just signed. They're having trouble with their producer, so I need to go light a fire under his ass."

"You doing it over the weekend?" C.C. smiled coyly. "Take Sam with you, maybe someone else will get a fire lit under their…"

"Nope, I'll be there for at least a week." Brooke sighed. "I wish I could take her with me."

"Ask her anyway, she's a smart kid," the brunette wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Maybe smarter than you think."

"What? About going with me?" One dark eyebrow rose in contemplation. "What about school?"

C.C. shook her head briskly, "You know, you can't learn everything in school." The young woman elbowed her sister in the ribs and winked.

Brooke's eyes became as big as saucers, her voice crackled in disbelief. "You're telling me to ask her to sleep with me?"

"Sleep?" C.C.'s brows arched as she tweaked her older sister. "I thought she was doing that already."

Brooke rolled her eyes in disgust. "You know what I mean, C.C. I just want to make sure that I know what **you** mean."

Finally giving up, the younger sister blurted out, "Hey, I'm the drunk. I don't even know what I mean."

Now, totally confused, Brooke raked her hands through her long dark tresses as she turned around obviously muttering to herself. Without warning, she pivoted back toward her youngest sister, bridging the gap between them in seconds as Brooke's large hands grasped each of C.C.'s cheeks, centering the woman and staring directly into her eyes. "What are you telling me to ask her?" Blue eyes flashed with every word.

Visually shaken by the side of her sister that was seldom seen, the young woman's mouth was left gaping as the words came filtering across the air.

"Ask me what?" The sound of a stifled yawn followed the question as Sam stood in the doorway, rubbing her eyes with the back of one hand.

Terror seized Brooke's being, but suddenly her frenzied frustration wilted and the calm demeanor of a levelheaded C.E.O. returned. Tapping her sister's cheeks lightly, she smiled and turned toward the figure in the doorway. "Hi, Baby. What are you doing up?"

Sniffing and clearing her throat, Sam walked over toward the two women. "Couldn't sleep, my pillow moved," she stifled another yawn then leaned into Brooke, "We going to bed or what?"

"Sure Baby," one long arm encompassed the small blonde and held her tightly against the taller woman. "We can go to bed."

The brunette watched the pair for a second before taunting her sister, "Yeah, you better go to bed, Brooke. You never know when you need that energy," C.C. smirked, then stuck out her tongue letting the tip wiggle in the breeze.

The older woman rolled her eyes at the juvenile behavior of her now twenty-one year old sister and calmly stated, "Goodnight, C.C."

The sibling went to the sink where she finished her glass of water then turned on the faucet and filled it up again. Turning back toward her sister, C.C. raised her glass toast style and tilted her head in Brooke's direction, "I'll just take this to my room. Don't let me bother you." The young woman began to smile broadly and walked out of the room, throwing a verbal wish out as she entered the hall, "G'night."

The two women stood there, enjoying the warmth of the other for a moment before Brooke kissed the top of Sam's head and asked, "Ready for bed, Sweetheart?" The slight nod of a very tired head and a gentle sigh was all that the taller woman needed. They started to walk out of the kitchen as Brooke kept her arm around Sam's shoulders. "Come on, Darlin', let's get you tucked in."

"Sounds good to me, Lover." Sam stifled another yawn. "I hear that soft mattress calling my name already."

"Lover…huh?" The corners of Brooke's mouth edged upward at the meaning that the word implied as they started up the spiral staircase to the second floor.

Sam took a few more steps then turned and looked at the woman following her, "You said that's your middle name…right?"

The tall woman looked Sam in the eye, then continued up the steps in her direction. "No, Sweetheart," Brooke reached out and gently placed a accusatory finger on the blonde's nose, "**You** said that was my middle name."

Having reached the top of the stairs, Brooke stepped around the confused looking woman and headed for her bedroom.

Blonde brows furrowed as Sam's tired brain tried to reason it out, but she couldn't. Finally giving up with a show of hands raised upward in defeat, she uttered, "Okay, whatever…" then followed the dark-haired woman into the bedroom.

With the covers already thrown back, Brooke slipped out of her jeans and shirt then into the bed where she moved over, holding the covers back for Sam. Following suit, the blonde quickly shed her outer layer of clothing and snuggled in close to the warm body that would share the bed with her.

Lying there with Sam nestled close, Brooke ran over the conversation she'd just had with C.C. in her mind. Startling the older woman at the ease with which they were said, the soft-spoken words filled the room as they tumbled out of her mouth, "I love you, Sam."

The young blonde smiled hearing the words and she blew a stray hair away from her face before responding, "Love you too, Baby." She drifted off to sleep, unaware of the smile that it brought to the other woman's face.

The sound of soft snores soon filled the room as Brooke tried to shutdown her over zealous mind from thinking about the situation any more. Her last thought before giving into sleep was more prayer-like than anything. "Please, Sam, don't leave me…" Brooke sighed at the thought, then amended it, "…ever."

* * *

Sleepy green eyes fought off the filtering rays of the mid-morning sun as it filled the room with light. Rolling to the other side of the bed for the familiar comforting touch of her friend, Sam only came up empty handed. The tall woman who had held onto her so tightly was gone and with it, all thoughts of staying in bed for the small blonde. Sensing the urge to attend to her needs, she climbed out of the king-sized bed and padded off into the master bathroom.

After emerging from the shower, refreshed and invigorated from her restful night of sleep, Sam dried off using the towel that Brooke had placed on the counter for her. Moving back into the bedroom, the small woman quickly pulled some clothing from her overnight bag and dressed, ready for whatever the new day may bring. With a smile on her face and the hope of finding Brooke, Sam took off for the kitchen and the cup of coffee that she knew would be brewing there.

"Hey there," C.C. voice startled the blonde as she came past the door leading down to the studio.

"Hey, C.C." Sam smiled and waved a little hello, "How are you feeling? Have you seen Brooke?"

"I'm feeling fine, thanks," the brunette stepped out of the doorway and started walking down the hall toward the kitchen. "And… yeah, she's in the studio," she said as she motioned with her thumb extended in the direction of the door she had just left. "Did you sleep okay?"

Sam smiled as she got a little dreamy-eyed thinking about sleeping in Brooke's warm embrace. "Yeah, I always sleep good when I'm here."

"Really?" C.C. acted dumb, "Why is that?" The brunette turned to look at Sam, watching the red tinge come to the younger woman's cheeks. "Come on, Roomie…" she wiggled her eyebrows, "You can tell me."

"I…ah…" Sam stuttered.

"Yeeeessssss?" She drew out the word teasingly.

Swallowing hard, Sam looked to the floor trying not to show her embarrassment, "I like sleeping with your sister." The blonde stole a look at C.C., "Alright?"

The brunette grinned broadly then, like a bolt of lightning, her right hand shot up toward the ceiling, "Woohoo!"

The blonde creased her brow at the sudden show of elation. "You act like it's some sort of surprise."

"Well yeah," C.C. reached out and tweaked the smaller woman's nose. "Damn, Sam. Three weeks ago you wanted to know what it was like to sleep with Loran," C.C. chided her.

"Okay, so I was still a child three weeks ago." Sam tried to hide her smile. "Maybe meeting your sister has helped me grow up," the blush started in her cheeks. "At least in some matters."

"Some matters?"

"It's like…I know what I want finally," Sam nodded, letting the smile come to her face. "And I'm happy with it."

"Really?" C.C. pushed the issue even further. "So, what **do** you want?"

Sam laughed as she teased her roommate, "A million dollars." They shared a laugh, then the blonde grew quiet before she spoke her mind. "What do you think I want? I want love, C.C. An honest to goodness love that will last my lifetime and then some."

"Didn't you always want that?"

"Yeah, but I thought fame was the trigger to make it work before. Now I know differently."

"Fame? I don't understand," C.C. looked confused.

The blonde thought for a moment then answered, "It's not fame, it's what you feel inside that counts..." green eyes darted around the room trying to find better words to express herself. "What makes you want to keep living and breathing, just to see that face again…" she blushed, "…or hear those words one more time."

C.C. looked wide-eyed and innocently at Sam, "And you've found that?"

"God, I'd love to think that I have…"

"So what's stopping you?" C.C. poured a cup of coffee and offered it to Sam.

"Thanks," the blonde took it and sipped at the black liquid, then made a face. "Too strong," she mumbled and poured in some creamer and sugar. "Maybe I'm being childish to think that Brooke could care for me that same way." She shrugged, then stirred the coffee with a spoon. "I'm just so much younger than her."

The brunette almost dropped her own cup at hearing Sam's defeatist attitude. "Oh God, Sam. My sister is so into you…"

Sam's head lifted and she asked in wonderment, "You really think so? I mean…" She tried to qualm her excitement. "You're just not saying that."

"No, I know so," C.C.'s words were out with no uncertainty.

The blonde swallowed hard and worked at forming the words, "You know so?"

Shaking her head and laughing, C.C. commented, "You two crack me up the way you dance around what you're both feeling." She sipped at her coffee, then continued, "Hell yes, I know so."

"Dance around?" Sam stared into her coffee cup looking for answers, "What do you mean we dance around?"

C.C. sat down at the table and tugged at Sam's sleeve until she did the same. "You don't think she loves you as much as she does. She's worried you'll…uhm…find someone better and walk away from her."

"Okay, so I'm a little insecure," Sam sighed as she thought about what C.C. had just told her. Then it dawned on her, exactly what was said. "I'll what?" she asked. "Why would I even want to find someone else? No one could be better, right?"

The brunette held up her right hand with its fingers outstretched, "One simple five letter word, girlfriend…" C.C. smirked, "Well, actually a name."

"Huh?" Sam's face was full of confusion at this point.

"L-O-R-A-N," the letters were ticked off on C.C.'s fingers as she said them.

"I don't understand," Sam shook her head slightly. "What does Loran have to do with Brooke and I?"

"I don't know, maybe she's worried that you'd rather have Loran."

"What? That some childish crush could…"

C.C. leaned in toward Sam and whispered, "You know, Brooke can be pretty insecure at times."

"No, you're kidding me," Sam shook her head in disbelief.

"Kidding you? Never when it comes to her. Sam, she'd give you the world on a silver platter if it would make you happy."

"Okay, C.C., what can I do to prove to her that I'm here to stay…that I'm not just fooling around," the look on the blonde's face was one of sheer determination.

"I don't' know…" the brunette shrugged her shoulders. "Tell her that."

"Tell her what? That I love her and her alone."

"Do you?" Brown eyes looked seriously into Sam's eyes for the answer that she'd hope was there.

"Ah…C.C. is there really any question in your mind? There's not in mine."

"Then tell Brooke that," she urged her roommate. "You won't be disappointed. I promise you."

"What, just come right out and tell her that?" Sam paused momentarily, and then continued, "I'm in love with Brooke Gordon; _not_ Brooke Loran. Isn't that a little obvious, C.C.?"

The brunette looked up to the ceiling trying to stifle a full-blown smile. "Something like that, yeah." C.C. looked over to her friend. "She can be so dense sometimes. Look, Sam," the woman held up her empty coffee cup, "I need more coffee so…she's in the studio if you'd like to talk to her."

"I'm going to feel like such a fool. God, she even knows Loran. She told me that herself," Sam muttered out loud.

"Yeah? And so do I." C.C. motioned with her head toward the studio stairway. "Go on, do it."

Green eyes came to life as Sam came to a realization. "Oh God, she thinks I'm trying to use her, doesn't she? I mean…to get to Loran."

"I don't' think she believes that…" C.C. denied it as she got up to get more coffee. "Just don't give her a chance to…"

"Well, we're going to get this settled once and for all." Sam stood up and pushed her chair back from the table. "No more beating around the bush. C.C. move aside," Sam watched as the brunette's eyebrow arched at her resolve. "I'm coming through," Sam stepped around her roommate and headed for the studio and Brooke, determined to set things straight.

"God, I'm good," C.C. gloated as she watched the blonde disappear down the stairway leading to the studio.

* * *

The tall, dark-haired woman sat at the set of drums with her back to the door of the recording studio. Sweat rolled down the muscular planes of Brooke's body as she worked out in her own special way, dressed in a sports bra and a pair of spandex shorts to play the drums. Even the added effect of putting her long hair into a ponytail didn't help to keep her cool. Whoever said that drummers didn't get aerobic workouts had never met this one. Lost in her own rhythm, the woman seemed driven by her heart and soul as she beat out the cadence of the piece, while letting the melody seep into her body by way of the headphones that she wore.

Sam made her way down to the studio and stood there, watching the dark-haired woman seemingly going wild with the tempo, the sticks at times in her hands being nothing more than a blur. There was something very familiar about the drummer but the blonde just couldn't put her finger on it. Letting her eyes slowly roam down the figure behind the kit, Sam started taking note of little things and putting them all together.

The blonde rapped against the soundproof glass that separated the two women, but Brooke never heard it. Between the music in her ears and the sound of the drum kit in the studio, the knocking was lost.

The twisting motion of the drummer caught Sam's eye and she found herself zeroing in on the tattoo that adorned the small of Brooke's back. Sam stood in awe of the raw fury and power that was being let go by the often times conservative C.E.O. here, where nobody else could witness it. The snapping of her head with the beat of the music made the ponytail go from being held in place to an example of how Brooke would look if she'd go with shorter hair. _Why, if I didn't know any better, Brooke almost looks like that photograph of Loran that I keep above my bed…Why I'd swear they could be… _

Green eyes grew as big as saucers and Sam found herself pounding with both fists against the soundproof glass. _What the hell does she thinks she's doing, imitating Loran?_ "Brooke. **Brooke**," she beat against the glass with both hands now, trying to get the drummer's attention. "Damn it anyway. Aurgh!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs as she reached for the doorknob and flung open the door into the soundproof room.

The determined blonde strode into the room and took up a position directly in front of the kit, standing with her hands on her hips, her green eyes glaring at the absorbed drummer. The seconds seemed to turn into minutes as she waited for Brooke to realize that she was no longer alone.

Brooke had just finished the long routine of fancy stick work when she opened her eyes, lessening her degree of concentration on the music. As if by some magic power, her eyes fell directly on blonde hair and intense green eyes. The tired, sweaty woman couldn't hold her excitement in as a broad smile swept across her face when she stopped playing, pulling the earphones off her head.

"Hi Baby. How long have you been there?"

Sam inhaled loudly, then put her hand on the drumsticks to silence any further activity. "Long enough," Sam's eyes were filled with anger.

"What?" Brooke didn't know what to make of this new side of Sam that she was seeing, but she knew that she wasn't going to like it. _Shit, I think she finally put two and two together, _she thought before the drummer heard her name called out.

"Brooke…" Sam's voice was direct and unwavering. "I don't know what kind of game it is that you're playing here, but acting like Loran isn't what I'm looking for."

Blue eyes flashed at the direction the conversation was going, "Whoa!" Brooke held up her hands in front of her in a halting motion, "What do you mean, acting like Loran? Elaborate, please."

"Come on, I see what you're doing." Sam tapped her right foot now trying to keep her anger in check, "The pulled back hair that just happens to make it look short when you throw your head around, the fancy drum work," she crossed her arms over her chest, "even that tattoo on your back. If you're doing it for me, you can cut the crap out right now."

"Damn it, Sam." Blue eyes searched Sam's face for the tiniest sign of love. "I've been playing drums longer than I've known you and I've had that tattoo since I was seventeen." Brooke bent over and picked up the towel that was lying on the floor next to her stool, "As for the hair," she wiped her neck, "it's hot as hell in here after playing a set like I just did."

The blonde rolled her eyes in disbelief. _Go ahead, deny it Brooke. You're imitating her just to get to me. _"Aurgh!" Sam shook her head, "I can't believe that you would think I'm so childish my heart would only go out to someone like **that**."

"What?" Dark eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "I don't think that. What are you talking about?" Brooke now stood up behind the drum kit.

"You know," green eyes glared and the blonde's jaw clenched tighter. "You are a much better person than she ever was…is…ugh, whatever."

"Who?" Brooke wiped her arms with the towel and tossed it aside, "Whom are you talking about?"

"Loran, damn it." Sam cocked her head to one side and continued in a pleading tone. "Aren't you listening to me? I love **you**, not her."

Hearing the words, Brooke shook her head, finally realizing what Sam was talking about. "Oh God, Sam." She took in a breath and let it out slowly before asking, "Baby, what brought this on?"

"C.C."

"C.C.?" Brooke's eyes roamed aimlessly for an answer.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "She said that you doubted my love and I… I just couldn't let you think…"

Brooke closed her eyes against the pain and mumbled what her mind was thinking, "Fucking big mouth."

"Is something wrong, Brooke?" Sam asked, still unsure of her feelings at the moment. "Did I misunderstand her somehow?"

"Baby, I never doubted that you loved me. I…" Brooke took out the fastener holding her ponytail in place, then ran her hand through her hair. "Damn it, I didn't want to do it like this."

Sam stepped back just slightly, "You're scaring me, Brooke…"

"Baby, I know you love me," blue eyes searched Sam's face as she presented her case, "And I love you more than anything on God's green earth…"

"But what…" Sam held her breath, "I know there's always a but in there."

The tall woman nodded, "But I wanted you to love me because you love me and not who I was…am…" Brooke's voice trailed off to a whisper, then she shrugged, "whatever."

"Brooke, I love you for who you are…now," Sam took a step in the woman's direction, her hand reaching out to comfort her.

"Even if I tell you?"

"Tell me what, Brooke Gordon?" Sam whispered.

Blowing out a long breath, the dark-haired woman mustered the courage to see her task through. "You might want to add my middle name to that Sam."

"So… what is it? Tell me."

Brooke locked onto Sam's eyes, hoping for the best. "Loran," she said slightly louder than a whisper. "Brooke Loran Gordon. I'm not acting like Loran, Sam. I **am** Brooke Loran." The tall woman closed her eyes and waited.

Dazed, Sam absent-mindedly began to repeat the woman's name, "Brooke Loran Gor..." the realization finally was setting in, "NO!"

The sound of the agonized denial caused the once confident woman to hang her head, letting her shoulders slump in defeat. Her past was haunting her again, worse than ever before. She moved over to the window in the studio and looked at the pictures of her past life on the walls in the hallway.

Sam watched, as the agony was evident in Brooke's posture. "How could you be…" the young woman looked over at the photographs of Loran then back at the woman in front of her. "That's not you."

"Yes, Sam," the tall woman nodded. "Those pictures are of me. That's who I was… the mysterious Brooke Loran; drummer for Anti-Zero." Brooke turned toward Sam and took an abbreviated bow. "Hell, you can check my driver's license if you don't believe me. It's in my wallet on the soundboard," she pointed to the console in the control room.

Torn by mixed emotions, Sam proceeded toward the console then reached for the wallet. As her fingers touched the worn leather, she stopped and looked over at its owner. Deciding not to look, Sam confronted the woman. "Why, Brooke? Why didn't you trust me enough to tell me?"

Brooke's shoulders slumped further as she hung her head, unable to look Sam in the eye. _God, I've lost her for sure. _

"Why, Brooke?"

"Because, I wanted to make sure that you wanted **me**…" Brooke swallowed hard as she shut her eyes in pain, "…not **her**."

The blonde was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to hear what Brooke was saying. "Or did you…" she gasped, then finished her mutterings, "and I just wasn't listening?"

"Baby, I tried. I almost told you…_several_ times," the older woman offered. "I think I tried everything **but **actually coming out and telling you."

"I remember now." Sam looked over at Brooke, "That game of hangman…it wasn't Lover; it was Loran." Green eyes glowed in realization. "I can't believe I didn't get that…"

Brooke's head hung so low now that she thought she'd need to move her chest to speak, "Singing in the car; the studio," the drummer sighed. "Hell, my e-mail addy; the tattoo…I was fighting with myself that night over telling you." She smirked, "I was playing hangman with myself over 'Loran.' I didn't want to lose you if you knew and I didn't want to lose you if you didn't know."

"Maybe I was blinded by you… and I just didn't want to hear it." Sam looked up at Brooke, "Maybe it's good that I didn't know because, personally, I would have voted not to let Loran into my life, after having met you."

The sulking woman quickly looked up at Sam, "What?"

"It was just a childish idea anyway, thinking that I could have someone like that…"

"Like what?" Brooke needed to know.

"Don't patronize me," Sam leveled a stare at Brooke. "I'm not in the mood. First you imitate her, and then you tell me you are her. What's next?" The small woman threw up her hands to stop any idea of Brooke touching her. "NO, don't even try," then she bolted for the door.

"Damn it, Sam. I'm not imitating anybody. I **am **Loran… ask anybody who knows me…anybody that **really** knows me." She watched as the young woman ran up the stairs and possibly out of her life, feeling compelled to chase her, "SAM!"

Reaching the top of the stairs and heading down the hallway, Sam called out to her roommate, "C.C.," she turned the corner of the hall and looked into the kitchen. "C.C., I need you to take me home. I'm not going to let her continue with this charade."

The brunette looked up from her coffee cup and asked, "What? What are you talking about? What charade?"

"**SAM!**" Brooke's voice carried into the kitchen, causing her sister to become concerned.

"Home, C.C., dorm room…that's where I want to be." The blonde was in her face now. "So are you going to get me there or do I start walking?"

The startled woman tried to understand what was going on but didn't have a clue. Before she could utter a single word, Brooke came bursting into the room at a full run, then stopped short seeing that Sam was still there.

"Wait, don't go, Sam. Please?" she pleaded as she entered the room.

Sam pivoted her position and now glared at the tall woman, "Or what, Brooke…you'll turn into James or Peter too?"

"Damn it, Sam, that's not fair," Brooke's voice showed her anger.

"Oh, and look who's crying not fair." Sam turned back to her roommate demanding an answer, "C.C.?"

Brooke stood watching. "I told you there were things you needed to know about me…" her words trailed off to a whisper.

C.C. got up and walked over to her sister, "Look, let me borrow your car and find out what's up." The woman kept her voice down as she stole a glance back at Sam. "I'll see where she's coming from…"

"Need to know?" Sam's anger now exploded. "Like what… that you're some lunatic?"

"And you're a saint?" Brooke clenched her fists and then released them. "I guess you lied to me then, when you told me that nothing I could ever tell you would make you feel any differently toward me."

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot as she glared first at C.C., then back to Brooke. "Oh, you mean that you monitor all your personalities? Great! Then tell them all good-bye from me."

The older woman stood shell-shocked for a moment as her eyes started to tear up. "Well, if that's what you really want…" Brooke moved over toward the counter, grabbing the keys from it. With a sigh of defeat, she turned toward her sister and threw the keys in her direction, then left the room, heading back toward the studio.

Seeing that Brooke had given up, Sam called out after her, and then moved toward the kitchen door. "No, it's not what **I **wanted, but it's what I'm doing."

Not sure of whom to follow, C.C. watched as both women walked out different doors. "God, I don't know what's going on, but it's obviously fucked up," she mumbled. Then, grabbing a tighter hold on the keys in her hand, she followed Sam out the kitchen door.


	10. Ch10 The Love Of A Good Fight Part 2

The Love Of A Good Fight

Part Two

_"...When we cry I know where to place the blame and reasons why are given but that's only part of the game. And all is forgiven…"_

* * *

It was a different atmosphere in the 300Z now than the last time she rode in the car. Sam sat quietly staring out the window as her mind tried to reason out the events of the last forty minutes or so. _God, what happened there? One minute I'm in love and the next minute I feel…_ The blonde mused over what it was that she was feeling at this time. She still didn't know for sure. _Is it betrayal that I'm feeling or is it just disappointment in a relationship gone sour? _Sam closed her eyes and thought of crying to relieve the pain. She bit back on her lip and sniffed, trying to hold the tears at bay.

Noticing the near breakdown of her roommate, C.C. broke the ice and started to speak. "Okay, will you please tell me what in the hell is going on here?" The brunette pulled up to the stop sign and looked over to her friend, "What happened?"

"What happened?" Sam mimicked C.C., "You wanna' know what happened?" The blonde turned and looked at C.C., "I want to know about what kind of game she's playing, telling me she's Loran." Green eyes pleaded, "Why didn't you tell me she's psychotic…or delusional?"

"You're wrong Sam, she _**is**_ Loran," C.C. said with the straightest face she possessed.

"Yeah, and I'm Sam Adams, but that doesn't make me a beer now, does it?" The blonde looked away before her question was answered.

"Sam, my sister, Brooke…" C.C. acknowledged the horn tooting at her from behind and shot the driver an obscene hand gesture before she pulled out from the stop sign as she continued her explanation. "She **is **Brooke Loran from Anti-Zero. Why don't you believe her?"

"Okay, I can see that this is some sort of family game. So, who are you then…Christina Aguilera?" Sam crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head to stare out the side window, "And no, I don't believe her."

"We…" C.C. started then changed her mind, "I hate to break it to you then, because it's your loss. She's not lying to you and neither am I."

"Okay, so you're Pink then," Sam looked at the woman long enough to smile insincerely, then turned back toward the blurred countryside.

"You know," the driver tried to control her anger. "An hour ago you were so in love with my sister," C.C. bit her lower lip to refrain from what she was going to say. "I've never seen her any happier than she's been in the last few weeks with you. We've been trying to get her to come out of that shell of hers and finally fucking **live** for over three years now. That band was her **life** and when it died, part of her died along with it."

"Well, apparently she brought some friends with her," Sam snapped.

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"C.C.," Sam paused for only a second, her green eyes flashing with fury before saying, "Just drive, I don't want to think any more."

The brunette took in a deep breath before she spoke, "You know Sam, I love you like I love my real sisters." She stole a glance at her passenger, "I really do."

"But?" came Sam's off-the-cuff reply.

"But, so help me God, if anything happens to Brooke because you're too fucking stubborn to listen to her…" C.C. drew in a breath as she came to a stop in the line of traffic. "You'll regret the day you met me."

"I'm beginning to regret that now." Sam muttered under her breath, "you and your set ups. Yeah… sure, why not threaten me, too?"

Brown eyes leveled a cold stare at the blonde. "Yeah? Well, you were more than willing to go along with it, weren't you?" C.C. turned her eyes back to the traffic, "She finally started to enjoy living again because of you and if you've taken that away from her…"

"Me, take that away? What did you expect me to do?" Sam turned on a sweeter sounding voice filled with false empathy, "Sure, Honey, it's okay if you want to be Loran tonight. Go right ahead."

"Damn it, Sam!" C.C. hit the steering wheel with her open hand, and then followed the line of cars down the street. "What in the name of hell will it take for you to believe her?"

Sam sat quietly, still shocked by her roommate's display of frustration.

"Do you think someone forged those gold and platinum albums in that hallway downstairs? You think she made them up just to impress you?"

"What albums?" Sam's mind reran her stored images of the hallway and kept coming up empty at the mention of gold and platinum albums.

The car reacted violently to the jerk of the wheel as C.C. pulled the 300Z off onto the side of the highway, then turned to look the stunned woman in the face. "Damn it, Sam. Right past the studio doors are two gold and three platinum albums. _**AND**_ two Grammys. Hell, there's even MTV Video Music Awards with pictures of her and all of us girls with Mom and Dad at each of the ceremonies." C.C. watched helplessly as vacant-looking green eyes stared back at her.

"I never saw any…" Sam brought her hand up to her face as she began to think back on that first day at Brooke's house and the guided tour. _She didn't let me get down that far. She got me into that studio without ever letting me finish looking at those pieces of memorabilia. _The blonde sat silent as she realized why Brooke had taken that detour into the studio at the first opportunity.

C.C. sat back in her seat and let her thoughts come to her lips, "How in the _**hell**_ do you think a thirty year old can afford that house? What about the land? This car? _And _buy her own business?" The brunette shrugged as she corrected herself, "Well, _start_ her own business."

"She told me that she invested wisely…" Sam whispered.

"Yeah, with the royalty checks she received from the record company." C.C. smirked at the difference there was between her sister and the other members of the group. "James and Peter just pissed theirs away on all of their little flavors of the week and what do they have now? Nothing. Not a God-damned thing." C.C. slapped the visor down in emphasis to what she was saying.

The quick, aggressive motion accentuated by the loud thump drew Sam's attention, immediately causing her to catch a glimpse of something falling from where the visor had been in place. Sam shook her head in disbelief. "Well, I guess I know where she keeps her real identification at. You know, she tried telling me to look in her wallet. What was that going to prove? Hell, I even carry a fake I.D. in my wallet. Every college student carries a fake I.D. around…"

"Sam," C.C. turned to address her roommate, "she _isn't_ a college student. Brooke is 30 years old." The brunette reached down to pick up the fallen articles. "What the…" she muttered as a smile started to come to her face. "Okay, you said that you knew where she keeps her real identity now, right?" C.C. stared at the items in her hand.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Sam mocked her with the rise of a single eyebrow, and then crossed her arms over her chest.

With trembling fingers C.C. peeled back the open envelope flap, revealing exactly what she had thought she'd find. "Here, Sam." The woman shuffled through the couple of photographs that she took out of the envelope. "Here's your proof." C.C. held them out for the younger woman to see. "Brooke has a thing for her vehicles. She keeps a picture of her first one with her present mode of transportation just to remember how it used to be."

The blonde was dubious as to how this was going to prove Brooke's true identity as she glanced down at the photographs. "So she had a van, C.C. what does that…"

"A van, but not just any van, Sam. Look at the license plate on it, the writing on the side panel," C.C. beamed a winning smile, "and that's Mom and me sending her off on her first road trip up to Georgetown University where Anti-Zero was playing that weekend."

The words caught Sam by surprise. _Georgetown was their first stop on that limited tour. She probably just gave them a ride._ The young woman held her hand out to C.C., "Let me see."

"Sam, I'm telling you, Brooke **is** Loran and these will prove it."

Small hands brought the photographs closer for a more thorough examination of their images. Green eyes took in the old beat-up Chevy van with the crisp white and red Anti-Zero logo painted on the side, the plate in the front reading 'A-Z', and several people. Now, Sam was intrigued and she studied each of the faces in the photograph. Of the three visible, the driver was the tallest as she stood half in and half out of the door, her short, streaked blonde hair blowing in the breeze around the sunglasses that were on top of her head, letting more of her face show. A lone, raised eyebrow could be seen, cast in the direction of the much younger looking pre-teen with braces.

Letting her eyes drift to the third and final person in the photograph, Sam knew without a doubt that it was a younger version of Mrs. Gordon. The hairstyle was exactly the same, only with much less gray in it. _Just like Aunt Sandy, same hairstyle, no matter what decade. _Then it dawned on her. "Oh my God." Sam's eyes riveted back to the taller image and she scrutinized the face once more, only this time imaging it with long, dark hair.

C.C. could tell that the pieces were starting to add up for Sam and she found herself gloating. "Yeah, I remember that day like it was yesterday. Mom was seeing another one of the girls off and Brooke was warning me that she'd hold me upside down and smack my head on the floor if I gave Mom any trouble." The brunette smiled fondly, as she subconsciously rubbed the top of her head with her one hand. "You know, Brooke's the only one that could ever do that. She's got that same look on her face that she always has when she threatens me."

"That's you?" Sam looked back to the glittering metal braces on the young girl in the photo. Sure enough, it was. She could see the resemblance now to the woman sitting next to her.

"Well, it's not exactly my most flattering pose…" C.C. was certain that she'd made her point. It was time for her to think about getting back to check on her sister and she started watching for a break in the highway traffic.

Sam studied C.C.'s face, then glanced away and looked back again as the woman pulled the car out onto the off ramp leading to the campus. "You **are** telling me the truth, aren't you?"

"Yes," C.C. turned the corner and headed for the only parking spot in sight. "Now, if you want to go inside, go ahead. I have to make sure that my sister is alright." She backed the car into the tight space, going back and forth so as not to hit either car around her. "Unlike _some_ people, I love her and care about what happens to her." She finally cut the wheel hard enough to make it to the curb as she mumbled under her breath, "No telling what she might do."

Hearing the soft-spoken words, Sam closed her eyes and considered what C.C. may have meant by it. Not wanting to consider any negative thoughts, Sam took a deep breath, willing them to go away.

"We're here, get out. I have things I need to do," C.C. sat staring straight ahead. Her sister was now the only thing on her mind.

The blonde didn't budge, except to shake her head. "Take me back, C.C. I think I've made a very big mistake."

"What?" C.C.'s head turned faster than her brain could keep up as she sat there staring at Sam for a moment. "You've got to be kidding me. You're damn right you made a mistake. Give me one good reason why I should take you back instead of tossing you out of this car right now."

"I'm not kidding, C.C." Sam looked down at her hands, "If she really is Loran," she lifted her head to view C.C., "I…I need…"

"No, Sam. She's Brooke. Loran is gone. She's just plain and simple Brooke."

Sam nodded at C.C.'s correction. "I need to tell Brooke that I'm sorry," the words were spoken with remorse.

The brunette looked at Sam, then out the windshield as she tried to get her breathing under control. She was pissed as all hell and the tapping of her fingers on the steering wheel was only the beginning of what she wanted to be doing when she thought of someone hurting her sister.

"C.C., look, I was a fool," Sam said disgusted at herself. "A stupid, childish fool."

"Yeah?" C.C. turned to look at the blonde, "Well, she needed you to listen to her." The woman bit her lip, "Hell, she just needed you."

"I can't let it end like this…not this way,"

C.C.'s eyes shot over to Sam briefly. "She _didn't _end it. **You** did."

Sam shook her head. "I know… Please, at _least_ let me tell her that I'm sorry for not believing her," Sam reached out and touched her roommate's arm. "Besides, I'd like to know why she felt she couldn't trust me. You can't build a relationship without trust C.C."

The angry brunette woman looked down at the small sign of comfort and drew in a defeated breath before uttering a single word, "Fine." With that, C.C. slammed the car into first and worked her way out of the parking space. Once free of its confinement, she pushed her right foot down on the gas pedal and hauled ass to get back to her sister's house.

Knowing that it would take some time to get back to Brooke, Sam dug her cell phone out of her pocket and proceeded to dial Brooke's number.

"Look at this traffic," C.C. gritted her teeth. "I can't believe this shit."

Sam held the phone to her ear listening for the familiar voice, but it never came. Pulling it away from her ear and hitting the button marked 'end' Sam pondered aloud, "Why wouldn't she answer her phone?" With a startled realization she turned to C.C., "You don't think that…"

Both women held their breaths for a second as a cold chill ran down their bodies. C.C. turned toward Sam and glared, then quickly cast her attention back to the road with a renewed fervor to get to Brooke.

"Can't you go any faster?" Sam asked, her eyes remained glued to the road.

* * *

The 300 pulled crisply into the driveway and stopped just short of the house as Sam looked out the window, feeling the first of many tears start to spill over her lashes.

Throwing the gearshift into park, C.C. looked over at her passenger. "Why are you crying now?"

"C.C., why didn't I believe her? God, if something happens to her on my account…" Sam sniffed back a tear, "I'll…just…" The blonde's attention was caught by the sound of a dog barking, "Mario?"

Without waiting another second, C.C.'s door was open and the tall brunette was heading toward the porch as she called for her sister's pet, "Mario." She looked around for the dog then called again, "Mario, come here boy." Seeing the dog round the side of the house, C.C. bent over to intercept the animal that was on a definite course to Sam, "Where's your mommy. Boy?"

The animal strained at the collar that C.C. held onto, making whimpering sounds and small sharp barks directed at Sam. C.C. looked around for any sign of her sister but the older woman was nowhere to be seen. The woman studied the dog for a moment then got up and went to the key pad on the porch and punched in the numbers to unlock the door. The red light stayed on, never changing to green. C.C. tried it again but the outcome was no different, "Shit, she's changed the damn code."

Sam's eyes grew wide with alarm as she took off around the building for the back door. She was followed closely by the long strides of C.C. as Mario chased after them, dodging in and out of their legs, almost tripping the tall brunette several times.

The need to find the missing woman was evident in Sam's voice as she called out the name, while she climbed the stairs to the back deck, "Brooke… Brooke…" Sam slid into the door when it wouldn't budge. "Damn it, Brooke where are you? Brooke, open the door," she sank to her knees, still jingling the doorknob, "Open the goddamn door!"

C.C. could see the desperation in Sam's face as her tears flowed freely. "Oh, hell… hang on," the brunette came up behind Sam and bent down, lifting up the flap on the doggie door. After a moment or two of maneuvering and a few grumbled phrases, C.C.'s tall, thin body was on the other side of the door and unlocking it for Sam.

As soon as the door was open, both Mario and Sam came bursting into the room, looking wildly for the woman in question.

"Brooke," C.C. called out hoping her sister would answer.

Sam leaned down and petted the dog, "Mario, where's your mommy? Go find her, Boy."

The dog looked at Sam, sniffed, and then ran over to the door leading to the studio downstairs. His gruff barks and high-pitched whining startled them both as he started pawing at the door.

"Oh, God, C.C. you don't think that…" Sam's hand rose to her mouth.

Pushing past Sam, C.C. threw open the door and went running down the stairs, screaming out her sister's name, "Brooke! Brooke…" the name trailed off as the brunette saw the shambles that was once the well decorated hallway when she hit the bottom of the stairs.

The floor was littered with broken glass and bent picture frames, along with numerous photos of Anti-Zero. C.C. just stood and stared for a moment, knowing just how badly her sister must have hurt to trash the last reminders of that time in her life.

Seeing C.C. stop so abruptly at the bottom of the stairs, Sam hesitated, praying that Brooke was all right. Green eyes looked cautiously around the debris that covered the floor. The familiar photos that she had admired for the first time a week ago were strewn about like some worthless garbage.

Intrigued by the hint of gold, Sam descended the remaining few steps and retrieved what had caught her eye. The now-broken statue was secured to a base that had the insignia of the record industry on it, _The Grammy for best new group, Anti-Zero._ Sam reached down and picked up the photo that was next to the other half of the statue. All the people looked younger but Sam could tell who it was. Mable Gordon and her husband were standing behind their beaming daughters. They all pretty much looked alike, well, except for the one with short, blonde streaked hair. "No, Brooke," Sam shook her head, "No."

Gingerly, C.C. walked around the mementos on the floor, making her way to the studio where she looked for Brooke and upon finding her, let out a sigh of relief.

"C.C. is she in there?" Sam held her breath waiting for the news.

"Yes, she's in there." The youngest sibling raised her eyes to the ceiling and mumbled out a prayer of thanksgiving, "Thank you, God. She's playing…Oh my God, she's playing her guitar." C.C.'s voice sounded shaky and she reached for the button on the console allowing Brooke's voice to be carried across the speakers for them both to hear.

The strains of guitar music and a softly sung melody came across the sound system. Sam listened to it for a moment before letting the words come from her mouth. "She plays guitar, too. What else don't I know about her?"

The brunette leaned up against the door frame as she watched Brooke play and jot down the song that she was working on. "You know, when I was little, I'd have nightmares. I never ran to Mom and Dad or Randi or Terri…" C.C. thought back to those days. "I used to run into Brooke's room." The woman smiled at the memory. "Hell, I used to tell her I had a bad dream just so she'd sing to me." C.C. turned around and looked whimsically at Sam. "You can't imitate that, Sam." The brunette moved her head to the beat of the music. "That's a God-given talent."

Sam closed her eyes and listened to the words for a moment.

_Every day I walk down and see you passing by. Every hour I can't even close my eyes without seeing you and wishing you would care. You look over and smile and all I do is stare… _

_What if I came crawling to you on my hands and knees? What if I could find the words to say? Would you give me a second glance if I were at your feet? Would you even look my way? _

_I've spent so long on the outside looking in, just to see your smile shining through the dim; Breaking through these walls around this crying heart. One look from you and it all falls apart… _

_What if I came crawling to you on my hands and knees? What if I could find the words to say? Would you give me a second glance if I were at your feet? Would you even look my, even look my, even look my way? _

When Sam opened her eyes again, C.C. had pushed off the door frame and began walking back toward the stairs. The shorter woman hung her head; unable to forgive herself that she hadn't believed Brooke earlier. "I'm a fool," she muttered, then opened the door, only to have the acoustic instrument go sailing by, striking the wall off to her right and shattering with a horrendous noise as the wood crumbled and the strings snapped.

The sulking woman just sat there with her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees.

"Brooke?" Sam ventured a step or two into the room. "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you." The blonde took another step closer, and then added, "I just thought that you were trying to be something that you weren't to get closer to me."

The dark-haired woman remained sitting, without saying a word, just staring off into space.

"I guess I screwed things up, didn't I?" Sam's voice was hardly more than a whisper now as she edged her way closer to the human form.

The older woman sighed, and then slowly shook her head. "I never lied to you. I might not have told you everything… but I _**never**_ lied to you." Brooke paused for a moment before beginning to speak again, "I also never asked to be Brooke Loran. I never wanted to be…"

"I can see that now," Sam stopped within an arm's length of the woman. She reached out to comfort her, but hesitated, drawing her arm back and thrusting her hand into her jeans back pocket.

"I told you I don't come out too often." She mumbled under her breath, "I never really let anybody see…"

"I'm sorry; I don't know what else to say, Brooke." The blonde bit at her lip, then began to speak. "You're not some animal that needs to be locked away in some cage…"

That caused Brooke to smirk, "You've never seen me pissed off."

Sam looked around at the shambles of the hallway, then back to Brooke, "I think we can safely say that I've seen the aftermath…"

"No, Sam. Hurt and anger are two entirely different things."

"I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean…" Sam's voice became non-existent then. After a pause, the young woman whispered, "But you hurt me too, Brooke. I thought we trusted one another."

"I love you, Sam and at the same time, I'm scared to death to love you…"

"Scared? Scared of what?" Sam waited anxiously as she tried to figure out how she was affecting the older woman.

"Take today for instance. I try to think of being without you and I… I can't even breathe."

"It just happened, Brooke. It wasn't your fault." Sam looked away from the musician as she confessed, "I guess you could say that I provoked it."

"But why?" Brooke turned to face Sam, "What did I do?"

"I… I…" Sam stuttered, groping for words. "I shouldn't have come busting in here accusing you of something that you weren't doing. I jumped to a conclusion and I was wrong."

The sullen woman hung her head and studied her knees intently before speaking, "It's my fault. I should have told you sooner."

"Sooner? You mean you actually thought of telling me at all?" Sam looked at Brooke with unbelieving eyes. "Didn't you trust me Brooke?"

"Damn it, Sam." Brooke clenched her jaw as her eyes shown fire. "I've been fighting with myself over telling you since that night at the movies."

"Well, now you're fighting with _me_," green eyes challenged with a fire all their own. "It must run in your life... huh?"

"Baby, I'm not trying to fight with you," Brooke slowly closed her eyes and inhaled. "I trusted you but look at it from my end..."

"No, you're just telling me that you didn't trust me with something that important about you... something that…"

Brooke hastily replied, "Put yourself in **my** shoes for a moment," one dark eyebrow raised high on the woman's brow. "What would you have done?"

"I would have been honest and up front with it. I hope you had a good laugh at my expense." The blonde stared intently at Brooke, before looking away.

"No! Look in my eyes, Sam." Brooke requested. "Does it look like I've been laughing?" Puffy, red rimmed, blue eyes looking up, staying glued to Sam's head waiting for her to turn around.

There was a moment of pain as Sam gazed upon those once lovely blue eyes that she had so often dreamed about over the course of the last few weeks. She felt compelled to answer as she tried to stay mad, "Yeah, well, I'm not laughing now either, am I?" Green eyes grew restless as they strove to make their point.

"Actually Sam," Brooke started then looked away. "I _did_ trust you," then she became very pensive and whispered, "I believed you when you said nothing would ever make you feel different about me. But the very first thing you did was run out once you knew who I was.

"Damn it anyhow, Brooke." Sam's voice was raised in anger. "I didn't know. I thought you were imitating her to get in better with me."

Brooke couldn't believe what she had just heard. The taller woman's mouth opened in shock and she slowly mustered the ability to make her thoughts audible. "Sam, you know more about me than anyone. I thought you knew me better than to think that I would try to imitate her... or anyone else to get to you."

Hurt was written across Sam's face as she realized for the first time what Brooke might be thinking of her. "You know, I had every intention of apologizing when I came back here." Sam paused, slumped her shoulders forward, then in tones barely loud enough to be heard, she said, "Now, I'm not so sure I'd know how or that I'd want to."

"Sam, please..." Brooke pleaded. "I'm sorry I hurt you but, I didn't come out of this unscathed either."

The blonde looked around at the shambles of the hallway. "Yeah, you're right. But a little tape and glue will patch those up." Sam pointed to the jumble of photographs, frames, and glass on the floor. "I'm not sure what it would take to mend us," her voice trailed off, "or if it's even possible."

"Don't you understand?" Brooke stood up. "I could care less about that shit out there," Brooke motioned to the hallway and the smashed guitar by the entranceway of the room. "I care about you. I want you. I love **you**." Blue eyes riveted to Sam, imploring her to give them a second chance.

"You say you love me, but do you?" Sam stared right at Brooke. "Do you really?" Before Brooke could answer, the younger woman added, "Maybe you should give yourself some time to think about that."

They stood there for only a moment before Brooke tried to reassure Sam. "I've had plenty of time to think about it. And yes," Brooke studied the blonde's face for any change of heart. "I love you."

Confused by all the emotions that she was feeling, Sam started to turn away from Brooke when her arm was caught and held. Casting her eyes down to the large hand on her elbow, Sam pinned a gaze back at Brooke, then down to her point of captivity again and sighed, closing her eyes.

"I would rather have you smack me across the face than for you to turn away from me again." Brooke released her grip on Sam's arm and waited to see what would happen.

Green eyes churned at the challenge. Without warning, Sam turned abruptly and, with an open right hand, slapped Brooke across her cheek, causing the dark-haired woman's head to turn. With the sound of the slap reverberating in her head, Brooke held her ground, not saying a word, her blue eyes slowly coming back to look at Sam.

"There," she said, shocked at her own actions. Sam stood like a doe struck by headlights, watching as Brooke raised her own right hand to touch the hand-imprinted cheek. "That's for…" her eyes began to tear up and she could feel her lower lip start to tremble. "That's for…" Sam started to say again but couldn't finish. Instead, she turned and ran from the room sobbing, leaving Brooke with her own thoughts.

* * *

Turning from the sink with a tall glass of water in her hand, C.C. started for the kitchen table when Sam came running through the room, almost colliding with her.

"Hey," C.C. reached out to slow the woman down. "You alright?"

Sam slowed down, and then looked at C.C., wiping her tear-stained cheeks as she said, "Alright? I'll never be alright."

"Whoa. What happened?" The brunette put her glass down on the table and grabbed onto Sam's shoulders and searched her face for some clue. "I thought you were going to apologize."

The blonde's brow furrowed with pain and Sam closed her eyes. "She... We..." Small fists tightened in frustration then she voiced it in an anguished outcry, "Aauuuurgh!" Then, her simple reply was, "Ask her."

"Hey, I'm asking **you**." C.C. shook the blonde till she opened her eyes, and then locked on to them with her own.

Determined not to let it get to her any worse, Sam said what was on her mind. "C.C., I know you thought that this idea of Brooke and me was a good one, but I'm not so sure anymore."

"Why?" C.C. paused, then loaded her double barreled mouth and let go with both sides. "You mean it was safer for you to lust after a photograph than to love someone who can love you back? Life isn't easy, Sam. But you want to run off at the first sign of a little misunderstanding…"

"I need to know I can trust the people I love. I don't want to have to wonder what I'll find out next about them."

C.C.'s usually soft brown eyes turned hard and cold as she countered, "That's pretty, fuckin' pathetic, Sam." The brunette held on tighter as Sam tried to shake her off. "Did she or did she _not_ tell you that there were things you didn't know, that she **would** tell you?" Sam nodded her head. "And didn't she say that **before** the two of you were an item?

"Well..." Sam thought, letting her eyes dart around the room as she went from scenario to scenario in her head. "I guess she did." The blonde looked a little unfocused as she mumbled, "We all don't know each other immediately on the first date."

"Do you have any idea, of the numerous people that tried to seduce her so they could get to James or Peter?" C.C. put both hands on her hips as the defense mode for her older sister kicked into gear.

"But why would they..." Sam brought her focus back to her roommate.

"You want to know **why** Loran had such a bad rep?" C.C. watched as Sam nodded, then continued, "Every woman that ended up in the media had tried to fuck her to get to one of those two assholes. When she figured it out and wouldn't continue with the relationship, that's what happened." Brown eyes leveled in on Sam, "And **every** time, they told her they cared about her… that they loved her."

Sam ran over what C.C. had just said in her head. Then, out of the blue, something caught her attention. _The numerous people that tried to seduce her…had tried to fuck her…_A bitter taste came to the blonde's mouth as the inkling of doubt entered in. "But you said that she was a virgin. She even told me…" Sam's eyes grew bigger remembering the events of Saturday morning. Unsure of what to believe, the young woman cast a cautious glare in the brunette's direction. "Or is that a lie too?

"Damn it, Sam. Nobody has fucking lied to you! You might not have been told everything, but you were **never** lied to. She is still a virgin," C.C. pleaded in her sister's behalf. "She never slept with any of them. But it doesn't mean they didn't try. Every time, they ran off to the media talking about what a dog she was. That's when the record company decided to go ahead and elaborate on the whole situation, give it some twists and turns."

"So that's when the bad girl rep came in for Loran…" Sam mumbled under her breath. "I didn't realize… I just…" A mixture of fire and hurt came to Sam's eyes. "So am I supposed to feel sorry for her?" Sam sighed, shaking her head from side to side. "C.C., she didn't even value me enough to say who she was... who she used to be."

"Why should she _have_ to?" C.C. stepped closer to Sam, getting up in her face with each new sentence. "Why does it make a difference? Who would you rather have say that they love you; Brooke or Loran? And you told her that you loved her… no matter what."

"Who do I love? Why Brooke, of course," green eyes pinned C.C. and held there for a moment. "But I..."

"No one has ever wanted to be with Brooke for **Brooke**. They always wanted Loran. Now tell me..."C.C. paused for effect. "Would you have told someone who you _really_ were with that kind of record? Especially someone you knew for a _fact_ was the largest fan of your own alternate identity?" C.C. leaned in and whispered, "I don't think so." The brunette straightened up, folding her arms over her chest. "I know **damn** well that I wouldn't."

It certainly gave Sam something to think about. The young woman's mind had just been made privy to so many aspects of the phenomenon known as Loran that she didn't know what to think. "C.C., I think I have to sort this out in my head. I... I have to reconsider this whole deal..."

"Sure. Whatever... what do I know, right? I'm just the ditzy ass younger sister who loves her more than anyone." The woman glared at Sam, almost challenging her to say something different. Seeing that her roommate was at a loss for words, C.C. turned and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Sam standing by herself.

Numbed by the encounter, Sam could feel her shoulders slumping and let her head hang down as she closed her eyes, "So much to think about." _Mrs. Gordon, I sure hope you were right about the fresh air helping to clear heads, because I sure need it now._ Gathering all her strength, Sam pushed off the counter she found herself leaning against and headed for the deck.

* * *

It wasn't long before C.C. found her sister sitting in the moody lighting of the desolate studio. The war-torn shambles of the hallway now ventured inside the soundproof area with the bits and pieces of wood and steel that had earlier today been a guitar. C.C. looked at the rubble and knew the pain that Brooke was feeling. With every step she took, she felt the musician's heart shatter like the glass she was walking on.

Coming to a stop outside of the doorway to the room, the brunette stood there, watching the back of her sister as she'd throw her head back and drained the last out of a bottle of beer that she held to her mouth. C.C.'s eyes followed the imaginary course of the beer as it entered Brooke's system, her eyes slowly settling on the floor around her sister with its scattered bottles and smashed glass.

Feeling the need to watch over her sister, C.C. made her presence known. "Hey, Sis. Mind if I join you?" The younger woman rolled off the doorway and entered the room.

"I don't care," the monotone voice answered her. "There's beer in the fridge," Brooke motioned with her head, never turning around to face her sister.

"Yeah, I know." C.C. went to the small appliance in the corner of the room and took one out. Turning back, she watched her sister finish her beer and without a second thought, throw the bottle against the wall past C.C., smashing it into little pieces. _Damn, it's worse than I thought._ C.C.'s gaze went back to her sister who sat there reaching for another bottle from the line up that was on the table next to her and opened it.

The young woman walked over and took a seat on the stool next to her sister. "So… you want some help cleaning up… ah… from the party?" C.C. didn't really want to drink the bottle of beer and therefore chose to just hold on to it.

"No, I can do it," came the reply as Brooke brought the bottle to her lips.

C.C. surveyed the area from this angle, "I see you can do a lot of…" the brunette raised an eyebrow, "things."

Brooke let out a half laugh then became very quite. "You could do me a favor though."

"Yeah? What's that?" She rolled the bottle between her hands, nervously anticipating what it could be.

"Get the keys to the jeep and take Mario over to Terri's." She took a deep breath in and shook her head, "He doesn't need to be here with me in a shitty mood." Brooke reached out, gathering up the pile of darts that lay on the table next to the line of beer bottles.

"But, you know Terri's working and so is Rick." C.C. tried to reason with her sister. "Wouldn't it be better to have Mario here? I mean... to help you get out of that shitty mood?"

"No." Brooke took a long draw from the bottle in her hand, and then set it down.

"Brooke?" C.C. waited until she knew she had her sister's attention. "Why are you doing this? Why are you throwing those walls up again?"

"Because I was safer with them there. It didn't hurt then," her voice was cold and hard.

"Sis, that hurt is called love." C.C. softened her voice and hoped she wouldn't be thrown out for what she was going to ask. "Be honest with me. You love Sam, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter. Obviously, I'm destined to be alone or else that fucking bitch wouldn't continue to come back and bite me in the ass." Brooke sat up, and wielded a dart at the last hanging picture of Loran, hitting it in the heart.

"Bitch? What bitch?" C.C. mumbled then looked at Brooke's head seeing it turned slightly toward her revealing one raised eyebrow. "Oh, you mean...love."

"No, Loran. Every time I let those walls down, I get burned. Sometimes I just wish she were never born... that **I** was never born."

"You can't mean that, Brooke." C.C. laughed, trying to lighten the mood, "Who would have knocked all that sense into me?"

Brooke turned to her right, showing three-quarters of her face, and stared out of the corner of her eyes at C.C. She didn't say anything. It was the kind of stare that could bring a roomful of people to silence.

"And you still do." The young woman gulped feeling the fear that was being instilled by her menacing looking sister. "Just not in the same way."

Turning her head away from C.C., Brooke's gaze fell back on the bottle next to her. Without warning, she picked it up and launched it across the room, hitting it off the wall, shattering into a million pieces on the floor.

"Maybe you should be mad at me, instead of yourself. I mean… if I didn't move out this year, you would have never met…"

Just then Brooke turned around toward C.C. and reached for another bottle. The dim lighting cast shadows across her features until she was directly under the small ceiling spotlight.

Seeing the faint imprint of a small hand on Brooke's cheek, C.C. gasped, "God, Brooke…is that…I...ah...knew Sam was upset but…"

Brooke turned away from C.C., "Go away. Please."

The younger woman's temper now sprang into view. "And do what? Watch the two of you wallow in self pity?" C.C. got up from the stool and took the step or two toward her sister, placing a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"Please, C.C. Take Sam with you. She doesn't want to be here. Don't forget to take Mario for the ride, he'll love it."

"You know Sis, you once told me to fight for what I believe in."

"I don't believe in anything anymore," Brooke whispered as she shook her head.

C.C. poked her sister, "Why are you giving up, running and hiding again?"

"Because I can," Brooke lashed out. "Because I can't make her stay and I can't make her love me. I can't make her forgive me," the woman's voice faltered.

"I think it's because you're afraid." C.C. challenged her sister, "Yeah, you heard me. You're afraid of letting someone love you. You taste it and run for fear that you'll really see what it's all about."

"I'm not running. I'm still here," the angry voice grew louder, then just as quickly softened, confiding, "It's Sam, she doesn't want to be here."

C.C. couldn't believe all the misunderstanding that was going on. "I think you both need to forgive yourselves first, then maybe you can think about forgiving the other." The young woman started for the door, disgusted in her own sister's bullheadedness.

"Chase, the keys are by the front door."

The brunette turned around disgustedly, "If you two could only see what a great couple you make. Damn, I wish I could find someone that I could build a life around. Sure it's not easy. Hell, you've **never** been easy. But that's you Brooke... and for some god awful reason Sam loves you."

"Not anymore she doesn't." Brooke let out a breath, allowing her shoulders to slump forward even more.

"You want to bet?" C.C. crossed the room until she was face to face with Brooke. "She's crying her eyes out right now out on the deck. You don't cry because you think you lost something that you hated. No, you do it because you love it so much that it hurts."

"She already told me she didn't know if it was possible to fix us," Brooke protested.

"You know, people say and do a lot of funny things when they're hurt. That just might have been one of them. Like you... with the beer and the destruction." C.C. watched Brooke's expression change at the mention of her own self-indulgence. "What's the matter Brooke, am I hitting too close to home?"

Blue eyes showed the torment that Brooke was in. "Chase, I love her. I love Sam. You know, she didn't believe me when I told her?"

"So what are you going to do about it? Let her walk off the face of the earth, or try to start again? Only this time for real, not hiding anything or letting the other one have any misunderstanding."

There was dead silence in the room as Brooke mulled over what C.C. had said. _For once, maybe she's got a good point there._ Brooke closed her eyes and tried to calm her nerves. "Take the dog for a ride, C.C." Brooke opened her eyes, looking into her sister's and confided, "I wanna talk to Sam and I want you to take Mario for a drive. That way I'll… we'll have no interruptions."

"You care more about that dog than you do yourself, you know that? Maybe you should put a little more time and thought on you and what makes you happy."

Brooke put the bottle in her hand down. "Yeah, yeah...come on." The musician headed for the door and stumbled down the shambles of a hallway heading for the stairs.

C.C. watched her sister climb the stairs, hanging on to the railing. "Okay, but I'm not staying out all God damn day," she yelled at her sister.

* * *

Sam stood out on the deck, soaking in the quiet of the world around her. The wind blowing through the trees and shrubbery felt like it might be able to take her away from the troubles that surrounded her and she prayed that it would. _I never wanted to feel like this._ She raised her eyes to the heavens and prayed that her life would settle back down to how it was before… to how she and Brooke… her thoughts were disturbed by the sound of someone stumbling down below her in the driveway.

"What the…" Sam watched as Brooke made a rather not so straight line for the Jeep, with Mario following right behind her.

"Come on boy, get in." Brooke held the door open for the animal, then closed it and started for the driver's side, letting her hand rest on the vehicle from time to time as she made her way around it. She stopped at the driver's door and opened it.

Pangs of terror went surging through Sam's body. She drew her hand up to her mouth and called out trying to stop the woman, "Brooke!"

Brooke tossed the keys up in the air and caught them, then leaned into the seat of the Jeep for her cell phone. "Here," she tossed the keys again but this time to C.C. who had emerged from the shadows behind her. "Take my cell with you." The older woman looked around trying to see who was calling her name, "What?"

"I… ah... I was hoping that you weren't going to drive... ah... I mean... go somewhere," Sam didn't try to hide her concern as she called down from the deck.

"No," Brooke shielded her eyes as she looked up into the sun, facing the deck. "I'm not going to risk killing my dog just because **I'm** an idiot."

"I didn't say you were an idiot."

"**Bullshit!**" Brooke strode back toward the house, stopping at the door, then turned and glared at C.C. "You going or are you staying for the show?"

C.C. climbed into the jeep and settled herself in the seat, reaching over to pet the dog. "Come on, Mario." Cranking the ignition, she slipped it into reverse and slowly backed out, then took off down the driveway.

Sam watched the jeep as it maneuvered off down the driveway, then finally lost it behind the shrubbery. The blonde's attention was now focused on Brooke as she disappeared into the house. The young woman's brow furrowed for a moment or two as she considered what Brooke could be doing. She finally gave up guessing. Sam turned to the door, surprised to see Brooke standing there watching her.

"What?" Blue eyes pierced the sunlight making Sam look away.

"I didn't think... I mean..."

"I may be a lot of things, Sam, but a drunk driver is **not** one of them," Brooke opened the door and walked on to the deck.

The blonde took a defensive stance, placing her hands on her hips. "Let's cut the crap, Brooke. I'm not playing anymore games."

"Me, neither. I'm too old for that shit. Sam..." Brooke took a few steps closer and looked the woman right in the eye, "I love you. I want to be with you, and if that's too much, I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can say or do to change what you're thinking or feeling and it's not my place to do that. You're free to make up your own mind. I just wanted you to know what was in my heart before you decide what you have to do." The dark-haired woman took in a breath then let it out saying with all sincerity, "I love you."

"Too much?" Sam felt guilty now, "How could that be too much?"

"I dunno..." Brooke watched as Sam gave a weak smile. "You seemed like your mind was pretty well made up in the studio earlier."

Sam looked down to the ground. "My mind was pretty well made up at that movie. I was clueless before I met you." The blonde squinted, looking up to the taller woman as she walked closer. "Now... I can see that there's meaning to life," she smiled. "A... meaning to love."

There was a moment of quiet that neither woman knew how to fill. Each one waiting for the other to start as both of them felt for the pain of the other.

Brooke shook her head to try and clear the alcohol induced fog. "Maybe it's the beer but you have me so confused right now. I know what _I _want but maybe I'm too drunk to figure out what _you_ want."

Finally, Sam found her voice and started. "I'm not going to say that you didn't hurt me." Sam looked at the faint line of her own hand on Brooke's cheek, "I can see that I hurt you and I'm sorry for that." Sam wanted to reach out and take the pain away but thought better of touching Brooke right now. Instead, she laid her cards on the table. "But God, Brooke, can't you see that we're in need of each other? That we love each other, otherwise, it wouldn't have hurt so much."

Painful blue eyes searched Sam's face. "I do love you." There was the start of a slow nod to Brooke's head as she added, "And I need you more than anything in my life."

"Could you open up your heart to someone that didn't even recognize their own idol?" Sam's brow furrowed, ashamed the she hadn't known the drummer. "Someone who sees the woman and not the celebrity?"

Brooke smiled, realizing that it was what she wanted the whole time. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I felt the love Brooke, and only wanted more."

"More?" Brooke questioned with an arched eyebrow.

Sam smiled wrinkling her nose and squinting up at the taller woman. "Yeah, more. I want to spend time with you, Brooke. I want to memorize you in your everyday life, not the videos on MTV or VH1's Where Are They Now."

Brooke moved closer to Sam and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist. "What do you mean by everyday?"

"Don't you see," Sam allowed herself to lean into Brooke. "Loran will always be a part of my life." She leaned back and looked at Brooke, then reiterated, "My _past_ life. But you, Ms. Gordon…" the blonde smiled coyly, "I could take you everyday being in my life, for the rest of it."

The taller woman smiled. "You can have Loran. I don't want her." She squeezed the woman in her arms. "All I want is you."

Sam looked up directly into Brooke's eyes and grinned. "Loran? Loran who?"

The distance closed between the pair and they kissed, first softly then more arduous until they were locked into a lover's embrace. The renewed feelings were proof enough that they were where they should be, together. When their need for a breath was more overpowering than their emotions, they finally let their lips part from one another.

"I love you, Sam," Brooke spoke out as they separated.

Chills ran up Sam's spine as she heard the words and wrapped her arms around Brooke, squeezing her tightly. "God, I love you." She buried her head in Brooke's shoulder, "Let's never do this again..." Sam saw the leery look in Brooke's eye and the beginning of a raised eyebrow. "Fight, I mean."

"Yeah," Brooke agreed, pulling her in, then kissed the top of the blonde's head.

"Hey, I liked that song you were singing earlier. Is that something that I should recognize?"

"No, I wrote it for you after you left."

Sam leaned back and looked up at the taller woman, then nestled back into her place on Brooke's shoulder. "I know now, that you are Brooke Loran without any doubt in my mind."

"Why now?"

"Brooke," green eyes pleaded her case. "There's no denying that voice, not when you sing." Sam tried to hold back a smile. "Besides, your sister is quite the Brooke Loran Gordon protector."

"Huh?" A single dark eyebrow raised high on her forehead.

"C.C. read me the riot act." The small woman stole a glance in Brooke's direction. "She really got me thinking on that drive back to the campus."

The older woman smiled, knowing her sister like a book. "Well, if there's one thing that she's good at, it's talking."

"You know, I think she cares more about you than anyone else in the world." Sam sighed, "If you could only see yourself through her eyes."

"God only knows why. I used to torment the hell out of her." Brooke smiled shyly from ear to ear. "I still torment the hell out of her." The woman looked around the deck and wondered how it was that she deserved such a devoted sister.

"You know that old saying, don't you?" Sam waited for a moment then continued, "You only hurt the one that you love…" the blonde stopped short, realizing that was exactly what **she** had done. "Gosh, Brooke, I'm sorry that I hurt you."

The older woman tossed her head to one side and smirked, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before now." Brooke shrugged her shoulders and resigned herself to the truth of the matter. "I was just too scared to lose you."

Sam closed her eyes, hearing the revealed truth, and decided to let all the truths come to the light of day. "I… I don't know if this is the right time or not, but I'm going to say it any way." The woman swallowed and took in a deep breath before looking up at the musician. "I love you."

Brooke answered her back speaking nothing but the truth that dwelled deep within her heart, "I love you, too, Sam."

A hint of a smile broke across Sam's lips as she struggled to keep from crying. Her quick hand motions wiped away the tears that rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably. "I was hoping that you still could find it in your heart."

"What's that?" Blue eyes watched the young woman fight to regain her composure.

"I guess I'm asking if we can start over again." Sam loosened her grip on Brooke and backed away, "only right this time."

"Right?" Brooke questioned.

"Yeah, right." Sam straightened herself up and extended her hand in friendship. "Hi, I'm Sam Adams Moleson and I'd like to get to know you."

Brooke slowly stretched her body to its full height and stood looking at the blonde's face. She let her eyes drift to the hand offered to her. The large hand of Brooke's reached out and pushed Sam's hand away. The look on the younger woman's face was one of puzzlement at the action. Before she knew it, Brooke took a step closer to the woman, letting her hands come to rest on the small waist. "Hi, Sam. I'm Brooke Loran Gordon. I used to be the drummer for this band called Anti-Zero." Blue eyes looked directly into green as the words came tripping out of her mouth. "I love you and want to spend the next ten thousand years with you." The dark-haired woman fought back a smile, "Or the rest of my life, whichever comes first."

The blonde shook her head then giggled, her reaction pleasing the other woman. "Let's hope that it's neither. I'd rather have you around for the rest of my life." Sam stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Brooke's lips ever so gently.

Picking up Sam so that they were the same height, Brooke locked gazes with the blonde as they drew closer in an embrace. Minutes seemed like seconds when they had finally released the hold that neither one of them wanted to let go of. The taller woman set Sam down, then asked in a meek voice, "So, I guess we're actually a couple now, huh?"

"Hmm…" the blonde tilted her head as if she was considering the question. "A couple of what… star-crossed lovers who just had their first fight?"

"Well," Brooke cleared her throat, "You know what they say…" She paused for a moment, and then continued, "You're not really a couple until you've had your first fight."

Sam pondered the thought, then asked, "So, is this where we get to do the making up part or what?" A smile tugged at her lips.

"I'm all about making up. I love you, Sam," Brooke said as their lips found one another.

* * *

Two entwined humans lounged gracefully on the couch, basking in the rightness of the world as it spun now in their lives. The growing shadows announced the setting of the day's sun when the scurry of a four-legged friend was heard scampering through the house in search of its mistress. The pawing and cold nose of Mario put a hasty end to the lip-lock that Sam and Brooke were in.

"Hey, Mario…where'd you come from?" Brooke reached out and petted the dog, "Down, Boy."

Sam smiled and shook her head, not believing the perfect set-up that Brooke had just opened herself up to. Fighting back the laughter that was about to erupt, Sam got out, "From his mom and dad."

"Ah…" Brooke smiled, happy to hear laughter coming from the woman in her arms. "I deserved that, didn't I?"

"Uh-huh…" Sam nodded, knowing that it meant that C.C. was back. "Brooke, honey..." the blonde doodled with her finger on Brooke's shirt. "You aren't going to be too mad at your sister are you? I mean she did have our best interest at heart when she did her meddling."

Sighing, Brooke had to agree, nodding her head. "That she did. I can't be mad at her for that." The older woman kissed the top of Sam's head. "But I think you'll agree with me when I say that she has to learn…"

"Not to meddle in our relationship?" Sam finished her sentence. "Hmm...That just might be a bit hard for her where you're concerned."

"Yeah, she needs to not meddle where _you're_ concerned."

"Brooke, just don't be too hard on her. Okay?" Sam looked up into blue eyes, "She did help us make it right."

Brooke got her hardest, most menacing face on, then just as quickly let it soften to a smile. "Okay, I won't." Then she kissed Sam's sweet lips lightly, "But I'm gonna make her sweat."

Just then, the front door opened and C.C. entered the foyer, catching a view of the two lovebirds on the couch. "Hey." She closed the door and turned back to the living room. "Ah… I take it everything is back to normal now?"

Sam could hear the rumblings of the words as they were formed deep in Brooke's chest and closed her eyes waiting for the vocal storm to fill the room.

"Ms. Cjersti Chase Gordon," the contralto voice came out loud and clear, pronouncing the name just like her mother had done on numerous occasions.

Suddenly C.C.'s brown eyes opened wider. She knew what that particular calling of her name meant. She was in big trouble. The brunette pinched herself, hoping it had all been just a dream induced by her hangover. The sharp pain that the pinch created told her that it wasn't a dream. "OH SHIT!"

* * *

Okay, everyone... BREATHE!**  
**

For anyone who may care, the song Brooke sings before smashing her guitar, "Look My Way", is in fact an actual song that has been recorded. However, Carrie (xenarizzoli) refuses to file a copyright infringement against herself because she was the one who wrote it. :)

Reviews are appreciated. As always, the more we get, the more you get. unless no one is reading it any longer or no longer enjoying it.


	11. Ch11 Just Dessert

Just Dessert

_"...Just smile now and cover me in chocolate, sugar is my lifeline, so pure, so sweet..." _

* * *

It was late on Sunday night before anyone had thought about making the trip back to the dorm. C.C. had spent most of the day catching the last few rays of the summer sun by laying on the hood of the jeep when she parked at the beginning of her sister's long driveway and waited. Not to mention later, enjoying Brooke's built-in pool while contemplating the near disastrous effects of her meddlesome ways. That was one of the nicest things about living in Virginia, the summers still stretched into the early days of autumn, not like the Northern states that were already dipping into the low 60 degree temperatures.

Now, as far as Brooke and Sam seeing the sun, that was another story. The pair had spent the better part of the day glued to one another in the house after making up from the fight that they'd had; or rather the misunderstanding that C.C. had caused between them. But that was long forgotten and many words had crossed that bridge, now that everything about Brooke being Loran was out in the open.

The three women sat amicably in the jeep as it traveled that night, back to the campus. Their intermittent conversations were woven together by the music that came out of the speakers, making the ride a pleasurable one indeed.

Pulling into the visitor's slot outside of the dorm, Brooke turned the engine off, realizing that their weekend together had just come to an end. Sighing, she glanced sideways at Sam in the passenger seat.

"Hey, Sis," C.C. leaned forward and let her hand rest on the driver's shoulder. "Thanks for the great surprise party. It was a real blast."

"No problem," Brooke looked up into the rearview mirror at her sister. "I hope you enjoyed it. Maybe next time we can do it without all the drama." She reached out and took Sam's small hand in her own, squeezing it.

"Yeah, I did." C.C. thought for a moment, trying to remember her party. "What little I remember of it, I enjoyed."

Her sister chuckled and shook her head at the new twenty-one year old, "Yeah, you didn't look like you felt much pain."

"Oh, yeah, speaking of drama, do you two think you made up enough?" C.C. cast a knowing eye between Sam and her sister.

Brooke looked over to Sam and winked, "I dunno, did we?"

"Well," Sam looked over at Brooke, then let the smile slowly come to her lips. "I guess we did. But you know, you never can be too sure about things like that."

"Hmm…good point." The driver nodded, "We might need another kiss or two to make sure."

Sam leaned in toward Brooke but stopped, turning to C.C. in the back seat. "Ah…C.C., roomie, ol' pal, why don't I let you have the shower first?" The blonde motioned with her head to the building in front of the car, hoping for a little more privacy.

"Yeah, lil' Sis, I mean…I'd hate to keep you from anything if you've got things to do," Brooke gave her sister a stern look.

"What is it with you two?" C.C. folded her arms over her chest, "First you send me to the pool when I finally get you two back together and now," she sighed, "I get sent to the shower. Just because the both of you are getting all wet, doesn't mean that I have to be." She pushed against the back of Sam's seat. "Well, if you want some privacy, let me out." C.C. put her hands up in the air and shook her head. "I know, I promised no more meddling."

Brooke smiled at her sister's renewed vigor not to cause any more problems. "I'm glad to see you remember that little talk we had, Chase." The driver arched an eyebrow high on her forehead.

The young blonde complied with C.C.'s wish and waited only seconds after the brunette was standing out of the car before climbing back in, starting to close the door again.

Walking to the other side of the car, C.C. tapped on the driver's window and motioned for it to be rolled down. Leaning into the now open window, C.C. asked, "So, I'll see you when you get back from Jersey?"

Brooke nodded and motioned for C.C. to move back. The tall woman opened up her door and stood before her sister, holding her arms out for a hug. "Come here, you brat."

"Thanks again, for the party."

"I hope you had a happy birthday, Kiddo. You're welcome." Brooke embraced her sister and whispered in her ear, "Thanks for everything today, Chase. I mean that."

The younger sibling nodded and slowly disengaged from the hug, moving back from the car. "Yeah, I did." She turned around and took a step or two in the direction of the dorm, then let out a shriek as she threw a clenched hand into the air, "Yahoo! Look out world, C.C. Gordon has come of age, she's twenty-one."

"Oh, Lordy," Brooke hung her head as she got back into the jeep and closed the door, watching C.C. enter the dorm. She turned to face Sam, holding her arms out as an invitation to get closer.

"Don't even tell me that you didn't do the exact same thing when you turned twenty-one." Sam chided the driver.

"Actually, yes, I did." Brooke shook her head at the remembrance, "My poor mother."

"Hmm…I bet." Sam smiled warily, then changed her mood to a more sober one. "So…are we alright, you and I?"

"Of course we are, Sweetheart. Come here," the dark-haired woman motioned with her head.

Leaning in toward Brooke, Sam wet her lips and asked, "Now, where were we?"

After embracing, Brooke tilted her head and kissed the blonde, not letting her go for long, lingering moments. As the kiss faded, Brooke made her feelings very clear. "I love you," she whispered with all the conviction that was in her heart.

Taking a breath in before speaking, Sam tried to calm her racing heart. "Earlier today, I was afraid that I was never going to hear those words again." She looked up into loving blue eyes, "I love you too, Brooke."

"Baby, I'll make sure to tell you a thousand times a day. You'll be sick of hearing it."

"I don't ever want to have a misunderstanding like that with you again." Sam looked away from Brooke, staring out the windshield while she spoke. "I don't know what I would have done if C.C. hadn't talked some sense into me."

"Let's just be thankful she did. I'm glad it's over." Brooke gently turned Sam's gaze back to her with a single finger placed on the blonde's chin. "I feel much better now that you know."

"She's not so bad for a roomie," Sam chuckled.

"She's not so bad for a sister, either," Brooke conceded.

"We can't ever tell her that. She'll never fit that swelled head of hers through a doorway." Sam looked back toward the dorm with its big double doors at the entrance and smiled.

"Good point," the driver agreed, pulling Sam back into her arms and cuddling with her.

After a while, Sam finally asked about C.C.'s question to her sister. "So, what's this about Jersey?"

Shrugging, Brooke started, "I have to fly up there tomorrow. I was going to tell you earlier today when you woke up but...ah…that didn't work out too well."

"For the day?" Sam held her breath hoping it wouldn't be any longer.

"No, Baby..." Brooke swallowed then found the words to continue, "Probably for the whole week. I got the call this morning while you were sleeping."

"Week?" Sam looked disappointed. "I'm going to have to go a whole week without seeing you?"

Brooke nodded. "That's why you found me in the studio. I...I was blowing off steam." Sad, blue eyes looked to green with hope written in them, "I think it will be all week, Darlin'. You'll still be waiting here for me, won't you?"

"Lonely as all hell, but yeah, I'll be here." Sam thought for a moment, then asked, "You ah...going to take your laptop with you?

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

"Well, I thought that maybe I could expect to hear from you. An e-mail or two, perhaps?" Green eyes pleaded with Brooke. "We could keep our lines of communication open that way. Maybe I could even give you a phone call or two?"

"Of course you can. I'll e-mail you while I'm there. I'm sure I'll need something to make me smile, and hearing your voice would do that for sure." Brooke found it hard not to love this woman even more.

"I think I can arrange that." Sam leaned in and kissed the offered cheek as she watched Brooke smile. "It's going to be a long week."

Sam tugged on the collar of Brooke's shirt. "So, when will I see you next?"

"It's a new band we signed," the woman sighed as she tried to reason out just how much work she'd have to do. "I have to go up there and put the fear of God into their producer," Brooke smiled knowing how much she liked doing that. "James called a couple of weeks ago, asking if I'd help him and Peter out." Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "I agreed." She sighed. "So I told them to meet me up in Jersey this week. I'll be able to get their stuff out of the way at the same time. That is, if they have their shit together. I should be back Saturday or Sunday morning at the latest." Brooke looked down at Sam's face, "Honest Baby, I'll try to get back as soon as I can."

"Oh," Sam sounded disappointed. "Then I guess I should plan on doing some studying around campus." The small woman sat back in her seat. "So, you'll call me when you get home..." she glanced over to Brooke, "and we can do something that day or the week after then?"

Biting at her lower lip, Brooke thought for a moment, then an idea dawned on her. "Better yet," the dark-haired woman gave Sam a rakish grin. "Why don't you stay at the house over the weekend? That way you could be there when I get home. C.C. can drop you off and I can even have Terri bring Mario over to keep you company."

"You'd let me stay there without you being around?"

"Of course, I will." Brooke looked out through the windshield and then back to Sam. "I'm learning to let you into my life, Sam. I'm trying to show you that I trust you in a place that's been my refuge from everyone…everything. I'll leave you the codes and keys. You can take out the 300 or the jeep." Brooke smiled, liking the idea more and more. "You'd have the whole place to yourself. Do whatever you like. Look anywhere you want. I'm not hiding anything from you, not anymore."

"What I'd like to do or see won't be possible until you get home, though." Sam grinned, thinking about how she could surprise Brooke on her arrival.

"Like I said, if James and Peter have their shit together," _And I hope they do. _"Maybe I can come home early."

"James, Peter?" Sam's eyes questioned the names. "But I thought that Anti-Zero broke up."

"Yeah, it did. This isn't A-Z at all," Brooke reassured her.

"So, you're not there as Loran?"

Blue eyes got deadly serious as Brooke made her point. "Loran was left in those pictures, shattered on the floor. No, I'm there as Brooke Gordon, the producer, just trying to help them out, nothing more."

Sam felt better for some odd reason, just knowing that. "You're not even a little excited about it? Being back together with your old band mates?"

"No, Loran and those days are long gone."

"Well, whatever it takes." Sam wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck, then whispered in her ear, "Just get Brooke home as fast as you can."

"I'll try, Baby." Brooke reciprocated the embrace, pulling Sam tight against her.

They sat there entwined in each other's bodies and thoughts, letting the warmth of the moment surround them. Time seemed to stand still when they were together, now more than ever. The stars above gave up little twinkles of light and blessed them with their magic.

Finally, Sam was the first to speak, breaking the spell that they had been lost in. "I'm going to miss you."

"Hmm…I'm going to miss you, too." Brooke nuzzled Sam's ear and purred into it, "I'm going to miss this, Darlin'."

"Me, too." Sam turned her head and let her lips find their way to Brooke's. The sweet taste of the kiss lingered on as Sam hesitantly pulled back from the encounter, savoring it as long as she could. "If I don't leave now…" Sam pushed open the jeep door and slid to the edge of the seat with her legs dangling out of it. "You'll never get back. Bye, Brooke." She stood up, rolled down the window in the door, then closed it and looked back inside.

"Bye, Sam..." Brooke reached out for Sam, "I love you."

Sam leaned in the window, staring into somber, blue eyes that slowly came closer, culminating in a feather soft kiss as Brooke's hand gently caressed her cheek. Parting from it, the blonde inhaled slowly then spoke, "I love you, too. Hurry home."

"I will, Baby." Brooke touched the end of Sam's nose with a single fingertip, then slid back into the driver's seat, starting the engine.

Sam nodded and gave a weak wave of her hand as she stepped back from the car, then Brooke looked out the passenger window one last time before pulling out.

* * *

Trying to be as quiet as she could, Sam opened the door to her darkened dorm room and entered. Closing it, the young woman turned and leaned back into it, letting a long sigh emerge from her lips, as the bag in her hand dropped to the floor. The sound of rustling covers and a squeaky bed spring failed to capture her mind, as she stood there thinking of the time she had just spent in Brooke's embrace.

"Hey! What the…" C.C. threw back the covers and reached for the small nightstand lamp, turning it on. "Oh, it's you." She reached back down for her light covers, pulling them back up over her body, "Took you long enough."

"Long enough..." Sam stood there confused, squinting in the light of the small room. "Huh?"

"Yeah, I said long enough. Hell, I came in, unpacked, took a shower and went to sleep already." C.C. snuggled back down into the bed. "Does she kiss **that** good? Nope, don't answer that." She rolled over in her bed and looked at Sam. "I really **don't** want to know."

The blonde tucked her head down, bringing her chin to her chest as the blush of her embarrassment made its way to her cheeks.

The sleepy brunette giggled, shaking her head. "You can stop there. 'Nuf said."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, C.C." Sam pushed off the door and moved toward her bed.

"Yeah, well, look at the time Sam," C.C. pointed to her alarm clock. "You've been out there almost half the night."

Sam's dreamy expression now faded as two green eyes bugged out, "What?" She spun around and looked at C.C.'s clock. "Oh, good gods, I've got a class in less than four hours."

The brunette was finding it funnier by the minute, watching Sam dart into the bathroom for a few minutes then emerging dressed, ready for bed. C.C. shook her head and laughed as she settled back into her bed while Sam climbed into her own.

After a few minutes, C.C. calmly asked, "You gonna be okay this week?"

"I'm going to have to be." She rolled over and faced away from her roommate.

C.C. shut her eyes and got comfortable, "Well, if it means anything to you, you've still got me here."

"Hey C.C., thanks for everything that you did to help me…er…us."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for."

Sam's brow furrowed with that remark. "So you admit that you meddled now?" The blonde teased as she watched C.C.'s expression turn to one of shock. Sam giggled slightly while thinking about what C.C. had told her. "Oh, I've got you, but you're sure not Brooke, C.C."

The brunette opened her eyes with that last statement and looked over at Sam. Sighing she shook her head, then whispered, "Sweet dreams, Sis."

* * *

Tired from the lack of sleep from the night before, Brooke finally made it into her hotel room at the end of the day. It was only four in the afternoon, but she was already mad as hell. Taking it out on her luggage, she threw it down onto the floor, while the keys were tossed onto the bed. Seeing the king-size bed only made her think of Sam and the last night that they had spent, spooned up against each other. _God, how I wish she was here. _She looked at the nightstand with its small digital clock next to the phone, and thoughts of Sam again clouded her mind. _I might as well call her. I'm not getting anything done here without talking to her. _

Brooke rubbed her temples with one hand as she took in a deep, calming breath. After sitting there for a few seconds, she picked up the phone and began to punch in the familiar numbers that were now a part of her being.

"Come on, Baby..." she inhaled deeply as she listened to it ring on the other end. "Answer."

"Hellooo…" the melodious sound came through the line.

"Hi, Baby!" came the sultry reply.

"Brooke! Hey, it's good to hear your voice. I was just thinking about you." Sam's voice was excited.

"God, it's wonderful to hear yours." Brooke's excitement faded and she became very serious. "I miss you so much."

"I know what you mean. I'm missing you more than I ever thought I could." Sam bit at her lip, trying to hold back her tears.

"I just walked in and saw this big ol' empty bed. This week is going to drive me insane."

"And you thought of how good it would be to have me there, right?" Sam asked knowing that it would be what she would have thought of if their places had been reversed.

"Exactly."

Sam knew that she had to get the conversation going or they would both be in tears for want of each other, "So, how's Jersey treating you...or shouldn't I ask?" She waited, hearing Brooke's groan on the other end.

"Well, you're not here." The C.E.O. cleared her throat. "I wanted to strangle some poor excuse for a producer." Brooke sat down on the bed and ran her hand along the comforter.

"I don't think that will get you home faster Brooke." Sam giggled, then teased, "In fact, it might keep you away from me."

"Yeah, I know, that's why I didn't strangle him," she sighed as she settled back onto the pillow, letting one booted foot rest on the bed.

"Good girl," Sam beamed with pride. "I don't think that they let girlfriends sleep over in Jersey Prisons.

"Hmm…Probably not." Brooke arched an eyebrow at the thought. "Now, I've got to leave here in about 20 minutes to meet up with James and Peter at the other studio." She grew quiet for a moment then confessed, "God, I wish you were here."

"Well, just remember that." Sam could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, "I'm counting on you coming home, earlier if you can."

"I'll try, Darlin'. I love you, Sam. I miss you so **damn** much."

"You know that I love you, too," the words were spoken like a prayer.

"I know." Brooke could feel the melancholy gripping her soul. "So, will you call me later, when you're ready for bed?"

"I don't what to disturb you…or something."

"You won't be disturbing me at all. I've kind of gotten used to saying 'goodnight' to you after the last three in a row." Brooke sat up letting her feet rest on the floor. "Whenever you'd like, I'll have my cell on the whole time."

Sam sighed, "Right now, I wish I was that cell phone."

Amused, Brooke asked, "Yeah? Why's that?"

The young woman could feel the heat starting up her neck and racing toward her cheeks, "Cause I'd be in your hands and feeling your breath on my..." she didn't finish, hearing the agonized groan come across the phone line. "God this is not the time to go there, is it?"

"Not really, Baby."

"Brooke..." she paused for a second then finished, "Hurry home."

"I will, Baby."

"Now go and get done. I'll call you later."

"I love you, Sam." Brooke closed her eyes and pictured the blonde woman.

"I love you, Brooke...bye." Sam held the phone tight to her ear, not wanting to miss a single word.

"Bye, Baby." Brooke sat there listening to Sam's shallow breaths until the call was disconnected. The sound of the dead line acted as her catalyst to get moving once again. Hanging up the receiver, she stretched to reach for her keys that she had thrown on the bed. Retrieving them, she got up and headed for the door. "Okay, Jersey, let's see what you've got."

Opening the door, she hesitated with a thought, then closed it and went to her laptop, unpacking it from the case. Making the few connections needed, she fired off an e-mail to Sam with a simple message: _Missing you already and I just ended your call. Love, Brooke. _ Smiling at the thought, Brooke hit send, then after seeing the transmission verified, turned off the computer.

She opened the door and stepped out, turning to take one long last look at the room before leaving. _You'd better not be wasting my time, James. _She looked at the bed. _I have better things that I could be doing. _

* * *

The recording studio that Brooke had made arrangements with was modestly equipped and roomy enough not to feel like she was in some hole-in-the-wall operation. It wasn't anything close to Brownstone's more advanced studio but it would do. She quickly made herself familiar with the layout and the equipment before the musicians would arrive. Nothing was going to keep her from finishing up this job as soon as she could. She had someone waiting for her back home and that was really where she wanted to be right now.

Brooke shook off her thoughts of golden hair and green eyes and forced herself to concentrate on the soundboard in front of her. It was then, during this time, that she heard the door to the control room open, wondering whom it would be.

"Hey, Brooke. Just like old times, huh? You were always the first one in the studio."

Brooke swiveled in her chair to see Peter. "Hey!" She got up and took the few steps over to greet her old band mate with a hug. "_Y_eah, well…this time I have to be." She smiled, giving him a friendly slap on the shoulder as they came out of the embrace.

"You're looking good, lady." Peter looked her over, approvingly. "Retirement agrees with you." He reached out and tugged at her long hair.

"Yeah well," she waffled a smile, then motioned towards him. "You, too. It's great to see you again, Petey. I've missed you. I see your hair has gotten longer, too," she teased him pulling at his inch long hair.

"Hey, we can't all have manes like yours." He batted her hand away, "So, how's life Brooke? You doing alright?" Peter looked into Brooke's blue eyes for the truth.

A lopsided smile slowly came to the woman's face as she thought of how her life was changing with Sam in the picture now and she drawled out, "Pretty good. How 'bout you?"

"Well..." Peter shrugged his shoulders. "I'm doing okay, considering." The man cleared his throat then continued. "You know how James and I poured through the cash. The money left us just like the women did. Heck, you even left us."

Brooke took in a breath, "Peter…" then she let it out. "There were reasons behind it. Some that you still don't know about." She looked away from the man then came back to face him saying, "Besides, we all make mistakes."

"And some of us even learn by them." Peter let a smile tug at the corners of his mouth, "I hope this time…it's my chance to learn."

"I hope so. I've missed you, my friend."

"Hey, you did what you had to do, and for that I can't fault you." Peter gazed into her eyes, reassuringly.

Nodding, Brooke accepted his honesty. "I appreciate that Peter, I really do."

"You're still the best in my book, Brooke. Peter looked around the quiet studio. "So, did James get here yet?"

"No, I haven't seen him." Brooke shook her head, remembering James' tardy behavior when there was work to be done. She sighed, _Same old James. He hasn't changed in all the time that I've known him. _"Well, looks like we have you all set up. So, I guess now we wait."

"He said that he was coming right over," Peter offered. "I left him about an hour ago at the bar."

The tall woman lowered her eyes as she shook her head. "Well, I haven't seen him and I've been here for over half an hour." _Damn him, still into that booze. _

"Figures, I left him talking to a chick."

"Same ol' James."

Peter eyed Brooke suspiciously, "You really think that he'd change?"

"I guess I hoped for it," she sniffed. "He was my best friend for twenty years."

"And now?" Peter asked somberly.

"Part of me still hoped he would have changed."

"Well, hope springs eternal, maybe someday he will..." Peter put his guitar case down and opened it, taking out the polished black Spector bass.

Brooke started moving about the studio, making herself busy. She turned and addressed Peter apologetically, "Hey, I'm not trying to rush you guys... But, I'd really like to try and get home early this week. As long as he's prepared, I could care less what James does when he's not here."

"Ah…I see you're still playing the tough butch, Brooke." The gaunt looking man in the door announced his entrance, surveying the studio and its occupants. He watched the tall woman as she glared back at him but didn't speak, continuing with her task. "Aren't you guys ready yet? Do I have to do everything?"

Peter walked over to his usual spot when he played, reached down and plugged in his bass. "Dude, I'm already set up. Where's Eddie?"

James rolled his head, letting his eyes point to the doorway, when he held up one finger and slowly curled it toward himself. "Eddie," he called out, "Come on in. I'll introduce you to the great Loran." Then James raised both arms above his head and waved them as he bowed down in Brooke's direction.

"Loran's not here James..." Brooke seethed out between clenched teeth. "Just Brooke." She stared him down, holding her gaze, never winking.

His wise-ass expression said it all, "Brooke…Loran…" he cocked his head to the other side, as he looked at her. "It's one in the same."

"I appreciate that James, but I go by just Brooke, now."

James nudged the young blonde man standing next to him. "Best set of sticks in the business." He smirked, leaning into Eddie to finish, "And not too bad in the tits either." James held his hands up at the height of his own chest and wiggled his fingers mischievously, then winked as if he knew what he was talking about.

"James," Peter shot a menacing glance to the man in the doorway. "Drop it, will you?"

Brooke ignored him and went about her job as producer. "James, you can set your amps up in the studio there."

"Hey, Eddie...go ahead shake her hand." James let a grin break over his face, then teased, "She don't bite. You might say that she's not a man-eater at all."

The tall woman turned around to glare at James but stopped when she saw Peter motion with his eyes to Eddie. Instead, she turned toward Eddie and held out her hand. "Hi, Eddie. I'm Brooke Gordon. I'll be producing this session. Nice to meet you."

"Gordon...I thought that…" the younger man looked first to James then Peter and back again to Brooke. "Okay..." was his shaky reply, "Hi."

She looked into his hazel colored eyes and offered, "Loran was my middle name."

"Oh…ah…" Eddie shook his head and shrugged. "Alright."

"Hey dude, she's the producer now. Loran don't cut it in those circles." Peter smiled when he saw Brooke turn and wink at him. "Come on, Brooke. I'll help you set up the mics."

The woman turned to Peter with her lips curling up into a smile. "Thanks, Peter."

The bass player nodded. "Don't' mention it," whispering as he picked up the first mic out of the case.

She returned his nod, then looked over to Eddie, "I guess you can set up next to James, unless you'd like to use the studio's set." She motioned to the drum kit in the far corner of the room.

"God, what is this," James stifled a burp, then continued on, "bow down to Brooke day?" He pulled a bottle out of his coat pocket and twisted the cap off, guzzling it down like there was no tomorrow. Smacking his lips after drinking it, James wiped his mouth with his hand, "Ahhhhh…now, I'm ready to play."

"So, I was right," Brooke snorted, "same ol' James." She shook her head, realizing that nothing had really changed over the years, at least where James was concerned.

Peter crossed over in front of James, and shot off a quick glance in Brooke's direction. "Dude, cut her some slack."

James smirked, "Come on," he threw a thumbed fist into his own chest and proclaimed, "My time is just as valuable as hers. We're the stars, not **her** this time."

The longtime band mate stopped short and fired off, "James, we are hardly stars..." then shook his head. "Not any more. If we're going to be stars again, she'll do it." Peter motioned in Brooke's direction, "Just don't start with her."

Taking a swig of beer, James looked off in Brooke's direction. "Yeah, well I know she can and she better." His eyes narrowed and his voice took on a strange tone, "She owes me..." he turned to look at Peter. "I mean… us," then smiled unconvincingly.

Peter wondered what was behind James' action, but didn't ask. "Well, you know it would make it easier if you'd actually show up sober for this." The man reached out to take the bottle away from James.

The scrawny man pulled the bottle back out of Peter's reach and wagged a cautioning finger to the man. "Sober? Who in the hell plays good sober except…" James glanced in Brooke's direction again. "Nah, it ain't worth it."

"Look Dude, just set up and get ready to play." Peter shook his head, making his way back to Brooke.

"Never change, will you James?" She let out a sigh.

"Sorry, Brooke." Peter took the mic that Brooke offered him. "You know that he doesn't really mean it."

"Yeah well," she resigned herself to getting the job done. "Not much I can do about it now. A deal is a deal. Besides, he means it," She smirked.

"It's just the liquor…"

"No offense Peter, but I don't smell any alcohol on you."

"I ah... I don't do that any more. Maybe I'm growing up and not just out," he put his hands on his slightly expanded waistline as he thought about what Brooke had said. "Deal? What deal?"

Brooke grinned and smacked him lightly on the back_._ "I knew you would come to your senses. Yeah, James and I made a deal. He didn't tell you about it?" She looked at her friend with surprise.

"No. What's the deal?" He turned a hopeful look in her direction. "You coming back?"

"No, sorry. Did he say anything to you about how much this was costing?"

The bass player grimaced at the news. "Well, it was a good wish." He sighed and shook his head, "No, he just said that he had it covered."

"He has it covered because he's not paying for it, I am," she smirked.

"You're what?" Peter looked Brooke in the face to see if it was a joke. But she never laughed. "I'm not letting him…" the man turned toward James until he felt someone tugging him back in place. Looking down at his arm he saw Brooke's hand wrapped around his wrist.

"The deal was, I'd do this but you guys owe me one night, one night of Anti-Zero... for a friend."

"One night?" Peter looked over to James. "And he agreed to that? Better yet, you agreed to that?" His eyes came back to meet Brooke's gaze.

Brooke spoke from her heart. "She loves A-Z. She never got to see us play. I want this to be her birthday present. It was my offer, my terms."

"I hope she's worth it." Peter watched the expression on Brooke's face change when she thought about her friend.

The ends of Brooke's mouth curled up into a grin as she answered his question. "She's worth more than that, but that one night would make her happy."

Seeing Brooke's reaction, Peter slowly smiled. "I think maybe our Brooke finally found a heart...huh?" He nudged her with his elbow and winked.

Brooke blushed and looked down to the ground. "Yeah, maybe. Doesn't really matter, as soon as I found it, I lost it." Her grin grew bigger just thinking of what Sam had done to her heart in such a short time.

"It looks good on you. I'm happy for you, count me in." He grinned and clapped his friend on her shoulder. "When is this one night?"

"October thirtieth, " Brooke returned his grin, knowing that he was sincere.

"Great!" Peter's eyes grew bigger as he wiggled his eyebrows and his grin became more devilish in nature. "We'll scare everyone, like were coming back from the dead."

The woman laughed out loud. "Yeah, I told James, all the songs, even the ones we never released."

"Whoa!" Peter exclaimed, "You really have lost that heart. She must be something else then."

Blue eyes pinned him directly. "She's everything, Pete."

There was a moment of silence before Peter asked. "Does she know that you're Loran? I mean just in case I run into her."

Brooke thought about the fateful morning after C.C.'s birthday party when she and Sam almost split. "She does now. She didn't until yesterday." Brooke shook her head, then continued to explain. "We got into a huge fight over it. She's had a crush on Loran since she was about 14, I guess. She accused me of imitating Loran to get to her. You can imagine how well that went over with C.C., right?"

"Big, I bet." Peter thought for a moment, "Fourteen, that would have made us," he tried to decipher the ages and then made a funny face at Brooke. "Hey, how old is she?"

The tall woman looked down at her feet, kicking at the floor. Then Brooke looked back up and grinned at Peter. "She'll be twenty-one the night we play."

Peter shook his head and let out a low whistle. "When you fall..." he smiled at her, watching the blush rise to her face again. "You fall big, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, I hope for your sake that it's real."

"Oh, it is." Brooke assured him. "That's why I didn't tell her right away. I wanted to make sure she wanted me, not Loran. I wanted to tell her but kind of didn't want to…you know?"

"Afraid to scare her away?" Peter asked knowing full well the reputation that Loran was reported to have had.

"I almost did," Brooke nodded. "She thought I was some raving lunatic, trying to become someone else to make her happy."

"Brooke, who wouldn't want you?" He held up his hand to calm her protest, "I know, you're not that type. Ah...but you know what I mean."

"Thanks Pete," Brooke offered a smile. "But, I wanted her to love **me**, not Loran. That's all."

Leaning back, Peter eyed her up. "Yeah," he tilted his head to one side then the other, "I can see the very slightest resemblance to someone I once knew." He tapped his finger to his head trying to remember. "Brooke...ah...Brooke..." he rolled his eyes then said, "Gordon." The man gave her a faint smile and a wink then walked away.

* * *

The hours in the studio had quickly flown by with Brooke studying the trio's style and jotting down some of their weak points to be addressed later. The biggest one of all was Eddie. The young man was very energetic but when it came to putting it all together, the raw talent of a natural drummer just wasn't there. It was something that Brooke was going to have to take care of, even if she'd school him herself. Now she understood why James insisted on having her do the producing. She'd have to hand it to James, though. It was a nice try to get her back into the group. But her mind was made up.

Brooke stared out the window of the pizza shop as she finished her first slice, listening to the others talk. When she was done, she wiped her mouth with the napkin and looked directly at the blonde-haired man across from her. "Yeah, so what'd you think Eddie? Not too much different with the mics, huh?"

The young man swallowed. "I'm not sure I can do that. You know, playing and singing back up," Eddie shook his head. "I've got enough to concentrate on with the drums. Maybe I'm not what you guys need."

"Sure, you can. Just do one at a time. Don't try to sing while we're recording the drums." Brooke selected another piece of pizza.

"Maybe that would help?"

"Sure it will," she winked at him. "Then we'll come back over and record your vocals, once the drums are done."

"Heck," Peter piped in. "We did it all the time that way. Remember, James?" The bassist tried to pull the obviously preoccupied man into the conversation.

"Yeah," Brooke nodded. "Once you're secure on each one separately, you'll have no trouble doing them together."

James lowered the bottle from his lips, "Yeah, I remember." Turning the bottle upside down, the man was dismayed to see that it was empty. "I need a beer." He stood up, motioning with his flailing arms in the air to gain some attention.

Both old band mates just looked away from James as he made a spectacle of himself at the table, even causing Eddie to roll his eyes.

Brooke cleared her throat, "Anyway, Eddie..."

"I'll try. Thanks for working with me, Brooke."

"No problem. Just let me know if you need any help on anything. You'll get it," Brooke winked, then bit into her piece of pizza.

"I'm sorry I'm not a natural like you." Eddie turned his attention back to his food.

James' face grew tense as he tried not to lose his mouthful of beer. Swallowing it in a hurry, he let out a forced laugh, "Natural? Now that's a laugh."

Brooke exchanged glances with Peter who was sitting next to her, not sure if it was a compliment or if she should be offended. "Something to say, James?" She turned her eyes back to the man across from her.

"Nothing I haven't said before," the man smirked, then took another swig of his beer.

"James..." one dark eyebrow rose high on her forehead as blue eyes turned to steel.

"Hey, she's all sticks and skins," Peter tried to settle the emotions that he saw surfacing. "What' s more natural?"

The gaunt looking man turned in his chair, placing the bottle to his lips and drank more beer.

Brooke placed her hand on Peter's arm, "It's alright…"

Just then James got up and announced, "I've got to go make room for more beer." He finished the bottle he had and set it down looking directly at Brooke, then winked. "I'll be back." He turned then sauntered off toward the men's room.

Brooke placed her head in her hands. _Damn, I wish I were back in Virginia with Sam. _

"Sorry, about that Brooke. You know that he doesn't mean it," Peter tried to reassure his old friend.

The woman raised her head, then looked down the long hallway that led to the restrooms. "No, he means it all right. That's his **natural** way."

Peter waved his hand in a good riddance manner, "Just forget about him." Then he smiled and nudged Brooke with his shoulder. "Hey, so when do we get to meet your friend?"

"Let's just get this out in the open now," Brooke looked first to Peter then to the man across from him. "Eddie?" She waited until she had his full attention. "Do you have a problem with me being a lesbian? Does it make a difference to you?"

Eddie gulped, almost choking on his pizza_, _"Ah…lesbian? You're gay?"

Peter laughed.

Brooke smiled, "Uh, yeah...I am."

Eddie grew very serious then leaned in toward her, motioning her to come closer, "Does it make you play the drums better?"

The woman thought for a moment, glancing at Peter who was trying to keep a straight face, then answered, "Not that I know of."

The young man sat back in his chair and coughed. "I just wondered. Makes me feel kind of better. I thought I might have to ah...ah..."

"Why, you thinking of becoming a lesbian?" Brooke couldn't resist teasing the blonde. In a way, he reminded her of Sam. He made her laugh and right now, that was a very good thing. She chuckled, as Eddie's face grew redder, then her eyes sparkled with delight as she looked him straight in the face and winked.

"NO!" His hazel eyes popped out.

"Really? You don't want to sleep with just women?" Brooke asked as straight-faced as she could.

Peter lightly smacked the woman's hand, "What's the matter, you don't want to get a toaster?"

Sensing that something wasn't right, Eddie squeaked out, "But I sleep with women now."

"Hey Eddie," Brooke taunted him. "I'll tell you a secret." She held up her hand to block the fact that she was pointing at the man next to her, then mouthed, "Peter's a lesbian."

Now Peter got into the action, trying to see what she was saying. "What?"

Eddie's face twisted as his brow creased, "HUH?" Then he looked at Peter.

Brooke directed her next question to Peter. "You don't sleep with men, right?" She watched him shake his head. "Only women, right?" She watched him nod, then smiled and announced, "Then you must be an honorary lesbian."

Peter's face turned serious. "Damn. And I thought it was just a plumbing problem, not enough pipe." The man nudged her shoulder and bust out laughing.

The woman turned back to the young man, "So, Eddie, do you care?"

First he looked at Peter, then Brooke trying to decide what to say. "Ah...No...not really..." He laughed nervously and looked directly at Peter, "She's kidding right?"

"No, I'm not kidding. I am a lesbian." Brooke sat back and waited to see what he'd say.

"Nope. Brooke never kids," Peter nodded reassuringly.

"So…" Brooke locked baby blues on the man, then asked, "Does it make a difference to you one way or the other?"

"No, it doesn't bother me." Eddie picked up a piece of pizza and eyed it before shrugging, "I'm just glad that I didn't waste time trying to make out with you."

That answer started Peter howling. The thought of the young man laying claim to the woman next to him only proved how inexperienced he was.

"Smart Ass!" Brooke nudged Peter with her elbow. "I like you, kid." Brooke winked at Eddie as he bit into his pizza.

The familiar tones of Brooke's cell phone could be heard above the remnants of laughter as the three sat enjoying one another's company. Brooke pulled the phone from her pocket and looked at the caller I.D. when the silly little grin came to her face.

"Ah...Must be the sweetie," Peter chided her. "Look at that face."

Brooke snarled at Peter, then pressed the button, speaking into the phone, "Hi Baby!"

"Hey, I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"Not at all. We just decided to break for dinner."

"Hmm...Dinner sounds good. What're you having?"

Brooke smiled, as she played with her half-eaten piece of pizza, "My favorite pizza place in the country, Brooklyn's Brick Oven Pizza on Main St. in Hackensack."

"Oh, I guess that doesn't come with dessert, eh?" Sam teased knowing how much Brooke loved dessert.

"Nope, no dessert." Brooke smiled as she wiggled her eyebrows, "Unless, you plan on making a trip."

"Hmm...Are you ordering a dessert to go?" Sam giggled at the thought.

Brooke cradled the phone closer to her face, and turned slightly, "Only if you deliver."

Peter choked on his pizza letting go with a string of coughing and wheezes. "She delivers? Brooke, you never told me that," he said as he reached for his drink to wash the food down.

"Hey, who's all there with you?"

Brooke smacked Peter in the arm, "Behave," she said as she covered the receiver of the phone. "Ah, just Peter," Brooke looked up to see the fourth member of their party sliding his chair out and sitting down. "James and Eddie."

"Eddie? Who's Eddie?"

"He's their drummer." Brooke gave Eddie the once over. "You'd like him. In fact, he reminds me a little of you. Must be that blonde hair, green eyes thing," she teased.

"Thinking of switching?" Sam teased Brooke.

"No."

"That's my girl." Sam laughed, "Well, is he any good? You know how I am about drummers."

Startled, Brooke teased her back, "Why, you looking to replace me so soon?"

Sam smiled, hearing the lilt to Brooke's voice. "No way. I just want to make sure that you know it."

Brooke smiled when she heard Sam's comment. "Ah, he's pretty good, actually. Then again, he has to be with one green eye."

"Huh? He only has one green eye?"

"Yeah, the other one is kind of bluish green." Brooke smiled and winked at Eddie.

"I just love this one drummer. You know, I room with her sister, that's how I met her."

"Yeah?" Brooke tilted her head and let it rest on her arm, "What's she like?"

"You got all day for me to tell you?" Sam teased her again.

"I miss you," Brooke sighed.

"I miss you too."

Much to the amazement of the people around her, Brooke acted like they weren't there at all. Without lowering her voice, the woman said what most would only whisper in public. "I love you."

"God," Sam sniffed again, "I wish you were here."

"Baby, are you crying?"

"No, I...I just miss you," Sam's voice trailed off.

James snapped his fingers high over his head, summoning a waitress. "Hey, Red, I'm out of beer. We'll take another round for the table." The man glared at Brooke then settled back into his chair.

Brooke let out a disgusted breath, then brought her attention back to Sam. "I miss you too, Baby."

"Jeez, Brooke." Peter reached for the phone.

"Hang on a moment, Baby." Brooke looked at Peter, "What?"

The man grabbed the phone from Brooke and held it to his ear. "Hi there. Who's this?"

Startled by the change of voice, Sam looked at the phone. "Ah...Where's Brooke?"

"Right next to me, reaching for her phone." Peter moved his chair away from the table. "Calm down, Brooke. Behave," his stern voice sliced through the air.

Upset with his tone of voice, Sam made her intentions known, "Hey, be nice to her or I'll kick your butt."

"Oh, Okay. I'll be nice. Who's this?" Peter asked. "I'm assuming Brooke's Sweetie by the doe eyes she's been making at the phone."

"Doe eyes?" Sam imagined Brooke with big brown eyes, then laughed, "I'm Sam."

Peter looked over to Brooke, "You've got a feisty one here, Brooke. She told me she'd kick my butt."

"Yeah, but you'd laugh if you saw me try." The small blonde laughed at the image.

"I dunno..." Peter looked down at his growing spare tire, "You'd probably be able to do it."

"So how do you like playing drums, Eddie?"

Shocked, Peter looked at the phone. "I like playing the drums. I used to before switching but, I'm not Eddie." He put his hand over the phone and giggled at Brooke. "She thinks I'm him," he motioned to the drummer.

Brooke gave a warning glare to Peter. "You'd better behave," she cautioned Peter.

"Oh, sorry...ah..." Sam ran the names through her head, "Okay, lets see...Peter?"

"Ah, You get a cookie."

"How'd you know that I like dessert?"

Peter laughed, "Is that kosher? I heard Brooke mention dessert, earlier."

"Well," Sam chuckled, "I'm not sure kosher is the right word."

"How did that go…" Peter paused for a moment then started into a song, "_Smile now and cover me in chocolate_. That better?" He looked at Brooke. "I think that was my favorite line out of everything you ever wrote."

"Did she tell you?" Sam demanded.

"Tell me what?"

"Forget it," Sam laughed, shaking her head.

"I heard you were quite the A-Z fan. That's one of the lines in an old song."

"I should have remembered it. Did she write that?"

"Yeah, she wrote it." Peter nudged Brooke playfully while across the table James rolled his eyes and took another swig of his beer. Peter blew it off and went back to the phone, "So, you gonna come meet us here and have some pizza?"

"Pizza...I don't think so. I'm nowhere near Jersey."

"That's okay, I'm sure Brooke can send a plane for you, can't you Brooke?" He watched the woman smile and nod her head. "I think she wants you here, Sam."

"She wouldn't do that, I've got school."

Peter's brow furrowed at the mention of school. "Did you say, school?"

"Well, heck...college really."

He glanced at Brooke and smiled, "Don't you have one day where you have late classes or something?"

"Well, yeah. That would be Wednesdays."

"So, what's the problem with flying up after class one night? Come on! You know you wanna!"

"God, would I," Sam said it like she meant it. "But isn't that impractical?"

"Not at all!" Peter saw the excited look on Brooke's face, "Okay, then we'll see you soon." The man saw the determination in Brooke's body language as she reached for the phone so he gave it up easily.

"Huh? What?"

"Give it to me, Dill Weed." Brooke grabbed the phone from Peter. "Hey, Baby, sorry about that."

Peter sat in his chair dejected, "Hey, I was just trying to help."

"I know, thanks Peter." Brooke shook her head at her old band mate's antics.

"Is he always that insistent?" Sam asked.

"Peter? Yeah." Brooke leaned on the table with her elbow and rested her head in her hand, "So, you gonna come see me?"

James smirked, then whispered in Brooke's direction, "Or are you just gonna cum?" Then blew her a kiss and sat back up, downing the rest of his beer.

"You're as bad as him." Sam paused, as she couldn't quite make out what was said on the other end or who was saying it.

Brooke glared at James, watching him dodge the crust of pizza that Peter had wielded in his direction and laughed, "I am not. I'm better."

"Better huh? I just might have to see about that," Sam answered.

"Knock it off," James raised his voice at Peter.

"Well, you know, you could come up here...I mean...if you wanted." Brooke hoped that she would.

"Leave her alone, James. You can't stand to see anyone happy but yourself." Peter tried to keep his voice down but wasn't doing a good job.

"Ah…Brooke," Sam whined. "I don't even know what airline would fly me to Jersey. Hey, what's that noise? Is there an argument going on?"

"Ah, just some asshole," Brooke glared at James, then Peter before getting up from the table and walking outside. "Okay, Baby. I'm outside now."

"Sounds better...quieter."

Leaning up against the side of the building, Brooke continued her conversation. "I just wanted to concentrate on you instead of those bozos. Are you sure you don't have a late class this week?"

"Wouldn't I just be in the way? Distracting you and all, I mean."

"Baby, I'd think of you regardless of who was around. Besides, I like that kind of distraction."

Sam was flattered by Brooke's answer. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Brooke looked down to the pavement trying to hide the blush that she could feel creeping up her neck. "Hell, I've been thinking about you all night."

"Well, if you really want to know...I do have a late class on Wednesday."

"Yeah?" Brooke smiled, "How late?"

"Hmm…let me see," Sam drew out her answer knowing all to well the effect it was having on her friend. "I believe that Marketing Class starts at eleven."

Brooke was getting excited at the prospect of Sam coming to New Jersey. "And what time is your last class tomorrow?"

"Let me see. I think it's a..." Sam flipped through her daily planner, "Yep, there it is." The blonde smiled, letting a coy little laugh drift over the phone line, "Looks like I'm free after two tomorrow afternoon."

Brooke looked to the star filled sky, offering a prayer of thanksgiving. "Wanna join me in Jersey for a night?"

"You got a bed big enough for us both?" Sam's eyes twinkled at the thought of seeing Brooke anytime soon.

The dark-haired woman grinned from ear to ear, "Yeah, I do. Not as comfortable as mine but, what can I say?"

Sam teased, "I could think of a few things."

"Mmm…How about I love you? And I miss you." Brooke became very serious, speaking with the most conviction she ever could, "And I would REALLY love it if you could come up here for the night."

The words had melted Sam's heart, making her a little giddy at the thought. "Okay...enough..." The woman closed her eyes to picture the look on Brooke's face. "I can't imagine that I'd be able to get a flight on this short of a notice. Besides, Brooke, the cost would be…" Sam tried to imagine the cost in her hand but couldn't. "Oh God, I don't even want to think about that."

"What's to think about, Darlin'? I wouldn't expect you to cover that. I'm the one who asked you to come."

"Brooke, I don't want you throwing your hard earned money away…"

"Whoa. Wait right there." Brooke could see where Sam was coming from and countered. "Let me make this clear to you."

"I'm not in this relationship for what I can get out of it…and even though I'd love to see you…be with you…"

"Sam, I'm paying for the jet and pilot whether you come up here or not. Come on, make me happy." Brooke smirked, then whispered into the phone, "Make us both happy. What do you say?"

The young woman was finally getting a grasp on Brownstone Records corporate holdings and wondered if she'd ever get used to it. "Brooke," Sam sighed. "You make it sound so easy."

"It is. Let me prove it to you."

"You don't play fair, Brooke. You know that?" Sam heard the woman's low chuckle over the phone. "Alright, I'll come."

"Really?" Brooke squealed, then fought to keep her voice in its normally deeper range, "You'll come?"

"You twisted my arm. Besides, I don't think you can last a week without dessert."

"Without dessert? Yes, but without you? No. Not anymore."

"Send me the info in an e-mail tonight. Ah...I won't have to pack much will I?" Sam teased the now breathless woman.

"Uhm…ah…pack much?" Brooke swallowed, then tried again. "Just you and any clothes that you must have." She coughed trying to get the image of Sam scantily clad out of her mind for the moment. "As for the airline, I'll let you know which runway the jet will be on."

"Huh?"

"Corporate jet, Sam. That's what you'll be flying on. A car will pick you up at the dorm and then at the airport when you get home. So don't worry about getting a ride to or from the airport."

"Brooke, I'm never going to get used to all this."

"Then don't," Brooke laughed, "Just get used to me."

"Now that, I can do."

Brooke whispered softly into the phone, "I miss you, Baby. See you tomorrow."

"I miss you too. Yeah," Sam smiled, "Tomorrow. I love you, Brooke."

"I love you, Sam. Can't wait to see you..."

"Me either, bye."

"Bye."

Brooke stood there for a moment and stared at the cell phone before stepping back inside the pizzeria.

"So do we get to meet this maiden of delights?" Peter watched his ex-band mate and the silly grin that was plastered on her face once she sat down.

"Maybe…" Brooke answered.

Peter leaned back and teased her, "Hmm...Keeping her all for yourself?"

"You're damn right. I am." Brooke snapped, "And don't you forget it." The woman chuckled, too happy to contain the good mood she was in. "She'll be here tomorrow afternoon."

James threw his crust down and smirked, "Yeah, don't you remember, Peter. Brooke never liked sharing...anything."

"Nope!" Brooke looked at her now cold piece of pizza. "I'll never share her." Then bit into the crusty end.

James turned sideways in his chair, then took a drink of his beer. Swallowing, he mumbled under his breath, "Or yourself, Brooke."

Brooke heard the comment and chose not to ignore it. With lightning fast reflexes, the woman stood up reaching across the table and grabbed James' shirt, pulling him up from his chair. "You…" she paused, leaving her steely blue eyes to convey the rest of her message, then released her hold on James, letting him plop back down on the chair. Before anyone could say a word, she was gone.

* * *

The next morning, Sam was up bright and early, sorting through the clothing in her closet. She had already selected a few outfits but hadn't really made her mind up on any one outfit in particular. The blonde couldn't decide whether to go casual or dress up. She walked over to her bed and started to reconsider each outfit when C.C. finally came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, C.C., I'm not going to be here tonight. I didn't want you to worry about me." Sam's continued packing of the small suitcase drew C.C.'s attention.

"Hey, whatcha doin?"

Sam looked up and smiled, "Packing. I'm going to be away for the night. Didn't you hear me?"

"Sorry, guess I couldn't hear you." C.C. tilted her head to the side, tapping it a few times, then straightened up looking a little relieved. "Water in my ears," she explained. "Now tell me again, where are you going?"

Sam turned from her small suitcase and smiled, "New Jersey. Brooke invited me up for the night."

"But I thought she was…Oh, never mind," C.C. mumbled then spoke out, "How you getting there?"

"I guess by jet. She said everything was taken care of, just meet the car when it came to pick me up."

"WOW!" C.C. looked amazed, "So, where's she taking you in New Jersey? When are you leaving to go? How long are you staying? What are you packing? Are you going to…"

The blonde felt like she was being interviewed for a news show and she answered the first question that her mind could remember. "After my last class today." Turning to face her roommate, Sam put her hands on her hips, making the statement, "Boy, you're sure full of questions."

The brunette smiled and with a twinkle in her eye confirmed, "Of course I am. Inquiring minds want to know."

"Yeah…" green eyes flashed as she sidled up to C.C. "Well this mind," Sam reached out and tapped on her roommate's head, "better remember that it's Brooke I'm going to meet."

C.C. pulled back and glared at Sam, "Well, I know that." She moved away so as not to get tapped in the head again, "What's that have to do with anything?"

"She's' your sister, C.C." Sam placed both hands on her hips, "Do I have to remind you about the 'No Meddling' rule?"

"No." C.C. shook her head, "not meddling at all." The brunette moved closer to Sam, "But it's not like I'm asking for details…Well, just that one." She held up one lone finger and made the cutest pouting face.

"God, just like your sister," Sam tried to hold in a laugh as she continued with her packing. "You don't think I'm going to tell you something that you can use to tease her with, do you?

"Oh, come on, Sam." C.C. stomped her foot and crossed the room, then with a twirl, she plopped down on her bed. "Give me a little credit." The young woman fell back onto the bed with her arms spread out to the side and stared up at the ceiling. "Actually, I think it's very sweet that she's sending the jet for you so that you can go to see her."

"It is kind of like something out of a fairy tale, huh?" Sam held the pullover sweater up to her chest and went off daydreaming.

"Well, I think it's amazingly sweet." C.C. sat up on her bed and gazed at Sam, "You two are really good together."

"I hope so," Sam whispered under her breath, then shook off the dream as she folded the sweater and placed it in the bag. "Hey, just think C.C., you've got the whole room to yourself tonight." The blonde decided to give her roommate something else to think about.

"I do, don't I?" Brown eyes flashed as she lunged for her purse on the desk, retrieving a little black book from it. "Hmm…now whom shall I invite?" She opened the address book and started paging through it.

Sam chuckled and shook her head, "I didn't think you'd mind."

* * *

As per her e-mail instructions, at exactly two-thirty in the afternoon, Sam was met at her dorm by a sleek, black limousine. After being greeted by the driver, she was seated in the rear of the luxury vehicle and whisked away to the local airport, stopping directly on the runway next to the corporate jet that was waiting to take off. Being ushered aboard by the small staff, Sam couldn't believe that this was all for her. She looked around the small jet's interior that closely resembled the living room of a house. Picking out a comfortable seat, Sam settled into it as the hostess helped her adjust the seatbelt, then gave the pilot the signal to take off.

It wasn't a long ride before the jet was landing and the blonde woman was stepping out of the plane. Standing on the top of the small flight of stairs, Sam surveyed the terminal. "So, this is New Jersey," she inhaled deeply then coughed. Looking down onto the tarmac, she saw the limousine that Brooke promised would be there to whisk her to the studio and smiled. "I've got to hand it to you, Brooke. You sure know how to impress a girl."

Reaching the bottom of the stairway, Sam noticed the driver getting out of the limo and walking in her direction. "Talk about fairytales…" she muttered under her breath as the man drew near.

"Ms. Moleson?" The deep courteous voice inquired.

Sam walked over in his direction, "Yes that's me."

"Hello, my name is Charles. I've been sent here by Brownstone Records…a Ms. Gordon to be exact, to escort you safely to the studio."

A smile crossed Sam's face as she handed her small bag to the driver, "Thanks."

"No problem, Ma'am." Charles tipped his head to her then, with the bag in one hand, he held out the other arm in the direction of the limo, "Right this way, please."

The blonde followed the driver and was soon sitting in the comfortable seat of the limousine. She waited for him to put the bag in the trunk, then get into the driver's seat before asking, "Will we be there soon?"

"In about half an hour," he told her. "It might take a bit to get there from Newark. The studio is in Clifton." He saw the pensive look on her face, then asked, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, you know the way," Sam thought for a moment. "Would it be possible to stop at a grocery store along the way?

The driver was used to strange requests from his clientele, especially the ones connected with the music industry. "I could readjust the route for you without getting us too off course," he looked into the rearview mirror at the young blonde.

"Thank you, Charles. Let's do that. There's something I need to pick up." Sam smiled at the man's image in the mirror. "Please, let me know when we're there.

"No problem, ma'am. You're very welcome."

* * *

The drive to the studio, even with the added stop was only ten minutes different from what Brooke had projected in her e-mail to Sam the night before. After thanking Charles for his assistance, Sam took her small bag in hand and entered the recording studio. After finding the correct recording room, Sam stood outside of it, watching through the large soundproof window. Inside, she could see Brooke concentrating her efforts on helping the young blonde drummer. It amazed Sam how easily Brooke shifted roles from producer to musician to teacher all in a matter of moments. The woman was truly talented in more ways than one.

"See..." Brooke demonstrated the drumming maneuver, "Keep your wrists loose and the sticks will do all the work for you." The tall woman got behind the studio kit, "Try it from that bridge. I'll play it with you," she motioned to Eddie. "You play the fill though. Ready?" she asked then started to count down the beat.

Peter turned around from watching the action on the drums, when he noticed the young woman with long blonde hair standing outside the window. Letting go with a long, low, wolfish-styled whistle he turned back to his ex-band mate, "Hey, Brooke." He waited until he had her attention, then announced, "I think Sam's here. Oh man, she is a cutie." Peter smiled and motioned toward the window.

Brooke stopped playing and looked over to the window, letting a huge grin take up residence on her face. "Take five, guys." She got up. Throwing her sticks to the ground, she headed for Sam. Opening the door to the studio, Brooke rushed to the blonde, picking her up and twirling around the hall with Sam held tightly to her chest.

"Missed me, huh?" Sam giggled and held on tighter. "God, I can't believe I'm here."

Brooke hugged Sam then breathed into her ear, "God, I've missed you."

Sam closed her eyes and smiled at the warmth on her ear. "I missed you, too," she whispered, wrapping her arms around Brooke's neck.

Slowing her revolutions down, the dark-haired woman asked, "Do you have a kiss for 'Auntie'?" Brooke cocked her head to the side, grinning at the same time.

The blonde looked back into the window at the men still in the studio. "Is it safe for 'Auntie' to come out?"

"Uh-huh," Brooke assured her with a nod of her head.

"Then of course I do," Sam leaned in to kiss Brooke as though she'd hadn't seen her for a month of Sundays. Nothing seemed to disturb the two in their intent to explore the other's mouths, not even the few wolf whistles that were being sent in their direction.

Keeping her eyes closed to savor the moment, Sam whispered, "Gosh, I'm glad that I didn't stay away longer.

"Me too." Brooke grabbed a quick breath and kissed the blonde again. "I just can't seem to get enough of you, right now."

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed as she wiggled her way down to get her feet on the floor. "Don't you," the young woman placed a finger to the woman's chest, "have some work to be doing?"

"Who cares," Brooke went to kiss Sam again but was stopped by the small woman who motioned to the group in the studio.

"We can do this later," Sam winked, "in private." She took Brooke's hand and led her back into the recording room.

James set his guitar down and brushed a few wrinkles from his shirt, then took a step in Sam's direction until he was stopped by Peter's hand on his arm.

"James," Peter said in a low warning voice. "Give them a few, will ya?"

"A few?" James turned back to look at the bass man. "Why, so she can rub it in our faces? She's on our time."

"You're twisted man. You know how much she's been looking forward to seeing her." Peter looked him straight in the eye, "And actually, she's on her time. This isn't costing us anything."

James leveled a cool eye at Peter before he spoke, "She told you, didn't she?"

"She didn't offer it, I asked. You could have told me, James." He let his grip on James slip away.

"Well, I agreed to it. I thought that maybe I'd get her back... I mean, **we'd** get her back."

Peter looked disgusted for a brief moment, "Yeah, I know what you meant." He turned and walked away from James.

Brooke pulled Sam in close to her side as they crossed the room, "Hey, you wanna meet the guys?"

"If you want me too," Sam smiled at how good being with Brooke felt. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Come on," Brooke returned the smile, then looked around to the men in the room. "Guys?" She waited for their attention before starting. "This is Sam. Sam, this is Eddie..." Brooke pointed to the drummer who was already getting up, extending his hand to the blonde.

"Hey, Sam." He winked at her, waving the sticks in his free hand, "I'm the drummer."

"Oh boy, here we go." Brooke arched an eyebrow in the young man's direction.

"Can't you see she's taken Eddie," Peter whispered out loud as he threw his head to the side, motioning toward Brooke. "Iksnay on the akesmay," the bass player shook his head in warning.

Brooke could see James approaching Sam from the side, deciding to get it over with, she turned the young woman toward him saying, "James, come here." She called him over, introducing the woman to him, "Sam, this is James."

"Well," James took Sam's hand in his and gave her the once over. "What have we here?" He brought the back of Sam's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Brooke," he smiled, never letting his eyes leave Sam's, "you have such good taste in women. I always did enjoy the ones that you sent my way."

The timber of her voice conveyed what she was thinking, "J-a-m-e-s…" She drew the name out as her steely blue eyes burned piercing holes through him.

"Hey, lighten up, I'm just paying the little lady a compliment." He looked back at Sam and winked.

The whole time James held her hand, Sam felt uneasy. The man had done nothing to her but paid her a compliment, yet there was something about him that she just didn't like. Without being rude, she gently pulled her hand back from his grasp.

The cold gaze stayed in place for a few more seconds before she tugged Sam over to the last man in the room for her to meet. "Sam, this is Peter." Brooke's voice turned friendlier as she introduced the man.

"Hey there, Toots." Peter gave a little wave then held his arms out for a hug.

"Hey," Sam's eyes lit up, "My phone buddy, Peter." The blonde reached her arms to encircle him as best as she could. "Reach out…Reach out and touch someone…" She sing-songed as they shared an embrace. "I've got your number," the young woman chuckled as they parted.

Beaming with pride, Peter stood up straighter then his normal stance and proclaimed to all present, "Did you see? I got a hug." He nodded, looking at Sam, "Yep, you've got my number, Sweetheart. Call whenever you'd like."

The small woman tugged on his arm, motioning him to come closer. Sam waited until his ear was in her reach before cupping her hand to his ear and whispered into it so no one else would hear. "Thanks for getting me up here." With her other hand she held him in place and gave the man a kiss on his cheek as a reward.

Turning three shades of red for being kissed in front of Brooke by her own girlfriend, Peter couldn't help but smile nervously at the woman standing next to him. "Anytime, Sammi."

"I'll remember that," Sam assured him.

"Nice to meet you, Cutie." Peter took a step back as he watched Sam move over next to Brooke and wrap her arm around the taller woman's waist.

"It's nice to put faces with names." The blonde looked at each one of them another time before looking back up to the only person she really wanted to see.

Brooke smiled down on Sam as she wrapped her arm around the woman's shoulder and drew her closer. "Are they everything you imagined?"

"Well," Sam looked at each one again, then commented, "A little older maybe," she nodded, "But yeah, I guess so."

"Hey," Peter let out a yelp. "We can't help it if Brooke found the fountain of youth and won't share its secrets."

Sam looked up to Brooke, "Well, she has held up pretty good for being Methuselah's sister."

Brooke made a face and then smiled hugging the woman with her other arm now.

James stood off to the side, thoroughly disgusted with how happy all the rest of them were. He turned back to his instrument and muttered under his breath, "Sex, drugs, and rock-n-roll, it takes all three to get to where I'm at."

No one paid any attention to James' comment. Instead they just let it drop like a hot potato. The rest of the group stayed silent while they looked from one to the other, trying to decide who would be the one to speak first.

After a few seconds, Peter took the lead. "Hey Brooke, tell you what. How about I work on that last section with Eddie, then we can take it from the top?"

Thankful for her ex-band mate's action, Brooke slowly nodded, "That sounds good. Eddie, you cool with that?"

"Yeah, I'm cool with that. Just give me a minute or two to go over it with Peter."

"Come on, Brooke." Sam tightened her grip on the woman's waist. "Let them get back to work."

"Okay."

The blonde gave a little wave and smile to each of them, "It was nice meeting you all."

"You too, Toots." Peter waved back, then turn to help Eddie.

Brooke released her grip on Sam, letting her arm slide from around the woman's waist but it didn't go far before being caught in Sam's tiny hand. Walking hand in hand, they made their way to the outer room, as the dark-haired woman resumed her producer's role. Pulling up a chair to the soundboard, Brooke sat down, bringing the small blonde into her lap.

A coy smile came to Sam's face as she asked, "Hmm...Now where were we?" She slowly ran one finger down the side of Brooke's face, stopping at her chin, then tapping lightly on the full, succulent lips. "I remember..." she whispered then brought her own lips to met Brooke's in a kiss.

"Mmmm," Brooke came away from the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Sam. "Yeah, right about there, I think," as the blonde closed in for another kiss.

In the dimly lit room, they wasted no time in getting reacquainted, each woman trying to absorb as much of the other as possible. When the kiss finally ended, Sam sat there with her eyes closed as Brooke placed feather-light kisses along the blonde's jaw, interspersed with the words, "I love you." She moved a little farther up Sam's jaw line, "God, how I've missed you."

"You know," Sam purred, lulled into a trance-like state with the attention being lavished on her. "That was an awfully expensive dessert you had me deliver."

"Who cares? It's only money."

"Well, I care," Sam tilted her head, allowing her neck to be more exposed to the tender kisses that were being placed on her body. "It's only me," she giggled when a particular kiss tickled just a bit.

"Hmm…And you're everything." Brooke held Sam's earlobe between her lips and whispered softly, "And I love you."

"Well," Sam reached into her purse and fumbled around for only a moment before she found what she was looking for. "Me and this…" the blonde hesitated for a second before pulling out a small bottle of chocolate syrup from her purse, then held it up for Brooke to see.

Taking her attention away from Sam's neck, Brooke cast a scrutinizing eye in the direction of the bottle. "What's that for?"

"Oh, I don't know." Sam admired the bottle then said offhandedly, "I thought maybe you could show me what you meant in that song."

"You mean, '_Smile now and cover me in chocolate'_?"

Sam let a knowing grin spread across her face, then nodded at her intent.

"Ooh..." blue eyes twinkled with delight at the images that were coming to Brooke's mind. "You are too much, Darlin'," Brooke reached for the bottle of syrup, "Let me see that?"

"Later, dear..." the blonde moved the bottle out of Brooke's reaches. "Work first, play later."

Brooke whispered in Sam's ear, "Not even a taste?" Brooke then kissed her on the same ear as before.

"You don't want to spoil your dessert now," Sam turned to look Brooke in the eye. "Do you?" Then winked at her, "I love you, Brooke."

"I love you, Sam." Brooke kissed Sam's ear, as her hand dropped a little lower on the woman's back.

"Ah-ah..." Sam cautioned, "I felt that."

Surprised, Brooke asked, "What? This?" Then shifted her body and kissed Sam's other ear, letting her hand slip around Sam's back and onto her side, edging toward her breast.

"Oh yeah, that." Sam felt like her body was tingling all over.

"Well, I would hope you can feel this…" Brooke made sure that no one else could see her gentle hand rub lightly over the fleshy mound causing the nipple to raise almost instantaneously.

"Now, Brooke." Green eyes flashed with excitement as Sam fought hard to maintain her composure. "You know what happens to bad little producers, don't you?"

"What?" Brooke said mindlessly, fearing that the electrical impulses that she had surging through her body had short-circuited her brain.

Sam smiled and innocently stated, "They get sent to bed without their supper and that means..." the blonde paused, watching a lone, dark eyebrow arch high on Brooke's forehead. Seeing that the woman holding her still didn't have a clue, Sam leveled her most dazzling smile, then wiggled her own eyebrows saying, "No Dessert!"

Terror filled the almost crossed-eyed woman as she let out an enormous groan, then hurriedly pushed Sam off her lap. Within seconds, Brooke slammed her finger on the intercom button as her other hand continued to move levers and hit buttons that were her responsibility. "You guys about ready in there?" She commanded their attention, "Come on Peter, grab your bass! Heeellllooo…" she sang out trying to get them to move faster. "The tapes rolling," she informed them. "You guys are all cued up. Eddie, count it off." The she resorted to a producer's favorite saying, "Time is money here." Brooke shut off the microphone into the studio, then turned to Sam, "And my dessert..." She gave a little evil grin to the blonde, "…And I **need** my dessert."


	12. Ch12 Looking Into The Eyes Of Love

Looking Into The Eyes Of Love

_"...Love's more than a four letter word... It's everything that they say is real..." _

* * *

It had been a long and tiring week in the Garden State with Brooke's only ray of sunshine being the overnight visit from Sam. The cheerful blonde had quickly gotten the dark-haired woman's spirit soaring to new heights by just having her in close proximity. Somehow, those mere fifteen hours spent in Sam's company were able to make the rest of Brooke's workweek go a lot smoother then she had planned.

The tall woman eyed her ex-band mate, Peter, in a new light also after this week. She saw that he was changing, taking more responsibility for himself and his music. For as much trouble as working with James had been this last week, Brooke was thankful that Peter had been there, acting as a buffer between them. Whenever James would try to goad her, Peter somehow knew the right thing to say or do to take the sting out of the air. In fact, there were even a few times during the last week that Brooke even had to remind herself why she was subjecting herself to James' harassment and it would all come back to her in a flash of golden hair and green eyes. Sam seemed to be the reason the tall woman found herself doing a lot of things lately.

Brooke found it difficult to keep her mind on what she had hoped would have been a quick day of finishing up. Now, even as she packed up her belongings, her mind drifted off to home and what would be waiting for her there.

"So, do you think we did alright, Brooke?" Peter waited for her answer noting the distant look on the woman's face. "Hey, Brooke."

"Uh…Oh…" Brooke tried to regroup her focus on what Peter was saying. "Sorry Peter, what did you say?"

"Daydreaming about Sam again, weren't you?" The man teased but meant no harm by it.

"Yeah, I guess I was." The red-tinged cheeks showed her embarrassment at being caught. "So…" she raised a lone eyebrow, "What did you say before?"

"I said…" Peter cleared his throat, "do you think we did alright? The recording I mean."

"I think you did great." She smiled at Peter. "James could've been a bit more cooperative, but I really like Eddie. He seems like a great kid."

"You know James," Peter shrugged, "always the difficult one."

"Always." Brooke closed her suitcase and placed it by the door of her hotel room.

"Yeah, Eddie wasn't too bad for a kid. You really showed him some stuff."

Brooke laughed at how receptive the young man had been, learning from his idol. "He's not bad, Peter. I'm glad I could help out."

"You're sure I can't entice you to be our drummer?" Peter winked at her from across the room and grinned.

"If it were just you..." Brooke looked at him for a long moment, and then smirked, "Maybe."

The man went back to gathering up the boxes of tapes and packing the notation slips with them. "James...huh?" Peter made a face knowing that was indeed the reason.

"Trust me, Peter." Brooke shook her head. "I really can't get into all of that with James again. I didn't like who I was then. I was starting to get cocky…"

"You, cocky?" By this time he had crossed the small motel room and pushed against her shoulder teasingly.

"Hey now." Brooke went with the push. "Yeah, I watched some of those old tapes and I really didn't like who I was becoming."

He reached out a hand to steady her, fearing that he'd pushed too hard. "But the ones that matter knew who you really were."

Brooke grabbed his hand and held it for a second. "There was more Loran than Brooke and I couldn't have that." She left his hand go. "Can you hand me that smaller bag out of the closet?"

"Ah...yeah." Peter acknowledged what the touch had meant from his old band mate. "That Sam is something else." He watched the woman smile at the mention of the young blonde's name. "Where'd you meet her?"

"C.C. brought her over for dinner one night. Sam's her roommate this year." Images of that first meeting came to Brooke's mind and she quickly fought to get back to the present. "I talked to her online last night before we went out."

"And?" Peter smiled, waiting to be filled in. "She's craving to get her hands on you again, eh?" His bushy eyebrows wiggled like caterpillars inching their way along.

"Well…" Brooke loosened her collar, feeling the heat of the blush creeping up her neck. "I don't know about again, but..."

"If it's anything like I see coming from you," he pointed at the shade of redness that her skin was taking on. "She's craving. Hey, does Sam have a sister that's straight maybe?" The man looked hopefully to his friend.

"Yeah, but she's a little too young, even for your tastes, Peter." She clapped him on the shoulder then leaned in, whispering into his ear, "But I'll have you know that Sam does have a cousin who just so happens to have a major crush on you." Brooke winked at him when their eyes met, then she moved away.

"A…a cousin?" Peter gulped.

"Yeah, I think she's a little older than Sam." Brooke smiled and went back to her task of packing up to go home. "I can't wait to see Sam and tell her about your new piercing. She'll flip."  
"And exactly what would you tell her about my new piercing…huh?" The man started fumbling nervously over the new additions to his body.

"That you've got this thing in your nose and through your belly button." She cocked her head to the side and studied his face for a few seconds, then commented. "I like the eyebrow though."

"Stop it. I do not." Peter's hand reflexively went to his navel to see if she were right. "Well, at least not yet."

"I can't believe you did all that sober. I was with you last night Petey," she teased him. "You didn't drink a drop…" Brooke chuckled, "You left that up to me."

"God I must be having flashbacks from the drugs I took in my youth." The fretting man looked in the mirror at his reflection, studying the new piercing and wincing at the thought of the pain he had endured the night before.

Brooke laughed, "Yeah...like you're so ancient now."

Giving the nose ring a more intent look, Peter asked, "So, why did I do this again?"

"Because I dared you." Brooke smiled grinning from ear to ear. "I saw you looking through the window into that piercing parlor." She moved over toward him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "Come on, we got our first tattoos together."

Knowing that one dare always begot another, Peter looked over at her. "And what did I dare you to do?"

"You dared me to get my nose pierced."

Peter eyed her suspiciously. He held her chin in his hand, turning her face from side to side, "I don't see any holes. What happened? I thought you were supposed to get pierced the same time I was."

Pursing her lips first, she wet her lips and stuttered out, "I…uh...I…um... chickened out."

The man laughed out loud. "Afraid of what Sam might say, or was that too much like Loran?"

"Well, I don't know. Sam hasn't seen the navel ring yet…" Brooke sighed. "Yeah, I guess it is a little too much like Loran."

Peter's brow furrowed as he dropped his gaze to her abdomen. "Not seen it yet?" Puzzlement was written all over his face. "What the hell are you waiting for?"

The woman was silent. Casting her eyes down to the floor, she took in a breath and released it with a shrug. "I guess, I just want it to be perfect."

Grabbing his chest with both hands as if exaggerating a heart attack, "You mean you two haven't..." his wide eyes pleaded with her to prove him wrong.

"No."

"I don't know about you, Brooke." He shook his head. "You're sure not the person that the studios painted Loran to be. But then again, you never were."

"I never was, Peter. I'm still not."

"Maybe that's what saved you from becoming like me and James." Peter moved away from her, ashamed of the path he had taken earlier in his life.

"What..." Brooke paused then asked, "the fact that I decided to keep my virginity?" She smirked, thinking of the many times she was seduced but never gave in. "The music was everything to me. I never cared about the sex or the drugs."

Peter looked up at her after sitting down at the small table that was in the room. "Maybe that's what was wrong. We only cared enough about it to get the sex."

"What about now?" She calmly asked.

He thought for a moment, and then answered her. "I know that's what it is for James," Peter nodded, "even now." The man grew quiet for a moment then closed his eyes and sighed out the word, "Me? I think I'm past that. I'd like to look back at my life, say I did that and be damn proud of it. Yeah, there's more to life than just sex, Brooke. I see that now."

"Good boy!" She was proud of his turn around on life and let him know it. "So..." She gauged that the seriousness of the conversation needing a little lifting, "Do you think Sam would mind if I pierced my nose?" She tried to stay as straight-faced as she could. "Small hoop, maybe?" Brooke looked at her friend eagerly awaiting his answer.

"Hmmm…" the man looked at her nose, evaluating the potential. "I don't think she'd be real crazy about it. I can't see her wanting to mar that pretty face of yours with any more holes."

Brooke chuckled as she sat down and grabbed for her cell phone, "You want to say 'Hi' to her?" There was a twinkle in her eye as she added, "She could tell you all about her cousin."

The man's face lit up. "Where? When?"

Holding the phone up for him to see, Brooke hit the speed dial number for Sam and winked as she raised it to her ear, waiting to hear the young woman's sweet voice. "It's ringing…" she cautioned him.

Twisting in his chair, Peter turned to look at his reflection in the darkened television screen, straightening the part in his hair and slicking down errant locks with a good dose of his own spit.

"It's a phone call you idiot." Brooke bust out laughing at Peter's sudden attention to how he looked. "No one can see you." She watched as the man scowled at her and pouted.

The phone was picked up on the other end and the warmth of Sam's being was broadcasted through the air with the sound of her "Hello."

A smile came to Brooke's face when she heard Sam's voice. "Hi there, Sexy! Is C.C. taking you to the house?"

Sam giggled, then answered in a sultry tone, "Yeah. Sexy…hmm?"

"Hey, I think you are. Keep talking like that. I like it," Brooke purred her answer right back at the woman.

"I like the way you think, Brooke." Sam could feel herself beginning to melt with the soft sexy tones that were being generated from the other end of the conversation. Struggling to stay on track, she moved the conversation along. "Ah…C.C. said that she would, just as soon as her last class is over.

"Baby?"

Sam had let her mind wander and absentmindedly answered, "Yeah, what?"

"Do you think I should pierce something? Peter and I went out last night and he pierced his eyebrow." There was absolute quiet on the other end of the phone, "Sam…what are you doing?"

"Hmmm…just thinking about those eyes of yours," the blonde said dreamily.

"You want me to pierce my eyes?" Dark brows furrowed, "That might hurt, Hon."

"No silly, that would be too distracting..." Sam imagined Brooke's blue eyes. "At least for me," she confided.

"So, what do you think?" Brooke asked again.

"I like your eyes and the surrounding area just like it is."

The dark-haired woman smiled, "Well, I like you and all your surrounding areas too." She looked over at Peter and whispered, "No eyebrow. She likes them just the way they are."

"I bet, even the ones you haven't seen yet," Sam giggled, "little though that they are." Sam thought about how much more they were finding out about one another, both mentally and in the physical sense.

"I think you're perfect, Sam." There was silence for a long minute as each savored the moment. Brooke let a tiny laugh escape as she went to the next subject for the conversation to move in. "So, Peter dared me last night to pierce something."

"Dared you to pierce?" Sam's eyes grew wide with shock. "Whoa! Did I hear you correctly? Did you just say he dared you? You didn't, did you?"

"Yeah, he dared me," Brooke reiterated.

"Gee Brooke, I'm not sure. I mean what if it gets infected or something?"

Brooke laughed, "Don't worry, I didn't do it Honey. Besides, my other piercing didn't get infected. Oops!" She slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing that she'd just left it slip out.

Running Brooke's image with a fine tooth comb in her mind, Sam let out a loud sigh. "What other piercing?" the shaky voice came over the phone.

The older woman smiled weakly. "Ah…My belly button. I've had it for years. The piercing, that is, not my belly button. Although, I've have had that for years too."

"…And you've been hiding it from me for what reason?"

"I haven't been hiding it. You've just never seen me with my shirt off, only hiked up in the back or the buttons opened at the collar."

"Hmmm…The mental images." Sam said a little seductively.  
"Behave, Sam." Brooke turned away from Peter's gaze and whispered into the phone. "Soon, Baby."

Sam sighed and muttered under her breath. "It's getting harder by the minute."

Brooke raised an eyebrow and grinned evilly. "Is it now? Sam, I had no idea."

The poor blonde found her pulse beginning to race and gulped. "Well, ah...what do you think?"

"What do I think?" Brooke lowered her voice and let the words roll off her lips, "Hmmm…I think…" _I think I love you. So, what am I so afraid of?_ Brooke's inner voice screamed the lyrics of an old song in her head.

"Forget it, Brooke, just come home soon." Sam could not believe the need that her body was exhibiting with every word Brooke spoke.

Sensing the torture that Sam was going through, Brooke apologized. "Sorry, Darlin'." The woman's eyes shifted to the man across the table from her, "Oh, hey…Petey wants to say hi."

"Sure, put him on." She waited to hear the phone exchange hands. " Hey, Peter. How are you doing?"

"Hey there, Toots. I'm doing okay." Peter smiled, warmed by her friendly greeting. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, but I'll be much better when Brooke gets back."

"Hey, did you hear? I pierced my eyebrow," Peter said proudly. "And don't worry, she'll be home soon."

Sam laughed, "Yeah, but with how many holes?"

"Just the normal amount and one set more." Peter teased the young woman. "I dared Brooke to pierce her tongue or her nose."

"And how long will it take her to get through the metal detectors at the airport?" Sam teased him right back.

"Ah, Sam…she wouldn't do it."

"Good woman," Sam muttered under her breath. "I knew she had some brains."

"Well, I think it would look good on her." Peter winked at Brooke, watching as she just shook her head in disbelief of his merciless teasing.

"Anything, Petey, would look good on her. But is the world ready for it?"

"Hmm…Now **that** is a thought. I don't know about the nose, but as far as the tongue..." Peter cleared his throat. "Well, that wouldn't be for me to judge, but **you** might like it."

"Hmmm…I'll have to think about that one...long and hard."

"Just like her, huh?" He flashed an evil grin at Brooke then giggled, wondering if either of the two women knew what he was referring to.

"You, Peter, are bad."

Smiling, Peter acknowledged the statement, "That, I am."

"And you do it so well, too." Sam laughed, then became very somber with her next thought. "Hey Petey, make sure she gets back as soon as possible. Okay?"

Peter turned a serious eye at Brooke, smiling warmly as he agreed, "No problem." He could feel the need in Sam's voice and realized for the first time what a good thing Brooke had lucked into. "So, what about this cousin of yours that I'm hearing about from Brooke? Is she cute? Does she look anything like you? Anything at all?"

"Crystal? Is that who she's told you about?" Sam shook her head. "Did she tell you about the crush Crystal had on you when we were growing up?"

"She said you had a cousin who liked me, kind of…" Peter played with the cover of the phone, acting shy.

"Well, she's my mother's sister's daughter. So…" Sam drew the answer out. "Yeah, she has a little of my looks."

"Sweet!" Peter bounced up and down in his chair like a toddler. "Anything else you can tell me about her? Is she single?"

"She's a couple of years older than me." Sam decided to let Peter off the hook, "Very single. In fact, she hardly ever dates anyone." She paused for a moment, then added, "And if you're wondering…she's straight."

"Hmmm...Okay, that's good to know." Peter wiggled his eyebrows in jest.

"I believe Crystal still thinks if she waits long enough, she'll meet you."

"Really, huh?" Peter's voice crackled like a teenager's reaching puberty. "Maybe I'll have to see what I can do about that."

"Maybe sometime in the not too distant future." Sam was already plotting in her mind for the two of them to meet. "Hey, it was nice talking to you, Peter. Can you put Brooke back on?"

"Maybe…" Peter trailed off whispering as he thought. "Ah…We'll see. Well, Cutes, here's your girl. Talk to you soon."

Brooke accepted the phone and held it lovingly to her ear. "Hey, Baby. See, I behaved."

"Yeah, that's a good girl." Sam teased the older woman, "Behave away from home…" Sam paused, finishing the sentence in her head. _And save all that badness for me. _"Do you think you'll be home for dinner or later in the evening?" The young woman asked, hoping for the earlier time.

"Tonight?"

"Of course, tonight."

"Well, the jet is bringing me home. A commercial flight would take too long."

"So, should I plan on dinner with you or not?" Sam sighed thinking better of it, "Or…are you tired?"

A low rumble gathered then grew in Brooke's chest as she thought about being tired at the sight of Sam. "I'll be wide awake when I see you, Darlin'."

"I'm sure you will be." The blonde responded with a coyness all her own. "Okay, then I'll surprise you with something to nibble on." Sam covered her mouth, wondering what Brooke thought about after hearing that statement. Even though the woman was alone, she could still feel the heat of the blush traveling up her neck.

"I'll see you soon, Baby." Brooke's voice became very soft as she admitted, "I miss you."

"Miss you, too. Bye Brooke." Sam didn't want the conversation to end but she knew it had to.

"I love you," Brooke said without trying to hide it from Peter.

Sam smiled as she felt the words warm her heart and soothe her aching soul. "I was waiting to hear that. I love you too," she whispered, knowing their time on the phone was coming to an end.

"Bye, Sam."

"Hurry home," the blonde implored one more time, then sighed before saying her last word. "Bye."

Peter watched as Brooke gazed at the phone for a moment, then slowly ended the call by hitting a button. He didn't want to disrupt her thoughts, but after a few minutes, seeing his old band mate drinking in all the love that had been sent her way by one small blonde, he just couldn't keep from saying it. "Man, Brooke. You got it ba-a-a-ad," he drew out the last word.

Brooke turned to look him directly in the eye. "Yes, I do." She tried to hold back the smile that was straining to come to her face.

The man studied her for a moment, then nodded. "It looks good on you…love, I mean."

The woman got up and moved over to the mirror above the dresser in the motel room, staring into it at her reflection. Nodding her head approvingly, Brooke turned back to Peter. "It does, doesn't it?"

Peter flashed her a knowing smile but remained silent.

"Come on," Brooke grabbed her jacket and went to stand by the door. "I'm starving," she smirked, finishing the thought in her head, _And not only for food._ Green eyes and golden hair filled her mind. "We got a few hours to kill before I leave. Let's go eat and see what goodie I can find to take home to my girl." Brooke winked, knowing that the best treat would just be getting herself home and showering her girl with kisses.

* * *

Sam stepped back from the suitcase that she was packing and took a good look around the room. _Nope, can't think of another thing to take._ She shook her head and then bent over to zip up the case.

The excitement of seeing Brooke again was mounting as she felt the butterflies coming to life in her stomach. They had only been physically away from each other for three days, but it seemed more like three years. Sam's thoughts drifted and she found herself thinking about her next semester coming up. _God, how will I ever make it through four months without her? I just have to get an internship closer to home._ Sam's lips curled into a smile at that thought. _Home…I'm already thinking of her as home. Okay, Sam, you know what you have to do. No time to start chickening out now. Just think of how good it's going to feel being in her arms…feeling her kisses and her loving touch._

The young woman could feel a warm sensation spreading throughout her body as she closed her eyes and imagined what it would be like to be loved body, mind, and soul. So absorbed into that dream world was Sam that she never heard C.C. enter the room.

The brunette opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she saw the serene expression on her roommate's face. Not wanting to disturb the obviously wonderful daydream that Sam was having, C.C. quietly sat down on her bed and waited for the moment to pass. Seeing the blush creep slowly up Sam's neck and over her cheeks, C.C. wondered just how far things had gone between her sister and the young woman before her on the single night in Jersey that they had spent together.

Slowly, the blonde came back to the reality of the world around her, as she let out a long held breath and fanned herself with her hands for a few seconds. "Oh my!" Sam hid her face in her hands and muttered, "That was a good one. God, if only…" she turned to see C.C. sitting on her bed through the cracks between her fingers that still hid her face and stopped talking to herself. "Ah…Hi, C.C." The embarrassed woman lowered her hands and with one gave a little wave in the brunette's direction.

C.C. smiled broadly and waved back at Sam. "You got everything packed?" The brunette motioned to the suitcase on the bed.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "I got everything that I'll need in these two." The blonde got up from the bed, taking the suitcase with her and walked toward the door, setting the bag down on the floor. She took the light jacket from the chair and draped it over her arm. "Do you think you could help me out with that other bag?" She motioned toward the suitcase that sat next to her bed.

"Okay." C.C. got up from the bed and went over to the suitcase. "So, I shouldn't expect you back this weekend, right?"

"Nope." The blonde wiggled her eyebrows and smiled coyly, "Not until Monday morning at my first class."

The brunette bent over to grasp the suitcase. "Gee, with all this luggage I'd have thought you were going to stay the week." She went to lift the bag but was met with resistance. "Damn! What do you have in here...bricks?" C.C. flexed what little muscle she owned and pulled the bag up from the floor.

"Ah…Just a few things that I want to take with me." Sam smiled and gave her roommate a little giggle.

Struggling with the bag to the door, C.C. thought out loud, "Well, either you've taken up wearing armor or…" The brunette looked up at her roommate, seeing the innocent look that was on her face. Putting one hand up, C.C. waved the comment off. "I don't want to know, do I?"

"Its nothing bad, C.C., honest." Sam's green eyes opened wide. "It's just a few props...ah...I mean..."

"T-M-I." C.C. went out the door and down the hall to the elevator as Sam followed her out and shut the door, locking it.

"Right." Sam paused until she was standing next to C.C. as they waited for the elevator to arrive. "Just think of it as books, C.C., nothing but books." The blonde held a tight-lipped smile in place, not wanting to lose it in the well-traveled hallway.

The ding of the elevator bell sounded just as C.C. was opening her mouth to speak. Thinking better of what she was going to say she waited until they were alone behind the closed doors of the elevator car. "Planning on doing a little manual reading until my sister gets home?"

Sam stood staring straight ahead at the elevator doors. "Let's just say that this is one course I intend to ace." The blonde's mouth curled slightly as she fought the urge not to turn around and look at C.C. Within seconds, the car stopped and the doors opened, allowing Sam an open pathway to the lobby. Nonchalantly Sam threw the words over her shoulder as she started out, "You coming C.C.?"

The flabbergasted woman picked up the heavy suitcase with both hands and followed her roommate out through the lobby and into the late afternoon sun. Crossing the small parking lot, C.C. made it without stopping until they reached her truck. Placing the suitcase on the ground, the tired woman stood up straight and stretched her back. "Hey, Sam. I just have a quick stop to make, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, that's okay." Sam lowered the tailgate and put her bag in the bed of the truck. "Ah…where are we stopping?"

C.C. grabbed the suitcase with both hands and hoisted it up to the truck before answering. "_W_ell," the brunette blew her bangs out of her eyes with a mighty puff of air, "my hair's been getting in my eyes so I wanted to have my bangs trimmed." The brunette pushed the suitcase into the bed of the truck, then closed the tailgate. "I was thinking that it's right on the way to Brooke's…"

The blonde walked around to the passenger side of the vehicle and looked at her own long blonde hair in the side mirror. "Hmm...That might be a good idea C.C." Sam tilted her head from side to side as she studied her reflection in the mirror. "Do you think that I would look older with shorter hair?"

The brunette thought about the question as she came around the vehicle and opened the driver's door, hopping up into the seat. "Older? I don't know. Maybe…"

Sam took one last look in the mirror. "More mature, maybe?" She opened the door and started to climb up into the cab of the truck. "You know, I am going to be twenty-one next week."

"Hmmm..." C.C. looked over to the blonde. "Maybe."

"Come on, let's go." Sam motioned toward the road as she reached for her seat-belt.

"Good God, next week, already." C.C. teased, then winked at her passenger as she tightened the seat-belt and reached to insert the key.

"Yeah, good-bye childhood and hello to the world of being a legal adult." Sam rolled down her window and looked over to the driver with a devilish grin on her face.

"Woohoo!" C.C. let out a yelp. "Not too much of a difference, you know. But, there is one thing that you can definitely do." The driver stole a glance at her passenger as she turned around to back out of the parking space. "You can lose the fake I.D.'s." C.C. pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the highway.

"Yeah..." Sam ran her hands through her long, blonde hair and smirked, "Well, I plan on losing more than that." She shook her long mane, letting the wind whip the golden locks as she laughed with the feeling of freedom it gave her.

"Really?" C.C.'s eyes grew bigger as she grabbed tightly onto the steering wheel. "You don't mean..."

"Yeah, I do mean."

C.C. turned her head sharply to the right to see Sam twirling a lock of blonde hair in her fingers and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Sam nodded her head as though she were making her mind up. "Out with the old and in with the new."

"OHMYGOD!" C.C. gasped almost losing control of the truck. "You're going to seduce my sister, aren't you?"

Sam continued, "You're looking at a woman in love." Sam sighed, then suddenly realized that she was missing something vital that was going on. "What?" She asked grabbing on to the handle above the passenger door and sat up straight in her seat.

Concern-filled brown eyes glanced over to Sam then back to the road ahead of the vehicle. "What do you mean, what?" C.C. paused only a few seconds before asking again. "What, what?"

Sam giggled. "I was talking about cutting my hair." She looked over to C.C., "You know, looking a little more mature for Brooke."

The brunette openly blushed. "Oops. Oh, ah...sorry." C.C. tried to shake the images of seduction from her mind.

"Although..." Sam brought a finger to her mouth as she thought. "That may not be such a bad idea," she muttered under her breath but loud enough for the driver to hear. She took a quick look at C.C. to see if she heard her, then smiled knowing that she did.

"I am so embarrassed. I'm sorry, Sam." C.C. apologized. "I just thought..." the brunette took one hand off the steering wheel and shielded her face from Sam. "Oh my god."

The blonde sat back with a smile on her face thinking, _If she only knew how close we already came on Tuesday. _

* * *

The old, rusted-out Cadillac drove along the tarmac, coming to a halt just several yards from the bottom of the portable stairway when Peter turned to his passenger. "Okay, Brooke." He turned off the ignition and patted the steering wheel. "There you go. Me and the dream machine here wouldn't let you down. "See," he gazed out around the multitude of things hanging from the rear-view mirror, "looks like the jet is just waiting for you to board." Peter smiled broadly at his old friend.

"Yeah, and to think we're only ten minutes later than I originally planned for." Brooke raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that they'd give me such a hard time? So, the dream machine has a few little spots of rust…" he caressed the wheel lovingly. "She's got the best engine a man could want. Able to run long and hard into the night with nary a drop of lubricant. They don't make them like that anymore, Brooke."

"God, why do all you men think of cars as some kind of sex object." As soon as it was out Brooke threw her left hand up and halted any comment coming her way. "Not now, Petey. I've got a plane to catch and a girl to get home to." Brooke reached down and opened the passenger door. "Hey, thanks." She winked at him then started to get out.

"Anything for you, Brooke." The man laughed, "Well, really for Sam."

"Oh, so I'm nothing, huh? What are you doing…trying to steal my girl, are you?" Brooke teased him as she reached in for her jacket.

"Who, me? Nope, but I might be interested in that cousin of hers." Peter wiggled his eyebrows.

Brooke smiled, throwing the jacket over her shoulder, then grabbed her laptop and briefcase. "I'll have those tapes mastered by the time you guys get there next week."

"That will be great. Take your time. I know that you'll be a little busy," Peter winked at her after getting out of the driver's side, "this weekend."

"I hope," she muttered under her breath. "I can't wait until she hears that new song. You think James can pull it off?"

"If he's in the mind to, he'll do it." Peter walked around to the trunk and opened it, removing the couple of suitcases that belonged to Brooke and set them down on the tarmac.

"All I can say is he better be in the mind a week from Tuesday." Brooke turned toward the jet and motioned for them to take her luggage.

"So, that's Sam's birthday, right?"

"Yeah, October 30." Brooke looked at her friend and chuckled, "I'm sure I can get her cousin there, too." She watched his expression change to one of joy.

"Great. I like that even better." Peter closed the trunk and walked around the car toward Brooke. "Count me in."

Brooke handed her briefcase and laptop to the plane's crew. "You bet." She turned back to Peter and held out her arms.

Peter clasped his hands around her shoulders in a friendly embrace, then whispered in her ear, "Tell Sam I said hello."

"Will do, Peter." She hugged him just a little tighter then released her grip and backed away. "Work on that song some more. I want it to be perfect for her." She reached out and gave him a little punch on the shoulder with her fist. "I'll see you soon, Pete."

"I will and don't worry about it." He turned and started to walk back to his car, then called back over his shoulder, "Next week, Brooke. Bye."

"Take care of yourself, Peter." Brooke smiled at the man as he walked over to his car, watching him turn slightly toward her and wave.

"Don't I always?" He laughed, seeing her wave him off as she started climbing the steps to board the plane. Then he got into his car and drove off the tarmac.

* * *

Reaching the door of the jet, Brooke stepped inside and was greeted by one of the staff. "Good evening, Ms. Gordon. I've placed your laptop and briefcase next to your favorite chair." The medium built redhead smiled and pointed the way. "If you need anything just let me know, I'll be more than happy to accommodate you anyway that I can."

Brooke nodded and smiled politely. "Yes, thank you, Christie." The executive started to walk toward the seat when she stopped and turned abruptly, "Who's piloting for me? Is it Johnnie and Rae?"

"Who else? We all jumped at the chance when they told us it was the boss flying." Christie winked. "Don't you worry, we'll get you home safe and sound."

"Tell the girls that I said thanks." Brooke nodded, then sat down and snapped the seat-belt around her waist. After settling in, she retrieved her laptop from its case and logged in, pulling up the song she had written the previous weekend.

'Every day I walk down and see you passing by…' Within seconds of reading the first verse, Brooke could already hear the melody running through her head, while images of Sam came floating about the recesses of her mind. _God, Sam…I miss you so much, Baby._

She inhaled deeply and read the next line. _'Every hour I can't even close my eyes without seeing you…' _Images of Sam the last time she was in Brooke's company flooded her senses like water rushing a dam. _I can't wait to get home and hold you…kiss you…feel your breath on my neck and your long hair tickling my chin as you wrap your arms around me…running your fingertips down my spine…your hands… _Brooke closed her eyes and groaned as she thought of Sam and the last night that they had spent together. _God, if I hadn't stopped us we would have made love right there in that cheap motel room._

Her eyes focused back on the computer screen and she read the line that her eyes fell upon. _'I've spent so long on the outside looking in, just to see your smile shining through the dim; Breaking through these walls around this crying heart. One look from you and it all falls apart…'_ Green eyes came to her mind, along with the look of love that she had seen there the last time they were saying goodbye. The memory of the tender touch of her young lips and the passionate embraces as they had longed for the moment not to end. Brooke could feel her heart beating faster and her breathing becoming more rapid as each remembered sensation began to drive her body into a frenzy of wanton emotions. _God…I need to watch these thoughts I'm having. They're definitely leading somewhere they shouldn't… at least without Sam being here._

The dark-haired woman shook her head, trying to clear her mind of images and emotions that she could do nothing about here on the plane. Brooke let her gaze go to the source of light, and she stared out at the clouds. _Clouds? When did we…? _"Christie," Brooke called out. Seeing the woman's head poke around the corner of the small galley she asked, "When did we take off? I didn't feel any…"

The crew member smiled, "A few minutes ago, Ms. Gordon. Is there something you need?"

Blue eyes darted back and forth under furrowed brows, "No, thanks. I guess I was so absorbed in what I was thinking about that I didn't realize we were airborne already."

Brooke reached for the phone on the wall next to her chair. Picking it up, she was soon met by a pleasant sounding voice on the other end.

"Your Pilot Johnnie at your service, Ma'am."

"Johnnie, hello. I just called to compliment you on that almost undetectable take off, thank you. I just realized that we were in flight."

"Thanks, Ms. Gordon. The pleasure is all mine." There was silence for a moment then the pilot asked, "Is there anything else?"

"Ah…" Brooke hesitated then asked, "We are moving at top speed, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am, top speed coming up." Johnnie's hand went to the controls and Rae followed suit setting a course for Virginia, the state known for its beaches and lovers.

* * *

The crisp breeze stood as a constant reminder of her surroundings as Sam walked along the sandy beach with Mario at her heels. Nowhere on campus did she have an opportunity like this. Sam looked out at the horizon, listening to the sound of the surf and the seagulls. The occasional bark from the husky at her side sent warm thoughts of the dog's owner directly to her brain. Sam found herself wondering how many times Brooke had done exactly this same thing that she was doing right now.

The ocean waves rolled in and then drifted back out to sea, much like her musings right now of that dark-haired woman who possessed most of her waking thoughts and definitely ruled all of her dreams. The blonde wrapped her arms around herself trying to stave off the chill, wishing that it were Brooke's arms instead of her own.

"Come on, Mario. I think it's time we go home and warm up a little." She watched as the dog listened with perked-up ears when she said the word home. "You missed being home all week, didn't you boy?" Sam bent over and petted the husky that was hell bent on lavishing her with kisses. "Enough, Mario." Sam laughed as the dog continued his friendly assault on her face. "Okay, you're giving them to me for your mommy, right?" Sam thought back to the night of C.C.'s birthday party and Brooke's decree that every kiss of Mario's was actually four of her own. A big smile came to the blonde's face. "She loves me that much, huh Boy?" Sam got up and started walking back to the house. "Come on, Mario. It's time for us to go get ready for your mommy. But first, I think I'll make myself a nice mug of hot chocolate."

_Chocolate…_Sam's mind flashed back to several nights ago in New Jersey. _God did I have to say chocolate? I'll never learn._ Sam took in a deep breath and could almost smell the aroma of chocolate as her thoughts gained a toehold on her senses. Sam's feet kept walking as her mind took its own path, reliving Tuesday night and all the fun that a little bottle of chocolate had brought to two grown women. It wasn't long before Sam could almost taste the dark, bitter confection that had been drizzled on that long pillar of a neck as she kissed her way to those scrumptious lips._ Dessert…who needs dessert when I have Brooke?_

The woman sighed, letting her hand start its old familiar pattern of raking through her long blonde hair as she daydreamed. Then she remembered. She'd had her haircut and the long tresses were now back on the floor at the beauty shop. The reality of the moment brought her back to the present. "Good gods, speaking of desserts, I wonder if she has a thing for shortcake."

Sam stopped at the kitchen door before opening it and glanced at her reflection in the glass. "Well, Mario…" she turned her head from side to side, pulling at the short blonde hair wisping around her neck. "I guess we'll find out soon enough." She opened the door, then looked back at the dog sitting there on the deck. "Come on, Mario. I'll race you to the shower."

* * *

The tall woman made her way in the door, juggling the two pieces of luggage and a briefcase in her hands while she brandished the laptop with its shoulder carry strap like some ammo belt slung around her chest. Mario, the official greeter of the house, sat waiting for her to get inside with his tail wagging like the strong beat of fast song. Muted whimpers tugged at Brooke's heart the minute she heard them and within seconds after closing the door with her foot, she was kneeling down to meet her precious pup.

"Hey, Boy." She giggled as he licked her face and hands. "Didja miss me?"

Brooke petted the animal for a minute or two before standing up and taking the laptop bag from around her chest. Grabbing the briefcase, she placed both cases on the small desk just inside the corner of the living room. Looking around, the woman could see no sign of Sam and turned back to her trusted pet. "Okay, Mario, go find Sam." Brooke watched as the dog scampered off down the hall.

"Sam," Brooke called out but received no answer. "Hmmm…guess I'm going to have to seek you out."

Taking a piece of luggage in each of her hands, the woman walked briskly toward the stairway. "Sam…" she called out as she rounded the corner of the hall at the bottom of the steps. There was still no answer so she started up the stairs, being careful not to catch the luggage on the railing.

Stepping out of the shower, Sam reached for the towel on the counter and wrapped it around her head like she'd done every day of her life. The towel seemed to be too big now since she changed her hairstyle and so she swapped it for the smaller towel from the rack. A shiver ran up the blonde's back and she grabbed the discarded towel, wrapping it around her body, patting at it to dry her clean, wet skin. Feeling warmer, she took the ends of the towel that hung around her back, looping them one over the other binding them together at her chest, then she took the few steps out into the hallway where Mario sat waiting for her. Together, they made their way into Brooke's room.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Brooke ventured down the hall toward her room. She rounded the corner and walked in through the open door. "Sam?" She called out as her eyes swept the room for any signs of the blonde.

Hearing her name, Sam looked up to see the tall woman standing in the doorway. Reacting on instinct alone, the blonde took off across the room as Brooke dropped her bags. Laughing as she tried to hold the towel to her body, Sam ran into the older woman's outstretched arms. "God, I missed you."

Their lips met in a kiss as Sam's arms encircled her. "Mmm…I missed you." Brooke returned the kiss and shifted her hands finding nothing but slightly damp skin to grab onto.

"I bet you did." Sam glanced to her shoulder and saw Brooke's hand draped over her skin before she was distracted by another kiss.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" Her lips were drawn into another soft kiss.

Brooke tilted her head in the other direction, changing the angle of her kiss. Leaning back, she laid feather light kisses down Sam's jaw until she was just under the blonde's ear. The tall woman moved in closer, then she looked down. That's when Brooke saw the uncovered, well-rounded buttocks of the young woman directly in her view. Raising an eyebrow, she appreciated the view for a moment then softly stated, "You're naked, Sam."

The young woman nudged her with her head. "No I'm not. I've got a towel on." Her mind obviously too distracted to listen to reason.

"Yeah…You've got a towel on your head…" Brooke pointed out as she slowly let her hands run down Sam's back and pulled her tighter against her body.

Glancing quickly down her body, Sam grinned looking back up at Brooke as she zeroed in for another kiss, first on the older woman's mouth then continuing to move down her neck with reckless abandon.

The dark-haired woman took in a breath and stated the fact, again. "Sam, you're naked."

"Oops! I ah…I guess I lost my grip on the towel there." Sam giggled nervously and leaned in to kiss the tender flesh above Brooke's collar as an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

Craning her neck for the best view possible, Brooke admired the length of Sam's backside, causing her heart rate to almost double. "_Y_ou are _so_ naked…and so beautiful."

Sam chuckled as she said, "And you are so fully clothed." The blonde started to tug at the shirt that Brooke was wearing until she had the taller woman's mouth pressed up against her own in a kiss. Small nimble fingers then worked diligently to unbutton the clothing for better access. Finally, after coming up for air, Sam huskily muttered, "So, are you going to get naked too or am I going to get dressed?"

The decision was simple. "Uh… Let me go wash New Jersey off of me, because I have **so** lost interest in you getting dressed."

The young woman exaggerated a sniff at Brooke's clothing. "That might be a good idea with all that garbage they dump up there." Sam pushed on Brooke's shoulders, trying to distance herself from the woman. "You've got ten minutes. Now, go get a shower."

With shaky legs, Brooke backed into the hall and down the few feet to the bathroom, never taking her eyes off of Sam as the young woman followed her out. Making the turn into the bathroom, Brooke tripped through the doorway, barely catching herself on the door frame. Sticking her head out into the hall again, she flashed a toothy smile, then disappeared into the room yelling, "Be right out. It'll only take me a minute."

"I'll be here when you come out," Sam reassured her, then laughed as she shook her head. "God, that is so adorable." Before she made it back into the bedroom, Sam could already hear the sound of the shower running.

The young woman settled herself in front of the dresser mirror as she undid the towel from her head and briskly rubbed it over her short hair. Stopping to survey her effort, Sam shook her head, letting the neatly styled cut find its natural part. "Hmmm…so this is what they mean by wash and wear hair." The blonde smiled at her own reflection in the mirror as the soft sound of Brooke's singing filtered through the air, causing Sam to think about the upcoming evening.

Moving gracefully around the room, Sam lit the candles that she had brought with her in that heavy suitcase, leaving the last two on the nightstand. _If C.C. only knew what kind of props I was talking about. Come to think of it…I wonder what she __**was**__ thinking of. _She crossed to the other side of the large bed, taking the bottle of wine and pouring some into the two glasses. After setting the bottle back down, the last two peach scented candles were lit. A beseeching smile graced Sam's lips as she blew the flame on the match out and watched the wisps of smoke travel heavenward intermingling along their paths.

"Okay, Sam," the blonde sighed as she stretched out on the king-size bed. "You knew it was coming." She noticed that the sound of water running in the shower had stopped, alerting her that Brooke would be coming soon. "Now just go with it." Taking in a deep, calming breath, Sam waited for the return of her tall friend.

Brooke hurriedly dried her wet skin and out of habit more than anything, took the silk robe off the hook on the door and pulled it onto her arms and shoulders, letting it gape open in the front. Using the large bath towel to dry her hair, Brooke left the bath and started walking down the hall toward her room. _Hmmm…maybe I should think about putting a shower in that master bath? Guess I'm gonna have to think about that._ With only a step or two more before she stood at her bedroom door, Brooke sufficed that her hair was as dry as it would ever be and leaned back far enough to take aim. She banked the shot off the bathroom door with the balled up towel to at least get it out of the hallway.

Shaking her damp hair out to help it dry, Brooke smiled, knowing that luck had been with her to come home so early. She stepped into the doorway and was frozen by the sight of the woman on her bed, basking in the soft glow of candlelight. Blue eyes traveled the length of the compact body starting at the delicate feet, roaming over the curves of the torso and stopping at the short blonde hair on the woman's head. She turned into the doorway with her hand holding onto the frame on one side while her shoulder braced against the other side to steady herself, allowing the front of her robe to hang open.

Seeing Brooke come into the doorway, Sam scowled, "Hey, that's not fair. Where's my…" the woman smiled in appreciation as Brooke's arm rose as she grabbed the door frame and the opening of the robe revealed more and more of the well-proportioned body underneath it. "Oh, I do like that open robe look." Sam's eyes roved up and down the exposed curves and already she could feel her heart beating faster just seeing the dark mound of curly hair that marked the apex at the top of Brooke's legs.

Brooke's mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out of it. She gulped and took in a deep breath, then started again. "I…I thought you'd like the…"

Sam rolled up onto her side, shaking her short hair before letting her head come to rest on her hand that was propped on the pillow. "New look?" The blonde asked with the hint of a smile on her lips, as she tried to keep her own body under control.

The mesmerized woman could only nod as she tried unsuccessfully to form a coherent thought. The short styled, blonde hair certainly struck her as adding an air of sophistication to the already alluring woman before her. The shorter body, so well proportioned with its rolling expanses of skin, gave rise to the gentle swell of young breasts.

"I love what it does for you." Sam's green eyes twinkled in the flickering candlelight, amazed at the affect she was having on the older woman who could only nod her head again in affirmation.

The blonde sat up rather seductively, letting her legs dangle off the side of the bed. She faced Brooke while she leaned back on her arms for support. "So, do you like it." She gave her head a little shake, then cocked it to one side as she drank in the view that was being presented to her. "I thought I'd surprise you."

"Uh-huh…" Brooke gulped again, finally finding her voice. "Sam...I...you're..."

The young woman sat up watching the stunned look on her friend's face. "Brooke if it's that bad…" Sam pulled at the short blonde hair self-consciously now. "I'll let it grow in again."

"No!" Brooke blurted out, moving over to the bed and kneeling down in front of the woman. "It's gorgeous." Blue eyes re-evaluated Sam's features. The dancing eyes filled with love, the delicate nose, and the luscious, inviting lips that Brooke wanted to press her own against all came together to form something of rare beauty. "You're just so..." she paused for a moment, then let a faint smile turn the corners of her mouth upward when the correct word finally came to her, "…gorgeous!"

The compliment was totally unexpected and caused Sam's shyness to manifest itself. That was the one thing that no one but her father had ever said to her. Still, not sure of herself or the moment that they were in, Sam asked, "Then why are you staring?"

"I never thought that the woman who rules my every fantasy would be naked on my bed." Brooke's face turned red from embarrassment at her admission. "Sam…" blue eyes searched green ones, hoping to see some flicker of understanding. "I'm…I'm…simply flabbergasted…among other things." Already Brooke could feel the needs of her body starting to cry out as she responded to everything that her senses were assimilating.

Sam struggled to accept that she would be someone's fantasy. "You really think so? You're not just saying that, are you?"

"No, Baby. I love it." Brooke reached up and ran her fingers through Sam's hair. "I love **you**." Her roaming gaze focused in on Sam's eyes.

"Really? …Honestly?" Sam searched Brooke's face, wanting only to see the raw truth.

Almost breathlessly Brooke confirmed Sam's wish, "Yes."

The blonde sighed as she wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck. Staring at one another, they could see the love being reflected back in each other's eyes. Their lips slowly called out to one another as they closed the distance between them. The soft touch of their lips in featherweight kisses acted like a catalyst as their senses came to life with a vengeance.

The young woman could feel her body coming to life as all of her systems checked in. The overpowering urge to have this woman make love to her became evident as an unfamiliar tingling sensation coursed through her body, finally coming to rest in her core as it had just been awakened. Sam could feel her own warm wetness swelling right along with her desire.

Brooke rolled her shoulders and let the robe slowly slide down her arms until it lay on the floor around her feet. Like magnets attracted together by some unyielding force, their bodies came together for the first time. Skin touching skin, warm mounds of craving flesh were just waiting for the first tingling sensations of orgasmic delight.

Slowly guiding Sam down onto the bed as they moved together, Brooke enjoyed the grasp that the young woman had on her body. The gentle touch was filled with love and need, stirring the passion that the older woman had locked away for years. Wrapping her long arms around the smaller woman, Brooke rolled them both over until Sam was stretched out and laying on top of her larger body. Still locked in a passion-filled kiss, Brooke's hands began to roam yet unexplored territories along Sam's back, sending chills, as well as arousing sensations, along the blonde's spine.

As the kiss ended, Sam looked at the woman beneath her. Whether it was the sexy look on the woman's face or the smell of freshly washed hair, the young blonde filled her mind with the essence that was the woman before her. They had triggered feelings that she had only dreamed about before. Having her senses assaulted from just about every side, the young woman gave a coy smile as she let the words come out much like a purr from her mouth, "Hmm…Now this **is **a nice view."

The dark-haired woman smiled and gave the woman in her arms a little tighter of a hug. "Well, this is a nice feeling." Brooke marveled at the full body touch that was being etched into her mind as all firsts were bound to be. Her heart fluttered with anticipation of filling that place in her mind with many experiences that included Sam for the rest of her life.

"And don't I know it." Sam closed her eyes and began her own little series of explorations along Brooke's shoulders and sides, feeling the soft, warm body as it exposed the hills and valleys of its domain. Suddenly, without warning, the young woman could feel Brooke's breathing catch as her sides contracted. "Ticklish?" she asked, wanting to know so she could lay it out on the map she was creating of Brooke's body in her head.

"No, that does NOT tickle." Brooke's words were whispered. Her senses screamed from want of more stimulation as the small hands resumed their exploration.

Wanting to know for sure, Sam tried again, only this time edging a little closer to the front of her body than before. "I bet it **does**."

Brooke grinned as she caught her breath again before speaking. "Nope."

"Hmm...Then what does it do?" Sam teased, thinking that she knew the answer already.

"It sets…" Brooke shook her head slightly, settling on a better word. "**You** set my entire body on fire." Long, nimble fingers ran down Sam's body starting at her shoulders then moving along her sides to her waistline.

Rolling her head with the rush of sensations that one act created, Sam cried out, a little overwhelmed with emotion. "Oh God. I see what you mean."

Behind the mischievous grin and wink, Brooke answered her. "I thought you might." She inhaled deeply, filling her head with the soft scent of peaches. Her mind reeled with this added assault on her already overloaded senses.

Knowing the warmth of the electrically charged emotions that were about to erupt before long, Sam needed some reassurance. "You're sure we won't go up in a wisp of smoke."

"I can't promise that." Brooke inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with Sam's scent now as she nuzzled into her neck. Then she began showering the blonde's ear with soft kisses.

"But you won't deny it either, will you?" Sam clutched the soft body under hers as she rode out the cresting warmth that was sweeping over her.

Like the soft sound of a wave as it rolls back to the sea, Brooke whispered in Sam's ear, "No…will you?"

Letting her body collapse on Brooke's, Sam sighed. "God, that feels so good." Sam raised her head slowly and looked through hooded eyes. "Brooke right now, I think that **anything** could be possible."

Taking her time, Brooke kissed her way along Sam's jaw and up to her opposite ear where she tenderly traced it with the tip of her tongue, then whispered into it, "Anything?" She locked away the taste of Sam's skin on her tongue, the sweetness that made her crave for more.

Sam nodded, as she pulled her head back to look into her soon-to-be lover's eyes. "Anything."

Before the word was out of her mouth, they fell into a passionate kiss, each one taking turns in claiming, then submitting to the other as they floundered in this new world they were creating. Fighting to overcome her hesitancy, Brooke let her hands drift down along Sam's sides and over her well-rounded buttocks. The feel of the soft skin invoking needs in her that she never knew. It only took the older woman a few seconds before she was pulling the young, firm body against her own, not being able to get enough of it.

Sensing that they were moving toward the point of no return, Sam felt the need to speak when they parted from the kiss. "Brooke, I never wanted anybody as much as I want you now." Green eyes sought out the familiar blue. "Not even Loran," she felt the need to confess.

Brooke studied Sam's face for a moment, then one dark eyebrow raised as she asked the single word question. "Never?"

"Never...ever," the blonde head shook from side to side with each word.

"Sam?" Brooke waited until the young woman's gaze met her own. "Who's Loran?" She grinned, watching the answer in her young friend's eyes as they went from puzzled to intrigue.

"Loran who?" was Sam's softly whispered reply as she sighed deeply, never looking away from the love that was being conveyed silently in their gaze.

"I'm all yours, Baby." Brooke kissed her on the forehead, then drew back. "Me…" she reached up and kissed Sam softly on the lips. "The one who loves you and wants you **so** bad."

"I know." The blonde could feel her own need rising as all the emphasis of her emotions struggled to find a path to satisfy the urges that were stirring deep within her soul. Finally, her mind put her body's wishes into words. "Brooke, make love to me."

Blue eyes sought out the green pools that she knew she could easily drown in and without any hesitation at all, Brooke answered straight from her heart, pledging her love for all of eternity. "Always, Sam...always."

Sam leaned in to kiss Brooke and slowly rolled to her side. Brooke rolled over to face Sam, their legs tangling with one another as she kissed the woman once more. The surge of power that overtook them left little room for release as the kiss deepened, then trailed off with tenderness. When it ended, Brooke leaned back taking in the look on Sam's face, committing it to her memory.

The young woman said nothing, just watched the expression on Brooke's face.

"Why are you smiling, Baby?" Brooke could feel the inevitable about to happen, the two bodies crying out with needs that could no longer be denied. The older woman cleared her throat and in the tiniest of voices she confided as to what was going on behind that polished façade of hers. "Do you have any idea how nervous I am right now?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Sam nodded, then touched her forehead to Brooke's. "You know, you're not the only virgin here." Sam paused, then whispered, "I love you."

Brooke used the back of her hand to lightly touch Sam's cheek, then ran it straight down Sam's chest to circle around her stomach. "I love you."

Sam kissed her lightly, then with more feeling as Brooke's hand headed back up Sam's side, starting over again. Each time, the circle around the young woman's torso became smaller and smaller until Brooke's hand cupped a small breast, her thumb brushing across the nipple.

The kiss broke with a very audible sigh as Sam gasped for a breath. "Oh, Baby, I know you do," she muttered in between gulps of air as she felt the kisses continue down the hollow of her neck and across her shoulder. Before she realized it, most of her breast was engulfed within Brooke's mouth as the woman sought to explore it with her tongue, causing her already hard nipple to stand upright.

Not being one of simple tasks, Brooke let her hand trail along Sam's side. She followed the curve of her hip as she continued moving along behind the young woman's knee. Gently, she placed it up over her own hip, letting her fingers touch the soft sensitive skin of the small woman's inner thigh.

Feeling the woman complying under her subtle touch, Brooke felt compelled to say what was on her mind. "I do love you Sam, and I'd do anything to make you happy."

"Just don't ever stop loving me Brooke. That will make me very happy."

"Never."

"Hmm…I like the sound of that," Sam purred into Brooke's ear setting off the spark of her long awaited emotions.

"Sam…I can't wait any longer. I need you…I need to make love to you." Brooke's voice came out huskily as she staved off the assault on her senses that the woman in her arms was causing. The musky scent of arousal now filling the air, Brooke could no longer battle with herself to stay in control.

The blonde head nodded, knowing that the time was right for the both of them. Drawing the dark-haired woman closer, they came together in a kiss that riveted to their cores and back again, letting their thoughts turn to feelings. Their passions growing from deep within, consumed those feelings like a flame consumes air. Like two trailing wisps of smoke blending together, their souls rose to new heights as their bodies moved together as one, each bringing the other to the edge.

The sounds of the mixed patterns of their gasps for breath acted like erotic lyrics in the background music to their ears. The melody floated in Sam's soft tones while the rhythm was being established by the lower contralto sound of Brooke's labored breathing. Their song continued until it reached a thundering crescendo where both paused, allowing their souls to be free but yet entwined together on the wings of their love. While their souls rode the crest of the flowing tide of eternity, their bodies convulsed with the ebbing tremors of delight.

And there they lay, held in each other's arms, to rest until the next wave of love came crashing down on them. The new stirring of their emotions would linger idly for a short time until it whirled them blindly into a frenzied undercurrent that pulled them back into the sea of love. Then, once again, they would replenish their lost fluids with small sips of wine and settle back into each other's arms, only to wait for the next wave to embark.

* * *

The softly filtered streams of dawn's early light slowly crept into the room, replacing the failing glow of the dwindling candlelight. One sleep deprived eyelid slid open, revealing the half-full bottle of wine and the two empty glasses on the nightstand. Brooke opened the other eye, raising her head to look at Sam who was sleeping with her back spooned into the tall woman. Instinctively tightening her hold on the small woman, Brooke leaned in and kissed Sam on her temple.

"Hmm…" the soft purr came from Sam's throat. "I like that."

"You do, huh?" Brooke raised an eyebrow and rolled onto her back.

Sam turned in toward Brooke, snuggling into the woman's side as she nodded her head. "Yeah, can you do that every morning? Wake me up just like that?"

"Every morning...every night...whenever you'd like…" Brooke interspersed each grouping of words with another kiss to the blonde's short tousled hair. "I personally like the idea of every morning, though."

The young woman flashed a smile across her face, "Now that sounds like a plan to me. I don't think I've ever slept that good before, even if it was a short time."

"Me too," Brooke yawned and quickly covered it up with her hand. She kissed Sam's head then nuzzled into it as she stroked her fingers on the woman's taunt abdomen.

"Thanks for last night, Brooke. I...I never expected to be loved like that from you...at least not this soon in our relationship."

"Why not, Honey? We've been together for almost two months now." Brooke tapped lightly on Sam's head with her chin, "I told you, when I gave my body as well as my heart, it would be forever."

"I don't know...I guess maybe…" Sam stopped talking, then asked, "Forever?"

Brooke grew quiet. "Yeah," she whispered hoping that she hadn't misread the young woman's intentions.

"You mean...you and I?" Sam gasped as she looked up into Brooke's face.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I just assumed...I mean..."

Sam searched those blue eyes. "You do mean it."

"Yes, I do." Brooke watched as Sam turned to face her completely, wrapping her arms around her in a massive hug.

"That's what I wanted to hear."

"Hmm…That's what I needed to say." Brooke returned the embrace.

"You say some of the nicest things, Brooke Gordon. Don't ever stop." Sam loosened the grip she had on the woman and settled back into her spot on Brooke's shoulder.

"I love you, Sam." She kissed the top of Sam's head again, "I want this to be forever. I've waited my whole life to feel the way I feel right now."

The young woman remained silent, turning her head slightly to kiss Brooke's shoulder then neck, and then finally her chin before admitting, "Me, too."

"Mmm…" the deep voice moaned. "I love that. I love it when you kiss me."

"And what about this?" Sam kissed her lips, tenderly then slowly let the kiss deepen.

"Oooooh, even better."

"Hmmm...I see you're going to be a hard one to please." Sam giggled as she tried a ticklish spot that she had found on her lover the previous evening.

"Hey!" Brooke laughed as she tried to pull away from the source.

"Hey, what?" Sam asked as innocently as she could muster.

Brooke countered with the speed of lightning to a more sensitive spot that she had found on Sam. "Paybacks can be a bitch, Baby." She winked and wiggled her eyebrows in jest.

"I know, and oh so much fun." Sam laughed as their bodies entwined with one another.

Settling into the full body hug that she was receiving, Brooke enjoyed the moment, then contemplated out loud, "I can't believe we have all of today and tomorrow to spend with each other. Would you like to do anything special?"

Sam came face to face with Brooke as they stared into each other's eyes. "Do we have to get out of bed?"

Brooke raised a lone eyebrow at Sam. "Not if you don't want to." Then started kissing the blonde on her neck, nipping at her collarbone.

"Keep that up and I'll never get out of bed again."

"Mmmm…Is that a promise?" Brooke asked without hesitating.

Sam wiggled her eyebrows. "What do you think?"

"I think I love you…" Brooke burst into the old Partridge Family song, not getting very far along before she was stopped.

"Hey, wait a minute...you only **think **you love me?" Sam got up on one elbow and looked down on the dark-haired woman's face.

"Nope. I know it, without a doubt."

"Good, 'cause I love you." The blonde settled back down onto Brooke's shoulder.

"That's a **very** good thing, because I think I'd cry if you didn't." The older woman poked out her bottom lip and pouted.

"Now stop that. You know that just makes me give in all the more."

The pouting woman poked her lip out even further still.

"Brooke," the stern sounding voice commanded her attention. "Don't push your luck here, Honey."

"Well, at least it's better than what my mom used to tell me."

"And just what did your mom tell you?" Sam furrowed her brow in contemplation.

The older woman took a breath in and started mimicking her mother's higher pitched voice. "If you poked your lip out any further, you could ride on it." Brooke thought about it for a moment before she smiled, wiggling her eyebrows at Sam. "Then again…"

It took her a second or two before the mental images came rushing to her head. "Oh…" then Sam smiled. "I like the way your mother thinks." Sam then leaned in and kissed her on that very same lip.

"Yeah? Me too!" Brooke pulled back from the kiss and thought for a moment. "I dunno... I think you'd fall off."

"I guess that depends on how I ride it."

The dark-haired woman put a finger against her chin and looked up toward the ceiling. "Hmm…I wonder how much it would take?"

"Maybe we should investigate this and find out," Sam suggested.

"Maybe, but it might take a while." Brooke leaned in for a kiss, whispering against Sam's lips," I love you, forever."

"I'm beginning to love the sound of that...forever."

* * *

Two lounging figures sat in front of the fireplace, watching the flames dance across the gas logs before them. Sam nestled in a little closer as she leaned her back up against Brooke's chest, letting the woman's long arms wrap around her like a cloak. It was already Sunday evening and the events of the weekend so far had only heightened their need to be together in everything that they did.

Sam ran her small hand through her short blonde hair, "Gee Brooke, I can't believe my hair is dry already from the shower."

"Yeah, it'll dry pretty quick, now that it's short," She leaned in and placed a kiss on the blonde's hair. "That's one reason why I kept mine short for so long. Especially touring with the group."

"I think I'm going to like this wash and wear style." Sam turned to look back at Brooke. "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all. I think it looks gorgeous on you," Brooke whispered into Sam's ear, then started to nuzzle into the woman's neck.

"Oh, that tickles," Sam wrinkled up her nose and giggled. "I was afraid you wouldn't like me looking older. It does make me look older, doesn't it?"

"Mmm…" Brooke continued to place delicate kisses on Sam's neck.

"Good then. I figured since I'm turning 21 next week that I needed to grow up in a lot of ways." Sam stole a glance back at Brooke then looked off, into the fire. "I guess this weekend is doing that."

"Honey, it's not like you were childish," Brooke protested.

"I know that. I just wanted to...ah…be closer to you."

"Hmmm…" Brooke gave the body resting against hers a little squeeze. "You can be closer to me whenever you'd like." The older woman leaned outward to watch Sam smile.

The blonde laughed softly then gave Brooke a quick kiss on her cheek. "I meant in looking mature."

After sharing another kiss, they settled back into their positions and enjoyed the closeness that they had. Brooke waited for a few minutes before breaking the silence. "Speaking of closer...I think Petey wants to meet your cousin. He'll be here next week...

"Crystal? Why would he..."

Brooke grinned as she thought about the path her own life was taking after meeting the small blonde that now rested in her arms. "Why would he want to meet her?"

Suspiciously Sam asked, "You didn't tell him that she's got a humongous crush on him, did you?"

"Of course I didn't say…humongous," Brooke teased her, getting a light slap on her arm in reply.

"You know what I mean."

"Hey, I didn't know that. But he knows about at least a little one." Brooke held up her hand and measured it out with her thumb and forefinger for Sam to see.

Sam buried her face in her hands. "She'll die. I mean, she'll kill me." The blonde's head turned to look at Brooke. "When is he coming here?"

Placing a small kiss on her lips to soothe Sam, Brooke whispered in her ear, "Don't worry about it. You can blame it on me. Ah... he'll be here Monday."

The young woman sat up and turned to face Brooke. "How long will he be in town? Maybe we could get him to meet Crystal."

"A few days, Darlin'," Brooke drawled out. "How about on Tuesday? We can use your birthday as an excuse for them to meet." The woman wiggled her eyebrows and smiled as she reiterated, "Your **twenty-first** birthday, that is." She leaned in and kissed Sam's cheek.

"Oh! That would be great. She'd never think I had a surprise for her. Maybe we could all get together that evening."

"Sure, I'll plan it, okay?" The dark-haired woman paused then asked, "So, have you given any more thought to your birthday?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll even skip class on Wednesday." Sam pulled back to look at Brooke. "Thought…what's to think about? I've got everything I could possibly want right here." She turned back around and snuggled into her large, human teddy bear.

"Mmm...Does that mean I'll get to keep you that night?" Brooke kissed the ear that was next to her lips. "Crystal can crash in one of the rooms upstairs if you'd like."

Sam smiled. "I don't know about keeping me..." the woman laughed, "but

I'd love to spend it with you."

"I can't keep you?" Brooke asked in all seriousness. "Then we might have a problem. I don't want to give you back."

The young woman turned to face Brooke. "Well, you do hold my heart. Is that good enough for now?" Green eyes looked into blue and hoped for an answer.

Brooke shifted her eyes and wet her lips then offered, "For now..."

"Come on, Brooke." Sam lifted her chin to stare into her lover's eyes. "I'd love to be here with you all the time, but with school…it's much more convenient right now to stay at the dorm." She could see the disappointment in Brooke's eyes. "How about if I let you keep me on the weekends. How's that?"

The woman took in a big breath, then let it out with a sigh. "Okay, I guess…" Brooke looked down at the floor for a moment, then slowly the corners of her mouth turned up with a thought. "So, how much longer is school in? And does break time count as weekends?" Two dark eyebrows wiggled mischievously.

"Oh, counting the days already...eh, Lover?" Sam gave the woman behind her a little nudge.

"Hmm?" Brooke asked, her mind already dreaming of the future. "Ah…Yes, I am. So, how many?"

"Too many," Sam patted Brooke's arm lovingly. "Especially if I get placed out of the area for that internship." Sam turned to see the expression on Brooke's face.

"W…what?" The whites around her blue eyes growing bigger. "H…How long?" She stumbled out, not really wanting to know.

"You could hold out from February until May without me, couldn't you?"

Brooke's mouth dropped open. "What do you mean…without you?" She blinked, then blinked again. "And just what do you mean by 'out of the area'?" as she mimed the quotation marks in the air.

"Oh Baby, I'm sorry. I thought you knew." Sam raised her hand to touch Brooke's cheek. "I'll have to go where they place me for that last term. I really don't have too much choice in the matter. I would like to do my internship in Public Relations in the music area if at all possible."

The older woman gulped audibly, "The whole term?"

"Yeah, three and a half months. That's my only class that term. It almost seems ironic. I finally get to have enough time to spend with you and I may be nowhere around to do it."

"That's a long time, Baby." Brooke shook her head, dreading not having Sam around. "So, who decides where you go, again?"

"Damn, I can't remember that teacher's name." Sam sighed and leaned into Brooke's chest. "Sometimes I think growing up sucks."

They sat there in silence, watching the flames dance along the artificial logs. Like a flash of nostalgia, a name came to Brooke's mind and she said it out loud, "Humphreys?"

"Yeah," Sam said whimsically, "Janet Humphreys." The blonde patted the larger hand holding her around her waist. "You've got a good memory for an old timer," Sam nuzzled her head back on Brooke's shoulder. "You can remember that name from out of the past but you can't remember my internship. Must be that short term memory loss that they all talk about." Sam tried to keep a straight face.

"Yeah? Keep it up, Brat." Brooke tousled the short blonde hair of the woman in her arms, then as nonchalantly as she could Brooke changed the subject. "So, do you think Crystal would like to stay here?" She kissed the top of Sam's head.

"Sure, why wouldn't she?" Then after thinking for a moment, Sam asked, "You **will** give her a bedroom **far away **from us, right?" Sam turned her head to look at Brooke.

"Of course, Darlin'. Maybe Peter, too."

"Ohmygod! Brooke Gordon, why don't you just sell tickets and invite the whole family?" Sam swatted playfully at Brooke.

A devilish grin came to Brooke's face, "Don't tempt me. I might do just that," she teased. "How do you think I made all my money." Brooke laughed at the flustered blonde. "And no," blue eyes looked her straight in the face, "It's not what you're thinking," she smirked. "I'll put him in a separate room, Honey. On the other end of the house even."

"I know you would." Sam looked over at the plate that they had brought their food on to sit by the fire and eat. "Say, you want any more of that sandwich?"

"Nope," Brooke shook her head. "You want it?"

Sam smiled as she sat up and reached for it. "Sure do. I got to keep up my strength. I'm not leaving your arms until Monday morning."

"Good, and you'll be lucky if I let you go then." Brooke hugged the woman even tighter to her body.

"Oh, you'll have to. You have work and I have a class." Sam took a bite of the sandwich and grinned in Brooke's direction.

"Work, schmork." Brooke watched as the sandwich was held up in offering to her, then she leaned forward and chomped out a bite of it.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "Besides, I figure we'll need to rest up by then." Sam tossed the food back onto the plate, then turned and winked at Brooke, letting her eyebrows continue their suggestive wiggling as she wrapped her arms around woman's neck. "Now, where did we leave off?" She murmured as their lips met and all thoughts of the world around them faded.

* * *

**Okey-Dokey!****  
**

**We hope that can hold you guys over for a couple of days :-)  
**

**Thanks for reading and, as always, reviews are very much appreciated! :)  
**


	13. Ch13 Spooky

"...The heroes, freaks and geeks and vampires all will be there to act real cool, break some rules... "

* * *

**Spooky**

Sam rolled over in the big, warm bed, balling the pillow up under her head. It wasn't but a few seconds later that her body was being encircled by Brooke's long arm and six feet of human teddy bear was being tucked up neatly against her back. One tired eyelid opened barely enough to make out the glow of the digital clock. The neon numbers didn't register in the woman's mind until after her eyes were tightly closed and she had already snuggled back into the warm embrace.

"Aurgh!" Sam bolted upright, throwing off the covers. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she grabbed the clock and brought it closer to her face, blinking several times to clear the sleep from her eyes. Finally, she was able to focus and the numbers were clearer. It was 8:38 in the morning.

Nudging the woman that was still in the bed, Sam put the clock back down. "Brooke, we overslept again. If we're going to spend all weekend in bed, we've got to remember to set the clock on Friday night so we get up on time for Monday morning."

"Huh? What?" Brooke raised her head off the pillow and grabbed for her watch on the nightstand. Rubbing her eye with the other hand she looked at the date. It read 10/28/01. "It's Sunday, Sam. We're not late for work. We've got another whole sixteen hours before we're late." Brooke wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "Come on back to bed. I know a few things we could do to pass the time together." The dark-haired woman winked and patted the mattress next to her.

"Is that all you think about anymore?" Sam got up and crossed the floor to where her T-shirt from the other evening had remained, once it was stripped from her body. The blonde picked up the shirt as a smile came to her face. The events following the discarded article of clothing were coming to her mind.

One dark brow raised steadily on Brooke's forehead. "And tell me you don't?" The woman sat up in bed, leaning back on her elbows. "Hmm…?" Brooke watched the blonde pull the shirt over her head, the smile quickly fading to a frown. "Hey, why are you getting dressed?"

"Brooke, for the last two weekends we've…ah…we've…stayed in bed."

"Making love. So, what's the big deal? I thought you liked…"

"I'm not saying that I don't…It's just…I've got to call Crystal and what am I going to say if she asks what I've been doing for the last couple of weekends?"

"Oh, I see." Brooke turned onto her side and rested her head in the crook of her arm. Pausing for a moment or two to think, she bit slightly at her lip, then a sly smile grew across her face. "You could tell her that you've been sowing your wild oats while you're still young." Blue eyes twinkled with delight as she watched the perplexed look on her lover's face change to one of shock.

"Brooke Gordon!" Sam crossed her arms over her chest and looked directly at the woman in bed. "And what should I tell her that **you're** doing, if she asks?"

The smile broadened, revealing the older woman's smugness. "Why…helping you, of course."

Sam picked up the pair of boxers and T-shirt that were Brooke's and threw them at her, catching her off guard. "Put some clothes on and I'll call Crystal right now and set up the meeting for my birthday on Tuesday."

"Huh?" Brooke made a face as she plucked the clothing off the bed where they landed. "I have to get dressed to talk on the phone? Since when?"

"Since now." Sam picked up the phone and tapped in the numbers for her cousin.

"But Sam," the older woman protested, "This isn't television or video of any kind. It's just a telephone conversation." Brooke threw back the covers and started to get out.

The blonde stood there listening to the phone ring on the other end as her eyes were filled with the emerging nakedness of a tall, dark-haired woman. "Come on, Crystal." Sam closed her eyes unable to view the tempting sight another second longer.

"Hello?" The voice sounded tired in the phone.

"Hey, Crystal." The blonde opened her eyes to see Brooke now lounging on top of the bed, swinging her boxers on one finger. Sam quickly turned and gulped out a rather stressed, "It's me, Sam."

"Hey there, Sam. This is a nice surprise. What's up?" Crystal's voice became more excited almost immediately upon hearing her cousin's voice.

_What's up? You had to ask, didn't you?_ Sam looked down to the obviously erect nipples under her T-shirt and muttered under her breath. "You don't really want to know."

"Where are you calling me from? I didn't recognize the number on my caller I.D."

"I'm at Brooke's. I'm a...staying here this weekend." Sam crossed the few feet to the bed and sat down on the edge, facing away from the unclad woman. _Okay, here it comes. She's going to ask me. _The blonde dropped her head forward and hid her face in her hand. _I might as well get it over with._ "You'd better write it down. That number seems like the best one to find me at on the weekends." The young woman plunged right along in the one-sided conversation hoping her cousin wouldn't remember what it was she wanted to ask, once she got a chance to speak. "I was thinking we could get together for my birthday and have dinner down here." Sam could hear Crystal laughing on the other end as she took in a very much needed breath.

"Oh, finally you run out of air?" Crystal teased her. "Okay, dinner sounds cool. So, tell me, are you two an item now?"

Amused by what she was hearing come over the phone, Brooke sat up and leaned into Sam's back, then whispered in her ear, "Item…huh?" She laid a flock of feather light kisses upon the blonde's neck and listened for Sam's answer.

"Ah…" Sam sighed trying to keep her mind from roaming with the kisses. "You could say that."

Pleased, Brooke wiggled her eyebrows as she inched a little closer to the T-shirt clad woman, then let her dark head rest on the small shoulder.

"Sure, Brooke's house. Got it." Crystal copied the number down.

"Hey, speaking of got it… how about you pick me up at the dorm on Tuesday, and then we'll meet up with Brooke at the restaurant. I want you to meet her." Sam tilted her head until it rested on Brooke's.

"Oh, I get to meet this honey of yours? GREAT!" Crystal cleared her throat.

"You were going to meet her sooner or later." Sam giggled and touched Brooke's hand with her hand, pulling the larger one around her stomach.

"Okay, I can do that. What time do you need me to be there?"

"Ah, Crystal..." Sam paused letting the brows furrow. "You might want to come prepared to stay over night. Brooke's going to let us stay here. Okay?"

"Sure. You need to be up early for class or what?"

"No, nothing like that. I've got a late class on Wednesday afternoon and it will put you closer to home for the morning. So, are you working on Tuesday, Crys?"

"Only until two in the afternoon." Crystal sighed.

"You pulled that early shift again?"

"Yeah, but that means we could have an early dinner. How about if I pick you up about fourish?"

"It will take about an hour to get to the restaurant. It's out by Brooke's place. I'll be packed and ready for you." Sam looked back at Brooke and smiled, happy that their plan was taking shape.

"Okay, sounds good. So, you're sure Brooke has enough room for us both to stay there?" Crystal sounded skeptical.

"Ah...Crys, there's more than enough room here and if not, we'll just double up."

Brooke's jaw dropped open when she heard Crystal ask, "You and me or you and Brooke?"

Sam turned around to see her tall, naked teddy bear sitting back on her haunches with her lower lip sticking out a mile or more. The blonde couldn't help smiling at the childlike face now filled with disappointment.

"Hmmm…what do you think, Cous?" Sam teased Brooke with her words.

"I don't know. How serious are you and this woman, huh?

The dark-haired woman pointed to herself then got on her knees positioning her hands as if she were praying. With the cutest ever childlike face she whispered, "I love you."

Sam turned a thoughtful glance at the woman, doing a double take, realizing just how sexy Brooke looked on her knees. "You better bring some heavy pajamas, Crystal. It can get cold down here by yourself at night." Sam chuckled, trying hard not to act upon the thoughts that were going through her mind at that moment.

"Oh, I see. Pretty serious, are you?"

The blonde shook her head, "Like you wouldn't believe." She watched as Brooke gathered her in with those familiar long arms and nuzzled her neck.

"That's great, Sam. I'm happy for you. In fact, I'm really looking forward to meeting the woman that made you forget all about Loran.

"Well, why wait?" Sam looked directly into Brooke's eyes, wrinkling her nose and puckering up to send a kiss her way. "Here she is…" Sam's small hand held the phone up to Brooke's ear. "Talk Baby, talk."

"Hi there. How are you?" Brooke smiled at Sam as she held her tightly around the waist, not letting the small woman move away.

"Sam?"

"Nope, I'm…" Brooke looked down at Sam's T-shirt then at her own unclad body. The older woman chuckled at Sam's horrified expression at what she was expecting might be said. "I'mmmm…taller."

"So, you're Brooke. Hello."

"Yep," Brooke started with a sexy grin. "Ow…" The tall woman looked down to the offending hand that wasn't her own, then up to Sam's mischievous grin. "She pinched me," the startled voice cried out. "Crystal, right? Well, I'm Brooke."

The voice on the other end laughed. "That's our Sam. She's always the little instigator," Crystal revealed. "Well, most of the time."

"Oh, really?" Brooke's face turned serious with this new information.

"Yeah. So Brooke, I'll ask you the same question that I asked Sam. How serious are you and the little troublemaker, there?

Caught off guard by the question, Brooke looked deeply into Sam's eyes and spoke. "Very. I've never been more serious about anything in my life." She watched as a smile graced the blonde's beautiful face. Brooke leaned in and kissed her.

"You do know that she's only been serious about one other woman in her lifetime." Crystal felt compelled to warn her.

Coming off of the kiss, Brooke thought for a second and then muttered, "Oh yeah, Loran." There was a hint of disgust in her tone. "Well, at least as serious as she could be without meeting her, right?"

"But we all knew that wasn't an option. Imagine her and Loran. Now that would be funny to see." Crystal chuckled at the concept of ever meeting someone so famous.

"Yeah," Brooke smirked. "Loran had a pretty big bad girl image. But you can't believe everything you read and hear. Most of the images in the music biz are just that, images made up by the publicists to sell albums."

"You think? That chick is probably holed up somewhere with a hot little babe of her own and doing it around the clock, if you ask me."

"I know!" the older woman stated. "I'm in the middle of it. I own my own recording company."

Crystal let out a burst of air. "Hey, what would I know? Now ask me about hearts or recovery time…" her sentence stopped suddenly, then hesitantly she asked, "You **own** a company?"

"Yep, Brownstone Records," Brooke said, proud of her accomplishment.

"Jeez…When Sam falls, she falls big." Crystal said half out loud.

"But, I'll agree with you on one thing."

"What's that?"

Brooke wrapped one arm around Sam and pulled her into her body. "I'm sure Loran does have a hot little babe by her side at this very moment." She looked at Sam, and then winked.

"See...and you should know. I told Sam to go with the sure thing." Crystal's voice sounded eager as she proved her point. "The last time we got together with my Mom, that would be Sam's Aunt Sandy," the woman explained. "She told Sam that you would be better than any dream she could ever have about Loran."

"Really? I'd like to meet her sometime."

"Too bad Mom can't make it for Tuesday's dinner. She's working the evening shift that day." Crystal paused for a second, then continued. "Maybe you'll get to meet her sometime."

"That would be great. I'd love to. Sam speaks very highly of you, both." Brooke squeezed the blonde. "She's met just about everyone in **my** family and likes them anyway." Dark eyebrows wiggled up and down as Brooke added, "No matter how twisted they may seem."

"I'm sure she does. Well, I'd better get going. Tell Sam I'll pick her up Tuesday around four. It was nice meeting you even if it was over the phone. Bye." She paused only for a second before adding, "Brooke, could you tell Sam that I love her?"

"Okay. Bye, Crystal." Brooke pulled the phone away from her ear, knowing the line was still activated. "Sam, I love you." Then she pushed the button to end the call.

"So…" the blonde looked up into Brooke's face, letting her see the slight blush that came to her face after hearing the declaration of love. "What do you think of Crystal?"

"She sounds like an interesting sort."

Sam thought about her cousin finally getting to meet the man of her dreams and a silly smile came to the blonde's face. "You think Peter will like her?"

"I think he will," Brooke nodded. "Think she'll like him?"

"Good. And about her liking Peter, that's a no-brainer, Hon." Sam snuggled closer to her lover. "She'll love him. She always has."

Brooke looked down speculatively at the pensive woman. "And what about you? Have you always loved me?"

Green eyes locked onto wandering blue. "Not as much as I do now, or will for the rest of time." Sam leaned in to kiss Brooke, then one kiss led to another. The passionate lovers laid back down on the bed, intent on making good use of their time together.

* * *

The tall brunette fidgeted from one foot to the other as she waited for her mother to stop lecturing her on the merits of studying. Finally when an opportunity came, C.C. grabbed it. "So Mom, don't forget to be there early. It's a surprise. Brooke and I don't want anyone to blow it for Sam. You do remember that Tuesday is her birthday, right?"

"Cjersti, do you think I'm stupid or something? Of course I remember it's Sam's birthday. She told me so herself at your party."

"Mah-um," C.C. whined, "do you have to say that?"

"Say what? That she told me…"

"No, the other thing…you know…"

"Oh…oh. I don't understand you. It's such a pretty name."

"It's different." C.C. pouted.

"Honey, we're all different." Mable shook her head and gave up. "Now, back to the surprise. Don't worry, I'll let myself in."

"Have you gone shopping yet?" C.C. thought for a moment, then added, "Hey, could you call and let Randi and Terri know? I think I hear someone coming to my door."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it all." Mable suddenly became more alert. "Did you say she's coming in?"

"Yeah." The woman holding the telephone cupped her hand over the mouthpiece. "Oh, hi Sam." C.C. gave her head a nod and held up the phone, then brought it back to her ear. "What's that Mom? You want to talk to Sam?"

"Why, yes Dear, of course I do."

C.C. held out the phone to the young blonde who had just turned around from closing the door. Then the brunette shrugged.

Sam hesitantly took the phone and brought it to her ear. "Hello, Mrs. Gordon. Were you looking for me?"

"Why hello, Sam." The cheerful voice came across the phone. "How are you, Dear? I hope that daughter of mine is treating you right."

"I'm fine and yes, she is treating me very fine indeed."

"Well, that's good." Mable's voice trailed of. "I've been thinking that maybe you could join us for dinner sometime soon. Are you free anytime?"

"Hmm…" Sam thought before continuing. "I'd say tomorrow but I'm already meeting my cousin and Brooke for dinner."

"Well, sometime soon then. Is that all you have planned for your big day?"

"Big day?" Sam questioned, then remembered the date. "Oh, you mean my birthday? Well, yeah, I don't celebrate it that much."

"You know, you don't turn twenty-one every year. You make sure that daughter of mine makes it extra special for you. Ask her to cook. You'll learn soon enough Sam, that birthdays are a big thing in this family.

"Her, cook? I thought she only did that for you." Sam remembered Brooke telling her that was what she had done in the past.

"Samantha, I think she'd be more than willing to share that gift of hers with you as well, Dear."

Sam looked down at the floor as she mumbled, "She's ah…sharing quite enough for right now, Mom." Sam could feel her face warm with the rising blush.

"Oh," Mable was sensing the young woman's embarrassment on the other end, "really? That's wonderful! I mean…it must be…well…" she hesitated. The matriarch ran Sam's shy comment through her head once more. "Hey, you just called me Mom," she declared.

"God, I'm sorry, Mom…" Sam's eyes shot wide open when she realized that she just used the term again. "I mean…ah…Mrs. Gordon." Sam bowed her head and covered her face with her free hand. "I'm digging a deeper hole here, aren't I?"

"No, Sam…"Mable didn't wish to hurt the young woman in any way. "Don't you dare apologize. You are more than welcome to call me Mom. As a matter of fact, I really like hearing it from you."

"If the truth is to be known," Sam voiced her opinion in demure tones, "I really like it too."

"Well then, you forget all about that Mrs. Gordon mumbo-jumbo. I mean…Randi's husband calls me Mom, so does Terri's. Why shouldn't you?"

"But we're not…ah…" Sam stumbled, unable to get the words out.

"You're not what, Dear?"

"Forget it. It was nothing, Mom." Sam tried to feel more comfortable using the new term.

"Good girl, Sam." Mable complimented her.

"Thanks."  
"You're welcome." Mable paused for a moment then continued. "Oh…and Sam…welcome to the family. I forgot to tell you that at C.C.'s party."

Sam choked back a tear, knowing what Brooke's mother was referring to. "Thanks, Mom. I think I love this family already." Green eyes filled with moisture as she looked over to her roommate and wiped away an escaping tear as it rolled down her cheek.

"Mom," C.C. grabbed the phone from Sam. "You're making the poor girl cry. What's the matter with you, she's going to spend her last evening as a twenty year old soaked with tears."

"Oh, I am so sorry. C.C., put her back on the phone."

The brunette held the phone out to Sam, following the direct order of her mother. "She wants to talk to you, again."

Puzzled, Sam hesitantly took the phone and brought it to her ear. "Yes, Mom?"

"Sam I'm sorry that I made you cry. I didn't mean to do that." Mable apologized.

"It's a good cry. Don't worry about it." The tears rolled down Sam's cheeks. "I'm just not used to having people be that concerned about how their words react on me."

"Well, you better get used to it. You love my daughter, so how could I not love you?"

"Okay, now that really brought a smile to my face." Sam looked over to C.C. as the brunette kept motioning for the phone back. "Well, C.C. wants to talk to you again. I'd better getting going anyway."

"Okay, Dear." Mable hesitated for a second, then added, "Happy Birthday, Sam."

"Thanks," Sam spoke the word softly, then handed the phone to C.C. before going toward her side of the room.

"C.C., she doesn't suspect anything, does she?"

The brunette studied the crying woman for a minute then decidedly answered her mother. "Nope, not a thing. Okay, Mom, I'll study harder. See I do listen to you. Bye." C.C. hung up the phone and began to shake her head. "Okay, so let me guess." The tall woman put her hands on her hips and struck a pose. "She's adopted you, right?"

Sniffing back a tear as she tried to wipe the moisture from her cheeks, Sam whispered. "God, I hope so." Then looking up at her roommate, she asked, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course I don't mind. We're roomies…we're like sisters already." C.C. flashed a big grin then turned around to walk over to her bed. "And believe me, when everyone else finds out about you and Brooke, they'll love you even more."

"That's two down, and two to go," Sam muttered with just the hint of a laugh, then spoke up. "Ah…C.C., I'm not so sure. Randi might have some issues with my age or me. She seems a little protective of Brooke."

"You don't know that." C.C. protested. "Randi will be fine. She's…well…Randi has sort of designated herself as protector of all of us."

"See, even I could sense that."

C.C. mocked an angelic pose with her chin on her hands and stood there. "All Brooke has to do is bat those baby blues of hers," she did that herself, only with brown eyes, "and Randi will be toast."

"I still think if anyone has anything to say about our relationship it's going to be her." Sam moved over to her bed and sat down on it.

"Well, I guess we'll see." C.C. flopped down on her own bed and stretched out. "And if she does...she'll come around. Give her some time and she'll be fine with the whole thing.

"I hope so. I don't want to be a source of family dispute here."

The brunette rolled up on her side and leaned on an elbow. "Don't worry about it, Sam. Worry about the fact that you're going to be legal in about six hours."

"Legal, yes…and grown up." Sam shook her short hair and smiled as thoughts of Brooke entered her mind. _Grown up, huh?_ The blonde remembered their shared lovemaking over the weekend and sighed as she fell back on her bed. _That's already done. _

* * *

"Well, Peter, there you have it, a complete tour of the Gordon Estate." Brooke led the way up from the studio to the main floor of the house as she joked about her home. "Now, if you really paid any attention you'll have no problem if the lights go out tomorrow when we plug in all that sound equipment we used to use." She turned to face him at the top of the stairs with her hand poised on the light switch. "So you ready for a test?" She threw the switch off, teasing the man.

Clutching the tapes that he had in his hand, Peter grabbed for the railing with the other one. "Now Brooke, cut it out. You know I don't like the dark."

"Okay, take it easy." She flipped the switch back up and the lights came on. "I'm not stealing those tapes back, so don't get all worried." Brooke winked at him and moved out into the hall.

Peter looked down at the tapes in his hand, then held them up for Brooke to see. "Hey, thanks. You don't know what this means to me."

"No problem, Peter. You have no idea what tomorrow means to me. Everything will be all set up by the time Sam gets here tomorrow evening."

"Oh, I bet I do," the man taunted her. "She really has your heart all sewn up, doesn't she?"

Brooke smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, she does. She owns every little piece of my heart."

"James always said you were heartless. Guess this one time he's right."

"Well, what do you know, the bastard was right."

Seeing the distant look in Brooke's eye, Peter thought that a subject change was in order. "I'll have my stuff and drop it off early tomorrow, along with James' stuff when he gets in. You'll see. It will be like old times."

"No problem." Brooke led the way into the kitchen. "So what time is his royal assness getting in?" She went to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer, offering it to Peter.

Peter shook his head and pointed to a soft drink in the door. He reached out and accepted it as Brooke handed it to him. She grinned and grabbed a bottle of beer for herself.

"Last time I talked to him, he was coming in sometime in the afternoon. I'm supposed to wait for his call."

"Is he calling your cell phone?" Brooke twisted off the cap on the bottle and downed a swallow.

"Yeah, if he remembers it." Peter looked at his soft drink for a few seconds, then asked, "He seems kind of…different here lately. Have you noticed it?"

"No more different than he normally was. I don't know. You're around him more than I am."

"Forget that I said anything. It's probably just me."

Brooke shrugged. She was not really interested in talking about her former band mate. "Peter, this house is massive for one person. You could stay here. In fact, why **don't** you stay here? I wouldn't mind if you did."

A little shocked by the offer, Peter didn't quite know what to say.

"I wouldn't have offered if I thought it was a bad idea." Brooke took another long draw on her beer. "You're not the same person you were three years ago and neither am I."

"You…you've got something up your sleeve. What is it, Brooke?" Peter demanded to know.

"Nothing." She held her hands up, feigning surprise. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I would think that you'd want to be alone with Sam. I mean…it being her birthday and all."

"Hey, who said I was going to put you up in the next room? It's a big house. You can stay in the guest room down here on the first floor."

"Okay, I just don't want to cramp your style." Peter took a drink of his soda, then muttered just barely loud enough to be heard, "It's taken you long enough to find someone."

Blue eyes pinned him with a stare, then softened as she admitted, "Well, she's well worth the wait."

Peter watched the ends of her mouth turn up into a smile, then he winked and clinked her bottle with his. They both drank at the same time and let the silence settle around them before he nonchalantly asked, "So…is Sam's cousin staying, too?"

"Uhm…Yeah. She is." Brooke studied her friend for a moment. "Why…you interested?" Brooke smirked.

The man's eyes darted around the room like a caged tiger paces his kingdom. "I'm…I'm curious." He stuttered out. "Argh! Hell, yes I'm interested."

Brooke smiled and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, then clapped it several times for emphasis. "Don't worry, Peter. You'll meet her as soon as she gets here with Sam. She seems pretty nice. I talked to her yesterday morning."

"I hope so. I think I'm tired of the road show." Peter confided in the woman. "You've got the right idea Brooke." He watched her standing there, smiling from ear to ear. "Never thought I'd hear those words come out of my mouth." He shook his head in disbelief. "Maybe it's time to think about settling down."

"You and me both, Petey. Like I said before, neither one of us are the same person we used to be. Believe me, settling down sounds absolutely perfect." Brooke smirked, "Never thought I'd hear those words come out of **my** mouth."

"You're right." He clapped a hand on Brooke's shoulder. "Neither one of us are the same as we were years ago." He watched as Brooke arched an eyebrow in his direction. "Okay, so I've grown up. It's time to put away the toys and really get down to living a full, rewarding life."

"I agree." Brooke nodded her head, then turned to look at Peter with furrowed brows. "Wait a minute…toys?"

"That's what James and I used to call the girls, our toys."

"Ahh…" It was dawning on the tall woman now, "…the groupies that you played with."

Peter was blushing, ashamed now at how he had acted in the past. "I can't see me waking up next to the likes of them for the rest of my life."

"Stop blushing, Peter. It's not like you were the only one who ever slept with a groupie."

"You didn't." He looked her in the eye then let his gaze drop back to the bottle in his hand.

"No, I just waited until music wasn't the center of my life before I let sex enter into the picture."

"Maybe that's where I'm at now." His voice trailed off.

"When we played together, music was everything. I didn't have time for anything or anybody else. Sam changed all that. And let me tell you," Brooke grinned, thinking of how Sam had opened up a new world to her. "It's a nice place to be."

"Well Brooke, if it makes any difference at all, I'm liking what I see in you.

"I'm glad, 'cause I'm liking how it feels."

Peter nudged Brooke's shoulder with his hand and winked at her. "So, you want to show me where I can sleep or what?"

"Sure, I'll even help you get your bags. You did bring clothes to change into, didn't you?"

Peter looked down at his larger form, then back up at Brooke. "Please, it's not Halloween yet. I don't want to scare anybody to death and your stuff just ain't gonna cover it."

* * *

After getting Peter settled in, Brooke grabbed another beer and went to her small office on the second floor of the house. With Mario at her side, the tall woman sat down in her comfortable chair and turned on her computer, while the plans for the next day's events ran through her mind. Once the monitor screen came to life, Brooke pulled up her list of things to do and quickly perused it, mentally checking off everything that was in place for Sam's party.

"Well, Mario." Brooke petted the furry head that now filled her lap. "Looks like everything is on schedule and ready for Sam's surprise." The dog looked up with its tongue hanging out as he leaned into her gentle touch. "You like that, don't you? You're gonna be spoiled tomorrow with all those people here, aren't ya Boy?"

"Woof," was Mario's short reply.

Turning her attention back to the screen, Brooke finished her list and gave a sigh as she read the last line out loud. "Anti-Zero performance. Hmm…well two thirds of us are here and ready. I guess I'd better check in on that last missing piece." She thought for a minute about James and could already feel her temper rising. Looking at the clock in the corner of the screen, she saw that it was almost midnight and an idea came into her head. Logging on to the Internet, she quickly sent off a variety of funny birthday cards to Sam, listing the senders as Mario, the 300, and the 'Dessert of the Month' Club.

"Those should have Sam laughing. What do you think Mario?" She looked down at the dog that was curled up at her side, his head rising with the sound of the blonde's name. _Hmmm_…Brooke started thinking, her grin turning a little devilish in nature as one eyebrow rose. _Birthdays are for wishes…maybe I should give her something to dream about._ "Yeah…" she softly uttered, nodding subtly.

Closing out the windows on her computer, she hurriedly clicked into her E-mail account. Brooke pulled up Sam's addy from her address book, then sat before the blank page, gathering her thoughts. A few minutes later, she took in a deep breath, then her fingers started dancing across the keys, pausing only for seconds here or there before continuing on. Before she knew it, she was done. With her hands in her lap, she read the message, making only one change.

She read it over one last time just to make sure that it said what was in her heart. Satisfied, Brooke blew a kiss at the screen and sent it off to the woman she loved. Then, the tall woman took in a breath and set about doing what she had put off a few minutes ago.

Flipping through her address book, she found the phone number she was looking for and quickly punched it into the cell phone that was almost always with her.

"Okay, Mario. Let's rattle the cage a little bit and see if the animal will come out to play." She leaned down to give the dog a pat on the head, then sat up taking on a more businesslike and aggressive positioning at the desk.

As each ring sounded off, her level of aggravation raised one more notch. Finally she heard the ringing stop and the muffled sound of the phone being clumsily answered.

The gruff, raspy voice of a man on the decline barked out a somewhat dazed, "Yeah."

The raspy sounding voice in the background was a total opposite with its cooing words of "Hey, where are you going?"

Brooke smiled, knowing she had definitely disturbed the man's plans for the night. "James? It's Brooke."

Rolling over in bed away from his companion, James focused his hazy attention on the voice from the phone. "Brooke," he drooled, and then quickly turned his head to the woman behind him and directed her. "Hey Baby, go get me something to drink." He watched as she got up and walked out of the room, and then only turned back to the phone. "So, finally feeling a need for my company or is this just to tuck me into bed with a story?"

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget about tomorrow night." Brooke shook her head at his ramblings.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, remember…A-Z for one night? You're supposed to be here in Virginia to pay off your little debt tomorrow." Brooke was getting angry now.

There was a disgusted intake of air from James as the words jarred his memory. "Yeah, right. A-Z," he snorted.

"James, what time is your plane due to land?" Brooke's anger was evident in the harshness of her tone.

"Ah…I ah…"

"I'm waiting."

"I'm not sure. I'll have to get back to you when I find out." He tried to evade her question.

"What do you **mean**, when you find out? Don't you have the damn flight booked already?" Brooke's nostrils flared as thoughts of his not showing up crossed her mind.

"Well, I figured that you could send the company jet…you know, sort of log it off as one of Sam's flights." He smirked, " That's what this is all about, isn't it?"

"What?" Brooke looked into the phone she was holding as if that would clarify things. "What made you think I would do that? I forked out twenty grand to do your little project and you expect me to fly the company jet out to get you?"

"That's my price. You know you just can't get A-Z together for the asking. You want it. You pay for it. I'm a star in A-Z, even if it is defunct. But then again, you made it that way."

"No," Brooke's voice rose with a vengeance, "**My **price for recording your shit was tomorrow night." Steely blue eyes glared as she stared at nothing, but kept her full focus on the conversation and the man that irritated her to no end. "You know what? I'm not getting into this bullshit with you tonight. Have your ass ready bright and early tomorrow morning, Sunshine. Expect a car to pick you up and I'll fly your sorry ass here."

He laughed knowing the rage that she had worked herself into. "Face it Brooke, you're nothing but Loran and Peter without me."

"I'm **not** Loran," she snapped. "Just be ready tomorrow morning."

"I knew that you'd see it my way." He laughed at her again and commented. "And remember Babe, tomorrow night you **are **Loran."

"No, tomorrow night I'm Brooke Gordon…" she countered then added, "and James?"

"Yeah, Loran?"

Her anger was getting the best of her and she knew it. It was definitely time to end this conversation before she popped a vein or two. "Don't even **think** about fucking me over with this. You really don't want to piss me off." She terminated the call, tossing the phone down onto the desk. Brooke got up from the chair with such a rush that Mario jumped to his feet and paced nervously, trying to stay out of her way.

"To think that I actually considered you a friend at one time. What was I thinking?"

* * *

Tuesday morning greeted Sam with several surprises in all of her mailboxes. First there were the funny greetings from her buddy Mario, her favorite car, then she nearly lost it with the well wishes from the Dessert of the Month Club. It was evident that Brooke was in a playful mood last night when she sent them. Sam smiled and tried to imagine the dark-haired woman. _God, I would have loved seeing her face when she wrote these._

Sam pondered that thought for a moment then moved on to the rest of her E-mail. The next one was a rather plain card with only a simple line. "Happy Birthday." She looked for a name, but there wasn't any. _Now that's funny. Who would have?_ Sam thought about the people in her life and came up with a very short list that would even know her addy. _I wonder…_ Her thoughts came to her immediate family but quickly died as she remembered her mother's last words to her as she hurriedly left what had been her home. _You're dead to me. You died when you chose that lifestyle over a normal, healthy one. I'll not have you infect your sister with your perverted notions. I've lost one daughter. I won't lose another._ The sound of that front door slamming still echoed in Sam's head, even after four years. "Oh, Sarah…" Sam brought her hand to her mouth, stifling back the tears of a sister lost.

Sam closed out the card and looked at the sending addy for it when her mail list came back up on the screen. It was no help whatsoever. It simply read: Citizen , nothing more. Sighing, Sam pushed back the harsh memories and chose to accept that someone out there in Virginia had wished her happiness on this day.

Moving onto the next E-mail, the sender's addy brought a smile to her face. "Brooke…" she mused out loud, then clicked on the icon to open it.

Subj: Happy Birthday  
Date: October 29, 11:43:56 PM Eastern Daylight Time  
From: Brooke Loran  
To: Sam Moleson  
Hey there, Sweetheart. Happy Birthday, Beautiful. I figured that you had already received a birthday greeting from the Z and our favorite boy, Mario, now it's my turn.

Sam…words can't even begin to express the love I feel when I look into your eyes. I thank everything that is holy everyday for bringing you into my life. I love you, Samantha and I always will. Have a happy birthday, love of my life, and I will see you soon, although, it won't be soon enough. Forever could never be long enough to spend with you.

Happy Birthday, Beautiful. I Love You.

Yours Forever,

Brooke

Brooke's thoughts and wishes for their future had definitely melted the blonde's heart and brought her to tears of joy. _God, how did I ever deserve this woman? She knows exactly what I need. _

* * *

The day was an uneventful one on campus and soon Sam found herself just waiting for her cousin Crystal to pick her up at the dorm. Sam stood waiting by the window, watching for the familiar old green car to pull up, when C.C. entered the room on the run.

"Hey C.C., are you sure that you won't come to dinner with us? You'll miss meeting my cousin."

"Nope," the brunette threw her books on the bed and started looking for clothes in her drawers. The brunette reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope. "I think this is yours. I guess it got in my mailbox by mistake." She handed it to Sam.

"I wonder who…" Sam looked at the flashy cursive script on it and knew immediately. "Aunt Sandy." The blonde hastily opened it. A smile came to the young woman's face as she read the sentimental card. Holding it up, she offered it to C.C. "I can't believe she's still sending things out by snail mail. That was so thoughtful of her."

C.C. looked at it, nodding her approval. "I'd like to meet her and your cousin someday, but not tonight. Terri wants me to meet with her and the hubby for dinner. It's not often that they're both off together, you know." C.C. looked up and grinned at the blonde, "I'm sorry, but I'm sure you'll have a blast with Brooke, besides, you know how Brooke and I get when we have dinner together."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Not to mention the added attraction of alcohol." She idly looked out the window and thought out loud, "I wonder if she'll toast me tonight like she did you?"

"Who, Brooke?" C.C. brushed past her on the way to the closet and whispered in Sam's direction, "If she does, I'm sure it'll be a nice and mushy one, just for you."

"I'm hoping that she'd keep that one until we're alone…later tonight." Sam had a coy smile on her face.

"Definitely T-M-I." C.C. shivered and looked through the closet for something to wear. "It's bad enough that I know you two seduced each other."

Laughing, Sam answered her. "C.C. you're thinking right. I won't be home tonight."

"Speaking of which…" the brunette looked directly at Sam and leered. "Can she?"

Blonde brows knitted tightly as Sam thought, "Can she what?"

"Roll her tongue?" C.C. demonstrated it. "Come on, give."

"Oh, that again." Sam smiled. "That's for me to know." She looked back out the window and felt the daydream coming on.

Throwing the hanger down on the bed, C.C. pleaded. "You told me you'd tell me. That's the **only** detail I care to know about."

Sam turned back to her roommate and grinned. "Let's just say that Rome wasn't built in a day. There are lots of things we haven't uhm…" Sam turned red from embarrassment. "…found out yet."

"Uh huh…sure…Okay." C.C. winked at Sam and went back to finding clothes to wear.

"What…what did I do?"

"I don't know. You won't tell me." C.C. turned to the blonde and grinned evilly.

"God, C.C." Sam hid her face in her hands. "Isn't it enough that you know that we're in love?"  
"Yeah, that's so nice but you know me." C.C. surprised Sam as she pulled her hands away from her face. "Inquiring minds and all that jazz. We're roommates. Hell…we're practically in-laws. We're supposed to discuss these things."

"Excuse me?" Sam had a shocked look on her face.

"Why? Did you burp?" C.C. laughed and went back to her task of getting ready to meet her sister, Terri.

"Where exactly is that in the marriage vows? Love, honor, obey and discuss my sex life with my in-laws and her siblings?"

"It's in there. It's the small writing at the bottom that the priest whispers after the ceremony. You know, after you've already agreed to all the other stuff."

"I've never heard it." Sam gave a doubtful look at her roomie. "And I don't think that you have either."

"Sure. You'd be surprised at what I've heard at my sisters' weddings." C.C. laughed just thinking about it. "Like at Randi's…"

"Huh?"

"She had the priest add a vow that would make her husband take out the garbage."

"I bet that was well received. It figures that she's a lawyer."

"Yeah, and we all busted out laughing when he got her back. He added one that had Randi agree to watch football with him during the playoffs." C.C. smiled as she thought of her sister Terri. "Terri's was pretty interesting too."

Sam shook her head wondering what else these sisters could get themselves into. "Okay, I'll bite. So, what nonsense did Terri want…a daily massage?"

"Ah…No. Actually her and Rick got married at his parents' house. It's huge." The brunette shook her head and laughed. "When the priest asked about the…" C.C. used her fingers to emphasis the quotation marks in the air as she said the words, "If anyone finds just cause why these two should not be joined, blah…blah…blah…blah…let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"Yeah…I'm waiting to hear this one." Sam turned away from the window, now engrossed in her roommate's story.

C.C. held in a laugh as best she could, then blurted out, "The cat meowed loud and clear."

"Are you telling me that Rick has a feline fetish?" Sam teased, as she couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

"No, but his parents do. They had four cats and they all started in with the meows." C.C. grinned. "It was so hard not to laugh, the cats sounded like they were trying to carry on a conversation."

"Argh!" Sam looked skeptical at C.C. "Why do I even encourage you?" She laughed, then countered, "You're making this up, aren't you?"

"Nope. Swear to God." C.C. held her left hand up and looked to the heavens. "You can ask her next time you see Terri. Everyone including the priest completely lost it. The priest looked at the cat that started it and said, 'I'll take that into consideration.' Honest, that's what he said."

Sam looked at C.C. and just shook her head as the woman walked over toward her.

"Well, look Sam," the brunette embraced the smaller woman in a hug. "I need to get out of here before I'm late. You have a great time and Happy Birthday, Roomie."

"Thanks, C.C., I will." When the embrace ended, Sam turned back to the window and watched the parking lot below as she muttered to herself, "God, I wonder what you'd hear at Brooke's."

C.C. stopped dead at the door hearing her sister's name spoken. She turned back toward Sam, an eager look on her face. "Brooke's what…wedding?"

"I meant that figuratively. Don't go getting excited."

The brunette shrugged then casually replied, "Well, I guess if anybody's going to know, it will be you. Bye Sam. Have fun tonight." With that said, the woman was out the door, throwing her purse on her shoulder.

The blonde turned back to look out the window. She thought back on what C.C. had said and found herself daydreaming about what in Brooke's wedding might lead to a story for years to come. Sam envisioned the tall, dark-haired woman standing there in front of a group, then watched Brooke turn and finding herself on the receiving end of a ring. Closing her eyes to make it seem more lifelike than a dream, Sam let herself be carried away to what might be in her future. Reflexively she found herself holding out her hand and imagined the ring being slipped on her delicate finger. In her mind she looked up to see love-filled, blue eyes twinkling with delight, moving closer until she was lost in them forever.

It wasn't until she sighed out of wanting it to be true, that her mind slowly started to surface back to the real world of college, dorm rooms, parking lots and ringing phones. Coming out of the haze that her mind had left her in, Sam thought she heard her cell phone going off. Turning to look over at her purse, she saw the tiny blinking light as each warbling ring sounded.

"Oh, jeez." Sam moved quickly to answer the phone. "Hello?"

In a very melodic voice, Brooke was singing out her greeting. "Happy Birthday... my baby...happy birthday to you."

The tones brought an immediate smile to the young woman's face. "Brooke, I should have known it would be you. In fact, I was just thinking about you."

"Oh, yeah?" Brooke asked.

"Hmm…Nothing but nice thoughts Babe, trust me."

"I do. Happy birthday, Gorgeous." Brooke drawled out. "You miss me?"

"Don't I always? Yes, I miss you." Sam sat down on her bed, wishing that her tall lover where there to wrap her in those strong arms. She shivered just thinking about it.

"I miss you, too." There was silence on both ends as each longed to be in the presence of the other. Then finally Brooke ended the silence. "Is Crystal picking you up soon?"

Sam looked at her watch. "Yeah, in fact, she should be here any minute now." Sam got up from the bed and went over to the window, looking down at the parking lot.

"Good, because it's been a long day without you, Sam."

"A long **two** days," the blonde stressed. "Or did you lose track of time?"

"No, I haven't." Brooke smiled thinking of the last time she had seen Sam. "But at least I got to see you yesterday morning when I drove you back to the dorm."

"You know, that was the second nicest part of my day."

"What…the drive back?"

"Yeah, the first was waking up in your arms."

The words came clearly across the wireless connection, bringing a smile to Brooke's face. "That was nice, wasn't it? I can be so cute when I want to be." She teased.

"You're cute all the time, Brooke Gordon. You just don't let other people see it."

"I don't know. We'll have to see if you still say that after tonight." Brooke tried not to give away her surprise.

"Hmm…that has ominous undertones to it." Sam laughed; delighted that Brooke would think of ways to tease her.

"You'll just have to wait and see now, won't you?"

Sam thought for a moment about how Brooke was acting. "I think you've got something up your sleeve."

"Me?" Brooke said with surprise. "What could I possibly surprise you with?"

"Brooke, you're not going to do anything at the restaurant to embarrass me, are you? God, I just hate when they come out of the kitchen singing those stupid birthday songs and clapping like lunatics."

"No Honey, I swear not to embarrass you at the restaurant…" the woman paused before she added silently in her mind_…Because, we're not going to a restaurant at all. _ Brooke grinned knowing all too well what she had in store for later. "So, you won't have to worry about any embarrassing kitchen staff. I promise, Darlin'."

"And no one making a scene about my birthday, right?" Sam was making sure Brooke understood her.

"Now, who would make a scene?" Brooke tried not to chuckle but lost the battle. "Besides, you know I can't speak for Peter."

"Hmmph!" The blonde let the air escape her lungs in a disgusted rush. "Knowing you, Peter, and Crystal…who wouldn't?"

Brooke's laughter filled the air. "You'll love it, Baby. I promise." The woman's voice became less playful as she ended the conversation. "I'd better go so I can get to this meeting. If I don't, there's no telling what time I'll get to leave."

"Okay," Sam was sorry their time was over. "But just remember, you're meeting me alone later. And I do mean much later. Love you."

"Oh…just you and me, huh? You promise?"

"Well, that's all I want in my bed…don't you?

_Your bed…Hmm…I like that. _"Nothing sounds better. Okay, Darlin', happy birthday and I'll see you soon. I love you, Sam."

That brought a huge smile to Sam's face. "Good, now hurry up and get done. I love you. Bye."

"Bye."

Sam pulled the phone from her ear and stared at it. The sound of knocking broke her spell and the young woman got up and crossed to the door.

'Hey there, Birthday Girl. Let me in." Crystal's voice was full of energy.

The young blonde opened the door after hearing her cousin's voice. "Crystal?" She looked to the window in the tiny room, then back to the woman standing at the door. "How did I…I just…it was only a minute or two." She looked at the phone still in her hand.

"What?" The woman dressed in casual clothing peeked into the room, then back at Sam.

"Crystal, how did you sneak in on me? I was watching the parking lot."

"I parked at the wrong building and got confused so I just walked over."

"Oh well, let me grab my coat and bag and we're out of here." Sam stepped back to retrieve her belongings.

"Okay, but I'm going to use your potty first. That's a damn long drive."

"Yeah, and another one to the restaurant. Brooke's meeting us there." Sam looked down at the phone still in her hand and smiled. I just got off the line with her."

"Oh, yeah? How is she?" Crystal entered the room.

"Busy, she was just heading into a meeting when we hung up."

Crystal pointed toward the door on her right, "Oh, so I take it this door is the bathroom? Not like I have much to choose from in this tiny room." The eager woman looked around.

"Well, if it's not a clothes closet then it's a water closet." Sam laughed at the expression on her cousin's face. "Go on, I want to get to the restaurant first and surprise her when she comes in."

"Okay, smarty." Crystal looked at the doors and chose the one on the left. Pleased that she had picked the right one, the woman looked back at Sam. "Be right out."

Within minutes, Crystal emerged from the room. "Okay, we ready to go?"

Sam gathered up her bag and purse after putting on her coat, pausing to look at the sparsely decorated wall. Brooke was obviously on her mind. "God, I love that woman," she muttered under her breath.

"You know, Sam…I must say that I'm impressed." Crystal pointed at the wall. "Only one picture of Loran and it's not even that massive collage you had hanging at our house."

"Huh…what, Crystal?" Sam came back to the present.

"Yeah, only one. Just as a reminder." Sam felt the blush creeping up her neck. "Brooke kind of takes up the rest of my thoughts. I don't really need any photos for that. She's kind of 'up close and personal,' if you know what I mean."

"And she doesn't get jealous over another woman hanging on your wall?

"Why would she? Brooke knows that she's the one that I love."

"That is so sickeningly sweet." Crystal grimaced like she'd just bitten into a pure sugar pie, then shook the look away as she reached into her purse and took out the car keys. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Sam smiled. "Wait until you meet Brooke in person. She can be so sweet. You'll die of sugar overload. Come on," Sam moved toward the door. "Let's get a move on. I can feel a craving coming on."

Crystal watched Sam walk out the door. "Hmm…This I have **got** to see."

* * *

Both time and miles were passing rather quickly as the two women caught up on the happenings in their lives. Sam had almost forgotten how much fun she'd had growing up with her cousin until they slipped right back into the easy banter that they'd always had.

"Hey, Crystal." Sam glanced down at her watch. "You don't have to speed. We're ahead of Brooke by at least fifteen or twenty minutes already."

"Ah…Sorry, I guess I'm just still on an adrenaline rush from work." The driver monitored her speed and started to slow down. "After all, we do want to get there in one piece now, don't we?"

Sam nodded her head. "Yeah, I think a certain tall friend of mine would be…" The sound of her cell phone disturbed her train of thought as it warbled on. Taking it out of her coat pocket, Sam looked at the number that was displayed and smiled. "Yeah…" the young woman laughed. "Where are you at, Babe?"

Brooke's voice sounded hurried as she rushed to get out the words. "I'm sorry, Darlin'. I'm just now getting to the house. How far out are you?"

The blonde looked around for a familiar landmark, and then answered. "We're just passing the grocery store. Why?"

"Make the turn and just come to the house, Sam. I'm sorry Babe, but I still need to shower and I'd hate for you two to be sitting in a restaurant waiting on me and Peter to get there."

"Well, I guess it is dumb to take both cars now. I mean…since we are going right past you." Sam watched the road ahead. "Up there, Crystal. That's where you'll need to make a right, then follow that down for about two miles or so." She turned her attention back to the phone. "See you in a few then."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you, too. Now get dressed…er showered…whatever…" Sam laughed and shook her head. "You've got me all befuddled just thinking about you." Sam glanced over to her cousin, daring her to comment.

Brooke let go with a sexy little laugh. "Wait until tonight when it's just the two of us."

The young woman rolled her eyes, bringing her hand to her face, trying to stave off the growing blush that was taking over her fair skin. "You are a wicked woman but I still love you."

"You're blushing, aren't you?" Brooke teased. "I love you. I'll see you soon."

"As if you didn't know. Love you, too. Bye Brooke." Sam turned off the phone and smiled, too embarrassed to look over at the driver.

Crystal stole a glance at her cousin and laughed as she muttered under her breath, "Ah…to be in love."

* * *

After hanging up with Sam, Brooke paused for a moment to savor the time that she had just shared with the woman she loved. She could feel the smile widen across her face and knew that she had made a wise choice in coming upstairs to her office to make the call. Here, she had been able to speak without anyone listening in on her conversation. Leaving her thoughts of Sam's voice and the small office behind, she moved swiftly down to the lower floor of the house where the rest of the family and guests were waiting. Rounding the corner of the hall and turning into the living room, she made her announcement.

"Okay, they'll be here in about ten minutes." She looked over toward the entranceway at the man leaning against the wall. "Peter, can you answer the door when they get here?" Brooke looked to her family. "The rest of you will hide out in the dining room and kitchen, okay?"

"Cool…I can do that." Peter nodded vigorously, trying not to show his nervousness.

"I'm supposed to be in the shower…" Brooke raised her arm and sniffed. "Whew! As a matter of fact, I'd better go take one now. I don't want Sam to get too suspicious right away."

"Do I get to help?" Peter wanted to know.

"What? Help me shower?" Brooke raised an eyebrow in his direction. "No way, Dude."

"Ah…" Peter sighed. "Same ol' Brooke. Never wants to share with a friend." He tried keeping a poker face but it was a losing battle.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Save water and shower with a friend." Brooke crossed the room to the door and made sure it was unlocked. Then she leaned to whisper in Peter's ear. "Dude, you're not that friend." She winked at him, smiled, and then started to walk back to the stairway leading to the second floor.

"Hey, I'll do my part for the ecology," he yelled after her teasingly. "I'll suffer through it, just for you, Brooke."

Brooke rolled her eyes at Peter's teasing and made her way past the kitchen, stopping briefly to check on things with her mother. "Mom, is dinner just about ready?" She asked from the doorway.

"Yes, Dear. You go…get ready now. I'll handle the kitchen."

"Okay, thanks Mom." Brooke turned to address the rest of the people who were now milling about the hall and dining room area. "Well, everyone, make yourselves at home but only back here. We don't want to let the surprise slip out before its time." Brooke smiled at C.C. then winked and hurried off to get ready for Sam.

The eldest Gordon daughter stood in the hall where she was able to watch Brooke as she orchestrated the events to come. Randi's analytical mind was having a hard time putting all this together. She moved her position to the doorway of the kitchen as Brooke ascended the spiral staircase to the second floor and she watched the thirty-year old almost run up the stairs.

Mable sensed that something was troubling her daughter and took it upon herself to find out what. "Randi, come give me a hand will you?" She beckoned the woman with a wave as she turned toward the kitchen.

"Ah, sure Mom." Randi went to her mother's side.

"So, what's up?"

"What do you mean, Mom?" The woman took the spoon that was offered to her and began stirring the contents of the pot cooking on the stove.

"I've seen you eyeing your sister. What's on your mind?" Mabel busied herself with putting trays of appetizers into the oven.

"It just seems a little odd. That's all."  
"Odd? What's odd?" Mable turned and looked at her child. "Is it odd that Brooke wants everything to go smoothly for her sister's friend?"

"No." Randi shook her head. "Brooke is the one going through so much trouble to do this. That's just it Mom, Sam is C.C.'s roommate, not Brooke's."

"Maybe you forgot how it was to be away from family on an important birthday. Maybe Brooke remembers, huh?"

Randi stopped stirring the contents of the pot. "Mom, don't get me wrong. I like the kid." She bit her lip, and then stirred the pot a time or two before continuing. "I don't know. Maybe you're right."

"Can't you cut your sister a little slack here? She's happy. What more could you want?"

"Happy?" The lawyer ran that concept through her head. "Of course I want her to be happy. But what do happy and Sam have to do with each other?"

Mable stopped abruptly, thinking about what her daughter had just said and bit at her lip.

"Mo-o-oth-er-r-r?" Randi drew the word out as a dark eyebrow rose high on her forehead.

"I was just thinking of how close Brooke and C.C. have always been." Mable resumed her work putting more appetizers onto the pans for the oven.

"Uh-huh…Go on."

The matriarch tried to downplay her thoughts. "Well, Sam's just that same age. It seems to work well for your sister."

"That," Randi used the large spoon in her hand to make her point as she banged it against the pot, "has nothing to do with the words 'happy' and 'Sam' being placed in the same sentence, when it concerns Brooke."

Shrugging innocently, Mable offered, "Maybe she sees something in Sam that she likes…or…" The woman trailed off.

"Or?" Randi demanded an answer.

"Randi, you know that Brooke has always been different."

"Mom, you're making absolutely no sense whatsoever."

"Just watch her tonight and see if you don't agree that she's happy. Okay?"

The younger, frustrated woman threw her arms up in exasperation. "If you say so, Mom. I just wanted to know how it concerns Sam. That's all." Randi turned back to the pot of food and stirred it a little more vigorously than before. "Oh, I'll be watching alright. I'm obviously being left out of something here."

Mable turned and smiled at her daughter, then gave her a stern look. "You've got a long way to go when it comes to being a mother, Randi."

* * *

The beat-up green jalopy pulled up the driveway, stopping in front of the huge house. The driver craned her neck to take in the entire building but was having a tough time of it through the windshield.

Sam unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. "Come on, Crystal. You can see it up close and personal-like if you get out of the car. If she didn't leave the door open, I know the access code to get in."

"You're sure this is the right place?" Crystal climbed out of the driver's side hesitantly as she looked all around.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I told you that I've been spending the weekends here." Sam rounded the car and pulled her cousin toward the house. Looking up she saw Peter come running out of the house and heading straight for them.

"Hey, Petey. Long time no see. How are you…umph" she was picked up and swung around by the exuberant man, "…doing?"

"Happy Birthday, Toots!" He laughed as he gave her a final turn and set her down next to her cousin. "Much better now, thanks." He pointed to his cheek. "Come on, give me a kiss right there."

"Surely." Sam waited for him to bend at the knees to be able to reach his check and gave him a quick kiss then stepped back, grabbing onto Crystal by her hand. "This, Petey, is my cousin, Crystal." Sam turned slightly, continuing the introduction. "Crystal, this is Petey. Ah…you know him better as Peter."

The man bowed his head at the introduction. "Hello, Crystal. It's so very nice to meet you." Peter produced two roses from out of his back pocket and offered one to each of the women.

Sam watched as Crystal became pale and started to stutter. "You…you…Sam," she turned to her cousin. "You didn't tell me that we'd be meeting someone."

Peter looked on with some concern, even offering Crystal his hand. "Are you going to be okay? I won't bite. I promise…I mean…I haven't bitten Sam yet," he winked at the small blonde.

Finally Crystal mumbled some words. "God, I think I'm gonna faint." The woman grew increasingly paler and did just that. She fainted.

Brooke's ex-band mate stepped in, catching Crystal before she could do any additional injury to her condition before hitting the ground. He held her and looked over to Sam. "What do you think, Toots? I'd say that meeting went well."

Sam sighed. "I was afraid of that happening. I'm glad it was here and not at some restaurant."

"Well, let's get her inside. Brooke's in the shower, she'll be down any minute." Peter scooped the woman up in his arms and carried her inside, laying her down gently on the couch. "Watch her," he directed Sam. "I'll be right back."

Sam shook her head in disbelief. Sitting down on the arm of the couch, she started fanning her cousin and patting her hand. "You're in for some real surprises tonight, Crystal," she muttered under her breath. "Tell me you're not going to faint for each one."

"How is she?" Peter came back into the room carrying a glass of water and took a seat on the couch by Crystal, watching her as she slowly came to. "Crystal?"

"You'd better not let her see you right away."

Sam watched as her cousin opened her eyes to see her idol sitting next to her and watched as Crystal's eyes rolled back and she fainted again.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Peter got up and walked over to the other side of the room. "I didn't mean to."

"I told you she would." Sam turned her attention back to her relative.

The guilty looking man gazed down at his feet, then back up at the women on the couch. "I'll just go check on Brooke."

Sam got up and went over to him. "Don't feel bad, Petey. She's just been dreaming about meeting you for years. Just give her a minute to have it all sink in. Okay?"

Peter nodded, then walked out of the room looking a little dejected but no worse for the wear as he trudged up the stairs toward Brooke's bedroom. Reaching the door he called out to the woman inside. "Hey, you about ready in there?"

"Yeah, just about. Come on in," Brooke answered him.

"You sure?" Peter opened the door and poked his head in, keeping his eyes tightly closed.

"I'm dressed, you fool. Come on." She watched as he opened the door wider and stepped inside. Seeing his somber mood, she commented on it. "Why you looking so glum, chum?"

"Why didn't you warn me that she's a fainter? One look at me and she passed out in the driveway."

"I've never seen Sam faint. Why would I know something like that?" She turned back to the mirror and ran the comb through her hair.

"You mean to tell me that Sam didn't faint like her cousin Crystal when you told her who you were?"

Brooke looked at Peter's reflection in the mirror. "No, actually, she chewed me a new asshole. She thought that I was impersonating myself to get her attention."

The man found his eyes concentrating on Brooke's butt. "I hope that was meant only figuratively." He chuckled.

"Smart Ass," she snapped at him, then went back to finishing her outfit off with a leather belt.

That brought a smile back to Peter's face as he polished his nails on his shirt and then looked at them saying, "I've still got it. So, when are we yelling 'surprise' here? You know that I'm not good at keeping secrets."

"Pretty soon. In fact, as soon as I see Sam and take her into the back of the house." She turned and grabbed the shirt on the bed, pulling it over one arm. "Come on, let's go see if your girl woke up."

"My girl? He looked confused, then said it again. "My girl…now that has a ring to it."

Brooke walked to the door then stopped in front of Peter. "So, how do I look?"

He tilted his head from side to side as he looked her over. "Like someone I once knew." He laughed and patted her on the shoulder.

"Well, it's for one night and only the way that I'm dressed," Brooke stepped out into the hall before she added, "and only for her."

Peter laughed. "Well, if you don't mind, I'll enjoy it a little too. God, it will be good to play together again."

"I'm looking forward to playing with you, Petey." She started down the hall.

"You know it." He clapped her on the shoulder. "Let's go have some fun."

* * *

Sam watched as Crystal slowly came to and started to get up into a sitting position on the couch. She could feel the presence of someone as warm breath touched her ear.

"Is it safe to come in?" Brooke whispered as she stood behind the blonde.

Sam turned around and smiled at the woman she'd longed to see all day. "Always, for you."

Brooke stole a glance over her shoulder, then held her arms open, inviting Sam into a warm embrace. "Happy Birthday, Sweetheart."

"Thanks, Brooke." Sam's voice was soft as she closed in for a kiss, hugging her like mad.

"I love you, Sam." Brooke whispered in her ear, so no one else could hear her. After giving her a kiss, the tall woman picked her up, hugging her once more.

"Brooke." Sam scolded her. "Crystal's here." She watched as Brooke playfully wiggled her eyebrows, then set her down. Sam pulled her around the side of the couch and stood in front of her cousin. "Crystal, this big Amazon here is Brooke Gordon. Brooke, this is my cousin, Crystal." Sam made the introductions.

The tall woman extended her hand to Crystal. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry that my friend scared you earlier."

Crystal pushed her hair back from her face. "Well, it's not everyday that you meet someone that you've dreamed of." She looked over at the timid looking man in the doorway. "Come on, I think the initial shock is over." Crystal blushed when Peter pointed to himself. "I'm sorry."

"Awe…don't worry about it." Peter shyly walked in and crouched down in front of Crystal, then hesitated before smiling into her face.

"I'm okay now, Peter…ah…Petey…I'm not sure what to call you."

"Brooke normally calls me Shithead so, I don't think it could get any worse."

The confused woman looked first at Peter, then Brooke, then Sam, not sure of what to think."

"Yeah, keep it up Shithead and it will," Brooke cautioned him.

Peter made a face at her then turned back to Crystal, handing her the rose from earlier. "Here, I believe you dropped this outside."

"Brooke…" Sam nudged her off to the side. "Isn't that cute."

"Hmmm…?" Brooke looked back at Peter, then agreed. "Yeah, I think he's trying to be a new man. He's finally growing up."

Sam watched Crystal's reaction as she took the rose from the man. "I think it's working. Why don't we give them some privacy?" She motioned to the front door.

The dark-haired woman nodded. "Okay, maybe we could use some too."

"Now that, I could like." Sam led the way out onto the front doorstep.

"What's that?"

"Private time with you…even in those very retro clothes." Sam commented on Brooke's outfit.

"Hey, I found it in the closet earlier." Brooke tugged at her outfit. "I happen to know that I was wearing this outfit in that one photograph that you still have on your wall."

"So, that's why it looks so familiar. And I thought it was from rooting around in your closet for something to wear." Sam laughed.

"You don't like leather?"

"I didn't say that. Not at all." She reached around and hugged the woman. "I love it, Babe."

"Come on," Brooke pulled back from the hug after giving Sam a brief kiss. "What do you say we go get those two and do something about dinner?"

Nodding her head, Sam agreed. "That might be a good idea. That leather is just too intriguing." The blonde ran her hand over the leather pants and wiggled her eyebrows seductively. She looked into Brooke's eyes, noticing a lone arched eyebrow and began to blush. "You know what I mean."

"Uh-huh. I do." She turned the blonde around and scooted her inside. "Hey, Petey, you ready for dinner?"

"Yeah," he turned toward her as he stood up holding his hand out for Crystal to take. "Hey, you're not forgetting to get the dog in, are you?"

"Oh, yeah," Brooke feigned forgetfulness. "Sam can you let him in through the patio door? He's in the side yard."

"Why don't we all just head out that way? It's going to save us some time." Sam pointed out.

"Okay," Brooke looked back to Peter and motioned with her head. "Let's go."

Peter helped Crystal up from the couch and they followed Sam's lead as she made her way toward the back end of the house.

"Ah…Listen. He knows I'm here." Sam could hear the whimpers of the dog and quickened her steps to get to Mario. "Where's my buddy?" She turned the corner and the sound of people yelling startled her.

"SURPRISE!"

The blonde stopped short and gasped for air. "What? Who? C.C., Brooke." She called out not knowing which one to blame as the group was singing a rousing rendition of 'Happy Birthday' to her. Too embarrassed, Sam shook her head and hid her face in her hands, sneaking an occasional look at Brooke as she surveyed the room.

Brooke watched as Sam reacted to the surprise, pleased that she was able to pull it off.

Sam turned and whispered, "You did say 'not at the restaurant', didn't you?"

The tall woman leaned into her and whispered back, "Yep…I love you."

Sam got a very pleased look on her face as the song was coming to an end. _This has to be the best birthday of all._ "Crystal, did you know about this?"

"Not me." Crystal shook her head looking innocent.

Amid the cheers and well wishes at the end of the song, C.C. walked over to Sam. "Happy Birthday there, Ms. twenty-one year old roomie."

Sam reached out and hugged her friend. "God, C.C., I love you. You're the best roomie a girl could want."

C.C. whispered in her ear, "Yeah, what are in-laws for, right?" She stole a glance at Brooke, then amended her words, "Well, almost. Happy Birthday, Sam." She moved back from the blonde but continued talking. "Come on. Mom made dinner and Dad made dessert."

"Thanks, everyone. I never expected all of this." Sam looked around the room with tears in her eyes, overwhelmed by the outpouring of love she was witnessing. "I really feel like I'm at home here with you guys. Thanks."

Mable walked over to Sam and gave her a hug. "You are home, Dear. Happy Birthday."

Sam tightened her grip on the woman, then released it saying, "Thanks, for everything." The blonde glanced at Brooke then back to Mable. "I feel very at home here and it's all because of you."

"You're welcome, Sweetheart." She smiled and moved back toward the kitchen.

Brooke stood by the door watching her mother and Sam, smiling the whole time as she waited for Sam to make her way over to her.

"Now I know where you get that endearment from."

"Which one…Sweetheart?"

"Yep, that's the one." Sam nodded her head, not seeing Mable come out of the kitchen, pausing momentarily as she walked by.

"She gets that one from me and the 'Darlin' from Henry." Mable commented as she passed by.

"Well, I like them both and she uses them equally as well." Sam called after her.

"Okay, everyone. The buffet line starts in the kitchen so don't be shy." After this announcement, Mable turned and took her place behind her husband in the line for food.

Brooke stayed still watching the crowd shift to the other room and grabbed Sam's arm before she could follow them.

"Yes?" Sam gave her a puzzled look.

"Surprised?"

Sam looked around to see if anyone was looking at them, then got up on her toes and stole a kiss from the tall woman. "Very surprised."

Brooke chuckled at her antics. "You ain't seen anything yet." She winked at the blonde, "Come on, let's eat."

Blonde brows furrowed for a second or two, and then Sam grinned boldly. "Guess I'm just going to have to wait and see what comes next, huh?"

The tall woman let her one eyebrow arch in challenge to the younger woman. "Guess so."

* * *

With the dinner done and the dishes of leftover food just about all put away, Henry ventured over to Brooke and put a glass of beer in her hand. "You're up, kid." He winked and motioned in toast fashion with his own glass of suds.

Brooke started to protest as she accepted the glass.

"Let's go, Brooke. We don't have all night." He teased her.

"Ah…you know how I hate to be put on the spot… but I seem to be doing these quite a lot."

C.C. overheard Brooke's protest and eagerly sought to help her sister out. "Hey, I'm twenty-one now. You want me to give it?" She jumped up ready to start, but was quickly pushed back down by Randi and Terri.

Brooke took a few steps to the center of the room and nodded in C.C.'s direction. "A sharp tongue this one has for someone who's too big for her britches…But then again, so do the rest of you…uhm…ladies."

"There you go, C.C. That will teach you," Terri interjected.

"Teach her what, Terri?" Randi commented, "You know she's hopeless."

Brooke cleared her throat in an effort to regain control. "Excuse me. I'm trying to do my toast."

Terri looked over at Randi and made a face causing the lawyer to roll her eyes as she sipped from her drink.

"God, no wonder you're a pediatrician. You get down on their level, don't you?" Randi threw her comment out just as Brooke was about to start again.

Mable glared at her daughters, then urged Brooke on. "Please continue."

"The newest addition is no longer a child... But a twenty-one year old woman gone wild." She winked at Sam and then continued. "I'm glad we could share with her this monumental day and welcome her, from our hearts, to stay. In such a short time she's come to mean quite a bit..."

"Hey, Sam. You going somewhere that we don't know about?" Terri asked.

"Ah…no. I don't think so."

"Hell we've got to keep her. Look at who she rooms with." Randi yelled out as she heckled her youngest sister, pointing at her.

"Hey, I'm a good roomie. Just ask her. Right, Sam?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and nodded, never taking her eyes off of Brooke as she walked over to Sam and presented her with a single red rose.  
"A rose by another name could never be as sweet, as her name on the wind, sure to make some lucky heart beat."

Sam took the rose and found that at the same time, she was also holding her breath, waiting to hear the rest. A shy smile came to her face knowing that it was Brooke's own heart that she was talking about.

Seeing the reaction on Sam's face pleased Brooke to no end and she smiled warmly as she motioned to the rest of the family and she started back up with her toast. "Please accept this night as just a small token... Of our friendship, our love and deepest devotion." She hesitated when she saw the tear roll down Sam's cheek, but forced herself to continue on. "May your twenty-first birthday be more memorable than all the rest."

Brooke reached out and wiped the tear from Sam's cheek with her thumb and then smiled. "As I'm sure patience will be put to the test, of how much you can stand and how much you can take, of this birthday pastry C.C. attempted to bake."

Sam giggled and glanced over to her roommate just in time to see the angered woman shoot the finger at Brooke as she muttered under her breath. "You wait, Brooke. I'll remember this."

Laughing it off, Brooke turned back to Sam and continued, "All kidding aside, we all mean well and hopefully after tonight you can tell…"

Sam looked around the room, then centered her full attention back on Brooke.

"How deeply you've affected the lives in this room. We'd steal the sunrise or lasso the moon to keep you smiling and keep you here to stay." Brooke could see that Sam was trying to restrain herself from showing all the emotions that she was feeling. The fact that she was biting at her lip and sitting on her hands only confirmed her lover's desire to be doing something else with them and she found herself getting a little warm at the thought. "Welcome to the family and Happy Birthday." _Whew! I made it. _

Sam reluctantly tore her eyes off Brooke and took in the rest of the room. "You guys are the greatest. I…I don't know what else to say but thank you." She turned back to Brooke who was standing in front of her. "And especially you, for that wonderful toast." The blonde wiped the tears away from her cheeks using both hands as she felt the warmth of a blush start up her neck.

The tall woman shook her head and waved off Sam's words, "Ehh…It was nothing." She held out her arms and embraced the small woman. "Happy Birthday, Kiddo." Then she quietly whispered in her ear, "I love you, so much."

"Hell, Brooke." C.C. spoke up. "Aren't you going to finish it? Jeez, if I want to drink I'd better do it myself."

"Yeah, C.C. go ahead. You can finish it by adding your own for a change," Terri egged her on.

C.C. stood up boldly with the glass of beer in her hand and proclaimed, "Sam Addams for life and Molson forever!"

Brooke turned from Sam to see the boisterous woman, not realizing that she still had her arm around the blonde's shoulder. "C.C. that's wrong. It's Sam Addams forever but Molson for life."

The brunette stopped in mid drink and thought for a moment. "Yeah, I knew that," she assured her sister before letting out a loud hiccup that surprised her as well as everyone else. "I stand corrected by my older sister." C.C. laughed and downed her beer after first lifting it in Sam's direction.

The family all laughed and followed suit, downing the toast in their hands while Brooke whispered in Sam's ear again, "Happy Birthday, Sam."

The blonde took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, wanting to savor the moment. "Thanks, Brooke," she said softly. "That was the best present yet.

"You're welcome." Brooke winked at her. "And just wait, there's quite a bit more."

"MORE?" Sam asked, astounded at what she already knew about. "What could you possibly do that would top this? Tell me."

"You've only gotten the small stuff," Brooke gave her a little squeeze, then winked at Peter and motioned with her head. "Mom, should I tell her?" Brooke let her arm slide down from around Sam's shoulders.

"I don't know…" Mable looked at her daughter then at the blonde. "You think she'll like it?"

"I damn sure hope so." Brooke had never given that a thought.

Mable shooed her daughter off, "You go do what you have to…I'll get her there."

"Don't worry, Sam. Mom and Crystal will help you, right Crystal?"

"Hey, whatever I can do. Come on Sam, it's got to be fun with these guys all around." Crystal egged her cousin on.

Brooke reached into her half-opened shirt and produced a blindfold. Holding it up, she smiled and motioned with her finger for Sam to turn around. "Trust me, Sam. It's only to ensure the surprise until the right moment.

"Oh…" she looked at Brooke, then her mother. "Okay, you know that I trust you." Sam turned around and allowed the blindfold to be put in place.

"Can you see anything?" Brooke asked as she turned her around and waved her hand in front of Sam's face. Waiting a few seconds, she leaned into the blonde and fiddled with the knot.

"Nope, nothing." Sam advised her after twisting her head around trying to see out. Then, while Brooke was still close she whispered, "But I can still smell." She sniffed the air and smiled, "And you smell delicious."

"Later, Darlin'," Brooke whispered back as she moved away. "Okay, everyone. You know where to go."

"I know...I know." Sam muttered under her breath as Crystal and Mabel both took her by an arm.

Brooke walked out toward the patio as she removed her outer shirt. Coming up behind the woman in a cut-off shirt missing the sleeves and half of the body, Crystal had a clear shot of Brooke's lower back. As Brooke raised her arms to put her long hair into a ponytail, the tattoo came into view. Drums blazing with fire and the words written above it started Crystal thinking.

Grabbing the pair of drumsticks in one hand and the sunglasses in the other from the table next to the door, Brooke turned around to see the honored guest following behind. "You okay, Sam?"

Crystal watched as Sam nodded, then turned her gaze to the woman at the door. Now it came to her. "SweetMaryJesusandJoseph!" Her eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open.

Sam sensed her cousin's shock. "Crystal…am I going to like this?"

"Uh…um…"

Mable stepped in to ease Sam's trepidation. "You're going to love it, Dear."

"Now you're scaring me," Sam took in a breath, not knowing what to expect as she heard the sound of a guitar. "Petey, is that you? Tell me that you're going to sing Happy Birthday to me now."

"Sure, I'll sing to you, Toots. But not that song." He looked around at his two band members, then settled on Brooke as she sat down behind the kit and got comfortable.

Sam was startled by the new set of hands on her shoulders as someone leaned in and talked to her.

"Well, they're going to sing something, that's for sure." C.C. nudged her roommate. "And it's just for you."

"God, not one of your drinking songs, C.C. Have pity on your mother." Sam laughed knowing how rowdy her friend could get.

"Not likely," C.C. said and walked away.

The next thing Sam knew, she heard Brooke's voice loudly count off the beat to four and the area was filled with the sounds of 'Inside Your Head'. Mable pulled the blindfold off and stood back giving Sam a front row view of the group of musicians.

Squinting to adjust her eyes to the light, Sam started to recognize the song and before she knew it, the band had come into view.

"OhMyGod!" She turned and yanked on her cousin's arm. "Crystal…do you see…see who that is?" Tears were forming in the young woman's eyes as a smile grew in intensity across her face. She knew how much Brooke despised being Loran and now, here she was, taking on that role, just to give Sam the one thing that she'd ever dreamed of…seeing Anti-Zero live in concert. The blonde was filled with such love for the woman that she thought her small body would bust from holding it in.

"Uh…Sam?"

The blonde stood smiling, her gaze directed at only one musician, Loran. "What, Crys?"

"Loran…Your Brooke is Loran?"

"Yeah," a huge smile came to Sam's face. "Isn't she great?"

"But…she…I mean…isn't she…" Crystal stuttered, unable to put her thoughts into words.

Just then Brooke placed her sunglasses on top of her head and winked at Sam as they ended one song and moved into another.

Sam nodded along with the beat of the music. "Yeah, and don't say it here. No one else but C.C. and her mom knows."

"Knows what?" Crystal asked.

Leaning in to keep the secret safe, Sam whispered. "Knows that Brooke and I are…ah…"

"OH!" Crystal's eyes grew bigger as she got the message. "Seeing one another? But I thought that Loran was…" She searched for a better way to put it but couldn't. "...uhm…ah…slut?" Crystal looked at Brooke and then back to Sam. "She didn't seem that way at all now when I just met her."

"Loran, yes. Well, that's what they wanted us to think. They did a good job with rumors and stories about her exploits." Sam looked up to Brooke and returned a wink to the woman. "Brooke. She's just like me." Sam nudged Crystal as she centered her eyes on her favorite drummer and smiled.

* * *

The group was really warmed up, now that they were several songs into their gig, when Sam heard the opening strains of her favorite song, Anti-Zero. Immediately her head started bobbing with the music and soon her body was dancing shamelessly, as if no one was watching. She couldn't help herself when that song came on and she knew not to fight it.

Sam danced her way over to Brooke's mother. "I don't know how she did it…but God, you've got to love her for it." She turned just in time to see the drummer move her mic closer to her mouth and knew that Brooke would be singing her heart out soon.

Mable viewed the young woman with pride. "Actually, Dear, that would be your job."

"Oh, I will Mom, don't worry about that," Sam assured her.

They shared a look, and then the matriarch hugged Sam. "So, are you any better with that toast of hers now, or is it still bothering you?"

"I'm still wondering if that was a fluke or did she really know of my coming. If that's what you mean."

"What do you mean, Sam?" Mable noticed that her dancing had slowed down some and motioned for her to move away from the others. "I think we need to talk, Sam. Do you mind?"

The blonde looked back to the dark-haired drummer and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that." She stopped her dancing now altogether and followed the older woman back toward the house. "Before you say anything Mom, I did the math. I was still in my mother's womb when she was at camp that year."

The matriarch laughed. "You know, Brooke had turned her nose up at the mere mention of alcohol until that summer. It seemed like everything changed then."

"I'm being foolish, aren't I?" Sam looked down to her feet. "It's just a little spooky. Don't you think?"

"Not at all, Dear," Mable put her arm around Sam and pulled her into a hug. "Not really. She was so funny as a child."

"Funny?" The blonde looked up, waiting to hear the story. "How?"

"I remember Brooke came home on Valentine's Day from school that year…" Mable let her mind go back to that day. "She was nine then and had never really been one to make up things. That was when she invented her own little imaginary friend, or at least that's what Henry and I thought."

"Hmm…I think we all do at times," Sam offered remembering her own childhood.

"Well, it didn't last long. Valentine's Day was the first we ever heard of her and then, poof…" Mable exaggerated the word, throwing her arm up and then continued. "She wasn't there anymore."

"I wonder why?" Sam turned to look back at Brooke as she played, well into her music.

Mable joined her and slowly told the rest of her story. "Don't know. Brooke had been planning for weeks what to wear for trick or treating that year. I remember I asked her when she came home from school that Halloween afternoon if she needed a costume for her friend…" the woman paused and turned pale.

"Yeah? You can't stop there," Sam urged her on.

"She said that Mas wasn't there anymore, so she didn't need one. As sudden as her imaginary friend had shown up, she was gone."

"That's even more spooky, Mom. My birthday is the day before Halloween."

Mable looked Sam in the eye and just smiled. "Maybe she knew something back then."

"What did she call her?" The blonde's gaze was intent.

"Mas…that was her imaginary friend's name. Well, at least that was what Brooke called her."

"No…" The color in Sam's face drained, leaving her pale. "That's not possible. Is it?"

"What, Sam?" Mable searched the young woman's face for an answer.

"That's Sam spelled backwards."

Both women slowly turned to look up at Brooke. Each one trying to fathom the possibility of it all. With nothing more to say on the subject, Mable hugged Sam and kissed her on the forehead, then walked away from the young woman in search of Henry.

Sam wandered through the guests as she slowly made her way back up to where Crystal was standing. "Hey, Crystal…are you glad that you came?" The blonde tried to lose her pensive mood.

"You betcha," She smiled at her cousin. "But you are a devil for keeping that from me." Crystal motioned to Brooke and smiled as the music ended.

They both turned to look at the small stage as Peter started to talk.

"You know, it has to be Halloween time. I remember Brooke saying that Hell would freeze over before all of us played together again." He grinned and looked to his two band mates.

Sam closed her eyes and knew just how much Brooke loved her to do something like this. Pulled back to reality by the sound of her name, Sam immediately looked up at Peter.

"Not only that, but we actually have a couple of new tunes for the birthday girl, penned by our illustrious drummer, Brooke…" he turned around and glanced at her, "…Gordon."

_God, she wrote songs just for me?_ A bigger smile crossed Sam's face as she stood in awe of the woman. _Now that's the woman I really love._

The music started and within seconds, Sam recognized it. The song was the one that Brooke had written after their fight. As Peter sang the words, Sam found herself biting at her lip, holding back a tear for what the song was really about.

"Never again, Brooke. No more secrets between us." Sam whispered as she became lost in the drummer. Before she realized it, the song was over and Peter was setting up the next one.

"Thank you." He acknowledged the applause. "Now this next one is my personal favorite. Another new tune, this is Unbroken." He turned to catch a quick glance at Brooke, then looked back out to the audience. "It's so like Brooke to write a song about a hammer hitting her balls."

Everyone laughed, that is, except Brooke's father who just cringed, then shook his head.

Leaning into her microphone to be heard, Brooke voiced her reply. "Keep it up, Petey and something **will** hit yours." She grinned, raising one eyebrow in challenge while twirling the drumstick in her fingers.

The man looked out into the audience. "Hopefully, it will."

C.C. looked over to Crystal and yelled, "You go, girl!" She raised her hand in the air and made a whooping noise.

Obviously embarrassed Crystal hid her face in Sam's shoulder. "If I'm gonna die, Lord take me now."

Sam patted her cousin's head and laughed. "Don't worry, C.C.'s harmless."

The music started once again and Sam found that even though it was a new one, it sounded so familiar to her. "The shower song." Green eyes lit up with delight. She saw the question on Crystal's face and elaborated for her. "That's the song that Brooke's been humming in the shower. I know that melody." Sam stopped and listened to the words.

"_Cause when the hammer falls and it hits my balls it's cool...cause I'm Unbroken..." _

"I can see how close that song comes to actually describing Brooke. It's her song alright." Sam smiled as Brooke pointed her drumstick at her just as the next phrase started.

"_Give me the chance to prove to you, that you're Unbroken, too." _

Sam nodded slightly knowing that Brooke would see it. All the time, she never noticed that James had caught it also. He'd been keeping his eye on her and not saying much of anything.

Soon the birthday girl found her name being called out once again.

"Sam..." Brooke leaned into her microphone. "Could you come up here for a moment. Please?" The drummer watched as Sam turned red from embarrassment but complied. Once she made her way there, Brooke stood up and pulled Sam in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Sam whispered.

"You'll see." Brooke sat as far back as she could on her stool, then pulled Sam down to sit in front of her.

"In front of everyone?" Sam's nervousness was evident as she turned a deeper shade of red, then winked at Peter, throwing her head back into Brooke.

Brooke spoke softly. "Yep, this way I can touch you without anyone knowing." The tall woman smiled and settled against Sam.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" The blonde eagerly wrapped her arms around Brooke's and stretched to place her feet on top of the woman's much larger ones. "Okay, ready to go."

Brooke gave Peter a nod and they went into the next song. The drummer kept her eyes open to watch Sam as they played out the percussion of the song. The two women were lost in a private world of their own making as they moved together to keep the beat.

Sam concentrated on the movement of the sticks as she stole glances over her shoulder at the woman behind her.

"Having fun?" Brooke whispered in her ear during a break in the song.

"You better believe it."

When the song ended, Sam rose slowly, thanking Brooke for the experience and went back into the crowd to watch the rest of the show.

James watched closely at the look that was on Brooke's face. He'd never seen her like that…all nice and loving. He turned back to his amp tower, took the bottle of beer in his hand and guzzled it down.

Off to the corner of the patio Randi sat taking in the cozy scene of her sister and Sam. She'd watched them throughout the night exchanging glances and winks. The protector button was pushed as the oldest sibling assumed her role. The lawyer took another drink from her glass, then muttered under her breath. "Smitten by the love bug, are you little sister? Well, I'll just make sure that is all that bites you." Randi's gaze followed Sam as she left Brooke's side and went back into the group of guests.

* * *

When it finally came time for a break, Brooke didn't hang with her band, but instead sought out Sam. The tall woman watched her from a distance, then slowly sauntered up to where the two cousins were standing.

"Having fun, Sweetheart?" Brooke drawled out.

Sam turned to see the tall drummer standing by her. Teasing the woman, the blonde shook her head a time or two then quickly changed it to a nod. "Yes, I'm having a wonderful time. Thank you so much, Brooke."

"You're welcome." Brooke reached out and gave her a hug with an arm around her shoulder. "Happy Birthday."

"I never expected this when you asked me what I wanted for my birthday." Sam turned her face to Brooke's ear. "God, I love you."

Brooke grinned, feeling the butterflies in her stomach coming to life. "I love you." The woman looked down to the ground then back into Sam's green eyes. "Do you have any idea at all just how bad I want to kiss you right now?"

The young woman blushed slightly as she admitted her own need. "About as bad as I do."

With too many people around for her to take action, Brooke drew Sam's cousin into the conversation. "How are you doing, Crystal? Are you having a good time?"

Distracted by watching Peter, Crystal hurriedly turned to Brooke. "Uhm…did you say something?"

"You having a good time?" Brooke asked again, a knowing smile showing itself on her face.

"Yeah, the best time of my life." Crystal's gaze didn't leave Peter's image for more than a few seconds before returning to it.

"Glad to hear it. Would you mind if I borrowed your cousin for a moment?"

"Ah…no, go right ahead," she turned back to view Peter. "I'm busy here anyway. Is Peter…ah…no forget it."

"Is Peter, what? Single? Interested?" Brooke raised an eyebrow, pausing for a moment, then continued. "Interested in you, perhaps?" The drummer winked at Sam.

Crystal dropped her head as if she had been sentenced to death. One eye raised and she slowly turned to look at Brooke. "You read all that in two words?"

"Yep! And just in case you want to know the answers they're yes, yes and hell, yes."

Sam poked the tall woman in the side as she talked to her cousin. "You should see what she can do with no words at all."

Brooke wiggled her eyebrows as she took a drink of her beer.

"I think I'll pass on that one, Sam. Her hands may be good but sometimes you just have to have a little more to play with." Crystal turned to look for the bass player. "Now Peter on the other hand…"

Caught off guard by Crystal, a fine golden spray of beer shot out of Brooke's mouth. The drummer swiped the back of her hand across her mouth to get the excess moisture off of her lips, as a startled look came to her face.

Surprised by Brooke's actions, Crystal asked, "What did I say?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Brooke whistled loud in the air and waved her hand for the man to see. "Hey, Petey. Someone needs to talk to you." She watched as he acknowledged her call and walked away from James, toward them.

Taking Sam's hand in her own, Brooke winked at Crystal. "Have fun." Then started to walk away.

Noticing that she was now standing alone, Crystal turned from watching Peter walking toward her to the two women walking away from her. "Hey… where are you two going? You're not going to leave me here alone…with…" she turned to see Peter only a step or two away. "Oh, hi Petey."  
Moving through the guests as quickly as they could without causing a scene, Brooke pulled Sam around the side of the house and into the deep shadows of the bushes.

"Hmm…My mother always told me to watch out for drummers that pulled me into bushes." Sam tilted her head for a better view of Brooke's face. "Should I be worried about you?"

Brooke spun her around and backed her up against the side of the house, pinning her there with her own body. "Only if you're worried about me kissing you." The drummer leaned in and kissed the blonde on her neck.

"Not in the least." Sam giggled at the featherweight touch. "Kiss away."

They stared into each other's eyes, speaking volumes where words could not. Slowly they came together, thoroughly kissing each other until they were almost breathless. When they couldn't hold out on air another second, they parted, gasping for the sustenance of life.

"Promise me…" Brooke started but hesitated.

"To what…" Sam searched the blue eyes for her answer, "…to love you always?"

"Yes…and to kiss me like that for the rest of my life."

"Hmm…maybe even better with some practice. Do you think you can pry yourself away from those drums some time?"

"For you…anytime."

"Speaking of time…" Sam looked up at the darkening sky. "You know the longer you play, the less time we have to ourselves."

"I know. There's not too much more. Just a few more songs and…" Brooke leaned in to the blonde. "You…" she growled playfully, "are mine." The drummer nipped at Sam's ear.

Sam shivered as a chill ran down her back. "Now that really gives me something to look forward to."

"MMMmm..." Brooke purred. "Come on, let's get back before we're missed."

"And why would we be missed…Hmm…?" Sam teased. "Other than that I'm the birthday girl and you're the drummer? Let them wait another minute." Sam pulled the tall woman down into a kiss that told her exactly what she thought of the drummer.

"And to think that I was just going to ask you what you planned on doing with me now that you've got me."

Sam laughed and slowly pushed on Brooke's chest to move her away.

"If you'd like for me to survive the remaining time with everyone here, I'd watch those hands." Brooke cautioned her lover.

"Gee, and I thought it would make you play faster," Sam teased.

"Oh, it'll make me play faster, Sam. Just not the drums." Dark eyebrows wiggled as she laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that…not right now at least." The blonde smiled coyly. "Come on, we'd better get back."

Brooke gave Sam a quick kiss on the cheek, and then took the blonde's hand, leading her out of the shadows and over to the corner of the house. As they made the turn and started down the path, they could see Peter walking rather briskly toward them.

Looking up from the path, Peter saw the person he was looking for. "Ah…there you are."

"Are we ready to go back on?" Brooke pulled Sam's arm up into the light and looked at her watch. "I thought we were taking a twenty minute break."

"Brooke, can I talk to you before we do?" The man seemed very intent on getting his wish.

Thinking that it might be personal, Sam took the hint when blue eyes glanced over to her. "I'll head on back to the gang," she spoke softly to Brooke.

As she passed the bass player, she gave him the homage that he was due. "Nice job, Petey. Thanks for the gift."

"See you soon, Sweetheart." Brooke watched the blonde smile and nod in her direction, then waited for her to leave before turning to Peter. "So, what's up?"

"Ah…" Peter looked down to the ground then brought his eyes up to meet Brooke's. "I just wanted to tell you that James might not last too much longer tonight." The man looked away for a moment, then started to speak again. "I…I told him that I'm leaving the group…as soon as he finds someone to replace me."

Brooke's blue eyes narrowed as she gazed at the man. "What do you mean by you're leaving? Peter, when did you decide on that?"

"Just now, while we played together." He gulped, and then rubbed his hands together nervously. "I think I'm growing up, Brooke. I looked at you and Sam. I want that. I want what you two have."

The tall woman ran a hand through her hair and let out a long breath. "I take it that he had a shit fit?"

"He's too shit faced to do that yet. But it will sink in sooner or later."

Brooke looked down to the group of people gathered on her patio and a smile came to her face as her eyes fell on Sam. "You know Peter, I won't let you have her."

"What? Who?" He turned to follow Brooke's stare. "Oh, Sam…God no." Peter smirked at the insinuation. "I'm kind of taken with Crystal. Well, at least I think I am."

"So, I've noticed. She seems to be pretty taken with you, too." Brooke put her arm around his shoulder. "Just take it a day at a time."

Peter looked back to the crowd to find the woman they were talking about. When he did, a smile came to his face. "God, I hope so," he sighed.

"Hell, Petey, you don't even live in this state any more."

"That can change. A lot of things can change." He thought for a moment, then shook his head. "James…he ain't ever going to change."

"So, what are you going to do about him? Hell, what are you going to do about playing?"

Peter shook his head in disgust. "Do the best I can and find someone to take my place."

"No, I mean for you, not him."

The man shrugged. "Don't know yet, but I'm open to suggestions, as long as they include one New Age Crystal." Peter smiled as the blush brought color to his face. He paused for a few seconds, not being used to this new feeling. "Damn it, Brooke. If this is love…I think I'm feeling it for the first time."

"Really? You just met her ah…six hours ago?"

Both musicians looked back to the crowd and sought out the women in their lives. Without realizing it, they both nodded their heads in unison.

"Six hours…six years…six days…I'm there…hook, line, and sinker." Peter thought out loud.

Brooke stared at Sam, seeing the woman of her dreams, and she had to agree. "I hear ya brother, loud and clear."

* * *

Only a few people still remained when it came time to pack up the equipment at the end of the night. C.C. and Mable were clearing glasses off the patio while Randi and Henry were seeing the last of the guests out the door. Sam chose to help the band, certain that it would keep her close to Brooke.

James straightened up after putting his guitar away in the travel case. "Well, Brooke," he grabbed his bottle of beer and drained it. "Are you happy with your little charade into the past?"

Brooke's head shot up from the task she was doing and turned in his direction. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Was it good enough to get you what you wanted?"

"What in the hell are you talking about, James?" Brooke put her mic and stand down.

James' face took on a cocky disposition as he looked over at Sam and smiled lecherously. "Oh, that's right. I forgot, play the saint, Brooke."

The drummer walked over to him and stared down into his eyes, using her height to her advantage. "I don't play the saint." Her gaze was colder than an iceberg. "And just for your information, my relationship with Sam is none of your business."

"I'm not scared of you." He lost his balance and used a hand on his amp to steady himself. "You took away my future before and I survived."

"I'm not trying to scare you, but I'm not intimidated by your bullshit either."

"What's the matter, Brooke? Wasn't that enough…now you have to turn Peter against me?"

"I didn't take anything away from you." She clenched her fists and took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "You managed that all by your pitiful, pathetic self. You did that all on your own."

James took another swig from his beer bottle, then wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. "It was always about you, wasn't it, Brooke? Never what **we** wanted."

"You're deranged, James. Why don't you go sleep it off somewhere? Anywhere but here." Brooke shook her head pathetically, then turned her back to him and started to walk away.

The irate man reached out and grabbed her shoulder, attempting to turn her around. "Just like that last night as Anti-Zero. You turn your back on me when I wanted more."

"It was exactly **what** you wanted that made me turn my back." Brooke let the words seethe out of her mouth with all the anger she could muster and still not go ballistic. "Now get you're fuckin' hands **off **me."

"Sorry, I forgot. You don't play with boys, you just want to be one." He stood there and laughed.

Brooke's eyes turned to a steely shade of blue. "Remove your hand or I'll remove it for you," she commanded.

James' eyes quickly found Sam and he leered at her. "Don't worry Baby, if she can't do it for you, just let me know. I'll take care of you."

He puckered his lips to blow a kiss but never got that far as Brooke's temper flared, causing her to lunge for his neck. Their loud voices had already started to draw people back to the patio.

"You sonofabitch!" Brooke growled as she moved fast in his direction, trying to wring his neck.

James stumbled backward, trying to stay clear of her fury. "Well, at least I'll get one good tumble out of you now."

"You stay the hell away from me and Sam. You really don't want to piss me off anymore, James." The enraged woman was trying not to kill the bastard.

"Brooke…" Sam came up behind the angered woman and with her small hands around the muscular arms of the drummer, tried to hold her back. "Not here. Not now. Think of your family."

The woman's tone was sharp and cutting. "I am, and he's not part of it. **You **are."

"I never was a part of it…of you…was I?" James looked her straight in the eye, challenging her to say differently.

"You were my best friend. You were more a part of me than anyone. Damn it, James. We grew up together. We've known each other since we were four years old." She leveled a cold, clear glare at him. "You were the one that screwed that all up with that shit you pulled the night I left." She brought her fist down with a vengeance onto the small table next to where she stood, causing it to rock from side to side. "I will **never** forgive you or trust you **ever** again after that."

"We grew up together, but into separate worlds." James raised his hands and feigned pushing her and the others away. "I'm out of here. You can tell Peter that he doesn't have to pick between us. I know that he already has. You won," he snarled. "You always win, Brooke."

"No, **he **wanted out." Brooke corrected him. "**He **won." Brooke turned to walk away, muttering under her breath, "That's because you're such a loser."

"Yeah," James yelled back, trying to hurt her. "Whatever, Loran."

Quickly turning, Brooke lunged for James again. The prudent actions of Sam only slowed her down enough to barely miss him as he started walking away.

"Hey, James," she yelled.

"What?" James yelled back as he turned, snarling at her.

"Come anywhere near her and you'll regret the day you ever met me." Brooke's angry stare was as much a part of her threat as was her words.

The man smirked and cockily replied, "We all do what we have to do. It was nice seeing you again." He gave a little wave, then smiled sweetly at her, letting his waving hand turn into an obscene gesture.

"Fuck You!" Her voice was filled with rage.

"Oh, Happy Birthday, Sam." James winked and blew her a kiss.

The emotions ran through Brooke like water over a dam. Between her anger, rage, and her need to protect Sam, she took off after him without any thought to her own safety.

She rounded the house, gaining on him with her long strides. Just as Brooke was ready to latch onto him, she found her body starting to slow down. The weight on her arms, like anchors to a ship. First one, then the other and with only the smallest amount of space left between them, James slipped by.

"Damn it! Let me go." Brooke thrashed, swaying C.C. from side to side until Sam finally caught up to them, coming to her roommate's aid. The two young women held on tight to the raging drummer, letting her pull them along until she gave up any idea of advancing further.

"Why…" C.C. tried to reason with her sister, "so you can do something that Randi will have to work on? Brooke, he isn't worth it," the sibling appealed to her sister.

The two roommates watched Brooke as they tried to figure out her next move. They were both a little surprised when she gave up, just hanging her head with her eyes tightly closed. The slumping of her shoulders was the clinching act of defeat.

"Hey, what's all the commotion out here?" Peter's voice came from the front door.

The dark-haired woman raised her head and looked to Sam, seeing the concern in her eyes. "Nothing, Petey. It's over." She turned to face the front door. "Go back inside." Brooke turned back to Sam, the guilt of the ruined evening weighing heavily on her mind. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your birthday."

Still a little out of breath, Sam took in a few deep ones as she tried to calm the beleaguered woman down. "Let it go, Brooke. It was a great day. Let's not let him end it on a wrong note." The blonde placed her hand on Brooke's back and rubbed soothing circles on it.

Randi came to the door and watched the interaction of her sister and Sam, then shook her head in a motherly kind of way. "Maybe you kids will grow up one day and not squabble. But then again, hell could freeze over, too."

Brooke looked over at the woman in the doorway and rolled her eyes. "Randi, please give it a rest. You have no idea."

"Sorry Brooke, but I think you said that already about this band. Now maybe you'll see it's true." Randi took a deep breath in. "I really don't care what you do. Just don't let me see your name as a defendant…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Brooke waved her hand in the air as she looked away from her sister. "Okay."

"I'd really hate to have to send my own sister up the river," Randi warned.

Trying to think of something to caution her older sister with, C.C. could only think of one thing. "Yeah, and remember...no conjugal visits..."

"Bite me, Smart Ass." Brooke snapped out under her breath, keeping it from Randi's ears.

Sam's eyes grew bigger as she listened to the sisters' bantering.

"Bare it, and I will," was C.C.'s final retort.

* * *

The low key lighting of the first floor and the absence of noise from the chattering guests of earlier were all hints that the surprise party was over. The glittering shine of the bright lights of the concert were now replaced by the soft twinkle of stars overhead as Sam stood on the deck, waiting for Mario to come in from the yard.

Brooke stood at the door, not trying at all to hide the look of love on her face for the small blonde who was lovingly greeting Mario as he made his way onto the deck. She wiped the towel through her hair once more as she watched them walk toward the door.

"Did he behave for you?" Brooke asked as she opened the door to let them in.''

Sam let her hand graze over Mario's head. "Mario?" The dog looked up to her, then she winked, "We have an understanding, don't we boy?"

"An agreement…really?" Brooke looked from Sam to the dog.

"Arf!" Mario barked and wagged his tail, looking up at his tall mistress who couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, it's kind of like we both know that we each love you, but in our own separate ways." Sam smiled at Brooke. "He has you during the day, and I have you at night. Well…" she thought for a moment, "at least when I'm here."

Brooke looked down at the dog with a raised eyebrow. "Well, I hope he doesn't love me like that," she teased Sam.

The blonde shook her head vigorously. "No, silly. Only I can do that." Sam sidled up to the tall woman, wrapping her arm around Brooke's waist and leaning her head on the woman's shoulder.

"Hey, Brooke, you won't mind if Crystal and I raid your fridge, do you?" Peter stuck his head in the doorway of the kitchen. "Oops, didn't mean to interrupt anything there, Ladies." He winked at Brooke.

Brooke wrapped her arms around Sam and smiled. "Raid the fridge? No, go right ahead. And Peter, you weren't disturbing us."

"Hehehe…" the man chuckled. "Yeah." His eyes twinkled and he looked back out toward the hall, then back at Brooke, "I think we might be staying up and talking for a while, and you know how I get when I talk." He shrugged, and then stepped into the room completely.

Reaching out, Brooke patted his stomach. "Yeah, you have done quite a bit of talking over the years haven't you?" She teased him, then turned to wink at Sam.

Giving a scornful look to his ex-band mate, he addressed Sam, letting a smile tug at his lips. "Happy Birthday, Toots." Peter leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then whispered in Sam's ear. "Thanks for introducing us. I think she likes me."

Playfully, Brooke leaned toward Peter. "I think she does, too." The subtle motion of her head aimed in Sam's direction.

Peter backed away from the women and waved as he headed back into the living room. "Don't worry about us, okay?"

The tall woman assured him, "Don't worry, we won't." Brooke gave a little wave as he turned, leaving them alone.  
Brooke held out her arms and waited for Sam's return, letting the small woman nestle in against her. They stood like that for a few moments before the blonde nuzzled into Brooke's neck.

"Thanks for everything, Brooke." Sam spoke softly. "You really made my twenty-first birthday special." Sam smiled into Brooke's chest. "You know, in a way, tonight with seeing Anti-Zero in concert…it was like putting an end to my childhood and bridging the gap into my new life as an adult." The young woman brought her hand up to rest on Brooke's shoulder.

The dark-haired woman was warmed by the sentiment and kissed the blonde head just under her chin.

"You wouldn't know anyone willing to guide me on that journey, would you?" Sam closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the answer she knew would be coming.

"Hmmm…" Brooke inhaled deeply, "You know, I think I might." She grinned when she felt Sam's body relax against her.

"I hope it's someone that I can get along with...someone who..." Sam looked up, seeing the well-formed lips descending to her own and got caught up in the kiss.

When it was over, Sam savored the taste of those luscious lips on hers. "Mmm...That just answered all my questions."

"Good, now come on," Brooke wiggled her eyebrows, "I hear that there's a bed upstairs in a room that has a great view of the sunrise. Do you think you might be interested in sharing that with me?"

"Sounds like a perfect way to start this new year," Sam purred, "of life…" then she trailed off, "and love."

"Oh yeah? I can think of a better way," Brooke's blue eyes twinkled, knowing all too well, that they would indeed be awake to see the sun rise.

* * *

Song Lyrics from this week's installment, written by Steve Brown


	14. Ch14 To Be Away From You

"...It beats me up to be away from you... And it beats me up how much I love you... "

* * *

**To Be Away From You **

The golden haired woman sat staring out the classroom window. Arriving early for her next class, Sam had more than enough time to daydream about the tall, dark-haired drummer that pounded out the beat of her life. The young woman soon found herself immersed into the new rhythm that her life was moving toward. _God, Brooke, _Sam sighed._ If it weren't for your work and my classes right now, I'd be in your embrace. _The young woman's thoughts turned to more intimate details of her lover, but they quickly went by the way with the rather loud entrance of another student.

"Oh, sorry." The nerdish-looking young man sat down, his books sliding out of his arms and onto the floor with a thud. "Sorry," he cringed and held a nervous finger up to his lips as he mocked a "Shhhh" from his mouth.

Sam watched as he first arranged his books underneath his seat, then turned his attention to the computer screen in front of him. Deftly his fingers flicked a button here and there and then danced over the keyboard, bringing the high tech equipment to life. "Hmm…" the blonde mused out loud. _Now that gives me an idea. If I can't be with her…who's to stop me from communicating with her? _Sam looked around at the sparsely occupied classroom. _Well, at least until the Prof comes in._ The woman giggled to herself and quickly brought her own computer terminal in front of her to life. Within seconds, she was in the college's Internet site and sending out an instant message to the woman she loved.

**Sam Moleson:** Hey, Hon...I miss you.

She waited patiently, hoping that Brooke would be in her office and not in some meeting, away from her terminal. _Okay, I'll give her a few minutes to answer me back and then…_but before she could finish her thought, Brooke's response chimed back.

**Brooke Loran:** Miss you too, Darlin'

The noise startled Sam and she quickly adjusted the sound on her terminal to almost non-existent, then she read the message.

**Brooke Loran:** It's a good thing that I love you. bg

Now, reading that brought a smile to Sam's face as she thought she could almost hear the words being whispered into her ear. The woman shivered as a tingling sensation ran down her spine. She paused only long enough to regain control of her fingers, then answered.

**Sam Moleson:** Best thing of all. I love you too. ;)

**Brooke Loran:** g I love it when you say that.

**Sam Moleson:** I know. I figured you would. It makes me feel the same way when you say it to me.

**Brooke Loran:** Really?

The blonde's eyes grew wide after reading that and she wondered how such an accomplished woman could be so unsure as to how she was affecting another person.

**Sam Moleson:** ? Why wouldn't it?

**Brooke Loran:** Just asking...g I Love You, Sam.

**Sam Moleson:** Well, rest assured, I love you, Brooke. And ah...thanks, for making me feel so good, Hon.

**Brooke Loran: **Why wouldn't I? You're everything to me. You should know that by now.

**Sam Moleson:** Oh, I do. Believe me, I do. I just never thought that it would have happened this way or this soon...to me at least.

**Brooke Loran:** Happen what way, Darlin' ?

**Sam Moleson:** Why, falling in love with my new roomie's sister and having my dreams come true, silly.

**Brooke Loran:** Believe me, I never thought I'd ever fall in love with my sister's roommate. C.C. tried a couple of years ago to set me up with someone. The girl was PSYCHO!

**Sam Moleson: **And I'm not? (Wiggling eyebrows and looking crazed.)

**Brooke Loran:** Not at all. g You know, Sam, I hate computers. bg Can't you get out of class early? I'll leave the office to come get you. You know it is Friday afternoon. bg

**Sam Moleson:** Thanks, for the vote of confidence. I guess I'll have to work on that crazed look more often. Miss me...do you?

**Brooke Loran:** Like crazy! You're Prof isn't bitching about you being on the computer?

**Sam Moleson:** Nope, class didn't start yet...and ah...Brooke. What time could you pick me up? If you were to leave now?

**Brooke Loran:** If I were to leave now? 45 minutes.

**Sam Moleson:** Hmm...Well, make it an hour and I'll skip out of my last class. That is, if you promise me a good work out this weekend. It is my gym class, you know. LOL

**Brooke Loran:** Work out? (Heheheh) I think I could arrange something. bg

**Sam Moleson:** I thought so. See you at the dorm, you task master.

**Brooke Loran:** g See you in an hour. Love you!

**Sam Moleson:** I love you too...and Brooke...get here in one piece. I want all of you, tonight.

**Brooke Loran:** Just tonight?

**Sam Moleson:** Well that is the start of the next ten thousand years, isn't it?

**Brooke Loran:** Yes, it is. See you soon, Sweetheart.

**Sam Moleson:** I'm counting on it.

The blonde's mind froze with the sound of a briefcase being put down not too softly on the big metal desk in the front of the room. Green eyes glanced up from the computer screen to see the rather wrinkled face of her instructor as he ruffled through a pile of papers that he pulled out of his case. Sam knew that her respite from the everyday world was over, at least for the next hour, and quickly signed off before the lecture started.

**Sam Moleson:** Oops, Prof is here, I gotta go. Love you. Bye.

**Brooke Loran:** Love you.

The young woman disengaged her instant mailbox from the screen and waved a little mental good-bye to her lover. _See you soon, Love._ Sam touched the monitor lovingly, and then turned her attention to the class on 'Computers in Everyday Business'.

* * *

Dashing out of the class as soon as the time was up, Sam made her way across campus and back to her dorm. When she was just a few short feet away from the building, her cell phone chirped out its happy beep. Immediately the blonde looked around the parking lot as she grabbed her phone, opening it quickly, and speaking into it. "Can't even wait to get here, can you Brooke?" Sam teased as she turned and looked for the 300 and its tall, dark-haired driver.

"Sam?" The puzzled voice asked.

"Oh…ah…Auntie?" Sam's golden brow furrowed at the voice that she knew definitely wasn't Brooke's.

"Yes, Sam. How are you Sweetheart?" The older woman's voice had a lilt about it.

"Okay, why?" Sam laughed, recognizing her Aunt Sandy's voice for sure. "You checking up on me now that I'm finally twenty-one?"  
"No, Samantha, I'm not checking on you, Sweetie," Sandy assured her niece. "I hadn't heard from you in a few days and I just wondered how you were doing. Your cousin is absolutely useless in providing information right now."

Sam kept a smile in check as she entered the building. "I didn't mean it that way, Aunt Sandy. I just didn't expect to hear from you right now. How is Crystal?"

"She's out with that young man she met at your friend's house."

"Peter?" Sam asked, knowing that it was unlikely to be anybody else. "I thought that they'd like each other."

"Yes," Sandy was rather cheerful. "He seems like a nice, young man. He even made a special effort to make sure that I knew he was a friend of your Brooke's."

Her Aunt's words caught Sam off guard. _My Brooke's._ The young woman smiled as she stopped dead in her tracks and just stood there. "Ah…" she fought to contain her joy. "He is, and a very nice person, too. At least from what I've seen and what Brooke has told me."

"Well, I'm glad. So, how are you and your friend doing?" Aunt Sandy acted like it was an everyday question that she was asking Sam.

"Funny you should ask. I…ah…I thought it was her on the line when you called. She's picking me up for the weekend any minute now." Sam felt the blush start to crawl up her neck as she talked.

"Oh, really? I was hoping that you could come and stay here tomorrow night." Sandy sounded disappointed. "I have a surprise for you…for your birthday."

"What kind of surprise, Aunt Sandy?" Sam's voice sounded eager as she gripped the phone tightly to her, moving forward into the common room of the dorm. "You didn't do something foolish for my birthday, did you? No weekend retreats to the spa or ski trips," she teased her aunt.  
"Pshaw…No," Sandy laughed. "But it's a wonderful surprise. Shall I tell you now?" She teased. "That way you'll know why you'll be missing your friend."

"Now, what would make me miss my friend?" Sam thought for a moment, then verbalized it. "There's only one thing that I can think of that would do that."

"Samantha," her aunt sing-songed out, "I talked your mother into letting your sister spend the night tomorrow, if I agree to drive her back on Sunday."

"What?" Sam spun around and leaned against the nearest thing she could find to keep from falling. "Sarah's going to be out of their protection?"

"Yes, Dear. She'll be here in the morning. Crystal offered to drive out and pick you up."

"They don't know that I'm going to see her, do they?" Sam's tone was somber.

"No! Sam, they don't. They know you don't have a car and that your dorm is two hours away." Sandy paused for a moment, then continued. "Please don't be upset with me, Samantha. I wanted to do something nice for you in honor of your birthday, since I missed your little party the other night."

Sam's heart ached for the closeness that she and her sister used to have. They had been more than just sisters. They had been best friends. The decision was hard, but she knew that the chance might never happen again, for a long time. "I was going to be at Brooke's this weekend, Aunt Sandy. I'm sure that Brooke will understand. She's close with her youngest sister. When will Crystal pick me up?"

"You could always bring Brooke with you. I'd love to meet her sometime."

The urge to do just that started to take hold in Sam's mind, then she thought about meeting her sister for the first time in four years. Fearing what Sarah's reaction might be, Sam answered, "No, I'm not sure that would be the best time to spring Brooke on Sarah. I'd rather get a feel for what **she's **thinking, first."

Saddened by the reality of the matter, but delighted that her plan would be put into action, Sandy smiled. "Crystal said that she'd pick you up in the morning, right after her shift is done."

The young blonde quickly reviewed her schedule for the weekend's activities. "Oh, damn!"

"What's wrong, Samantha?"

"I'm invited to dinner Sunday night at the Gordon's. Can Crystal get me back for that?"

Searching her memory for a reason why not, Sandy finally answered, "I don't think it would be a problem…"

"I'll tell Brooke." Sam had made her mind up. "Just have Crystal give me a call on my cell phone when she leaves work. That'll give me enough time to get ready."

"Okay, Dear," Sandy smiled, "You have fun and I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Thanks, Aunt Sandy. You're the best." Sam smiled as she thought of how supportive her aunt had been for her. "I love you. Bye." Ending the call, she put the phone back into her pocket as she pushed off the piece of furniture that she had leaned against. Her aunt and cousin now seemed more like her family than her real ones were, always looking out for her in anyway that they could.

Sam made it as far as the elevator where she pushed the button and waited for the car to come for her. _Now, how am I going to tell Brooke that I'm not going to be with her on Saturday and part of Sunday? I guess I'll just have to think of something. God, I hope she understands._ Sam patiently looked up at the displayed number locating the position of the car. "Well, at least I know that's not her getting off on my floor."

* * *

Done with her last class, C.C. had finally made it back to the dorm room, shut the door making sure to lock it, and then flopped down on her bed. "Sleep, I need just an hour of sleep," she mumbled as she reached for the stray stuffed animal on her bed and curled up with it.

The sound of knocking came from the door, soft at first, then louder with each rapping routine. C.C. turned over to look at the time with one eyelid half-open. It wasn't even ten minutes since she'd laid down and already she was being disturbed. "Okay…" she mumbled, thinking that it might be her roommate without her key, then the pounding got even louder. "Okay…alright." C.C.'s voice was a little more forceful as she climbed off her bed and started toward the door. "Damn it Brooke," the young woman unlocked the door and pulled it open. "I don't know why we just don't give you a k-ke…" C.C.'s eyes took in the view of her sister standing there, poised to knock again. "Ah…Hey, Randi."

"Hey, baby Sis." Randi studied C.C.'s face, seeing that she was shocked at her appearance. "Thought I'd finally stop in and see your new digs." Randi craned her neck to see in the small opening of the door.

"Come on in. I hope you didn't expect much." The brunette pushed the door open for her sister to inspect the room. C.C. watched as her sister's eyes started at one side of the room and then moved to the other, stopping short at the wall above Sam's bed with the photo of Loran prominently displayed on it.

"So…" Randi slowly pulled her eyes off the almost life-size face of her sister. "Which one of these bunks is yours, C.C.?"

"Why?" The brunette looked cautiously at her sister. "You going to put itching powder in my sheets or something?" She watched Randi turn and give her the same look as her mother always did when she wanted to be taken seriously.

"And, why would I do that?"  
"Oh, I don't know." C.C. looked innocent at first then became more serious as she looked her sister straight in the eye. "Maybe because you did it when I was younger…maybe?"

Randi cocked her head to one side as she shooed the younger woman away from the door so that she could enter the room. "You forget that I'm a mother too. I just like to watch out for people now." The older woman walked in, turned around looking at both beds, then up to her sister. "Make sure you don't disgrace the family by not making your bed."

"How would that disgrace the family?" C.C.'s coy smile graced her face. "Speaking of disgrace, how is Brian anyway?"

Randi cleared her throat. "He's good, actually. That's part of the reason I stopped by. I'm meeting him for supper tonight and thought you might like to watch the kids for us."

"Ah…you got a break in that case, huh?"

"Break?" Randi's face went from deadly serious to one of elated. "Hell, I got them locked away tight."

"Cool! That's great, Randi." C.C. was proud of her oldest sibling and it showed as she gave her a big hug. "Yeah, I'll watch the kids. We'll do videos or something. You lucked out, Sis. My Prof is out of town so I don't have my class this evening."

"Great, then we all come out winners. So, C.C. you never said," Randi retracted from the hug. "Which one is your bunk?"

C.C. took the step toward her bunk, scooped up the stuffed animal that she'd been hugging and sat down on the bed. "This one. Why?"  
"No reason, I just didn't want to mess up anything of Sam's.

"Nah, don't worry about it. She doesn't have much and I'm sure she won't mind you being here."

"God, you're living Spartan-like in this tiny room. I bet you can almost hear each other think in your dreams." Randi motioned for her sister to move down and she sat on the bed next to C.C.

C.C. smiled at the thought, "Pretty much."

"Hear any good ones lately?" Randi leaned into C.C.'s shoulder and bumped it with her own.

"Good ones?" The young woman looked perplexed.

The lawyer rolled her eyes, "Forget it, C.C. It's over your head."

"Oh…dreams?" The light bulb finally came on for the brunette.

Randi smiled, wiggling her eyebrows. "Got any?"

"Mine…or Sam's?" C.C. looked off to the side of her sister without turning toward her and grinned.

The older woman picked up a pillow from the bed and tossed it at her sister. "I know all about yours, you smart shit. How about Sam's?"

"Why…" the younger woman looked strangely at her sister, "…you doing research on what young unattached women dream about these days?" She paused for a second, then C.C. looked off and started mumbling, "Well, if you must know…it was something about a kangaroo and a parrot eating tapioca pudding."

The lawyer's eyes roamed to the other side of the room as she tried to analyze what C.C. was saying. Her gaze stopped at the face of her sister, Brooke. "What the hell is that about?"

"What…" the brunette's eyes followed the direction her sister was looking, "the photograph?" C.C. shrugged. "Sam's an Anti-Zero fan, her and her cousin, Crystal, both. No biggie."

"No," she smacked C.C. on the leg, "the goddamn animals and the pudding?"

"Ouch!" The young woman rubbed her leg. "I don't know. She mumbled something in her sleep about that."

"Anti-Zero! That's why Brooke did that for Sam's birthday." Randi's eyes lit up as if she'd just found the missing piece of evidence in a complicated case.

"Yeah, no biggie." C.C. leaned back on her bed. "She…ah…I asked her if she could have anything for her birthday, what would she want. She never got to see A-Z play so…" the woman shrugged, "Then I mentioned it to Brooke."

Letting one eye squint shut, Randi looked at C.C. "Is she into anything else…drugs or anything?"

"Who, Sam?" C.C.'s voice cracked with surprise. "Nope, the girl won't even take an aspirin tablet."

Seeing the look of suspicion in her younger sibling's eyes, Randi backed off. "Sorry, I've been a prosecutor too long. My mind just thinks like that all the time now."

"Anything else you'd like to know?" C.C. teased her sister.

"Sam seeing anybody? Does she have any other friends?" Randi fired the questions like she was interrogating a witness on the stand.

"I…uh…" C.C. felt like she was just accused of murder. "I think she's seeing someone." The brunette sat up on the bed, more defiant then ever. "And yes, she has friends…me."

"I just wondered. I mean…the family has kind of adopted her." Randi looked at her sister. "Don't give me that look."

"What look?" C.C. rolled her eyes and stared back at her sister. "I just don't understand what's up with the interrogation. Sam's a good kid." The sound of the door flying open and quick footsteps drew the brunette's attention as she watched Sam enter the room. Shocked, C.C. tried not to show it. "Hey, Roomie!"

Sam's head turned to see the women on C.C.'s bed. "Oh, hi C.C., Randi. Sorry if I'm interrupting. I just need to freshen up and I'm on my way right back out again."

"No problem, Sam. You're not interrupting a thing," Randi watched the woman.

"I'm leaving early tonight, C.C." Sam grabbed a clean T-shirt and dashed into the bathroom.

"Okay, no problem." C.C. yelled out as Sam reached for the doorknob. "My class was cancelled tonight, so I'm going over to watch Randi's kids."

Randi waited until the bathroom door closed then looked at C.C. "Is she always like that?"

"Like what?" C.C. looked wide-eyed and innocent.

"Ah…in and out like that." The lawyer raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Nah," C.C. shook her head. "She just tells me so I won't worry. She is my roommate, you know."

Just then the bathroom door opened and Sam emerged from it, headed toward her bed and the overnight bag sitting next to it. "Hey, C.C. I'll try to make it back for Sunday's dinner. Don't go missing me," Sam threw a smile in the brunette's direction. "If anything comes up, I've got my cell phone with me."

"Okay, no problem."

Sam picked up her bag and turned toward the door when the knocking started. After a quick exchange of glances between the blonde and her roommate, Sam stepped toward the door and reached out, yanking it open.

There, for all to see was the undeniable essence of yet another Gordon sibling, Brooke.

"Hey," the dark-haired woman threw open her arms as she stepped into the doorway, only to be met by a small overnight bag being shoved into her chest. The confusion was written on Brooke's face as she wrapped her hands around the bag and uttered a single word. "Sam?"

The small blonde shot a quick glance at Brooke then she hastily turned toward C.C. and Randi. "Isn't it great that Brooke is giving me a ride to my Aunt's house? I'm so glad that you mentioned that to her on the phone last night, C.C." Sam looked directly at the oldest Gordon sibling, "Randi, sorry I can't talk to you longer."

"No problem," C.C. spoke, nearly dumbfounded by the quick thinking of her roommate. "Don't mention it, just as long as you can survive her driving."

The blonde smiled, "It's not that bad, is it?"

C.C. chuckled, relieved that she'd not have to keep up the charade much longer, "Oh girl, worse. Why do you think Randi here is her attorney?"

Finally realizing what was going on, Brooke took her hard as nails approach to life and glared right at her youngest sister. "Yeah, right. Bite me, C.C. This is your friend I'm driving. I could have easily told you to do it yourself."

"Yeah, but you'd feel like shit if my truck broke down on that drive, wouldn't you?" C.C. batted her eyes at her sister in the doorway, "Besides, the 300 gets better gas mileage."

"Yeah, whatever." Brooke finally looked over to her older sister. "What's up, Randi?"

Intent on watching, Randi's spell was now broken. "Ah…nothing. Why, do I need an engraved invitation to stop to see C.C. or is the open door policy just for you?"

Brooke looked at Randi, wandering where the animosity was coming from. "No, it's not just for me. Can't I be nice and greet my older sister without getting my head bitten off?"

"Sorry, I just got done with a long, hard case. I guess I'm still in that courtroom mode."

"I'm sorry your case was a pain, but I had nothing to do with it." Brooke took another step into the room where she was stopped by Sam's hand on her arm.

"Brooke, we really should be leaving if you want to get me there in time for you to get to your meeting." Green eyes shifted from Brooke to Randi then back to Brooke again.

Randi held her hands up in the air feigning innocence. "Hey, forget it, Brooke. Sorry."

The dark-haired woman eyed her sister, "Yeah, forgotten." She walked over and hugged C.C. "See ya later, Kiddo." Turning her gaze to her older sister, Brooke spoke quietly, "Bye, Randi. See you on Sunday at Mom and Dad's."

The lawyer looked down at the floor like a pouting child hungry for a show of affection. "You wouldn't have a hug for a grouchy older sister, would you?"

Stopping abruptly on her way back to the door, Brooke turned to face Randi. She watched as her sister stood up to the nearly six foot two height and walked over, giving Randi a hug. "Sure I do." Brooke wrapped her arms around her sister, then whispered, "As long as the grouch realizes that the next time she bites my head off for no reason, she'll end up on the floor."

"Duly noted, Sis." Randi returned the hug. "I got that loud and clear."

"See you at Sunday dinner." Brooke released the embrace and winked at her sister as she stepped back. Turning to address Sam after clearing her throat, she said, "You ready?"

"Ready and waiting. Come on, let's go." Sam headed out the door and stood waiting in the hall for Brooke to follow her.

"Hey, Brooke…" Randi called out after her sister.

"Yeah?" Brooke turned and stared back into the room from the hall.

"Remember to use my pager tonight if you need to be bailed out for speeding…or anything." Randi let a smile cross her face. "Be careful, will you?"

Brooke nodded as she turned to watch Sam walk ahead of her down the hallway, and then turned back to face her sisters. "Mmm…I will."

* * *

Seeing her older sister in C.C.'s room had definitely spooked Brooke. Randi never came around much, now that she had her own family to run roughshod over, unless there was something that she felt concerned her. Something that she wanted to know more about. Brooke thought about it more and more, making the ride toward her home a very silent one.

Sam watched the woman out of the corner of her eye as she maneuvered the car into the parking lot of the grocery store. "So, why are we stopping here, Brooke?"

"I…ah…I need to pick up some things."

"Oh, I thought maybe you just remembered that you didn't kiss me yet," Sam teased.

Brooke blushed as she lowered her eyes. "Sorry, Darlin'." She looked up into green eyes and leaned in, stealing a quick kiss. "Now what kind of statement is that?"

"Hmm…I don't know." Sam studied her friend's face. "What's on your mind, Hon?"

The older woman tried to hide her thoughts the best that she could. "I was just thinking about later." Brooke let a smile break across her face. "I need to stop and buy some food," she looked down at her feet as she turned off the ignition. "I thought I'd make you dinner."

"You're cooking for me? Wow, must be serious, huh?" Pleased at Brooke's thoughtfulness, Sam put her hand on the driver's thigh, rubbing it lightly. "Well, what do you say we do it together? You know, make a date out of it and have some fun in the process."

Blue eyes twinkled with delight. "Okay, sounds like a plan." Brooke held out her arms for a hug, "Oh, I'm very serious." The woman wiggled her eyebrows and waited.

Sam leaned in until she was only a hair away from the inviting lips. "So am I," she whispered then committed to the kiss.

"Mmm…I'll give you all night to stop that," Brooke grinned as she slowly parted from the sweet taste of Sam's lips. "And the next ten thousand years to repeat it every moment."

"Hmm…" Sam savored the flavor of her lover's kiss, "And I'll take it, too." The blonde reached for her door handle and started to open the passenger door. "Come on, let's get this date on the move." Green eyes sparkled with mischief as she shot a glance back to the driver, then got out and headed for the store.

Stunned, Brooke quickly got out of the car and followed the blonde, grabbing a cart as she made her way into the store. Moving at a rather speedy pace, the tall woman soon caught up to Sam, sliding in next to her with a leisurely comment. "So, what do you feel like for dinner, Sweetheart?" Brooke looked down at the smaller woman beside her and winked.

The young woman couldn't help but laugh at how cool Brooke was acting. "Right about now, I feel like chopped liver in anticipation of later."

"Oh, I don't know. Let's keep it simple so we have more time together…" Brooke turned from looking at the shelves, her head snapping back to look at Sam. "What did you say? Chopped liver…why do you feel like that?

Sam looked around, knowing that the blushing was imminent, she tugged at Brooke's sleeve, then whispered in her ear, "Honestly, I feel all kind of gooey inside thinking about what you do to me, how you make me feel when we're together.

The woman stood up straight as she smiled, then reached across Sam to grab something off the shelf. Brooke leaned in to look at the display more closely, and watching the twinkle of delight in Sam's eyes. "Fair is fair. You make me feel the same way. Honestly, Sam."

A smile came to the young woman's face. "Yes?"

Brooke waited until the lone shopper with the rickety-wheeled cart passed them by before continuing. "I hate Monday mornings. I hate being away from you for those five days." She put the package of food that she was holding into the cart then looked back up to Sam. "If I tell you something, promise not to laugh?" She watched as the blonde nodded. "I missed you so bad yesterday that I was looking for apartments near the campus." Not wanting to see how foolish she was thought of, Brooke let her focus sink to the grocery's tiled floor, finding her boots very interesting as she waited to hear from Sam.

It took the blonde a moment to gather her wits about her and to let her mouth come back to its normal position after nearly hitting the floor from shock at Brooke's statement. "You'd move out of that beautiful house to live in an apartment…but why?"

The older woman's grip tightened on the handle of the cart. "I know, you think it's stupid but…" Brooke lifted her gaze, letting it fall on Sam's face, "I hate being that far away from you."

Sam looked into Brooke's face with nothing but love in her eyes. "It's not going to be forever. I'm done in May." Her small hand came to rest on top of the large hand holding onto the cart. "Brooke, I'm not sure that would be a good thing right now. I'd never be able to study anything but you."

"I know," Brooke sighed, letting her gaze drift back to the floor. "I'm just acting like a spoiled child."

"No, actually…" Sam bumped into the tall woman with her shoulder, "I thought it was pretty sweet…impractical, but sweet."  
"Impractical?" Brooke looked into Sam's eyes, then confessed, "I need you as much as I need the air I breathe and…" the woman paused seeing the stares she was getting from a few of the other shoppers. "I'd better shut up now."

They started moving down the aisle, pushing the cart in front of them when Sam thoughtfully added, "Yeah, for you to want to give up your home for me, I promise to think about living closer to you after this term." She wrapped her arm around Brooke's. "Okay?"

The dark-haired woman stopped before making the turn down the next aisle. "How close?"

The blonde giggled, "How close do you want me?"

"Honestly?" Blue eyes twinkled at the thought and Brooke smiled mischievously. "Close enough so I don't have to call you in the morning."

"What, you want to just nudge me instead?" Sam tugged at Brooke's hip pocket on her jeans. "Sorry, Hon. There's just not enough room in there for my clothes."  
"Yep!" Brooke grinned from ear to ear. "That's it."

"You do have a one track mind, don't you, Brooke Gordon?"

"Yeah, and you're that track."

Shaking her head, Sam tried to salvage the shopping trip. "Well, let's get back on track here in the grocery store and see what happens when we get home, huh?"

The tall woman let go with a dazzling smile at her lover's use of the word. "Home?"

"Ah…Sorry. I just think of your place as home. Guess I shouldn't take that for granted." Sam bit at her lower lip, nervously.

Releasing the cart, Brooke placed both her hands on Sam's shoulders and quickly corrected her. "No, Sam, it is home when you're there…for the both of us." The older woman watched as the expression changed on the blonde's face. "I love the fact that you think of it as your home."

Sam cleared her throat, loving the look on Brooke's face. The young woman quickly looked around. "Well, let's get home then." She studied the few items in the cart and then looked up to Brooke. "So, what's on the menu for tonight, Chef Gordon?

Blue eyes grew bigger, and then a dazzling smile overtook Brooke's face.

* * *

With the last of the dishes from dinner safely tucked away in the dishwasher, Brooke came into the living room, and dropped down onto the couch, next to Sam. "I'm stuffed," she announced as her extremities took up as much room as they could on the furniture.

"That was a great meal, Brooke." Sam leaned back into the corner of the couch and viewed the woman next to her. "I never had a private chef cook for me like that before." The blonde moved closer to the outstretched arms and was soon gathered in by them.

"I'll cook for you whenever you'd like." Brooke smiled as she pulled Sam closer to her. "I'd bring you breakfast in bed every morning, if you want it," the deep voice purred.

"Anytime?" Sam asked warily. "Hmm…you better be careful there. I can have some wild cravings," the young woman patted Brooke's chest. "Especially in the middle of the night," Sam smiled coyly as she waited for Brooke to get her thought.

Leaning over, Brooke nuzzled Sam's neck and whispered, "I can handle it." The tall woman placed feather light kisses down the blonde's shoulder then she looked up into waiting green eyes. "Wild cravings in the middle of the night? Nothing like pickles and ice cream, right?" Brooke watched with teasing delight for a moment, then went back to giving Sam's neck all of her attention. "I didn't think I was that talented." She chuckled, then kissed the delicate ear that her mouth was next to.

"No," the blonde's eyes grew bigger with each nuzzle and kiss. "At least not yet," she laughed.

"Yet?" Brooke's head popped up, "You mean…I'm gonna learn how to spit?"

Sam laughed at her lover's eagerness to please her, if that was what she wanted. "I'm sure that if you'd put your mind to it," the blonde winked at Brooke, "You'd find a way."  
Brooke laughed softly against Sam's neck, the warmth of her breath sending chills down the young woman's spine. "For you, Sam, anything."

"Mmm…" Sam closed her eyes, then turned her face away from Brooke to expose more of her neck to the woman. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Afraid…but why?"

"We just seem too good to be true. I don't ever want this bubble to burst, Brooke." Sam's small hand cradled Brooke's cheek.

Turning first to kiss the hand that was so close to her mouth, Brooke looked at the woman beside her. "Baby, don't think like that. I think we've both gone through enough to deserve to be with each other."

"Sorry," the blonde shrugged. "I'm just not used to being this happy."

"So, you **are** happy?" Brooke nuzzled into Sam's neck, right below her ear. "What would make you ecstatic?" She whispered.

Sam smiled as she pushed Brooke away using her head. "Hmm…ecstatic, huh?"

Nodding, Brooke reiterated, "Yep, ecstatic." Blue eyes watched as Sam pondered the question.

"Being with my sister again," Sam shrugged, "That is, if she hasn't been turned against me yet." She bit at her lip, "I guess I'll know that answer tomorrow, when I see her."

Surprised by the answer that Sam had given her, Brooke thought for a moment then asked softly, "Sister? You get to see her tomorrow?"

"Oh shit. I forgot to tell you." Sam sat up, turning toward Brooke, as turbulent green eyes searched the face of her lover for forgiveness. "Crystal is going to pick me up to see Sarah at Aunt Sandy's tomorrow." Sam bit back on her lower lip, "I'm sorry, Brooke. I know you were counting on me being here all weekend."

Even though the older woman was disappointed, she couldn't let it show. "Oh, that's okay, Sweetheart, I understand." Brooke put a finger under Sam's chin and raised it slightly. "I think it's great that you'll get to see her."

"My aunt called me on my cell phone right before I got to the room," Sam rambled on.

"Honey…"

Sam sighed, then took in a deep breath as she looked up to Brooke. "Yeah?"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. I think it's wonderful." Brooke's mouth turned into a smile as she chuckled. "I wondered where that bit came from when I got to the dorm, though."

Brooke's laughter was contagious, bringing a smile to Sam's face. "Nice cover with Randi being there, huh?"

"Yeah, great cover." Brooke thought for a moment about the feeling she had received from her older sister. "I don't know, she still had a thorn in her ass though."

"Only you would notice that, Miss Reach-out-and-touch-someone." Sam bumped her with her shoulder, then reached out and gave her a one-armed hug. "You'd better be glad that I shoved that bag at you or we'd both be sitting there under cross examination by your sister the Assistant D.A."

"Objection!" Brooke sprang forward as she raised her hand. "We'd be running."

"Hmm…another family trait, huh?" Sam laughed at the woman's antics then turned very serious, as she looked Brooke in the eye. "Really, Hon, I need a little more time without everyone knowing. Okay?"

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was there." Brooke pleaded her case. "She was the last person I expected to see sitting there with C.C." The older woman suddenly got very quiet. "I'm too touchy, aren't I?"

"Hmm…" Sam made a face as she fought her inner feelings concerning Brooke. "A little…maybe, in public." The blonde tilted her head to study the woman from a different angle. "Damn it, Brooke. But I love it though."

"I'm sorry." Brooke lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Hey, no need to be sorry." Sam wiggled her eyebrows playfully, "I think it's kind of cute. So unlike Loran that I just love it."

"What…touchy or cute?" The dark-haired woman's face reflected how serious she was.

The blonde burst out laughing. "Both." She leaned over and kissed the older woman on her nose.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help myself when I'm around you. I'll try to be more careful from now on."

"Well, don't be too careful. I kind of like it when you find it hard to stay away from me." Sam smiled at the woman, "So what's on the agenda for the rest of tonight, as if I don't already know?"

"Whatever you'd like. I told you…for you, anything."

"What do you say we have a story-telling contest? You tell me yours and I'll tell you my story." Sam giggled, wiggling her eyebrows. "Only, Brooke…I think the best atmosphere for that is in the bedroom. You know…bedtime stories."

Brooke started getting up from the couch, pulling Sam along with her. "Well, ah…Once upon a time, there was a record company executive, a beautiful student, and a bottle of Hershey's Chocolate Syrup…"

Green eyes twinkled with delight. "Oh, I like that one." Sam laughed as she tugged at Brooke's hand and followed after her. "Come on, my bard, lead me to that bed."

* * *

The sound of the horn honking got Sam's attention. She shook her slightly wet blonde hair into place as she came down from the second floor. Making her way down the short hallway and through the living room, she could see Brooke standing by the door, looking out one of the small side windows.

"Is she here, Brooke?" Sam asked as she finished buttoning her top.

"Yeah," the woman by the door nodded unenthusiastically when she thought her lover wasn't looking.

Sam came up behind the pouting woman, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Hey, look at me." She waited until the dark head of hair revealed a somber looking face. "It's only for a day. I'll be back for dinner on Sunday." Green eyes looked poignantly into Brooke's eyes. "I promise."

"I know." The pouting woman was having a hard time hiding her feelings as she mustered a weak smile. "Have fun and tell Crystal I said hi." She looked into Sam's eyes, knowing that it was hard for both of them right now.

"I was here on Tuesday night this week," Sam held the eye contact as her own golden brows edged higher knowing what they had shared that night. "Remember?"

Brooke smiled with that memory, "Yeah…" she drew the word out as if it would make the memory last longer.

"You know if it was for any other reason, I'd never go, don't you?"

"I do, Baby." Brooke took in a deep breath, then tried putting a more enthusiastic smile on her face. "Hey, have a great time with your sister. I'll be here waiting for you." The taller woman pulled Sam closer to her, giving her a hug. "I **am** happy for you, Sam."  
"Thanks," the blonde let her fingers absent-mindedly play with Brooke's shirt, "I'm counting on that. You know, I'm not sure how Sarah's going to react to me having someone like you in my life, otherwise…" Sam paused for a moment, "I'd take you with me. I love you, Brooke."

"I know. I think it's best that you feel her out before just springing me on her." The tall woman leaned in and nuzzled Sam's ear. "I love you, Sam." Brooke closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, savoring the scent of her lover when the sound of a horn honking broke the trance she was slipping into. "Now, kiss me goodbye and go see your sister."

Sam looked up and smiled as their eyes met, speaking more than words could say. The two lovers slowly melted into a passionate kiss, only to come away breathless, but still hungry. "God, I never thought I'd love someone this much." Sam rested her head on Brooke's shoulder. "I'm glad that it's you."

"Not half as glad as **I am** that it's me." The older woman grinned proudly. "God, I love you."

"I bet." Sam reached up and kissed her lover once more, softer and with a more loving touch this time. "I'll miss you." The smaller woman started to move away, pulling herself together. "See you at dinner tomorrow, Hon. Love you."

"Love you too, Baby. Have fun with Sarah." Brooke kept her arm around Sam's shoulder.

"I will." Sam moved out from under Brooke's arm, toward the door and opened it, then turned back to give a little wave. "Crystal's waiting. You going to walk me out?"

White teeth flashed into a smile. "Yeah." Brooke grabbed Sam's bag off the floor by the door and followed the woman out and down the few steps to the car waiting in the driveway.

Approaching the car, Sam could see her cousin sitting behind the wheel, still in her uniform from work. The blonde waved as she greeted the tired looking woman, "Hi, Crys."

"Hey, Sam." The driver threw her hand out the open window of her car door and waved wildly. "Let's get a move on or **you're** going to have to drive. I've been up all night." Crystal then acknowledged Brooke with a nod, "Hey, Brooke."

"Hi, Crystal," the tall woman answered. Brooke opened the passenger door, then placed Sam's bag in the back seat, then moved away from the opening but still kept her hand on the door.

Sam sidled up next to Brooke, nudging her with her hip. "I'm not that much better, Crystal." She turned to look at Brooke, "Thanks, Brooke."

The tall woman leaned in to Sam's ear and whispered, "You're welcome." Brooke cleared her throat, staving off the blush that she could feel rising to her cheeks. "Have fun with your sister. Call me tomorrow when you're on your way home."

"I will." Sam reached up, placing a kiss on Brooke's cheek. "Love you," she tightened her grip on the woman's waist, "and thanks for understanding."

"Always. I love you." Brooke smiled down at the woman as she felt the arm slid from around her body and Sam got into the passenger seat of the car.

Looking up as she reached for the door to pull it closed, Sam watched as Brooke stepped away from it. "I'm counting on it." She winked as the door came closed, then turned to her cousin. "Okay Crystal, let's get out of here."

Brooke took several steps back, then caught on to Mario who had just come running up from the backyard. "Come here, boy." She patted the dog then together they stood there watching with sad eyes. Brooke waved as the car started down the driveway, like some five-year-old child watching her older siblings going off to school for the first time.

When she'd finally lost sight of the car, Brooke got down on her knees and nuzzled into Mario's thick fur. "Well, boy, what are we going to do without her around?" She whispered into the animal's ear.

Mario instinctively turned to his mistress, licking her face, which brought a smile to the woman. "Yeah, I know…" Brooke stood up and stretched her long frame. "Grow up ya big baby…" she sighed, "…it's only a day."

* * *

Crystal pulled the car out of the driveway; making the few quick turns onto the highway. Even though her mind was on driving, she couldn't help but notice that her usually bubbly cousin was quietly staring out the window. Then Sam sat there with her eyes closed. "You alright, Sam?"

"Huh?" The question startled her. "Me?" Sam paused for a moment then admitted, "Not really." The blonde played with her fingers tentatively for a few seconds then started talking. "Crystal, I just left her not a minute or two ago and I'm missing her already. What's wrong with me?"

"I don't think anything is wrong. You love her. It's as simple as that." The driver glanced over at the blonde. "You going to be able to make it until tomorrow at dinner?"

Sam tried to reason it out in her head. _What's one day, right? I'm away from her for five days every week._ It wasn't working. "Crystal, I've got it bad for her." The blonde bit back on her lip. _Maybe if I try not to think about her. _Sam turned to look at the driver. "So, tell me Crystal, how do you like Peter?"

Crystal's eyes grew wide as she thought about the question. "How do I like Peter? You're kidding, right?"

"No, you silly, I'm not kidding. I heard that you and he had a date yesterday."

"To say that I absolutely adore him is an understatement. He's so much more than I ever dreamed. He's sweet. He's called me everyday."

Sam laughed, "I knew that years ago when you first had a crush on him. Brooke's the same way for me."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Sam grew quiet then confided in her cousin. "I think she's got it bad, too. Last night she told me she was considering moving into an apartment just to be closer to the campus and me."

"What?" Crystal nearly slammed on the brakes as her head snapped toward Sam.

"That's what she said."

"Oh my God! That is so sweet."

"The woman is crazy to want to leave that house and I told her that."

"Obviously, she is crazy… about you." Crystal peeked over to see Sam smile and decided to drop a little news of her own. "Peter is thinking about moving here to the area. He said that he's been considering it for a while."

"Oh, that's great. You'll get to see more of him then," Sam nudged her cousin's shoulder with her hand, "…or have you already?" The blonde waited until her cousin looked in her direction before winking.

"**No**, Ms. Mindinthegutter, we haven't." Crystal's voice was adamant. "But you on the other hand, obviously can't say the same thing, now can you?" Thinking of how it sounded, Crystal made sure her thought was understood. "About Brooke, that is, not Peter."

"Ah…Sam rolled her eyes. "No, I can't." She smiled as she thought about last night and the lovemaking they had shared. "Ah…I was just teasing you, Crystal." Sam looked out the side window then muttered under her breath, "Give it time. I bet it happens."

Crystal smirked, "You always said that you were saving yourself for Loran." She shook her head and smiled at her cousin. "She's really not like that either, is she? I mean, they made her out to be a uhm…" she looked for a more delicate word to use. "Well, honestly…a slut."

"Well, Loran didn't get me, Brooke did." Sam blushed. "She's actually a very sweet and loving person. Not at all the womanizer that they made her out to be. Gosh, Crys…" Sam's face took on a dreamy appearance as she thought about what she was about to say. "When I'm in her arms, lying in bed, I'm the only woman she's been with. Can you believe that? She was a virgin just like me."

"What?" Crystal turned a skeptical look toward her passenger. "No way!"

"I'm not fibbing here. We were both very up front and honest with each other."

"OHMYGOD!" The driver smacked the steering wheel with her hand. "I hate to say it but are you sure that she…well, you know."

"Trust me," Sam reassured her. "Looking into her eyes is like looking right into her soul. I'd know if she were lying."

"I think that's great Sam." Crystal hesitated then asked, "So, how long did you know they were the same person…Loran and your Brooke?"

"Not very long at all." Sam smiled. "It was about two weeks after I found out that we really got…together," she said trying to hide the blush creeping up her neck at the thought of their first time making love. "And no, it wasn't because I knew who she was," Sam quickly added.

"I wasn't going to ask you that." Crystal looked over at her cousin. "You know, Mom wouldn't have cared if you brought Brooke with you today. She's been dying to meet her anyway."

"I know that she is. Hey, enough about Brooke, huh? I'm missing her worse now." Sam smiled pensively then continued, "I just wasn't sure about Sarah being there. How she would take it. What if my mom or dad would stop by and see us both there?"

"I don't know, Sam. Your Dad's kind of upset about the whole thing. I heard him tell mom that Aunt Maggie is overacting." Crystal stole a look at Sam, "Which, of course, she is."

"Throwing me out of the house is not a simple…" Sam issued the quotation marks with her two hands, "and I quote 'I'm a little upset with you.' Now, is it?"

"True…" the driver admitted. "But you know she won't listen to your Dad. He calls Mom every week to make sure that you're doing okay."

Sam couldn't believe what she had just heard. "You mean he actually is checking up on me?"

"Every week," Crystal nodded in affirmation of the fact.

"Yeah, well, my Mom's afraid that Sarah will be influenced by me. That's why I can't…" Sam stopped, not wanting to cry.

"Oh, please, that's the biggest crock I've ever heard." Crystal reached out and put her hand on Sam's arm for comfort.

"Well, you know it and I know it. Tell my Mother that," Sam sighed.

"Hey, you know that Mom and I don't feel that way."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I do." She sat there quiet for a moment as she stared out the window. "So…when's Sarah arriving at your house?"

"She should be there by the time we make it home."

Thinking about seeing her sister after four long years of exile, Sam's face sparkled. "Then step on it, Girl. I want to see my lil' sister."

Crystal eagerly complied, letting her foot weigh a little more heavily on the gas.

* * *

Busying herself with everything she could think of, Brooke hoped that the hours without Sam would pass quickly. After taking Mario for a long walk along the sandy shoreline of her community, the woman had emptied the dishwasher, looked at yesterday evening's paper and finally made the bed that she and Sam had shared the night before.

Looking over at the clock, Brooke almost died when she realized that only two hours had passed by. Her hand slipped down to the cell phone on her belt, but she decided against calling the sorely missed woman. Hearing her voice would only make her want to be with the blonde more. "Damn it," Brooke cursed as she turned to leave the bedroom wanting to distance herself from the craving she was having. "Come on, Mario. Let's find something for us to…"

The sound of the phone ringing on her hip startled her thoughts. She quickly grabbed it, then hesitantly spoke into the receiver, "Uh…Hello?"

"Hey, Sis," C.C.'s cheerful voice came through the phone. "Sorry we couldn't make all the arrangements yesterday when you came by the dorm. So what time do you want me to meet you at Mom's for dinner? You know, so no one knows that Sam's with you."

"Oh…ah…I don't know. Did Mom say what time?" Brooke's mind obviously wasn't on what she was saying.

"Hey, are you alright? You sound a little down." The brunette was becoming concerned. "Come on, tell C.C. all about it. Did you two have another fight?"

"Ah…No. Not at all." Brooke let out a long sigh. "I'm just um…a little down. Crystal came to pick her up about two hours ago. Sam's staying at her aunt's tonight. Her sister is going to be there overnight, too."

"You mean that wasn't just a cover story for Randi?"

"Nope. Hey, I'm excited for her, don't get me wrong. It's just that…" Brooke sighed, "My God, C.C., I miss her terribly. I swear it feels like my heart is ripped right out of my chest every Monday when I take her back to the dorm."

"Jeez, Brooke. You sound like a lovesick puppy dog. I never thought that I'd say this to you, but Sis…Cupid sure did hit you dead center in the heart with that arrow."

"Yeah, he did," she admitted. "Hell, the last time I was over your way, I picked up apartment guides and started to look for something close to the campus."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"What am I gonna do? What should I do?" Brooke shook her head, hearing Sam's voice in her mind, imploring her to wait until she was finished with school.  
"For you…or for the two of you?" C.C. asked, unable to decide whose need was greater between the two. "If you ask me, number one on that hit parade list this week would be to come out of that damn closet again and let everyone know that you love her."

"She's not ready for that. She said that she wants to spend more time with me, just the two of us, before everyone knows."

"And why not? Is there something that she's not sure of with you?"

"I mean, her cousin knows, and her aunt does, too. Obviously Peter and James know. You know," Brooke smiled at that fact since it was C.C. that got them together. "And believe it or not, Mom guessed it, too."

"Could Sam be..." C.C. started then stopped abruptly, "No."

"Could she be what, C.C.?" Brooke asked, emphasizing her concern.

"Ah… not sure about the rest of our family. I mean, how they would accept her… or ah… you two as a couple?"

It was something that Brooke had never thought of. "I think…" she mumbled, "maybe she's worried about Randi, Terri and Dad." There was silence for a moment then Brooke's voice boomed over the airwaves, "Hey, you never did tell me what you thought of us being together." Even though her younger sister couldn't see it, one eyebrow rose on her forehead.

"Me?" C.C. giggled, "Oh, I ah… think it's kind of cute, you two lovesick kids."

"Cute?"

"I knew it from the start. Why just the way you looked at her when I brought her home for dinner…"

"What do you mean… the way I looked at her?" Brooke took offense.

The younger sibling laughed openly, "Makes me kind of happy that I got the two of you togeth…"

"I KNEW IT!" Brooke turned around, then slammed her hand on the wall she was standing near.

"Knew what? What did I say?" C.C. asked nervously.

"When you called my office that day after you moved into the dorm. You were talking about Sam, weren't you? She's the one you wanted me to meet."

"Can I help it that I'm always looking out for you? God, Brooke, just say thank you and let it drop." C.C. smirked, proud of herself, "I was right this time. You and she are great together. I've never seen you happier."

Brooke sighed and spoke in a subdued tone, "I've never been happier." The woman nodded to herself as she smiled. "I guess you are right, aren't you?"

"Well, thanks," C.C. accepted the compliment. "Besides, if I was wrong, you could have just blamed it on all those times you banged me on my head when I was growing up."

"Thank you," Brooke said sincerely.

"I knew you'd come around and see it my way." C.C. answered back cockily. "So speaking of your lady love and my Roomie… when do I meet you two for dinner tomorrow?"

"Hmm…Not sure. She told me she'd call when she was on her way."

"Great. What am I supposed to do… hang out on the next block from Mom's house and wait?" C.C. put her hand on her hip. "You know, I've got a life of my own."

There was silence on the other end of the phone, then slowly Brooke spoke. "Well…You could come stay over here tonight and keep your big sister company?"

"You're **that** lonely, huh?"

"You have no idea, C.C." Brooke cast her eyes to the heavens. "God, when she's not here I…" the woman sighed, then confessed, "I don't' want to eat. I have trouble sleeping. I can't stand it. I just miss her," Brooke's voice trailed off.

"Sis?"

Brooke swallowed hard, then answered, "Yeah?"

"You've got it bad…**real** bad and I know just the thing to make it better."

"What's that?" Brooke asked cautiously.

"You springing for pizza and renting my favorite movies. How's that sound?"

The older sibling laughed, shaking her head. "You're on, C.C. Come on over as soon as you can. I'll be ready for you."

"Okay, Brooke. See you later this afternoon. Bye."

"Bye," the woman returned, then ended the call, placing her phone back on her belt. Bringing her hand around, she looked down at her watch. "Okay, that killed another ten minutes. Now what do I do until C.C. gets here?" Brooke looked down at the dog that was standing next to her, his face turned up toward her and both of them sighed.

* * *

The car came to a stop as Crystal turned off the engine. "Hey, looks like someone's here to see you." The driver pointed to the teen running down the sidewalk toward the car.

Sam looked up to see her sister. "God, Sarah." The blonde threw open the door to the car and got out. "I missed you." She greeted her sister with a warm hug as the longhaired girl embraced her.

"I missed you too," the teen murmured, then vied for a better view of the backseat.

"Hey," Sam held her sister out at arm's length and looked at her. "What are you so interested in?" Following the direction of her sister's eyes, Sam looked behind her to see her cousin get out of the car, then turned back to Sarah. "You can't be that interested in Crystal."

"What, you ain't got a honey stashed back in there?" Sarah eagerly teased her.

Startled, Sam could hardly get the words out, "What…what are you looking for?"

The young girl smiled brightly. "Come on, Sam. You're twenty-one now. You've got to have someone. I thought I might get a sneak peak at them," Sarah blushed from embarrassment. "Oh, ah…Happy belated birthday, Sis."

"Sarah, I think it's time we had a little talk." Sam looked around to see her Aunt Sandy coming off the porch of her house. "But I think that it can wait until…" the shorthaired blonde wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulders and ushered her toward the advancing woman. "…later tonight when we're getting ready to sleep. We'll have a little talk just like we used to...like old times."

"Great!" Sarah beamed.

"You miss those chats, don't you? I know that I do."

"Yeah," the young girl bobbed her head up and down, "I do."

Sam smiled. She felt like she'd never been away from Sarah for a single day let alone several years. "Come on, let's see what our Aunt has lined up for us to do today. You know, you're my birthday surprise from her and just about the best one that I've gotten." The young woman's thoughts turned to her birthday and the surprise she'd received from Brooke. _That was great, too, but I know you'd understand, Brooke. You love your family just as much as I do mine. _

Sarah looked up to her sister, "For real?"

"Yep," Sam nodded. "Nothing will keep us apart. We're sisters forever." Sam hugged her sister again but the youngster was eager to get their time together started.

Coming off of the embrace, Sarah tugged at her sister's arm, pulling her toward her aunt that was waiting for them at the foot of the steps. "Great. Come on, Sis, Aunt Sandy baked you a cake."

"Hmm…How'd she know that I have a liking for dessert?" Sam mused aloud.

"Oh, please, you've always had quite the sweet tooth," Sarah called back to her.

The young woman's steps slowed as she conjured up thoughts of strawberries and chocolate and then a tall, dark-haired woman came to her mind.

Sarah looked back at her sister. "Sam, whatja thinkin'?"

"Ah…nothing," Sam blushed, "I'll tell you later. Let's get some of that cake now. What do you say?" Sam winked at her sister.

* * *

Brooke watched as C.C. rolled up the last piece of the large pizza and slowly but meticulously finished it off, down to the last little bit of crust in her hand. When all of the crust was gone from sight, the brunette chewed a few seconds longer then swallowed, washing it down with the last bit of beer in her can. Coming up with a satisfied smile on her face, C.C. opened her mouth to talk but released a loud burp instead. The younger sibling looked over to her sister. "Got any more, Brooke?" C.C. held the empty can upside down and shook it over her open mouth.

Amazed at how uncouth her sister could be at times, Brooke shook her head at the sight, then answered the question. "Yeah, in the fridge downstairs."

C.C. leaned back against the front of the sofa. "You're gonna make me walk for it, aren't you?"

"Oh, hell," Brooke got up from her chair, making sure to step over the reclining form of her sister on her way through the room to the hall. "Stay put, I'll go."

A few minutes after Brooke disappeared into the hallway, she reappeared, carrying an entire case of beer with her. "Okay, here you go." She tossed one of the cans to her sister from the doorway then deposited the rest in the kitchen, bringing one back for herself.

C.C. studied her sister as she crossed the room while opening the can, then drinking from it before sitting back down in her chair. The brunette took another drink from her own can before talking. "You'd walk all that way for me, but you won't go the few feet to let Sam know what she means to you," C.C. smirked, then shook her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Deep furrows creased Brooke's forehead as she tried to figure out what exactly C.C. was talking about.

"You want her to be with you but what are you doing about it, huh?" C.C. stared at the top of her beer can for a moment, then leveled her gaze directly at her sister. "Do you love her, Brooke?" Before the last word was out, the brunette snapped a hand up into the air to halt any response from the woman, "No, don't even answer that one. It's a given, just by looking at your face."

"What am I supposed to do? Tell me, Oh Greatwiseass."

C.C. smiled first, then began to laugh. "I knew this day would come. Brooke asking me for advice." The younger sibling taunted.

"Chase…" Brooke said in a deep even-toned voice, trying not to show her growing anger.

"Ye-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-ssssss?" C.C.'s smug smile grew across her face.

Brooke sat up in her chair. "What do you think I should do? What's your opinion?" The woman sighed.

Brown eyes dazzled at the attention her older sister was giving her. She readjusted her sitting position and calmly said, "Fight for her. Do whatever you have to, to keep her next to you." The young woman smiled looking at the shocked face of her sister. "You know, you're a pretty nice person when she's around. I'd hate to lose that for months…or even longer."

"C.C., I couldn't argue about her going to see her sister. I think it's great that she gets to see her." Brooke watched the expression on her sister's face change to one of total confusion, then it dawned on the older woman what was being referred to. "Oh, you mean the internship assignment next semester."

"Yeah." C.C. folded her arms across her chest and looked at Brooke. "If you're like this for one day, what's it going to be like when she's gone for months at a time?"

The thought of being without Sam in her life made Brooke sick to her stomach, causing her face to pale. "Oh, God."

"Did you ever think that that might be why she doesn't want to let everyone know about you two? I think she's afraid to lose you during that time away."

The color now was drained from Brooke's face and her hands were clenching her stomach as if she were in great pain. "Uhm…C.C., I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Yeah, sis." The brunette now was scraping the last of the cheese off the cardboard carton, then shoved the box towards Brooke. "Here, take this and don't aim in my direction."

Instead of reaching for the box, Brooke pointed toward her cell phone that she'd taken off and laid on the coffee table when they first settled into watching movies. "Can you hand me the phone? There's a call that I need to make."

* * *

Sam settled into the double bed that she was sharing with her sister, trying to get comfortable. First she laid one way, then after a few seconds, turned onto her back letting her mind orient itself to not having Brooke with her. She rolled over to face her sister and saw the curious eyes of a young girl watching her.

"Yeah, Sarah?" Sam poked at the pillow a few times, wishing it was Brooke that she was resting her head on instead of the unyielding mattress.

"What were you going to talk to me about earlier? You said that you'd tell me tonight and well…it is tonight." Sarah rested her head on her arm. "So, spill it."

The blonde cleared her throat as she leaned up on one elbow and her free hand started to draw lazy circles on the sheet. "Ah…I was going to tell you about someone I met at college this year."

Sarah's eyes glistened, as her interest had been peaked. "Yeah? A good looking someone?" She leaned forward, waiting for her sister to continue.

"I have this really great roommate and she kind of introduced me to her family," Sam smiled shyly. "Well, they're all pretty good looking if you ask me, but there's one in particular that is…ah…kind of special to me."

"Oh, details…I want details."

"Sarah, do you know why Mom…" Sam decided to choose her words differently. "Ah…Do you know why I moved out of the house?"

The young girl looked away from her sister, "Because you like girls, right?"

"Well, that's part of it," Sam knew that her Mother had tried poisoning her sister's mind against her. "I moved out because..." she sighed. "Well, let's just say that Mom wanted you to be your own person."

"Huh?" A puzzled look came to Sarah's face.

Sam reached out and put a stray lock of hair behind the girl's ear. "It doesn't matter who we love or where we find love. It's if you know when that love comes." The blonde shook her head in disgust. "I'm not saying this right, I can tell." Her eyes looked away from her sister. "God, maybe Mom was right."

"What do you mean?" Sarah reached out and touched her sister's hand. "Sam, I don't care if you like other girls. That doesn't make you who you are. You're my sister."

"You are a fount of knowledge, aren't you?" Green eyes looked into her sister's face and Sam couldn't help but smile at the love she saw there. "I found someone that I love very much and yes, it just so happens to be a girl…er…woman. An intelligent, beautiful woman that's haunted my dreams for years."

"Great!" Sarah beamed with joy for her sister, then remembered the only crush that her sister ever had. "Whoa. You're not gonna tell me it's that chick from Anti-Zero, are you?"

"Would it make you uncomfortable if I told you that it was Loran?"

"Uncomfortable, no. Believable…no way," Sarah shook her head at the thought.

"Well, it's not actually Loran, but someone that is ten times better and her name is Brooke." Sam bit at her lip slightly then continued, "You see, Sarah, Brooke Loran was an advertising dream. The ultimate bad girl they used to sell more records, but that wasn't who she really was." She looked up into questioning eyes. "Now, my…friend Brooke Gordon just so happens to be that same drummer for Anti-Zero and she's nothing like that. Nothing at all." Sam patted her sister's hand. "Maybe one day, I can let you meet her."

Sarah looked at Sam. "So, she's like your girlfriend? I mean, do you guys like..uhm…kiss and stuff?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Sam shrugged her shoulders and then smiled at what she was thinking about saying. "I love her Sarah. It's plain and simple." She watched for the girl's reaction. "Does that upset you?"

"No, not really." Sarah watched her sister breathe a sigh of relief, then the girl came right out with what was on her mind. "Do you sleep in the same bed, too?"

Sam stopped in mid breath and looked wide-eyed at her sister. "Ah…why do you ask?"

"Just wondered," Sarah shrugged. "Is it the same as any other couple? I just want to understand, that's all." The young girl looked up at her sister. "Are you two like a married couple or something?"

"Sarah," Sam inhaled deeply, then ventured into her explanation. "You know that being intimate with another person is reserved for someone that you really want to be with the rest of your life…for ten thousand years," she blushed thinking about her choice of words. "Ah…you see, 'Like' and 'Married' are two different things. You know that same sex marriages aren't legally recognized."

"Yeah, but I think that's stupid."

"Well, so do I, especially if you know that you've found the other half of your soul. You know, marriage is more than just a piece of paper. It's what each of the people in love have in their hearts that bind them together."

"And that's what you and your girlfriend have?"

"I'm pretty sure it is. I know it's that way on my part." Sam looked off dreamily and the words just flowed out of her mouth, "When you fall in love, the whole world pales to the color that the thought of your loved one can bring to your mind."

"That's cool, Sam. I'm happy for you." Sarah reached over, giving her sister a hug. "So…" the girl moved back to her side of the double bed. "Aren't you gonna call her and tell her goodnight?"

Sam looked hopeful, "You wouldn't mind if I did, would you?"

"Not at all. You want me to leave the room?" Sarah offered, raising the covers, ready to climb out.

"No, Squirt," Sam pulled her sister back into the bed. "You don't have to leave. What I'd say to her, I'd say in front of anyone." Sam turned to the nightstand on her side of the bed and picked up her cell phone. Opening it, she immediately hit the speed dial, summoning her lover's phone.

"Hellllllllwo?"

The blonde stared down at her phone, checking the number on the display, making sure that it was Brooke's cell that she called. "C.C., what are you doing with Brooke's cell?"

"Sammi," the sloshed sound of a drunken woman rambled on. "Oh, we're just having a few beers, eating pizza, having a few beers, watching movies, having a few beers, talking about you, having a few beers…"

"And what are you saying about me, in between the beers?"

"Hey," C.C. coughed trying to be more serious. "What have you done to my sister, young lady?"

"Huh?" Sam was surprised by the question.

"She actually whines now…"  
"She purrs, too." The words came out before Sam could censor them and she laughed it off.

"Oh God! T-M-I!" C.C. got really close to the phone and whispered, turning her back toward Brooke, "Can she roll her tongue?" Then just as quickly, the brunette added, "Between you and me, I think she likes you."

"You think, huh?" Sam teased right back, knowing that C.C. wouldn't remember a thing come morning.

"Yeppers," she nodded. "I believe she does…" C.C.'s voice took on a startled surprise when the phone was ripped out of her hand, "Hey!"

"Give me that." Brooke brought the phone to her ear, "Hello, Baby."

"Hi, Hon, what are you up to?" A relaxed smile filled Sam's face as a warmth spread over her body.

"God, I miss you. Are you having fun with your sister?"

"Miss you too. We were just talking about you when she suggested I call you to say goodnight."

"I think I like her."

Sam looked over to her sister. "Well, if it's any consolation, she likes you too." She laughed as she ruffled Sarah's hair. "But not as much as me. I love you, Brooke."

The dark-haired woman sighed, "I miss you so much. I love you more than anything."

"God, that was good to hear. I can't wait to see you at dinner, tomorrow."

"I love you, Sam," Brooke whispered. "But dinner is way too far away."

"I know but just remember this…I love you and hold you deep within my heart." Sam blushed as she watched her sister make faces at her. "Now that should help you make it through the night. Besides," Sam winked at her sister. "Sarah and I are having a marathon girl talk session about you. I really don't think you'd like to be here for that, would you?"

"I'd love to be around you for anything. Even if you are talking about me."

"Hon, that's for us to know and you to wonder about. Besides, a girl has to share a few things about her lover…" Sam realized what she'd just said and stopped, looking over at Sarah. "Oh hell," the blonde shrugged seeing the knowing smile on her sister's face, then changed the subject. "I believe that Crystal is dropping me off around five at your mother's house."

"Great, I'll meet you there." Brooke lowered her voice, then cautioned the woman on the other end. "You'd better be careful tomorrow or I'll drag you away the moment I see you and kiss you senseless."

"You better believe it. I'll be the blonde one looking for you and thinking that exact same thing, but I just won't be kissing you," Sam teased her lover.

"Darlin', you are in so much trouble when I get you all to myself, tomorrow."

"Good, I'm counting on it. G'Night, Brooke. I love you." Sam blew a kiss in the direction of the receiver.

"I love you Sweetheart, forever."

"God, I love hearing that from you more and more," Sam sighed. "Bye."

Brooke hesitated, then ended her side of the call, "Good night Baby, sweet dreams."

Sarah watched as Sam laid there, holding the phone and staring off into space.

"Sam, are you alright?" Brooke asked.

The woman smiled and began blushing at being caught daydreaming about her lover. "Yeah…I just realized what sweet dreams were all about."

"Huh?" Brooke was confused.

"Bye, Brooke. I'll show you tomorrow night."

"Love you," Brooke whispered, then ended the call.

The teenager wasn't sure of what to think, seeing the serene look on her sister's face. Finally, unable to contain herself, she spoke up. "Well…while you're just lying there, tell me." Sarah sat crossed legged on the bed, leaning in to listen. "Come on Sis, I'm ready for that marathon session now."

Sam smiled, "Sis, you wouldn't believe that she's Loran in a million years."

* * *

The Gordon family dinner had already started, shy one daughter and her roommate. When they heard the front door of the house opening and the loud stomping of feet coming from the hall, Mable glanced over to see Brooke's eyes finally lift from staring down at her plate and saw the look of anticipation written all over her face.

"Well, finally we're all together. C.C.," Mable called out. "We've already started dinner without you. What took you so long?"

Thirty seconds later, C.C. entered the dining room, taking a deep breath as she did so. "Hey, Mom." She waved, letting her gaze move down a chair to where Brooke sat. There, her sister was trying hard to see around the entering woman. "Hey, Brooke." C.C. subtly shook her head and watched as her sister's shoulders slumped slightly as she let her attention go to her plate of picked-at food. Trying to cover up, C.C. immediately flashed a dazzling smile and turned to the rest of the table as she made her way to her seat. "Dad, Randi, and Terri. I hope you saved some food for me." C.C. pulled her chair out next to Brooke's and sat down. "Hey Mom, got any more of those rolls?" The brunette eyed the one her sister held uneaten in her hand.

Mable motioned to the basket with a few rolls left in it. "Please pass you're sister some food, girls." She turned to C.C. and asked, "Did you have trouble, Dear? Is that why you're so late?"

C.C. took the passed basket of rolls from Terri. "Thanks, Ter." She put one on her plate, then sat the basket down, accepting the next serving container from Randi. "I had some… ah… connection problems… with the car. Thanks, Randi." She nodded in her sister's direction who was seated next to her mother, opposite Brooke. Turning to Brooke, C.C. nudged her sulking sister in the arm. "So Brooke…you going to eat that food or donate it to a time capsule?"

Brooke wasn't paying too much attention to the activity going on around her. After hearing her name, she simply shrugged and continued to push her food from one side of her plate to another, taking small bits from time to time.

Terri watched as Brooke just sat quietly in her own world. Offering another dish to C.C., she held onto it when the youngest sibling tried to take it, getting C.C.'s attention. Motioning with her head toward Brooke, Terri asked, "What's up with her?"

C.C. glanced to her right, then back again to Terri, "Ah…she's just got a lot on her mind with work. She was telling me that last night." C.C. gently kicked at Brooke under the table.

"A lot on her mind… looks like they've declared music to be dead by the expression on her face." Terry hid her concern.

"Huh?" Brooke slowly looked across the table. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah, but you don't seem to be listening. You missing something, or what?" Terri's critical eye of a physician started to examine her sister's behavior.

"Yeah, her hearing aid," C.C. blurted out. Then turned to Brooke and spoke up for her to hear. "Time to get new batteries, huh?"

Brooke turned a cold gaze at C.C., and then stuck her tongue out, pulling it back in quickly to speak. "No, I'm just uhm… tired." She offered to the rest of the table, "I got a lot of stuff on my mind."

"Seriously, Brooke," Terri leveled a gaze at her sister. "If there's something we can help you with… I mean, I'm no musician but…"

"No, that's okay Terri, I'll be fine. I signed a new band so there's just a lot of bullshit stuff to take care of."

"You sure?" Terri's face took on a concerned look. "You look like you're coming down with a bug or something."

C.C. brought the napkin up to her lips and mumbled, "Love bug."

Mable's eyes darted to her youngest child. "C.C. I wish you'd stop that mumbling. Now would you mind repeating that so we all can hear what you're saying."

Coughing, C.C. cleared her throat. "Yes, Mom. I…" Brown eyes glanced over to Brooke almost apologetically, "I…just said…"

"Hey, I'm fine…really," Brooke looked over at her sister, taking her off the hook. "Besides Terri, I don't really feel like letting you stick a thermometer up my butt anyway."

"Well, think of how I'd feel having to do it," The woman laughed. "I may be behind you in age but that's where it stops."

"What…just because you'd have to see my butt? It's not like you've never seen it before." Brooke looked off to the corner of the room, remembering Sam's hands on her backside and the fire that it ignited inside her.

"Yeah?" Randi asked sarcastically. "Well, I keep trying to forget that, too." She studied her sister for a moment, then continued, "So, Brooke…we know that we've all seen your butt a time or two…" Randi looked devilishly evil as she counted off the five family members seated at the table. "How many more can we add to that growing list?"  
Brooke looked up at Randi, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I'm sorry, but this talk of Brooke's butt is not my idea of food for thought. Hey, Mom, I hope we're not having brownies for dessert, are we?" C.C. asked.

"Dessert…" Brooke mumbled conjuring the image of her favorite blonde to mind as she picked up her glass, bringing it to her mouth to drink.

"Well," the matriarch looked a little surprised. "Actually I made a Strawberry Pie just for Sam. She kind of hinted at having a craving for it when I told her about the dinner."

The sound of muffled coughing could be heard and Mable looked to her right. "Brooke are you all right?"

"Ah…" Brooke wiped her mouth, "I'm fine Mom. It just went down the wrong way."

"If you want Mom," C.C. offered, "I could take some of that dessert back to the dorm for her."

Blue eyes flashed in C.C.'s direction to see the young woman digging her way through her plate of food. Then Brooke looked to her mother.

"By the way, Brooke, you really outdid yourself bringing A-Z to life again."

"Yeah, but just for that one night," Brooke stated.

Randi brought her coffee cup to her lips, "That was…impressive, Brooke. I hope it was appreciated." She took a sip and watched her musician sister.

"Hey, I thought it was great to hear those old songs again," Terri spoke up. "And the new ones, too. They were really something Brooke."

"Thanks," Brooke addressed Terri first. "I'm glad that you liked them." She turned to look directly at Randi. "And yes, Randi. Sam was ecstatic over it."

C.C. could feel the tension in the air and spoke up. "Ah…yeah, really something Brooke. I'm glad that I could give you the idea. Ah…she enjoyed it so much that you wore her out. I didn't even hear her snoring that night at the dorm." The brunette smiled, pleased that she had come up with a story to help her favorite sister out of a jam.

"I must commend you Brooke," Randi said slightly changing the subject. "You seem to always be ready with the most appropriate toasts lately. What inspired you for that one?"

Brooke just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. You know those twenty-first birthday toasts... I just make them up as I go along."

"Don't be so modest, Sis. You put a lot of thought into that one." C.C. realized that she wasn't thinking when she heard the words coming out and slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from saying any more. She watched, as Brooke's eyes grew large with each second that they held her attention.

Amused and intrigued by the scene that she was witnessing, Randi started her lazy cross-examination. "So, if you're so busy at work, how'd you find all that time to plan the party for Sam?"

Caught off guard, Brooke stuttered, "I…uhm…I didn't. C.C. and Mom helped." She finally regained some composure, then leaned forward, looking her older sister right in the eye. "Randi, you should know…that's what secretaries are for." Brooke let a leering smile grace her lips, thinking of how her sister used her staff.

"Hey, I'm the one who kept it a secret. Don't I get some of the credit?" C.C. interjected.

"You? Keep a secret? That will be the day," Terri laughed at C.C.

Brooke looked out of the corner of her eye at the brunette in question and they both grinned, knowing that keeping secrets were fast becoming C.C.'s forte. Nudging her baby sister with her shoulder, Brooke started off slowly, "Yeah…C.C. really deserves the credit for keeping her mouth shut."

Terri just shook her head, "I don't know…stranger things have happened."

Sitting up with her arms crossed and leaning on the table, Randi challenged the young woman. "I bet you couldn't tell me one thing that you kept a secret about that **I **didn't already know."

The young woman knew that she could win the bet easily but refused to compromise her roommate or her sister. Thinking hard, C.C. finally came up with something that couldn't harm anyone. "I never told you that I kissed Tommy Montgomery in the fifth grade." C.C. nodded, proud of the choice she'd made.

"No, but you told us when you did kiss him in the fourth grade." Randi tilted her head and flicked her wrist, shooing off the concept. "Doesn't count, C.C."

"Yeah, doesn't count," Terri chimed in. "It's got to be something new. Something for the first time."

While all eyes looked directly at C.C., the young woman's eyes darted to Brooke, catching the subtle look in her blue eyes as she mouthed, "Not Sam," as discreetly as she could.

C.C. started to sweat. She knew she could easily win but wanted to be loyal to both Brooke and Sam. "Okay…I…I knew when Brooke…"

Brooke's deep voice overrode her sister's words. "I can tell you a secret that C.C. never told." Brooke looked around the table, hoping that they would bite. "She knows the exact number of women that I've slept with." Blue eyes glanced quickly to C.C., then back again to her other sisters.

"C.C., you impress me." Randi sat back in her chair. "I didn't know that you could count that high." She leveled a glare at Brooke. "What is that now, Loran…are we into the millions or the trillions now?" Randi smirked, "We all know what that big, bad girl did on the road with the groupies."

Brooke politely put her napkin down on the table, then slowly looked up to Randi. "No, actually, you know what the publicists say that Loran did. I never slept with any of those women.

"Well, not in detail, thank the gods." Randi rolled her eyes.

"It was nothing more than a gimmick to sell more albums and it worked. I never slept with them or had any torrid affairs." Brooke pushed back from the table. "I never had any type of relations with any of those groupies. In fact, you can count my sexual partners on one hand.

Mable watched her verbal daughter as she defended her sex life.

"And that would be who's hand…" Randi looked over to Terri and the idea was born. "A circus freak?" The two siblings joined forces and put all four of their hands together as one, with the fingers splayed out and wiggling like some kind of sea creature.

Brooke leaned forward forcefully. "Just because I was hot does **not** mean that I got more ass than a toilet seat."

"Now, that is an interesting concept." Terri took her hands from the out of the air and smiled.

"So, that still means you didn't get around, huh?" Randi wasn't letting up one bit.

"Not at all." Brooke stated for the record, then crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Never."

C.C. smiled, thankful that the pressure was off of her and finished the last bit on her plate.

"So…girls?" Mable looked around the table, trying to gain some control over the dinner. "Are we done with this discussion?" The matriarch looked at each one individually, leaving Randi for last, narrowing her eyes at the eldest of the lot when she started to open her mouth. "I thought so. Henry," she looked up to her husband. "It seems like the right time to bring out that dessert and perhaps some more coffee."

Henry rose from his seat and as he passed his wife, leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "It's a shame Sam's not here for this. I know she would've liked it." He looked over to the unused place setting that was sitting there, waiting for the blonde. "I guess I'll gather these up now."

At the mention of Sam's name, Brooke zoned out, letting her lower lip take on its pouting nature.

Noticing the glumness overtaking her sister, C.C. thought it best to try to bring her out of it. "So, Brooke…have you heard from that favorite client of yours?" She watched as Brooke looked over to her, questions written all over her face. "You know, the one that demands most of your free time," she hinted at, kicking the woman's foot under the table.

"Uhm…No, actually I haven't. It's kind of unusual."

"What Dear, someone giving you concern?" Mable became interested in the topic.

"Just the client that I told you about at C.C.'s birthday party, Mom." Blue eyes looked over into her mother's.

"Oh…**That** one…Well, they did seem to be quite into your company." Mable patted her daughter's hand. "I'm sure things will work out and you'll hear from them soon enough.

"Anyone that we would know?" Randi looked at her mother and Brooke.

"Come on, give us some inside scoop." Terri demanded. "It will make me look good to the kids I treat to be in the know about a new artist."

"I-T-K…huh?" Brooke laughed at her sister.

"Just tell me it's not some Rapper that I'll be asked to prosecute down the road."

"No Randi, it's not a Rapper. No one famous at all…"

"Not yet at least." The lawyer sighed.

"Nope, not yet." Brooke glanced down at the cell phone on her belt.

"Here you go, ladies." Henry's masculine voice beamed as he walked over to his youngest daughter. "And I do mean that…" he looked at C.C. and winked. "Now that you're over twenty-one. Coffee, just as you like it." He poured a round at everyone's place and then headed back toward the kitchen returning with pie and setting it down between his wife and Brooke.

"Hmm…" Mable nodded appreciatively. "Now I wonder…" she eyed the pie as she picked up the serving utensils. "How does one dig into that kind of dessert without getting that whipped cream all over the place."

Brooke let her attention focus on her cup of coffee as she took a mouthful of it.

Mable cut into the dessert and offered the first piece to her daughter. "How about you Brooke, care for some virgin pie?"

"Bet you've had that before…" Randi mumbled out without realizing it.

The musician snorted, coffee filling her mouth and nose, causing her to choke when she heard Randi's sly comment. "I'm…cough…gonna…cough…get some water." Brooke's face was turning red. "Excuse me." She got up from the table and left the room.

"Of course she has…I mean," Terri shrugged, "when you had all those women, there ain't much else to work with labeled virgin."

"Come on, you two," C.C. was defending her sister. "Cut her some slack. How would you like it if we were scrutinizing your sex life at every dinner?"

"That shouldn't bother Terri. She works too much to get any," Randi smirked.

"Yeah?" Terri turned toward her older sister. "Well, it's all in the timing. Speaking of which…I heard that you and Brian…"

"GIRLS!" Henry raised his voice just as Brooke walked back into the room with a glass of water.

"Hey, I've provided the grandchildren for Mom and Dad. There ain't nothing wrong with my timing," Randi declared, resting her hands on her hips.

Mable cast a wary eye at the daughters to her right. "Yes, and for that we are very thankful." She turned to look at Brooke on her left. "Now, come on sit down and dig into some of that dessert." She watched her silent child nod at the offer.

"I was commenting on the time it takes for some people to have sex…not the reproductive aspect." Randi made her mind known.

"Boy, I'm glad that I'm not married. All they worry about is kids." Brooke motioned to her sisters across the table while looking at C.C.

"I'm on your side Brooke." C.C. thought for a moment then added, "Well, not really but you know what I meant."

"I do." She nodded to C.C. "Yeah, that's the one thing I'll never have to worry about."

"Never say never, Brooke." Terri chuckled. "Lots of lesbian couples have kids."

"That is if you can narrow it down to one partner." Randi laughed out loud. "You know, Brooke…I never thought about this before. Since you can't be married as a lesbian couple, you could actually keep a whole harem of women at your disposal and not be considered to be committing bigamy."

"Now why would she want to do that when she's found…" C.C. stopped and looked at Brooke. "Found that…ah…I forgot what I was going to say." The brunette shrugged then went back to eating her pie.

Brooke shook her head and began to rub her temples. "Can you just cut the wise cracks, Randi? I really don't care if you think I've slept with one or one thousand women. I know the truth and I would appreciate it if you would keep your little cracks to yourself. It's just not funny anymore."

"Hmph…" Randi studied her sister. "Okay for now…"

"No, for good. Please?" Brooke watched as Randi just smiled in her direction.

The sound of her cell phone ringing got her attention and she hastily grabbed it from her belt. Flipping it open, she brought it to her ear. "Hey."  
"Hey, Brooke. Sorry I'm not there." Sam's voice broke the air. "I missed dinner, huh?"

The dark-haired sister got up from the table. "Excuse me," She offered and walked out of the room waiting until she was far enough away so as not to be heard. "Hi Baby. God, I am missing you so much. Don't worry, Mom is sending you dessert." Brooke turned suddenly serious. "Is everything alright? I've been worried about you, Sweetheart."

Sam sighed. "I can live without dessert, but not without you. I miss you. Can you come and get me?"

"I miss you, too. Why yeah, I can. What's wrong?"

"I got stuck at Aunt Sandy's. Crystal got called into work and my aunt didn't get home yet. She got held over for another part of a shift." Sam cleared her throat. "I kept hoping that Aunt Sandy would get home sooner. I know how much those dinners mean to your family, I didn't want to disrupt it. I knew you'd just leave to come for me."

"I'd be more than happy to come get you." Brooke paused, "No matter when you would have called."

"I know, thanks." Sam's voice was barely more than a whisper. "Brooke would it be okay if you came into the house. I want you to meet my aunt if she's home when you get here."

"Of course, Darlin'. Why wouldn't it?"

"No reason I guess. I just thought that it was time I introduced you to my family. I want them to know the person that I've fallen in love with."  
"I can't wait to get there then. I love you, Sam."

Sam giggled. "Be careful, I've got plans for that body of yours but only if its in one piece. See you soon. I love you."

"Love you, too." Brooke whispered. "Bye."

"I know…I know, Hon. Bye."

Renewed by hearing Sam's voice, Brooke disconnected the call and walked back into the dining room, stopping at her mother's chair. "Sorry, Mom." She leaned in to kiss her cheek. "But…uh…I need to go."

"So was that…" Mable looked into her smiling daughter's face and knew the answer before she asked. "That client, huh?"

"Yeah." Brooke nodded. "You know the one." She walked down to her father's place and offered him a quick one-armed hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Must be some pretty important client to call you on a Sunday night," her father teased, then returned her kiss. "You be careful driving, Brooke."

"I will, Dad. Like my life depends on it." Brooke winked at C.C., then tapped her on the shoulder as she passed by. "See you, Randi, Terri." She addressed her sisters and then leaned down to kiss her mother again. "Bye, Mom and thanks for everything."

Randi watched as Brooke left the room, then turned to look pointedly at the rest of the family. Seeing no reaction from any of them, she smirked and shook her head, muttering under her breath, "I can't believe you all bought that story."

* * *

The 300 raced through the Virginia countryside as it made its way to where Sam was. Brooke had to keep reminding herself to breathe as she drove, wanting nothing more than to be holding her lover in her arms. When she finally pulled into the parking space outside of Crystal's house, she felt like her heart was in her chest and making its way up her throat, the closer she got to where Sam actually was. Opening the door and getting out, Brooke looked to the window of the house and saw the golden tousles of hair with two green eyes looking back out at her. Practically running, Brooke found herself being met at the door by the warmth of her lover. "Hi!" Brooke smiled down at the endearing woman, trying to keep from wrapping her arms around the woman and kissing her silly.

"Hey," Sam smiled up at six feet of restraint as she held out her hand to Brooke, blushing when the woman took it into her own and kissed it gently before allowing herself to be led inside. Sam could feel the nervous trembles of her lover's hand as she brought the woman further into the house. "It will be fine. Trust me," Sam whispered. She looked back to see Brooke nod.

"I do," Brooke whispered back.

They entered the living room that was off the hallway in the modest home to see a small, gray haired woman in a nurse's uniform sitting on the couch.

"Aunt Sandy," Sam pulled Brooke closer to her. "This is the young woman that I was telling you about." Sam presented her friend. "This is my lover, Brooke Gordon."

Surprised by the choice of terms, Brooke swallowed hard, then nodded toward the seated woman respectfully. "Hello, Ma'am."

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Brooke. I've heard so many nice things about you." Sandy smiled as she looked from one young woman to the other.

"Likewise. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Why, thank you." Sandy turned to Sam, "And so polite, too."

Sam smiled, pleased that Brooke was making such a nice impression on her Aunt. She squeezed Brooke's hand in her own. "She's always polite, Aunt Sandy."

The older woman watched as a blush made its way up Brooke's neck. "Well, I hope you haven't spoiled your Sunday. I'm sorry about working so late, Sam."

"No, Ma'am," Brooke spoke up. "As a matter of fact, this is the best part of the entire day." She looked to Sam and winked, squeezing her hand.

"Maybe next time I can give you more notice about Sarah. I know that you love your sister. I'll do anything to help you see her."

"Well, let's hope there is a next time. Thanks for everything, Aunt Sandy." Sam let go of Brooke's hand and went to hug her relative. "Ah…we'd better get going. It's a long drive back home." She kissed her aunt and then walked back toward Brooke.

"Home," the tall woman muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, home." Sam patted her lover's shoulder. "Let me get my bag and I'm all set, Brooke." The blonde headed toward the stairs.

"Okay, I'll be right here," Brooke spoke softly, smiling as she watched her leave the room, then turned to smile at the older woman on the couch.

"Thanks for coming for her. I just got in about ten minutes ago."

"It's no problem at all." Brooke looked down sheepishly admitting, "I started to get a little worried when I hadn't heard from her.

"She told me that you'd say that." Sandy smiled liking the woman even more. "Sam's a pretty perceptive girl. Being in love and all." The older woman watched as Brooke tinged with red about her face and neck. "Sam's done nothing but talk about you since she came in the door. Don't worry," Sandy winked, "that's a good sign. You two seem to be quite smitten with each other."

"I think about her all the time…" Brooke spoke softly as she admitted. "I uh…I love her very much." Her hand slipped into her jacket pocket and she fingered the small rounded top box, then let her hand inconspicuously slide out again.

"I'm glad that Sam's found someone nice, and understanding, like you. You should have seen how excited she was to see her sister. I never thought I'd

see those two whispering their secrets back and forth again…" Sandy thought for a moment. "I offered to drive her when I got home but I think she'd rather be in your company than mine."

Brooke grinned, feeling the heat of a blush coming on. "Well, I…"

"I was once young myself. You don't have to blush," she cautioned Brooke.

"You'd be surprised how much your niece can make me blush," Brooke confided.

"I'm sure she can." Sandy leaned toward Brooke and spoke softly. "I think she gets that from my side of the family. I did that to my husband all the time. Sandy chuckled at the memory. "Even after we were done courting." The woman watched Brooke's eyes grow wider then remarked, "You'd be surprised at what we Moleson women can do." She smiled coyly and winked.

"Moleson women can do what, Aunt Sandy?" Sam entered the room, with her bag in her hand looking first at the woman on the couch then at her tall lover.

Brooke tugged on her ear, then tilted her head a bit before replying, "Making me blush." She looked at Sam and offered her hand.

Sam shrugged. "That's easy. I just love you to death."

Brooke took Sam's hand and pulled her close. "Hope not. I plan on being alive for the next ten thousand years or so."

"Gee, that's funny…me, too. Think maybe we could hang out together?"

"Absolutely, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oh...you two are in love. I see all the signs of a long, happy relationship here." Sandy looked at the two standing arm in arm now. "Well, I think you two young lovebirds better be off now before it gets too late. Maybe we could get together and visit with you soon. That is if you can find some time for your dear old aunt."

Sam looked up to Brooke. "I'm sure that could be arranged."

"Maybe…" Brooke teased then winked. "Of course, it can."

"Don't you just love her, Aunt Sandy?" Sam looked from one woman in her life to the other.

Brooke pulled Sam's hand to her lips and kissed it, looking into her eyes. "As long as you do, I'm happy."

Aunt Sandy watched as the two young women stared into each other's eyes. After a few minutes of being forgotten about, she coughed loudly.

"Uhmmm…Sorry, Ma'am," Brooke apologized first.

"Sorry, Aunt Sandy," Sam shrugged. "I just get all caught up when I look into her eyes."

"Well, just promise me you won't do that while you're driving home, will you do that for your old Auntie?" She got up to walk them to the door.

Both Sam and Brooke chuckled at the old auntie mention. "Of course not. We'll even give you a call when we get back if you'd like. I promise, Aunt Sandy."

Sam hugged her aunt. "Thanks for the birthday gift. I loved being with Sarah." The blonde kissed her aunt's cheek. "You're the best."

Sandy looked at Brooke. "Well, I'm sure I'm not the best but I know what you mean." She looked at the red streaking up the tall woman's face and smiled.

"It was very nice meeting you. Thanks for the wonderful gift that you gave Sam. It means a lot to me to see her that happy."

"Yep, definitely a Moleson trait." Sam winked at her aunt. "Thanks again."

"Be careful you two. It was so nice to finally meet you, Brooke. It was a real treat to put another image in context with Sam other than that Loran one." She turned to her niece, "You're right, Sam...this one is much better to look at."

"Believe me, I'm the first one to crush the Loran image." Brooke assured her.

Sam tightened the hold on her lover's waist. "I told you so. Bye and tell Crystal thanks for her part in the weekend too."

"I will, Sam." Sandy ushered them to the door and stood there waving as they walked to the car, sending soft-spoken, "Good-byes," in their direction.

After they pulled out of the parking space, Sam studied her lover as she waited until they came to a traffic light and stopped.

"You know something Brooke?"

The driver looked over at Sam and smiled, "What Baby?"

"Now, I feel like I'm home. Being with you is like me being home. Remind me to thank you for the ride when we get home." Sam winked, then motioned to the green light. "You can go now, Brooke. The light changed."

Brooke went through the light and pulled into an empty parking lot, where she set the gear selector in park, then turned and looked at Sam.

"Did we forget something?"

"Yeah..." Brooke grinned then leaned over and kissed Sam.

"MMMMMmmm...Now how did I forget that?" She watched as Brooke grinned and kissed her again. This time, she wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck and pulled her in for more as the kiss deepened. Sam could feel her body responding and slowly came up from the kiss somewhat dazed.

"Now we can go." Brooke settled back into the driver's seat, taking the gear stick out of park. She glanced over to see Sam sinking back into her seat, with her eyes closed, a huge grin plastered on her face and a single word on her lips, "Home." The word was said softly so as not to break the spell.

* * *

Song Lyrics by Steve Brown


	15. Ch15 Remnants Of A Dream

"...It comes alive and it possesses all your senses... "

* * *

**Remnants Of A Dream**

The banging in her ears reminded Sam of the late night hours she had stayed up, finishing off the papers that she would hand in today. In her dulled, sleepy state of semi-consciousness, she tried to figure out if she just needed more sleep or take some prophylactic measures to ward off the beginning of a pounding headache. Unable to decide, she rolled over to face away from the wall, hoping that it would be a way to help keep the banging noise to a minimum. It didn't work. If it did anything, it only made the sounds coming from across the room more pronounced.

The unruly head of blonde hair emerged from under the covers as Sam leaned up on one elbow and faced the other bed in the room. With her eyes still shut tightly, the sleep-filled voice called out to her roommate, "C.C., would you stop that damn banging on that headboard. I'm trying to get a little sleep here." Satisfied that would stop the noise, Sam pulled the covers up and brought the pillow on top of her head as she snuggled back into her cocoon.

"Rise and shine, Sweetheart." The softly spoken words were said without malice.

From underneath the covers the muffled tones of an annoyed woman came bursting out, "C.C., I said cut the crap." The sound of subdued laughter was not what Sam wanted to hear. Without warning of any kind, the small woman tossed back her covers with one hand as the other pushed her up into a sitting position. Once upright, she grabbed at her pillow while she tried to open her eyes to level a good throw at her sometimes-annoying roommate.

With her hand holding the pillow in the air, she slowly blinked her eyes open to focus on the cause of her sleeplessness. The hazy image of a tall, dark-haired woman fully dressed came into view. She blinked again and rubbed her one eye with her free hand then tried to focus her aim again. Removing the sleep from her eyes improved her sight. She took aim and fired the pillow at her target.

It wasn't C.C. perched on her bed, stretched out with one long booted leg tapping against the footboard of the bed. Instead, it was a wide-awake Brooke who had picked the flung pillow from out of the air with a single hand.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sam looked swiftly around the room for C.C. "How'd you get in?"

Brooke sat up on the bed, tossing the pillow back to Sam's bed as she took the two steps to transverse the small room. Only a few seconds had passed before the tall woman gently bent down and kissed Sam's sweet lips.

Sam giggled to herself as they came away from the kiss, letting her arms now wrap tightly around her lover's neck. "Never mind how, why weren't you here earlier?" She stared up into the perplexed face and offered, "In my dream you were ah…" Sam sat up a little straighter, letting her eyes gaze over the room, looking for C.C.

"She's out of the room." Brooke winked, then kissed the blonde's cheek. "Now what about earlier, Sweetheart?" As she asked, Brooke could feel her body being pulled tighter into the blonde's embrace. With the scent of Sam filling her senses, Brooke felt the warmth of the woman's breath on her ear as the dream began being told to her in hushed, sultry tones.

As the story of the dream went on, Sam paused to steal looks at the blossoming emotions on Brooke's face. Each time after she looked, the young woman leaned in to whisper another tidbit of the dream. The last time she looked, Brooke's eyes were so big around that Sam swore they would pop right out of the woman's head. That was when Sam heard the long, agonized groan escape the tall woman's trembling lips.

"Baby…" Brooke croaked out.

"Yessss," Sam drew the word out longer than it was.

"Keep talking like that and you **will** be missing classes today." The older woman panted, then asked, "Do you dream like that when you're at my house?"

"Don't have to there, anymore." Sam winked seductively. "Sorry Brooke, but I've got two papers to turn in and a test this morning." The blonde frowned. "But I do like that thought." Sam eyed the brown paper bag on the desk. "So what's this for?" She pointed to it.

"Hmmm…you know, I did have a reason for coming here." Brooke traced the delicate outline of Sam's ear with her tongue. "I brought you something."  
"God, that's not fair…" Sam groaned, feeling her knees growing weak and thanked her lucky stars that she wasn't standing. "That's not fair Brooke. You know what that does to me."

"Uhm…I do." Brooke moved her attention to Sam's neck, kissing her just below the ear.

"Brooke…" Sam's eyes widened as a chill ran down her spine. "Besides waking me up into an erotic state…not that I'm complaining, mind you, but what are you doing here?"

"Hmm…" she kissed the blonde's neck once more, then whispered, "I have something for you."

Sam strained her eyes to see the clock. It was twenty after six in the morning "Your sister is going to come in any minute, she must have gone for breakfast or something."

"Nope," Brooke leaned back, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Why not?" Sam searched Brooke's face. "Brooke…what did you do to her?"

"Do to her?" The dark-haired woman was surprised at the insinuation. "Nothing! I just know. Because she loves me enough to go play in the library so I could have some time with you."

"Library? C.C. knows where the library actually is…" Sam found it hard to concentrate with the kisses that were being lavished upon her neck and shoulder. "Oh…ah…you're distracting me."

Brooke moved to the other side of Sam's neck and kissed it. "Uh huh…is it working?"

The blonde smiled and closed her eyes, "Better than you could ever imagine."

"Yeah?" Brooke pulled back and looked at Sam's serene face. "Because I have a terrific imagination." She grinned waiting to see the green of Sam's eyes again.

"That is exactly what I was afraid of." Sam giggled as she opened her eyes to see the silly grin on her lover's face. Leaning in, she kissed Brooke.

Coming out of the kiss, Brooke took in a deep breath and then spoke softly, "I brought you breakfast in bed." The woman got up from Sam's bed to retrieve the brown bag from the desk.

"You didn't." Sam watched as Brooke laid the pillow across the blonde's lap and began to pull everything out of the bag, setting each item down on the pillow. "You did, but why?" The younger woman looked up into loving blue eyes.

"I just...uhm...I decided to bring you breakfast in bed because I wanted to," Brooke held up her hand when Sam attempted to speak. "And because…I thought you'd like it."

"I see that," Sam smiled, "and thanks very much but you didn't have to do

this. I'd love you anyway." The blonde patted the bed next to her. "Come here you big hunk of heaven. Have I told you lately that I love you?"

The tall woman nodded as she sat down next to Sam. "Yes, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

Sam picked up a piece of the fruit and fed it to Brooke, winking as she started to speak, "Well, I do love you whether I get breakfast or not."

"It's a good thing because I am hopelessly in love with you." Brooke took the offered bite, grinning as she chewed on it.

"Brooke, I was thinking...maybe it's time we let your family know that we're…"

"Together?" Brooke quickly finished her sentence.

The blonde blushed as she smiled, "Together...yeah, you could say that. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea. It's driving me nuts not being able to tell everyone how much you mean to me."

"I felt pretty good about telling Aunt Sandy...so telling your sisters and father shouldn't be that bad." Sam looked Brooke straight in the eye. "Do you think they'll accept it?"

"Well, they accept me. They always have and they already love you, so I think we'll be just fine." Brooke nodded her head.

"I hope so. I don't want anyone thinking that I'm…" Sam bit at her lip, hesitating. "Brooke, does our age difference ever bother you?"

"No," she shook her head, "not at all." Brooke paused, then continued, "Except for when I have to talk about you like you're a kid because the others don't know about us."

"Good, because I don't either. You think they'll like me just as well as your girlfriend as they do my being C.C.'s roomie?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine with it. I think Mom loves you more because of it."

Sheepishly Sam picked up a forkful of French Toast covered in fruit and played with it. "Yeah, I kind of got that impression." She looked down at her food pausing for a moment, then asked, "You know what?"

Brooke grabbed the forkful of French Toast and held it up to Sam's lips. "What?"

"I think **you** are your mother's favorite daughter." Sam took the bite and chewed on it happily.

Crinkled brows showed Brooke's concentration. "Why do you say that?" Brooke leaned back, eyeing the woman before her. "And believe me, Darlin', I'm not her favorite right now."

"Because she's always worried and thinking about you. So tell me what did I miss at the last dinner?"

"She's like that with all of us. Well, you'll be happy to know that she's not on my case about finding somebody."

"I guess not after that talk at my birthday party," Sam teased.

"I think she's setting her sights," Brooke paused, "uhm...higher at this point or bigger. That depends on how you'd look at it."

"Cryptic language...eh?" The blonde nudged her lover, "Is that another Gordon family trait?"

Brooke looked at Sam, "You really want to know?"

"Well, I think if it concerns me I should know, don't you?"

"It's not you exactly," blue eyes drove home the point. "She's talking about

grandchildren now." Brooke elaborated. "Randi is the only daughter to have given her grandchildren. I'm not saying that she's on **me** about it... just in general."

"I'm sure that Terri will be soon to follow."

Brooke looked down to the floor and snickered. "If Terri can stay home long enough to have sex with Rick."

"Are you trying to tell me you're interested in having children?" Sam asked softly.

"Me?" Brooke looked over to her lover with terror filled eyes. "Uh...well...I never really thought about it. I figured it was a moot point where I'm concerned, you know?" The woman shrugged.

"Brooke…" Sam reached out and lovingly touched the woman's face. "All it takes is the right partner. Lots of women raise children or adopt."

"I can't see myself playing drums pregnant." A silly grin came to her face and she heard the sound of giggling coming from the woman next to her. "What?"

"Now that's funny. We'd have to get you extra long drumsticks just to be able to hit the skins when you're eight or nine months along." Sam raised her hand to cover her mouth, trying to hold back the laughter. "I'm sorry. Hey, maybe adopting would be better."

"UmmHmm… go ahead and yuk it up." Brooke brooded for a moment then came back with her retort. "**We** would just have to make sure I don't get pregnant." She looked down at the blonde's lap. "You're missing something there if you're thinking about getting me pregnant, but feel free to try all you want."

Sam looked to where Brooke's eyes were fixated and she could feel the heat of a flush rushing up her neck. "You are bad…incorrigible even, Brooke." The young woman shook her head, hoping to cool her rising temperature.

"Why? You're the one who decided to elaborate on the baby discussion." Brooke smiled at how easily she could make her lover blush.

"You don't know…that can be done different ways than just the natural one?"

"What?" Brooke looked seriously at Sam.

"Forget it." Sam continued playing with the food on her lap. "We'll discuss it when the time comes."

"T-time…what time? C…comes, when?" Brooke tried to grasp the concept.

Patting the nervous looking woman's hand, Sam remained calm. "Time for us to think about a family. I mean…I…" she hesitated and looked at Brooke's face, seeing the beginnings of a smile start. "I think I'm getting ahead of myself here." Sam let her gaze fall to the makeshift table in her lap.

There was silence in the tiny room for a moment before the sound of Brooke's softly spoken words could be heard. "Hey, Sam…"

"Yeah," the blonde continued to play with her food.

"What do you say that sometime in the future we try to work on this baby thing?" The dark-haired woman leaned over, placing a kiss behind Sam's ear. Sam nuzzled into Brooke's shoulder, "God, Brooke. You know what that does to me."

Brooke smiled as she continued, "We haven't been together that long, so I don't think it should be anytime soon." Brooke pushed back a stray strand of blonde hair and kissed her again. "But if I'm going to have a family…" the woman's large hand slipped over Sam's smaller one and held it, "I want it to be with you. Sam, I love you. What do you say, bright eyes?" She whispered, then kissed the blonde hair.

"That makes me want you all the more." Sam glanced at the clock as she went to lean back from Brooke's shoulder. "But not now." She straightened up, "I've got to get a move on if I'm making that first class of mine." The young woman took another bite of her food, then hurriedly closed the container and moved it aside. She turned to see Brooke sitting there, poking her bottom lip out and sulking. "Hey, you could help me out, you know." Sam tugged at Brooke's fingers as she got up off the bed, sending an invitation with her eyes. "You could always help me wash my back. Care to give me a hand?"

The pouting woman's face turned jubilant in a split second of time. She practically jumped off the bed, sweeping Sam up in her arms and carried her toward the shower as Sam gleefully giggled.

* * *

The blonde rolled up on her side, her nose deep into a book as she tried to focus her mind on studying. The day hadn't started off like any other and the rest of the day seemed to follow suit. Now she had to get back down to the business at hand, school work. _Come on Sam, just get the studying done and you've got the rest of your life to fantasize about her._ The young woman tried to get the images of Brooke's naked body lying on her bed watching her as she dressed for class, out of her mind.

Sam reached over to the remote, turning on the CD player as she tried to drown the images from her mind. Satisfied that it would help, she settled into her book, letting the rhythm of the music move her body as the book moved her thoughts along to marketing. After only a few minutes of reading, Sam heard the knock and looked up at the door, half-expecting C.C. to poke her head in any minute. With the second round of knocking, Sam knew it wasn't her roommate at all. Getting up, she danced over to the door with the book in her hand.

Opening the door, she saw the wide-eyed face of her cousin, "Hey Crystal, what's up with you?" Sam hesitated then asked, "Something wrong?"

"No, I just thought that maybe we could go do dinner or something. You interested?" The woman pointed to her relative using the hand with a bottle of water in it.  
"Interested…yeah, I'm starving. I haven't had anything since breakfast this morning." The woman's mind thought back to breakfast in bed with a certain tall woman at her side.

"My God, you actually still make time for those big breakfasts of yours?"

"Ah…I had more than just breakfast, Crys." Sam smiled, "It was breakfast in bed served by someone we both know." The blonde smirked, "And oh, can she serve."

Crystal rolled her eyes at the look on Sam's face. "Well, come on Babycakes, you can tell me all about breakfast over dinner." Crystal took a sip of water.

"Okay, just let me leave a note for C.C. or she'll worry about me." Sam went to the desk and shifted through the clutter for some paper and a pen.

"So... Ms. Wonderful brought you breakfast in bed? Wow! That's quite a drive for some toast," Crystal teased her cousin.

"Well, it was more than just toast…" Sam's coy smile said it all. "Let's just say that she wet my appetite." She cleared her throat, "Ah…all of my appetites." Sam could feel the flush start and quickly tried to head it off. "So what's on your mind, Crystal? You don't drive almost two hours just to share a meal with me on the spur of the moment either. Something up with you and Peter?"

Acting very dignified, Crystal stated, "Actually, I had to attend a seminar near the campus." Then the impish grin crossed her face and she confessed, "Peter's moving here."

"Hmm... **you** must have really made an impression on him."

"Well...I hope I did. He said he's been thinking about a change for quite a while now."

"He has. I see that it's for the better with you in the picture," Sam teased as she scribbled out her note and then straightened up.

"You think so? My God Sam, everything is happening so fast and I don't even want to stop it." Crystal paused for a moment then added, "I don't think I would if I could."

"Yeah, he's really a sweet man. I can see that he likes you." Sam turned to face her cousin still standing in the doorway, "Well, don't knock it, look at Brooke and I..."

"Good because I've got it bad for him too. Sam, you've been together for at least 2 months. Peter and I have known each other for less than two weeks." Crystal shook her head then laughed, "I absolutely love it though."

"Oh...now that **is** bad," Sam joined in the laughter. "But you know, I kissed Brooke the second time I was in her company."

The older woman's eyes lit up as she stepped inside the room and closed the door. "Second time, huh? Oh do tell." She crossed to the bed and made herself comfortable, waiting to hear the story.

"Yeah, well...the first time C.C. introduced me to her family at a dinner, there was Brooke..." Sam took in a breath as though it was just happening to her now, "I remember how her family kept picking on her about settling down."

"Really, huh?" Crystal teased her.

"Yeah..." Sam hung her head, shy with embarrassment, "And now look at us."

"Hey…why are you hanging your head?"

"I was just thinking…bet she never took anyone else breakfast in a dorm bed." Sam looked up with a twinkle in her eye and a coy smile on her face.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Sam?" Crystal laughed at her cousin, then took another mouthful of water, finishing the bottle in her hand.

"Can you believe we were actually talking about giving her mom grandchildren."

The sudden spray of water coming from Crystal's mouth showed how surprised she was by the topic. "Wha…what?" The woman sputtered out as she tried to catch the waterfall.

"Nothing definite, mind you. The topic just came up, that's all."

"What do you mean, 'came up' exactly?"

"She said that her mother was interested in having more grandchildren, but I think she was really testing the waters, just to see if I'm receptive to it."

"You think?" Crystal now viewed her cousin in a different light. They weren't kids anymore at all.

Sam nodded her head, "I think. You know, Crystal...I could see it happening... Brooke and I with kids of our own." Sam became quiet for a moment as she gathered her thoughts, then slowly started. "I see me…and Brooke, of course," she grinned, "…with an armful of children. Each one getting as much love as they need from the both of us. You know, it's like the more we love, the more we have to give. Stupid, huh?" Sam looked to Crystal who was shaking her head, then continued with her dream. "I see her house... our house... full of life and love with children popping up everywhere."

"No, not stupid. I think it's really very sweet." Crystal smiled as she asked, "So just how many little rugrats do you plan on having with Ms. Thing? I mean, obviously Brooke would have to be 'Daddy', she's so butch, you know."

"Hmm... that she is," Sam's eyes twinkle with the thought. "You know with wanting a family that big, we just might have to adopt."

"What, you don't think Brooke would have a baby?"

"Well, heck Crystal, if I'm the only one having the kids... I'd be pregnant all the time. I'm not sure if Brooke would. I mean, it might interfere with her lifestyle too much." Sam remembered the mental image that she'd painted earlier in the day. "Could you imagine her nine months pregnant and drumming out tunes in the studio?"

Crystal thought for a moment, "No, I can't say that I can, she's a little too butch to be wearing one of those pink 'Baby Under Construction' shirts. Hmm… I'm sure this isn't going to happen anytime soon, right?"

"Besides, wouldn't it help if the two of you lived together on a full time basis first?"

"Yeah. I think we'd have to be living together for that whole Planned Parenthood to become a reality. I don't really think that will happen until I'm out of school. "

Crystal nodded in agreement. "Say, do me a favor?"

"Sure... just name it."

"If you happen to get pregnant...I have to be the first person you tell," Crystal smiled at her cousin, then began laughing.

Sam laughed about the idea for a moment, then quickly answered her, "Yes Crystal, I'll make sure that you know before Brooke even knows. But," she added, "...only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You do the same for me when its' you and Peter's firstborn."

"No problem but you really **have **to tell me first. It's important."

Puzzled, Sam asked, "Why?"

"Because the day that your little 'Stud-Puppet' learns how to spit, that's the day I'm gonna be a rich woman, with the tabloids paying me for the story." Crystal winked at Sam, "Come on, let's go get some dinner. All this talk of sex and parenting has made me work up an appetite."

* * *

Brooke found herself drawn to the dorm, like a magnet to a piece of metal. It was so crazy, this spiraling, almost out of control effect that Sam was having on her. The tall woman sighed as she stepped up to the door and knocked on it, hoping to see the smiling face again. Not waiting, Brooke tapped out the rhythmic announcement of her presence again. Hearing the patter of movement from the other side of the door, she waited patiently.

As the door opened, the image of C.C. with her hand on her hip came into view, a displeased look coming to her face as she recognized her sister, Brooke, on the other side of the door. "Is it breakfast time again, so soon?"

"What?" Blue eyes opened wide. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier but thanks, Sis." Brooke looked into the room, searching for Sam. After not seeing the love of her life, Brooke pushed her way past C.C., throwing off the comment, "Besides, you got fifty bucks out of it. I guess I'm going to have to make sure I've got smaller bills on me when I get another idea like that. I hope you had a very good breakfast on me."

The brunette smiled sweetly, "You know, I do have to sleep sometime." C.C. tapped her sister on the shoulder, then held out her hand. "Fifty bucks, Sis and I'll be at the library if you need me."

"Huh?" Brooke spun around from looking in the bathroom for Sam. "I gave you fifty this morning, Goofball. Check your left pants pocket."

Scowling, C.C. reached into the pocket of her jeans. "Oh yeah," the brunette smiled, "guess I forgot…it was so early and all." She pulled the crisp bill out and held it up to the overhead light. "If you're looking for Sam, she's not here." She smiled, then put the money back into her pocket as she continued to talk, "She hasn't been for a while. Crystal stopped by and they went out together." She picked up the scribbled note and waved it at Brooke.

Disgusted at her bad timing, Brooke let her shoulders slump. "Damn, I was hoping to surprise her."

"Once in a day isn't enough?"

Brooke rolled her eyes at her sister, "Nope... never."

"Come on Brooke, you keep this schedule up and I'll be setting my watch with your comings and goings like the trains in Grand Central station."

Brooke glared at her sister, "Smart ass."

"Why thank you," C.C. smiled, throwing the note in the wastebasket.

"I just wanted to see her, that's all."

C.C. shook her head. "Her looks haven't changed since this morning, Sis. What's there to see?"

Brooke looked down at her feet as she shoved her hands into her front jeans pockets. "I know...I just..." she took in a deep breath, then mumbled, "I dunno...maybe I…missed her."

"You **are** a whipped puppy, if ever I've seen one." C.C. stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest, as she sighed at the mush ball her sister was turning into. Grabbing her coat and purse, she headed for the door, "Well, come on, there's no sense in you sitting here just pining away, give me a lift over to Terri's. I promised her I'd stop by and bring some pizza."  
Brooke looked up at her sister, "I guess it's the least I can do, since you helped me out this morning."

"No Sis," C.C. grabbed onto her sister's arm and pulled her toward the door, "The least you can do is buy the pizza, too."

* * *

The scrub-clad woman stood at the entryway of her house to see the small doorstep taken up by two of her siblings. Quirking a silly smile, she greeted them, "Well, look who's bearing gifts. If it isn't my sisters, Fric and Frac."

"Bite me, Terri," Brooke shoved past her, juggling several pizza boxes and two six packs of beer.

"Glad to see that you could make it C.C.," Terri motioned with her head toward Brooke, "Where'd you pick up that mad dog?"

Brooke set the impromptu dinner down on the coffee table in the living room and turned to address Terri. "I'm not allowed to stop and see my sister? It must be a bad time… is Rick around?"

"Hey, you know the policy, anytime, as long as you bring food. And I see," Terri lifted the lid on the pizza box, "…you've paid the toll." The woman dug a slice out of the box and took a seat on the couch. "Rick...are you kidding? If I'm here, he's there at the hospital. Don't worry, my sex life isn't going to suffer by you stopping by."

C.C. threw her purse on the small hallstand and followed her sisters, "You mean, you old married couples still have sex?" She flopped down in a chair and leaned forward toward the boxes of food.

"Hey, watch it." Brooke halted her first bite of pizza, "I'm older than her C.C."

"Yeah, but you're not married…" C.C. paused before adding, "…yet."

The second eldest sibling looked rather surprised at her sister, "Yet? You think this is going to change sometime soon?"

The young woman winked, letting a smile come to her face as she swallowed her food. "You know what I mean." Her tone was almost apologetic.

"Yeah...I know," Brooke smirked then turned to Terri. "So...just for future reference, it's marriage first, **then** the kids...right?"

C.C. stuck her tongue out at Brooke in defiance, "Trust me Brooke, children are not in my game plan yet... I hope." The brunette crossed her fingers, offering a brief prayer up to the heavens, then resumed her eating.

"Well, the little buggers are in mine. You should have seen the screaming children that I took care of today," Terri rubbed her ear as if it hurt.

"Well, I was just asking for future reference." Brooke cleared her throat, "I mean... I'd hate to get the two backwards." She grinned, and then bit into her slice of pizza.

"Ah...Brooke, you'd have to get more than that backwards to have kids," Terri wiped her mouth trying to hide the smile on her face. "You'd have to get a man."

"Nope... not necessarily," Brooke winked at C.C. as she received a glare in return. "Who knows, I might one day find someone to have a baby for me."

Seeing the look on C.C.'s face, Terri offered her thoughts, "Now C.C., we can do a lot in the laboratory..." the physician smiled at the chance to tease her younger sister, "but you better invest in a large…" Terri caught Brooke's attention, then glanced toward C.C., "very large petri dish. You know how big the Gordon babies come."

"Oh yeah, right," Brooke added with a subtle wink.

"Yeah, right. Some of us are even bigger than life," C.C. looked over at Brooke.

"So, you think if I decide to have a kid one day, that I should warn my partner about what they're getting into, or out of, first?" Brooke exchanged glances with Terri then smiled, waiting for C.C. to respond.

She waited to finish her last bit of pizza before wiping her hands on her napkin and nonchalantly asking her sister, "And you're going to get sperm from whom for that one, Brooke? It's not like we have any brothers."

"Oh yeah..." the older sister nodded, "…need that stuff huh?" Brooke swallowed her food and washed it down with a mouthful of beer, "Okay, so it wouldn't **actually** be a Gordon baby..."

Finally, C.C. started to catch on, "Hey, you guys are just trying to scare me... aren't you?" She looked at both sisters and nodded, "Yeah, I thought so."

Brooke tilted her head to the side and looked at C.C., "Is it working?"

The brunette shot a dirty look at her sisters, "It has got me thinking."

"Oh yeah?" Brooke sat back on the couch, "About what?"

"About how we need an expert to settle this discussion once and for all." C.C. jumped up from her chair and strode over to the telephone on the hallstand. Picking it up she punched in a number then waited as she watched the questioning looks on her sisters' faces.

Hearing the voice on the other end, C.C. turned her attention back to the phone. "Hey, we were just having a discussion and thought you might have the answers. How about if you come over to Terri's." She paused for a moment, listening to the reply, then nodded, "Okay... see you in a few." The woman hung up the phone, and then turned back to the living room, "Now we'll get the real story." She dusted off her hands and took her seat on the chair.

Terri and Brooke both looked at each other, then turned to watch C.C. shrug her shoulders.

"Hey, she's the one with the kids. I called in the expert witness," C.C. said smugly. "Yep," she opened the box and took another slice out, "It's a sisters dinner for sure now."

"What did I miss?" Terri looked from C.C. to Brooke, then back again.

"Randi's on her way," Brooke sighed, "and all because she's given birth." The tall woman shook her head and muttered under her breath, "All because I wanted to make sure that it's marriage first before kids."

Terri rolled her eyes, "I just hope she acts like the lawyer that she is and keeps it brief. You know how she gets sometimes," the woman frowned, "…one subject leading her into another."

"Yeah, Randi has the tendency of thinking she's going into trial when she talks to us." Brooke leaned back and bit off another crust of pizza.

"God, I wish I was that committed to my profession." Terri sighed, "Sorry, but I'm not treating you girls as patients."

"Even me, Ter? I'm still the baby of the family," C.C. batted her eyes and smiled, acting childlike.

"Thank God you don't treat us like patients!" Brooke swallowed and began teasing her sister, "The last thing I need is you shoving a thermometer up my ass."

Surprised by the statement, Terri shook her head, "Hey, what do you think nurses are for?" She smiled wiggling her eyebrows mischievously. "Besides, I'd much rather prefer to keep to the ears, nose and throats, thank you."

"Good point," Brooke emphasized it by pointing at her sister and smiling back.

"Ewwwee, that's the breeding ground of all childhood infections," C.C. made a face.

"You would know that too... always sticking your nose into everyone's life." Terri threw a crumbled up napkin at her younger sister.

"Oh, but it helped me to know you guys so well," C.C. showed a coy smile.

The sound of the doorbell set Brooke in motion, getting up off the couch and strolling over to the door. She looked out the window in the door before opening it. "Hey, guess who's here? It's Randi."

"Hey Sis, you're a little out of your territory, aren't you?" Randi tapped Brooke on the shoulder, and then walked past her.

"Nice to see **you**, too." Brooke closed the door, "Actually, I had some errands to do in the area."

Randi turned and winked, "Sure." She entered the living room and addressed the other sisters in turn, "Doc," she nodded, "Brat." Walking past them, she settled into the recliner in the corner, "So, should we break right in to the questioning that is overwhelming all of your minds today?"

"Well... seems simple enough..." Brooke walked into the room and took her seat, "marriage is supposed to come before the kids, right?" She looked at her older sister with a little upturned smile to her lips.

The lawyer skirted the underlying implication, "In a perfect world... or are we talking C.C.'s?" Randi let her gaze go to the youngest sister.

"Hey, I resent that," C.C.'s head popped up from her beer can.

Clearing her throat, Brooke drew the attention back to herself, "I just wanted to know for future reference..."

"Future reference? Brooke... you changing in mid stream?" Randi smirked as she watched her sister shake her head adamantly. "Then why would it matter to you?"

"I told you... for future reference. I won't be single forever."

Randi watched Brooke closely, trying to figure her sister out. "Then you **are** switching."

Brooke grabbed a slice of pizza, and then took a pull from her beer. "Nope. It may not be legal, but I could get married... eventually," she shrugged.

"What are you planning to do... have your own harem like I suggested at dinner the other night? I guess it got you thinking, huh?"

Terri and C.C. both spit out their food and drink at the thought, causing both of them to jump at the same time for napkins, smacking into each other in the process.

"I mean with one person… just like you and Terri have done. Ring any bells?" Brooke smiled innocently.

"Cute Brooke, but those bells would be wedding bells then?"

"Hey, I was just thinking about the 'grandchild' discussion over dinner at Mom's." The musician winked at C.C., "Not anytime soon."

The youngest sibling covered her ears, while scrunching up her face at the thought of giving birth. "Long time for me, I hope."

"Why the face C.C.?" Randi looked over at her baby sister. "At the rate you're going through the guys... you'll be the next one."

"And to think, I was the one who invited you." C.C. stuck out her tongue, causing Brooke to nearly spit out her beer as she burst into laughter.

"Hey, let's not forget why she's here. Go on," the physician pointed to her sister and winked, "tell them about giving birth to a Gordon baby."

"Come on, can either of you honestly say that you can picture Chase giving birth?" Brooke paused. "Oh yeah, that's the other question."

"NO!" C.C. dropped her food, holding her fingers together as a cross in front of her like she was warding off the devil himself. "I'm not ready for that."

"Randi," Brooke got her sisters' attention, "Let's say that I eventually give my heart to someone and we… uhm... commit ourselves," she smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "for lack of a better term other than marriage. Let's say we decide to have a family..."

"Here it comes, the immaculate conception all over again," Randi choked out around her laughter, then waved her hands, "Go on."

"Should I warn her about the size of Gordon babies?" Brooke was hoping for Randi to play along, teasing C.C. without mercy. She watched, as Randi thought for a moment, letting C.C. be the center of her attention. "You know, before she gets pregnant?"

"Whoa, how is she going to get pregnant? You're not..." Randi sat forward in the recliner, "Did you not pay attention in health class during high school?"

The sly woman laughed, "I just wanted to make sure you caught on."

"Somehow, Brooke... I'd never imagine you barefoot and pregnant."

"I didn't say it would be me. You never know, someone might be willing to have a baby for me."

Both Terri and her younger sister looked over to Brooke, trying to imagine it, then shook their heads vigorously. "Well, it would definitely have to be somebody younger..." C.C. clamped both hands over her mouth.

"Actually C.C., you're right." Brooke winked at her sister openly.

"God, Brooke... can't you find someone your own age? That would be like you setting up house with Sam."

"What would be wrong with that? She's legal," Brooke offered defensively. She's twenty-one."

"Well, she may be young..." Terri rolled her eyes, "but at least she's more mature than C.C. here." She slapped at her sister's knee, just missing it.

"Hey," C.C. moved her leg just in time, "Are you saying I'm a baby?"

All the sisters looked first at each other then simultaneously directed their stares at C.C., "YES."

The brunette smiled impishly, "Okay, just checking."

"So, Randi," Brooke turned to look at her sister. "What's wrong with Sam?"

Randi shook her head and chuckled, "Brooke, are you trying to tell us that some young, overzealous Anti-Zero fan has you thinking of marriage? You don't even know anything about her." The lawyer folded her arms smugly over her chest, "I probably know more about her than you do."

"What makes you say that?" Brooke challenged her sister with a cold stare.

"I had a feeling this was going to happen. You seemed just too enthralled with her. I had her investigated for your own good."

"You **what**?" Brooke's eyes popped open as she jumped up from her seat, trying hard not to go ballistic on her own sister. "Tell me you didn't."

"Oh, boy..." C.C. muttered out loud while Terri supplied the ending of the thought in her own voice, "Here it comes."

"What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean, **investigated**?" Brooke started over toward Randi.

"I'm getting my doctor's bag." Terri said under her breath before looking at C.C., "Chase, is there something you need to tell me?" The older sister motioned toward Brooke.

"Stick around Terri, you'll hear it all firsthand from Brooke herself," C.C. sat back and got comfortable, thankful that she wasn't a part of the confrontation that was about to take place.

"Investigated... you know, what I do every day when I need to find out the real story." Randi stood up and started pacing like she was in a courtroom. "Did you know that Sam hasn't lived with her parents in years?"

"Yeah... four, to be exact. She hasn't lived with them since she was 17. Anything else?" Brooke squared off with her sister, the coffee table now separating them.

"Hmm…" Randi paced some more then stopped, turning to Brooke, "Well, did you know that she's got a police record. Hmm… did you?"

"You mean for breaking curfew?" Brooke nodded. "Just how much homework did you do? Do you know how she got that record?"

Randi's eyes narrowed onto Brooke, "Curfew... it doesn't matter, it's still a record. She was probably out partying and being wild like her idol Loran. I think that goodie-two-shoes act is just that… an act. She's playing you, Brooke. She's after Loran and you're giving it to her."

"No," Brooke quickly retorted, "Her mother kicked her out of the house, all because she told her parents that she was gay. She packed a bag and left. Her mother was so pissed, she called the cops and they picked her up at the bus station while she waited for her aunt to come get her."

"You're really buying into that, huh? Keep it up and she'll have everything she wants... you, Loran, and all your assets." Randi extended her arms, leaning on the back of C.C.'s chair like she was pleading her case to some jury, "And what is her stake in this little escapade?" She let one eyebrow rise, challengingly.

"I have news for you Randi, she already has me. Sam Addams Moleson already has me... heart and soul."

"She what?" Terri's head turned in surprise.

Rocking back on her heels, Randi shook her head and sighed, "Brooke, everybody you've ever slept with had you."

"Goddamnit, Randi. Sam is the **only** person I've ever been with..." blue eyes stared coldly at her sister. Brooke remained unyielding in her gaze.

"What...?" Terri's lips trembled as her mind raced to make sense of what was going on in her own living room. "But the stories in the tabloids…"

"Damn the tabloids," Brooke turned to face Terri. "I never slept with anyone else. I've never made love to anybody, but Sam." The enraged woman spun around to look directly at Randi. "Get it through your head, I have **never** been to bed with **anyone** but Sam."

"Ah... Randi... I can vouch for her," C.C. spoke up.

Randi studied C.C.'s face, then that of Brooke's, "Jesus, Brooke..." Randi took in a deep breath, "if that's true, why the hell did you pick her? You could have had anyone…"

"Why her? Because she's the only person I've ever been able to say, "I Love You" to. I love her more than anything on God's green earth..."

"What would you know about love, Brooke. Your reputation has been to love `em and leave `em..." Randi shook her head, then threw her arms up in the air. "Well, at least as Loran it has."

"I know it's loving someone unconditionally, by caring about how they feel more than yourself, about doing anything in your power to make sure they're happy while putting that other person's needs before your own." Brooke stopped for a second then looked off in disgust, "You know what? This is something you obviously need more experience in. Word of advice Randi, take lessons from Sam. She has more love in her little finger than you do in you whole body. She loves me unconditionally, as I do her. She comes first, before me, and if you can't accept that, then I can't accept you." Brooke stood with her hands on her hips for a brief second then stormed out of the house.

"Hey, I'm the mother here," Randi called out defiantly after her sibling as the door banged shut.

"No Randi," Terri stood up and looked the woman in the eye. "You're the **sister** here." Terri turned on her heels, leaving the house in search of Brooke.

"You are such an idiot Randi." C.C. stood up with her hands on her hips and stared at the open-mouthed woman. "Why can't you just be happy for her? She's waited all this time for the right person to come along, and when it does… BAM! Randi to the rescue." The brunette started to walk away, then stopped, turning back to her oldest sister, "Remind me never to tell you about my friends. You might want to send them to the electric chair."

* * *

Terri stood by the door for several minutes, letting her older sister have the space she needed before joining her. When she felt that the woman had settled herself down enough, she slowly opened the door, speaking softly, "Hey Brooke?"

The sibling stared straight ahead, answering quietly, "Yeah?"

"If it's any consolation... I kind of like Sam. In fact I was hoping that the two of you would... well… that you might hit it off." She crossed the porch to stand behind Brooke.

The sitting woman shrugged, "We did." Brooke smirked and turned slightly to look up with very serious blue eyes at the physician, "I love her, Terri."

"Don't listen to Randi. You know she's always been the mother hen where any of us were concerned." Terri sat down on the step next to her sister.

"I know that, but she's gone **way** overboard this time. She had no right to investigate Sam." Brooke shook her head still shocked by her older sister's actions.

"I know that she'd never stand in the way if you truly are in love." Terri looked over to see a lone dark eyebrow raise high on Brooke's forehead. "I'm not trying to make excuses for her, okay." The woman assured her, nudging Brooke's shoulder with her own. "I just think that it's the only way she knows how to show her love. She does it like she does her job and investigation is part of it."

"Well, it seems like she's trying to stand in my way right now." Brooke picked up a small stone and threw it into the bushes. "If I think about spending the rest of my life without Sam, I can't even breathe. I get this ache, right here," Brooke put her fist over her chest. "My throat hurts and my eyes sting. I hate being away from her for even a moment."

"I know." Terri tried to hide her smile; "I've been noticing how you act around her, trying to hide it from us. I was hoping that you weren't hiding it from yourself, too." The physician turned to look at her sister. "You've got it bad. I never thought that I'd say this, but my big sister is in love. And I think it looks great on you... love, that is."

"I love her. I am totally, hopelessly in love with her..." Brooke's thoughts trailed off. "It shows that much, huh?" She looked at Terri for the truth.

"I can tell, Brooke," Terri confided, "I'm so happy for you. Everybody needs to have someone to love. I'm glad that you've found yours. I imagine that Sam feels the same way?" The woman watched as Brooke smiled exuberantly. Terri laughed, then looked up to the sky, "Okay, enough said."

The chirping of Brooke's cell phone broke the Kodak moment that the two sisters were sharing. "Hang on Ter," Brooke's attitude turned to one of total business as she grabbed the phone and held it to her ear, never glancing at the numeric display. "Brooke Gordon here."

Terri watched as her sister's whole demeanor softened and she knew immediately that Sam had to be on the other end of the phone. She sat there, looking in the other direction, trying not to listen in on the one sided conversation.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you." Brooke grabbed Terri's hand and her attention, showing her a beaming smile. "I love you. I'm always thinking about you."

Brooke waited her turn, then whispered, "You," flashing a big grin. "I don't know, what would you guess?"

"Nope," the musician shook her head after a moment. "No game, I love you and you're stuck with me."

Terri stole a look in Brooke's direction only to see her sister blushing as she listened intently.

"Uh… not with my sister sitting next to me. You can whisper it in my ear later." Brooke's smile grew bigger as her face turned a deeper shade of red. "So... I was thinking." The tapping on her shoulder momentarily distracted her and Brooke looked up to see Terri motion toward the house and give a little wave before getting up. Brooke nodded, then reached out, squeezing her sister's hand, then letting go of it as she continued with her phone conversation. "What are we gonna try for first, boy or girl?" She paused only a few seconds before laughing, "Gotcha!"

Terri opened the door and looked back at her sister, seeing her truly happy and smiled. "Yeah, you're in love, Sis. It's very evident if you only look," she muttered under her breath as she stepped back into the house.

"What's evident?" C.C. asked, meeting Terri inside the door. The brunette watched as Terri motioned with her head to Brooke outside. Moving to the door and seeing the phone in Brooke's hand, C.C. nodded. "Guess she's talking to Sam, huh?"

Terri clapped her younger sibling's shoulder and smiled. "I'd give her a minute or two before I'd interrupt her." Terri winked, leaving C.C. standing there by the door.

Curiosity always being a huge part of C.C.'s nature, she stood silently at the door, grabbing every little tidbit of information she could, trying to imagine Sam's side of the conversation.

"Smack me… why? I was just continuing our discussion from earlier." Brooke paused then replied, "I'm just thinking about forever with you and all of the wonderful things that go along with forever, that's all."

Brooke took in a deep breath, then spoke reassuringly, "Darlin', anything that comes along our way will be wonderful as long as we're together." Brooke nodded silently as she listened to Sam. "If that's to be… then yes... even a baby... or two. I love you so much." Brooke sighed, "I miss you too Darlin'."

C.C. noticed the slight slump to Brooke's broad shoulders and she listened even more intently.

"I wish it were Friday too, Sam." Brooke nodded, "Our weekends are always special." The woman became silent for a moment, then whispered into the receiver, "Soon, Baby, I promise." The dark-haired woman tightened her lips together as she listened. "I love you," she offered back in hushed tones. "Good night, Sweetheart."

Brooke ended her phone call, then stood up, putting the phone back onto her belt. The musician stood there for a moment, then brushed off her jeans, and started to turn to look back toward the door.

"So... ah... where are you off to now, Sport?" C.C. came out onto the porch.

The tall woman shrugged, "I guess back home. I don't think I can handle being around Randi right now."

C.C. nodded in agreement, "Hmm... guess I couldn't entice you to go to the dorm, could I?"

"Sure, I guess you do need a ride back."

"Ah... not exactly." C.C. grinned, as an idea came to her mind. She held up one finger to a very puzzled Brooke, then opened the door and leaned back inside, "Hey, Terri? Can you give me a ride to class in the morning?"

The muffled reply came floating out on the air, "Yeah, why?"

"You've got a guest staying with you tonight," C.C. answered her sister, turning back to Brooke. "I don't feel like sleeping in the dorm tonight," she grinned, then closed the door. "I think the room is going to be a little too noisy." C.C. pulled out her dorm pass card and offered it to Brooke, just as Terri came to the door.

"What's up, C.C.? Did Brooke leave without…" Terri stopped short, seeing the exchange going on, staying just out of sight.

"Terri," the brunette glanced back at the door as she called out, "I'm staying the night." Then she turned back to Brooke, "I think you could use a night in the dorm every once in a while," C.C. winked at her sister. "Just don't break my bed, huh?" She cautioned in a hushed tone so only the tall woman standing next to her could hear it.

Brooke's eyes lit up. "Really… you'd let me stay there?"

"Go on, have some fun." She shoved the card into her sister's hand. "Consider it my way of saying I approve of Sam... okay?"

"Well, I'd hope you approve… you set us up." Brooke smiled, first taking the card, then her youngest sister, giving her a hug. "Thanks, C.C. I love you, Sis."

The brunette embraced her sister with a beaming smile, "Yeah, I did set you up?" She relished their closeness for a moment, then pushed her sister away saying, "I think you would be wise to get over to that dorm before Sam thinks it's me trying to crawl into bed with her." C.C. shrugged, "Sorry, she's not my type."

"Thanks," Brooke held up the card, pointing to C.C. then looked over to the woman who was now standing at the door, "Bye Terri, and thanks."

"Bye, Brooke." Terri called out to the figure running down her sidewalk.

Terri came out of the house to stand next to C.C. as they watched Brooke jump into her Jeep and peal out into traffic without ever looking.

The physician cringed as she heard the squealing tires of the Jeep in conjunction with the screeching brakes and blaring horns of the traffic that had just avoided near collisions. "Where's she off to in such a hurry?"

"The girlfriend's, where else?" C.C. grinned as she turned to look at Terri. "She's about to experience a little bit of heaven in a 2x4."

* * *

Brooke sauntered down the hall until she stood before the door to the room that her sister shared with Sam. Pulling the key card from her pocket, she quickly slid it in and out of the door, waiting for the little green light to come on. "Bingo!" She whispered, tapping the glowing green light and opened the door.

Once inside, she was met by the soft glow coming from the small candle garden that was neatly arranged on Sam's bookcase above the head of her bed. Brooke looked around the room for the woman of her dreams, only to come up empty. The incandescent glow shining through the crack of the nearly closed bathroom door drew her attention as the only place left for the golden haired woman to be. The sound of running water and the soft, slightly off key rendition of an old Anti-Zero song brought a smile to Brooke's face, while at the same time, reached out to her like a siren's song.

Forgetting the layout of the small room, Brooke stepped to the right, nearly toppling over the chair at the desk. Her reflexes prevented the chair from crashing to the floor but the quickly muttered curse in doing so broke the silence of the outer room. "Damnit!" She stood frozen after righting the chair when the singing stopped.

"Hey, C.C., can you throw me a towel. I forgot one," Sam called out from the shower, then went right back to singing.

Energized by the thought of seeing her lover naked and wet, Brooke eagerly closed the door, making sure that it was locked. There would be no interruptions once they started their delicate dance of love. Brooke willingly grabbed the towel that she found lying on Sam's pillow and headed toward the shower with it, as an impish smile slowly came to her face.

Brooke reached inside the doorway of the bathroom, her long sinewy fingers searching desperately for the light switch. Finding it, she silently flipped the toggle to the off position, throwing the room into virtual darkness.

"Damn it! There goes that light again," Sam cursed. "Well, at least I'm almost finished this time."

The tall woman was finding it hard not to giggle as she completely moved into the room, stealthily removing her own clothing piece by piece. When she had nothing left but her jeans to remove, Brooke opened the shower door and held out the towel for Sam to take.

"Hey, thanks," Sam reached for the towel. "You're home early. I wasn't expecting you until later. Did you have fun?"  
_No, but I'm about too,_ Brooke thought as she peeled off her jeans and boxers together.

"C.C., I'll be out in a minute," Sam called out over the sound of the spraying water. Then she felt the rubbing on her back, recognizing it as the soapy washcloth she had been using. "Hey! What the…"  
Brooke grinned as she kept up her cleansing motion on the woman's back. Leaning in, the already wet neck of the blonde was kissed just below Sam's left ear, finding the sensitive spot that always made her swoon.

"Hmm…that's nice." Sam leaned into the kiss, sending a teasing message right back. "Well… C.C., I can see that you take after your sister." The blonde could feel a hand running down her side and across her stomach until it finally pulled her back into a much taller body. "Am I going to have to tell your sister that you're a switch hitter and that I need a new roommate… huh?"

Brooke moved her assault on Sam to the other ear as she let her index finger run slowly up Sam's torso and back down to her stomach, ever-so lightly. _C.C. better have no idea where your sensitive spots are,_ the older woman thought, not wanting to have to hurt her sister.

"What's the matter… cat got your tongue?" Sam taunted as she felt herself being turned around.

"No, but you could, Darlin'," Brooke drawled out her message seductively into the woman's ear.

"I knew it was you, Brooke." Sam completed the turn, letting their lips come together for the first time in hours. After they parted, Sam leaned back, looking up into the mischievous glint of blue eyes. "And to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"Actually… C.C." Brooke's smile grew bigger, "She decided that I need to spend a night in the dorm with you every once in a while." The tall woman studied the puzzled look on Sam's face. "Terri's going to bring her back in the morning."

"Ah…" Sam caught on. "A girl couldn't ask for a better roomie. She knows my every need," green eyes twinkled in the darkened room.

"Or a better sister," Brooke added. "Oh, by the way, Terri says 'Hi!'."

"What, did you all get together?"

"Yep," she nodded, "At Terri's house. I came back to the dorm looking for you, when C.C. told me that you were out with Crystal."

"You should have told me you were coming. We could have all gone together."

Brooke leaned in and kissed the blonde's head, "I wanted to surprise you. I'm sure you needed to spend some time with Crystal." She shrugged, "C.C. said she was going to Terri's so, we went together."

Sam rubbed Brooke's arms lovingly, "Did you have fun with your sisters?"

Turned on even more by the touch of Sam's hands on her body, Brooke leaned in and kissed the young woman. When they came away from the kiss, she whispered into Sam's ear, "Do you really want to talk about **them** right now? I could think of better things to be doing."

"Why do I get the idea that was meant to distract me?"

"Because, Darlin', it was." Brooke looked at Sam for a long moment, then conceded. "We had fun… at least until Randi got there," she grimaced.

"And what did the lawyer do... cross examine you?" Sam teased.

"Pretty much." Brooke leaned down, nuzzling Sam's neck, buffeting it with kisses as her hands roamed freely over the blonde's back.

Turning her head to the side as she lavished in the attention, Sam asked, "You're not going to talk about it, are you?" The young woman could feel the smile coming to her lover's face as the erotic assault continued. "Brooke," she cooed, "you keep this up and I'm never going to get dry."

The tall woman stood up staring Sam directly in the eyes. "That's the whole idea, Darlin'." A coy smile graced Brooke's face as she wiggled her eyebrows, then stepped out of the shower, offering her hand to Sam. "Care to join me where we left off this morning?"

Green eyes sparkled in the ambient glow of the candles filtering into the small room. With only a few seconds hesitation to fully appreciate the back lit figure before her, Sam stepped out of the shower and launched herself at Brooke. Strong arms willingly wrapped around her, pulling her up on the tall body until Sam's legs wrapped securely about Brooke's waist. Before she was even settled, Sam nipped and teased the older woman with feather-light kisses on her head and neck until finally their lips met in a passion-filled expression of love.

Moving slowly with her treasure, Brooke maneuvered them closer to the bed, where they ended the kiss, still wanting more. Slowly, Brooke's strong arms lifted Sam's body higher until the tall woman's head was buried in the bosom of the blonde. She playfully nuzzled into the soft mounds of flesh, first avoiding the nipples but then giving in, showering them with all the attention they craved. When she sensed that the woman in her arms could take no more, Brooke lovingly lowered Sam to the bed, where their real passions exploded well into the night.

* * *

Blue eyes watched closely as the flicker of the soft candlelight danced across the young woman's face. Sam's rhythmic breathing acted like a soothing balm to Brooke's soul as she lay next to her, still basking in the afterglow of their most recent lovemaking. The gentle fluttering of blonde eyelashes and the rumbling purr of her lover as she awakened was all that the older woman's body needed to start the warm feelings cascading through her again.

"Mmm…" Sam opened her eyes to see Brooke gazing at her, the strong woman's arms wrapped tightly around her body, keeping them both on the single sized bed. "I'm never going to be able to sleep in this bed without remembering this night. I never thought it would be possible to have two people in this bed, let alone make love in it at the same time."

"And to think…" Brooke leaned in to give a gentle kiss to her lover, "I thought I'd spent my last night in a dorm bed years ago."

"Brooke," Sam touched her nose to her lover's, "If you had your way, you'd ask C.C. to trade places with you."

"Why… because she's here with you?" The raised, dark eyebrow challenged an answer, "You're right, don't think I haven't considered it."

"Wellllll…" Sam drew out the word. "I have to confess... if you haven't, I sure have. I'd like having my big teddy bear pillow with me every night."

"I'm telling you, all I'd have to do is get an apartment on campus with a six month lease. We could always…" she kissed Sam behind her ear, then whispered, "Stay at the house on the weekends."

Sam's mind raced with the thought of having Brooke next to her every night, and she could already sense her body reacting to it. "Good gods, woman," Sam grinned, "Can't you get enough of me?"

"Never." Brooke flashed a huge grin, then let it fade into a smile.

"I like the sound of that, Brooke."

Pensive blue eyes looked away, "Sam... does it bother you that I want to spend so much time with you?"

The blonde shook her head nary a second later, "Nope... not in the least. I want to do the same with you, too."

There was a moment of silence as both women settled in to their attraction to one another. Brooke then slowly traced the outline of Sam's ear using the tip of her tongue. "So, shall we go apartment hunting, yet?"

"Brooke... you fight dirty, has anyone ever told you that?" Sam rolled her eyes back and melted at the touch. "Now, what were we talking about?"

"Only you. I didn't know we were fighting," Brooke teased.

Sam turned her head to secure the inviting lips that were so close to her own, mumbling, "Neither did I."

"Are you trying to distract **me** now?" Brooke asked after the kiss was through. "What was it I said earlier... I'm not going to talk about it… are you?"

"All's fair in love and war now, isn't it?" Sam asked with a little giggle.

"Sure it is, but I don't want…" Brooke's eyes became bigger when she felt the small woman catch her off guard, turning her body until she was looking up at the ceiling. "Hey!"

Sam maneuvered their bodies so that she was now straddled on top of the taller woman's waist, looking down with a pleased smile on her face. "Hmm... and I'm just going to love this war..." she ran a finger along Brooke's shoulder, trailing it off to an aching nipple, "...and you were saying?"

"Which conversation… the sisters or you and I moving in together?" Brooke smiled, enjoying the view as she teased the woman.

"Brooke, you know it's a waste of money for you to rent an apartment."

"Not where you're concerned it's not." Brooke let her eyes roam Sam, "I kinda like this position."

Sam snuggled her hips even closer to the smiling woman's sides, "It does have its advantages." She wiggled her eyebrows, then ran a finger down the drummer's chest, as her green eyes twinkled with every reaction they saw. "So, do you think we'll get any sleep tonight?"

Large hands softly caressed Sam's thighs, moving slowly towards her sides, "Hmm...I don't know. It's a good thing tomorrow is your late class."

"Oh, yeah," Sam agreed with a sultry laugh, "I forgot about that. And to think I almost passed that class up for an earlier one." Sam leaned down and nuzzled Brooke's neck.

Unable to stand the torture a moment longer, Brooke rolled her eyes then quickly wrapped her arms around the blonde's body. They were soon positioned on their sides. Blue eyes shone brightly at the success of her counter attack. "Now, you wanted to know what happened earlier." She lightly kissed Sam's face here and there, then moved on to nuzzling her ear. "Terri and I had been teasing C.C. and the subject of babies came up. Well, you know my sister, the inquiring mind, she has to go straight for the facts." Brooke kissed her way down Sam's jaw line to her lips as her right hand lightly ran up and down the blonde's side.

The young woman sighed. "Yeah…" her voice trembled with anticipation.

"That's when C.C. made the phone call to Randi." The kissing began, interspersed with words, as Brooke made her way down Sam's neck. "So Randi shows up and we start talking… and teasing C.C. about Gordon babies."

"Somehow I think I'm involved in this," Sam heard a little laugh from Brooke. "Oh God... I **am **involved..." she took in a deep breath. "What about Gordon babies?"

Brooke laid a bevy of kisses across Sam's collarbone. "I had asked a question... hypothetically, and I wanted to make sure of the order of things." Brooke pulled back and smiled at the woman. "I was making sure that the order was still that marriage comes before babies."

"What kind of question is that?" The corners of Sam's mouth turned up. "Especially for C.C., the girl can't keep her mind on one guy for more than a week or two."

"It wasn't about C.C., Love... it was about me. I told you that we were teasing C.C. and I mentioned that I wouldn't remain single forever."

Sam stopped short of what she was doing, then looked at Brooke kind of funny-like, "You want to get married? But I thought..." Sam stared into blue eyes for a second, then let her gaze drift off. "Maybe I thought wrong."

"What did you think, Darlin'?" The older woman grew concerned. "Sam... I meant to you. If I ever get married, it will only be to you."

"I'm not sure what I was thinking now," Sam mumbled, avoiding gazes with Brooke for a long moment of silence. The staring came to an end when Brooke sat up in the bed. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Nowhere... I'm just sitting up so I can see if you decided to kick me out on my ass or not." Brooke turned to look at Sam, "I'm sorry. I thought that maybe one day… we could…"

"Brooke... I didn't mean it like that." Sam sat up, then laid a hand on the other woman's arm. "I'm just shocked that you would think that after only knowing me a short time…"

"Sam... nothing between you and me shocks me anymore. I don't think with my head when it comes to you..." Brooke placed her hand on Sam's, then moved it to her own chest, "just my heart."

The young woman allowed her hand to be moved easily, letting it lay softly over Brooke's left breast. "I think I'm beginning to know what you mean, Love." Sam paused, feeling the beat of Brooke's heart underneath her hand. "Let's just hold that thought until we find out where I get assigned for my internship... okay?"

"Will it matter?"

"I don't think so, but could you honestly live with me now and not be upset if I get assigned somewhere else? Brooke, I don't want **anything **to come between us."

Brooke stared into Sam's eyes. "Nothing will, Baby. I won't let it." She reached out and comforted the young woman with a gentle touch to her cheek, "No matter where you go... I'll follow you."

"It's only until May, Brooke. Can't you wait?" Sam searched her lover's face.

"Sam, look me in the eye... your answer is there. I can't hide it anymore."

The blonde looked into the clear, calming orbs of blue and could see the love flowing out to her like the river runs into the sea, unable to hold anything back for a single moment. "Okay... I'll make you a deal, Brooke. If I get placed anywhere around this part of Virginia, we'll live together. How's that?"

The smile grew on Brooke's face. "I love you."

"I know... all too well," Sam leaned in, gently kissed her lover's lips, then she slowly pulled the older woman back down into the bed. "Now," Sam whispered, "where were we…" she cleared her throat softly, "in that story of yours?"

"So..." Brooke pushed her mind back to the story, "As I was saying earlier before you scared the life out of me," she grinned, "I hypothetically asked to make sure that marriage comes before the kids."

"Come on, my love, spit it out... marriage comes before babies... so?"

Brooke kissed the delicate features of Sam's face as she talked, "I told Terri and C.C. I wanted to make sure for future reference that I had them in the…"

"Right order?" Sam questioned.

"I didn't want to have them backwards; you know how times change and all." Brooke shrugged, "Then Terri mentioned the size of Gordon babies when they're born and the discussion kind of went off on a 'what if' concept."

Sam leveled a serious look at the dark-haired woman. "Brooke, do you want a baby?"

"I ah… uhm… I think it's just been on my mind since Mom brought it up at dinner on Sunday. I never really thought about it before."

"And now you are?"

"I never really had a reason to. I dunno..." Brooke pursed her lips and looked away.

"Until now," Sam added, using her finger to bring Brooke's face back toward her own. "Is it because you love me?"

Brooke grimaced; "I never thought about settling down with anybody or having a family..." blue eyes looked into green, "until you."

Sam smiled "Well, I can't say that I haven't given it some thought, too." She bit at her lip and nodded slightly, never letting her gaze shift, "If I were to have any children it would be with you." She could see the intensity of love rise in Brooke's eyes, noting the huge smile on her face as her lips mouthed out a silent, 'I love you.' "I guess we'll just have to figure out how to make them when the time is right."

"Yeah," Brooke agreed with a smile, "but trying is going to be fun."

"And that thought alone makes me want to practice. What do you say, lover?"

"I say..." Brooke paused as her face began to glow, "we'll talk later. Let's practice our technique for making a baby."

"Oh yeah." Sam wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck, pulling her in for a kiss and let it run its course as the two lovers melded together. Coming away somewhat breathless but satisfied, Sam whispered out her question. "I guess we're married then, huh?"

"Not yet." Brooke searched Sam's face for a reaction.

"But I thought…" Sam's forehead wrinkled up, "You said marriage first then..."

"Sam," Brooke took in a breath, then let it out slowly. "If I asked you to... would you marry me?"

"Hmm... what do you think?" Sam eyed her lover with a mysterious twinkle in her eyes.

"I uh…" Brooke swallowed, trying to get some moisture in her suddenly dry mouth. "I think I'd like to hear it."

"Oh, I think that answer is fairly obvious..." Sam teased, "given you have my heart and my soul." She paused for only a second before she spoke what was in her heart. "Yes, Brooke, I'd marry you in a heartbeat. All you have to do is ask."

"You know, Sam... When I think I know where my life is going, you have a way of changing my plans."

The blonde laughed softly, "How's that?"

Brooke looked down at her hands, "Well... I uhm... I had something planned to do. I had it all worked out and now, I just can't wait that long."

"I see."

"Do you?" Blue eyes flashed with hope as she looked up to Sam.

The young woman smiled, "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, this morning when I woke you up and we talked about… well... the whole baby thing. It just really got me thinking. So, when you went to class, I went walking around, drove around..."

"And played around with your work, huh?"

"No," Brooke smiled shyly. "I got work done, too." Her gaze turned intense with the thought.

"I'm teasing you, silly. Go on," Sam encouraged her.

The older woman's eyes began to roam about the room, not being able to focus on any one thing. "I couldn't stop thinking about you... me... us…"she looked at Sam, "…together."

"Kind of overpowering, isn't it?" Sam smiled reassuringly, "I know. That's how I feel when I think about us and the future."

"Very," Brooke sighed, relieved that Sam understood what she was feeling. The tall woman could feel her heart start to race as she made her mind up to go with her emotions and the moment that they were in. "Sam, close your eyes." Brooke watched as the young woman nodded, then closed her eyes as asked.

Biting her lip, Brooke moved silently from the bed, crossing over to the bathroom door where her coat hung on the knob. Rummaging around in the pocket for a moment, the older woman retrieved what she was after and headed back to the bed. After crawling back under the covers, Brooke stretched her body out along the length of Sam's. Taking in a deep breath, she looked at the rounded top box in her hands and opened it with a small squeak and a 'thunk' when the lid finally stopped. Blue eyes glistened as she looked at the item inside the velvet-lined box. Even in the dim lighting of the candles, she could see it sparkling. Willing her hands to be steady, Brooke took it, discarding the box on the nightstand, then turned toward Sam.

Brooke placed one of Sam's hands upon the other and held on to both of them with her own left hand as she leaned in and kissed her lover ever so gently. "I love you, Sam."

A smile graced the blonde's lips as they parted from the kiss, "I love you too, Brooke." Sam opened her eyes to stare into thoughtful blue orbs, sensing another kiss in the making.

After the second kiss, Brooke whispered into Sam's ear, "You are my whole life. You mean everything to me. I'd give you the world if I could, but right now, I can give you my heart... for good…" she slid the ring on the fourth digit of Sam's left hand, feeling the small hand tremble, "…for always. Sam, will you marry me?"

The young woman never looked down to her hand but instead, only deeper into Brooke's eyes, almost losing herself with the offering of love. "I didn't think you'd ask me this soon. Yes, Brooke Gordon, I'll marry you."

"Yes?" Brooke eyes grew bigger, "You said…'yes'?" She gulped, watching the smile radiate from Sam's face. "I love you, Sam." She brought Sam's left hand to her mouth and kissed it briefly, never letting her come away from Sam's gaze. Slowly she drew the blonde closer to her until their lips met and for a moment, time stood still. The deepness with which they kissed, rivaled the intensity of the love that they felt for each other.

Coming away from the kiss, Sam teased, "I guess you don't want a long engagement, huh?"

"Baby," Brooke sighed, "whenever you want, we can make it happen. If you want to wait until after graduation, we will. If you want to put clothes on and go right now..." she grinned from ear to ear, "…we will."

Sam chuckled at her lover's eagerness, "Well, I was thinking about a year or two..." she looked over at Brooke's face, "maybe three. You know, just to get me settled in my profession and all."

"You just let me know when you're ready. Hell, if you want to wait until the kids are in college..." she moved in closer for a kiss.

"What?" The blonde slapped a halting hand on Brooke's chest, "I thought you said marriage, then kids."

"Hey," a lone eyebrow raised on her forehead, "I didn't say 'our' kids had to be in college. My nephew is 11 so..." Brooke grinned.

"You… Brooke Gordon, you're adorable. Don't ever change."

The older woman scowled, "I don't do 'adorable', Darlin'."

"Honey, you'll always be adorable to me," Sam teased. "It's one of those little perks a wife has. We get to see you how you **really** are."

"Wife?" Brooke looked dazed.

"Get used to it, Brooke…" Sam smiled sweetly, "you've made me yours."

"I know," the older woman smiled, "and I love it."

Sam chuckled, "I betcha never thought you'd propose in a dorm bed, huh?" She watched, as a huge smile came to Brooke's face. "Now, what do you say we celebrate this happy union and then get some sleep?"

Brooke's face glowed as she wrapped her arms around the blonde as her softly placed kisses began her intention of showing Sam just how much she was loved.

* * *

Still tired from their last lovemaking session, Brooke tried to resist the small hand that was lovingly touching her right cheek. Instead, she wrapped her arms around the woman next to her, nestling into her sleepy embrace.

"Brooke," Sam whispered as she let the back of her fingers slip over the sleeping woman's cheek once more. "It's after nine, Lover."

"Hmm…" the sleepy woman groaned, as she fought through the fog in her mind. _Now, where… oh yeah, I remember, _the corners of her mouth began to turn up as she sensed the small body half on top of her own. _I'm with Sam after I gave her the ring._ The woman smiled a little more as she raised her right hand, grasping Sam's hand that had been on her face. With deliberate motions, Brooke held Sam's hand in her own, letting a wandering finger feel along the base of the petite fingers for the symbol of her love. _What the… _Brooke giggled nervously. _Boy, you are worn out. You can't even find it. I guess it's time to open the old eyes up and…"_

"Brooke, if you wake up now, we can shower together," Sam whispered in the stirring woman's ear. "It's early enough that we could even…"

The woman opened her eyes as she pulled Sam's left hand in front of her face. "It's not there," she muttered seeing a bare, but beautiful, hand. _You stupid, you put it on the wrong hand. _ She mentally cursed herself, and then quickly grabbed Sam's other hand and held it up to her face.

"Brooke, is there something wrong?" Sam watched as the color drained from the sleepy woman's face. "Can I get you something?"

"The ring…" she muttered, and then started looking in the bed linens as if she'd lost something precious.

"What ring?" Sam laughed. "You don't wear rings. You said that you couldn't twirl the drum sticks with rings on." Furrowed brows now showed her concern as Sam watched Brooke blink several times and then grab both of Sam's hands, looking at them with a puzzled expression on her face.

Brooke shook her head, "Nothing," her voice now barely audible, "forget it."

"Hon," Sam took Brooke's face in her hands. "I think you're still asleep. How about if I go start the shower and you come join me after you wake up a little more." Sam studied the woman's face for a minute, relieved by the subtle nodding of Brooke's head.

"Yeah, I'll… I'll be right behind you. I… I just need a minute or two to wake up." Brooke offered a weak smile, then slowly rose to a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

Sam crossed to the bathroom door, "Don't take too long, Baby, I'm missing you already." The blonde blew her lover a kiss, then went into the shower, turned the water on full force and climbed in.

Confused in her thoughts, Brooke sat there, slowly looking about the room until her eyes fell on the bathroom doorknob with her jacket hanging from it. She got up and walked over to it. Reaching her hand into the right side pocket, she pulled the box from it. Slowly, Brooke opened it, hearing that very familiar squeak and 'thunk' as it snapped open. Seeing the contents of the box, she inhaled deeply, trying to shake the last remnants of the dream from her soul. "Soon, Sam…" Brooke looked in the direction of the running shower, still holding the box in her hand. "I'll ask you soon."

* * *

Song lyrics by Steve Brown.


	16. Ch16 Out Of The Mouths Of Babes

"...As the candle burns, I've learned one thing... to live your life and say a prayer for all that you've got... "

* * *

**Out of the Mouths of Babes**

The light was fading from the autumn sky as Brooke looked out the kitchen window. The one room that she'd spent as little time as possible in was now her third most favorite of them all, being beaten out, of course, by the bedroom and the master bath. The tall woman turned and looked over at the young blonde working diligently only a few feet from her. _What a difference a few months and one woman can make. _Brooke shook her head, then continued her task of slicing the vegetables before her. _ I can see now why Mom kept nagging me about finding someone._

"Hey, Hon," Sam turned from the mound of fresh green beans that she was preparing, "Can you hand me that strainer?"

Brooke smiled at the endearment, then put down the knife she was using and handed the strainer to Sam. "Here you go, Darlin'." She watched as the blonde took it from her hand, then busily set about her work.

Turning back to the sink, Brooke washed her hands off, then dried them on a towel as she walked up behind the pre-occupied blonde. She stood there undetected for a moment before putting her hands around the young woman's waist, leaning in to kiss her neck.

"Hmm…was that for something special or did you finally read my sign?" Sam looked over her shoulder at Brooke, motioning with her eyes to the small plaque that was her addition to the décor.

"You mean I have to have a reason?" Brooke kissed Sam's cheek then turned to read the plaque out loud, "Kiss the Cook." The woman smiled and leaned in whispering, "Actually, I've read that several times. That's what gave me the idea." Brooke winked, then stole another kiss. "Just wait until Christmas, I'll have mistletoe all over the place, now that I have someone to be kissing. You'll turn your head to sneeze and have to kiss me," blue eyes twinkled with delight at the thought.

"I bet you will," Sam shook her head, "Brooke Gordon, you're incorrigible but I love you just the same." She smiled, then quickly placed a kiss on the tall woman's cheek before resuming her chore. "So, have you given any thought about Peter?"

Sam could feel the tug at her body and easily gave in, turning around in Brooke's arms as warm, inviting lips met her own. "Mmm…" Sam ended the kiss with a purr.

Brooke leaned her forehead against Sam's and nodded slightly, "Yeah, we talked about him working for me," her lips turned into an impish grin, "and a couple of other things."

"And when is he coming to work?"

"After the first of the month." Brooke leaned back and smirked, "You know, he got so pissed at me because of that welcome aboard bonus."

"Brooke…" Sam pulled back from her tall lover, gazing into her beautiful blue eyes for the truth, "You didn't promise him Crystal, did you?"

Blue eyes shot open with surprise, "NO! Why would I do that?" She paused for a moment then began to chuckle, "Never thought of that." She scratched her temple and laughed.

Sam sent a playful slap in the direction of her lover's shoulder. A second later the blonde's mischievous side came out with a devilish laugh, "I was thinking about him and Crystal. Bet we could get a life with Crystal for him…" she winked at Brooke, "…if we played our cards right."

"And what are you thinking, 'cause I don't know the first thing about their relationship," she looked away from Sam's gaze. "I…ah…" Brooke cleared her throat, "I gave him enough money for the down payment on his house, actually."

"So, he's coming down to work in December." Sam sighed, "You can't find any reason to bring him down any earlier?"

"Well, Sweetheart...I think that's what **he's** shooting for." Brooke pursed her lips together in thought. "But…I was going to invite him for Thanksgiving at Mom's." Blue eyes moved rapidly to pin Sam down with their stare. "You're coming, right?" Brooke searched Sam's face for the answer, "And you'll bring Aunt Sandy and Crystal, too, won't you?"

"Huh?" The questions startled the young woman. "You want my whole family there?" Sam searched Brooke's unrevealing face. "Any special reason for that?"

Brooke nodded confidently, "Yes, Baby. I want to spend the holiday with you and I know you'll want to spend it with your family." She bit at her lip, "I wonder if Mom would…" she began muttering as she thought out loud.

"Would what?" Sam looked at Brooke suspiciously.

"Nothing," Brooke shrugged as she released the blonde from her embrace and started to move away. "I…I thought it would be nice, you know…to have my parents meet your Aunt." Brooke held onto Sam's hand, "I figured since all my sisters know, we might as well make it a bit more official and let the families meet." Brooke let Sam's hand slip from her own as she hopped up onto the counter, then sat with her arms braced on the edge, looking down at her legs swinging back and forth. The tall woman grew very quiet for a moment, then let her eyes roam around the room. "You know…maybe tell Dad about us." Blue eyes glanced briefly in Sam's direction. "What do ya say?"

"Why Brooke," the smile on Sam's face started to form slowly, "You leave me speechless."

Brooke lifted her gaze from the floor to met Sam's. "Why?"

"I guess I just never thought…"

The tall woman slid off of the counter and walked over to Sam. "Thought what, Sam?"

"Thought that we'd be doing this. I mean…" Sam's smile got bigger, realizing how good it felt to have someone in her life. "It feels kind of nice to be out in the open about our relationship."

The taller woman drew Sam into an embrace and kissed the top of her blonde head. "Yes, it does." Brooke laid her cheek against Sam's head and they stood there for several minutes, enjoying the feeling of love that surrounded them.

"Do you think he'll still like me...I mean...after he knows?" Sam's shyness was evident.

"Are you kidding?" Brooke's face broke into a beaming smile, "He'll absolutely love you. Dad may seem sweet and quiet but…" the woman chuckled, "he can be the complete opposite when he has a mind to." She tightened her hold on the woman in her arms, "But don't worry, he only shows that side to his daughters."

"And you've seen that side?" Green eyes looked up at her lover's face.

"Ah…yeah…" Brooke rolled her eyes, remembering the few times she'd seen her father's disappointment in her behavior, "a time or two."

"And I thought you were an angel," Sam teased. "Okay then, why not?" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Brooke's cheek. "It will give us one more thing to be thankful for." Sam grinned, "And besides, we could give Peter and Crystal a little time together, too."

The tall woman returned the kiss, showing her approval. "There's just one more thing."

"What's that, Love?"

Brooke became very serious, "Sam…do you think Aunt Sandy and Crystal could meet you there? At Mom's, I mean. I'd really love it if you went with me..." she paused, looking directly into Sam's green eyes. "…If we went together. I refuse to hide you…or our love anymore."

The young woman smiled brilliantly. "I'd love to walk into that house on your arm. I wouldn't have it any other way." Sam looked up into love-filled blue eyes, then melted into the kiss that Brooke placed upon her lips. Breathlessly, they slowly parted. Each one savored the kiss as if it were their first.

"Okay," Sam tried to regain her composure, "now back to those veggies." She reached behind her and took the knife from the counter, holding it out to her pouting lover. "There will be no thoughts of dessert until we've had our dinner, and that's final." The blonde watched as the bottom lip slowly extended to complete her lover's pouting face.

* * *

Sam turned around at the first sound of the kitchen door opening. There, with her shirt half out of her jeans, the right knee of the pants gaping open, and one bootlace untied, stood six feet of adolescent energy trapped in the body of an adult, known as Brooke Gordon. The blonde felt the corners of her mouth turn upward at the sight as she leaned back against the dishwasher.

"God, Brooke, I bet you were an adorable child growing up." Sam crossed her arms over her chest as she took in the view.

The dark-haired woman looked up and grinned as she held the door open for Mario to come chasing in after her. "Yeah," Brooke said softly, then closed the door, letting her hand pull the shirt up off her chest as she sniffed, making a terrible face. "And a smelly one, too." She looked down to the dog prancing in circles around her, "Huh, Boy. I smell like a dog, don't I?" Brooke reached down and patted her loyal pet on the head. "You liked that playing around. Go on, go get some water."

Brooke raised her eyes to see Sam standing there, offering a bottle of water. "Thanks, Darlin', I can sure use some water right about now." She eagerly took it bringing it to her lips, and gulping down the clear, cold liquid.

"Oh, you're right about that," Sam shook her head at the grass stains on the woman's clothing and the sweat rolling down her neck. "I'd say you need more water than that bottle can hold."

Bringing the now empty bottle away from her mouth, Brooke coyly asked, "Would that be an offer to shower with a friend?" She moved forward, stretching her arms out to encircle the young woman.

"Ah…" Sam stepped back and held her arm straight out in front of Brooke, stopping any further advance. "I think this is one shower that you're going to take by yourself, little Miss Roll-in-the-Dirt. I'm sure you still remember how to do that, don't you?"

"Yeah," Brooke said dejectedly, "guess I do." She stuck out her bottom lip and started to walk into the hall with her head down. Mario followed right behind her with his tail between his legs.

Sam stood there, watching as the woman and her dog stopped at the doorway, then looked forlornly back at the blonde. The expression on their faces almost ripped the blonde's heart right out of her chest. "Okay, I'll tell you what. If you take your shower without acting like some orphaned waif, I'll meet you up in the bedroom when you come out." The smile spread across Sam's face as both dog and mistress agreed to her deal, turning gleefully as they fought one another to be the first up the stairs and into the small room at the end of the hall. Sam chuckled, then shook her head, "Kids."

The young woman crossed over to the back door, making sure that it was shut tightly and locked, then turned back to look at the kitchen. "Well, I guess everything's done here." She bent down to pluck several small clumps of grass from the floor where Brooke had stood only a minute before. Walking through the kitchen, she deposited them in the wastebasket, eyeing the phone on the counter as she did so. "Hmm…I guess I could call and invite Aunt Sandy and Crystal for Thanksgiving Dinner while I wait for Brooke to get done." Sam smiled as she picked up the cordless phone, punching in the number as she made her way up to the master bedroom.

Listening to the ringing as she stepped off the spiral staircase, Sam started down the hall. "Come on, Auntie... pick up the phone," she muttered when the sound of someone coming on the line drew her attention.

"Hello?"

"Hey, hello Aunt Sandy. It's me, Sam." The blonde turned into the bedroom.

"Samantha! Hi! How are you, Dear?" Her Aunt cooed, delighted to hear her niece's voice. "What a nice surprise. I didn't expect to hear from you this weekend. Aren't you with your girl?"

"I'm fine...just wonderful, really. I'm at Brooke's, yes, and we were talking about you this evening..."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, so I just had to talk to you." Sam took in a breath, "Aunt Sandy, We'd like to invite you and Crystal for Thanksgiving dinner at the Gordon's. Can you make it?" She asked hopefully.

"Well…" Sandy hesitated, "are you sure it will be alright?"

"Why...I uhm...yes, it will be fine." Sam sat down on the large bed. "Brooke and I are...well..." Sam took in a breath and said it without any further delays. "There's going to be an announcement concerning both of our families at the dinner and we'd like you to be there."

"Announcement?" Sandy's voice became apprehensive, "What kind of announcement, Dear?"

"We've...ah...decided to be open about our dating, Aunt Sandy. I really love Brooke and I know that she loves me. We're tired of hiding it and thought that this would be a good way to let everyone know all at once, official like." Sam smiled into the receiver, "Besides...Peter's going to be there, too."

"Oh Samantha!" Sandy's voice was excited, "I'm so **happy** for you. Of course, we will be there, Dear. Please thank Brooke and her family for the invitation until I can do so myself."

"Good," Sam nodded and giggled, "Oh, and Aunt Sandy, don't tell Crystal about Peter. I want to surprise her. I'll let you know what time to arrive at the house and give you the directions."

"I won't say a word to her. Oh, I'm so glad that we're both working the night shift before the holiday." She paused for a moment, then added, "So, how is Brooke?"

"She's fine...just fine," Sam said dreamily. "We've been…" Sam could hear the sound of scurrying feet, then felt the jiggling mattress as it moved under her from the assault of a human cannonball that had catapulted onto the bed. "Ack!" Sam turned to see Brooke lounging on the bed, "Hey, stop that." Sam playfully slapped the tall woman's bared knee. "Do you want my aunt to have the wrong impression of you?"

Brooke leaned forward, yelling into the phone, "Hi, Aunt Sandy." She gave Sam a quick kiss on the cheek, then continued, "Your niece loves me, she just doesn't know it yet." Long, sinewy fingers began touching all the right places to bring the sounds of laughter rising from the blonde's body as she tickled her like some mischievous child.

Laughing wildly, Sam tried to wiggle out of Brooke's teasing grasp. "Bye, Aunt Sandy, I've got to take care of this child."

"I'd tell you to say hello to Brooke for me, but it sounds like you have your hands full right now."

"It's more like she has her hands full of me, Auntie."

Brooke's head popped up next to Sam's as she continued her assault and she whispered into Sam's ear, "Auntie?" The dark-haired woman wiggled her eyebrows then resumed her tickling assault.

Aunt Sandy couldn't help but laugh on the other end, hearing the playfulness of her niece's lover. "I'd be careful what you say when she's got you in her hands. Goodbye Sam…Goodbye Brooke," she said leaving them to their time together.

"Bye, Aunt Sandy." Sam quickly ended the call and turned to her lover, "God, Brooke...where did that come from, that inner child act of yours? What are you doing, blowing my aunt's impression of how mature you are?"

"What?" Brooke stopped her tickling assault and sat back on her haunches. "I'm sorry, Baby. When I started out of the bathroom I didn't realize you were talking to her. I guess I'm still a little keyed up from playing with Mario," Brooke said with a contrite look.

"By the way...I love you and I know it, too." Sam sighed, then shook her head as she sat there watching Brooke stretch out on the bed. She was holding out her arms, inviting the younger woman into them. Sam went willingly into them and nestled close to Brooke. "So, when are you going to invite Peter?" Sam played with the buttons on Brooke's nightshirt, "I've got Crystal coming to dinner."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow," Brooke rested her head against Sam's, kissing the blonde hair.

"Hmm…" Sam purred at the touch. "Great, then the rest of tonight is for us." Sam turned to look at Mario who was standing with his paws up on the bed and directed her comment to him. "You've got five minutes fella, then I'm claiming the bed and your mommy in it." Sam wiggled her eyebrows at Brooke as she reached out to pet the animal's head.

The dog whimpered as he climbed up on the bed next to his mistress, laying his head on Brooke's shoulder, and staring directly at Sam.

"Aww…look at that face, Sam. I think you bwoke his wittle heart," Brooke mimicked the speech of a small child.

Sam got up on one elbow, first eyeing her lover, then the dog. "Come on, Sport…I'll play catch with you tomorrow for a night of passion with your mommy. How's that?"

Blue eyes grew bigger as she repeated Sam's words in her head, letting the most important ones softly mutter across her lips, "…night of passion?" Brooke looked at Sam as the woman's coy smile and beguiling eyes drove the words home.

"That's what I said," Sam whispered seductively.

Brooke swiftly nudged the dog's head that was on her shoulder, commanding him as she did so. "Mario, down boy."

* * *

Monday morning came faster than usual or at least that's how it seemed to the bleary-eyed executive, as she sat with her head resting on one hand at her desk, reviewing her latest signed contract. Blinking her eyes, and rubbing them to keep the printed words from running together, Brooke finally put the contract down for another day, preferably a day after a full night's sleep. The woman thought back to the weekend and Sam, letting a smile come immediately to her face as the high points of their time together floated through her mind. _Peter, _she remembered, _I've got to invite Peter for Thanksgiving Dinner. _She looked over to the phone and took the receiver from the cradle, letting her eyes focus on the numbers. _Yeah, I can do that._ Brooke hurriedly tapped out the combination of numbers, then waited for Peter to answer. It didn't take long after the ringing stopped that the rough sounding voice of a sleepy man greeted her.

"Hey, what's…" Peter cleared his throat, "…happening?"

"Late night up packing, Peter?" Brooke teased her ex-band mate and soon-to-be employee.

"Brooke?" Peter looked at the phone, then at the date on his watch. "I'm not starting until December, so I can't be late. Why are you ringing my phone?"

"Just checking up on you Petey," Brooke laughed. "I was wondering if you'd be able to come down for a couple of days this week?"

"Sure, I could do that. You wouldn't mind if I bring a few boxes with me, would you? You know, when you live out of a furnished apartment for the last three years, there's not much to pack," the man chuckled at his own expense. "I should have all this packed and ready to go by Wednesday morning. What do you need me for, Brooke?"

"Well, I don't really **need** you for anything, but there is something that I'd like you to be a part of." Brooke paused for a moment then continued, "I was hoping that you'd consider coming to Mom's for Thanksgiving Dinner."

"Mom's…" Peter's voice perked up, "God, I love her cooking. You know how long it's been since I ate her cooking?" The man laughed, then answered his own question, "Too long."

"Well then... I guess I'll see you there then, right? Hey, I'll even help you unload the boxes that you bring."

"Please, Brooke...the down payment is quite enough of a hand. I…I never expected that. Thanks."

"Don't mention it, Petey. I'd do that for any employee that I thought deserved it."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Peter broke it with the only thing he could think of. "God, Brooke...Being with you guys again for dinner…well, that'll be like coming home to family for the holiday."

"Look at it this way...you are." Brooke tapped out a rhythm with her fingers on her desk as she talked on the phone.

"You better believe I'll be there." Peter assured her. "So, what time's dinner? Ah...don't even bother telling me. I'll come early like I always do." The man paused then asked, "So, Brooke…is Sam going to be there? I mean, since its family and all."

"Yes, she is. We're ahh...well...let's say that everyone will know about us Thursday. I can't wait." Brooke grabbed a pen and started doodling on her daily calendar. Each time she wrote Sam's name, the smile grew bigger on her face.

"Good," Peter sounded happy. "I like seeing the two of you together. It gives me hope. Besides," the man smirked, "I don't want to be the one that spills the beans."

"Yeah? Well someone spilled the beans about **you**, Buddy. I hear that you spent quite a bit of time with Crystal over the last couple of weeks," Brooke teased him.

There was the sound of coughing and the clearing of a throat before Peter's voice came back to him, "Ah...well...I kind of like her." His voice sounded like that of a child. "She's different from any girl that I've known...special, you know."

"Yeah, I know. So, have you kissed her yet or are you still working up the courage?" Brooke let out a little laugh.

"Do you want the truth or do you want to hear what the old Peter would tell you?"

"I thought the 'old Peter' was dead. Give me the truth."

"I'm not sure who exactly kissed whom first, but we have kissed. Jeez, Brooke, what do I know, it's all a blur to me, it happened so fast. One minute we were talking and the next, well…you get the picture."

"You sound like a school boy with his first crush."

There was dead silence on the other end for a minute, and then Peter's voice finally confirmed her thoughts. "I do, don't I?"

"Yeah, you do. This is **definitely** you, my friend. I'm happy for you. So, I take it that you've met Aunt Sandy…ah…I mean, Crystal's mom?"

"Thanks, Brooke." Peter chuckled, then started with his story. "I guess you could say that. I was so tongue-tied that she did all the talking. Crystal's Mom opened the door when we were a...kissing."

Brooke imagined how red Peter had turned, then and even now, as he related the story to her and she tried not to laugh at his embarrassment. "Really? Well, that was better than what I did last night. Talk about feeling like a complete idiot and brainless at that."

"And what could you have been doing that would have been worse?" Peter waited for an answer as he thought. "**OhmyGod**, Brooke you didn't…did you?"

The woman laughed rather naughtily, "I needed to take a shower after dinner last night and Sam told me that she'd meet me in bed." Brooke paused just long enough for Peter to get the idea in his mind. "Well, I took my shower, dressed for bed, and then ran out of the bathroom. I jumped on the bed on top of her and started tickling her. How was I supposed to know that she was on the phone with Aunt Sandy?" Brooke smiled as she remembered the look on Sam's startled face.

"You didn't...I mean...ah...say anything did you?"

"No, I don't think so." Brooke smiled to herself realizing how much worse the embarrassment could have been for Sam. "Well, at least not until I knew who she was talking to."

"If that were me, I'd be sooooo embarrassed. I don't think I'd be able to look her in the eye the next time we met."

"Actually, when Sam laughed, I spoke into the phone and said hello, then told her Aunt that Sam loved me and that she just didn't know it yet."

"Man, Brooke, it's a good thing Sam doesn't live at home. I could just see you saying that to her father with the sounds of a mattress squeaking in the background."

The dark-haired woman become very quiet for a moment then softly muttered out her agreement, "Yeah."

"Sorry, Brooke. I didn't mean to bring that up. Crystal told me just how narrow-minded Sam's parents are. Forget about them, concentrate on Sam and making her happy."

"I am," Brooke sighed, "Believe me."

"I know that you two are good for each other. I can see it when you're together."

"Thanks, Petey." Brooke cleared her throat and changed the subject, "So, I'll see you at dinner Thursday, right?"

"Yeah, Thanksgiving Dinner on Thursday at Mom's, I'll be there."

"Great, I'll see you then." Brooke started to pull the phone from her ear.

"See you then, Boss." Peter giggled, "You know what?"

"What?" She halted her motion and waited to hear what he would say.

"I like the sound of that. Bye," he sing-songed the last word.

Brooke smiled and ended the conversation, "Bye, Peter." She looked down at the phone for a second, happy that one of her old friends was once again a part of her life.

"Oh, shit!" Brooke's eyes grew bigger and she reached for the phone that she'd just hung up. "I better call Mom." Punching in the number on her autodail, Brooke listened to the ringing on the other end.

"Hello."

"Hi, Mom. You having a good day?"

"Brooke," Mable's voice became friendlier, "I'm having a wonderful day, how about you?"

"Pretty good," Brooke replied. "So, is there anything that I can bring to dinner on Thursday?"

There was laughter coming across the phone line, "Well, of course there is. You can bring Sam, that is unless she'd rather be with her family."

"I was counting on her being with me for the holiday." Brooke cleared her throat, "Actually, Mom...ah…how big is the turkey?"

There was a second or two of silence before Mable answered, "Well, I don't know...the usual I guess, twenty-five or so pounds. Why, are you that hungry already, Dear?"

"I uh...kind of invited a couple of people to dinner, Mom. There's Peter…"

"Peter, how nice. I haven't seen him at the dinner table for a long time. That's no problem."

"Well..." Brooke swallowed, "Then there's Sam's Aunt Sandy and Crystal."

"Is that all, Dear, just the five of you in your family grouping then?"

"Yeah, Mom, uh…five in my fam..." Brooke was shocked by the thought of **her** family.

"Well, that's no bigger than Randi's family," Mable muttered. "Oh, don't mind me. I'm just wondering how many we can actually have, once all you girls are settled down."

"Ah…yeah," Brooke smiled now at the concept.

"Something tells me that by the time you all give me grandchildren, I'd better rent a small hall for holiday dinners."

Brooke was totally caught off guard by her mother's statement and she choked out her reply, "You mean C.C. and Terri, right?"

"Well, I always thought..." the matriarch paused, "…the more the marrier."

Brooke ran those last few words through her mind. _Did she say 'Marry her'?_ The executive started to wonder if her mother wasn't resorting to subliminal messages. "Huh?"

"I mean...merrier." Mable laughed at her slip. "The more the merrier," she reiterated.

"You already have 3 grandkids from Randi, Mom. They should keep you merry enough for a while."

"So, Brooke...is there any special reason why you have orchestrated this little family gathering? It doesn't matter to me, in fact, I'd like to met Sam's aunt," Mable continued without pausing to let Brooke answer. "Care to share, or will that ruin your surprise?"

"Ah…kind of. I really want to spend the holiday with Sam but I couldn't ask her not to be with her family. Besides..." Brooke paused, then slowly started again, "It'll be the first time everyone will see the two of us together, as a couple. I love her, Mom. I won't hide that anymore, from anyone."

"But Brooke, we've seen you two..." Mable paused to gather the full sense of what Brooke was saying. "Oh... a couple. Brooke, I'm so happy for you. I knew she was special when Loran came back for a concert."

"Loran didn't, Mom. I did. I just borrowed her stuff." Brooke grinned, realizing that her mother knew that Sam was special to her. "Actually, if you really want to know, I need to talk to her Aunt about something."

"Something that I need to know about, Brooke?"

"Not just yet, Mom. I want to wait until I have a definite answer," Brooke let her voice trail off. "Let's just say that you'll either be throwing me a party or holding me while I cry my eyes out."

"Sounds like my baby is serious about something."

"Well...uhmm..." Brooke took in a deep breath, "Yes I am, Mom."

"I'll plan for the party," Mable let go with a chuckle, "God knows you never cry."

"You have no idea, Mom." Brooke thought back to the multitude of tears she shed when she thought Sam was out of her life, then quickly shook the feeling, never wanting to experience it again.

"I know Brooke, you're the kind that cries more on the inside than for others to see."

_God, she knows me better than I know myself sometimes._ Brooke changed the subject back to the reason for her call. "So, like I said, do you need me to bring anything for dinner on Thursday?"

There was a moment of silence before Mable spoke, "How about you bringing the wine. It sounds like we might be having a toast or two this year. It seems like we've all got a lot to be thankful for."

Brooke smiled as she reached into her jacket pocket and toyed with the small, rounded top box. "I hope so, Mom. I surely hope so."

* * *

Sam watched out the window of the 300 as they pulled up to the Gordon house and parked. She felt the warm touch of Brooke's hand on hers and turned to look into comforting blue eyes.

"You ready?" Brooke asked softly.

"God, Brooke, I'm so nervous."

"Darlin', they already know you and they adore you." Brooke held Sam's hand a little tighter, "You've done this already."

"Hey," green eyes flashed at Brooke, "I was just C.C.'s roommate before." Sam took in a deep breath, "Now I'm potential family."  
"Potential?" Brooke questioned the idea.

"Yeah...potential. I'm not official in any capacity." Sam looked over at the looming house and bit at her lip.

Brooke leaned over the center console and placed a tender kiss on Sam's lips as she turned back to look at Brooke. "You're official in my capacity." Brooke grinned at her. "You **are** my family." The dark-haired woman smirked, as she secretly patted her jacket pocket, "Besides, who knows what could just fall into your lap at a holiday gathering."

The blonde knitted her brows at the thought but let it go, writing it off to nervousness. She then smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. "God, Brooke, you always know the right words to say to calm me down."

"That's because I love you so damn much." Brooke looked at her parent's house, and then at Sam, "Ready, Darlin'?"

"Okay," Sam took in a deep breath, then blew it out slowly. "Here goes nothing." She reached for the door handle then quickly turned back to look into loving blue eyes. "Kiss me first." Sam's small hand clutched at Brooke, grabbing onto her sleeve. "You'll love me no matter what, right?"

"Darlin', I'll love you forever...no matter what." Brooke leaned over and kissed the insecure woman as deeply as she could, to erase any doubts that she could ever have. After the intensity of the kiss diminished, she placed one more gentle touch of her lips to Sam's ear and whispered, "I love you, Sam."

The young woman closed her eyes, savoring both the words and touch of her lover. "I was hoping you'd say that," Sam whispered back, then opened her eyes, revealing a more confident woman. "Okay, I'm ready now."

Brooke winked and nodded approvingly at the woman as she let her fingers glide over Sam's cheek. "Okay Baby, just hang on a minute." Brooke deftly opened her own door and climbed out of the driver's seat. She grabbed the bottle of wine from behind her seat, then walked around the front of the car. Upon reaching Sam's side, she opened the passenger door for the young woman to exit.

Smiling pleasantly, Sam took the hand that was being offered to her and climbed out of the 300. She looked up to see Brooke bringing the small hand to her mouth and kissing it while their eyes stayed locked on one another until Brooke winked at the woman, and closed the car door. Sam wrapped her arm tightly around Brooke as they made their way to the house.

* * *

The Gordon house was filling with family and friends as the time was growing nearer to the dinner hour. Being made the official greeter for the day, C.C. took her job rather seriously. She spent her time listening for the next doorbell to chime in, then took off running like a maniac to get to the door before anyone else. Her only competition came from Randi's children. With Brooke being the only Gordon sibling left to arrive, C.C. stayed near the door, watching and waiting.

Casting a wayward look out the front window, the brunette spied Brooke's 300 parked at the curb. Smiling, C.C. strolled over to the door and waited for the sound of the chime to announce the next guests. When the melodic sound of the Westminster chimes sounded again, C.C. pulled back the sheer curtain on the side panel of the door and looked at the two figures standing on the porch. "Hey, look who's here," she announced, "My sister and my roomie." C.C. opened the door to greet them. "Glad to see you finally made it here, you two." She then turned and yelled out, "Mom, Brooke and Sam are here."

A lone, dark eyebrow raised on Brooke's forehead as she wrapped her arm around Sam's shoulder. "Of course we did. We wouldn't miss a family holiday."

The small crowd of children soon parted that had gathered behind C.C., leaving Mable Gordon directly in view of the door. "Ah... Sam, it's so good to have you here." The matriarch called out over her shoulder, "Henry, your daughter, Brooke, is here. Come and greet her."

Brooke tightened her hold on Sam, then leaned over to whisper in her ear, "It's ok, Baby...relax. I've got you."

The young woman nodded slightly and muttered, "I'm trying." Turning her attention to Brooke's mother, Sam turned on her warmest smile. "Mrs. Gordon," she saw the hurt in the woman's eyes, then quickly corrected herself, "Mom, thank you for inviting me."

"You are very welcome, Dear." She wiped her hands on her apron and gave Sam a hug.

"Have my aunt and cousin arrived yet?"

"Yes, they have. As a matter of fact, we were just having a cup of tea in the kitchen. Sam, she's just a lovely person. They both are. I'm so glad that you all could make it today."

"Mable, what is it that you..." the man stopped short when he saw the blonde in the doorway. "Oh, Sam...your aunt and I were just talking about you."

"Hi, Dad."

"Hello Brooke. That was nice of you to bring Sam but I thought she was coming with C.C."

"Hello Mister Gordon," Sam nodded politely and smiled.

"Hey, Pop, of course I was going to bring her. I can't stand to be without her." Brooke turned to look at Sam, then back to her father. "Actually Dad, she's here with me today."

"Is that so?" There was a moment of uneasy silence as Henry looked from one woman to the other, then to his wife standing next to him. "Ah... Mable perhaps one of us should get back to the guests in the kitchen..."

"Yes... I'll take Sam with me, I'm sure she'd like to say hello to her family. Why don't you have that little talk with your daughter that you've been putting off?"

Henry took in a deep breath and let it out. "Yes, why don't I. Brooke... care to join me in the den?" His gray eyes motioned across the hall to the room that was his bastion.

"Sure Pop, I'll be right there." She watched him walk away, then she gazed at the blonde, "You okay?"

Sam nodded, "I'll be fine. How about you?"

"I'll be alright. How about a kiss for luck?"

The young woman looked around at the bustling house, then took in a breath and kissed Brooke on the lips.

"I love you," Brooke whispered.

"I love you, too." Sam smiled shyly, "I guess that's for real now... huh?"

"What's for real?" Brooke looked deep into Sam's eyes, "The fact that I love you? It always has been real."

"But it's really for real now... us, I mean."

Brooke smiled brightly as she nodded, "Yes Sam, **we** are real and I love you more than ever." She leaned in toward Sam, moving closer for a kiss when the sound of her father's voice broke their train of thought, ending her advance.

"Brooke," Henry called out to summon his daughter.

"Coming, Dad," the woman quickly responded, then looked into the eyes of the woman in front of her.

Sam put her hand against her lover's chest. "You'd better get going. I don't want your father mad at you."

Brooke agreed, "Okay, but I'll be out soon to find you." She leaned over and kissed the blonde lightly on the cheek, then watched Sam turn and walk toward the kitchen.

* * *

Brooke felt a little weird, entering her father's den even at the age of thirty. It had been the room where many discussions of unbecoming behavior had taken place for not only Brooke but also all of her siblings. She stopped briefly at the door, seeing her father sitting behind the desk with his chair swiveled toward the window. The tall woman closed the door gently then crossed the room to take a seat on the small leather couch.

"Your mother seems to think that I need to talk to you, Brooke." Henry swiveled his chair to face her. "So, how's life lately?"

"Life..." Brooke smiled, "Life is wonderful."

"And work…Is your company doing alright?" He asked studying her closely.

"Work is great. In fact, Peter starts working for me after the first of the month." Brooke watched the expression on her father's face as it turned more puzzled, "Dad?"

"Yes, Brooke?" He looked up from his hands that he had pressed tightly against one another.

"Just spit it out, Dad. I am an adult now."

The one corner of Henry's mouth turned upward at the thought. "Okay," He

nodded. "I'll treat you like the adult that I hope you are. You always did have a

no nonsense mind."

"Still do," Brooke smirked, then eased back into the couch.

"So, what's up with you doing all this…" Henry looked for the right word to use, "…stuff," he coughed, "for C.C.'s roommate?"

Brooke sat up, looking rather perplexed, "Stuff? What stuff? Do you mean the birthday party?"

"Yes, the party at your house, the band coming together, all the running around to take her places. Those things…and well, like today."

"Today…" Brooke thought for a moment, "Today is not for her, Dad. Today is actually for me."

"Where are you going here, Brooke? How is today for you?"

"Dad," Brooke leaned forward in her seat, "I love her and she loves me."

Henry shifted in his seat, "Brooke, you're thirty and Sam… Sam's younger than C.C."

"By one month, Dad." Brooke moved to the edge of her seat, "What difference does that make anyway? You're ten years older then Mom. Rick is eight years older then Terri."

The man leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the desk and looked Brooke straight in the eye. "You didn't knock her up…" he stopped when he saw the surprised look on his daughter's face, then started again. "You didn't go banging her in the…" gray eyes rolled as Henry realized what that sounded like also. "I mean... ah… you didn't go hitting her head on the floor like you did C.C., did you?"

A smile slowly came to Brooke's face as she leaned back, relaxing into the couch, "No, I didn't bang her head on the floor, Dad."

"So, you're serious about this. Is she?" The man voice sounded relieved.

"Yes, and before you ask, it has nothing to do with Loran." Brooke watched as her father's face took on a rather worried look. "What's with the face?"

Henry sank back into his chair, "Brooke, I'll be honest with you. I never thought that I'd have to have this talk with you." He looked up to see concerned blue eyes looking back at him. "I thought I was safe. I mean, you never brought anyone around, you never seemed that interested in… ah…" Henry gulped back the word he was about to say. "You know, when you came out to us with your sexual preference, your mother agreed to have **that** talk with your sisters and I had you." Henry chuckled, "You know... father to son... er… daughter." The man laughed openly at his error.

Brooke hid her mouth behind her hand, keeping the laughter to herself. "You want me to help?"

"Help... what do you mean?" Henry began to perspire and took his handkerchief out to wipe his brow.

"Dad, I'm thirty years old. You don't have to explain the birds and the bees to me." Brooke thought about what she had just said and amended it, "Well, birds and birds."

Henry choked as he tried not to laugh at his daughter's concept, "Not that talk." He rolled his eyes and offered a prayer to God above for small favors, "The talk about living with someone... marriage," his voice went silent realizing that it wasn't the word he wanted to use. "Ah… partnering. Isn't that what you call it now?"

"That's what I call it. What about it?"

"Well, it's a big step and not one to be taken lightly." His eyes studied his daughter's face.

"I know, Dad."

"Then, you've thought about it?"

Brooke looked up into her father's eyes, "Yes, I have… quite a bit, as a matter of fact."

Henry looked a little surprised at Brooke's revelation. "And it doesn't scare the hell out of you?"

Brooke looked directly into her father's eyes, "No Dad, not when it comes to Sam."

"I take it this isn't your first date then, right?"

"No, that was in August about a week after Sam came over for dinner." Brooke smirked, "And you can blame that one on your youngest spawn."

Henry viewed his daughter in a different light now. "August?" His eyes bugged out. "I should have known." The man shook his head in disbelief, "Cjersti… I should have known." Henry looked out the window for a moment before addressing Brooke. " Well, I guess you've taken her out a few times then, but why wouldn't you say something sooner?"

"Dad, I love Sam. We knew some people would have a problem with a couple of things, namely her being an Anti-Zero fan, my being 'Loran', and the difference in our ages."

Henry looked over at his daughter, then said only one word, "Randi."

"Yeah, and you know what?"

The man sat up in his chair, "What, Brooke?"

"We were together before she ever found out who I am. Actually, she got pissed."

"Because you were Loran?"

"No, because at first she thought that I was trying to imitate her biggest crush, Brooke Loran. She told me that I was messed up because she loved me, Brooke Gordon, not who I was pretending to be." Brooke smirked, "She actually walked out. Sam thought I was lying to her, making it all up."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you correct that?"

"Oh, **I** didn't. C.C. did." Brooke smiled thinking about the lengths that her sister went to to keep them together. "She drove Sam back to the dorm and talked to her, then drove her back to the house. I still don't know what was said, or what exactly changed Sam's mind. I'm just glad that she did."  
"Brooke, what do you mean... drove to the dorm and then back to the house?"

"Ah...it was the day after C.C.'s party. Remember? They stayed over that night."

Brooke giggled, "Well actually, Sam and I have spent every weekend together since the week after Labor Day."

Henry let out a groan and visibly sank into his chair as he covered his face with his hands.

"What? What's wrong, Dad?"

"Brooke, I truly don't want to know, so don't tell me." Her father took in a deep breath, then let his hands fall down to his sides allowing him to look her straight in the eye. "I'm not prying here, but you are treating her with respect, aren't you?"

"Yes," Brooke said, without having to think about it.

"And you love her?" Henry searched his daughter's face, pleased with what he was seeing.

"More than anything, Dad."

"Then, why are you hiding it from us?" Gray eyes looked into blue, "Or is there something you don't want us to know?" Henry held his breath, hoping he was wrong.

"I'm not... not anymore. After that weekend that she went to her Aunt's, I just couldn't stand it anymore. That's when we decided to let people know about us."

"Phhhhew," Henry let out his breath as he wiped his forehead with a handkerchief. "Good," he chuckled aloud, "At least with your preference Brooke, I don't have to worry that you got her pregnant."

"Well, not yet…" Brooke added as she watched her father's relieved face.

"I can at least be thankful for… **what?**" Henry's eyes grew bigger as he stared at his daughter.

"Da-ad," Brooke sing-songed out, "I'm joking," she winked at him and laughed.

"I should hope so, young lady." Henry started to relax again.

"Nope, we can't get each other pregnant, which might be a real pain in the ass down the road, but we'll worry about it then."

"You expect it to go that far? Brooke, are you telling me in a roundabout way then, that Sam's the one…" Henry swallowed hard, "the one you want to…"

"Settle down with?" She looked to her father and saw his slight nod. "Yes, but not in a roundabout way, Dad. I'll tell it to you straight out. I love Sam and I know that she loves me. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Heck, Dad..." Brooke let her hand go to the box in her pocket, "I'm going to marry her someday and then you can bet you'll be a Grandpa again."

Henry could see the determination in her eyes. "I see." He slowly began to nod his head, believing in what he was about to say, "I believe you will, Brooke, I truly do." The man took in a deep breath and let it out. "So, I guess I can tell your mother that I've done my part and not have to worry about it, right?" He eyed his daughter as he got up from his chair and walked around the desk.

"Yeah," Brooke stood up and clapped her hand on his shoulder. "You did good, Pop." She walked with him toward the door, "Come on, I got a bird out there waiting on me." She winked at her father, then smiled.

Henry chuckled, "I wish they were all as easy as you, Brooke." He reached for the door, opening it just as his youngest child passed by. "I can't wait until your mother has to have this talk with C.C."

* * *

Peter first spied Brooke standing out in the backyard when he rounded the corner of the Gordon house. His ex-band mate and soon-to-be boss looked rather pensive in her thoughts as she held something in her hand, staring down at it, causing Peter to stop, giving her just a little more time to herself. He waited until he saw her nod, then shove the small box into her jacket pocket before resuming his walk over to where Brooke stood.

"Hey, there you are," Peter called out as he started around the last shrub. "So, what's up, Brooke? Your dad told me you were out here when he met me at the door. He thought it might be best if I'd come find you before greeting the rest of the family."

Startled at first by the voice, Brooke turned to see her friend, "Hey!" She held out her arms to embrace him in a roughhousing kind of hug at first, then latched on to the man and gave him a real one. "Not much." They stepped back from each other and stood there gazing away from the house. "I just came out here for some air, when Randi tried to corner me."

"Gee, if I get hugs like that, I'll move every week," Peter laughed.

"Nah..." Brooke waved her hand at the idea, "I'd offer them to you freely, no strings attached." Brooke looked over to the man and smiled.

They shared a friendly smile before Peter ventured to ask, "Randi, huh? What's she on the rampage about? Warn me now."

Brooke smirked, "Me and Sam."

"Huh? What do you mean... you and Sam?" Peter's brow furrowed with puzzlement.

The tall woman shrugged, "She doesn't approve of us being together. You know how high and mighty she can be." Brooke turned to face Peter, "Christ, Peter..." blue eyes conveyed her feelings of hurt, "…she had Sam investigated."

Peter's eyes nearly popped out, "Investigate that sweet thing? You've got to be kidding, right?" He could tell by the serious look on Brooke's face that she wasn't, and looked away from his friend, saying exactly what was on his mind. "You know, sometimes I think Randi was a lawyer in a previous life," he shook his head, "and a devious one at that."

"Yeah…" Brooke whispered under her breath and nodded in agreement. "I'm not kidding, Peter, she tried to tell me shit she thought I didn't know." Brooke's eyes narrowed as she looked off into the distance, "Little did **she **know that I knew more about it."

"You were always thorough, even when you were little." Peter studied his friend.

"Yep, I tried to be." A smile came to her lips as she thought about the box in her pocket and touched it with her hand. "Always have the next step planned."

Peter caught the subtle movement of her hand. "So, what's in the box?" He reached out and patted the lump in her pocket, himself. "I saw you eyeing it up pretty good when I turned the corner of the house."

Brooke grinned as she pulled it out and offered it to him.

"It ain't my birthday," Peter joked as he took the box in his hand and opened it with a 'thunk'. "Holy shit!"

"Don't go getting any ideas, Petey. It's not for you," Brooke cautioned the man.

The ex-band mate picked the delicate ring up out of the box, looked it over as he let out a long low whistle, then promptly put it back in the small slot. "I didn't think so. My finger's not that small," Peter turned to look at Brooke, "and neither is yours."

Brooke scratched the side of her face worriedly, "Do you think she'll like it?"

The man held it up and looked at it approvingly, "Yeah, I think she will." Peter looked over at Brooke, "Say, isn't this one of the rings that we looked at in the jewelry shop up in New Jersey before you left?" He watched, as her smile grew bigger. "But you didn't buy it then. I was with you."

"Nope, I called them the following Monday and had it sent." Brooke's mind drifted back to her homecoming from that New Jersey trip and the blonde that had been waiting to greet her.

Her friend looked at her and wondered what was going through her mind that could bring such a serene expression to her face. He let her have her moment before gently nudging her shoulder with his and asking, "When you going to do it... tonight?" He held the box out for her to take.

The dark-haired woman let a tiny laugh slip out as she closed that chapter in her mind. "Ah…no." She took the box and toyed with it. "Not yet, maybe Christmas," she offered, then shoved it back into her pocket.

"Not sure yet or just waiting for the right time, Brooke?" Peter looked into her eyes, seeing that far off gaze that was so familiar to him. "You're zoning out on me there girl. Just like the old days when the three of us would work on the music." Peter snapped his fingers in front of Brooke's face.

"Huh? Sorry." Brooke sighed, "Yeah, I want everything to be perfect. I want to make sure she has absolutely no reason to say nnn...nnn..." she tried to verbalize the word, but couldn't.

"And I'm sure you'll make it that way, too." Peter encouraged her, "With you asking her, there's only one answer that I'd be expecting to hear and that's yes." Peter placed a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye. "I envy you, Brooke. You know that?"

"Why?" She searched for a reason in his face.

"You know what you want. Me, I…" he took in a breath and let it out, "I just dream. Take today for instance. I should have asked Crystal to come with me, but I was afraid that she'd say 'No'." Peter shrugged, then hung his head at his own misfortune. "So here I am, playing third wheel to you and Sam."

"No," Brooke shook her head, "You're not a third wheel." She grabbed his hand and started back toward the house, "I have a little surprise for you, my friend."

"Surprise? What kind of surprise?" Peter suddenly dug his feet into the ground halting any further motion forward as he tugged back on his hand. "You're not sitting me next to C.C. are you? Brooke, I know she's your sister and all but I'm thinking that matching me and her up would not be a good thing."

Brooke looked back to see terror-filled eyes and she couldn't help but laugh. "Nope. Trust me, Petey. You'll love it. I promise." She beamed a brilliant smile at him and wiggled her eyes, "So, what do you say we go in and say 'Hi' to everyone?"

Peter gave the tall woman a long glance out of the side of his eyes, trying to decide if he believed her or not. "Okay," he started out slowly, "but I'm trusting you, Boss. Let's get it over with and then we can eat."

Letting Peter follow her at his own pace, Brooke crossed the yard to the kitchen door and yelled inside, "Honey…" Brooke looked back at Peter, then into the bustling room filled with women until she made eye contact with the only blonde there. "Look who I found." Brooke stepped aside, letting Peter enter the doorway first.

"Peter…" the smile on Sam's face grew bigger. "How nice to see you here. Brooke never told me when you were coming." She invited him into a hug, then kissed his cheek.

"Hi ya, Toots. How have you been? Did you miss me?"

"Always, Petey, always. The phone conversations with Brooke aren't the same without you." Sam smiled and stepped back from his embrace.

"I told you to call me whenever you'd like. Hell... now you'll be seeing so much of me, you'll be sick of me," Peter grinned and winked at the blonde.

"So, Brooke finally talked you in to working for her, huh?" Sam grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him out of the way of Mrs. Gordon. "Sorry, Mom. Come on, Petey, we'd better get out of the kitchen here before we delay the serving of dinner." Sam winked at Brooke as she led her little party out into the hallway.

"Yep," Peter eyed the food that was being prepared around him as he followed Sam's lead. "Although, it didn't take much convincing on her part. I was ready for a change. I have been for a long time."

"I bet." Sam turned to look at him once they were out of the kitchen. "Why don't you tell me all about how she enticed you into that job?"

Brooke leaned in toward Peter and whispered a few choice words before they both turned to exchange knowing glances and smiled. The older woman motioned toward Sam, "Keep her company for me, Petey. I've got something to take care of." She turned and kissed Sam lightly on the cheek. "You introduce Petey around and I'll catch up with you in a bit."

Sam watched as her lover strolled away. "What's she up to, Petey, huh?" The blonde turned back to see Peter smiling at her and then looked back in the direction that Brooke had wandered off to.

"Ah, Sam…" Peter tapped her on her shoulder to get her attention. "Brooke said something about introducing me around?"

The tussle of blonde hair in front of him nodded then turned toward him. "Come on, Peter, I'll introduce you to a few new faces at this holiday gathering." Sam winked.

"Who?" Peter looked at her strangely. "I know all of the Gordons."

Sam grabbed his arm and tugged him into the living room behind her as she surveyed the small crowd. "You've got to say 'Hi' to everyone." Catching the right person's eye, she motioned for them to come closer. "Peter…" Sam took the woman's hand and turned back to Peter, "I think you've met my cousin, Crystal." The blonde smiled politely, then turned to her cousin, "Crystal, I'll leave you in his company while I go and help Mom out in the kitchen." Sam winked at Crystal then turned to wave as she walked away.

Once across the room, Sam turned to look back on two very dumbfounded figures, staring into one another's eyes. Brushing her hands off against each other, the blonde smiled as her thoughts tumbled, barely audible, out of her mouth, "Gee, C.C., now I know how **you** feel."

* * *

The tall woman greeted each family member that she ran into as she mounted her search for the one person in particular that she wanted to talk to right now. Stumbling into her father, Brooke finally asked for help. "Hey, Dad." She smiled and greeted her sisters' husbands with a smile and a nod, "Brian, Rick," then turned back to her father. "Dad, I'm looking for Sam's aunt. Have you seen her?"

The man smiled warmly, believing that he knew exactly why she wanted to see the woman. "I think she's in my study admiring the collection of books that you girls got me." Henry winked at his daughter, "Go on, I'm sure she wouldn't mind having some company."

The smile broke across Brooke's face, "Thanks, Dad. You're the best." Brooke reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek, then scurried off toward the den.

"What's she so excited about, Dad?" Rick spoke up as he watched her leave.

"She looks like she's in love," Brian added, then both men turned to look at Henry for confirmation.

"Who knows?" Henry shrugged, not wanting to add to the pressure that Brooke was already putting herself under. He feigned any knowledge of the reason, "You know Brooke…little things tend to excite her." Henry turned to see his daughter slip into the den, closing the door behind her, while a smile settled on his face.

* * *

Hearing the door close, the woman turned to see her niece's friend. "Brooke," she called out as a smile came to Sandy's face, "Your parents have such a lovely house. I was just admiring the bookcases here in the den."

"I'm sure that they'd be happy to hear that." Brooke moved into the room, "Uh... Ma'am, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Why sure, Dear." Sandy looked over, giving Brooke her full attention, "Anything that I can help you with?"

"Actually yes, there is." Brooke motioned to the couch, "Please, have a seat."

"Oh my, this sounds important." Sandy sat down, then looked up to Brooke. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Well.. It's a couple of things actually." Brooke bit on her lip, then nodded.

"Hmm..." Sandy watched as Brooke paced for a moment then stopped and stood before her.

"First of all..." Brooke started, "I've been thinking about Christmas for Sam. I was wondering if you could help me out."

"Oh dear, I'm not sure that I know her sizes," the woman strained to think.

"No," Brooke chuckled. "Nothing like that. I know Sam would like to see her parents and spend the holiday with them, and Sarah." Brooke looked into Sandy's eyes, "I know she really misses her father."

"Oh, Brooke, you're so right." Sandy nodded, "She was very close to her father at one time, but I'm afraid her mother is the one that is so dead set against her influencing Sarah."

"Well..I'd uhm…" Brooke rubbed the back of her neck with her hand, "I'd kind of like to talk to them. That's where I need your help." Brooke sat down on the couch next to Sam's aunt. "I definitely wouldn't let them know who I am."

"Do you think you can…" Sandy searched the determined blue eyes, "but how?"

"Can you give me their address?"

Sandy nodded her head. "I can give that to you but I'm not sure it will do any good."

"I at least want to try… for her." Brooke got up from the couch, crossing to the desk, then returned with pen and paper and handed them to the woman.

The older woman took the offered writing tools, "Here, let me jot it down for you."

She scribbled out the address, and listed the phone number underneath it, then handed it back to Brooke.

"Thank you, Aunt Sandy." The dark-haired woman stared down at it committing it to her memory, then tore the page off the pad and shoved it into her pocket. "This means a lot to me."

"Brooke," Sandy waited until she had the woman's attention, "I'd be careful how you introduce yourself."

"I will, I promise." Blue eyes assured her sincerity in the matter.

"I know you will." Sandy patted the empty couch next to her, "Okay, so that's one thing, what's the other?"

"The other?" Brooke looked puzzled for a moment, then remembered, "Oh yeah, I uhm..." the first inklings of a blush could be seen coming to the young woman's neck as she sat down. "I wanted to do this the right way."

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Sandy reached over and gave Brooke's hand a pat, "You know, I was once young, too. Just talk to me like you would one of your friends." The older woman leaned in to get a better view of Brooke's face.

"Okay," Brooke took in a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. "I love Sam very much, more than anything, actually. You're the one person in her family that she still loves and trusts, besides Sarah and Crystal." Brooke paused for a moment to wet her lips. "I've been thinking about something and when I made up my mind I decided to talk to you about it because it would be the honorable thing to do." The young woman looked directly at the woman. "I want to ask Sam to marry me and I wanted to ask for your permission first."

Brooke watched, as the older woman's face remained motionless as only her eyes seemed to be able to move, running their paths deep into Brooke's own. "I know it's not legal but, that's not really the point. I just…"

"Honorable thing…" Sandy was finally able to mutter out, "My word, girl..."

"Ma'am?" Brooke became concerned. "Excuse me?"

"You're everything that she says you are. Sam said that you'd probably ask to be serious about her and she was right."

"Sam said that?" Brooke looked surprised, "When? I haven't said anything to her about this."

"It was right after that movie." Sandy pressed her memory for facts, "Now what did she call it... cluesworth?" She looked up to Brooke for help.

"Clueless?"

"Yes, that's it...Clueless. She said you were so honorable and polite in the theater that she had to make the first move."

"Yes, she ah… she did," Brooke smiled at the memory.

"She said you seemed a little old fashioned." Sandy smiled as she watched Brooke blush.

"A little?"

Sandy leaned over to Brooke and whispered, "Don't worry... it becomes you. I like it, as I do you."

"Really?" Brooke looked into Sandy's face for the truth.

"Really," the woman winked, confirming her words.

"Then do I have your blessing to propose to your niece?"

"My blessing, my wishes. If it's what makes Sam happy, I'm all for it. The way she talks about you, it will make her very happy. Yes, Brooke, you have my blessing to continue seeing Sam. I personally can't think of a better person for her than you."

Brooke smiled at Sandy. "Thank you. I don't think you'll ever know how much this means to me."

"Oh, you'd be surprised. I know how much you mean to my niece," Sandy let the lilt in her voice become very audible.

Brooke smiled as she played with the box in her pocket. "Thank you, so **very **much."

There was a moment of silence as the two women sat thinking about the very same small blonde before Sandy began to speak. "So, when do you think," she stopped short and then waved her hand, "Never mind me... you go at your

own pace and love every minute of it."

"I want to ask her now but I don't want her to think I'm rushing things. I'll just wait until it's perfect and the time feels right."

"That sounds like a good plan. I'm sure she'd much rather have it that way." Sandy started to get up from the couch.

"Yeah..." Brooke nodded her head, "Believe me... it'll be perfect." Brooke looked up at the woman standing in front of her with her arms held out to her and got up, leaning into the welcoming embrace.

"I'm sure it will, Brooke." Sandy hugged the tall woman, "I'm sure it will."

* * *

Mable Gordon put off calling everyone to the table until she went on one of her matriarchal rounds of the house. She saw her second eldest daughter emerge from the den behind Sam's aunt, in good spirits. Altering her route through the first floor rooms, Mable smiled politely as she passed Aunt Sandy, then reached out to her daughter to get the beaming woman's attention. "Brooke, it's time to get everyone to the table. How about if you…"

"I know, Mom." Brooke squeezed her mother's hand. "I'll go round up all the kids for dinner."

"Thanks, Brooke." Mable released her grip on Brooke and turned toward the doorway to the living room where the tall figure of her first born stood watching out into the hall. "Randi," the matriarch summoned her, "Could you please go tell your father and the others that dinner will be served in just a few minutes?"

"Sure, Mom." Randi pushed off the wall she was leaning against, then walked toward her mother on the way to the yard. "Any idea what was going on behind the closed door with Brooke and Sam's aunt?" The lawyer paused, waiting for an answer.

"No idea at all," Mable wiped her hands on her apron. "Now, talk turkey to me and I could tell you a wealth of information." The older woman winked, then motioned for Randi to move along. "You'd better get going before Brooke and all the kids are feasting on the bird and your father won't have even given the toast yet. You know how that man gets if things are done out of order."

"I'm going." Randi took a step or two down the hallway then stopped, turning back toward her mother. "You know, Mom… you can only run interference for so long. There's a secret brewing here. I can feel it." With that said, Randi took her leave.

The matriarch watched as her eldest daughter disappeared into the doorway leading to the next room before she let out her held breath. "Brooke, I hope you know what you're doing," she muttered, then turned to address the small group gathered in the living room. "Sandy, Peter," Mable smiled seeing the young woman's head come into view from around the musician's frame, "Crystal. You might want to make your way into the dinning room now. We're about to get ready for the start of dinner."

"Gosh, Mrs. G.," Peter spoke up, "We'd be happy to." He looked over to Crystal, offering his right arm to the young woman, then to her mother, he offered his left arm, "Ladies?" When both women were in place on either side of him, he led them into the dining room with a proud smile on his face.

Smiling at Peter's expense, Mable turned to go back out into the hallway when the sound of running feet and yelling voices made her stop abruptly from taking another step. Within seconds, Randi's sons, David and Kevin came flying down the hall, yelling out their greeting as they passed her.

"Hi, Grammie," the youngest waved as he passed, followed closely by his brother.

Seeing his Grandmother standing in the doorway, the older child slowed down, for a step or two as he turned to keep her in view while he passed by. "Hey, Gram. Don't worry, I'll stop Kevin."

"You know better, David. Don't go setting a bad example for your brother," Mable scolded the lad with a shaking finger, then chuckled to herself, remembering her own children doing the exact same thing.

"Sorry, Gram," David muttered as he slowed down to an exaggerated crawl.

The matriarch looked down the hall before stepping out of the doorway, knowing all to well that there was still another child to come by.

Brooke rounded the bottom of the stairs and saw the trepidation in her mother's step. "Don't worry, Mom. It's safe, I've got the little rugrat." The musician held up the giggling child in her arms as she walked down the hall toward her mother.

"Hey, Mom," Sam's blonde head stuck out of the doorway and looked down the length of the hall. "Do you want the pies left in to warm or would you like me to turn off the oven?"

"Ah…no…I…" Mable thought for a moment, "I'll take care of it, Sam. Why don't you just go have a seat at the table with Brooke." The matriarch winked at her daughter who was now standing next to her. "You know, we do treat you like a guest the first holiday season. After that, well…" Mable shrugged her shoulders as she stole a quick glance at Brooke, "who knows, maybe we'll consider you family."

Blonde brows furrowed, trying to decipher the code. "Okay, Mom… anything you say." Sam took in a breath as the older woman moved around her, heading for the kitchen. Looking up to the small child in her lover's arms, the young woman smiled, focusing her conversation on the child. "And what's your name, lil' one? I don't think I've met you yet."

"Ju-lie…" the girl answered, her dimples showing with her shy smile.

"Yeah," Brooke leaned down to kiss the tot's brown hair. "Julie here has been taking her nap like a good girl. She's three." The tall woman wrapped her arm around Sam's shoulder and started to move them toward the dinning room.

"That's a pretty name." Sam turned slightly, then held out her hand to the child. "Hi, I'm Samantha, but everyone calls me Sam." The blonde smiled as they came to the doorway of the dining room. "And I'm a lot older than you are," Sam glanced at Brooke and chuckled.

The tot lifted her tiny hand and waved. "Hi Sam," then pointed across the room at the table as she bounced with excitement in Brooke's arms. "That's my Daddy."

Sam looked over to Brian and saw the man in his late thirties nodding to his daughter as he held the chair out for Randi to be seated. "I see that," Sam turned back to the child. "Your mommy has you dressed really nice, Julie."

"Tank you... Aunt Brooke bought me dis," Julie pulled at her shirt and smiled up at her aunt.

"Do you know where your mommy is?" Brooke tried to shift the attention to someone else.

Turning in Brooke's arms until she could see her mother, Julie reached in Randi's direction. "Mommy's ova dere."

Sam saw the child's mother sneak in a little wave to the child, then let her gaze fall to Sam as the trio came closer to where they were to be seated. The blonde returned with a nod. "She's so cute, Randi. She's adorable." Sam slid into the seat that Brooke pointed to, while the tall woman moved the higher chair in closer for her niece.

"Why, thank you," Randi accepted the compliment graciously. "And don't think that she doesn't know it, too." The woman eyed her small daughter and smiled.

"I bet she really keeps you stepping though." Sam looked back to the child, now that Brooke was finally finished adjusting her seat.

"Yes, she does. You have no idea." Randi looked to her husband, then both of them began to laugh softly.

"Oh, I think I do," Sam looked back over her shoulder to Brooke, then turned back to look at Mable for confirmation. "I bet Brooke was the same way when she was that age." Sam's attention was on the matriarch, who only smiled and nodded at the memory as she handed the gravy boat to Terri, then went back to the kitchen for more serving bowls.

Brooke took her seat, then leaned over, whispering into Sam's ear, "So you think I can keep you stepping, huh?" The dark-haired woman brushed her lips against Sam's cheek causing the red tinge of a blush to start up Sam's neck, as an embarrassed smile tugged at the woman's mouth.

"Hmm…" Randi started. "Let's see…I was six when Brooke was three so I didn't really have to keep up with her."

"But I bet she tried to tagalong with you everywhere you went," Sam nudged her lover under the table with her leg.

"Yeah," Randi nodded in agreement. "She tried for a while…just couldn't get rid of her no matter how hard I tried."

Brooke turned her attention from her older sister to that of her niece, only to have Julie look up to her and grab at her nose. "Hey," Brooke lifted the tot out of her seat, holding the surprised child up in the air before nestling her in the musician's strong arms. "What is this, a family conspiracy?" Brooke put her face right up to Julie's, letting her eyes shift to Randi, then back again.

"Oh, Honey, be careful…" Sam cautioned her tall lover with a hand on her arm, "don't do that. You'll scare her." Sam took the offered cranberry sauce for Brooke and put some on the musician's plate before taking care of her own.

The sound of a child's laughter filled the air as Julie began to squeal, "Again! Again!"

Brooke pulled back from the high pitched sound, then looked directly into Sam's eyes, "She's okay, Sweetheart…see?" Brooke brought her face smack up against the tot's one more time to the sound of excited laughter. "No harm's done." The woman grinned back at Sam.

"She's going to have nightmares, and it will be all Auntie Brooke's fault."

"Nah, she'll be fine." Brooke smiled, turning back toward the child. "Besides if she has nightmares, Randi will just call and wake me up to talk her through them." Brooke looked over to her sister, then winked before turning her attention to Sam. "Here, you want to hold her?" The tot was shifted toward a startled Sam.

"You sound like you've done that before, have you?" The blonde asked as she pushed back her chair.

"Yes, I have with the older two, right guys?" Brooke looked down the length of the table to where David and Kevin were seated.

"Yeah, and she's the best," Kevin smiled widely with his missing tooth for all to see.

"Brooke sure got us through some sleepless nights," Brian chimed in.

Sam leaned in, whispering into Brooke's ear, "Practicing for me even then, were you?" The blonde giggled softly then held her arms out, inviting Julie into them.

Brooke's eyes grew wider as she looked over at Sam, then slowly took in a breath to calm her body's reaction, "Oh, Darlin'. She blinked a time or two to bring her mind back to the present, then looked over to Randi, waiting to see the nod of permission before handing her niece over to Sam.

"HI!" Julie said, climbing into the blonde's lap and making herself comfortable.

The young woman couldn't help but smile. "Hey, Honey... you're so pretty today. You've got your barrettes and everything." Sam looked at the lopsided, half hanging out hair accessories and smiled.

Big brown eyes looked up to Sam as the girl half pouted, "Dank you, but I not like barrettes." The child looked over to Brian. "Daddy made me wear dem."

"I can tell. They're halfway out." Sam took one hand from around the small child and undid the first barrette, "Here, let me hold them for you." She took the other one from Julie's hair. "There, all better."

"Dank you, Sam… dat's bedder."

"Anything for you, Cutie Pie," Sam winked at the child as she handed the barrettes to Brooke.

The child's aunt took them in her hand, examining them, before raising a lone eyebrow in her brother-in-law's direction. "You made her wear these? Brian, that's cruel." She watched the man shrug as he passed the basket of rolls to the person next to him.

"So, Sam…" Randi tried to get her husband off the hook, "How's everything going in school?"

"This last year is a little tough… what with all of the courses jammed into the fall semester, but I'm doing okay."

"Hmm…just okay?" The lawyer's eyes questioned Sam's intent. "I'd think you'd want to really concentrate on your work, I mean this being the end and all. How many courses do you have next semester?"

The blonde looked up from Julie, letting her gaze first go to her Aunt Sandy, the corner of her mouth turned slightly upward. "I'm sorry, I was taught not to brag." Sam acknowledged the proud look on her Aunt's face then returned her attention to Randi. "Actually, only one this spring." The blonde held her unoccupied hand up in the air, halting the comment that was being readied. "I already know what you're thinking. It's not a piece of cake."

"I didn't say a thing, Sam." Randi rested her elbows on the table and knitted her fingers together, acting indifferent. "I was just curious."

"Well, **I'm** just used to a lot of people's remarks when they hear that schedule."

"So, you're almost done then?" The lawyer resumed her questioning.

"I am." Sam nodded as she looked at Julie for a few seconds, then directed her eyes back to Randi. "I'll just have to complete my internship."

"And… where will that be?"

"I… I have no idea. We'll be given our assignment destination the day before we leave school for the holidays." Sam looked down the table at C.C. as she bit her lip. "It could be around the campus area or virtually anywhere in the world. I may not be C.C.'s roommate next term if that happens."

"Ah… I see." Randi picked up the bowl of sweet potatoes from the table and started to dish some out on her plate, noticing that Brooke had suddenly stopped the advancement of food down her side of the table. Randi observed the pained look in her sister's eyes as Brooke looked over to Sam.

Disheartened with the thought of being away from the woman she loved, Sam tried to hide her fear when she looked over into Brooke's gaze, but a weak smile was the best that she could muster. "I'm just hoping for the best." Sam caught the silently mouthed 'I love you' on Brooke's lips, then closed her eyes against the tears she was certain would come rolling out of her own eyes and nodded.

Mable could see the pain in her daughter's blue eyes and immediately moved her focus to the other side of the table. "Well, uhm…" the matriarch looked up to her husband who was moving around the table as he filled the wine glasses and she turned her attention to the daughter he was stopped at. "So, Terri… how's everything going at the hospital?"

"Well, pretty good." Terri placed her hand over her empty glass, stopping her father from filling it with wine, "No, thanks Dad," she looked up to him then back over to her mother and continued. "I haven't gotten sick with the kiddie crud yet this fall..." the pediatrician nudged her husband who was sitting next to her with a shoulder and smiled. "And we even had **two** nights off together this past month, huh Rick?"

The boyish looking man in his middle thirties smiled cockily at his wife, "Yep, and they paid off too, didn't they?" He nodded subtly, then reiterated, "A very nice two nights off."

The unattached brunette sank back into her chair, letting the platter of turkey rest on the edge of the table that she was holding onto. "Oh boy... I see baby in the making," C.C. rolled her eyes as she taunted her sister and brother-in-law. "So, who gets to be the godmother?" The young woman shifted the weight of the platter to one hand as she swiftly shot the other one straight up in the air and repeatedly cried out like an over enthusiastic grade school child, "Me…me…me…"

Rick leaned in toward his wife and whispered, "Do you think we should tell them?" The couple exchanged glances between themselves, then finally looked over at C.C. "Actually, we haven't decided on the godmother, **yet**."

Terri waited for the idea to slowly sink in as she looked from person to person around the table. Unable to contain herself any longer, she blurted the news out so that everyone would understand. "Okay guys, what do I have to say?" She looked over at Rick and started to glow. "**I'm pregnant**."

The table conversation suddenly stopped and all eyes turned to Terri and Rick.

"Terri," Mable's eyes grew bigger as a smile transected her face. She sat the bowl of green beans down that she was holding, then rose from her chair and moved to her daughter's side. "I'm so happy for you." She wrapped her arms around the newly expectant woman and gave her a hug, then pulled Rick over and kissed his cheek. "And you, too, Rick. I'm so excited." Mable fussed with Terri's hair causing the woman to blush.

"Mom, I'm a grown-up now," Terri winced with the added attention.

"Grown-up… wait until you're about nine months along and as big as a house." Randi teased her younger sister, "Now that's grown-up."

"Shush!" Mable scolded. "Don't scare her, Randi." The matriarch reached out and took Henry's hand as he came to her side, then reached up to kiss his lips. "Remember how big I was during all my pregnancies?"

Henry nodded. "I often wondered how they would ever get out of there," he winked at his wife then bent down to kiss Terri. "Don't let them scare you, Teresa, you'll do just fine."

Sam felt the tug on her sleeve and gazed down to see a puzzled looked on Julie's face. The blonde lowered her head trying to meet the child eye to eye.

"Sam… what does pregnant mean?" Wondering brown eyes looked up to the woman for the answer as the question resounded in the dead silence of the dining room.

"Ah…" caught off guard, Sam looked to Brooke for help, only to see the woman looking just as startled as she was. "Pregnant." She said the word correctly as her mind considered how to explain it to a three year old. "It means that you'll get a new cousin to play with next Thanksgiving." Sam smiled slightly, thinking that she'd dodged the bullet.

"What's a cousin?" The timid voice spoke again, directing the question to Sam.

Brooke grinned at Sam's predicament, happy that Julie had picked someone beside herself to bombard with questions. "Looks like she takes after you, C.C. with that inquiring mind of yours."

Sam waited for C.C.'s tongue showing escapade and the giggles it received from the other children at the table before she answered the tot's second question. "A cousin is a little boy or girl that will call your Aunt Terri, Mommy."

Julie absorbed the words, then let the little wrinkles come to her forehead as she pondered the point. "Why Aunt Terri?" She looked around the table then at her favorite aunt sitting next to her, drinking her glass of water. "Why not Aunt Brooke?"

Blue eyes bugged out as Brooke snorted and then began making coughing sounds as she choked on the mouthful of liquid. She could vaguely hear the sound of her older sister laughing at her daughter's question as she felt Peter's hand on her back.

"You okay, Brooke?" Peter asked as Crystal and her mother started to get up, thinking that a nurse or two might be needed.

Brooke looked up after finally swallowing the liquid successfully to see Terri now standing up. "I… I'm okay, Sis," Brooke took in a deep breath, then rasped out, "It just went down the wrong… wrong way." Brooke coughed into her napkin and waved the nurses back to their seats.

"Don't scare me like that, Brooke." Concerned green eyes studied Brooke's face as Sam rested her hand on the woman's arm.

"Scare **you**?" Brooke muttered as she rolled her eyes, before the voice of the small child was heard again.

"Whhhhyyyy?" The child made the word sound like it could last forever. "Why Aunt Terri?"

Sam studied the child in her lap for a moment, then answered, "Cause that's who is going to carry the baby until it's ready to meet everyone here."

"Why does she have to carry it? Can't it walk? Won't her arms get tired?" The questions rolled out of the small mouth like cars off of an assembly line, one after the other.

The blonde remained calm and tried to think as a small child would. "Well, she'll carry it in her belly..." green eyes tried to measure the child's grasp of what she was saying. "That way she can still use her hands to do things with… to take care of other little boys and girls that need her." Sam leaned toward her lover and whispered, "Brooke... you could help me out here."

"Julie," Brooke cleared her throat as she got the child's attention.

"Hmm... Aunt Brooke?" The small head turned in the musician's direction.

"Honey, Aunt Terri and Uncle Rick wanted a baby like your Daddy and Mommy wanted you. So, now Aunt Terri is going to have a baby. She'll be a Mommy to her baby. Understand?"

Surprised eyes looked directly at Brooke. "Don't you want a baby, too?"

"Uh… not for a long time."

There was a pause as Julie considered Brooke's answer. Within seconds her little face lit up and she asked, "Can I have a baby?"

Brooke remained serious as the rest of the room chuckled at the tot's question. "Someday, maybe."

Julie expressed her disappointment the only way she knew how. Letting out a huge sigh, the child muttered, "Grown ups have all da fun."

"I guess so," Brooke couldn't keep from chuckling now at the antics of her niece as she watched the pouting face work hard to show its dismay. "Is that all, Munchkin?"

The small child sat quietly for a moment then turned to look up at Sam. "Can I play with your baby next Danksgiving?"

Brooke's eyes grew huge for the second time in a matter of minutes as she looked at her niece and shook her head.

Sam blinked and then cleared her throat before answering, "I... I don't think I'll have a baby quite that soon. How about if we just wait to play with Aunt Terri's baby, alright?"

"Why can't you have a baby by den?" Brown eyes looked up for an answer.

"Well, ah… certain things need to happen and there's just not enough time, okay?"

"What kind of dings?"

Sam could feel the perspiration accumulating on her brow as the questions were becoming more involved. "Ah... Randi, I think **you** need to have this conversation with your daughter." Sam looked over to the lawyer and her husband.

After exchanging a look with Brian, Randi sat back in her chair and rested her arm on the table in a very relaxed manner. "Actually kid, I think you're doing great." The woman smiled at Sam, then glanced over to Brooke.

"Gee, thanks." Sam took in a deep breath as she reviewed the tot's question, "Ah… Okay." The young woman took on a more positive approach to the situation and started to explain to the child. "First, you have to be married."

"Marriage **always** comes first," Brooke added with a quick look to C.C.

"Otay," Julie turned to Sam. "So, get mawwied."

Sam smiled, "And **who** would you have me marry, Julie?"

"I dunno..." the tot held her hands up in the air and moved her shoulders up and down several times before finally patting Sam's chest with them. "You keep smiling at Aunt Brooke."

The blonde wet her lips. "Well... your Aunt Brooke and I are.. .ah..." Sam looked to her lover, letting her eyes plead for her.

"Julie..." Brooke took over, "Sam and I can't get married… yet."

"Why?"

"Uh... because we... ah… haven't decided to yet."

"When den?"

"Ah… when…" Brooke stuttered, "Ah… when I ask her to, I guess." Blue eyes glanced quickly to Sam.

Julie knelt in Sam's lap and got right up into Brooke's face, her hands resting on her hips. "Do you wike her?"

Brooke spoke without hesitation, "Yes, a lot."

The tot turned her face toward Sam, and leaned in to touch their foreheads together. "Do you wike her?" Julie pointed to her Aunt Brooke.

The dark-haired woman looked down at her plate, not wanting to put Sam in an uncomfortable position when she realized that everyone else's eyes were riveted on the blonde.

"Well, yes… but…" Sam looked away from Julie and let her gaze fall on the woman beside her. "I more than like her. I love her."

Hearing the words, Brooke slowly raised her head and looked over to Sam with a smile on her face. "And I love Sam, Julie."

Sam reached her hand over to Brooke's and held onto it tightly. "There's a big difference between liking and loving, Julie. In loving, you do it with your whole body and soul... not just words." Sam looked at the perplexed little face on the child and tried to think what would make her understand it better. "Julie, what's your favorite food in the whole world?"

The child thought for a moment, then smiled as she answered, "ICE CWEAM." The glee-filled laughter spilled out of the child as she clapped her hands.

The laughter around the table was almost infectious, but Sam struggled to keep a straight face. "Okay… well, let's say that you only have ice cream to eat from now on. Every morning for breakfast, every noon for lunch, and again for dinner every evening, that's all you would have to eat. Ice Cream would even be your T.V. time snack for right before you go to bed every night, for the rest of your life." Sam paused, letting the concept sink into the child, then she looked the tot in the eye and delivered her next question with as much sincerity as she could. "Do you really love ice cream that much to eat it all the time and never… ever want to eat anything else?"

"Gee, Julie," her older brother David spoke up, "I guess that means I get all your pieces of cake and cookies."

The child sat there, thinking, as she turned to look at all the food on the table, making a miserable face, and then looking to her Aunt Brooke for guidance.

"She's right, Julie. It's more than just being around someone for a short time, it's a lifetime commitment. One that you'd willingly make and never look back on with regret." Brooke's gaze that had started out on her niece now ended staring into the inviting green eyes of her lover. "And I love Sam with my whole body, heart, and soul. There's never another that I'd want, or would need to make my world complete."

In the moment of silence that loomed over the room, Henry rose to the occasion as he cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to himself. "I propose a toast." He raised his glass, then looked to Terri and Rick. "To new life…" he turned to Brooke and Sam, holding his glass up to them, "…to new love. May our family grow bigger and thankful for the love that a child..." Henry let out a chuckle, then corrected himself, "Well, actually **two children** have shown us here tonight." He touched his glass to Mable's then raised it to his mouth to drink.

"Ganpa…Ganpa?" The excited little voice cried out, trying to get his attention.

"Yes, lil' one," Henry directed his attention to Julie. "What is it?"

"What about Aunt Brooke and Sam's baby?"

The sound of laughter erupted in the room, while two young lovers looked silently into one another's eyes.

* * *

Randi stood at the entrance to the small gameroom in her parent's house, watching her two young sons and Brooke on the couch. Like the big kid that she was at times, Brooke was the one that they always enjoyed playing with the most. The lawyer tuned out the loud cartoonish noises that emerged from T.V. as a direct result of Playstation action, letting her eyes drift to the other side of the room. Sprawled out across Sam's lap as she sat in the recliner, was Randi's daughter, who looked more like a little angel then the three year old energizer bunny that she was. It was a scene right out of a Norman Rockwell painting.

The oldest Gordon sibling shook her head in amazement, "How could I have been so wrong?" Randi wondered out loud, barely above a whisper. The lawyer leaned into the room, trying to get Brooke's attention. "Hey Sis, you got a minute for an old lady?"

Brooke looked up from what she was doing, casting her eyes on her older sibling. "I guess so," she shrugged, but kept playing the game.

"Can we talk somewhere a little more private?" Randi motioned with her eyes to the first floor of the house. "Maybe Dad's den?"

"Uh… sure, I guess." Brooke looked over to Sam and watched as she nodded and waved, trying not to disturb the sleeping cherub in her lap. The tall woman turned back to her young nephews speaking softly, "Okay, guys. How about if you battle it out and when I come back down in a few minutes, I'll play the winner?"

"All right!" Two young boys yelled out in unison then quickly grabbed for the controls.

"Shhhh, don't yell guys. You'll wake your sister," Brooke cautioned them as she slipped out from the middle of the action. "Remember to play nice or I'll have to use that direct pipeline that I have to Santa." Brooke ran her hands through each of the ruffled heads of hair. "I'll see if Grammy has any more pie laying around in the kitchen," she called out over her shoulder, then left the room to catch up with her older sister.

Making her way quickly up the basement stairs two at a time, Brooke soon found herself headed for the room that seemed to be beckoning her all day. _And to think we used to shake in our boots to be called into that room when we were kids._ Brooke chuckled as she thought of how many talks she'd had in that den today alone. _Well, the first two turned out all right. I guess we'll just have to see if the third time __**is**__ the charm._ _Okay, Brooke, let's keep that attitude positive and just see what she wants._ Reaching the doorway to the den, Brooke took a deep breath in before following her sister inside, closing the door.

Brooke watched as Randi paced around her father's desk like some T.V. lawyer trying to sway the jury with his courtroom presence. Finally, she spoke out. "Randi, I'm your sister, not a client or defendant. Please, if you have something to say to me… just say it."

The lawyer slowed her steps down to a halt, then with the desk strategically placed in between them, she turned to face Brooke. "You're right, Brooke, and I should have afforded you that consideration before I had Sam investigated."

"Randi..." Brooke grimaced, "I really don't want to talk about that. You pissed me off doing that more than I could ever tell you."

"I'm sorry Sis, I was wrong... dead wrong."

"Yes, you were wrong." Brooke stared directly at her sister. "What caused you to see that?"

"I realize how wrong I was after today... seeing you and Sam interact with everyone, the kids… well, Julie especially. You really have found someone that loves you as much as you love them. You know..." Randi looked away from Brooke for a moment, then admitted to her sister, "I'm not even sure of what my husband would have said if she asked him the same questions."

"Who, Julie?" Brooke half-laughed then turned serious again.

"Yeah, my precocious little girl. You know... you two seem to have such a better handle on love than I ever did."

"Well… We uhm…" Brooke eyed her sister suspiciously. "Is that what changed your mind… our talk with Julie?"

Randi sighed. "There's an energy that you two give off, like you're meant to be together as one. No matter what the question, you each marveled in the others answers, as if you knew what was going to be said." The lawyer crossed her arms over her chest, then looked directly at her sister. "If there were ever two people meant to be together... it's the two of you."

Dumfounded by her sister's words, Brooke stood dazed for a moment, then slowly uttered her own thoughts. "Randi, I… uh…" Brooke blinked a few times, then just let her shock come up in a single word, "Wow!"

"Don't let it go to your head, Sis. I'll still give you a hard time... but not where Sam is concerned. Mom and Dad may have given their blessing, but now, you also have mine."

"I don't care if you give **me **a hard time, Randi. But like you said, just not about Sam. She doesn't deserve it." Brooke held her sister in her gaze for a moment before finishing, "Thank you."

"Well, if you ask me, she doesn't deserve you either, but who am I to judge?" Randi winked at Brooke, "Now, what do you say we go have some fun."

"Actually, I don't deserve her. I truly believe that I don't know what I ever did to be blessed with her."

"Oh, you do, Sis, someone's got to keep you in line and she's the one to do it."

"Hey, I know that wasn't what you meant but..."Brooke started saying.

"But nothing... you both deserve each other." Randi crossed her arms over her chest, daring to be proven wrong, "And that's my final verdict... case closed." The imposing woman started walking around the side of the desk.

"You know that your disapproval would not have stopped me…" Brooke smirked, "but I'm glad you've changed your mind."

Randi stopped her forward motion within inches of Brooke then leaned in, wrapping an arm around Brooke's shoulders. "I know. I just wanted to make you think..."

"Think?" Blue eyes bugged out rather unceremoniously.

"Yeah, think… that's what being the big sister is for... making you think about your choices until you know the answer in your heart."

"You know, Randi, the answer has been there all along. I think it has been there since that first dinner." Brooke got a silly look on her face as she grinned, thinking about Sam. "She was just... different, you know?"

"I know," Randi nodded her head. "…just like you."

The musician raised a lone eyebrow high on her forehead. "I am **not** different."

"Brooke, you are, and you know it. Case closed." Randi let go of her sister, then started to walk away.

The dark-haired woman watched as her sister reached for the doorknob. "By the way Counselor, you really **need **to have a talk with your daughter about timing."

"Huh?" The lawyer spun on her heels to fully understand her sister. "Timing…? Brooke, what are you talking about?"

The dark-haired woman pulled out the box from her pocket and waved it at Randi. "Julie, almost ruined something big in the making tonight."

Brooke shoved the box back into her pocket, then strolled past her sister, leaving the woman to the thoughts that were gathering in her mind. The musician smiled broadly as she left the room, realizing that it would be some time before her oldest sister would be thinking straight again.

* * *

Song Lyrics from this week's installment, written by Steve Brown

**Hopefully these last couple hundred pages or so, or last (4) chapters will hold everyone over while we all wait (not so) patiently for Carrie (XenaRizzoli) to update her story, "On Raven's Wing". If you haven't read it yet, what are you waiting for? You don't know what you're missing! Do a search for Author-Name "XenaRizzoli" and you cannot miss her.**

**Please remember to feed the bards with reviews. This story is complete. The more reviews we get, the more chapters you get and the sooner you get them! :)  
**

**Thanks to everyone for reading!  
**


	17. Ch17 Planning For The Future

"...Still there's hope for those who believe... Down the Road Of A Thousand Dreams... "

* * *

**Planning for the Future**

Sam looked out the windshield on the almost deserted interstate and smiled. The Thanksgiving holiday spent with Brooke's family had been a pleasant one, albeit one filled with apprehension as to how she would be accepted. She had to admit that it had gone rather smoothly. The fact that Brooke had even thought to have Sam surrounded by her own family at the same time meant all that and more to the young woman.

Letting her eyes drift from the road to the driver who was carefully driving with both hands on the wheel, Sam felt compelled to speak. "Brooke, I can't believe how nice you are to your sister, offering to watch Julie so that Randi can do her Christmas shopping early.

After a quick glance in her passenger's direction, Brooke's eyes went to the road, then another glance into the rearview mirror where she could barely make out the sleeping child in the back seat carrier. "What can I say?" She shrugged as her attention went back to the road. "I love the little kid."

The blonde leaned toward Brooke as she checked on Julie. By the soft sounds of snoring and the lopsided position of the child's head, it was safe for Sam to assume that Julie was asleep. Feeling the warm touch on her hand as it was squeezed lovingly, green eyes shifted to gaze at Brooke.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Sweetheart?" Brooke glanced in her direction, then back to the road.

"Hmm…about how much I love you, you big kid." Seeing that she had caught Brooke's eyes, Sam winked as she returned the squeeze. "I'm thinking how special this time is going to be for me, with you and Julie. It will kind of be like we're a family." Sam lips hinted at a shy smile.

"I thought time with me was always special," Brooke grinned, catching the look in Sam's eyes. "**We **are a family, you and me."

"It is, Brooke, but this will be a taste of what it would be like to have a real family with you someday," Sam blushed, "with the pitter-patter of little feet in our lives."

Brooke's eyes twinkled in the glow of the dashboard lights as she looked over to Sam. "Is all the baby talk getting to you, too?"

Sam took in a deep breath and turned to look out the window for a moment before looking back toward Brooke. "I just know how I was raised and…I think we could…" she sighed. "Well, that is **if **we ever did have children. I think we could handle it and raise some fine, upstanding ones."

"You know what?" Brooke grinned as she watched the road ahead so as not to miss their exit.

"What, Hon?"

"I love you and you are going to be the most wonderful mom."

Sam smirked, then turned to look at the driver, "Well, that's only cause I'll have you as my back up. What do you say…Momma?"

Slightly taken aback by the name she was just called, Brooke fought to keep her concentration on the turn and slowed down for the red light, coming to a complete stop. Taking in a deep breath, Brooke's fingers played with the steering wheel. "I'd say by my calculations that we only have about three months."

The blonde turned and looked at Brooke as she laughed, "Three months? Ah…three months for what, Brooke?"

The driver leaned over to whisper in Sam's ear, "Three months to figure out how you can have a baby by next Thanksgiving for Julie to play with." Brooke lightly kissed Sam on the cheek, and then pulled back, smiling at her.

"Ah…I think that might be a little on the impossible side, don't you think?" Sam blushed as she caught sight of Brooke's wiggling brows and confident smile. "You know, there's nothing that says that it has to be me," the blonde teased her.

"**Nothing's** impossible." She leaned back in to Sam's ear and whispered, "Practice makes perfect," then winked as she moved back into her seat.

Sam looked warily at Brooke, then to her own stomach, and then finally back to Brooke again. "Nothing's impossible, huh?"

The older woman arched a lone eyebrow. "Nothing's totally impossible. Why? What are you thinking?" Brooke saw the light change to green and slowly put the vehicle in motion.

Sinking back into her seat, Sam sighed, "That's what I was afraid of. Aurgh!"

Brooke couldn't help but chuckle. "What's wrong, Darlin'?"

The blonde shook her head. "I don't know, Brooke. If I'm thinking right, there's a distinct possibility, with you, that the saying bare foot and pregnant could be for real."

The driver held tightly onto the steering wheel as she turned into the driveway, guffawing mercilessly. "Why…why do you say that?"

Green eyes shot over to the driver at the sound of the boisterous laughter. "Well, you figure it. Do the math, Brooke. I'm twenty-one and it takes roughly nine months for a baby."

"Okay," Brooke shrugged not knowing where Sam was headed with her thought.

"If we kept up that pace, we could have one hell…" Sam tried to stop the word with her hand over her mouth but it was out before she knew it. "Oops!" She glanced at Brooke then to the rear seat to see if Julie was still sleeping. "Sorry." Sam shook her head in reply to questioning blue eyes that looked her way. "We could have one heck of a big family if I let you have your way with me," Sam ended her part of the discussion in a hushed tone.

"Honey, we don't have to have any more than you agree to," Brooke winked at her passenger. "How many kids do you want Sam?

"Hmm…" Sam eyed the driver suspiciously, "Does that mean we have to give up practicing after two or three?"

"Nope, we can practice all we want after two or three," Brooke grinned.

Sam let a coy smile come to her face, "Then you have my answer."

Hearing that answer from Sam made the smile on Brooke's face stretch from ear to ear as the vehicle slowly crept up the driveway to the house. "Sam, do you realize that we're discussing having a child…heck, children together? We're planning for our future family." Brooke turned to look at Sam as she put the vehicle's gear selector in park. "I think this is pretty amazing." Blue eyes looked intently in to Sam's face. "You'd really do it…have a baby, I mean?"

"If they're all as sweet as that slumbering baby in the back seat…" Sam turned to cast an eye in Julie's direction then nodded, "I'd have a million of them."

"No, I mean…" Brooke gulped, then asked what she really wanted to know, "You'd have a baby with me?"

Sam stared into the waiting face of her lover and slowly let the smile come to surface on her face. "Yes, Brooke, I think it would be a great way to celebrate our love for one another, don't you?"

Brooke listened as the corners of her mouth tugged upward into a radiant smile. "I love you, Sam," she whispered, before leaning over and kissing the woman next to her.

* * *

Swaddled in her favorite blanket, Brooke gathered up Julie in her arms and brought her out of the van. Looking back into the cargo area, the musician shook her head. "God, they sure need an awful lot of things, don't they? We could have never fit all this stuff in the 300. Now I know why they created these family vans."

"I guess that's something to think about for the future, huh? Do you think you could give up that sports car image of yours, Hon?"

"Hmm…I do love that 300…" Brooke looked at her niece, "but I think that love could be replaced." Brooke smiled, "I guess that's why Brian jumped at the chance to drive my car when we offered to take her for the night. I think she's still asleep. We'd better get her into bed."

Sam carefully laced an arm around the tall woman's waist as she looked in on the cocooned child and confirmed their suspicions. "You go ahead, Brooke. I'll get her things."

"Okay," Brooke spoke softly as she leaned in to plant a small kiss on the blonde's head. "I'll meet you upstairs."

Sam watched as Brooke punched in the code for the security system, then entered the house. Turning back to the van, the young woman stood there, trying to figure out exactly where to start. Shaking her head from side to side, only one thing came to her mind and she mumbled it under her breath. "God, we'd better get a pack mule too, when you trade in the 300 for a van." Sam smiled, "Well, think of it as exercise," she chided herself as she pulled out the first of several bags and started for the door. "Lots and lots of exercise."

* * *

After making her way up the spiral staircase in a slow and tedious manner, the young woman readjusted the assorted bags, boxes and other necessities of a child. Keeping the bright red teddy bear tightly secured on her shoulder with her chin, she made her way down the hall until her arms could hold their cargo no longer, letting them slide to the floor with a thump. Giving up, Sam released the bear and let it glide off her shoulder and into her waiting hands. "Good God, I never knew kids needed this much just to stay over one night."

Brooke stuck her head out of the door of the small bedroom that was situated next to the master bedroom. "Amazing, isn't it?" The dark-haired woman smiled, seeing that the blonde had tried to carry everything in one trip. "They're small but they sure don't know how to travel light."

"Oh, sorry," Sam spoke softly. "Is she still asleep?"

"Yeah," Brooke nodded. "And you're right on time. Could you hand me a diaper and her nightgown out of that little sleepover bag?" She pointed to the little pink case with colorful stick figures on it.

Sam picked up the case and opened it. "Yeah, here it is." She grabbed the gown and a diaper, then headed into the room to see Julie still sound asleep as she lay on top of the comforter on the single bed. "Gosh, she looks like a little angel."

"She is a little angel," Brooke agreed as she reached for the diaper.

Handing the diaper to Brooke, Sam watched as the older woman deftly changed her niece within a short time and then dressed her for bed. "You look like a pro there," Sam nodded toward the child. "Where did you learn to do that so well?"

"Believe it or not with C.C., then when Randi had the boys…" Brooke looked over to Sam and smirked.

"Why did I know you were going to say that?" Sam looked down to the floor a little embarrassed.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"If I had been in the same nursery at the hospital as your sister…" she paused and gulped, "You might have been changing my diapers." The young woman thought for a moment then rolled her eyes, "God, worse yet, what if our parents had known each other." Sam's face turned pale. "You could have been my babysitter."

Brooke settled her niece in the middle of the bed and placed a pillow on either side of the child, then turned around, stepping closer to the blonde as she wrapped her strong arms around the woman. "Well," Brooke sighed as she leaned closer, kissing Sam behind her ear. "I could change them now if you wore them," she teased. "But I wasn't your babysitter then."

"I know…too bad though. I could have had a crush on you even sooner."

"Really?" The tall woman looked her in the eyes. "Why do you say that? Wouldn't it have been a little awkward then?"

Sam's brow knitted as she thought, "Well, age is only how you look at it. The older we get, the less it means to us…the difference I mean." Sam cleared her throat then continued, "And you have to admit, there is a difference here.

"I guess you're right," Brooke tilted her head and kissed the young woman again. "But wouldn't it be awkward to have a crush on someone who changes your diaper?"

The blonde thought for moment then let a sly smile come to her face. "Gee, I don't know...maybe you could tell me in a year or two...Auntie." Sam watched as Brooke rolled her eyes. "So what do you say we put this little one down and go take advantage of the time we still have in between the diaper stages before I have to run out and get my first depends?" Sam winked at Brooke as she pulled the blanket down for Julie to be tucked in. "I guess we agree on that, eh Momma?" She looked up to her lover and winked, then ventured back out into the hall, retrieving more of the child's belongings. Sam found the box containing the baby monitors and handed it to Brooke.

Brooke quickly found the transmitter and placed it next to the bed as she leaned down, delivering a kiss to the top of the child's head. She straightened up and gazed at Sam for a long moment before speaking. "I guess so," she whispered, then kissed Sam sweetly on the lips.

Sam captured the older woman's arm as she began to straighten up, keeping Brooke close to her. "Hon, promise me one thing." Green eyes looked deeply into crystal blue.

"Anything, Sam," the woman was deadly serious. "You know that."

"Just never call me 'Mommy' when we're in bed."

* * *

The soft flickering candlelight set the mood, while the scent of peaches wafted in the air, tickling their noses and dulling minds to the world around them. The heightened sense of touch as one body moved against the other, sent waves of energy coursing through them as their passions aroused deep within and warm mounds of flesh came to life. The exuberant melding of two beings in the single act of passion wasted no time as softly muttered endearments and stroking touches met with the agonizing need as the more dominant partner for this night soon was established.

Held in by the covers above her, the small body of the blonde soon blanketed Brooke with every inch of skin she could afford without jeopardizing her position. While keeping the taller woman's neck and bosom well within reach of her ever-exploring tongue, Sam used her hands to tease soft folds of flesh, as her fingers became divining rods in the search of hidden springs.

The dark-haired woman rolled her head on the pillow, allowing more of her neck to be exposed, giving her lover the definite idea that she was enjoying the sudden turn of events in their nightly outpouring of love. The fire that was growing steadily in her body caused her to moan with each loving touch that Sam lavished on her.

"Mmm…oh, Darlin'…" Brooke could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest as once more her nipple was sucked into the younger woman's mouth and held there while it was teased beyond belief by the delicate ministrations of a well practiced tongue.

Brooke's breath quickened, her panting became louder and more labored. She fought back the urge to speak, knowing that she needed every ounce of her strength for the tidal wave of emotions that were building deep inside of her. She could feel the wave, off in the distance, as it grew larger and stronger. With the knowledge of the impending tide headed her way, small utterances began to sing out from within her.

"Mmm…" she turned her head to the other side, "Oh…mmm hmm…" then she tried to hold it off just a little longer. "Mmm…oh…"

Sam moved with renewed vigor, tending to her lover's every need as her ear pressed against the woman's chest picking up the deep rumbling sound of a word about to be spoken with devout passion. She braced herself, ready for the crashing thunder of the exploding tsunami, as it would soon drench her in the tidal wave of love.

"MOMMY!"

With the utterance of that cry, all action ceased as the two ship wrecked lovers clawed through the haze of clouded minds while the moving tide of the mattress carried them just a little farther. Blonde hair shot up from atop Brooke's chest and wide green eyes were plainly in view as the musician grasped that the voice crying out was not hers.

"Brooke…that's not even funny, I thought I asked you not to…"

Just then the crackling sound of the infant monitor started as the sound of a child's voice hauntingly filled the air, "M-o-o-o-m-m-y," then was followed closely by the sound of small sniffs and intakes of air.

Brooke bit back on her lip, knowing how close she had been to release. Within seconds, the sound of the musician's voice chuckled rather huskily. "She's the one calling, Sam," Brooke teased pointing to the monitor.

"Right," Sam said sarcastically, then shifted her weight to get off the woman underneath her.

"Whoa," Brooke tightened her hold on the blonde. "Talk about bad timing. Where are you going?"

Sam looked over at the monitor in the dim light of the candle, then back to her lover. "She obviously needs something, Brooke or she wouldn't be crying out."

"I know, Sam. Just give me a few seconds here," she said with half-lidded eyes. "She's my niece and my responsibility. I'll get up and see to her. I know we're in this together, but if she's had a bad dream…"

Another softly whimpered mumble came over the monitor as Sam rolled onto her back and watched her lover get up, quickly throwing on her boxers and T-shirt before exiting the bedroom.

Sinking into the bed as she pulled the covers up around her unclad body, Sam mumbled, "Now I see why kids are spaced out so far apart." The young woman could feel the frustration coming over her body as the fires slowly began to smolder then came bursting back to life as she heard her lover's deep timbre come over the monitor on the nightstand in an attempt to comfort the child.

"Mommy, my mommy," the childlike voice sounded definitely upset.

"What's the matter, Sweetie?"

Sam could hear the rustle of the comforter as it was removed and then the soothing sound of Brooke's voice. "Shhh…It's okay, Julie, I'm here." She heard the subtle squeak of the mattress on the box spring and she imagined that it was from her lover sitting down and cuddling the child in her arms. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Me scared…" there was the sound of a muffled whimper and then the melodic sound of the musician's voice.

"Aunt Brooke is right here, Julie. You know I wouldn't let anything hurt my little princess, right?"

There was the sound of a faint sniff, then a very hesitant voice confided her fears. "I…I no like dis bed, Aunt Brooke. Too small and da…and da…monphers will find me."

"Monphers?" Sam listened as the puzzled voice realized the meaning of the muffled word, "Ah…monsters."

"Da one udder my bed."

Sam heard the whimper but wasn't quite sure whom it came from. After a moment of thinking about it, she giggled to herself figuring that it had to be Brooke.

"Dey reach up with dair arms and gwab me."

"No, Baby…" Brooke sighed, "I won't let them get you. Do you want me to stay in here with you for awhile?"

"You won't let dem gwab me, will you?"

"No, Baby, I won't let them grab you. Now how about if we lay down and try to go back to sleep?"

"Me no sweep here."

The sound of rustling material interspersed with a stray squeak from the mattress told Sam that Julie was letting her aunt know, in no uncertain terms, that it wasn't going to happen, at least not in that room on this night. Sam considered the alternatives. There was much left to consider, but her mind knew what her tall lover would say next as the blonde pondered it in her own mind. _Hmm…I wonder if there'll be time for a shower…a nice, cold shower?_ Then she turned her attention back to the monitor.

"Okay, Julie. You don't have to sleep in here." Brooke paused, then mumbled just barely loud enough for the transmitter to pick up, "Sam is gonna kill me." She took in a very audible breath, showing her own frustration. "Okay, Munchkin, let's grab Teddy and your blanket."

The tiny voice crackled over the receiver, "Where…" she sniffed, "...me gonna sweep?"

"Where do you wanna sleep, Sweetheart?" There was a long pause filled only by a whimper or two, then Brooke spoke once more. "You wanna sleep with me in the big bed?"

The sound of raspy intakes of air into tiny lungs could be heard, then there was the sound of Julie's voice, "Wif Sam."

"With Sam," she could hear Brooke sigh loudly, "Me, too. Okay, let's see if we can go sleep with Sam."

Julie's voice took on a new enthusiasm, "Wif Sam and my baby."

Sam tugged the covers up around her as she heard the voices coming out of the monitor fade. The sound from the hallway was becoming clearer until in the dim candlelight, she could see Brooke's head entering the doorway as she held Julie in her arms.

"Hi, Darlin', we've got company." Brooke squinted to make sure that her lover's tempting form was covered before entering with the child.

"Hi, Julie." Sam spoke softly so as not to scare the child. "Couldn't you sleep?" The small blonde sat up slightly, clutching the covers to her chest.

Trying to think of something to do with the small child until her lover could put on some bedclothes, Brooke thought of the only thing that came to her mind, a long cold shower. "Come on, Julie, let's go get a drink of nice cold water."

"God, Brooke, don't give her water." Green eyes flashed with alarm.

Catching Sam's drift, Brooke mouthed 'No water,' then looked around the room for some other source of distraction.

"Before you come to bed Julie, maybe you and Aunt Brooke could go wish on a star." Sam motioned with her head toward the French doors leading onto the small deck.

"The star…?" Brooke's furrowed her brow. "Oh, the **star**…come on, Julie. Let's see if that baby star is out tonight and make a wish on it." The tall woman walked over to the French doors and pulled back the sheer curtains covering them. "Okay Munchkin," she spoke to the child in her arms, "Let's see if we can find that baby star."

Julie looked out of the panes of glass, studying the night sky. Small brown eyes flickered from one point of light to the next until without warning, her tiny hand shot up to point out her choice. "Dat one. Dere." She smiled, clapping joyously, "Dat's the lil' girl star."

"That one over there?" Brooke found herself amused by her niece's concentration. "So that's the little girl star. Where's the little boy star, Julie?" Brooke looked over her shoulder to see Sam pulling on a long night shirt from out of Brooke's drawer and found herself smiling as she watched the material slide over the woman's body.

"Aunt Brooke, you listening?" The small hand placed on Brooke's face got her attention. "We don't want to wish on dat one. Me no telling you."

The older woman laughed, "Okay, well then, how about the surprise star?" Brooke saw the confusion in the child's face. "You know...when you don't want to know what your baby is and want to be surprised? When you just want to have a healthy little baby?"

"But me wants girls." Julie was insistent, "I wanna be just wike my mommy and aunts." The child stuck out her lip in a pouting manner. "I just got brothers."

"Okay, then, you're going to wish on the little girl star for when you get big?" Brooke watched as little eyes lit up. "What about Aunt Terri's baby?

The tot's small finger pointed up to the same sparkling star, another little girl was her silent prediction as the smile crossed her face, the little hands clapping as they did before.

Brooke glanced over in the direction of the bed to see the soft glowing figure of the blonde walking toward her, letting the expression of love come to her face. In that moment of time, Julie's finger had again taken the same direction and pointed out the lil' girl star.

"What? Who's that for, Julie?" Brooke spoke softly, asking her niece.

Small hands pulled the adult's face closer and cupped around the woman's ear as Julie whispered her secret to her aunt. "A girl for Sam's baby, too." Then she leaned back to see Brooke's face.

"Oh," the woman let the corners of her mouth turn upward as she looked at the tot who was slowly nodding her head in confirmation. She winked at her niece then called out to Sam, "Are you going to come wish on the baby star too, Sam?"

"Sure, what can it hurt?" Sam made her way over to the door, then wrapped her arm around Brooke's waist, while she reached out and touched Julie's nose with her finger. "Now, show me which one I need to wish on."

Both relatives pointed up to the same star. Brooke watched Sam's face, then leaned over to whisper in the blonde's ear. "You're having a girl," she informed her lover, then pulled back to see the smile come to Sam's face.

"Okay...I can deal with that." Sam raised her arm and pointed in the same direction along with them as she stole a glance at the tall woman next to her. Like a well rehearsed scene from some yet to be written story, they both moved their hands closer together and turned their faces to look at the star as each made their own silent wish.

"I love you." The softly whispered words from Brooke brought a smile to Sam's face as they turned to wink at one another, then leaned in, placing a kiss on Julie's cheeks.

The events of the last few minutes had finally tired the child out and sleep was coming around to her tiny body once more as she yawned, clapping her small hands together as her head started to lean against Brooke's shoulder.

"Come on Sweetheart, let's get you in bed." Brooke slowly moved toward the bed, waiting for Sam to get in first.

"Me seepy, mommy." Julie nuzzled into Brooke's shoulder as the tall woman leaned down to hand off the child. Julie quickly moved into Sam's hands as they wrapped around her small body.

"Shhh…you sleep now, Julie." Sam cuddled the child next to her in the middle of the bed, then gently kissed her forehead.

Brooke stood there for a few seconds, drinking in the scene with a warm sensation washing over her, bringing a smile to her face as she looked to Sam for guidance.

"Wherever you're comfortable, Love." Sam motioned with her eyes for Brooke to come into the bed. "I've got her."

The tall woman took one of her pillows and laid it next to Julie. Walking to the other side of the bed, Brooke crawled in behind the blonde, wrapping a strong arm around her, as she rested her head against Sam's stomach.

Green eyes looked down to her lover as she whispered, "You listening to see if the wish took?"

The older woman reached up and brushed some hair away from Julie's eyes. "Something like that." Brooke grinned, "Julie said she wanted to sleep with you and her baby…you know, the one you were going to let her play with next year."

"Hmmm…I thought so. Don't worry Brooke, it's there, just waiting." Sam winked, then touched her lover's hand with her own.

Brooke stretched along side of Sam's body and nestled closer to her, "Wouldn't it be great if you and I could have a baby together?"

"That one…and a few more even. What do you say?" Sam spoke softly.

Hope-filled blue eyes grew bigger realizing that they both wanted the same thing. "I say, when do we start."

The blonde glanced over at the sleeping three year old in her arm, then smiled coyly as she whispered, "Not tonight, Dear..." Sam smiled at her lover adding, "…maybe tomorrow."

* * *

The advent of daylight streaming in through the French doors caused the small brown eyes to flicker open as Julie roused from sleep. The night had seemed to pass quickly and the sleep had been undisturbed in the very large bed of her aunt's. No monster had dared to come anywhere near the child with both Sam and Brooke guarding her as they slept.

The tot knelt in the bed and watched as the two slumbering forms continued in their dream world, each one touching the other physically in some small way as their bodies rested. Julie moved closer to Sam as she tried to lift the blonde's eyelid to see if she was there. "Are you home, Sam?" The tiny voice whispered, then waited for a reply.

"Hmm…" Sam's soft moan elicited a grin from Julie, while Brooke's hand shifted on the blonde's hip, much like Sam had felt waking up with her lover before. "Not now Brooke, I'm still sleeping," Sam muttered out.

"No Aunt Brooke…Julie," the child replied as she tried to open Sam's eyelid once more. "See."

"What the…" Sam blinked at the touch of small hands trying to open her eyelid. "Oh, Julie…hi Baby." The blonde rubbed a tired eye with her hand, "Are you up?" Sam blinked several times as she tried to focus her eyes, looking over to the sleeping form of her lover, then back to Julie's smiling face.

"Is she in there?" Julie asked Sam as she pointed to the woman's midsection. "You said that mommy's carry da babies in deir tummys."

Sam looked down to where Julie pointed on her body. "Yeah, our baby is in there."

"I can play wif her next year when she comes out?" The eager face waited for an answer.

"Well, I'm not quite sure exactly when she'll come out but who knows, it could be next year." She studied the child's puzzled face. "Sometimes we just don't know for sure, Julie."

"Sam?"

"Yes, Sweetie Pie?"

"Can we go wish on the next year star now? Me no wanna wait." Brown eyes looked over to the doors, then back at the blonde.  
The young woman smiled, letting a giggle or two come out before she answered, "Sorry, Honey. You'll just have to wait until this wish is done. You can't go wishing on every star now."

"I look like mommy, will she look like you or Aunt Brooke?"

"Hmm…I guess we'll have to see when she comes out." Sam watched as the child craned her neck to see her aunt. "You love your Aunt Brooke, don't you?"

The small head nodded, "Yes, love Aunt Brooke."

"So do I baby, with all my heart." Sam looked over to the sleeping woman and smiled.

"She sings me to sweep and holds me and pways wif me."

"Well, she rocks me and in more ways than just to sleep." Sam smiled at the child, "When you're older Baby, you'll understand.

"Will you still be here when I get older, Sam?" The child sat on her haunches.

"The good Lord willing, I will. I'm not planning on being anywhere else."

"What's her name?"

The blonde looked at Julie for a moment puzzled by the question, then smiled when she realized whom the child was referring to. "We'll have to see when she comes out. Why, what do you think her name is?"

"I've got a name for her," the husky sleep-filled voice could be heard coming from the other side of the blonde.

"Oh, and what would that be, Hon?" She watched as Brooke stretched out, still half asleep. "I asked you first…er…Julie asked you first."

The semi-sleeping woman paused when she heard the deep sigh and undecipherable muttering of Sam's. "I think…her name is Chastity."

"Why Chastity? I always did like the name Loran," Sam teased the sleeping woman.

Brooke opened one eye and looked over at Sam, then shrugged her shoulders. "Chase for short. She is kind of responsible for this, what do ya think?"

Sam clamped her hand over her mouth and got hysterical with laughter. "Is that her name?" She finally got out. "Chastity?"

"No, actually, her name **is** Chase, well Cjersti Chase, anyway." Brooke corrected.

"Ah…well then, Chastity it is." Sam turned to look at the tot. "Do you like that one, Julie?"

"Put 'em bof togeder," the child clapped as she giggled.

"Loran Chastity…" Sam offered, "…or Chastity Loran?"

Brooke rose up on one elbow as she said the names out loud. "Chastity Loran Moleson...Loran Chastity Moleson. I don't know, which one sounds better?"

"What's a mowsum?" The inquisitive child asked.

"That, Julie, is Sam's last name." Brooke smiled as she looked over at the blonde.

"Well, I'm thinking that Chastity Loran Moleson-Gordon sounds pretty good to me." Sam eyed her lover and smiled.

The dark-haired woman beamed with delight, then leaned in to kiss Sam. "I like it."

"How come da baby gits to have two names?"

"Hmm…Good question. Brooke, can you help me out here?"

"Uh...uh...because...we...Sam and I aren't married, Julie." Brooke took in a breath, "You see, most people have the same last name after they get married."

"Den do it. Mawy her Aunt Brooke, mawy her." Julie grabbed each of their faces in her little hands and pushed them together in a kissing action, "Mawy her."

The two women kissed, then chuckled at the tot's insistence.

"We can't get married, Julie." Aching eyes looked over to Sam, then back to the child. "Because…we're…"

Seeing Brooke's remorse for their situation, Sam jumped in. "Because we're not dressed for it, but we are dressed for some breakfast." She turned her attention to Julie. "Why don't you go get your little slippers from the other room?" The blonde helped the toddler down from the bed and slowly stood up, getting her own slippers on.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Brooke?" Sam glanced back to view her lover as she crawled out of the bed.

"I love you."

Sam closed her eyes and let the warmth fill her, savoring it. "I know, Hon, I know."

The tall woman moved closer to the blonde then knelt down before her, placing a kiss on Sam's stomach.

"What's that…?"

Blue eyes glanced up to Sam as she kissed the woman's stomach once more, then spoke softly to where her lips still were. "And I love you, Chastity Loran." Brooke stood up and gazed down into Sam's eyes, "Wherever you are."

* * *

"Ohs…want ohs," the tiny voice kept saying over and over again as she jumped from one leg to the other, trying to look up to the cabinet above the counter where Sam was hurriedly attempting to get the coffee ready for her friend.

Brooke stood at the doorway to the kitchen and watched the scene unfold with a smile on her face. "Hey, Sweetie Pie, can I get the Cheerios for you?" She offered, then swiftly moved across the floor and scooped the tot up in her arms, placing her on a chair at the table. "You just sit there for a second and I'll get the ohs," Brooke laughed. "God, I could get used to this," she said under her breath as she turned back toward the counter and Sam. "Thanks, Darlin'." She kissed the blonde on the cheek, reaching for the box of cereal at the same time.

"Ohs…want my ohs," the child demanded, not letting Brooke forget what she was doing. As the tall woman turned with the box in her hands, Julie stood up on her chair and clapped. She watched as her aunt opened another door, retrieving a bowl, then pulled open a drawer, securing a spoon, before she made her way to the table. "Me…me…me pour. Me big girl," Julie insisted, "Mommy says so."

Sam grabbed the carton of milk from the refrigerator, then delivered it to the table as she watched the excitement in the young child's face over something so simple as breakfast.

After placing the box of cereal on the table, Brooke sat the bowl and spoon down in front of the tyke, then attempted to have the child seated. "Come on, Julie."

The child sat down quickly, then moved the bowl out of her way as she reached for the box. "Ohs, ohs," she lamented as she grasped the box with her tiny hands.

"Wow, will you look at that," Brooke glanced over to Sam and the two woman locked eyes for only a second or two before the sound of a high pitched scream jolted their beings. Brooke's eyes riveted back to the table to see Cheerios cascading down to the floor from the box that was laying on its side on the table. She looked at her niece and saw the wide-eyed little girl with her hands up to her mouth.

Julie reached out into the moving mob of circles and picked one up, offering it to her aunt. "Uh ohs," the meek voice said as she batted her eyes and smiled.

The older woman just shook her head and started to smile, cursing herself for not having a camera at her disposal that very instant. She reached out and took the offered piece of cereal in her mouth, then kissed the tot on her head.

"I wuv you," the child cooed.

"Aw…Julie, I love you, too." Brooke said as she righted the box and scooped some of the cereal out of the overflowing mound in the small bowl. The crunching sound under her feet assured her that not all of the spilled ohs had stayed on the table.

"Me pour milk, Aunt Brooke?" The eager eyes waited for an answer.

"Ah…how about we let Sam pour the milk, okay?" Blue eyes shifted to the woman still holding onto the container of milk.

"Otay," the child crossed her arms and stuck out her lower lip.

Seeing the trademark Gordon pout coming on, Sam decided to keep the child's spirits up. "How about I give you a little glass of milk and you can pour that, okay Julie?"

The child thought for a moment then nodded her head, as a huge grin lit up her face. "Otay."

Sam crossed the kitchen to the sink and took a small plastic cup from the drain board. Turning back to the table, she spotted the husky sticking his nose in through the doggie door. "Hey Mario, you want to help your mommy get the ohs off the floor?" Sam let the dog in and moved toward Brooke before she crossed back to the table. "Okay Julie, here you go." She gave her the cup and filled it with milk. "You just needed something that you can wrap your hands around, that's all."

"Dank you, Sam." The child smiled and then turned her attention back to her cereal.

Brooke stood up and kissed Sam's cheek. "Thanks, Baby."

"Don't mention it." Sam winked, looking up to the tall woman. "Even I get into trouble with my little hands." Sam watched the mouthed words of 'Oh yeah,' come from her lover as the woman's head nodded eagerly. The blonde then reached up, returning the kiss and whispered in Brooke's ear, then moved off toward the counter.

"Really?" Brooke's voiced cracked like that of a teenager starting puberty. She looked down to her hands, then turned and smiled naughtily.

"Doggie…Sam look at Mawio."

There, slowly moving across the floor as he ate his way one Cheerio at a time, was the husky, lapping up the cereal and barking his 'thank you.'

"Yes Julie, the doggie will eat your ohs that fell." Sam turned toward the animal and praised him. "Good doggie."

The closer the animal came to Julie, the more her giggles mounted into full out laughter.

"Julie, eat some more ohs and then you can play with the doggie," Brooke promptly told her niece.

Sam turned to her lover with a smile of approval. "Coffee, Brooke?"

"Please, Darlin', thank you."

Sam turned to the counter. "Hey, Brooke, I can't reach where you put the new can of coffee. Could you get it down for me? We're almost out."

Brooke stood up, walking over to the cabinet. She reached up, pulled down the new can and handed it to Sam. "Sorry, I'll leave it on the counter next time."

"You'd better or I won't be able to surprise you with it in the morning."

"Mmm…I love surprises." Brooke grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Doesn't coffee go with dessert?" Sam teased, smiling at Brooke's antics.

"I do believe it does." The tall woman grinned and leaned in for a kiss. The sound of a dulled thud caught her attention. She turned to see the bowl rocking on the floor, milk and ohs spattering across the kitchen as Julie and Mario took off running through the house. The sound of a dog howling and a screeching baby chasing merrily after him resounded in her ears.

"Oh, shit…" Brooke saw the raised eyebrow that Sam was showing her and quickly changed her verbiage. "…er…shoot." The tall woman buckled under the glaring eye of the blonde and cringed, "Sorry."

* * *

Long legs and arms just didn't seem to be enough to curtail the wild ramblings of the four-footed animal or the erratic maneuverings of a three year old. Even the addition of Sam's mind and body didn't seem to be enough until they pitted their wits together, trapping Julie and Mario in the living room. Now, all they had to do was wait for them to make a rush on one of the blocked doorways. Allowing the husky the good graces to flee the arm waving, screeching, laughter emitting child, Brooke guarded her doorway with her feet spread wide apart.

Seeing an opening for escape, Mario charged, jumping up and over the couch, and then scurrying towards the doorway. Four paws dug into the deep pile carpet as the dog pushed off quickly, running through his mistress' legs, heading for the hallway and endless places to hide if given the chance.

Brooke watched as Julie tried to follow the dog's path while cushions flew off the couch and throw pillows landed in places that they were never meant to be. Undaunted by the large obstacle, the child quickly spun around and jumped from the arm of the couch, hitting the carpet with feet that never stopped. Her momentum carried her in the direction of the doorway and toward her aunt before she could change her path. Within seconds, she was just in front of the tall woman, whose legs closed, gently trapping Julie in between them. Brooke then leaned over to pick up her niece.

"Gottcha." Brooke hoisted her niece up into the air. "Where are you going?"

"Doggie…play." Small hands were still clutching for a chance to latch onto the dog as the laughter continued.  
"That's why he's running," Brooke chuckled. "Julie, we can play with the doggie later."

The child squinted and puffed up her cheeks, letting her mouth open and close like a fish.

"Oh, come on, Angel. Don't make faces at your aunt." Brooke watched as the tot took in a deep breath and the face seemed to grow more strained looking. "Hey Julie, how about we see what toys Mommy packed for you? How's that?"

"No." She shook her head and gritted her teeth as all of Julie's muscles tightened.

"Do you want to play on the swing?" Brooke asked, wondering what the child wanted to do next as she pulled the child in against her body.

"Ah…Brooke." Sam attempted to get the older woman's attention. "I think that's not the problem." She looked at the raised eyebrow on the woman and knew that her mind was not on the obvious. "I…I think she has to go potty, Brooke."

"Do you have to go potty, Julie?" Brooke looked down at the child in her arms.

"No…'cause I already did." Big brown eyes looked up at Brooke. "Sorry, Aunt Brooke. I member next time."

The tall woman sniffed once and then made a face, feeling the wetness slowly oozing down her shirt. She lowered her eyes as she pulled the baby from her body, holding her out at almost arms length. Brooke rolled her eyes when the sight of her soiled white shirt came into view.

"I wuv you."

"I love you too, Julie." Brooke assured the tot. "Come on, it's okay. We'll get you all cleaned up." She caught the sight of Sam coming over to her as she turned around in the room with the child held out like some toxic waste contamination.

"You say it, you get it," Sam whispered as she caught up to Brooke tugging at the soiled shirt. "Did you ever consider brown to be your color?" She moved back when the woman turned to offer the child to her. "Oh shi…ah…ah…" Sam laughed, shaking a finger at Brooke. "You thought I'd say it. Nope. No way, it's all yours."

The dark-haired woman shot a smile back at Sam, "Oh yeah? Well, I hope when you have a child she acts just like you."

Sam stopped short and put her hands on her hips. "And why would you say that?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "aren't parents supposed to say that kind of stuff to their kids? I was just practicing."

"Okay...practice all you want, but I'm still not changing that diaper..." Sam looked her lover over, then commented, "…or your shirt."

"Okay, I'll do it." Brooke turned and headed toward the stairs only to hear the words come tumbling out of the blonde's mouth before she could stop them.

"Damn right." Green eyes grew wide as she quickly realized what she'd said. Biting back on her lip, she responded with a soft sounding, "Oops."

* * *

After a quick clean up and diaper change, Brooke cautioned her niece. "Okay, now remember to tell Aunt Brooke or Sam when you have to go potty."

The small innocent voice answered back as Julie lay there on the carpeted floor, looking up at her aunt. "Otay."

"You're still my lil' JuJubee, aren't you?" Brooke leaned over the child and lightly tickled her stomach.

"You make me laf," Julie giggled out as she nodded her head to her pet name.

"Make you laugh, huh?" Blue eyes glistened at the challenge and soon the child's stomach was the site of Brooke's next attack as she blew noisy, wet raspberries on Julie's skin. "Thherhhht," then did it again and again.

"You…" Julie pointed her finger to Brooke as the woman's head rose off of Julie's belly. "You make me laf. Me dirsty."

"You're thirsty, huh JuJubee?" Brooke winked, then called out over her shoulder to Sam in the kitchen. "Hey, Sam." She plopped another raspberry down on the child's stomach and smiled. "What do we have for a thirsty lil' JuJubee?" Brooke waited for a reply as she turned her attentions back to Julie. "I make you laugh, don't I?"

The tot nodded. "You tickle…" Julie screeched out another round of laughter as her Aunt Brooke blew against the little belly once more, "…You tickle my belly. You make me happy."

Brooke nuzzled into the child's little neck, "Well, you make me happy, little bit..." she rocked back onto her haunches, "…you and Sam."

"And you make me happy, both of you." Sam walked into the living room and held out the juice box, offering it to the child, "Here you go, Sweetie. Now, drink up like a big girl."

"Dank you, Sam." Julie sat up grabbing for the box.

"Can you watch her long enough for me to change my shirt?" Brooke held out the soiled garment from her body as she looked up into comforting green eyes.

"Sure," Sam nodded, then held out her hand for Julie to take. "Come on, Julie, we'll go color while your aunt gets herself cleaned up now." The blonde watched as Brooke headed for the stairs.

"Can I color you?" Julie rose to her feet and started walking toward the dining room with her hand in Sam's.

The blonde chuckled at the question, "I don't color too well but the white paper will."

Undaunted, the baby just kept talking. "I'm gonna color da baby."

"No...no coloring the baby." Sam unconsciously put her hand over her stomach and rubbed it soothingly, "Let's draw **your **mommy instead." Sam reached down and boosted Julie into the chair where she had already placed the crayons and paper at the table.

"Otay," the tot looked up at her with one squinted eye and nodded.

Sam pulled out a chair and watched the young artist at work. The intense look on Julie's face relayed the thoughtfulness of her artwork as she moved from one color of crayon to the next. Her scribbling seemed to be methodically balanced between fast round circles and slow, deliberate straight lines as she moved over the sheets of white paper. The blonde sat back in her chair, amused by the whole scene as she was occasionally enlisted to choose a color or two for the budding artist to use. There was definitely a cockeyed approach to the world as seen through a child's eye.

"You're very talented Julie, just like your Aunt Brooke," she complimented the young artist.

"Wook Sam, dis picsures for you." The child held it up proudly.

"Hmm…" Sam studied it for a few seconds, "That's nice. Is that you, there?" The adult pointed to the small squiggle and line on the side of the much larger one.

"Yep," the child nodded. "and dat's Aunt Brooke…and dat's you…and dat's da baby." Julie looked up to see Sam's face as she pointed each item out. "See da star? It's purple."

"That is nice." Sam smiled at the rendition of the scene from last night by the French doors. "Can I put that picture on the refrigerator? I want to look at it when you're not here and remember how you saw us. Okay?"

"Otay," Julie smiled. "You can have it to put on da frigigador. I can draw you a bigger one," the child offered.

"Thank you, Julie. I'd like that." The young woman leaned in and kissed the child on her forehead, then turned to look as Brooke entered the hall, while Julie shuffled through the blank pieces of paper looking for the next canvas to be graced with her child's view of the world.

"Hey, Baby." Brooke winked at her lover. "I'm all fresh and clean and ready for the next round. Speaking of which," Brooke frowned, "I found poor Mario hiding under my bed and he won't come out.

"It figures," Sam got up to stand by her lover in the doorway, "…he's not used to a three year old."

"Hmm…I wonder how he'll act around a baby, full time?" Brooke pondered out loud.

"I guess we'll have to hope for the best and treat him special. You know, make a fuss over him, too."

"I wonder how we'll act around a baby?" Brooke let her mouth turn up into a smile and gave off a little naughty laugh.

"I think you'll do just fine, Dear." Sam wrapped her arms around Brooke's waist and gave her a hug and quick kiss. "Just fine," she reiterated.

"Mmm…I hope so." Brooke savored the kiss.

"I know so. You do just fine for me," Sam winked as she patted Brooke's chest. "Ain't I your baby now?"

"You," Brooke kissed Sam on the lips, "…will **always** be my baby." The two women stared into each other's eyes until the small voice disturbed their moment.

"Sam? I made it bigger." Julie tugged on the woman's pants to get her attention.

"Bigger, Julie?" The blonde asked as she smiled at Brooke then turned to look down at Julie. The large, expanses of color behind the child caught Sam's eye as she let her gaze drift from the child. It was a larger scaled rendition of the wishing star scene she had seen a few moments earlier. "Oh, my…" Sam slapped a hand over her mouth and turned to look at Julie's aunt standing beside her. Sam watched as shocked blue eyes roamed the lower half of the dining room wall and the artwork that now graced it.

"You had to say bigger, didn't you?" Brooke glanced at Sam to see the mouthed, 'Sorry,' and then the tall woman covered her eyes with her hands. Feeling the tug on the leg of her jeans, Brooke moved a finger or two to look down into a smiling, little face.

"I wuv you."

* * *

The morning seemed to be moving by faster than either adult thought could be possible. The constant levels of activity not the norm for a weekend together. Sam looked over to the clock on the counter and considered that they still might be lounging in bed had it not been for the child that she could hear running toward her.

"Sam…Sam…" Julie stopped, doing a little dance as she entered the kitchen. "Need potty…need big girl potty."

Pleased, Sam smiled at her young charge and moved over to take Julie's hand as she headed for the stairs. "Hey Brooke," Sam yelled as they started up the spiral staircase, "We're going potty."

"Oh yeah?" Brooke emerged from the living room with a big smile on her face. "Need some help?" She asked as she followed up the stairs behind them.

"Sure, we're all women aren't we?" Sam turned back to wink at her lover, "It's more fun in a group," she teased. "We've got to teach her right from the start that when girls go potty they take the group with them." Sam laughed at her lover's pet peeve as she entered the bathroom behind Julie. "Okay, Sweet Pea, let's get your training pants out of the way." Sam hoisted the child up onto the commode, then turned to look at Brooke who was sitting on the side of the tub.

"Uh-oh," the tiny voice whimpered.

"What?" Sam's eyes came back on the child. "What's wrong, Julie?"

"I can't go…it's too big." The child shifted her weight on the seat as she looked around at the porcelain pedestal that she teetered on.

Sam laughed as she held onto the child. "It will come. Let's just sit here and give it a chance." The blonde thought for a moment then asked, "What's too big?"

An exasperated little face looked back at her, "The potty. The potty too big."

The young woman remembered her own childhood experiences with things much taller than herself and lost it. The jiggling started in her midsection, then moved up her body until she couldn't hold onto the child securely any more and turned to Brooke. "I think this needs an answer from a tall person," she whispered, trying hard not to laugh but Brooke was already doubled over, laughing so hard that she slid off the side and into the tub. "Brooke, were we supposed to bring the potty chair, too?"

"I don't know," Brooke climbed out of the tub and grabbed onto her niece, "Randi and Brian didn't have it with them."

"Figures," Sam muttered as she moved back to let Brooke take over the delicate balancing of the child. "Well, as I see it, we have two choices." She looked first to Julie, then to Brooke. "One, we forget about potty training or two, you figure out how she's going to use the tall toilet."

"Okay," Brooke nodded her agreement as she settled into a kneeling position in front of the commode. "Julie, what's the problem, Angel?"

"I got da go, Aunt Bwooke." Brown eyes drove the point home, "got da go."

"Okay, Sweetie. Now, what do you need me to do?"

"You don't know?" Julie put her little hands up to her face, shocked at what she was finding out. "And I dought Mommy said you knew evewything."

Impressed that her sister Randi would say that, Brooke looked the youngster in the eye. "Well, Punkin, give me a hint."

"Mommy sings me da song, den I go and we make happy." Julie clapped her hands a time or two, then stopped and directed, "Now, sing."

"Song…?" Brooke's eyes darted back and forth as she thought, "What song?"

Sam hid a smile behind her hand, "Yeah, Brooke sing the potty song. You remember it don't you?" She taunted her lover.

Blue eyes flashed up to Sam. "They didn't have potty songs when C.C. was trained." She watched as the blonde shrugged, then turned her attention back to Julie. "Can you sing the potty song for Aunt Brooke?"

The tot looked up to her aunt with the most serious of faces. "You don't 'member? Maybe you need to have Mommy potty drain you again."

Brooke rolled her eyes at the very thought. "Sam, could you get my cell phone, please?"

"Sure Brooke," Sam tried to keep from laughing but couldn't. Within a few seconds she went to the master bedroom and back again with cell phone in hand. "Number two on the speed dial for Randi, right?" Sam asked, then seeing the nod, punched the correct number and handed the phone to Brooke. "I'll go make some lunch while you take care of things up here."

"Randi?" Brooke gripped the phone with one hand and the baby with the other. "What's the potty song?" She asked not waiting for her sister to greet her.

"Hey Sis, how's it going with the lil' one? Sounds like you're having some fun," Randi chuckled.

"Could you do me a favor, Sis?"

"Sure, you need me to pick up a few Christmas presents for you?" Randi laughed.

"No," was Brooke's sharp reply. "I need to know the potty song. What is it?"

"Brooke," her sister cleared her throat, "There is no potty song. I just make up words to Twinkle, Twinkle to fit the need."

"You're kidding, right? Da…" Brooke stopped before the word was fully out and changed it, "Dang it Randi, tell me you're kidding."

"Nope, she thinks it's her song, especially for her."

"You wouldn't have an urge to sing it to her now, would you Sis?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"Sorry, can't right now, it's a mad house here at the toy store." Randi paused as she called out, "Hey, that's my cart." Coming back to the phone, the lawyer hurriedly spoke, "Oh, and Brooke…you'll need a few verses. She tends to forget what we're there for."

"Oh, God." Brooke hung her head, took in a deep breath, and then let it out.

"You're the songwriter, Brooke. It shouldn't be that hard for you. Talk to you later, Sis. Tell Julie that Mommy loves her. Bye."

"Yeah, will do, bye." Brooke hit the end button and terminated the call. She thought for a moment, then slowly started to sing, "Twinkle, Twinkle little one. Now we're going to have some fun. Up above the water so high, like a cloud up in the sky. Twinkle, Twinkle little one. Now the rain is going to come."

* * *

Brooke held her finger up to her mouth, "Shhh…" she whispered as she stood in the hallway.

The small tyke nodded as she mimicked Brooke to her teddy then held her hand over her mouth.

The tall woman picked up her niece and slowly stole into the kitchen where Sam was at the counter preparing lunch for the small group. She waited until she was almost directly behind the blonde when her deep voice asked, "Whatcha doin, Darlin'?"

Startled by the voice, Sam jumped, then leaned against the counter and shook her head. "God, I never heard you two sneak in. Keep that up and I'll be having a heart attack for sure." Sam turned to see the giggling child in Brooke's arms. "And you, little Miss Julie. I see that you're done on the potty."

"Yep, she went to the potty and even learned how to use the toilet paper," Brooke boasted proudly.

Sam smiled, "That's wonderful, but I bet you'll still have to practice that some more, won't you?"

Julie hid her face in Brooke's hair, peeking out to see if Sam was still looking at her.

"What's with her? Something go wrong?" Sam asked, wondering why Julie was shy all of a sudden.

"She…ah…she stopped up the toilet in the process." Brooke looked down to her wet shoes.

The blonde's eyes bugged out when she viewed Brooke's shoes and immediately looked to Julie's. "What? Why weren't you watching her? What were you doing?" Sam took the baby in her arms and checked to make sure the child was completely dry. "Randi will kill us if she does **that** at home."

"I was washing my hands. I showed her how to use a few squares of the paper and I didn't think it would hurt if she amused herself. I figured that it was reinforcing what I'd just shown her. I didn't realize she had put half the roll into the commode before she hit the handle." Brooke stuck her bottom lip out and mumbled, "How was I supposed to know she could reach it from the floor?"

The blonde shook her head at the antics of the grown woman in front of her. "Is there anything else I need to know?" Sam eyed aunt and niece alike as both tried hard not to look at her. "Out with it. I'm going to find out sooner or later."

"Well…" Brooke cleared her throat. "She took the rest of the roll and took off with it down the hall. There's…there's paper all along the hallway and the stairs."

"You had to buy the double rolls, didn't you?" Sam looked her directly in the eye.

"Hey, you were the one that pointed them out. You're the shopper here. You said that it was a better buy."

Sam quirked a little disgusted smile and sighed. "Well, remind me that cost versus bulk is not always a good thing when we have kids, okay?" Sam handed off the tot to her aunt, then turned back to the counter.

Brooke nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and no potty songs, too."

The young woman turned around to look at her lover, questioning the reason. "And why would that be, Hon?"

"Sam, I can write songs with the best of them but after seventeen verses of pertinent lyrics to the melody of Twinkle, Twinkle there's only so much a person can do."

* * *

Sam wiped her mouth with the napkin, then offered Brooke a proposition, "How about if you clean up the dishes, I'll put Julie down for her nap?"

"Okay," Brooke grabbed at the offer before Sam could have a chance to rethink it. "Then I'll have a little time to look some things up on the internet…" the woman cleared her throat, "…for that…ah…new project I'll be undertaking."

"Sounds like a deal to me." Sam looked over at Julie.

"But I no wanta nap," the tyke protested.

"Come on, Sweetie," Sam got up from her chair and held her hand out to Julie. "Let's go and just close our eyes for a few minutes." She heard the sound of the doggie door as Mario stuck his head into the house. "Look, even Mario will join us." Sam turned to the dog, "Come on, Boy."

The dog looked to his mistress as Sam patted her hand against her leg, then scooted reluctantly across the room and under Sam's chair at the table. Learning his lesson once already, the dog laid down facing the baby and waited.

Julie crawled down from her chair and held onto Sam's hand as they made their way toward the hall. "Doggie…?"

Sam looked back at the cowering husky watching them as they walked away. "Come on, Mario. I'll protect you, you big chicken. We're all in this together."

The dog hesitated for a second then slowly rose and walked slightly behind and opposite the tot on Sam's other side, letting Sam's pace set his own.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Sam saw the strewn toilet paper streaming down the railing and stretching down the stairs. "We're going to have to get you to decorate for the next party, Julie. You seem to have a lot of experience with streamers." Sam laughed as she wound around the staircase viewing the carnage of the double roll.

Halfway up to the second floor, Julie stopped and cried out, "Teddy. I need Teddy."

Seeing that there was no way around it, Sam leaned over the railing and called out to Brooke, "Hey Hon, can you send Teddy up when you're done with the dishes?"

"No problem, Sam. One Teddy coming right up, as soon as I wipe off the counter."

Within minutes, Sam had Julie in bed with her shoes off. After a little urging, even Mario curled up on the bed. "Look we can lay down and all take a nap on this big bed." Sam petted the dog, as she watched the little girl latch onto her favorite blanket and settle into the fluffy, white comforter on Brooke's bed.

"Hey, Darlin'," Brooke stuck her head in the doorway, "I got the bear and poured Julie's leftover juice in this cup." Brooke lifted the cup as if she were giving a toast. "I thought she might like to drink it when she wakes up." Brooke entered the room and moved to Sam's side as she admired the bodies on the huge bed.

"Thanks, Dear." Sam took the cup and set it down on the nightstand. "I've got it covered. You can have a few minutes to yourself, if you'd like."

"You sure?" Brooke asked tentatively. "I can stay here with you." The tall woman leaned down to kiss Sam as Julie cuddled up to the blonde woman's body.

"Nope," Sam whispered. "It's a piece of cake. Even the dog will sleep."

"Okay, but call me if you need me. I love you."

Sam smiled and returned the kiss. "I think I'll just sit in that rocker and grab five minutes myself, once she falls asleep. Love you, too."

After Brooke left, the blonde remained on the bed just long enough to assure that Julie was asleep, then silently she crept off and settled into the rocker in the corner of the room. The steady rocking soon had the young woman on the verge of sleep when the tiny little voice asked its question.

"Sam? Is da baby gonna nap, too?"

"Huh…Oh, the baby…" Sam pulled herself back from the threshold of sleep. "Yeah, the baby will sleep too. Now, put your head down and we'll all sleep together."

There was another moment or two of silence then the next question was asked. "How does da baby know when to sleep?"

Sam opened one eye and checked on the tot, then seeing her still lying on the bed, the blonde answered. "When I'm real quiet, the baby knows to sleep. So let's be real quiet now." Sam brought her finger to her lips and whispered, "Shhhh…" She watched as Julie mimicked her, then grabbed on to her Teddy and laid her head down on Mario. Satisfied that all would be well, Sam closed her own eyes and quickly dozed off.

Lulled into the world of dreams, Sam easily relaxed and let images of Brooke and their someday family come floating through her mind. It was funny seeing the stages of their life that was yet to come with the nameless faces and loving hearts waiting to happen. As one dream ended, another began.

"ARF!"

Mario's surprised bark and the sound of a squeaking mattress startled Sam. Opening her eyes, the young woman saw Julie chewing on the husky's ear while she still hung onto her teddy bear. "JULIE, no."

Sam struggled to get out of the rocker as the slow motioned scene before her unfolded. She watched as the tot chopped down one more time on the scared dog's ear. Springing up to get away, Mario quickly circled the baby and came up on her other side. Lunging at the animal Julie giggled wildly, spurred on by the fast moving feet and whipping tail as the dog spun around, knocking the cup off the nightstand. The splattering liquid came to rest on the comforter of the bed and on to Teddy in Julie's hand. Julie quickly tossed Teddy aside and reached for the dog, causing the animal to change directions abruptly and scamper right through the stained area, spreading it even more across the white fabric.

Sam made it to the bed just in time to catch the tyke as she dove from the mattress after the frightened dog. Bringing the child up in her arms, Sam cuddled her to her chest as Julie let out a loud cry, her hands outstretched, reaching for the dog.

"Ah…Julie," Sam held the child tightly and tried to comfort her. "Doggie's ears aren't for chewing on."

The child turned her attention from the doorway where the dog had scooted out, to the bear in the middle of the bed. "Teddy."

Sam took the teddy and handed it to Julie, "There you go." She looked over at the clock on the nightstand and sighed. "Well, ten minutes was better than nothing." Gazing down at the growing stain on the comforter, Sam mumbled under her breath, "You had to give her grape juice didn't you, Brooke. Maybe if I throw this in right away, the stain won't set." She turned her face toward the tot, "Hey Munchkin, how about we go do some laundry?"

The child giggled and laughed, nodding her head as Sam stripped the soiled linen off the bed, then headed down the hall toward the stairs.

"What's the matter, Babe?" Brooke called out from her office on the second floor as Sam tried to sneak past it.

Startled at being caught, Sam moved into the doorway so that they could be seen. "We…ah…we thought that your spread needed to be cleaned." The blonde wrinkled her nose up and let out a nervous laugh, "You know, baby slobber and all." Sam winked at Brooke then asked, "What are you doing…playing games on the computer?"

Brooke turned the screen a little more in her direction. "Okay, thanks, Sam. I'm…ah…I'm just playing on the Internet. You know, looking at stuff."

"Oh, ah…if you see Mario, you might want to check out his ears for holes."

"Holes?"

"Yeah, he…ah…well, Julie…ah…" Sam shrugged, "…yeah, holes."

Brooke blinked as she looked first to Sam and then to her niece. "Do I even **want** to know?"

"No. Later Babe," Sam waved and started back down the hallway.

"Thanks, Darlin'." Brooke called out a little puzzled. "I'll keep an eye out for him."

* * *

Pushing open the door to the laundry, Sam carried her precious cargo inside the small room where she promptly reached over to the dial on the washer, setting it to the correct settings and water temperatures for the white comforter.

"Okay Sweetie," Sam set the child down on the dryer as she waited for the washer to fill, while she selected her cleaning elements from the shelf above. "We've got some laundry to do. Do you help your Mommy with the washing, Julie?" Sam watched as the tot shook her head. "No. Well, I guess I get to give you your first lesson then." Sam smiled, then touched the child on her nose with a finger. "You just watch me and you'll know all about getting your things nice and clean."

Big brown eyes watched Sam's every move as she selected the liquid soap and poured some directly on the stained comforter, rubbing it into the fabric with her two hands after she put the open bottle on the dryer next to Julie.

"See how we work the soap into a lather, Julie?" Sam smiled sweetly as she maneuvered the king-sized comforter into the top loading washer. _You had to give her grape juice, didn't you Brooke?_ She picked up the bottle and poured on some more soap. "Hmm…I'll have to remind Brooke that she needs more. This one only has a few more washings left."

"Good juice, Sam." The child nodded then giggled as she watched the woman intently. "Me like jape."

"Wait until you're older, I can almost assure you that after your first child rearing experience that you won't like grape juice any more." Sam reached for the stain spray now and went to work on the comforter once more. "Your Auntie Brooke is going to have a bird if she sees this," Sam muttered under her breath. The blonde looked over to the youngster and smiled at the cute image Julie was presenting with her teddy clutched so tightly in her hand. "You love that teddy, don't you?"

"Yeah…me wuv Teddy." The tot scrunched the bear into her neck and then kissed it on the head.

"Well, just remember, juice is good for you when it goes in your stomach, not on the things you love." Sam pushed the comforter all the way into the washer then turned to clean her hands in the laundry tub. "I'm not so sure that it's going to be any good for that comforter, though."

Julie pulled her teddy away from her body and looked at it. There on the legs were dark purple splatters of juice. Looking over to Sam and then to the detergent next to her, the tot imitated what she had just seen being done. Tipping over the bottle of detergent, she held her teddy over the opening of the washer and let the soap pour out onto his leg. Tiny little hands gently massaged the bear until white foam appeared and the teddy slipped out of the child's slippery hands. Julie picked up the bottle of soap and righted it, then reached down into the opening to retrieve her beloved bear just as Sam turned around.

"Hey, we can't play in that water, Julie." Sam held onto the tot and closed the lid to the washer. "You might fall in and then what would we tell your mommy?" Sam wiped Julie's suds-filled hands with the same towel she had just used. "There, all dry now." Sam winked at the child then continued, "You were such a good girl, sitting there watching me."

"I good girl," the child repeated and clapped her hands.

"You deserve a treat for that. Let's go see what we can find." Sam hoisted the child off the top of the dryer and placed her down on the floor.

"Julie big girl. Julie did laundry." The tot took off out the door and headed for the stairs.

Sam shook her head and laughed, "God, where do they get the energy?"

* * *

"Hey Hon," Sam poked her head into Brooke's office. "Julie was such a good girl with helping me do the laundry…" Sam saw the hurried movements of her lover as she quickly grabbed the mouse and minimized the site she was looking at. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"That's okay, Baby. You're not disturbing me." Brooke smiled and waved to her niece who was clinging onto Sam's leg.

"Can you watch your niece while I use the…ah..." Sam motioned to the bathroom.

Seeing Sam's need written in her eyes, Brooke nodded, "Sure, Darlin'."

"Thanks," Sam opened the door a little wider as she moved into the room, bringing Julie with her. "Here's a piece of candy for being such a big help and a big girl." The blonde looked down at Julie and winked before leaving.

"Hey Munchkin," Brooke reached out for the child and settled her up in her lap.

"Where's Sam going wid the baby?"

"Uhm…Sam…" Brooke smiled, "and the baby, are going to go to the potty."

Julie giggled and clapped her hands, first on her aunt and then turned to the computer keyboard on the desk. "Big girl potty…let's sing Aunt Bwooke."

"NO!" Brooke eyes widened in terror. "Sam doesn't want us to sing because…she uhm…" the woman thought for a moment, then grasped at the first thing that came to her mind. "We might wake the baby."

"Oh…" Julie put her finger to her lips and let out a long, "Shhhhhhhhh."

"Shh…" Brooke now mimicked her niece.

Eyeing the piece of candy on the desk, the small tyke wanted her treat. "Good girl tweat…candy, me need candy, Aunt Brooke…candy."

Brooke took the piece of candy from the desk and after unwrapping it, held it out to her niece. "Okay Julie, here's your big girl treat."

The child nodded her head and clapped wildly, turning to the screen, touching the keyboard as she took the piece of candy into her mouth. "What's dat?" She looked back to her aunt.

Brooke leaned out to look into the hallway, seeing the bathroom door still closed. She turned back to the computer and opened the site bringing the screen to life with color. "That's a computer, Munchkin, and this is Vermont."

"What's Vewmond?" Julie took the candy out of her mouth and offered it to her aunt.

"Ah…no thank you." Brooke pulled back from the offering. "Vermont is a place up North."

"Why?" She put the candy back into her mouth, then grabbed Brooke's sleeve with her sticky fingers. "What's Nowth?"

"North is…it's a far away place." Brooke stared at the screen.

"Oh." Julie turned to stare at the screen imitating her aunt. "Like Grammies' house?" She asked as she leaned into Brooke's chest, with drool running from her mouth and over her chin, dripping on the adult's clothing without her realizing it.

"Like your Daddy's Mommy?" Brooke felt the head nod against her. "Yeah."

"Why…" Julie tugged at Brooke's long hair. "Why you looking up nord…in vewmond?" She asked spitting out the piece of candy with her words and watched it land in Brooke's hair. She reached out to retrieve it only to have it squish out of her small hand and settled deeper into the cascading locks of her aunt.

"It's a surprise for someone." Brooke winked at her niece, and unthinkingly moved in to give her a touch on the nose with her own.

"Why?" Julie placed her sticky hands on Brooke's face and held it up against her.

Feeling the degree of stickiness, Brooke pulled her face away from the child's as Julie turned her attention back to the screen. Running her hand through her long hair, Brooke easily found the matted, sticky mess that the lost piece of candy was creating and pulled the morsel of sugar out of her hair. She sighed. After seeing strands of hair stuck to the candy, she tossed Julie's 'good girl' award into the wastebasket when Julie wasn't looking. "Hey Julie, why don't we go take a bath...hmmm?" Brooke grabbed the mouse and exited the Internet. "We can play in the water."

Julie put her finger on Brooke's nose and grabbed it. "Horsey ride, horsey ride," she nodded wildly.

"Okay, horsey ride it is." Brooke shifted the tyke up on to her shoulders and got up from the chair. She turned to exit the office just as Sam was on her way in. "Hey, Sam." The smile lit up Brooke's face, "This little girl is going to take a bath."

Sam looked up to see Julie grasping handfuls of hair in sticky little hands. "That might not be a bad idea for both of you."

"Yeah?" Brooke asked with a slightly seductive tone.

"Oh, don't go getting any ideas." Sam cautioned Brooke, "I'm not the one covered in stickiness."

The tall woman leaned in toward her lover's ear and whispered, "You could be, given a little time and some attention." Brooke kissed Sam's cheek for emphasis and then ran her tongue up the outside of Sam's ear.

Sam could feel the heat of a blush start in her chest and slowly spread toward her face. "Any more of that and I will be, Brooke Gordon." The blonde moved back and then in a surprise attack, kissed the taller woman's nose. "Mmm…peppermint?"

"You should know, you gave it to her." Brooke scowled.

"Hmm…" Sam sighed as she looked up to the gleeful child riding on Brooke's shoulders, then shook her head. "Better add candy to that growing list of what **not** to have around when we have kids."

Brooke nodded her head, bringing the sticky little hands right along with her, and sighed.

* * *

The brunette stood patiently outside her sister's house. There were signs of life in the house with a light on upstairs and the van still parked in the driveway. C.C. looked at her watch as she tried to remember her niece's schedule. "Yeah, three-thirty, this should be nap time. I'd better not ring that doorbell." Without any second thoughts, the young woman turned to her sister's security panel and punched in the code. Within seconds she heard the familiar sound of locks clicking, then C.C. carefully opened the door.

Venturing inside, the willowy woman stopped as she turned to close the door. Her view of the living room was enough to peak her curiosity as she saw one of the end table lamps on the floor surrounded by pillows and cushions all over the floor.

"God, you'd think someone was trying to be killed in here." The young woman left the door open as she investigated deeper into the room. "Well, at least it looks like they put up a good fight." C.C. picked up a pillow or two, throwing them back onto the couch.

After taking another couple of steps to reach the next pillow, C.C. noticed the newly decorated wall in the dining room. "What the…" she moved into the room to get a better look. "Oh my God." C.C.'s hand went to her mouth. "Brooke's not going to like that one bit. No wonder the house is so quiet. She's already killed her." The brunette walked over to the wall and touched it, confirming her suspicions. "Crayon." C.C. rolled her eyes and held her breath realizing that there had to be a massacre somewhere in the house.

Worried now, the brunette left the dining room and entered the hallway. She stood absolutely still for a moment as she tried to detect any signs of life coming from anywhere in the house. Her prayers were answered when she heard the sound of running water. She followed the noise into the kitchen.

C.C. stopped at the doorway to the kitchen and flicked on the light switch. The fluorescence that seemed to blind her for a split second now, showed the kitchen exactly as the woman had remembered it, neat and organized. There, sticking out of the garbage pail was the large, empty box of Cheerios. She started to walk into the room and she could hear the distinct sound of crunching every so often under her feet. C.C. let a smile come to her face, "Yeah, I bet Julie had a field day with that box of cereal." She could see it in her mind's eye, knowing how the small child had done it to C.C. on a few occasions while babysitting her niece. It was then that the warped mind of C.C.'s came up with the perfect name for this thriller she was living in. "The attack of the Oh's…" the brunette chuckled, "starring Brooke Loran as the evil godmother."

The sound of running water was louder as C.C. crossed the cereal dotted floor toward the laundry room. Looking over to the door, the brunette caught sight of the white mass of suds that were creeping out from under the door.

C.C.'s eyes widened and only one thought crossed her mind, "Ohmygod, they're washing her mouth out with soap." Rushing the door, C.C.'s mind raced with scenarios. "Brooke you can't do that…she didn't mean it. Hang on, Julie, I'll…" she latched onto the doorknob and threw open the door to see massive amounts of foam pouring out of the washer.

"What the…" C.C. looked first to one side, then to the other, sure that someone was in there, "…hell is going on here?" The brunette eyed the washer suspiciously as she moved closer to turn it off. "Julie?" she mumbled, then hurriedly opened the lid, swiping out huge handfuls of glistening bubbles from inside the washer until she could see better. Reaching down into the lukewarm water, C.C. prayed for the best. "Randi's going to kill us both. All I wanted to do was come over to mooch some dinner. Now **I'm **going to be blamed too."

Fishing her hand down through the murky red water, she latched onto something that felt vaguely like an arm and held her breath as she pulled it out. "Come on, girl, pull," she egged herself on as the heavy bulk she clung on to was not coming out easily. With her adrenaline pumping wildly, C.C. reached in with her other hand and pulled back with all her might again and again until there was a swooshing sound and the bulk in her hands came sloshing out of the cavern. The weight of the mass being much more then the woman could hold, C.C. lowered it onto the top of the dryer.

Surprised at her own strength but relieved that her struggle with the washer was over, C.C. frantically picked and poked at the pink mound dripping before her. Getting nowhere fast, the young woman did the only thing she could think of doing. She picked up the mound and flipped it to another side, placing it on the floor this time.

Wiping her hair out of her face, C.C. concentrated her gaze on the pile of material. There, plain as day, was the familiar red teddy bear lying amidst the wrapped layers of material. The brunette rolled her eyes at the sight. "Teddy," she mumbled as she breathed a sigh of relief, then extracted the bear from the swaddle of cloth and placed him into the dryer. She reached up to the control dial and turned it on to start the machine in motion.

"Now, what the heck is that thing?" C.C. pondered the pink mass on the floor. She was about to reach down and figure it out when the sound of youthful laughter came wafting into the room and was quickly followed by the sound of fast moving feet.

Delighted to hear sounds of life now emanating from her sister's house, C.C. stuck her head out of the laundry room door. The sight of the fast moving fur ball as Mario was rounding the kitchen doorway and slid across the now wet, slippery floor meant one thing in the young woman's mind. "Julie's here," she grinned and carefully headed for the stairway, as Mario escaped through his doggie door.

Standing at the bottom of the spiral staircase, C.C. admired the decorative but rather blandly colored streamers that dangled from the railing and stairs alike. The brunette scratched her head and slowly started up the stairs, wondering what shambles she would find there. Nearing the top of the stairs, C.C. called out her sister's and roomie's names, "Brooke…Sam…" She stopped to peer down the hallway when her eyes had reached that level. "What the hell…? Where are you two and what did Julie do to you?" Shaking her head at the mess of toilet paper everywhere, C.C. climbed the last few steps up until she was standing in the hallway.

The sound of gleeful laughter once again began and soon the naked little girl came squealing down the hall from the bathroom at the other end. Within seconds, Brooke emerged from the same door, her clothing wet and clinging to her, with soap bubbles in her hair.

C.C. eyed her sister and gave a little wave, "Hey Sis, did I come at a bad time?"

"No, just help me get her." Brooke darted off after Julie as she ran into another bedroom. "Julie come here. Look who came to say hello."

C.C. stood there as the toddler ran out the door and across the hall into the next room. She waited only a few seconds until her sister appeared again and taunted her. "What's the matter, can't handle a three year old?"

Brooke stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned toward her sister. "Why you…" she went to take a step forward when, like a flash of lightning, Julie came out of the room and ran right between Brooke's long legs, propelling herself into C.C.'s arms.

"Hi Aunt C.C." Julie smiled up at her aunt.

"Hey Sweetums, how you doing?" The brunette laughed with her niece.

"Me good. I playing with the baby."

"Baby?" C.C. mumbled, then looked over to her sister. "Who else are you watching?"

"No one else, just Julie," Brooke raised a lone, dark eyebrow in her sister's direction.

"Then, what baby is she talking about?"

As if right on cue, Sam emerged from the bathroom and stepped into the hall. "My baby, that's who."

C.C.'s mouth gapped open as she looked from her sister and then to Sam.

"Sam's gonna have a baby for me to pway wif…" Julie eagerly announced, "…by next Danksgiving just like Aunt Tehwi."

Sam moved up along side of Brooke as she tried to explain. "Ah…C.C. she thinks that…" she followed C.C.'s eyes as they moved to Brooke.

Not knowing what else to do, Brooke merely offered a weak smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"I got to help wif da name." Julie tugged on C.C.'s shirt. "It's a girl."

The brunette's eyes lit up as she slowly walked down the hall toward her sister. The woman looked into her sister's eyes as she mumbled, letting it sink into her head, "So that's what all those talks were about in the den yesterday." The woman's face turned to pure elation as she let out a yell and raised her hand into the air. "Wahoo! You stud muffin you." C.C. slapped Brooke on the back producing a wet, sopping sound. She beamed a smile at Sam and then grabbed onto the tot and danced up and down the hallway with her singing out, "I'm in the money, I'm in the money."

Brooke rolled her eyes at her youngest sister's antics. "Hey Sam, remember that name we discussed?" She looked over to the blonde as she nodded. "Maybe that was a bad idea."

"Chastity Loran?"

Brooke shook her head, "No, Darlin', the nickname."

"Oh, Chase," Sam said the name loud enough for C.C. to hear and giggled at the look on the woman's face when she turned toward them, almost dumfounded.

"Hey, what's wrong with Chase?" Then the brunette realized what they were talking about. "You gonna name the kid after me? I'm honored, after all I did match you two up, you know."

"Sam, look how swollen her head is now," Brooke motioned to C.C. "How do you think she'll be when we actually do name our daughter after her?"

The blonde studied her roomie for second before answering, " Oh, I don't know, it might bring her down to earth being a…godmother and all."

"Hmm…after the day we've had, maybe it's not such a good idea after all," Brooke scratched her cheek while she watched C.C.'s reaction.

"Just think of it Brooke, she could watch lil' Chase when we want to do some shopping." Sam looked at her lover, "Think of all the fun she'll have." The teasing was done and Sam knew it. Suddenly reality struck her in the face. "I can't believe we thought that we could handle a three year old for more than an hour."

It had Brooke's full attention as she thought about the idea. "I don't know, Sam." Brooke watched as the blonde sank to the floor with her back up against the wall.

"I'm worn out," Sam raised her head to look up at Brooke. "…how about you?"

Brooke dropped to her knees and then sat on the floor next to Sam. "I'll admit it, I'm wiped." The woman shook her head. "And to think, we were actually considering having one of our own?" The tall woman's shoulders slumped, "Maybe not, Sam."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Sam leaned her head into Brooke's shoulder, "Maybe we need to really think about it some more."

The dark-haired woman left out a long sigh. "Better yet…how about we **don't** think about it?"

Sam glanced up at her lover. "You serious about that?"

"I don't know." Brooke made a face, "What do you think about it? I keep thinking that this was one day. We're talking about the rest of our lives."

The blonde took in a deep breath and gave it a thought. "I…I think you're right." Sam left out a long sigh. "Maybe we're just not cut out to be parents."

"Maybe." Brooke offered a weak smile and sighed.

"I'm okay with it if you are." Sam patted Brooke's hand, then rubbed it trying to soothe any hurt the woman was feeling. "We can always be great aunts."

"That sounds like a good enough plan."

"Okay," green eyes looked up into blue. "Then we agree to not think about it for a long time…right?"

"Yeah," Brooke nodded her head.

C.C. watched the two women in her life that she wanted nothing but happiness for, sink into the valley of a depression. The brunette whispered softly into Julie's ear, then squatted down to the floor, letting Julie easily wiggle out of her arms.

Silently, the three year old moved across the hallway and climbed into Sam's lap. "Sam?" Big brown eyes looked up to the blonde.

"Yeah, Munchkin?"

"I sweepy," the tiny voice said, "Can I take a nap with you and da baby?"

Sam looked over to Brooke as she bit on her lip.

"Sam, da baby can be my new Teddy," Julie continued to explain.

"What happened to your old teddy bear?" Sam asked softly, trying to understand.

"E dook a baf."

"A bath..." she looked puzzled at the tyke. "Where? He wasn't in the tub with you."

"I pud him in da big square tub downstairs."

From across the hallway, C.C. offered her expertise. "Ah…I think I can answer that one."

"I do good londwy." Julie proclaimed. "Teddy dake a baf."

Sam sat upright now, looking intently at the child in her lap, "Jeez, don't tell me you put that bear in with Aunt Brooke's spread."

Julie smiled radiantly and laughed out, "I wuv you, Sam."

Sam closed her eyes and imagined the red teddy bear in the washer with the white comforter, then sank back against the wall, feeling a little nauseous.

Brooke glanced first at Sam and her niece, then over at C.C. Seeing her sister lean forward in a manner that suggested that the woman had something she wanted to ask, Brooke simply challenged her with, "Yes?"

Trying hard not to laugh, C.C. fought the smile that was tugging at her lips. "Ah…Brooke?" The brunette watched as two blue eyes raised to her brown. "Since when do you have pink spreads on your bed?" C.C. watched as her sister just slowly bounced her own head off the wall.

* * *

Brooke came back in from the driveway, closing the door behind her.

She stood looking in at the little family grouping on the couch. Warm feelings enveloped her and she couldn't help but smile, although deep in her heart she felt a real sadness that it might never be hers to have. Crossing the room, she agilely stepped over the sleeping dog, ran her hand through Julie's brown hair as she sat mesmerized by the T.V., then sat down on the couch next to Sam.

"So, C.C.'s not going to stick around for the pizza?" Sam asked softly.

"No, she said that she had had enough excitement for one day. Remind me to thank her for watching Julie so that we could get out of those wet clothes and take a shower before Randi comes."

"Hmm…" Sam looked at the tot as she still clutched onto the teddy bear that was now slightly faded but at least clean. "Julie, can I get you something to drink?"

"Hey," Brooke grabbed the blonde's arm. "You're not leaving me to suffer this purple beast by myself," referring to the popular children's programming that was on. "I'm almost praying for the commercials to start."

"At least she's quiet." Sam looked down to Julie, "although…mesmerized is more like it.

"Hmm…" Brooke eyed the T.V. suspiciously. "Do you think they're running subliminal programming? I swear... Barney must be the spawn of Satan. It's like a mass cult."

"I wonder why they picked purple for him?" Sam's face took on a devilish appearance. "I wonder if he likes Kool-Aid," the blonde winked at Brooke.

"Well, I could handle watching the Smurfs, even though Smurfette was a hussy."

"Hussy?" Sam looked at Brooke strangely. "She was cute... the only woman, but cute." Sam giggled, "Guess we knew **her** orientation."

Brooke chuckled, "Who else was there?"

"Shh…" Sam laughed at Brooke's observation, noticing the gentle rocking motion of Julie in time to the irritating music on the screen. Sam looked to see the older woman cringing.

Just then, Julie turned from the T.V. and asked, "Aunt Bwooke can you sing me that song next time I go potty?" She looked up and batted her big, brown eyes.

Stifling a snarl, Brooke mustered out a very definite, "Uh…we'll see, maybe."

Sam laughed as she watched the tyke go from asking the question to staring back at the screen, within seconds, with a nod of her head. "Well, at least we know she's still in there."

"God, think about it Sam, if we were to have kids, **this **is what we'd have to deal with."

The young woman laughed, "Julie do you want some more juice?" Sam watched as the tiny head bobbed up and down. "Okay, I'll get you a nice big glass of it."

"Sam…" Brooke looked over to her lover, "That was mean." Brooke hid her head in her hands, "Oh God, that means she'll have to…"

"I know," the blonde smiled cutely, then stuck out her tongue at the older woman.

"Hey you…"

"Yes?"

The dark-haired woman pulled Sam closer to her and whispered, "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to stick out your tongue, unless you plan to use it?"

The feisty blonde wet her lips seductively and smiled, "Oh, but I do," she winked, "…only later. I'm just getting it limbered up now."

Brooke gazed in a trance-like state as Sam walked out of the room. Slowly, she was able to shake the images from her head and called out to the woman in the kitchen. "Don't give her any grape. I've got white carpeting in this room and I want to keep it that way."

The most dreaded time of any child's programming was happening now, the commercials. Dreaded for the adults, that is. Turning her attention back to the small child viewing the show, Brooke either nodded unknowingly or shook her head out of sheer shock at what Julie was asking for.

"I need dat…Aunt Bwooke," the tyke blurted out with every commercial that came on. "Me want…" she nodded her head expressing her desire with each new toy that was shown, whether she knew what it was or not.

In Brooke's ancient mind, the child's voice sounded almost like an antique stuck record, playing over and over again, the same piece of recorded verbiage and never moving on. _I need dat…I need dat…I need dat…I need dat. _

The dark-haired woman looked down at her watch. "Hmm…only five minutes and I think we've seen just about twenty commercials. That man who thought up these quick clips must have been a marketing genius," she muttered under her breath as Sam walked back into the room.

The blonde took note of what was transpiring after only two or three different commercials. "Here you go Julie, a nice cup of **water** for you." She looked over to Brooke and received a smile as she sat down next to the woman. "My mind would be mush by the time the kid hits three or four if I was listening to all that," she pointed to the commercial and the behavior that it elicited. "How do parents do it?"

"I don't know." Brooke shook her head, "God, I have so much more respect for Mom and Dad now."

Sam sank into the couch and leaned her head on Brooke's shoulder. "You wonder why they need vitamins now."

"That's because the kids need them," she smirked, "Then parents need them to keep up." Brooke kissed the top of Sam's head as she wrapped her arm around the woman's shoulders.

"No, silly, I mean your mom and dad. What is that stuff they take?"

Sam paused as she gave Brooke's thigh a playful slap.

"I don't know? Why did you smack me?" Brooke poked out her lower lip.

"Sorry Hon, I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed at the prospects of parenthood." Sam sighed, "Maybe even a little bummed at not having a family with you. It was kind of nice thinking about having kids with you."

Brooke looked over at the woman next to her, "Sam…do you really want a baby?" She gazed lovingly into sad, green eyes and the answer was there for her to see. Each woman wanted to voice their thoughts but content to let the silent communication say what was in their hearts. The pull of their love was more than either could resist and before either knew it they were headed for a kiss.

"Aunt Bwooke…I need…" the little voice grew louder as the small hands started to pat on the older woman's leg. "Aunt Bwooooooke…I need da go potty…**NOW**."

Blue eyes shot open as she quickly dissolved the brief moment of bliss. Brooke turned to see her niece dancing and making faces as she patted at the jean covered leg.

"Me got da go."

After a hurried look to Sam, Brooke sprang into action. "Oh God, Munchkin." She swept the tot up into her arms and started to head to the closest bathroom. Making her way across the room she stopped at the door and looked back at Sam. As if practiced for hours in unison, they both spoke the word as they shook their heads, "NO!"

Sam chuckled as she heard her long-legged friend taking the stairs two at a time to get to her destination faster. She sighed when the hurried verses of the potty song came floating down from the second floor. "Well, I guess that says it all." The blonde snuggled into the couch and looked down at her stomach as she gave it a gentle rub with her hand. "Maybe someday, Chastity Loran…but not just yet."

* * *

Finishing the last bit of her pizza, Sam leaned on her arm as she rested it on the tabletop. "God, I feel like an encyclopedia, don't you?"

"Yes," Brooke had learned quickly to keep her answers simple. She looked down when she felt her sleeve being tugged on.

"Aunt Bwooke, why does the T.V. come on?"

"Because we hit the power button." She smiled at her niece, then looked up to Sam, "Care for another?" She held out the last two pieces of pizza from the cardboard box.

"Why?" Julie tugged at Brooke's sleeve again.

"To turn on the T.V." Brooke glanced back at Sam to see her shaking her head.

"But why?"

"Because you wanted to watch it," Brooke tried to reason with the child.

Julie listened carefully, then looked up, first at Sam, then back to Brooke, "Why?"

Taking in a deep breath, then slowly letting it out, Brooke answered her niece. "Because you wanted to watch Barney."

"Oh," Julie looked pensive for a moment, then reached up and tugged at the woman's sleeve another time. "Why?"

"Because you like Barney." Brooke rolled her eyes, "God knows why you like that purple beast, but you do."

Sam could see the next round of the same question coming and tried to head it off, "Because we thought you wanted to, that's why." The blonde reached across the table and held onto her lover's hand. "Brooke, we're not getting anywhere with this. Can't you see it?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"So why are you feeding into it?" Sam saw a lone, dark eyebrow rise slowly on Brooke's forehead. She turned to Julie and got down on to her level. "Julie, when you ask your mommy why... what does she tell you?"

The child made a face and held her hands up in the air, "I dunno...it pends"

"Depends on what, Baby?" Sam's own frustration was beginning to show.

"I dunno..." Julie looked up with innocent, brown eyes and asked, "Why?"

The blonde sat back up in the chair and rolled her eyes as she slowly shook her head. "Definitely not going to happen Brooke, not in a million years. Tonight we take back that wish."

"Deal," Brooke hurriedly agreed. There was a moment of silence before blue eyes looked over to Sam. "Wait a minute…you mean you actually wished for it too?"

Sam looked wearily at Brooke, "What do you think?"

They locked gazes for a moment, then Brooke softly sighed, "Oh."

* * *

The faint sound of the doorbell ringing brought Brooke's mind to the present. She thought she had only dozed off for a few minutes as the three spent the last part of their day together on the couch, waiting for Julie's parent's to arrive. Casting a roving eye to the bodies on her left, Brooke smiled at the sight of Julie curled up sweetly with her teddy bear in one hand and Sam's shirt in the other.

The tall woman stretched as she wiped the sleep from her eyes, "Sam…I think they're here." Brooke watched as Sam opened a struggling eyelid and nodded.

"DING- DING- DING!" The ringing was much more insistent this time.

Brooke sat bolt upright. "Ugh…she'll wake up." The tall woman moved as fast as she could to stop the bell from sounding again. Reaching the door, she quickly punched in the security code and pulled open the door. "Oh, thank God it's you. Come on in." She motioned for her sister to follow her.

"Hey Sis. What's up?" Randi laughed seeing that it definitely wasn't the same confident woman she had known all of her life. The lawyer took a wide sweep of the area with her eyes as she followed her sister into the living room. "You finally wore her out, huh?" Randi motioned to the two figures on the couch. "Did she give you any trouble?"

"Not much." Brooke stretched her sore muscles and winced, "The munchkin just fell asleep about..." she looked down at her watch, "…half an hour ago."

Brian entered the room right behind Randi, but kept walking through until he came to the dining room door and looked around in the dim light that filtered into the room. "Damn, Brooke, what happened to your house?"

"Your daughter, Brian." Brooke motioned to the two chairs in the living room, "Have a seat, guys. I'll get her bag."

Brian smiled and chuckled. "You mean…bags, don't you?" He watched as Brooke made a face and headed for the stairs.

"So, Sam..." Randi looked over to the woman that her daughter was enthralled with, "How'd everything go?"

"We…we had fun, Randi." Sam politely smiled, not really wanting to go into details. Julie started to wake from her short nap. "Hey Sweetie, look who's here." The blonde caught the child's attention and pointed over to her parents.

"Daddy…" the smile on her face glowed brightly as she slid down from the couch and scurried toward her father. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hey Princess, how's my girl?" Brian picked up his daughter and hugged her tight.

"Good, Sam's been letting me pway wif da baby."

"Baby?" Brian knitted his brows and looked over to Sam.

"She's still on that baby kick..eh?" Randi asked curiously.

The blonde sighed, "Yes...just play along. She seems to think I'll have a playmate for her for next Thanksgiving dinner."

Brooke rounded the doorway into the living room, placing the assorted bags, boxes, and favorite blanket down by the outside door. "There you go," she turned to see Julie wide-awake and moving toward her, out of her father's arms. "God, she's awake?" Brooke quickly stepped over and hid behind Sam.

"You big coward," Sam teased the tall woman behind her, "don't go hiding now."

Brooke leaned in and whispered into Sam's ear, "No babies."

"Me wanna play wif baby."

"Honey, the baby's been awake for a long time now. She's gonna have to sleep for a looooooooooooong time," Sam drew out the word. "She may not even wake up for next thanksgiving."

"Dat's not what the wittle girl star said." Julie put her hands on her hips. "She gonna come say hi soon."

Sam cringed as she mumbled to the woman behind her, "Remind me to shoot that star."

"I gonna wish on it ehwee night..." Julie turned to look at her parents, "Mommy and Daddy will help."

Brooke leaned in to Sam's ear and repeated her words, "No babies."

The blonde turned her head and totally agreed with her lover, "Damn right," she said under her breath, then turned to smile at Randi and Brian. "Sorry."

"Well, come on, Princess." Brain held his hand out to his daughter. "Let's get home so Aunt Brooke and Sam can...uh...

"Find da baby?" The tyke asked.

Randi watched as the smile came to her husband's face, "Don't even go there. I'm sure that they're not up to it, just like you never seem to be after a day with Julie."

"Oh God," Brooke buried her head into Sam's shoulder at the thought.

Sam patted the woman's head. "Remember **that** for future planning, Love."

"But I wanna stay wif Sam." Julie poked her lower lip out and started to pout. She looked up to Sam as the tears began to flow.

The blonde rolled her eyes as she knelt down to reason with the child. "What's the matter, Sweetie?"

"I wanna stay wif you and Aunt Bwooke. I no wanna go." She sobbed, "I pwomise no watch Barney."

"But your Mommy and Daddy need you," Sam looked to Randi for help.

Brooke knelt down next to her lover. "It's okay, Julie. Sam and I will come see you soon."

"You will…weally?" Brown eyes were filled with hope as she looked up to her aunt.

"Sure we will." Brooke nodded.

Julie looked over to Sam, "Pwomise?"

Sam looked over to Brooke and took her hand. "Yeah, Julie, together we will. We promise."

Randi moved closer to her daughter, "Julie, please come home with Daddy and me. You don't want Daddy to cry now, do you?"

On cue, Brian buried his face in his hands and pretended to cry.

"But I like it here. I **love** Aunt Bwooke." Julie's attention was captured by the sound of sniffing and whimpers that came from her father. "Don't cry Daddy, I come visit you."

"See Julie? We don't want Daddy to cry. I know you love your Aunt Brooke." Randi got down on one knee next to her child. "She loves you, too."

"And Sam and da baby." Julie wasn't sure where to look now as she moved her head back and forth from one adult to the other.

More determined than ever, Randi kept working on her daughter. "But Daddy wants you to come live with him and Mommy. Besides..." the lawyer waited until she had the child's attention, "…all of your toys are there."

"Toys…my toys?" she said rather surprised.

"Yep, all your toys."

Sam leaned in and whispered, "Hey, how about if you go take care of your toys and next time, we'll come visit you?" Sam didn't budge when she heard Brooke mutter under her breath. "Please, please, say yes." The tall woman looked to the heavens and crossed her fingers as she covered all her bases.

After giving it a moment of thought, Julie nodded her head, "Otay." She ran over to her father and took hold of his hand, "Come on, Daddy…let's go pway."

Relieved by the tot's decision, two pairs of eyes met as a silent prayer of thanksgiving was sent on its way.

Randi stood up and winked at her sister, "We'd better get going before she changes her mind." She chuckled to herself, "I think you two have better things to be doing right now then taking care of child for the next couple of days."

"Thanks, Randi." Brooke nodded at the thought as she stood up. Walking her sister to the door, she held tightly onto Sam's hand.

"Well, thanks for the day of shopping. Remind me to do the same for you when you have kids." With the ease of a veteran, the lawyer grabbed the assortment of bags and boxes from the floor and headed out the door that her husband held open. "I'll call you next week, Brooke, maybe we can have lunch."

"Hey, Brian." Brooke waited for the man to turn around. "I think you might need these." She dropped the keys to the van into his waiting hand.

"Oh yeah," Brian laughed, "I guess you want your keys back, too." He reached into his pocket and pulled them out. "Thanks for letting me remember what it felt like before the kids." He winked at his sister-n-law and tossed her set back.

Brooke stood out on the porch with Sam neatly tucked under her arm as they watched the trio head toward their van. When they were almost to the passenger door, Julie turned around and raced back toward the house. Brooke could feel both of their bodies stiffen.

"Sam…Sam…" little arms reached up for the woman to lift her up.

The blonde exchanged glances with her lover, then reached down to lift the child into her arms. "What's up, Sweetie?"

"Bye, Sam, I wuv you."

The young woman bit her lip as the start of a tear formed in her eye, "I love you, too Julie.  
"I pwomise to leave Teddy at home next time."

Sam smiled at the child's sincerity, "Okay, Sweetums, next time." Sam winked, then gave Julie a hug. After a few seconds, Sam looked into the youngster's face, "Whatcha looking at Babe?" Sam turned to see Julie's outstretched hand toward Brooke, "Oh, your big playmate, huh?" She stepped closer to her lover as Brooke wrapped her arms around them both.

"I wuv you Aunt Bwooke. I sorry I turn dat banket pink. It was Teddy's fault, he needed a bath."

"It's okay, Angel. I love you, too." Brooke smiled down at her niece as she felt the little arms wrap around her neck in a hug.

"Sam, can you tell da baby bye when she wakes up?" Julie looked back at the blonde.

The woman smiled as she looked up to Brooke then back to Julie and nodded, "Yes, I'll tell the baby when she wakes up."

"Julie…" Randi called out. "Time to go."

"Okay, Mommy." The tot turned back to her babysitters, "I godda go now. I wuv you." Julie gave each woman a very wet kiss and hugged each one again before leaving.

"Love you, Pumpkin." Sam kissed the tyke and placed her feet back on the ground. "You be careful."

Julie nodded, then took off down the driveway, "Coming, Mommy."

Sam watched as the child ran toward the van. Both women stood mesmerized as they watched Brian put the child into her car seat and the van slowly pulled away.

Brooke leaned her arm against the doorframe and then put her head against it. Together they each waved as the van drove off.

The young woman tightened her hold on her lover's waist as they both sighed in unison.

"Well, it's over." Brooke wrapped her arm around Sam's shoulder and leaned into her as the taillights of the van disappeared from sight.

"Yep." Sam looked up into Brooke's eyes.

"She's gone."

"Yeah, the house is quiet again." Sam watched as Brooke moved away from her, shoving both hands into her front jeans pockets. Then she leaned back against the door.

"Yeah," Brooke left out a disgusted sigh. "So…"

Sam studied her lover for a moment, then looked deep inside of herself, at her own feelings of loss. It seemed pretty evident as to why. The blonde walked over to Brooke and gave her a little nudge. "So…when do you want to start?"

Blue eyes lifted as Brooke looked into Sam's face. Seeing the hopeful expression on the woman's face was all that the musician needed to smile.

* * *

Lyrics from this installment are "Road Of A Thousand Dreams" written by Steve Brown


	18. Ch18 The Look Of Love

"...You give me strength to Crush, crumble anything... Break down any steel door, see through every sting... "

* * *

**The Look of Love. **

Nimble fingers moved over the keys as Brooke typed out her inquiry. When the sound of the pecking finally stopped, the dark-haired woman sat there, skimming over the content again. Allowing her mind to wander, Brooke was soon immersed in her thoughts about what the future would hold. The musician remained in that dream world for a few moments, until the pain from biting her lower lip brought her back to the screen before her. She read through it very quickly once more, then deciding that she was satisfied with what she had written. The woman nodded, confirming her commitment to her plan. With the stroke of one key, the E-mail was sent off to numerous businesses as blind copies.

Delighted with herself, Brooke pushed the keyboard back under her desk. Moving closer to the screen, she maximized her favorite window and sighed. "Yep, it may not be the whole kit and caboodle but it's the closest that I'm gonna get. I'll accept that if everyone else will." She shook her head, chastising herself. _Like I have the deciding vote here. Yeah, right. _

The overpowering urge to lay her eyes on the one person in the whole world that could make all her dreams come true forced Brooke from her chair and across the hall to where Sam was napping. The tall woman stood in the doorway for a moment or two while her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit bedroom. The features of her lover were barely visible in the light cast by the lone candle burning on the nightstand, but it was enough for Brooke's body to start reacting.

Whether it was just her nature to be so intense with her convictions or the pull that the small blonde had over her, it didn't matter. What did matter was that Brooke knew how deeply she needed Sam's love. Just thinking that there could ever be a time that they may not be together nearly brought the musician's world crashing down around her. She could feel her chest tightening, her lungs gasping for air, and the unbearable feeling of emptiness sweeping over her just thinking about it. If at any time in her life she had considered herself as strong, independent, and not needing of anything, it wasn't now. This long Thanksgiving weekend had proven that to her in more ways than she cared to deal with.

Her mind raced over the last few days, picking out highlights of the events that had taken place.

"_I…I thought it would be nice, you know…to have my parents meet your Aunt." Brooke held on to Sam's hand, "I figured since all my sisters know, we might as well make it a bit more official and let the families meet." Brooke let Sam's hand slip from her own as she hopped up onto the counter, then sat with her arms braced on the edge, looking down at her legs swinging back and forth. The tall woman grew very quiet for a moment, then let her eyes roam around the room. "You know…maybe tell Dad about us." Blue eyes glanced briefly in Sam's direction. "What do ya say?" _

"_I guess I just never thought that we'd be doing this. I mean…" Sam's smile got bigger, realizing how good it felt to have someone in her life. "It feels kind of nice to be out in the open about our relationship." _

_The taller woman drew Sam into an embrace and kissed the top of her blonde head. "Yes, it does." Brooke laid her cheek against Sam's head and they stood there for several minutes, enjoying the feeling of love that surrounded them. _

"_Do you think he'll still like me...I mean...after he knows?" Sam's shyness was evident. _

"_Are you kidding?" Brooke's face broke into a beaming smile. "He'll absolutely love you." _

The tall woman stood gazing at Sam and nodded her head as she muttered softly under her breath, "And you were worried. I knew he'd love you." Brooke smiled as she remembered her father's concern for her happiness and his round about way of talking to her.

"_Your mother seems to think that I need to talk to you, Brooke." Henry swiveled his chair to face her. "So, how's life lately?" _

"_Life..." Brooke smiled, "Life is wonderful." _

"_And work…Is your company doing alright?" He asked, studying her closely. _

"_Work is great. In fact, Peter starts working for me after the first of the month." _

"_So, what's up with you doing all this…" Henry looked for the right word to use, "…stuff," he coughed, "for C.C.'s roommate?" _

_Brooke sat up, looking rather perplexed, "Stuff? What stuff? Do you mean the birthday party?" _

"_Yes, the party at your house, the band coming together, all the running around to take her places. Those things…and well, like today." _

"_Today…" Brooke thought for a moment, "Today is not for her, Dad. Today is actually for me." _

"_Where are you going here, Brooke? How is today for you?" _

"_Dad," Brooke leaned forward in her seat, "I love her and she loves me." _

Brooke's thoughts fast forwarded to the Thanksgiving dinner and the impression that she believed cemented in everyone's mind how they would view the newly proclaimed couple from that moment on.

_Julie knelt in Sam's lap and got right up into Brooke's face, her hands resting on her hips. "Do you like her?" _

_Brooke spoke without hesitation, "Yes, a lot." _

_The tot turned her face toward Sam, and leaned in to touch their foreheads together. "Do you like her?" Julie pointed to her Aunt Brooke. _

The dark-haired woman looked down at her plate, not wanting to put Sam in an uncomfortable position when she realized that everyone else's eyes were riveted on the blonde.

"_Well, yes…but…" Sam looked away from Julie and let her gaze fall on the woman beside her. "I more than like her. I love her." _

_Hearing the words, Brooke slowly raised her head and looked over to Sam with a smile on her face. "And I love Sam, Julie." _

_Sam reached her hand over to Brooke's and held on to it tightly. "There's a big difference between liking and loving, Julie. In loving, you do it with your whole body and soul...not just words." _

Brooke quickly fast forwarded to her reply and came away with that same tingling, yet self-satisfying feeling that had enveloped both her body and soul that evening.

"_She's right, Julie. It's more than just being around someone for a short time. It's a lifetime commitment. One that you'd willingly make and never look back on with regret." Brooke's gaze that had started out on her niece now ended staring into the inviting green eyes of her lover. "And I love Sam with my whole body, heart, and soul. There's never another that I'd want, or would need to make my world complete." _

The warmth of that moment spread through Brooke's body again, just like she knew it would every time she bought it back to her mind. There was something special about that brief period of time. Deep in her heart, the dark-haired woman knew that their love had been declared in no uncertain terms to all whom had been present. _God, Sam…what I wouldn't give to be the ice cream in your bowl for the rest of my soul's lifetimes. _

Veiled in the shadows of the doorway, Brooke listened to the rhythm of Sam's breathing as she slept. It was as soothing to the tall woman's soul as was the toast that her father had made at the dinner.

_In the moment of silence that loomed over the room, Henry rose to the occasion as he cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to himself. "I propose a toast." He raised his glass, then looked to Terri and Rick. "To new life…" he turned to Brooke and Sam, holding his glass up to them, "…to new love. May our family grow bigger and thankful for the love that a child..." Henry let out a chuckle, then corrected himself, "Well, actually **two children** have shown us here tonight." _

Feeling the moisture gathering in her eyes, the musician wiped them before the drops could form. _God, that meant so much to me. I bet they were all thinking that he was referring to Julie and Terri's unborn child._ Brooke's mind played back the scene that happened right after everyone started to spread the toast through out the table.

After offering up the toast and listening to the youngest member of the assembled family, Henry raised the wineglass to his own lips and drank a sip before turning to look at his wife. Leaning down, he bestowed a delicate kiss on her cheek. The look of love twinkled in their eyes as they glanced first to each other, then out over the people gathered at the table. As if planned, the couple left their seats and moved around the table, smiling readily at their gathered family members and nodding to friends.

_Brooke was the first to feel the touch of her father's hand on her shoulder and turned to look at the man. He leaned in to her and whispered. "I can see that love you were talking about." His eyes glanced lovingly toward Sam. "Thank you for sharing it with all of us." _

_Before the woman could do anything more than smile subtly and nod, her father's hand slipped from her shoulder as he continued around the table to where Terri was standing. Brooke watched her father as he duplicated the same touch with his hand on Terri's shoulder and leaned in to whisper softly so no one else would hear. Again, he didn't wait for a reply, but continued on back toward his seat. Terri seemed to glow when she leaned in, resting her head on Rick's shoulder, her hand gently resting on her abdomen. _

_The rush of warmth that flowed through Brooke's body was unbelievable as she felt small, delicate fingers lacing into hers. Their shared glance was enough for both as Brooke lightly squeezed Sam's hand in hers. This Thanksgiving was truly special, and Brooke readily earmarked it for a special place in her memory. _

Brooke took in a deep breath and resigned herself to working on things that were closer at hand, in this lifetime to be exact. She took a lingering look at the blonde nestled sweetly on the bed with the afghan thrown over her, then silently closed the door and moved back across the hall to her office.

Settling into her high-backed leather chair, Brooke retrieved the phone number of her long-time friend and set her call in motion. She looked down at her watch with the first sound of ringing. "Hmm…She's young, she should still be up," Brooke mumbled when she considered the time. The ringing continued until the phone was picked up.

"Humphreys' here. Whatcha want?" The woman's voice sounded distracted.

"Nice to talk to you, too." Brooke paused for a few seconds before greeting her friend in her usual manner. "What's up, Janet?"

"Brooke?" The woman sounded surprised, "Hey, don't tell me that it's time to celebrate again?" There was the sound of muffled laughter. "How old are we this year?"

"Well, we're going to be thirty-one, but who's counting."

"I am for one, or did you forget that we're the same age?" Janet paused then sounded a little puzzled. "Hey, wait a minute. We just did that a couple of months ago." The sound of pages flipping wildly came over the phone. "Yeah, we did," the woman chuckled, "in June."

The dark-haired woman joined in the laughter. "And they told me you were losing it," she teased.

"So why the call?" Janet paused before she did a little teasing of her own. "What's the matter, no big stars to promote or did you just want to harass someone and my name was next on your list?"

"Well…" Brooke cleared her throat. "I know that we haven't talked for a while, so I thought I'd give my longest living, best buddy a call and invite her out for lunch." Brooke paused for a moment. "So, how about it?"

"Lunch, huh?" There was silence on the other end. "Why do I think there's something else?"

Brooke could almost hear the wheels beginning to turn in Janet's mind and spoke up rather hurriedly to prevent them from continuing to grind away. "You mean that you actually want a reason for me spending my time and money on you? Janet, I thought we were long past that point."

"Oh, so you're buying? You know us professors don't make the money you executives do." Janet readily chuckled, "For you Brooke, any time…as long as you're the one paying. So when and where?"

"Well, let's make it easy on you. I have no real set schedule. When are you free?" Brooke tried to act nonchalant about the whole idea.

"Yeah, rub it in," Janet laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, it's not you that has to babysit some of these groups at three in the morning when their buses break down in between gigs." Brooke turned serious. "So, how about tomorrow? I'll even come pick you up on the campus. What do you say…it will add some sparkle to your drab Monday routine?"

"You'll be in town on Monday…tomorrow? What's the occasion?"

"What do you mean? The campus is only an hour away," Brooke rebuked.

"Come on, Brooke. I know you and that's a big chunk out of the middle of a workday."

"So?" Brooke paused for a moment. "What'll it be…yes or no?"

"Hey, I'm not refusing." Janet was quick to point out. "Yes, come get me at the campus."

"Okay, what time?"

"Hmm…would one o'clock be too late for you? I have class until then."

"Nope, that'll be just fine." Brooke smiled as she made a mental note for herself.

"Okay, I'll see you then, Brooke."

"Thanks, Janet. See you." Brooke pulled the phone from her ear and then thinking of something, yelled out. "Hey, don't hang up."

"Yeah?"

"Where do you want me to meet you?"

Janet chuckled, "Good thinking Brooke, you still remember what happened last time, eh?"

"How could I forget sitting through a boring lecture on Quantum Physics waiting for you to show up? Nope, not doing that again. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"How about my office? It's still in the same place since the last time you were there and my nameplate is even on the door. I'll be the living and still breathing figure behind a desk that's chock full of papers to correct. I'll see you then, kid."

"Ah…so you remember that age comes before beauty?" Brooke teased the woman for the mere fifteen minutes that they were born apart. They shared a good chuckle together before Brooke ended the conversation. "Well, I'd better let you go get that beauty sleep. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye."

Putting the phone back onto her belt, Brooke sighed. "There, that's taken care of." She turned back to her computer and stared at the web site that filled the screen. It wasn't long afterward that she heard her bedroom door sound with that familiar little squeak the hinge gave when it fully opened.

Seconds later, Sam was puttering down the hall and giving a polite little knock at the half-opened office door. "Hey, Brooke…" the woman brought her hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Yes, Darlin'?" Brooke minimized the web site on the screen and turned her chair to more openly face the door.

"I think I'm finally rested enough to go to bed now." The blonde stretched her shoulder muscles. "God, who would have thought that one small child could wear you out for days? You going to come to bed any time soon?"

The dark-haired woman chuckled as she turned off the computer. "Okay, Darlin', I get the message. I'm coming." Brooke got out of the chair and headed out after Sam as she made her way back to the bed.

"Okay, I'll be the lump on the right when you get here," Sam mumbled as she entered the bedroom.

"And which right will that be…right on the bed or right looking at the bed?" By now the tall woman was only a step or so behind her lover.

"Right next to you, Love." Sam rounded the corner of the bed, pulled down the covers, and then crawled in.

Brooke smiled as she turned into the bedroom noticing Mario still curled up on his large pillow. She shook her head at his comfortable repose and began to strip for bed. "What's the matter, Mario…you still tired too?" The tall woman got under the covers of the bed as the dog barely moved his head to look at her, then slowly repositioned himself to the other side as his mistress did the same.

With the backside of the young woman nestled into her tall teddy bear lover, she whispered, "Night Brooke." There were a few seconds of silence and then the name was spoken again. "Brooke?"

"Hmm…?" the older woman kissed Sam's ear.

"Do you think that Chastity Loran will give us that much love?"

"As much as Julie did?"

"Yeah," Sam sighed out the word.

Wrapping her arms around the woman in front of her, Brooke kissed Sam's shoulder before answering. "No…"

"Huh?" Sam was caught off guard by the answer.

Brooke felt Sam's muscles tighten up. "She'll give us more," she continued her statement.

"Oh…okay, I was hoping you meant that." Sam relaxed again. "I think so, too."

"Of course I mean that," Brooke lightly kissed the blonde's ear. "She's gonna be crazy about you, Sam." The tall woman closed any gaps her body may have had in touching the woman next to her and then draped her hand over the Sam's side, letting it rest on the blonde's stomach.

"Crazy, huh?" Sam turned her head back toward Brooke.

"Yep, crazy." Brooke nodded for effect as she started to trace circles on Sam's taut abs, dipping lower towards her pelvic region with each lazy circle.

"So…" the corners of Sam's mouth turned slightly upward, "You trying to wake the baby up or what?"

The deep chuckle resonated in the darkened room. "Wish I could, but she's not in there yet."

"Hmm…I know, but that doesn't mean we can't practice the techniques that it will take to get her there," Sam coyly offered, sounding more awake than before.

Brooke smiled, "And you know my philosophy…practice makes perfect."

Sam turned to face the beaming woman next to her. "I was hoping you'd say that." She locked her arms around Brooke's neck and melded into a kiss.

* * *

The tall woman sauntered down the long corridor until she came to the door marked, Professor Janet T. Humphreys, Marketing Sciences. Brooke took her hand out of the pocket of her leather jacket and slowly ran a finger over the smooth-finished nameplate. The gentle upturn to the ends of her mouth showed the pleasure she took in her friend's accomplishment. Casting her eye to the closed door, Brooke raised her hand and tapped out a playful rhythm on the wood, then leaned her shoulder up against the doorjamb and waited.

The rustling of papers was the background noise for the casually called out, "Come on in."

Letting her hand drift down to the doorknob, Brooke turned it. Slowly pushing the door open as she remained leaning against the doorframe, Brooke peered into the office looking for her long-time friend. There, behind the huge metal desk with mountains of paperwork haphazardly placed atop it, stood a woman with long, brown hair. The precariously placed pair of glasses perched high on her head bobbed as she shuffled through a stack of papers rather intently.

The woman never looked up from her task. She just spoke as though it was the answer that she gave everyone. "And before you go any further, I'm not changing your grade or giving any make up exams."

Brooke stood with her arms crossed over her chest, still leaning against the doorframe. "Well maybe I don't **want** you to change my grade." The tall woman looked around the room, then settled back on the woman at the desk. _Damn, I can see that you haven't gotten any neater with age, Janet. It's time to have some fun._ Brooke turned on her most sultry voice and started to tease her old friend. "Maybe I just wanna try to seduce you into a better grade. What do you say to that, teach?"

"Huh?" The harried woman lifted her head to see who was coming into her office. "Oh, it's you, Brooke. I should have known." She glanced down at her watch and nodded, "It is almost one."

The leather-clad woman nodded her greeting, "Just checking to see if you were paying attention." Brooke stepped inside the office and smiled.

"Well, if I was, you'd know it…" Janet paused for a moment, looking the tall woman over, letting a delicious smile come to her face, "…but then again, John wouldn't let me celebrate with you anymore." She gave a soft chuckle, as she winked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to treat you like one of the students…" she started, then waved her friend in, "…it's just an old habit. You say the same thing around here often enough and soon it just keeps repeating itself." She shuffled another stack of papers and moved them to the only empty space that there was. "I'll be with you in a second as soon as I find something."

The musician scratched her cheek as she watched her friend immerse herself back into the piles of paperwork. "What are you looking for, Janet?"

"I've got to get out a release for companies to employ my students during their internships. I use it every year. I have contacts in some of the companies that we use every year but I'm always on the lookout for new ones." She flipped through a stack of paperwork rather disgustedly, then moved onto the next one. "Hey!" Intense hazel eyes flashed up to stare at the woman in the doorway. "You're a CEO now that you've got the record company. Why didn't I think of you before? Would you care to take an intern on yourself?"

Brooke held her breath as she let the words invoke visions in her head. Feeling the heat of a blush starting at the base of her neck, she quickly took off her jacket and slung it over her shoulder. "Ah…" Brooke tried to give the appearance of mulling the questions over. _Okay, so I don't have to ask for an intern now, but…do I really want to look that eager? _The tall woman shifted her weight, bringing a finger up to tap against her pursed lips meditatively.

"Come on, Brooke, we were all students once. You know how hard it is to find people that will really teach these kids the ropes. If I remember clearly…" Janet pulled her glasses down off her head and put them on, giving the tall woman the once over, "…you were one of them, too."

"Okay," Brooke nodded. "You've got me there. When you find those forms, I'll fill one out."

"You sure?" Janet watched her friend for any sign of misgivings as she motioned for Brooke to close the door.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Actually, that's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about."

"You know, some of them can be a real challenge," she whispered, then nodded. "I could arrange for you to…"

"Nope," Brooke crossed her fingers as she thought about what she was about to say. _God, don't let me screw this up. _"I'll just tell you what I'm looking for and you can give me your best match up. You make the call, Janet." _Of course, I'll stack the deck in Sam's favor._

The professor picked up another stack of paper and sorted through it. "You know that this is for Public Relations work, right?" She cast a quick glance to Brooke, then back down to the papers. "I'm not doing a class on how to be a groupie here," she teased.

Grasping her chest with her free hand, Brooke faked a surprised pain. "Janet," she drawled out in a hurt tone, "…that was cruel." Brooke straightened up and let a lone eyebrow raise high on her forehead, "I know that it would be for Public Relations work. You know, that I never did that groupie thing."

Janet looked up and winked. "I know. I just didn't want those rumor mills to go dry." She looked back down at the papers in her hands, "Ah-ha, here it is."

The woman grabbed the top sheet and took several quick steps to the copier in the corner of her office. "One benefit to letting them keep it here," she smirked referring to the copier. "If they only knew my ulterior motive. You know that they say we have a motive for **everything** we do." The woman cast a quick glance over her shoulder, then concentrated on punching a few numbers on the machine's operation panel.

The Sahara Desert suddenly sprung out of nowhere and settled in Brooke's mouth as she tried to nervously swallow. _She knows…she knows. I know she knows what I'm really here for._ The palms of her hands became cold and clammy. She closed her eyes and tried not to think of being without Sam in the months to come. _Good God Sam, don't hate me if I screw this up for us._ Brooke listened to the whirring sound of the copier for a moment as she tried to compose her thoughts. When she opened them, a rather eager looking professor was standing in front of her.

"So, here you go." Janet held out a copy of the form for her to take. "Hot off the press." The woman winked and giggled. "You can't say that I didn't give you one first," she held out the paper for Brooke to take. "You know, the sooner you fill it out and get it back to me, the better choice you get."

Even though every fiber in Brooke's body screamed to grab the paper and run to the desk, hurriedly fill it out and hand it back to the woman before her, she didn't. Instead, the tall woman looked at it for what she thought was close to an eternity, before she slowly extended her hand and took it from Janet's grip. "Ah…great," Brooke said hesitantly as she looked the form over, then rolled it up, tapping it nervously against her leg. "So, you ready for some lunch?"

The other woman nodded. "Yeah, I scouted things out for us. Let's head on over to the Student Union, I hear Chicken Salad is the special today." Janet looked over and winked at her friend. "I bet you haven't had one of those since we graduated."

Brooke nodded and turned to walk out the door, rolling her eyes at the thought. _She knows…everyone knows. _ "Great," the tall woman sighed, "…just great." She glanced at the small mirror on the wall next to the door. _Well, at least it's not tattooed on my forehead yet._

* * *

Looking up from the form in front of her, Brooke pushed it across the table, then resumed her meal that she'd only picked at until now. "Okay, here ya go, Janet. Wanna look it over?"

The brown-haired woman let her eyes focus on the neatly filled out form. "Hmm…" she barely had it in her hand when she pointed out a flaw. "I think you missed a spot. Here…" Janet tapped the paper with her fork, "…I need to know what background, not hair color. And if blonde is your answer, I think you're in the wrong business, my friend. Since when did the music worry about hair coloring." The woman shook her head, "No, don't go there…I know anyone can be a blonde." Janet's mouth curled up into a smile as she looked over at the woman across from her. "Yes, even you Brooke, so let's not go there."

The tall woman blew out a breath. "Oh…uh…sorry." Brooke could feel the blush as it came to her cheeks. "My mind was somewhere else." She grabbed the form and amended it, then handed it back to her friend. "Here you go."

Janet studied Brooke for a long moment, then smirked. "You got your sights on someone?" She turned and looked around to see what could possibly have Brooke so distracted.

"Well, I…uhm…I…uh…" Brooke stuttered, not knowing what to say. "I was just trying to hurry and help you out." She took her fork and played with the salad in front of her. "You know, friends do that sometimes for no reason at all." Brooke paused for a second, then said it again, keeping it fresh in Janet's mind. "Help other friends out, that is."

Seeing no one that stood out in the room, Janet looked back to the paper in her hands. After skimming over it, the professor quickly ran through her students in her mind. "Hmm…I've got several that could fill this request."

A strained look at being casual brought a flash of blues eyes up to meet the intently watching hazel ones. "Oh, yeah?" Brooke saw the look on her friend's face and let her eyes gaze back to her plate. "Well, I definitely want a senior. You know, someone who's almost done with college."

"You got plans for them afterward, Brooke?" Janet paused when she saw the dark-haired woman stop in mid motion as she raised the fork to her mouth. "I've got a wonderful computer nerd, Brandon and then there's always Cory. He's great with graphics and then there's…"

"Ah…" Brooke swallowed hard knowing that these names were not the one she wanted to hear, "I was thinking it might be someone with a strong musical background."

"Music?" Janet said, rather amused. "Oh, yeah, that is what Brownstone is all about," she teased the executive, "…isn't it?" The long time friend quickly let the teasing drop when she saw the familiar raised eyebrow. "Music, huh?" Janet got back to the business at hand. "Now, that could be a problem."

"Problem?" Brooke's voice cracked as she tried to hide her concern. "Why?"

"Have you heard what the kids listen to these days?" Janet looked to the heavens and shook her head. "It's trash, garbage, noise…not like in our day."

The raised eyebrow made another appearance as Brooke leveled her gaze at Janet. "Should I remind you who produces some of that music, my dear professor?" There was a long moment of silence before both women seated at the table and let out a round of laughter.

"Oops, I guess I kind of forgot," Janet hid her face behind a napkin, then wiped her mouth with it and laughed some more.

"Seriously Janet," Brooke leaned on the table with her elbows, looking her friend in the eye. "I don't want someone who just listens to music. I want someone who **believes **in it." The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes, "I could care less about the graphics and computer use of it all. I want someone who is going to want to do this…to live and breathe music…to make it be their life." Brooke sat back in her chair. "If they're not happy with it, then I won't be happy with their work."

Janet was impressed at the dedication Brooke demanded of herself and those who would work for her. "Wow! You were always the kind who had deep feelings for everything that you did. I remember that now." The woman paused, then slowly started shaking her head. "And you want me to find you the same kind of student? You've got to be kidding. These youngsters won't even commit to a date for next week and you…"

"I don't want a younger version of me, just…" Brooke interrupted her friend, "…someone close…someone that…" The tall woman suddenly became distracted with the sight of a familiar blonde who walked into the room.

"Ah…so, you want someone that…" Janet noticed that Brooke's eyes were tracking someone as they crossed the room. Turning in her chair, the professor smiled seeing one of her students headed in her direction. "Maybe you just need to interview them yourself, Brooke. In fact, why don't we? Here's one of my students now." Janet turned back to the table and looked at the growing smile on Brooke's face.

Brooke hadn't heard a word that Janet was saying. The executive's mind was on other, more important things at the moment once her eyes met with those familiar green orbs. _God, doesn't she just look fantastic? Man, what I wouldn't give to be with her right now…and to think that I dropped her off just a few hours ago. Sam, you can wave all you want to me as long as it's a hello wave and not good-bye. _

Pushing her chair back, Janet stood up, waving at the blonde to get her attention. "Here, let me introduce you to one of them. Sam…" she called out and waved again, getting the girl's attention. "Oh Sam, can you come here for a few seconds?"

The blonde pointed to her chest and watched the professor nod. She headed for the table, as she drank in the image of her tall lover who was getting up and stood at the table to greet her. Sam pulled her attention away from Brooke long enough to be polite. "Yes, Mrs. Humphreys?" Out of the corner of her eye, the young woman caught the wink that Brooke had just given her and couldn't help but smile.

"Now this," Janet turned back to look at Brooke, "…is one of my senior students."

Curious, Sam mouthed out to her lover what was on her mind. "What are you doing here?"

Brooke grinned and waited for the woman to direct her attention back to Sam. She then shrugged, blowing her a discreet kiss.

"Sam…"

"Yes," the blonde focused once again on her teacher when her name was called.

"Sam, this is Brooke Gordon. She's one of my oldest friends," Janet turned to look over at the tall woman and chuckled. She watched as, oddly enough, Brooke pulled out a chair and offered it to the student.

"Honestly, Janet…" Brooke smiled as Sam took the seat offered to her. "…We already know each other. She's ah…she's C.C.'s roommate this year."

Sam glanced at the dark-haired woman then smiled, gazing back at her instructor. "Yeah, that's right. I room at the dorm with C.C."

Surprised by the revelation but not letting that show, Janet took a seat as well, "So, you know each other? Well, that might be good." She directed her next question to Sam. "Maybe you can answer a few of Brooke's questions then?" She turned to look at a completely at ease woman resting her chin in her hand as she gazed at the blonde.

"So…" Brooke chose her topic, then asked, and "How was class today?"

Sam smiled innocently, "Not bad, although, I can't seem to keep my eyes open on Monday mornings." The blonde giggled, then realized that she'd just left one of Humphreys' courses not an hour ago. Turning quickly to the professor at the table, she amended her answer. "It's not you or your class Mrs. Humphreys, it's ah…I just don't seem to get enough sleep on the weekends." Green eyes darted to blue then settled back on her professor.

Brooke felt compelled to offer her suggestion, even if she did tease her lover. "Maybe you should start sleeping a bit more at night…or go to bed earlier." Brooke looked to Sam, waiting for an answer.

"I'm amazed, Brooke." Janet noticed the rapport the two had. "You sound like she's another sister of yours or something."

"Sorry," the musician turned her focus to Janet. "What were you saying?"

"Ah…Professor," Sam spoke up. "What did you want, exactly?"

"Well, I wanted your views on music." Janet sat back and folded her hands on the table. "What do you think of it?"

Brooke caught the blonde's eyes, then gave a little wiggle to her eyebrows in challenge.

"Hmm…" Sam looked from one woman to the other. "I know that music is a way to express one's self. That if you let it, it can take you away to worlds that can be…uh…" the blonde shrugged, "…exciting and filled with emotion."

Janet glanced over to Brooke, noticing the smile that graced her face, her eyes riveted on to Sam's every word.

"It's a kind of outpouring of the heart," Sam continued, then looked down into her lap, where her hands were resting, in a moment of shyness, as she grew quiet. Surprised by the sensation of Brooke's familiar touch as the tall woman gave her lover a comforting squeeze, Sam glanced up at the dark-haired woman. The blonde quickly slipped her hand away trying to keep her mind concentrated on her answer. She tapped on the table with her finger, then shrugged. "I guess that's it."

"Hmm…interesting." Janet voiced her opinion. "What do you think, Brooke? You're in that industry."

"I…uh…I'd have to agree with her, Janet. She's completely…" Brooke placed her hand on the table and drew forms with her finger on the tablecloth, "…completely right with her perceptions of what music is all about. For that matter, what life is all about." The dark-haired woman glanced from Sam to Janet, then back down at the table. "Well, at least in my opinion it is."

The professor watched as Brooke's penless doodling brought her closer and closer to where the young blonde's arm rested on the table. Just when Janet anticipated the interception of one hand with the other, Brooke pulled back, letting it end with a gentle pat on Sam's hand.

Seeing the puzzled, but slightly amused face of her instructor, Sam shifted in her chair. "Ah…Professor Humphreys…" she waited for the woman's attention, "I've got a class in a few minutes, is that all you needed from me?"

"Well…" Janet rubbed her chin, studying her long time friend. "I ah…I think that's all I need." She waved her hand at the blonde. "Thanks, Sam. You've told me enough. Maybe I'll finally be able to make some sense out of my friend here." She motioned to Brooke and nodded.

"I was glad I could…ah…help." Sam answered cautiously, then stood up to leave. "I'll see you later for class then, Mrs. Humphreys." She turned toward Brooke and nodded, "Brooke."

The tall woman reached out to stop Sam as she turned away to leave. "Ah, Sam?" Brooke watched as green eyes gazed back at her. "When you see my sister, C.C.," she intensified her gaze, "…give her my love."

She watched as Sam nodded with a knowing smile that the message was for her and not C.C. Suddenly Brooke realized that her face was conveying the love that was in her heart. It was right then, she knew she had screwed up. Her mind flashed with the image of the same look she had seen in her parents' faces after that toast. She wiped the beaming smile from her face, then sank slowly back into her chair as she visually followed the blonde on her way out of the room. Seeing Sam stop short at the door and wave back at her, Brooke sighed, then closed her eyes waiting for the inquisition to begin.

Janet studied her old friend for a long moment, then asked. "So, are you going to tell me what that was all about or do I have to guess?"

"Uh…what?" The executive bit nervously at her lip. "What are you talking about?" Brooke's eyes darted around the plates on the table, never rising to look her friend in the eye.

"You," Janet chuckled at Brooke's nervous stalling, "You big fraud. Remember, I've known you since birth." The professor lowered her voice. "Does she know that you're…ah…you know…a lesbian?"

Brooke swallowed hard, "Yeah, she knows." _Oh, how well she knows me, Janet? You'd be surprised._

The woman sat back in her chair. "I keep forgetting how open you and your family are. So, tell me, Brooke did it shock her?"

Suddenly Brooke wasn't hungry and she pushed her plate away. "No."

"Hmm…I figured as much." Janet leaned forward, "She's a pretty open-minded kid." The professor smiled, "I bet C.C.'s happy to have her."

"I…ah…yeah, I guess so. They seem to get along great."

"Good thing, with those rooms being so small and all." Janet shook her head. "Jeez, I don't see how two of them could be sharing one room without being really close," she smirked as she watched for Brooke's reaction.

"Well…" Brooke rolled her shoulders, unconsciously. "C.C. has had no trouble with her and Sam isn't there on the weekends."

"I bet." Janet watched Brooke intently. "Sam always seems so accommodating."

"Accommodating?" The lone eyebrow raised in question.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Janet winked. "I see the two of them on campus a lot. Makes me think that they could be joined at the…uh…hip or something." She watched as Brooke's expression changed.

"No, it's not like that with C.C., Janet."  
"Are you sure?"

"They're just best friends…" Brooke defended them. "I'm positive."

"Say, wasn't it about this age that you came out of the closet?

"Well, yeah…but C.C.'s not…they're not…"

"And just how would you know about how Sam spends her weekends? Hmm…?" Janet smiled knowingly at Brooke and waited for her suspicions to be confirmed.

"Well, I…uh…I…" the executive realized that she couldn't hide it any longer and she let her shoulders slump forward as she uttered her last word, "Busted?"

The professor nodded, "Most definitely busted." Janet picked up the form that was lying on the table and shoved it into her purse. "Well, that's one less to fret over."

"What?" Blues eyes flashed with worry.

"Why should I worry about placing her when you've obviously already made my mind up for me."

Fearing that her worse nightmare was about to come true, Brooke looked down at the table and confided in her friend. "You know, I wasn't going to ask for you to let her work for me. I…uh…was just hoping that…" Brooke swallowed hard, "…I don't know. You'd keep her in the area at least."

"Hmm…" Janet leaned in and stared at the woman across from her.

"I uh…I know that she could be placed anywhere." Brooke took in a breath and let it out, then repeated the word, looking into Janet's gaze. "Anywhere for the entire semester and…"

The professor locked gazes with her friend. "Well, Brooke, this sheds a whole new light on things. I'm going to have to really think about this before I make any kind of decision as to where I place her now."

"Janet, you know that I'd be fair. I wouldn't let her just ride out the term…because we are…" Brooke hesitated when she saw the stern look on the woman's face. "Awe, fuck," Brooke muttered under her breath as she leaned back into the chair and closed her eyes to the pain. _I am so sorry, Sam. God, why does it have to hurt so bad?_

"Do you still want to offer the internship, if Sam's not the one to get it?" Janet held out the form in her hand. "Brooke, I need to know that you'll honor your word and treat whoever I send you with the utmost dignity and respect. I'll need to know that you'll teach them and be a mentor without any malice because of the outcome." The professor waited as Brooke thought for a moment, then slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'll honor the offer. I gave you my word when I signed the form."

"You know, Brooke, I could really care less but how would it look to anyone else? I mean… I don't really care if you hired her right out of school and spent every free moment in your office doing whatever it is that you do together. But right now…it's still my turf. It's my call. Think of the field day that the papers would have it they found out that, after knowing you two are involved, I placed her in your employ for her internship."

"All that I'm asking, is for you to give Sam the best placement that she deserves. I'm not asking it for me. I'm asking that for her. She deserves to have the mentor that will teach her the most and offer her the challenges that she needs in order to grow." Sad blue eyes looked up, locking onto Janet's face. "I know that even if you'd take yourself out of the picture and let someone else do the placing, I'd have a snowball's chance in hell to have her be matched up with my company. But I'm willing to take it…I'm more than willing to take that chance, Janet." Brooke sighed, then muttered half to herself, "I have to…I love her too much to just let her walk out of my life."

* * *

The brunette looked over to the pathetic looking woman who sat on the edge of Sam's bed, as she slowly rocked back and forth, deep in thought. This was a pensive, almost despairing, side of Brooke that was rarely seen. C.C. knew that something had happened. The only thing that she needed to know was **what**, before she could try to help.

"So, you're all bummed out about what, Sis?" C.C. continued selecting her outfit for the evening from her closet as she tried to figure out what was troubling Brooke. "You look like you just lost your best set of drums in a card game." The brunette glanced over to Brooke, but there was no change in her demeanor. "You got some trouble at work?

The sulking woman knew that once C.C. started prying, she'd never stop. _Her and that damn inquiring mind. I might as well tell her. God, how am I going to tell Sam?_ Brooke felt her heart quicken with the thought as the ache grew within her chest. She swallowed hard and started slowly. "I…I just had lunch with Janet."

"Janet, eh?" C.C. noticed the ashen appearance to her normally healthy looking sister and decided to take the lighter approach. "It's not your birthdays again, is it? Or are you two just planning something bigger than your usual night on the town this year?"

The dark-haired woman lifted her eyes to her sister's concerned face. "Yeah, Janet…" Brooke mumbled, "…and no to the second part."

C.C. took the sweater off its hanger and held it up to her as she made her mind up about it. "Something up with her? She's not ill is she?"

"No…she's ah…"

"Divorce…new baby…what?" The brunette shifted her eyes to her sister.

"She's Sam's Public Relations Professor." The words tumbled dryly out of Brooke's mouth as though it was the key to some hidden treasure.

"Humph…" C.C. smirked, "Imagine that. Small world, huh?"

Pensive blue eyes studied the brunette for a moment before revealing more of her life for the woman to see. "I signed the paperwork to accept an intern at Brownstone for the semester."

The young woman let out a laugh. "I bet Janet had a good laugh at that one. Imagine you, Ms. I'll-Do-It-Myself mentoring someone." C.C. shook her head at the thought. The young woman turned in time to see her sister rolling her eyes at the perceived concept that everyone had of the musician. "So, who are you hoping for?"

Brooke took in a deep breath, then slowly let it out before she spoke. "Honestly?" She looked up to C.C.'s concerned gaze. "Sam." Brooke bit back on her lower lip as the events of the shared meal came rushing through her head once more. When the snippet of replay froze on the entrance of blonde hair, the tall woman leaped up from the bed and started to pace using only a few long, legged steps to cover the entire length of the dorm room. "Oh God, C.C., I was talking to Janet while we were eating lunch at the Student Union and Sam showed up."

Brown eyes followed the woman back and forth for a moment before curiosity got the better of her. Tossing the clothing in her hand to her bed, C.C. stepped closer to her sister as the woman started her turn. "And…?" C.C. looked up, seeing the terror in her sister's eyes. "Scoop, girl, scoop. You know us inquiring minds, we've got to know."

The older woman stood perfectly silent, as the continuously running scene played out in her head again.

Desperate to know, C.C.'s mind began to come up with possible scenarios of the meeting. "What the hell did you do? Kiss Sam?" Then another scenario caught her attention and the woman's brown eyes grew bigger. The brunette took hold of her sibling's shoulders and shook her. "Good God, Brooke…tell me you two didn't clear the table in the middle of the Student Union and…and…"

"I might as well have," the whispered words showed the numbness of Brooke's soul. "I think I blew it. Janet knows about Sam now."

Questioning eyes searched the tall woman's face for answers. "She knows what…that Sam's gay? Brooke, she doesn't hide it. Everyone knows she's gay. She told me the first night we roomed together. She's not ashamed of it."

Brooke closed her eyes and bit back on her lower lip.

Sensing that Sam's sexual preference was not the issue here, C.C. sought more answers for her inquisitive mind. "Okay, so that's not it. Come on, Brooke, I need more to go on than lip biting." The brunette crossed her arms in front of her chest and cocked her head to the side. "Let's start from the beginning then. How did you explain knowing Sam to Janet?"

"Well, she already knew that you two were friendly and…" Brooke cast her eyes to the floor, then nervously glanced up at C.C.'s face. "And..." she shook her head, "Oh Hell, I don't know..." the tall woman pushed past her sister and sat back down on Sam's bed. "I guess she could tell by the look on my face."

"Whoa!" C.C. spun around to face her sister. "I thought you wanted to tell the world about the two of you. Is this one of those double standard things? You know, okay for the family but not anyone else. Brooke if you're worried about what you're friends might say…"

Blue orbs flashed faster than the glitter of a rare jewel being hit by the sun for the first time. "I **do** want everybody to know." Brooke's chest shot out and her shoulders squared for the first time since she'd arrived at the dorm. "I'm not ashamed of Sam or the fact that we're lovers. It's just that…" the woman paused, then vocalized what really was on her mind. "Now, I don't know what Janet's going to think about the whole intern thing. I wasn't really asking for Sam. I just wanted to know how good the chances are of keeping her in the area." Brooke looked at her sister in earnest. "You know, if there's anything good enough for her here."

There was a moment of silence, then Brooke confided in her sister. "C.C., I don't think I'd survive being away from her for five months."

The brunette studied the pathetic looking face on her sister and sat down on the bed with her. "Sis…" C.C. patted her sister's hand. "I'm sorry to say it...but I think you just sent your girl to Siberia."

The woman let her chin drop to her chest, uttering a single word, "Great." There was a long drawn out moment of silence, then Brooke's deep voice rumbled out her thoughts. "Thanks for making me feel better, Chase." Unaware of the door opening up into the room, she shook her head, then mumbled ambiguously. "I really fucked this up."

The small blonde dynamo bustled into the room and whirled around to see Brooke and C.C. sitting on her bed. "Hey, now what can be so bad?"

Two pairs of Gordon family eyes lifted to meet the serendipitous woman who had just entered the room, but only one chose to speak. "Hi, Sweetheart."

The lackluster response of her lover caught Sam's attention and she quickly remembered the words that she had heard as she came through the doorway. "Fucked what up, Hon?" Sam's eyes were full of concern for her loved one. "Did you lose out on a new band?"

Sam sat her armful of books down on the desk, then moved over toward Brooke and placed a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder. "Not talking, huh?" She leaned down, then looked into Brooke's eyes and wondered what was wrong.

The blonde studied her lover's face for a moment then glanced over to C.C., getting the impression that there was more going on than she knew about. Sam leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Brooke's head, then moved back toward her stack of books on the desk. "So, what was that whole thing with Humphreys about...? You know, I just about died when I saw you there in the Student Union, when I was cutting through for my next class."

"Well, I…ah…"

"Hey," Sam turned around and took a step closer to her bed so that she could touch her hip against Brooke's shoulder, then leaned down and whispered in her ear. "It really did make my day go faster." Sam winked and gave her another quick kiss but this time on her cheek.

The stunned woman touched her check, feeling for the kiss, hoping that it would not be the last one she would share with Sam, once she found out her misfortune. Mustering all the courage that she could, Brooke admitted, "Sam…I think I just screwed up royally."

"Huh?" Sam looked to her lover. "Would you care to explain that a little more in detail?"

"Janet and I met for lunch and well..." Brooke took in deep breath.

"Hey," Sam rubbed Brooke's hand with her own. "If you're worried about introducing me as C.C.'s roomie, I understand."

"You noticed, huh?" Blue eyes darted to green. "I just wanted to see how good the chances are for you to intern in the area..." Brooke paused. "You know, one that would be perfect for you and…well..." she shrugged her shoulders. "Your Professor knows about us now. I guess it was that look on my face that gave it away when I asked you to tell C.C. that I loved her."

"Well...you know what I say." Sam wrapped her arm around Brooke and gave her a squeeze. "I say that I don't care who knows. I thought we were clear on this, Hon."

"Yeah, but...I also signed the paperwork to accept an intern..." she looked over to Sam, hoping that she would understand. "Now, C.C. thinks you're going to be sent to Siberia."

"Ah…You're giving someone a chance." Sam thought for a moment, suddenly realizing her lover's hopeful intentions. "Oh...oh, I see." The blonde pursed her lips deep in thought then verbalized them. "C.C. doesn't think that your friend will keep me here now...huh?" She studied her lover, then got up and walked a step or two away. "Brooke...answer me two questions, okay?"

"Well, yeah. You know I will, Sam." Brooke's brow furrowed as she contemplated what they might be.

"I know that Humphreys is married, but did she ever…I mean…when you were younger…have a crush on you or try to date you?"

"No," the answer came without Brooke having to even think about it. "Why would you even think such a thing? Sam, Darlin', you know that you're the only one who captured my heart."

Sam looked to C.C. seeing the mirrored denial on her face. "I know." Sam's softly spoken words showed her sorrow for having to ask the question. "I…I was just trying to figure out where the Professor was coming from." She gazed into Brooke's face, hoping to be forgiven. "Okay, now for the second question. If she's your friend, wouldn't Janet want to see you happy?"

"Yeah…" Brooke nodded. "I would hope so."

"Well, why worry about it?" Sam shrugged her shoulders and let out a sigh. "She'll make the right decision Brooke, face it."

"But you didn't hear the whole…" Brooke raised her hands and used her fingers to make quotation marks in the air. "How would everybody react if they found out that she knew about us and kept you here?"

"Brooke, Honey…" Sam tried to reason with her, "…it's out of our hands, whichever way it goes."

Sighing, Brooke finally nodded in agreement. "I know. I'm sorry, Sam."

"Hey, I appreciate the thought." The blonde smiled radiantly just thinking about working side by side with her lover. "If it happens that I **would** get assigned to your company, we'll just be the professionals that I know we can be." Sam cleared her throat, "And what we do in our spare time...well..." the young woman smiled lecherously at Brooke, "...that is for **us **to know."

Overcome with the biggest grin that she thought her face could ever have, Brooke's mood changed dramatically as she got up from the bed and wrapped strong, loving arms around the blonde. "I love you, Sam." She gazed into the woman's eyes for only a moment before she was compelled to give actions to her emotions and slowly brought their lips together in a kiss.

After the kiss ended, Brooke shyly chuckled.

"What?" Sam's eyes searched her lover's face.

"You know, I never did get dessert after lunch with Janet." Dark eyebrows wiggled a time or two, and then Brooke's smile grew bigger as her one eyebrow temptingly challenged her mate.

C.C. sat there on Sam's bed watching the romantic little interlude play out right before her very eyes until she dreaded what might be next. "Ah…" the brunette jumped up from the bed. "Well, look at that." She tapped her totally absorbed sister on the shoulder. "Why don't we all go out for dinner? Then you can have dessert, while I study in the library. Hmmm…?" Brown eyes sparkled at the thought of her idea and she tried to move her sister toward the door.

"That's just like you, Chase." Brooke shook her head as she still maintained eye contact with Sam. "You're always thinking with your stomach."

"Hey, if it was my stomach that I was thinking with, Sis, I'd send out for a pizza and stay home."

Brooke turned her head toward her sister. "Oh...excuse me. Let me rephrase that." Blue eyes glared at the brunette. "Just like you Chase, always thinking with **my** wallet." Brooke showed her sister a contemptuous grin, thinking that she'd hit the nail on the head.

Undaunted in her effort, C.C. reached for the door while still tugging on Brooke's sleeve. "Well, that...and my roomie." The brunette rolled her eyes and smiled. "Come on, Brooke, we all know how much better you **perform** on a full stomach." C.C. winked at the blonde and then took off running through the now opened door.

* * *

Lyrics from this installment are from the song "Crush", written by Steve Brown.


	19. Ch19 All I Need Is For You To Believe

"...Sometimes we raise our guns of pain but I'll be your defender... So lay down your arms and Baby, let's Surrender... "

* * *

**All That I Need Is For You To Believe **

The bustle of the collegiate bar wasn't distracting to the woman as she sat in her small booth focusing on the box in front of her. She'd spent many a time in this bar during her college years, sipping a cold one and just thinking of how she wanted her life to be. It stood to reason that now she was doing the same thing.

Brooke reflexively took a long draw on her bottle of beer, letting her gaze fall upon the label as she brought it back down to the table. _Molson, huh? I even knew back then._ A smile lit up her face as she thought of her numerous toasts throughout, the years all ending in that same rambling phrase of hers. She found it coming off of her lips once again, then smiled, "Sam Addams forever, but Molson for life."

She snapped open the box in front of her and looked at the ring inside, letting her eyes transfix on it as her mind conjured up the image of one, smiling blonde. Hesitantly, Brooke's fingertip touched the stone, admiring the dazzle that came from it, even in the subdued lighting of the bar. It immediately brought the stored images of Sam's twinkling eyes to the forefront of her mind and there, she held her breath, reveling in the love that they shared. Lost in her thoughts, Brooke never saw her sister enter the bar and wave in her direction.

"Will you look at that..." C.C. shook her head as she started over in Brooke's direction, "…she's probably thinking about tonight." The young woman sauntered along the length of the bar, then turned to cut through the crowd. As she quickly stepped around a table or two, she dodged an ill begotten hand reaching out for her backside. C.C. turned to glare at the owner of the wayward extremity as she grabbed it and politely laid it back down on the table.

Looking directly into the young man's eyes, C.C. smiled. "You know, you're cute but that claw of yours leaves a lot to be desired. I'd think twice before you use it again or I'll have to sic big sister on you." The young woman stepped slightly to the side and glanced over at the booth where Brooke was seated. "I'd hate to have to interrupt her from her thoughts," C.C. turned back to the pensive young man. "She gets a little upset when someone hits on her baby sister."

She watched as the young man looked over to the booth and then slowly nodded. She could tell that his fancies were already changing to that of a slightly older woman. "I'd reconsider that thought if I were you." C.C. tapped him on his forehead, "She's already spoken for and trust me, you don't want to meet up with the other half of that love connection."

"Bigger, huh?" He looked up into C.C.'s face and waited for an answer.

A knowing smile came to the brunette's face as she thought about her roommate. Deciding that no words could equivocate Sam's small stature, she simply stated, "And **very** possessive." Seeing the look of dismay on his face, C.C. patted his hand in a comforting fashion, then left, moving toward her sister's booth.

Pausing for a moment before sliding into the booth, C.C. eyed the small box but couldn't make out what was held inside it. "Well, you didn't have to buy me a gift for letting you have the room tonight, but thanks," the brunette slid into the seat as she reached for the box. "You know, gift wrapping and bows say so much more but this will be..."

Blue eyes stared at C.C., and a low growl started in Brooke's throat as she quickly snapped the box lid shut, encasing it in her hand.

"Whoa! And I just told that jerk," the young woman pointed her thumb over to the table with the now chastised man, "that Sam was the possessive one." C.C. sat back in her seat with her hands in her lap. "Boy, was I wrong."

Brooke took in a breath and shook her head. "Nope, you were right. Sam's possessed me for longer than I've even known her." The older woman looked back at the label on her beer bottle. "C.C. do you...I mean...would you..." she bit at her lip, "...if you were Sam...I mean." The musician's mouth became dry and she hurriedly reached for the bottle of Molson to help her out of her bind. Setting the bottle back down after taking a drink, Brooke half choked on her last swallow as she tried to speak. The words just weren't coming, so she did the next best thing, she opened the box and sheepishly turned it so that her sister could see what it held.

Seeing the ring and how nervous her sister was acting, C.C. made light of the situation. "Damn, Brooke, how'd you know what I wanted for Christmas?"

"Not **you**, stupid." Brooke glared at C.C. "It's for Sam." The woman's eyes softened with the sound of the name. "I'm...I'm going to..."

Brown eyes lit up, "Propose?" C.C. looked at her sister, and shook her head. "Damn, what's making you move so fast now, when it took you thirty years to meet her?"

"I…I don't want to lose her, C.C. I can't…I'd…" Brooke took in a deep breath and then let it out.

Seeing that her sister was on the near side of panic, C.C. snatched the ring right out of the box and tried to slide it onto her finger. "Damn, I thought all rings came in my size...a perfect seven."

"They do, but I had this one sized down to Sam's finger already."

"She knows and she didn't tell me?" C.C. put the ring back into the box and watched as Brooke closed the lid. "I'm going to have to call her up on the Roommate's Rights Act. Holding out important information on me like that just ain't fair."

"She doesn't know, C.C. I haven't even asked her yet."

"Then how would you know what size her finger is?"

Brooke smiled. "C.C. when you get to know someone intimately, you know **everything** about them." The dark-haired woman winked as she teased her sister. "You ought to try it sometime, but that takes longer than a date or two."

C.C. stuck out her tongue, aiming it directly at Brooke just as the waitress came around.

"Can I get you another beer?" The redhead directed her question to Brooke, as she carried a tray of empties in her hand.

"No thanks, but you could bring over a Shirley Temple for my baby sister here." Brooke nodded toward the brunette who was now trying to hide her act of childishness by wetting her lips. "C.C., would you like a cherry with that?" Brooke could see the actions in her sister's face building up to another tongue showing episode.

"Yes, thank you." C.C. smiled at the waitress as she kicked Brooke's boot under the table.

"Oww..." Brooke shot a glare at her sweetly smiling sister. "I'll...I'll be fine with this," Brooke picked up her bottle and raised it up to the waitress before bringing it to her mouth, taking a sip from it.

"Okay, I'll go get your drink." The waitress moved away, casting a look or two over her shoulder to the booth she'd just left.

"Thanks, Sis. Now I'll get carded every time I come in here." C.C. flicked her hair back over her shoulder. "You're not helping my image any."

The young woman braced for another quick comeback, but received none. Instead, Brooke toyed with the box in her hand.

There was a long pause before C.C.'s curiosity got the better of her. "So...if Sam doesn't know yet, when are you planning on asking her?"

Brooke tapped on the box a time or two and shrugged. "Don't know yet. But I do know that the time has to be right. I want everything about this to be perfect."

The brunette watched her sister's face as she concentrated on Sam. It was aglow with love for the young woman. "Well, whenever you do it..." C.C. thought of how her words sounded then corrected herself. "Whenever you **propose**, I mean, just do me one favor. Let me know so that I can be just as excited for you. You know, you owe me, Sis."

Blue eyes looked up into a smiling face. "You're right, I do."

"Hmm...practicing already, huh?"

"What?"

"With the 'I do's," C.C. smirked. "Hey, if there's anything that I can help you with..."

"Yeah, C.C., I'll keep that in mind." Brooke caught the flash of blonde hair headed toward the table and quickly covered the box with her hand, sliding it into her jacket pocket. "Hey, look who's here."

C.C. turned her attention to the bar and saw Sam coming in their direction with her eyes locked on Brooke.

"Hey, I'm glad that we arranged to meet here over the phone." Sam smiled lovingly at Brooke, then acknowledged her roommie, "Hi, C.C." The blonde slid into the booth next to Brooke and giving her hand a squeeze, dropped a quick kiss on her lover's lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"One Shirley Temple," the redheaded waitress came out of nowhere, setting the drink down in front of C.C. In effort to get Brooke's attention, she cleared her throat as she slipped the stirrer into the drink, bobbing the cherry up and down. "I made sure that was an extra sweet one myself." She looked over to Brooke and winked. "Do you need anything else? Anything that **I** could do for you?"

Brooke looked to the blonde sitting next to her. "Do you want something, Darlin'?"

"Ah…no, I don't think so." Sam said a little distracted. "I already got what I came here for." The young woman leaned into Brooke's shoulder.  
"That will be all." Brooke reached into her pocket and handed several bills to the waitress. "That should cover it, thanks."

"Anytime," the waitress took the money and sighed as she turned to deliver her next drink, giving Sam a passing glare.

Sam blinked a time or two, then looked first at the drink in front of C.C., then to her lover sitting next to her. "Brooke, I think she was flirting with you."

"Yeah? I didn't notice." Brooke played with the box in her pocket, her mind obviously elsewhere than on the waitress.

Sam studied the older woman for a second, then looked over to her roommate. "What's up?" She motioned toward Brooke with her head.

"I think she's got something on her mind. You know...like what to get or do for people for Christmas. She likes to leave a lasting impression on everyone, but I told her that cold, hard cash was a favorite of mine." C.C. grinned. "So what are you two up to tonight, as if I don't already know."

"I was..." Sam looked over to Brooke as she placed her hand on the woman's knee. "I was hoping to get a chance to stop by the mall before we had dinner."

"Well, Brooke will just love doing a little shopping..." C.C. leveled her gaze toward her sister's questioning face. "…won't you, Sis?" The brunette kicked her sister's boot again, startling her from her thoughts.

"Sure, anything Sam wants to do...that's fine by me." Brooke watched as C.C. busted out laughing. "What?" The woman's face shot an eyebrow high on to her forehead. "I promised her...ah...I promised..." Brooke realized that she had no idea of what the topic of conversation was.

The young blonde leaned in and gave Brooke a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Promised me what, Brooke?" Sam winked at her lover, "Only to let me go to one store or partake in a certain dessert?"

"Mmm...well, they both sound pretty good to me." Brooke's cheeks tinged slightly with blush as her interpretation of dessert came into her mind.

"Hmm..." Sam smiled as she gave her eyebrows a little wiggle, then leaned in and kissed her lover on the lips. "Let's make that a quick dinner, too."

* * *

The small, secluded booth at the restaurant offered them refuge from the shoppers that were scurrying up and down the crowded walkways of the mall. The merchants' prime season of revenue was here, with the colors of red and green boldly announcing it.

Sam tapped the box of newly purchased Christmas cards and looked across the table to Brooke. "Thanks for letting me get those cards, Hon." The blonde picked up her knife and started to cut another piece of meat on her plate.

"You're welcome, Darlin'," Brooke winked. "Anywhere else you need to go?"

The blonde knew that shopping in crowds was not a favorite pastime of her lover and started to apologize. "I'm sorry that we had to stand in line so long. Who would have thought that people would be shopping for gifts this early?" Sam played with the food on her plate, then reached out to touch Brooke's hand. "Nope, mall wise, that's it for me today. I figure that we could do our shopping for presents closer to Christmas. You know, get into the spirit and all, the week before."

The older woman looked up from her plate, blue eyes flashing in disbelief of what she'd thought she'd heard. "You wanna go **shopping **for Christmas a week before?" Brooke's mind raced with scenarios of huge crowds, full parking lots and fistfights over the last 'favorite' toy of the year. Suddenly, she knew why they used green and red to announce the season. _Green's definitely for the cash flow and red…well, that's for all the blood-letting when it comes down to the mad dashes and sale-frenzied shoppers out for that last gift. _

Seeing the trepidation in her lover's face, Sam teased her gently, "Come on, Brooke...or should I say, Scrooge?" The blonde's eyes twinkled amidst the low lighting of the restaurant in a most mischievous way. "You don't look like the bah-humbug type, to me. I thought that we could go together and maybe get a little Christmas tree and even bake some cookies later that day."

Brooke smiled weakly at the woman across from her. "Yes, Darlin', we can go that week if you'd like." She dug into her food, then paused, looking back up to Sam. "A tree for the house?"

"Well, yeah...where else would you put one?"

The dark-haired woman grinned. "Our first Christmas together."

The tussle of blonde hair nodded as Sam shyly grinned back. "Yeah," she spoke softly, "it will be."

"And just think of how great next year will be, too." Brooke reached out to hold Sam's hand. "Our first Christmas in our house."

"Well, that's if I'm here." Sam's voice trailed off, as she thought about the uncertainty of her upcoming internship and the job potential after it. She tried to push that thought from her mind and concentrate on the words her lover spoke, letting them reverberate through her head. Soon a warm smiled graced her face.

"Baby..." Brooke watched Sam's facial expressions as they changed, "I thought you told me that would only be for one semester. Why wouldn't you be here?"

Green eyes looked away, then came to rest on Brooke's face. "Ah...do I have to remind you that we can't even wait for the weekends now, and you're saying it's only one semester?" Sam tilted her head to the side and gazed wide-eyed at her lover. "Remember where you're sleeping tonight, Brooke, in a single bed, at a college dorm." The blonde giggled knowing that it was her choice just as much as it was Brooke's.

The dark-haired woman cleared her throat and gave a little chuckle at the same time. "What I meant was that you said the semester is over in May. Now, why wouldn't you be here next year at Christmas?"

"Ah…oh…**next** Christmas…I guess…" Sam sighed, trying to put her world back into perspective. "I guess I'm kind of living from day to day with you right now."

"Why?"

"I haven't really thought that far ahead." Sam looked sheepishly at her plate.

"You haven't?"

"It's all that I have to just get through to the next time I see you, hear your voice, or even to be with you. It's killing me now." The last sentence came out in a whisper as Sam finally admitted her feelings.

Sensing the need of her lover, Brooke laid her utensils down on the table, then got up and slid into the booth next to Sam. "Baby..." Brooke's long arm encircled the young woman's shoulders as she watched Sam look down at her hands in her lap. "I think about everything with you in mind. I can't imagine you not being in my life."

The blonde's head rose, then turned to gaze into Brooke's eyes.

"I don't want you to live day to day with me. I want you to live **every** day with me."

"I…" Sam slowly started her thought, "I can't imagine being without you either, Brooke, any day."

The older woman smiled at what she knew was deep in Sam's heart. "Look at it this way, by next Christmas we'll be living together in **our **house." Sam opened her mouth to speak but Brooke's quick reflexes stopped her with a single finger placed delicately on the blonde's lips. "No matter where you are, I'll follow you. If you get sent to Alaska, I'll be there, right beside you." Brooke's eyes twinkled at the thought. "Me, you and Mario."

Amazed at the love she could see pouring out of the woman that held her, Sam let the corners of her mouth turn upward. "You really **do** think of it like that, our house...our lives."

Brooke let her hand slide down from the table and come to rest on Sam's stomach, splaying out her fingers to encompass the area. "And Chastity Loran too, if Julie has her way." Her eye contact did not waver, as each woman drank her fill of the other's love. "Yes," Brooke whispered, as she nodded slightly, "I have no choice but to think of 'us' in that term. There is no 'me' without you, Sam."

The blonde's face lit up the moment that Brooke had laid her hand on Sam's stomach. The young woman drew a breath in, feeling her head spin at her lover's touch. She gazed down at it, then let her own hand wrap around Brooke's larger one, holding it in place. "Thanks, Brooke," she whispered. "I...I feel the same way." Sam raised her eyes slowly to look into Brooke's face. "I guess this is real then, huh?"

The tall woman bit on her lip thinking that there could be no better time than the present. _God, I've got the ring, I've got the girl. _Brooke let her eyes dart around the dimly lit booth, falling to her leather jacket on the other side of the table. _The moment is perfect. Now all I've got to do is get the ring to… _Brooke's thoughts suddenly dissipated with the gentle nudge to her shoulder. "What, Darlin'?"

She tried not to look startled.

Sam repeated herself. "I guess this is real then, huh?"

"Real?" Brooke tried to regain what the conversation was about, but it was gone. "Oh yeah, real."

The blonde nodded, "The love that I feel, the 'us'...the 'our'...the way we look at the future."

"Yes, 'our' love… 'us'... 'our' future..." Brooke's eyes glanced over to her jacket, then down to her hand still held against Sam's stomach, "…and one day... 'our' family."

Closing her eyes for a second, Sam smiled, then asked, "What did I ever do to deserve you, Brooke Gordon?"

"Well…" Brooke sighed, "...if you're stuck with me, I dunno." She shook her head ominously, "But I'm thinking it must've been pretty bad." The dark-haired woman looked at the blonde and grinned.

"Huh?" Green eyes searched Brooke's face for an answer. "What do you mean, bad?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "All I know is that I must have done something right to be with you. You're stuck with me now, and that means you have to put up with me." Two dark eyebrows wiggled and a devilish grin surfaced on the older woman's face.

"Hmm…put up with you, huh? What about your putting up with me? You know that'll mean more shopping trips to the mall, don't you?" Sam winked and let a rakish smile of her own come to her face.

"Nope." Brooke shook her head. "I don't 'put up' with you. It's more like, I cherish every minute that I spend with you."

"Brooke…" Sam paused for a moment as she looked deep into her lover's blue eyes. "Nobody...nobody's ever said anything like that to me before. Thank you."

"Said what, Baby?" A puzzled look settled on Brooke's face.

"That…that you cherish your time with me. I'm nobody, Brooke. I'm nobody special."

The tall woman grabbed Sam's hand as she pulled it away. Bringing it up to her mouth, Brooke maintained her eye contact with her lover, as she kissed the back of the small hand. "You're wrong, Sam. You're everything special. You're **my **everything."

There was an eerie silence as the two women looked deep into one another's eyes. None of the background noises of the busy little restaurant seemed to break through to their place of being. Slowly coming down from the lofty high that Brooke had just sent her on, Sam softly asked, "So…what do you do with me?"

As if mesmerized, Brooke answered with a grin. "Anything you want me to, Darlin'."

Knowing all too well where they were headed, Sam looked around the room. "Ah…Brooke...what do you say we continue this at home?"

"Home?" Blue eyes began to sparkle.

"Well...our dorm room home." Sam wiggled her eyebrows and smiled, "At least for tonight."

Brooke let go of Sam's hand and fished into her jeans' pocket for some bills. Reviewing the denominations on the money, she threw the cash down on the table and slid out of the booth, offering her hand to Sam.

"Thanks, for dinner, Brooke." Sam slid over to the end of the booth's seat and got up.

"Any time," Brooke winked. "After you, Darlin'," Brooke motioned with her hand.

"Hmm…now that will be my pleasure." Sam gave her lover a rakish grin, then leaned into her, whispering, "Remember, you said that." The blonde picked up her small package and started to walk toward the door, giving just a hint of sway to her derriere.

Brooke grabbed for her jacket, then turned to find the actions of her lover to be most pleasing to her eye. The tall woman sighed, then mumbled under her breath. "After you…" she nodded as she appreciated the view, her lone eyebrow raising in regard, "…always."

* * *

Gingerly, Sam rolled over in the small bed, snuggled even closer than she was before into the long, warm body lying next to hers. The remnants of sleep were still tugging at her tired, but satiated body. Settling against her lover, the small blonde could feel the fervor of energy with which they had made love for over half the night, coiled and waiting to spring into action again.

Brooke let her lover rest a while longer as she clutched Sam's hand to her bosom and absent-mindedly ran her fingers up and down the petite digits. Searching out the one digit that she hoped would soon hold her dreams and desires for a future, she concentrated her efforts of stroking on that left hand ring finger almost exclusively.

The husky, sleep-laden voice moaned deliciously, then mumbled out, "You still haven't given up from last night, huh?" Sam felt the careful ministrations continue. "Hmm...I'm not ticklish there," she turned her head and nuzzled into Brooke's neck, "...try again."

Brooke raised her head barely enough to kiss Sam's forehead, just under the tussle of blonde, unruly hair. "What are you doing awake?"

"Just dreaming of you...me..." Sam let out an almost inaudible sigh that encompassed her next word, "...us."

The dark-haired woman quirked a little smile at the sound of the last word and repeated it. "Us?" She felt the smaller woman's shoulders move as if to shrug.

"I was just thinking of how I'd like my father to meet you."

"Your father, hmm…why?" Brooke gave her young lover a gentle squeeze. "You don't think he'd have a fit?"

"Him, have a fit?" Sam shook her head. "Actually, Daddy was the cool one out of my parents." The blonde showed a little more life as she got up on one elbow and opened her eyes to look down at her lover. "Isn't it every girl's dream that their father will like the person that they have fallen in love with?" Sam studied the pensive look on Brooke's face and waited for the reply that she knew was coming.

"I thought it was every girl's dream that their father walk her down the aisle." A rakish grin flashed across the woman's face.

"Oh yeah, like my Mom would let that happen, right?" Sam sank back down onto Brooke's broad shoulder. The vague look of hopes dashed took over her face and she felt the tears begin to well.

"What?" Brooke sensed the dejection in the limp body of her lover.

Sam stayed quiet for a moment, then slowly lifted her head to study Brooke's face.

Seeing the questioning look in the young woman's eyes, Brooke asked, "What is it, Baby?"

Green eyes stared most seriously at the well-chiseled features before her, then gazed intently on the intriguing blue orbs. "Is that your dream?" Sam noticed the dark, furrowed brows, and then clarified her question. "To have your father walk you down an aisle some day, is that your dream?"

"Hmm…" Brooke thought for a few seconds, then continued. "No, I don't think so. I can't really see my father giving me away when I can do that just fine all by myself." The dark-haired woman grinned, then pulled Sam tighter to her. "I always thought I'd be more like the groom, than the one to be escorted by my father."

"Whew...you had me scared for a minute there, Hon." Sam turned her head to look at the clock on the bookshelf above her bed. "Hmm…I bet your father's glad for that. You know, the third time is a charm," she teased.

"Sam, what did you mean when you said I had you scared?"

"I…ah…I'm not sure myself." Sam settled back into Brooke's shoulder. "Maybe I just thought that you wanted something…different."

Sensing a tinge of insecurity in Sam, Brooke kissed the woman's forehead and reassured her. "Believe me, Darlin', if I ever wait for anyone at an altar it'll be you. I love you, Sam."

Sam took in a deep breath. "Keep telling me that and eventually I'll believe it." Sam smiled, then kissed the shoulder beneath her.

"Oh, yeah?" Brooke's eyes glowed with devilish delight as her strong body pulled the blonde over top of her as she rolled over, ending up with Sam lying underneath her. "Now tell me…what will it take for you to believe me?" Blue eyes searched the blonde's face as an evil grin came to her face. "Not saying, eh? I'll just have to torture you then." Brooke immediately nuzzled into Sam's neck, lavishing it with kisses.

"Hmm…now this **is** torture," Sam giggled and waited to see the dark head of hair pull away from her, revealing Brooke's face, complete with wiggling eyebrows.

"Are you ready to talk now?"

"I don't know. Maybe you need to show me a little more…torture." Sam's eyes twinkled with mischief as the cute smile accentuated her face.

Long dark hair acted like a curtain, keeping the rest of the room at bay and Sam's eyes focused on Brooke as an evil, little laugh erupted from her mouth. Slowly the sound diminished when the older woman began to lick her lips tentatively. "As I see it, there's only one problem."

Sam's nose wrinkled as she questioned the figure towering above her. "And that is?"

Starving blue eyes looked seductively up and down the blonde's body as Brooke let her tongue slowly wet her lips once more before speaking. "Hmm…where to start?"

* * *

Having lingered idly by while watching Sam get dressed for her first class, then dash out the door after a long, good-bye kiss, Brooke now sat on the dorm-sized bed and pulled on one of her boots. When the dark-haired woman heard the sound of the cardkey being slipped into the lock on the door, only one thing came to her mind. _Okay, Sam, tell me you forgot something just so that I can kiss you once more._ Hurriedly, Brooke shoved her foot down into her other boot, then took the two or three steps necessary to get behind the door, waiting to spring out in surprise.

Slowly the door opened and Brooke's anticipation grew like a well-watered weed. With the urge to kiss her lover overpowering her senses until like some blur of action, she stepped around to the opening and grabbed the body on the other side, pulling it up into her anxiously, awaiting lips.

The kiss lasted only for a few seconds before Brooke's sensitive tongue edged forward, trying to gain access to the familiar oral cavity. She felt it odd when access to it was denied. At the same time, two hands planted themselves on Brooke's arms and pushed her away. Surprised by the action, Brooke's eyes opened to see C.C.'s confused face only inches away from her own. Blue eyes bugged out as she unhanded her sister and stepped back, looking more confused then ever.

"I…I…" Brooke's mouth was agape as she shook her head. "You…Sam…**C.C.**," with each word the woman's voice grew louder. Brooke slapped her hand over her mouth and rubbed it thoroughly, as she occasionally turned her head to the side and tried to spit the taste out. "What the **hell** are you doing, sneaking in on me. I thought you were Sam coming back for another kiss." Brooke stuck out her tongue, wiping it up and down the sleeve of her shirt.

"Well Sis, you're not my favorite taste in the morning either," was the indignant reply. C.C. straightened up as she closed the door with her foot rather noisily, not wanting anyone to think that she was enjoying herself. "If I remember correctly, oh sister Dear…" the brunette drew out the last word. "I believe that I'm the rightful resident of this room, not you." C.C. pushed past her sister and headed for the bathroom. "I was merely attempting to get a change of clothes for class without walking in on you two love birds making out like some rabid wildlife."

Brooke wiped her mouth on her sleeve again as she heard the water running in the bathroom sink. "Yeah? Well for your information…"

"Oh, no you don't. That's T-M-I," C.C. shouted out of the bathroom door. "That, I don't need to know."

Brooke stopped and thought for a moment realizing what she would have said and smirked. "Then, why didn't you knock first like Mom and Dad taught us?" Brooke paused for a moment then added, "Oh yeah, that's right. After you, they gave up having sex." Brooke thought about what she'd said and gave her own little shudder at the thought of her parents actually doing it.

The brunette emerged from the bathroom, her mouth full of suds as the toothbrush vigorously created more. She tried to speak around it. "Mom and Dad don't live here, Brooke. So…" C.C. took the brush out of her mouth and went back in. "So, don't go trying to put the blame on me." She rinsed her mouth out, making gargling noises, then spit before wiping her mouth and coming back into the same room with her sister. "You borrow the room, you take your chances." Brown eyes leveled at blue and suddenly all C.C. could do was gag. "Ugh!" She stuck out her tongue and turned right back into the bathroom, brushing her teeth again.

Brooke made a face of her own and wiped her tongue on her sleeve until her sister reappeared in the room. "Hey, it's not like I stay here every night." Brooke's eyes followed her sister as she crossed the room to her closet and started pulling an outfit from it. "Besides, C.C., you know that it won't last forever…Sam sharing this room with you, I mean."

"No, you're right, it won't." The sibling turned, flashing a grin at her sister. "It's just my only year in a dorm and it seems like all the action here is in Sam's bed."

The tall woman smiled, then offered. "Well, if that's all that you're concerned about, I'm sure we could use your bed every other night that I stay over." Brooke ducked to her right as a tubular plastic hanger whipped past her head. "What did I say wrong?" Brooke smirked as she stood up straight with her arms open wide.

C.C. glared at her sister and took in a rather loud, deep breath. "It's just that the only time that I can have use of my room if I'd like to…" the brunette coughed, "…**entertain**, is on the weekends."

"And…three nights a week aren't enough? Is that what you're saying?" Brooke teased her younger sister. "Have you found someone that you're seeing regularly without telling me, Sis?" She waited until her sister was about to answer, then hurriedly threw her hand up in a halting motion. "No, wait…T-M-I."

"Touchy subject, Brooke."

"Oh…I bet." The woman couldn't help but laugh as she reached for her leather jacket and pulled it on. "Truce?" Brooke offered with her hand on the doorknob as she turned to look at her sister.

"Hmm…I don't know…" C.C. eyed the woman suspiciously for a moment, then winked. "Sure, why not? Truce," she agreed as she resumed her dressing and changed the subject. "So, you're off to a late start. What are you up to today?"

"I, ah…I have a little meeting to arrange part of Sam's Christmas present. I thought I'd just drop by the office and take care of a few things before I have to get ready."

C.C. looked up to see the pensive look on her sister's face. "You're not meeting with Janet again about that internship of Sam's are you? Brooke, I don't think…"

"No, I figured I botched that up enough already." Brooke sighed. "I'm going to go talk to Sam's parents."

Brown eyes flashed to the bulge in Brooke's coat pocket. "You…you're not going there to ask for their permission, are you? Brooke, you're crazy if you think that they'll listen to you, once they know what you want." C.C. turned back to her closet and pulled out a simple black dress. "I'd better drop this off at the cleaners on my way to class. Something tells me I might need it in a hurry."

* * *

Looking into the rearview mirror, Brooke checked her appearance. _God, this is worse then taking Sam home and telling Dad that we were dating one another._ Blue eyes gazed over at the house, then back down to the paper with the address on it._ Well, Aunt Sandy, you got me here, now let's see if I can do the same for Sam._

Brooke checked in the mirror once more, then got out of the 300Z and made her way to the front door. Making some last minute adjustments to her clothing, the tall woman took in a deep breath and proceeded to ring the doorbell. _Okay, Brooke, be diplomatic, be polite, and whatever you do…don't come off being too butch. That's the last thing you need right now, for them to know that you're her lover. Do that, and you might as well have cemented this estrangement in an iceberg and set it adrift on the high seas. _Brooke smirked at the thought. _It won't come home for years to…_

The movement inside the house distracted the tall woman's thoughts. She could see a man coming to the door then opening it. "Yes, can I help you?"

Brooke looked to the medium sized, short statured man in the doorway and asked, "Mr. Moleson?" Her eyes studied the man as he gave her tall figure a roving eye.

"Yes," the man answered cautiously, his hand tightened on the doorknob, hesitant to ask the stranger in to his home.

_Okay, Brooke, time to pour on that ol' executive charm there._ "Hi, Sir." Brooke flashed a smile and nodded. "You don't know me, but my sister is roommates with your daughter, Sam." She gazed into his clear, green eyes and watched for a reaction. Seeing none, she continued. "I was wondering if I could speak with you briefly."

"Is something wrong with her?" Concern crossed his face, "With Sam, I mean?"

"No Sir, she's fine." Brooke saw the relieved look come to the man's face.

"Ah…okay," he muttered. "Where are my manners? Come in, please. It's too cold to be standing out there." He opened the door wider, inviting the woman in.

The slightly upturned corners of Brooke's mouth stayed in place as she accepted his offer and entered the house. "Thank you, Sir." The tall woman nodded as she stepped inside.

"Samuel…" the feminine voice came calling out of the rear room of the house. "Who is it?"

"That's my wife," the man smiled politely at Brooke then turned his head, directing his voice to his wife's location. "It's ah…someone inquiring about our…ah…I mean…Sam."

Remembering that she had not taken the time to introduce herself properly, Brooke offered her hand. "I'm sorry, my name is Brooke Gordon. My sister C.C. is your daughter's roommate." She felt his hand grasp hers and shake it a time or two.

"Samuel Moleson…" his eyes twinkled when he looked up at the woman before him. "But I guess you kind of figured that out already."

"Samuel…"

The sound of the feminine voice was closer now and Brooke looked past the man holding her hand to see the short, spit-fire of a woman come into the opposite end of the narrow hallway next to the steps leading to the second floor.

The man followed Brooke's gaze. Seeing his wife enter the hall, he started his introduction. "It's a woman by the name of Brooke Gordon, Dear. She's a family member of ah…Sam's roommate."

"Mrs. Moleson," Brooke nodded, then felt the man's hand slip out of hers. "I'm sorry to disturb you this evening. I…I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"No, you're not interrupting…" Samuel started to speak, but was abruptly cut off.

"Has she done anything?" The woman's brow wrinkled and her face took on a rather sour look. "I knew there would be trouble with her," she mumbled under her breath.

"Sam?" Brooke questioned who was trouble. "No…no, nothing like that."

The woman walked the length of the hall and planted herself next to her husband, with her arms folded tightly across her chest. "Then, what are you here for?"  
_God, I hope Sam takes after her father._ Brooke calmed her pounding heart and took a deep breath before she started. "Actually, I just wanted the chance to speak with you. It's about Christmas…"

"What about Christmas?" The woman tilted her head letting the light coming from the fixture above her, catch her reddish-blonde locks.

"Well, we were…" Brooke caught a glimpse of blonde hair in the far doorway and remembered Sam talking about her sister. A smile came to her face as she thought of the potential of seeing a younger version of her lover. "Ah…that is, my sister C.C. and I were discussing the upcoming holiday…"

"What's the little hussy done now?" Mrs. Moleson watched Brooke's blue eyes as they seemed to focus on something further down the hall, then turned to look in the same direction. The voice that came out of the woman was stern and unyielding. "Go to your room now, young lady."

"Excuse me?" Brooke wasn't sure if the question was directed to her or not and blinked several times, startled by the rough voice that had come out of the petite looking woman.

There wasn't another word said as the adolescent crept out into the hallway, then seeing the look in her mother's eyes, she hurried down the narrow hall toward the group.

Brooke watched curiously as the young girl made her way through the adults and headed up the stairs toward the second floor. The adolescent stopped just past the midway mark to turn slightly and look back at the tall stranger in an almost familiar way, then hurried off to her destination.

_That has to be Sarah._ The startled realization lingered in Brooke's mind when the youth had turned back to look at her. _She knows who I am. She knows that I'm Sam's lover. _The executive gazed over at Sam's mother wondering if she also knew her role in her eldest daughter's life. More determined than ever, Brooke pulled all of her calming resources to the surface and let her mind think of the upcoming conversation as a negotiation more than anything. _Maybe if I can stay in that executive role she won't see me as the lover._

The silence in the house was insurmountable until the sound of a door closing came floating down the stairs from the second floor. Only then did Mrs. Moleson turn back to the tall woman and speak her mind. "Well, obviously something is wrong if you're here about Sam. She doesn't live here. If you have an issue with Sam about your sister, I suggest that you talk directly to her. She's her own person. She made that decision years ago and I'll not have her and her lifestyle affect Sarah in any way."

"Mrs. Moleson, Sam is fine. She hasn't done anything except to befriend my sister and quite frankly, the rest of our family." Brooke watched as the glare from the small woman never wavered. "I just wanted to discuss the upcoming holiday with you and your husband."

"And I suppose Sam is the reason for that?"

"No, Ma'am. She has no idea that I'm here."

"Now Dear," Samuel tried to ease his wife's harshness. "You can't think she's done…"

"Done what…?" The reddish blonde hair glistened under the light as she turned to face her husband. "I don't care to know what she does with anyone and I've told her that myself." Mrs. Moleson jerked her head, letting her glaring eyes try to penetrate the tall woman's façade before her. "Get to the point."

Keeping her voice as soft as she could, Brooke met the stare with grace and elegance in her reply. "Sam doesn't know that I'm here. This was my choice to come."

"And…" Samuel moved closer to his wife, letting his arm hesitantly move to her waist. "…exactly what is it that you want to speak to us about?"

"My sister C.C. and I were talking and she asked me for my help in arranging a Christmas present for Sam." Brooke could see that her words were not affecting the woman the way she would have liked them to. "I'll be frank with you. I know that there is some animosity between you and your daughter."

"You're damn right there is. Don't even think that I'd know what she wants. I don't know that child any more. Sometimes I think I never knew her at all."

Brooke attempted to be diplomatic. "I don't know the circumstances and it's none of my business but..."

"You're right, it's not." Mrs. Moleson moved away from her husband as the anger visually rose to her face.

"Ma'am...please..." worried eyes darted from one parent to the other. "Just let me explain and my visit will make much more sense."

"Elaine," Samuel edged closer to his wife, "Let's hear her out. What harm could it do?" He looked at the stewing woman, then glanced over to Brooke and nodded for her to continue.

"Thank you, Sir." Brooke kept her voice soft, hoping to get her full thought out before being interrupted. "Since the beginning of the new college year, Sam has spent a great deal of time with my family. What I **do** know is that it would mean the world to her if she were able to come home to her parents and sister to visit over Christmas. C.C. mentioned this to me the other day..." Brooke looked earnestly at the people before her and continued. "…And since she has classes making it impossible for her to get away, I offered to come speak to you, myself."

"Did she actually say that?" Mr. Moleson looked eagerly to Brooke. "My daughter, I mean."

"Yes Sir, she did." Blue eyes gazed directly into his searching green. "I heard it myself." Brooke watched as the man gazed over to his wife with sorrow-filled eyes. "As I said before…"

The harsh tone of the small woman's voice cut through Brooke's words like a knife. "If **she** thinks I'll let her back in here, she's crazy..." Elaine's brow wrinkled up more as she tightened her arms to her own chest. "Humph...I know she's crazy already."

"Elaine…" Samuel cautioned his wife. "Let's not go there."

Brooke took a small step forward. "Look, I don't know all the details of the rift between you and your daughter, but I know that she's a good person who loves her family deeply." The tall woman looked directly at the man slightly to her right, "A daughter who misses her father terribly. She's my sister's best friend, and above all, she's still your own flesh and blood."

Elaine had turned away when she saw the intentional plea to her husband. She waited for the words to stop before shaking her head and pivoting back to pin Brooke with her gaze. "And I take it **you** know about daughters?" She said it sarcastically.

"That depends, Ma'am," Brooke didn't back down. "I am one of four and being years older than C.C., I know how trying they can be." She shifted her weight just slightly, as if taking a different approach to the subject. "Is there anything so terrible that you wouldn't want to spend the holiday with your own daughter? After all, she loves you, Mrs. Moleson."

The spitfire of a woman stood firm in her resolve as she questioned the woman. "And because of that I'm supposed to expose Sarah to Sam's reasoning?"

"Sarah's been exposed to Sam longer than just one day, Elaine. What would it hurt?" Samuel tried to reason with his wife, waiting to see if she would consider any type of communication with her daughter.

"May I ask what the problem is with Sam visiting her family?"

Pent up emotions started to bubble through to the surface as Elaine spoke her mind. "I lost control of one, I'm not about to lose it on the other one." She turned her gaze to Brooke, asking her point blank. "Would you let your sisters around a lesbian, knowing that she's trying to make them one too? Or didn't she tell you that little tidbit about herself?"

Brooke never blinked. Instead she just stated the facts. "Actually, Ma'am, I am one of four sisters. One of which happens to be a lesbian."

"Oh, so that's why you're here…your sister is one also." Elaine's face became more angered looking. "I should have guessed as much."

"No Ma'am. I can assure you that C.C. is as straight an arrow as they come."

Elaine laughed out loud. "Straight arrow, huh? Not when Sam's done with her." The woman turned on a sickeningly sweet smile. "Or is there something that your sister hasn't told you about?"

The executive fought to hold in her emotions. "I have nieces and nephews and there is a new baby on the way. Everyone is very open around each other in my family, but sexual preference is not made into an issue."

"Don't tell me that the...the...one is the one pregnant?" Elaine's eyes opened wide with aghast.

"No, Ma'am, I can assure you she's not." Brooke sighed, noticing that Samuel seemed to be studying her figure rather intently. "Mrs. Moleson, Sarah won't turn into a lesbian from being around her sister. But I can tell you that she will probably grow to resent you for keeping them away from each other."

Fire began to flash in the small woman's eyes and before she could say anything, Brooke kept up her barrage of reasoning.

"What I'm saying is that as large as the family is, there is one lesbian and many children around with one on the way. Sexual orientation is not an issue. It has nothing to do with who you are just because of who you love."

"May I ask you one question?" Samuel's hand nervously played with the change in his pocket.

The soft-spoken words gathered Brooke's attention and she turned to look directly at Sam's father. "Yes Sir, anything?"

"Are you and **all **your sisters close?"

"Very, we try to spend part of every weekend together. We talk to each other almost every day. Once a month, all of us girls get together with our parents for dinner. Just like when we were growing up." Brooke chuckled softly, "No spouses or children allowed."

"And their sexual orientation hasn't bothered you...or influenced you in any way?" He looked hopefully into Brooke's face, waiting for the answer.

"No, Sir. I can tell you with all honesty that any of their preferences hasn't influenced me one bit."

Samuel looked over to his wife. "They're sisters, Elaine...we can't keep them apart forever. What's one day going to do?" His eyebrow twitched hopefully as he made his plea.

"Please Mrs. Moleson, you said that you've lost one daughter, don't push away your other one by denying her a relationship with her sister." Brooke paused, seeing the woman look away, muttering something inaudible under her breath. "Sam's done nothing wrong. She deserves to know her family again." She looked to Samuel, her eyes pleading for any help in ascertaining an affirmative answer. "She **wants** to know her family again."

The sound of a foot tapping on the vinyl tiled floor rose out of the electrically charged silence. Elaine's eyes darted back and forth from one adult to the other as she weighed the outcome of the debate in her head.

Seconds stretched into minutes and, in an attempt to tip the scales in her lover's favor, Brooke threw out her ace in the hole. "Sam's always welcome with my family, but we can't replace her own."

Elaine's cold gray eyes threw a chill out in Brooke's direction as they darted one final time to her face, then to her husband's, before she spoke. "Alright," she glowered, "but it's on **my** turf and **my** conditions."

"Conditions?" Brooke asked slightly puzzled. _Damn, what happened to the unconditional love of a parent?_

"Yes, conditions. You want this," the small woman pinned Brooke with her stare, "then you drop her off here, Christmas at noon and pick her up by eight that evening. I'm going against every grain of my fiber and eight hours is all that you'll get."

Brooke tried to contain her thrill at hearing the first few words. "Of course, that will be no problem. I'll see to that myself." Relieved, she half-smiled at her accomplishment. "Is there anything else?"

"Don't worry, her father and I will work out the rest." Elaine looked smugly at her husband for a split second before settling her gaze on Brooke. "One of us will be with her at all times as long as Sarah is in her presence." Elaine smiled curtly as she saw the anger come to Brooke's face. "Take it or leave it. It's all that you're going to get."

"Mrs. Moleson," Brooke protested. "May I ask you a question please?" The woman hurriedly continued, "Just out of curiosity."

"Alright, I'll grant one question...make it good."

"Will you answer it truthfully?" Brooke watched as the curt smile reappeared on the woman's face. "Did **you** ever do anything that you felt so passionately about that **your** parents did not approve of?" Brooke challenged her, then pushed her even harder with the next question. "How would it make **you** feel to think that your own mother didn't want you?"

"What does that have to do with her being perverted? Of course, I did." She looked defiantly at Brooke for a moment, then turned toward her husband, giving him a sly smile. Seeing the knowing look in Samuel's eye, Elaine bit down on her lip as her eyes darted away from his sight. "She almost didn't. That's why I…I mar…" her voice trailed off to a whisper.

"She married me." Samuel said, completing his wife's thought. He moved closer to the woman and touched her lovingly on the cheek.

Seeing an opening in the underbelly of her opponent, Brooke pursued her dream with everything that she had at her disposal. "Please..." blue eyes looked from one to the other of Sam's parents, "…your daughter loves you so much. You gave birth to her and gave her love. Don't take that away from her now. She misses you very much and right now, Sam honestly believes that you don't love her."

Ensconced with self-doubt, Elaine took in a deep breath and did the only thing that she could. She waved her hand, dismissing the tall woman.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you. I thank you for your time." Closing her eyes in defeat, Brooke slowly turned to leave. As she took her first step toward the door, the almost out of character hushed voice caught her ear.

"I loved her enough to get married. We…ah…I was…" the woman turned to her husband and buried her head into his shoulder.

"Mrs. Moleson?" Brooke watched as Samuel comforted his wife with his arms wrapped around her.

"Yes…?" She sniffed.

Brooke noticed the still-darting eyes of the woman as she thought of what the next question might be. "Thank you for answering my question and truthfully, at that. But you should realize better than most that you can't help or choose who you fall in love with."

Elaine lifted her head and stared at Brooke.

"I think you did a wonderful job raising a daughter who can love so effortlessly and unconditionally." Brooke took in a breath and forged on. "In a way, I can tell that she got that trait from you. And I mean that, as the highest compliment."

Samuel studied the tall woman as she spoke about his eldest daughter and her mother's influence on her. The passion with which the woman spoke showed her dedication to her beliefs. He took in a breath, then spoke softly to his wife. "Sam is a lot like you Elaine, you know that."

"I hope you'll think about what I've told you." Brooke looked at the woman still in her husband's embrace, then glanced at Samuel and nodded. "I hope you'll have a pleasant evening." Having stated her case, Brooke took her leave.

Pulling the door closed after her, the tall woman stood there on the stoop, letting the crisp air of the season penetrate and cool her anger before it got the better of her. _How could anyone shut out his or her own daughter?_ Brooke hung her head at her seemingly failed attempt to make Sam happy. _God, Sam…I could never do that to our children or to you. _

Brooke looked up to the first star of the evening sky and made her wish on it. "If only I could have pulled this off for you," she muttered under her breath as she tugged at her trench coat. "Some executive negotiating you did there." She smirked, thinking of the comment she had said a few years ago when she'd first purchased that particular article of outerwear. _I guess the power comes from the person and not the clothing. _

Walking to the edge of the small driveway, Brooke opened the door to the 300 and got in. With a flick of her fingers, the key turned over the powerful performance engine, but she had no desire to leave. Casting her eyes to the right, she looked back to the house that she had just left. There, walking toward her, was Sam's father, his hand waving to catch her attention. At the door, she could see the reddish blonde hair of Mrs. Moleson as she clung to the doorframe, calling out to him.

"Ms. Gordon." Samuel came closer to the car, and knocked on the window, motioning for it to be opened.

Hearing the muffled sound of her name, Brooke lowered the window. "Please, Mr. Moleson, call me Brooke."

"Ms. Gordon…ah…I mean, Brooke." He smiled, letting his green eyes twinkle much like his daughters.

"Yes, Sir?"

"You can drop Sam off around noon on Christmas. I'm sure that she'll be spending the morning with you…er your family, won't she?"

Brooke smiled at the thought of being with Sam on Christmas morning. "If she's not going to be here then, I'm sure she will."

Samuel acknowledged the confident look on the woman's face with nary a faint smile. "Either way, I'm sure she'll have the love that's due her for that day."

"Excuse me?" Brooke wondered what, if anything, he had read into her words or look. "Mr. Moleson, I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds in there. We can't possibly offer Sam the love she craves from her family."

"Overstepped?" He looked at her with a shocked expression. "No, you didn't overstep any bounds. You just showed us what love is all about. It's caring, sharing and looking out for those that we love."

"I…I showed you that?"

The man stood up and sneaked a peek up his walkway toward the house, then quickly ducked back down to the opened window and winked at Brooke. "Well, at least to me, you did."

"I'm just trying to take care of a friend," she assured Sam's father. "Sam does miss you, Sir. She speaks very highly of you, as well as your sister, Sandy." She watched the man's lips turn up into a smile, then offered her hand to him. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm glad that you know that there's one less Christmas gift to worry about, huh?" The man winked at her.

"Yes Sir. I guess that's true." Brooke felt the man's hand in her own and returned his grasp as they shook on it.

"Nice strong grip there, Brooke. You must work out a lot."

"Actually, I used to play drums. I work out every once in a while. Why do you ask?"

"A musician, eh? Sam was always into music," he mumbled.

"So I've heard." Brooke's eyebrow edged upward.

Feeling as though he was being challenged, Samuel quickly dismissed the thought. "Oh, nothing, I'm just rambling." He let go of Brooke's hand and started to step away from the car. "You drive safely."

The executive reached into her coat pocket and procured the card that she had prepared earlier. "This is any number that you would need to get in touch with me if anything changes." She handed it to the man. "I've written Sam's numbers on the back for you. I'm sure that she'd love to hear from you sometime."

Samuel flipped the card over and looked at it, then smiled as he backed away from the vehicle. "Thanks, Brooke." He gave her a little wave with the hand that held onto the card like it was a winning lottery ticket. "I'm sure that nothing will change here on my end."

"You're welcome." The smiled tugged at Brooke's lips as she called out her sincerest wishes. "I hope you have a nice evening, Mr. Moleson."

"You, too," was his immediate response, then, as an after thought of looking at the business card once more, he called out, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Moleson." Brooke gave a little wave as she raised the window. _Well, how about that? I survived the first meeting with my future in-laws._ Happy with the out come, she put the car in gear and slowly pulled out of the parking space.

Halting only a few yards away at the stop signed intersection, Brooke looked into her rearview mirror. There, she could see Sam's father still standing in the same spot, looking at the card. She watched as he looked up and stared in her direction. After a thoughtful moment, she could see the smile growing across his face and, if she didn't know any better, she believed that she had seen the twinkle in his eyes as he slowly nodded his head.

_Hmm…maybe I've taken care of two Christmas presents today._ Brooke shifted her gaze to the cross street in front of her and drove off.

* * *

Taking the steps two at a time, Brooke needed to get her body moving to keep warm. The business-looking trench coat just wasn't as warm as her leather jacket and she was regretting not having thrown it into the car before leaving earlier. Finally reaching the third floor of the dorm, Brooke moved without hesitation down the hall to where a blonde waited for her. Stopping at the door, the drummer beat out a one handed rhythm on the metal door, then stood back, and waited for it to open.

Within seconds, the door opened and the small figure of a woman took its place. Stepping out into the hall, Sam reached out, filling her hand with material as she grabbed the coat Brooke was wearing and pulled her into the room. In a rapid exchange, the door was quickly closed and Sam's arms were filled with Brooke's body.

"God, are you cold, Brooke. What were you doing…standing around outside?" Sam backed off slightly and rubbed her hands up and down the taller woman's upper arms, trying to warm her.

Brooke brought her hands around from behind her back, revealing a delicate rose and held it up for Sam to take.

The young woman's eyes sparkled and her smile grew wider. "For me?"

"Always for you."

Sam took the flower in her hand and sniffed at its fragrant scent. The blonde glanced at her tall lover and suddenly felt very shy, giggling like a schoolgirl. "You say some of the nicest things, Brooke Gordon. Remind me to keep you around." She smelled the rose again, then asked, "And what exactly is this for?"

It was Brooke's turn for shyness as she shrugged her shoulders and offered her excuse. "Just because…I missed you." The tall woman felt the warmth fill her soul when Sam's smile beamed at her. "And I'd give anything in the world to put that smile on your face."

"Hmm…" Sam sighed, "You keep this up, Brooke and there won't be any roses left for any one else to give away."

"Why is that?" Brooke wrapped her arms around her lover.

"You just seem to always be thinking about me."

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm actually feeling romantic this evening." Brooke smiled, "And you're right...I **am **always thinking about you."

Green eyes stared up into blue. "Romantic...huh?"

"Yeah, I guess romantic would be a good description of how I feel right now."

Sam chuckled, "So what got you in this mood? Not that I'm complaining."

"I was just thinking about how much I missed you today and how much I love you every day…" Brooke sighed.

"And?" Sam watched as Brooke brought the blonde's small hand up to her chest, pressing it against her heart. "There's something else, isn't there?"

The dark-haired woman smiled. "Can you feel that? Can you feel how fast my heart is beating?"

"Yes," Sam nodded, then held her breath, waiting to see where Brooke was heading.

"That is how I feel every moment when I think about you, every moment of every day."

"You say and do the nicest things. Where did I ever find you?" Sam asked with a coy smile on her face.

"At my Mom's…" Brooke grinned at her rhetoric. "Unless you consider the movie, because I think **I** found **you** then." Blue eyes gleamed with mirth.

Sam placed her finger on Brooke's mouth as she tried to quiet her lover's laughter. "Shhhhh! It doesn't matter where. We're here now and God knows that I need you for the rest of my life."

The tall woman grew very serious as she looked into sparkling green eyes. "And you have me for that...and longer." Brooke pulled Sam back into a hug then began to softly sing in her ear. "_You're all I need beside me, Girl. You're all I need to turn my world._"

Sam closed her eyes and concentrated on the warming touch that both the words of the song and her lover had on her. The blonde recognized the song and waited for a pause before commenting. "I love when you do this."

"_You're all I want inside my heart. You're all I need when we're apart. You're all that I need_."

Pulling back to look up into beautiful blue eyes, Sam sighed. "I love you, Brooke."

"I love you, Sam." Brooke's mouth turned up into a smile as she drew her lover closer to her, melting into a kiss.

When they finally could last not a second longer without air, they parted and looked dizzily into one another's eyes.

"I know that look in your eye, Brooke Gordon, and I'm thinking that C.C. will not take to another night this week sleeping somewhere other than her own bed."

"Hmm…I like that thought." Brooke wiggled her eyebrows randily. "But nope, I was just thinking about something else."

Feeling her own need for what she was hinting at, Sam slid out of her lover's arms, catching her hand, then tugging her toward the door. "Well, come on. You can think about anything you want on the way home. I've got a weekend to spend with you." Sam glanced back to see a smile broadly plastered on Brooke's face as the softly sung words came filtering through the air.

"_All that I need is for you to believe. All that I need is you."_

* * *

Lyrics from this installment are from the song "Surrender" written by Steve Brown. "All That I Need", written by White Lion.

**SIX more chapters/installments to go! ****Look for those very, VERY soon!**

**Thank you, as always, to everyone for reading.**

**Please review and give us your thoughts!**

**Reviews are like a fine wine and we're feeling a little thirsty. :-)**


	20. Ch20 Line Of Fire

"...Next time you're cheating, Don't forget to look... `Cause you've seen the movie but I wrote the book..."

* * *

**Line Of Fire**

Brooke pulled into her parking spot outside the three-story building, better known as Brownstone Records. The first thing she noticed, as she cut the ignition, was her new employee standing nervously outside the front doors.

_Peter, you never know when to relax, do you?_ Brooke laughed to herself, shaking her head as she watched her friend pace back and forth in front of the mirrored doors. The dark-haired woman stepped out of the 300 and walked up behind him as he practiced addressing his new boss.

"Ms. Gordon…" he frowned, then tried again with a different inflection, "Ms. Gordon." He nodded, liking the way that one sounded much better. "Yes, Ms. Gordon." Peter turned to see his new boss heading directly for him and he smiled, still unsure of how to interact with her on company time.

"Hey there, Pete. You ready for your big day?" Brooke asked him as they made their way to the front door.

Peter held the large glass door open for her as they stepped through. "Huh…ready? Oh, yeah. As ready as I'll ever be, Brooke…er…I mean…" he frowned, "Ms. Gordon…ah…boss." The man let go of a long sigh, showing his frustration. "Tell me, exactly what **do** I call you?"

Brooke stopped walking and turned around to face her friend. "Peter, let's get one thing straight right now. I am not Ms. Gordon to you. Call me Brooke just like you have for the last 20 years. Okay?"

Peter's eyes opened wide as a smile graced the handsome features of his face. "Anything you say…Brooke."

"Good, then let's go." The tall woman motioned toward the elevator on the other side of the lobby.

Side by side, the two friends kept a silent vigil during the short ride up to the third floor where the offices were housed. Out of the corner of her eye, Brooke noticed that the higher they rose, the more nervous Peter became. By the time the elevator came to a halt, Peter had begun to play with his tie.

"You know, Pete…" Brooke kept her eyes pointed at the slowly opening doors of the elevator, "…there's no reason to be nervous. You'll do just fine." Brooke tried to reassure her friend as they stepped out of the elevator. "Come on. I'll show you around." The dark-haired woman motioned with her head down the hall that housed the corporate offices of Brownstone.

"I…ah, I just don't want to disappoint you, Brooke," Peter admitted honestly.

Brooke stopped before opening the door and looked in his direction. "You won't. You're not the same person anymore. Now quit being so damn serious and relax."

Peter took a deep breath and grinned. "Okay, you got it." He nodded, then with a flare of motion, reached out and held the door open for his new employer. "After you, Boss."

Brooke rolled her eyes. _Something tells me it's going to be a very long day_. She smiled politely when he looked in her direction, seeking her approval, then entered the office just like she did on any other day. "Good morning, Ida. Any messages for me?"

"Well, there are several from someone but he won't leave his name. He says he knows you." The older woman looked past her boss, curious as to whom the man following her was, then turned her attention back to Brooke. "Other than that, it's been pretty quiet," Ida answered as she handed Brooke the mail.

"Hmmm..." the executive fanned through the handful of mail. "Well, if it's important enough, they'll call back." Brooke looked up to see the woman still trying to figure out who Peter was. "Ah…Ida, I'd like for you to meet Peter. He's our new talent scout that I was telling you about last week. Peter, this is Ida." The tall woman leaned toward her new employee. "Don't be fooled, she's not a secretary." Brooke looked up from the stack of mail, winking at Peter. "She just gets here before anybody else and answers my calls until someone gets in."

Peter held his hand out to the older woman. "Nice to meet you, Ida."

"Talent scout, eh?" Ida shook the offered hand and eyed the young man, appreciatively.

Brooke pulled out an envelope and looked at it curiously, before shrugging, then shoving it back into the stack. "Ida, I've instructed the front desk to route all new business to Peter."

"Yes, Ma'am." The older woman nodded her head in understanding.

"So, what do you do here at Brownstone?" Peter asked.

"Besides getting aspirin for the boss and making her coffee?" She winked at Brooke as a laugh came to the surface. "Not much."

Peter looked to Brooke for an explanation as he joked, "You didn't tell me that I get the morning bagel and Danish run."

Blue eyes shined with mischief first, then turned to genuine affection as Brooke tried to explain her assistant. "Ida... well, she does a little bit of everything. She trains new personnel and keeps all of our records straight. I guess you could say that Ida is my assistant, although we never did officially give her a title. She's been here with me from the first day we opened our doors."

Peter nodded his head in understanding. "I see… kind of like the producer's producer, right?"

"Yeah, something like that." Brooke nodded in agreement.

"You always did need a mother figure in your life." Peter watched for a reaction, not only from Brooke, but from her assistant as well. He wasn't disappointed when Brooke eyed him with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Hey, I have one, thank you. Come on, Trouble, I'll show you to your new office. Thank you, Ida," Brooke added as they left the waiting area of the suite.

"It was nice meeting you, Ida," Peter smiled warmly at the older woman, then turned to catch up to his new boss, feeling much better after having broken the ice.

They stopped in front of a large oak door, as Brooke pulled a key from her pocket. She unlocked the door and held it open for Peter to see. "Here you are. It's all yours."

Peter craned his neck to look into the room as a low whistle escaped his lips. "Wow, Brooke, my own office? You didn't have to go and do that." Peter slowly entered the office and walked around. Stopping behind the large antique desk, he gave the chair a spin and watched it swivel around in circles as Brooke perched herself on the opposite corner of the desk.

"Sure I did. I'm not sharing mine. Believe me, Peter...you're gonna be a busy man. You'll need your own space."

"Professionally, I think you're right. Personally, I wouldn't mind sharing my space with a cute little blonde by the name of Crystal." Peter winked at Brooke, then stopped the chair from spinning and plopped into it.

"Uh-huh...too bad she's in a different line of work, entirely." Brooke crossed her chest with her arms and leaned back, looking over her shoulder at Peter. She waited a moment, then pushed off the desk, taking the seat on the opposite side of the desk.

"Yeah, I know," the man scowled at the thought. "But, at least you and Sam are sort of... aren't you?"

Brooke began to scratch the back of her neck as she answered. "Umm…yeah. Actually, she's…uhm..." the dark-haired woman stuttered. "Well, I **hope** she'll be working here after the first of the year." Brooke swallowed hard. "But I have the feeling that I botched that whole possibility."

Brown eyes opened wide in confusion. "What? How're you gonna swing that one? Isn't she still in school?"

"Yeah, she is. Janet is her PR professor."

"Janet? Janet Humphreys…" Peter sat forward and pointed to Brooke, "…your old birthday buddy? Damn if it isn't a small world." The musician brought his hand down, slapping the desk, then sank into his chair. "Well, if it would work out and she does ends up working here, what will Sam be doing?"

"Well…" Brooke thought about the question carefully before answering. "In order for her to graduate, she has to do an internship promoting something from the bottom on up. If she actually ends up here, I was planning on giving her the assignment for Line Of Fire, that band we signed from Jersey. They'll be done recording by the beginning of January."

Peter nodded his head, and then looked up with laughing brown eyes. "New talent eh? Doesn't that fall into my category?"

"It will be their first album, with **lots** of promotion opportunities there. Besides," Brooke smirked, "this was planned before you, my friend."

Peter laughed. "Somehow Brooke, I didn't think you'd back off on this one."

Brooke became a little shy all of a sudden as she began to play with the new blotter on her friend's desk. "Yeah…anyway, Sam and I agreed that if she had an internship locally, we'd talk about moving in together. I tried to rent an apartment near the campus but she wouldn't let me." Brooke stopped what she was doing, and then placed her hands in her lap as she contemplated the memories.

Peter watched her closely. He could tell that this was something Brooke really wanted; in fact, it was more like something that she needed. "Is that why you have that ring ready at all times?" He asked quietly.

A smile broke out on Brooke's face at the thought of the engagement ring in her pocket. "The ring?" She looked up to see Peter nod. "Actually, I'm waiting for the perfect moment to ask her. She deserves that. I'll know when the time is right."

"Oh, I see…" Peter crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. "You know, Brooke, I was thinking…if Crystal and I ever get married, you and I would be relatives through marriage, wouldn't we?"

The dark haired woman looked over at him, surprise evident on her face that the word marriage had even crossed his lips. "Yes, we would. Well, that is, **if** Sam says 'yes'." Brooke gazed back down to her hands as she nervously wrung them in her lap, looking for all the world like she'd just lost her best friend.

"What do you mean '**if**'? You know she's crazy about you. Why wouldn't she want to spend the rest of her life with you?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just going to be on pins and needles till I hear a 'yes' from her lips."

Peter uncrossed his arms and leaned across his desk, grabbing one of Brooke's hands in his own. He waited for her blue eyes to meet his own brown ones. "Then ask her, Brooke. Let her tell you for herself. What have you got to lose?" Peter waited for an answer as the sound of silence echoed throughout the office.

"My heart," Brooke answered, barely loud enough for her old friend to hear.

After releasing the slightly trembling hand of his friend, Peter got up from his seat and walked around the desk. Circling an arm around Brooke's slumped shoulders, he leaned on the arm of the chair. "Hey, I don't see that happening at all. That girl loves you with everything she is. Believe me; I can see it when she looks at you. If there's anything that I can do, Brooke… just ask. I want to see the two of you happy together."

Brooke couldn't help but smile when she saw the concern in Peter's warm eyes. "I'm glad you're working here, Pete. I didn't realize until we met up again just how much I'd missed you."

The man stood up straight, puffed up with pride and smiled. "Yeah, well, I've wised up a lot over the last few years. I'm just glad that we got back in touch with each other."

"Me too." Brooke shook her head, and then smirked. "And I guess we actually owe that one to the Master Shithead, himself."

Brown eyes rolled at the mention of their former band mate. "Well, something good has to come out of everything. I guess we were it."

Brooke stood up from the desk and slapped her friend on the shoulder. "I guess so. All right, I've got an errand to run, so I'll let you get to work, Pete," she finished with a grin. "I'm sure that Ida will help you with getting everything to your liking once she gets her morning cup of coffee. You might want to start with the computer."

Peter snapped his heals together in military style and saluted her. "Yes, Ma'am. See ya later, Boss."

Brooke laughed at his antics as she merely shook her head, and then casually offered her thoughts on his attire as she left the room. "Oh, and Peter, you might want to lose the tie. We're pretty casual in this company. It doesn't pay for us to look like the establishment. The artists won't trust us."

He looked down nervously to his tie. "Well, it won't hurt for one day, will it? Besides, I bought this special for my first day here and I'm going to wear it."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, then laughed. "Later, Petey. I'll see you later."

Waiting until she was gone and the door was closed, Peter turned, looking at the spacious office that was now his. Like a bolt of lightning cutting through a night sky, he threw his fist up into the air after doing a happy dance and yelled, "YES!" Meekly, he looked around and began to settle into his role as Brownstone Records' new talent scout. The ex-musician straightened his tie, then snuggled into his chair and smiled, waiting for work to come his way.

* * *

It was a little over an hour since Peter had been shown his office. Considering how nervous he was earlier, he marveled at the ease with which he was able to start on the tasks that Brooke had gone over with him the night before. He was already becoming more comfortable in his new job and sure enough, Ida had been there to answer any questions he had about company procedures.

He rolled up his sleeves and had just begun to loosen his tie when Ida's familiar voice came over his speakerphone once again. "Line two, Mr. Butler."

"Thanks, Ida." Peter waited for the line to disconnect before punching in the flashing red button on his phone. He took a deep breath before answering. "Brownstone Records, Peter Butler speaking."

"What in the hell is this shit?" An angry voice asked over the line. "Why are **you** answering the phones? Where the hell is Brooke?"

Peter rolled his eyes and held the phone away from his ear as he recognized the voice on the other end of the line. "James?"

"No…it's Mary Frickin Poppins…"

"Hey, James. You called Brownstone Records and I happen to work here now. You don't have to be so damn insulting with your answers. Brooke is tied up in a meeting right now. May **I** help you?"

"Yeah…all right, Peter, you fucking traitor. Where in the hell are my master tapes?"

"Traitor?" Peter began, making sure to keep his voice at an even level, trying not to give James the satisfaction of knowing that his ex-band member was pissing him off. "James…I told you I wasn't going that route any more."

"Bullshit! She got to you and **you** happily went along for the ride. Once again, you're Loran's little puppet. She pulls the strings and you do her happy little dance."

Peter rubbed his temples and began to understand why Ida had mentioned getting aspirin for 'The Boss' earlier as one of her duties. "No, she didn't get to me. It's more like I finally grew up and saw the light. Now the only question is, when will you? Besides… you know, it's better to dance sober than to be a drunken fool."

"Yeah? Well you're no saint either. You've definitely done your share. Now where are my damn recordings?"

"You mean the master tapes that Brooke made for you in payment for that little gig we did for her?" Peter asked coyly.

"What, are you senile too? Yes, those recordings."

The new talent scout let a smile cross his face smugly as he picked up two boxes with the name James Anderson in neat print written across the top. "I uh…wouldn't know, James. You'll have to ask her, yourself." After looking at each side of the boxes, Peter tossed them back down on his desk.

The angered voice boomed over the phone line once again. "Don't dick me around here, Peter. I'm not into playing games with the likes of you and that whore anymore. I want those tapes."

The familiar sound of a bottle being opened on the other end of the line brought the complete picture of James back into Peter's mind. It wasn't unheard of for James to toss back a six-pack during the course of a simple phone conversation alone. Peter had been witness to it on many occasions during their touring years together. The ex-band member suddenly became repulsed by the images that danced through his brain and lashed out at their source. "You know, James, I'd say that **you** were the whore out of all of us. You were always selling yourself for a chance at another shot at fame." Peter's eyes grew bigger as he began to realize what was going on. "And just like before, you're trying to ride on Brooke's coat tails to get it. But a deal's a deal, so, I'll look around and see if I can find them." _Yeah,_ Peter thought, _and maybe some year, you'll get them._

"Don't piss me off anymore than you already have, Peter." His words were interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. "I wouldn't advise it. I played that gig for her little schoolgirl, now I want my fucking tapes."

Peter stifled a yawned before deciding to end this entire conversation. "Why don't you go sober up, James, then maybe we can have this conversation again sometime. Goodbye." He brought the handset away from his ear, still hearing the shouted words coming through the line.

"Don't you hang up on me…"

Click… The handset now rested in its cradle.

Peter got up from his desk and walked over to the window, hoping that the view was nearly as calming as the one he'd seen from Brooke's office. Looking out the window, he realized that his office was on the other side of the building, his view different, but still he found it calming, none-the-less. "You'll never change, will you, James," he muttered under his breath. "You're still the asshole." He stood there, reflecting when he heard the soft tapping at his door.

"Mr. Butler?" The older woman slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

Peter turned around to see Ida standing there, her coffee mug in hand. "Please, call me Peter or Pete, Ida. Okay?"

"I'm sorry, Peter." The woman smiled self-consciously. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm stepping out of the office for some coffee. Would you like some?"

Peter smiled at her. "Yes I would, Ida. Thank you. Strong and black please. I think I'm going to need it." He watched as the older woman turned to leave and a thought came to his mind. "Hey, Ida?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"How do we send master tapes out of here?"

"Master tapes?" The woman quickly ran through her well-organized mind and could come up with no group under contract that was ready for master tapes. "Well...it depends on where they're going, who they're for, and their priority level."

Peter nodded his head and grabbed the tapes off of his desk as he made his way over to the woman waiting patiently at the door. "Will you send these out, please?" He shrugged, then chuckled. "Use the lowest priority level possible. It won't make a difference, the band is a loser anyway."

Ida looked at the name on the top of the box and recognized it immediately. "Should I even bother, Sir?" She asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah," Peter nodded with his hands deep in the pockets of his black Dockers. "Brooke promised them and she's good for her word."

"Not a problem, I understand. Could you let Ms. Gordon know that a Sam Moleson called and said that her class was cancelled so she'd be waiting at the dorm? I left a note taped to her computer, but I know she'd like to know as soon as she gets back. It seems that neither one of us could get through to her cell phone."

"Sam? Sure thing, Ida." Peter smiled, happy for his friend. "I'll let Brooke know just as soon as I see her."

"Thank you, Sir." The woman held up her coffee mug, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"That's okay, Ida, take your time." He watched her depart, then grabbed his jacket off the back of the door and quickly rummaged through the pockets. He pulled the pack of cigarettes out of the pocket as a relieved smile came to his face. "I thought I could give you guys up." Peter held the pack up and sighed. "Oh well, I guess it won't be today. Time for a smoke break."

* * *

Rolling into her office like one of the waves that quickly rise on the shore, Brooke settled comfortably in her chair and took the phone in her hand. She dialed the familiar number and waited for her lover to answer.

"Hey, what's up lover? So you got my message, huh?"

Brooke heard Sam's voice answer and a smile automatically came to her face.

"Hiya, Gorgeous." She spun her chair, settling to look at the view out of her window. "Yes, I did. Are you playing hooky?"

Sam's soft laughter filled the line. "Hooky? No, I just had a class cancelled because the professor got sick. I couldn't think of a better way to use that time than to talk to you."

"Oh..." Brooke turned her chair around, then sat back in it, propping her feet up on her desk. "So, uhm…what are you wearing?"

"Wearing?"

"Yeah." Her throaty giggle filled the void in the conversation as her mood soared the more she heard Sam's voice, Brooke couldn't help but tease the younger woman. "Tell me what you're wearing, Darlin'."

"Wearing?" Sam muttered the word. "What do you mean wear…" then she paused as a thought came to her. "Oh." Sam realized what her lover was doing and decided to nip that idea in the bud. "Brooke, we don't **need** to be doing phone sex."

"Well, damn." Brooke sat up in her chair, letting her feet come back down to the floor. "You're no fun today," she chided her lover. "So, what're you doing today, now that your class has been cancelled?"

"Well…I **was** going to do some laundry but I could think of a few things that I'd rather be doing than watching a tumble dry cycle."

Two dark eyebrows found their way up into Brooke's hairline as her heart sped up, anxious to hear her lover's ideas. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well…how about you picking me up and I'll show you personally." The sultry voice beguiled the woman on the other end. "It's much more fun when done in the right company. I could give you a one on one lesson in the proper care and handling of my delicate cycle."

"Delicate cycle..." Brooke felt like a kid in a candy store at the thought of seeing her lover again so soon. "Why don't you pack a bag? I could pick you up and take you back in the morning."

"Hmm…" The moan was meant to stimulate and seduce. "I only have one question, Brooke. Will I get any laundry done or should I save that for another time?"

Brooke's mind filled with flashes of the golden-haired woman doing the most delicious things to her body. Then, sensing that her body was already destined for a direct path to overload, she moved on with the conversation. "You could bring it all with you. I'll have **plenty** of room now, when I pick you up "

"Great!" Sam's enthusiastic answer sounded more like a kid, then the sophisticated woman she was trying to project. "I mean," she cleared her throat, adopting the sultry tone once more. "That's what I was hoping you would say. So, shall I be expecting you around five or six then?"

"Why wait that long? I could be there in an hour." Brooke continued the seductive game.

"Wait a minute, Brooke." Sam's voice resumed in her normal tone. "What do you mean by 'plenty of room'?"

The dark-haired woman chuckled, thinking of what visions were going through her lover's mind. "I ah...well," her voice squeaked out. "I've got us a new toy," Brooke suddenly felt bad for not discussing her purchase with Sam before hand.

"Hmmm..." Sam sounded thoughtful. "This I have got to see. Okay, tell me, what is it?"

"I thought you didn't want to have phone sex," Brooke took advantage to tease her young lover.

"Brooke Gordon," Sam's voice was filled with shock. "What did you get us?"

The woman paused effectively, letting the mystery fill the air for a few more seconds before answering softly. "A Toyota Sequoia. I was ah… out, picking it up when you called earlier." Brooke waited to see if Sam would be upset with her.

"Brooke, that's a... a... huge thing." She sighed, then spoke thoughtfully, "But I guess it does have its advantages over the Z."

"Oh, it does," Brooke assured her. "And I needed it for work, too. It's not like I can carry a lot in the 300. It'll get all torn up inside, besides... I really wanted a truck." The woman paused, then added. "But I'm still keeping the Z."

"Well, you know you can't drive them both at the same time."

"I know," Brooke began to twist the front of her shirt, feeling like a chastised child. "But that's okay. I thought that maybe you could drive one."

"Me? I…ah…I…"

The executive grinned as she heard Sam start to stutter on the other end of the line. With her playful mood returning, she placed one booted foot against the edge of her desk, pushed off and began to spin her chair in a circle.

"What? Uh…but, Brooke... anywhere that I go is with you."

"I know but you could still drive one if you needed to," Brooke answered as she continued to spin in her chair, thankful that she had a long cord on her phone.

"Why would I need to if I have you?"

"Oh, I see. You just want a chauffeur, don't you?"

"Well, a chauffeur that has other duties, too."

Brooke stopped spinning when she heard a low growl escape Sam's throat.

"So when should I be ready, Jeeves?"

"Well, I could be there in an hour. I just need to check in on Pete and make sure he's got everything under control." Brooke began to swivel her chair again in the same direction.

"That sounds great. I forgot that he was starting today. How's he doing anyway?"

"Not bad. He must still be nervous though, he was outside smoking when I got back with the truck."

"Just give him a few days to adjust. I'm sure it must be pretty hard working for a friend."

"Yeah. I'm sure he'll be fine. I have all the faith in the world in him."

"And what about me? Do you have any faith left for me?

Brooke stopped the motion of her chair with a single foot planted against the leg of her desk. She found herself starting to get dizzy and way too tangled in her phone cord. "You, my dear, have my special faith, my trust and my love. You have my soul and my heart." The ex-musician listened as the words made Sam gasp.

"Well, good." The young woman slowly started. "Then come get me so I can die a happy woman."

"You name it, it's yours. I'll see you soon, Darlin'. I love you"

Sam allowed a small sigh to escape as she shivered at hearing those three little words from Brooke's lips. "I love you too, Brooke, more and more every day. See you soon, Baby." Sam sent a kiss off into the phone.

Hearing the soft smacking noise, Brooke did the same, then ended the conversation. "Bye, Sweetheart."

The mesmerized woman hung up her phone, not realizing she was still tangled in the cord until she tried to stand up from her seat. "What the…" she looked down at her legs and chair wrapped in the coiled black cable, then laughed. _Well, I'd rather have her wrapped around me than this_, she mused as she carefully untangled herself and the chair. Once free, she shut down her computer, then grabbed her jacket, making sure to place her cell phone in the pocket before she headed out to pick up Sam.

"Ida?" Brooke called as she entered the outer corridor from her office.

"Yes, Brooke?" The graying head popped up from behind her computer terminal.

"I'm going to be out of the office for the rest of the afternoon." Brooke pulled on her jacket and straightened the collar. "If anything major comes up, you can reach me on my cell phone." She pulled it out of her pocket and showed it to the woman when she saw the doubtful look on Ida's face. "I have it this time." She watched the older woman smile as Brooke started down the hall. "Otherwise, please make sure all calls get directed to Peter. I'll inform them at the switchboard downstairs."

"Okay, Boss…" Ida paused for a second, then casually asked as she stirred her coffee, "You picking up Sam? Did you get her message?"

Stopping in mid step, Brooke eyed her suspiciously for a moment with an arched eyebrow. _Hmm… now how does she know about Sam?_ She wondered, then decided that it didn't matter. "Yes," Brooke nodded. "I received the message, thank you, Ida." She lingered a moment, watching as a smile graced the woman's face. "Something wrong, Ida?"

"Of course not, Ma'am. Don't worry. No calls for you unless they are life threatening." Ida watched as Brooke made her way reluctantly at first to Peter's office, then whispered under her breath, "My life that is. God, I'm glad she's finally found someone that makes her happy."

Brooke walked up to Peter's office and knocked on the frame of the partially opened door before stepping inside. "Hey, Buddy. I'm leaving for the rest of the day. If you have any questions, feel free to call the cell, otherwise, Ida can help you out."

Peter looked up from his paperwork to see Brooke with her keys in hand, ready to leave. "You talked to Sam, eh?" The man asked, glancing back down to the paper in his hand.

Brooke smiled. "Why…yes, I did." She noticed that Peter seemed a little off, kind of distracted.

"Go on. Get out of here, I'm fine. Ida will keep me in line if I need it. You go, have a good evening with your girl."

Brooke watched him for few moments as he kept playing with a certain piece of paper. "Okay, thanks pal." She watched as he nodded his head and turned back to his paperwork. "Peter? You okay?"

Brown eyes looked up into concerned blue. "Don't worry about my end. You just worry about something coming up on yours," he added this last bit with a mischievous grin.

"You sure?" Concerned for her friend, she studied him closer, seeing the hints of an internal battle that was taking place within the man.

"Sure. Nothing happening here." Peter looked back down at the paperwork and sighed. "Actually…Brooke, there is one thing." He looked at the woman standing in his doorway. "James called here earlier about those master tapes you did for him."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I went on ahead and sent them out to him. He was really being a shit head."

"I'm not surprised. What else is new?" Brooke shrugged. "Oh well." She gave Peter a little wave as she turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, Pal." Brooke stopped, turning back into his office. "I'll be leaving right after I tell Ida to reroute those tapes to Nebraska first," she added with an evil gleam in her eyes before leaving.

Peter watched as her form disappeared from his view. He then picked up the piece of paper that had been distracting him and smiled. Looking over his copy of the packing slip for James' master tapes, he chuckled. "Already done, Boss. Already done."

* * *

The young blonde was busy throwing a few things together for her evening with Brooke when she heard the door open and her roommate come in.

"Hey there, Roomie."

"Hey, C.C. Are you finally done with your classes today?"

"Yeah...finally. What are you doing back so early?" C.C. questioned, as she walked over and set her bag down next to her bed.

"I...ah...I got done early and mentioned it to Brooke. So, she's on her way over."

C.C. rolled her eyes in mock irritation. "Damn, again? Is this going to be an **every** week thing now? Because at this rate, Terri is gonna start charging me rent." The brunette sat down on her bed. "Then again... I could just make Brooke pay for it." C.C. grinned at her roommate to let her know she was only teasing her.

Sam folded a sweater, then reached under the bed for her overnight bag. "C.C., does that bother you? If I would have known…" Sam sighed heavily, sitting down on her own bed. "Maybe I should have let Brooke find an apartment close to the campus," she mumbled. She looked up to see C.C. studying her intently. "It's okay though, really. We're not staying here tonight. She's picking me up and we'll be spending the night at her place."

"Sam…I'm kidding. It doesn't bother me at all. You do know that I'm kidding, right?" C.C. searched her friend's face for any sign of doubt.

"Look, C.C., I know that you and Brooke are close…and that you'd do anything for her. But I don't want to take advantage of that... not at all."

"I don't think you're taking advantage of anything, Sam." C.C. reassured her friend. "You know me and know how big my mouth can be. If it bothered me, I'd just tell you to go somewhere else. Well... I'd at least **ask** you anyway," the brunette joked. "Besides... it's been really nice hanging out with Terri. She told me it helps pass the time when Rick isn't there. Especially now with the baby on the way. You know…raging hormones and all."

Sam smirked. "You're right, C.C. You do have a big mouth... and a big heart. You'd do anything for your sisters, wouldn't you?"

C.C. didn't have to think twice when it came to her family. "Yes, I would." The brunette got off of her bed, crossing over to sit next to Sam. She gently placed a hand upon Sam's shoulder. "And you... you're my best friend, you know that."

The blonde nodded her head and smiled. "Yes, I know. Best friend. Roommate. Hell, maybe one day even sister-in-law, if you don't watch out."

"Oh, yeah? You mean you'd actually, uhm… marry Brooke?"

"I'm not sure if 'marry' is the correct term for our kind of relationship, but ah…" Sam paused long enough to stare at the floor when she started to blush. "Yes, I'd marry your sister in a heartbeat, to use the conventional terms."

C.C.'s eyes were ready to pop out of their sockets. "Really?"

Sam looked over at her roommate. "Does that surprise you?" She studied the woman's face, and then decided. "Hmmph… I guess so. Well, don't feel too bad, 'cause it sure surprised me when I thought about it the other night."

"The other night? Why were you thinking about it the other night?" C.C. leaned forward to get the scoop that her ever-inquiring mind wanted to know.

"The last time Brooke slept here, I woke up feeling her touching my fingers. Well, ring finger to be more exact. I kind of got the impression that she was sizing me up in more ways than I could imagine."

C.C. bit her tongue, not wanting to spoil Brooke's surprise. "Yeah? And...?"

"And…I guess I just kind of got to thinking about it. You know, wondering myself what my answer would be."

The brunette wrapped her arms around her roommate in a crushing hug. "Oh... that's really cool, Sam. I'm really happy for both of you."

Sam laughed at C.C.'s enthusiasm and pulled back from the hug. "C.C., would you think I was strange if I told you that I feel 'married' to her already?"

"Strange? No." She thought for a moment, then continued. "Well... maybe, except for the fact that you two don't live together." C.C. watched the dreamy expression take up residence on Sam's face. "You really are completely gaga over her, aren't you?"

Sam blinked, looking away, then turned to focus her eyes on the brown of her roommate's. "Gaga?" Sam smiled, leaning in towards the brunette's ear. "I think it's more than just gaga. It's love, C.C. Speaking of which, it's time I meet her at the door." Sam wiggled her eyebrows as she got up from her bed and finished packing a few more items before zipping up her overnight bag.

C.C. held up her hands to her ears and grinned. "No details, please. Well, you know…then again…" C.C. stood up and placed one hand on her hip, tapping her chin with a finger from her other hand, "…you **still** haven't told me that one little detail."

Sam grabbed her overnight bag and started towards the door, stopping in the doorway, then turned back to wink at C.C. "You know, C.C., there are just some things a girl really shouldn't know about her sister. See you tomorrow." Sam laughed as she walked out into the hall, then closed the door.

"Damn." C.C. spat out disappointed as she snapped her fingers, and then fell back into the bed.

* * *

Sam greeted Mario, then stood up and walked toward Brooke, reaching up on her toes to kiss her tall lover on the cheek. "Hey, Hon… how about I rustle us up something to eat while you go get your shower?" She took the mail out of Brooke's hands, setting it down on the end table.

Brooke wrapped her arms around her young lover and began to kiss Sam on her cheek, whispering in her ear, "But what if I'd rather have dessert first?"

"Nope. You've heard that old saying 'no supper until you wash your hands'? Well, no dessert until you've had your shower."

The dark-haired woman continued to kiss her way down Sam's jaw line until their lips were a mere breath apart. Brooke teased Sam's lips with her own, allowing their lips to barely brush against each other. "How about a kiss? Am I at least allowed that?" Without allowing Sam the time to nod her answer, Brooke's lips crushed against the opposite pair as the passionate kiss ensued.

The escaping moan from the back of Sam's throat was all that Brooke needed to hear before her tongue brushed against the blonde's lips, begging for entrance. As if in reply, two small hands tangled in ebony tresses as Sam held her lover's head in place to erase any chance of leaving their haven. After long moments with endearing sensations, breathing finally became a necessity, and they broke apart, leaving Sam a little dazed as they came out of their kiss.

Sensing her effect on the woman, Brooke continued where she had left off, kissing Sam behind her ear. "You sure you don't wanna come up and wash my back for me?"

The young woman tried to ground herself and regain the control she could feel slipping away from her. Inhaling deeply when she felt Brooke's tongue begin to trace the outside of her ear, she struggled to maintain what little composure she had. "Brooke…" she felt the woman shudder at the sound of her name. "Baby, we could die of starvation if I let you have your way." Sam pulled back and focused on her lover. "Wouldn't we?"

"I don't know about you, but I'd die happy."

Green eyes grew larger as Sam gazed into Brooke's eyes. "Happy wouldn't come anywhere close to what I'd be."

"Hmm…" the pleased purr started in the tall woman's throat and continued to build.

Quickly, Sam turned Brooke around in the direction of the stairs, then she smacked Brooke on the butt. "Later, Stud Muffin. It's shower time for you and you'd better make that a cold one. You're way too hot already."

Brooke sighed, having no choice but to head in the direction she was being pushed in. "Okay Darlin', I can take a hint. I'm going." The woman ran out of the room and up the spiral stairs, pausing to stop at the top just long enough to call down to Sam. "I love you."

"Just like a five year old…" Sam shook her head, "…scold them and then they say something that totally melts your heart. Now I know where Julie gets it from." Hearing the sound of water already running, she smiled, looking up to where the bathroom was on the second floor and whispered, "Love you, too!"

* * *

Sam was busy in the kitchen putting together dinner when she heard a knock at the door. Looking down at the dog that was now standing at her side, Sam grabbed a plate from the cupboard and unlocked the cabinet that held Mario's food. "Now who could that be?" She wondered as she placed the plate on the floor, and instructed the animal. "Get your dinner, Mario."

The Husky did as he was told while Sam wiped her hands off on the nearest hand towel. She then made her way to the front door. Pausing at the door that led into the hall, she then pulled the door closed to keep the still wet animal that had been outside in the rain confined to the kitchen.

"Sorry fella, but Brooke would kill us both if you got those wet paws all over her rug." The blonde's attention was once again drawn to the front door as the knocking started again. The closer she got to the door, the more she realized that the knocking had turned into banging.

"Okay, just a minute. I'm coming." Sam looked through the peephole to see an irate James standing on the front porch, wet from the rain that had started to fall during their drive home.

Sam opened the door to a startled James. "Hi, James. Is there something you need?"

James' entire demeanor changed as he wormed his way through the front door. "Well…hello there, Sweet thing."

Sam could smell the alcohol on his breath and tried not to show her discomfort. "Ahh…if you're looking for Brooke, she'll be here in a moment or two. She's busy with…uhm, well…that doesn't matter what she's busy with. Come on in and have a seat."

Before Sam could get two feet away from the door, James had her backed against the door with an arm braced along both sides of her head. "James…?"

"No, no…I think I like it right here. So, tell me, how did you like having a taste of Loran on your birthday?" His voice seethed with maliciousness.

"Well, it wasn't actually Loran now, was it? Brooke told me that was just a bunch of hype to sell more records."

"Yeah," he laughed in her face, "she would say that."

Sam ducked out from under James' arms and made her way into the living room. "I guess it's just a perspective thing. You know, what you see and what they eluded to in her." Sam kept her voice down, not wanting to seem confrontational as she made her way into the larger living area of the house.

"Where are you going, Sam? You know, I don't bite..." James winked, "…hard." He followed her into the living room.

"Me? Going? Ah…nowhere. I just thought that it was more ah…comfortable and airy in here." Please, Brooke… hurry up with that shower.

"Oh." He looked around the room for any sign of the owner. "So... did we live up to your high expectations or were we better than you could imagine?"

Sam turned around with her arms opened wide, strategically putting a chair between the two of them. "Well, the music was ah... the music was sensational. Just like the albums."

James moved closer to her. "Yeah? You're **all** about that, aren't you?"

"About what, music? Why shouldn't I be? Isn't it all about music, the feel of the rhythm, the sense of the timing?"

An evil glare made itself present in James' blurry, dark eyes. "Oh yeah, it's **all** about rhythm. There's a lot of rhythm after the music, too. And I must tell you... that I have excellent timing."

Sam's eyes narrowed and took on a puzzled look. "Well, your lead guitar work..."

"Sam... Sam... Sam. I think we **both** know what I'm talking about." By now James had maneuvered himself around the chair, backing Sam into a corner with no chance for her to escape as he placed a hand on each wall to either side of her head.

"Uhm... I'm talking about music, James. Aren't you?"

"You mean that bitch of a girlfriend of yours hasn't been teaching you what rhythm is **really** all about?"

Sam looked James in the eye, as his point became clear. "Okay, I uh…guess we're not talking about the same thing. I really think that I should just let Brooke talk to you. Why don't you just have a seat and…"

"Wait? I think not. Now…" James let a laugh escape his lips as he ran a hand down Sam's exposed arm, "…you, on the other hand…"

Sam jerked her arm away from his touch. "What are you doing, James?"

"Aww…what's the matter, Sam? Can't handle the real thing as opposed to the fantasy?" James turned his head from one side to the other, looking at her out of the side of his eyes.

"James... if Brooke walks in here, you're going to be in so much trouble, fantasy or not."

"To Hell with Brooke," James raised his voice at the mention of her name. "That lying, scheming, sadistic, abusive whore." He watched as Sam flinched. Spittle flew from his mouth each time he carefully enunciated a new word. "Luring Peter away from the band and me, and leaving like she did all those years ago…"

Sam could see the distant look in the man's eye, like a dream gone up in smoke. Then her anger flared as she listened to James rip apart the woman that she loved. "Stop it, James. I wont' let anyone talk about her that way. She's not luring anyone."

It was as if James had never heard her as he continued to ramble. "Fucking me out of those master tapes. All because of your little birthday."

"What? What master tapes?" Sam began to realize that there was more to this than she knew.

"Oh, please…I played that gig so you could see the real deal. She recorded mine and Pete's shit. You were there. Don't play dumb, Blondie. Those tapes should be mine."

"I think you're missing something, James. Brooke would never go back on her word."

James leaned in until his nose was almost touching the blonde's. "Then why aren't they in my hands, huh? I should probably just hold you in my hands until she gives them over to me," and with that, he placed both hands on Sam's upper arms.

"James, I'm sure there's a simple reason…" She tried to make him understand until the pressure on her arms was too great. "Hey, not so hard... get off of me." Sam twisted, trying to break his grip.

James ignored her protests and held on even tighter. "Seems only fair... I had my hands on her... now, it's your turn."

"You're lying," Sam spat out. "She'd never let you manhandle her. She's not like that..." Sam closed her eyes and turned her head away from James, as he failed in his attempt to kiss her. She pushed against his chest. "And neither am I."

James leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "Don't tell me she never told you about why we broke up. I can still remember it now…how soft her skin was underneath my hands." He watched as Sam turned to face him, opening her eyes. "How about that tiny birthmark on the small of her back, under that tattoo... or how about the other one on the inside of her right thigh. I'm sure that she's let you see it, too. Hasn't she?"

Green eyes narrowed, showing the rough waters of a churning sea ahead with a single gaze. "What are you getting at, James? Anyone that has seen her in a bathing suit could tell you…"

"Come on, Sam. Don't be so fucking naïve. You can't tell me that you honestly believed that you were Loran's first." He smirked, then looked away from her for a second before starting his verbal assault again. "Did she ever tell you about her pitiful suicide attempt after she left me…I mean, the group?"

The blonde looked off into the distance as one single tear slowly rolled down her cheek. Before Sam could answer, she caught the glimpse of a moving body as Brooke came running down the stairs. Faster than she could brace herself, James was roughly pulled off her and was being pushed to the floor.

"You get the hell away from her, you bastard." Brooke turned her attention to Sam. "Are you okay, Baby? Did he hurt you?"

"Loran to the rescue as always, eh Brooke?" James stood up, making a show of brushing the imaginary dirt off of his pants.

Brooke let his remark slide by, choosing to ignore him and concentrate on Sam. She placed her hand against Sam's cheek and wiped the tears away with her thumb. "Tell me, why are you crying?"

"You think you own that white charger you keep between your legs, don't you?"

The dark-haired woman turned around and started toward him until she was stopped by the small hand that grabbed for her, holding on tight, not wanting to let her go. "What in the hell are you talking about, James? Get the fuck out of my house."

"Yep… just like you to forget who put that charger there, Babe." James winked and blew a kiss in Brooke's direction. "I told her all about us. Everything, Brooke."

"What us? There was never an **us**." Brooke turned around to face Sam. "Baby, he's lying. We were **never** together."

"Sure, I'll play along if that's what you're telling her. But do you think she's that gullible?" James taunted with a smile.

"No, she's not gullible. She also knows that I wouldn't lie to her, unlike you." Brooke's disdain for her one-time friend was very evident. She looked away from James, only long enough to catch Sam sniffing back a tear.

"Me, lie?" James threw his arms up in disbelief. "Why, I'm the best lay you ever had and you know it."

The ex-drummer whirled around, starting towards James until the tug of small hands brought her to her senses. "You lying bastard. I never slept with you... no matter how hard you tried."

"Brooke, you're so full of shit. Do I have to remind you how you were when you were drunk? You loved it. You loved me. Hell…you would have loved any one."

Blue eyes turned to silver, glowing in their intensity with hatred for this man. "I might have been drunk, but I stopped you, you bastard. I didn't love getting drunk that night. I sure didn't love you dropping that shit in my drink. And I sure did **not** love waking up with you naked in my bunk on the bus, trying to get me out of my clothes."

Sam's eyes flashed from Brooke to James and back again, realizing that what they were saying could be considered the same as date rape.

"You were my best friend, you prick. I thought out of anyone, I could trust you. Boy, was I ever wrong." Brooke turned around to look at Sam, hoping and praying that she wasn't buying into any of James' shit. "Sam...you know that you're the only one I've ever been with. You're the only one I've **ever** loved."

Sam nodded, her eyes never leaving Brooke's. "Yes, I…I know that."

"Come off it, already, Brooke. You know I was your best lay. And you're right about one thing. You were wrong…wrong in thinking that this little trollop could keep you satisfied." He watched as Brooke slowly turned around to face him while he continued, "Yeah, you're running your little brainwashing program, just like you did with Petey."

"You listen to me, you sorry son-of-a-bitch…you say anything you want about me. But I will not have you talk about Sam like that. Peter is a grown man who can take care of himself. It was his decision to leave, not mine." Brooke's body began to tremble in anger and she prayed that she'd be able to curb her urge to rip his head right off, here and now.

"Whatever, Loran. You've got everyone wrapped around your little finger. But not me. No, Brooke, not me... I know the truth."

"Oh yeah? And what is this so-called truth, you fucking drunk?" Brooke leveled her gaze directly at James.

"Yeah, right. And tell me, Brooke... was it your decision not to honor our agreement?"

"What are you talking about?" Brooke fumed in anger. "What agreement?"

"I'm talking about the FUCKING MASTERS," James screamed out. "Where are they? You owe me, Brooke. You owe me big."

"The masters were sent out this morning before nine." Brooke shook her head. "Why am I even bothering to talk to you? Get out of my house and leave us alone, you damn drunk."

"Drunk... you think this is drunk? This ain't drunk, Brooke…this is shit assed angry."

Brooke took in a deep breath and then let her voice grow in volume as she pronounced each word. "Get out of my house, NOW."

James merely laughed at her as he began walking around the living room, picking up various items and examining them. "I aint' no fucking employee of yours to order around. Go tell Peter to do your bidding."

"You're trespassing on private property. You are not welcome here."

"That's a shame. I remember a time when you begged me to let you play. I should have fucked you over then and got all that bullshit out of you…showed you what it was like to be a real woman. A woman who could beat out the rhythm on a set of drums and fuck all night long."

Brooke shrugged her arm out of Sam's grasp and walked over to James, deciding to try and beat him at his own game. "You? You've got to be kidding me, you needle dick, son of a bitch. I'm more man than you could ever be and more woman than you'll ever get. Besides…" she leaned in closer to him and spoke in an almost whispered tone. "I can fuck all night long now, without your help."

"You fucking, Dyke…"

Brooke laughed as she saw his temper flare. "And Hell…I don't ever go limp." The tall woman raised an eyebrow in challenge as she flexed her long, sinewy fingers in front of his face.

"I ought to..." James started, the anger now getting the best of him.

"Ought to what? Not my fault if I can fill a pair of Levi's better than you."

James turned, taking a step away before quickly reversing his direction, winding up to throw a punch at Brooke's face. "Then you can take this like a man." He let go with all his strength, throwing his weight behind the forward motion of his fist.

Brooke grabbed his fist in her hand before it ever made contact with its intended target and squeezed it with all her strength. "You first." The coldness of the moment was reflected in her gaze as she squeezed harder, feeling slightly guilty that she was hoping to crush the bones beneath her hand.

"Brute strength, Brooke. That's all you ever were."

"What's wrong? Jealous 'cause you have none?" Brooke gave the hand in hers one last crushing squeeze before flinging it away.

"Just like every drummer in the business. What I've got is what you've always wanted... and you know it."

"Wrong... why should I waste my time on you when I'm better at it?"

"Oh, excuse me, the great Loran is never wrong. Well, except for when you decided not to fuck me."

"James…you couldn't handle it. Your dick would go limp before I could even blink. That is... **if** I could even find it."

James grabbed his crotch, suggestively. "Care to give that a test?"

"No…it'll never happen."

Sam moved forward to Brooke's side and wrapped her hands around Brooke's upper arm. "Come on, Brooke. He's drunk. Just let him leave."

"Yeah, Needle dick... let go of your sock roll and get the hell out of my house."

"Sock roll huh? Well if that cock ain't good enough for you…then maybe this one will be." Before Brooke could move out of the way, James sent a right upper cut in the direction of her chin. His blow landed and Brooke soon followed sharply with an elbow to his nose, merely as an impulsive instinct.

Seeing the beginnings of a fight, Sam thought it best to step in, intervening when James threw another punch in Brooke's direction. Her actions weren't anticipated and before she could see it coming, Sam caught the punch instead, lost her balance and hit her head against the decorative molding on the wall before she crumpled to the floor.

"Sam…" Brooke's eyes widened in horror as she watched her lover slump to the floor in slow motion, knowing that she could not stop it. The woman spun around with such a force that one would think she was possessed by the devil. Her eyes so intense with hatred that they could have been mistaken for the fires of hell, she bared down on James.

"You FUCKING BASTARD." Brooke let go with a yell as she grabbed his arm, wrenching it up behind his back, then rammed him across the room, slamming his face into the wall.

"What? What did I do? She stepped into it." James tried to justify his actions.

The tall woman was having none of it. She dragged him to the entrance of the house and pushed him out, slamming the door, unintentionally catching his hand as he tried desperately to gain access to he house.

"Dammit, Brooke…that's my fucking chord hand." He let go with a strangled scream as she threw her weight into the door.

His plea fell on deaf ears as Brooke opened the door, then pushed him further out and into the rain. Once her mission was accomplished, she slammed the door, locked it, and then ran back over to where Sam laid sprawled out on the floor in the living room.

"Sam? Baby? Oh God…Sam?" Brooke gently pulled her up into her lap as she knelt on the floor next to her.

Dazed and confused, Sam opened her green eyes to look into concerned blue. "What…Brooke? Whoa! Who turned out the lights?"

"Oh God, Sam…I am so sorry, Baby."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" Sam asked, her speech slow and wispy.

"Sam? Come on stay with me, Sweetheart." Brooke wrapped her arms around Sam and tried to keep her conscious.

Lackluster green eyes tried to focus on Brooke and her mind was trying to make sense out of what the woman was saying to her. "Staying? Where am I staying?"

"With me, Sam…stay with me." Fearful blue eyes flicked over her lover's delicate features, making out the angry red mark on her face that was quickly turning a very distinctive hue of blue. Oh God, why didn't I just throw him out on his ear to begin with. This is all my fault.

Somewhere through the brain fog, Sam tried to regain a little of her senses. "Brooke, is that you?" She asked, unsuccessful in her attempt to focus her eyes.

"Oh shit... Mario!" Brooke yelled for her faithful companion. Not a moment later, she could hear the sound of eager paws as they clawed at the kitchen door. Within moments, the dog came running into the living room as the sound of loud banging came from the front door.

"Phone, Mario. Bring me the phone." Brooke motioned to her cell phone laying on the coffee table, then refocused her attention back on the blonde in her arms. "Sam? Come on...talk to me, Sweetheart."

Mario was torn between doing as he was commanded by his mistress or to protect her by standing guard at the door where James continued to bang and yell obscenities. The next second decided his fate as a rock came smashing through the side panel of the entryway. Mario took off with a vengeance, growling as his upper lip rolled back, exposing menacing white teeth.

"I'm not leaving without those masters." James stuck his hand into the open window but hurriedly pulled it back out when the sound of a savagely barking animal made him shiver with fear.

"Brooke, why am I sleeping in the living room?" Sam's dazed eyes rolled around, taking in the room.

"Honey, you're not. I just need you to talk to me, Baby, keep talking to me." Brooke stretched out her long arm for the phone, understanding her dog's refusal to leave his post at the broken window. Grabbing the phone on her second attempt, she quickly punched in the numbers 9-1-1. She turned to look in at the window, when she heard more breaking of glass, to see James starting to come through it. She waited for the operator to come on the line and quickly gave her location and name before stating the reason for her distress. "I've got someone breaking into my house," her words were brief but to the point.

"You better have them, Brooke. I'm coming for them." James called out, putting his leg through the shattered window, but it didn't get very far before Mario bit down on his calf. "Yeow! Goddamn dyke loving dog…"

Brooke pulled the phone from her ear and yelled out her warning. "James, I've called the cops and they're on their way." She paused for a second, then issued her command, "Mario, release."

The dog did as he was instructed this time, allowing James to pull his leg out of the window. "Ah shit!" James cried out in rage when he tried to put his weight on the leg. He left the door, cursing with each step as he limped all the way to his car. Once there, he yelled out as loud as he could before getting in. "I'll be back, Brooke. You can count on that."

Hearing the loud rumble of the engine as it started up, Sam tried to see what all of the commotion was about. She tried to get up but Brooke held her tightly against her body, rocking the young woman gently and whispered, "No, Sam, stay right where you are, Baby. I'm going to get someone to check you out." Brooke reached for the phone and hit her sister's designated number on the phone book. "Come on, Terri. I need you."

"Man, does my head hurt." Sam complained as she raised her hand feebly toward her head.

"Just hang tight, Baby." Brooke stressed as she waited for her younger sister to answer her cell phone.

"Maybe, I should've hung tighter," Sam joked, then winced at the throbbing in her head.

"Hey, what's up sis? Don't you just love caller ID?"

Hearing her sister answer the phone, Brooke sighed in relief. "Terri, are you still at Mom's? I need you to get over here to the house like five minutes ago."

"No, I'm not there. Why? Did Mario eat the garbage again? I'm a pediatrician, Brooke… not a vet."

"No, it's Sam. James was here and threw a punch at me but ended up hitting her instead."

"WHAT?" Terri's voice turned into a shrill screech. "No, don't answer that. I'll be there in ten minutes." The pediatrician abruptly disconnected.

Casting the phone aside, Brooke pulled Sam up into her lap and held her tight. "Sam, talk to me, Baby."

"Yeah, babe? I'm here... at least I think I am."

Brooke looked at the woman in her arms and wanted to cry. "Terri's on her way over. I want her to take a look at you."

"Why... do I look different? I just feel tired. Honest, Brooke." Sam tried to get up but thought better of it, as she was feeling dizzy.

"No. Come on, Sweetheart. Stay awake, Sam. Keep talking to me. God, Baby…I'm so sorry, but you should've stayed behind me, Sam. I never meant for you to get in the line of fire between James and me." Brooke tenderly placed her lips against the top of Sam's head and kissed her.

The young blonde disagreed, shaking her head. "I'm beside you, all the time, remember that. There are no leaders and no followers in this relationship, Brooke. We're partners all the way, side by side." Sam brought her hand to her head and winced at the pain her headache was giving her. "Right, hubby?"

"Hubby?" Brooke's eyebrow arched at Sam's statement.

"You know what I mean." Sam sounded annoyed as she closed her eyes, trying to keep the headache at bay.

"Open your eyes, Sam. I know what you mean but I wanna hear it from you."

"Brooke, baby… I'll feel better when I wake up and I'll tell you whatever you wanna know. I just wanna sleep right now." Sam began to protest against Brooke's attempts to keep her conscious and at least semi-coherent.

"Sam... do **not** go to sleep. I want to hear more about this hubby business. Come on, keep talking to me, Sam."

A smile found its way onto Sam's face. "Hubby... nice ring to it, huh? All the girls want one... all the girls get one. Now, I've got mine. I knew you were, from the first time I laid eyes on you at that dinner. You can't deny it now, can you?"

"Oh yeah? I 'm your hubby, huh? I don't have the requisite equipment to fulfill that role, Sam, but…you know what?"

Sam continued to ramble before she realized that Brooke was speaking to her. "You're my strength... you're my... what? Someone say something?"

"Hmmm…I think we might have to discuss this hubby business in further detail when you're fully alert." Brooke looked at the out of sort blonde and smiled. "I love you, Sam."

Dull, green eyes took on a slight twinkle. "Then, do I get to sleep now?"

"No…not until Terri gets here and says that it's all right." Brooke shook her head from side to side while she heard the sirens get louder as they approached the house.

"Terri?" Sam asked in surprise, then furrowed her brows. "Why is she coming? I thought it was going to just be me and you tonight." Sam's eyes shifted to see the woman in question opening the front door. "Look, she's here."

Brooke turned to see her sister coming through the door followed by two uniformed police. "Thank God you're here, Terri." Blue eyes sent a message of concern to her sister. "She's still a little confused about what's happening."

Assuming her role as a professional, Terri placed a comforting hand on Brooke's shoulder and nodded. "I'll take over from here. Was she out for long, Sis?"

The dark-haired woman had to stop and think about that for a moment. "I…I guess maybe a minute…no…make that at least two, before I got James out of here and the door locked."

The pediatrician knelt down beside Sam, holding a single finger up in the air for her to focus on. "Sam," Terri smiled slightly seeing the concentrated effort of the young woman as the blonde turned her attention to the woman before her. "Hi, can you do something for me? Can you follow my finger?" Terri watched as green eyes took a moment but eventually did zero in on the finger she held in front of Sam. Carefully, Terri watched as Sam's slightly dulled response adjusted to her moving digit. "Brooke, why don't you go over and give the police the information that they need while I stay here with Sam?" Terri stole a glance away from her patient, directing it to her sister.

"Yeah, I guess I can do that." Brooke kissed Sam's forehead softly, then looked her in the eye. "I'm going to be right over there if you need me. How about if Terri stays here with you until I get back?"

Sam gave a little smile. "Love you, Brooke. Hurry back, I need my pillow."

Brooke smiled as she kissed the knuckles on Sam's hand, then she left her lover in the trusted care of her sister.

"Okay, Sam," Terri smiled at the young woman, "what do you say I have a look at you and make sure you're not hurt anywhere?"

The dazed woman started to nod, then stopped as she watched Brooke go over to the two people in uniform and began talking in hushed tones. Sam strained to hear what was being said, but she couldn't quite grasp more than a word or two. Even then, nothing seemed to make much sense, not with the constant gibberish that seemed to be coming from the radios that the police carried with them.

Terri painstakingly covered every inch of Sam's visible body, with her soft, sensitive hands, stopping here or there and asking if it hurt when she touched it. Even though she was examining the blonde, the physician didn't hesitate to keep a watchful eye on her older sister. Nearing the end of her initial survey for injuries, Terri heard the excited speech of her sister Brooke, and turned to see what was happening.

"That's him. That's his car, Officer." Brooke's face turned deadly serious as her finger pointed to the radio on the officer's hip. Suddenly, the anger came bubbling to the surface. "Don't let him get away. God damn it, he didn't even get more than a couple blocks from here."

The officer picked up his lapel mic and keyed it. "Detain that driver on a reported breaking and entering." He looked over to the blonde on the floor. "And some more possible charges to follow. I'm taking the complaint now."

"That's James." Brooke leveled a stare at the cop. "I know it is. That description fits the car he was driving perfectly." She looked back over to Sam as the officer talked on the radio with the other patrol car officers on the traffic stop and their dispatcher. When she sensed that he was done, her gaze came back to the man. "Well?"

"You can rest assured that he won't be back tonight, ma'am." The officer said softly as he jotted down a few more details on his report.

"I don't want him back any night. I don't want him anywhere near us."

"Well, you could always file for a PFA if you'd like to. That's protection from abuse. It's a domestic violence protection act. That should keep your...ah..." the male officer stumbled, not wanting to use the wrong word, "him away."

The female officer finally spoke up, offering, "You'll need to come downtown to have one sworn out from a judge."

A raised eyebrow and a hurried glance toward her sister and Sam caused Brooke to state her hesitancy toward leaving. "Does it have to be done tonight or can I do it in the morning?"

"The morning will be good enough. He's not going anywhere tonight," The man in blue stated.

"You could even have a lawyer file it for you. Do you have a lawyer, Ma'am?" His partner chimed, in trying to help.

"Why yes, I do." Brooke thought of her older sister, Randi, immediately.

"Well then, let them do it and you can stay to take care of your friend. Now, if you could just sign right here to press charges, the court will do the rest." He held out the form to Brooke and waited.

With a quick glance to Sam, the tall woman reached for the form and signed her name. Handing it back, she walked the two officers to the door and thanked them for their help. As soon as the door was shut, she hastened back into the living room to check on Sam.

Kneeling down on the floor by Terri, she reached out and held Sam's hand in her own. "How is she?" she asked her sister, trying not to startle her lover.

Terri took a deep breath, then turned to look into Brooke's worried, blue eyes. "Well…it's hard to say without a CT san. I think that she's probably got a concussion. Nothing seems to be broken, but she damn sure got her bell rung."

After placing a kiss on the back of Sam's knuckles, Brooke looked up to her sister, and asked, "Should I take her to the ER?"

"You want this all over the papers?" Terri asked, reminding Brooke that no matter how bad she wanted to be, she wasn't the normal, everyday, girl-next-door. And the same went for the people who were associated with her.

Brooke hung her head at the predicament they found themselves in. "No, but I'd rather know that she's safe. Terri, I don't care what happens to me. I just want to make sure Sam's alright."

"Then let me do my best to keep it down to just a low roar." Terri patted her sister's hand. "Excuse me while I make a couple of phone calls and set up a private ER visit."

The older woman nodded her consent, feeling the love in her sister's gentle touch as she laid a hand on her shoulder. Pausing for a moment to regain her composure, Brooke turned her attention toward Sam. "You still with me, Baby?"

"Yeah…" Sam answered, groggily. "Tired though. What happened? Why do I feel like I have one hell of a headache?"

The questions put a smile on Brooke's face, knowing that her lover was regaining her senses. "Probably because you do, Sweetheart. James tried to punch me and hit you instead. You lost your balance, fell and hit your head on the wall."

"Ouch…" Sam made a face as she rubbed the bump on her head. "I guess that'll teach me to start wearing a helmet indoors. Do you think Terri could give me some aspirin or something?"

"We can ask her," Brooke placed a kiss on Sam's cheek and each woman drank in the closeness of the other in silence until Terri returned.

"Okay, here's the deal. I've got it all set," she started out as she crossed the room toward them. "Sam's going to be seen as a private patient in my hospital's ER. I've already arranged for a CT scan and she wont' be registered under her name." Terri smiled at her achievement of keeping the news out of the magazines. "Ah... Brooke, you're going to have to pay cash... just to keep any record free of her name."  
Brooke's eyes never left Sam as she answered, "That's not a problem, Ter."

"I figured you would say that. Come on…let's get her in the car and go for a ride." Terri offered her sister her hand and smiled when it was accepted.

Once standing, Brooke nodded her head, then helped Sam to her feet. "Baby, we're gonna take a little trip and get you checked out with some special pictures. Do you think you could stay awake just a little longer?"

Sam couldn't help but sigh at the thought of having to do anything involving movement and rolled her eyes. "Okay, Hon…" she slowly got up, pausing once to rub her furrowed brow, "but I think dessert is going to be called off tonight. I've got one terrific headache here."

Brooke smiled at Sam's sense of humor. "That's okay, Darlin…I'll just pamper **you** for a change."

Sam's eyes grew round at her misunderstanding of the words that Brooke had spoken. "Why would you want to pamper me? Brooke, I may be small but are you **really** sure that they come in my size?"

"Oh boy," Brooke rolled her eyes. "I can see now that it's going to be a long night."

* * *

Song Lyrics from "Line Of Fire" written by Steve Brown.


	21. Ch21 Christmas Presents, Pasts & Future

"... When you're in the system, will you care that you are missing from the prophets that we are?... I know it... `Cause you were once a Gone Street Poet..."

* * *

**Christmas Presents, Pasts, and Futures**

The darkened guestroom was not very conducive to the tall woman's body as she sat with her back against the brass headboard, her lap filled by tussled blonde hair which her long fingers fondled in a soothing way. Brooke wasn't about to register any complaints. She was just thankful that the last twenty-four hours were over. It was a day that she definitely didn't want to relive in her lifetime or any other, for that matter.

What had started out as an impromptu rendezvous for the two lovers had suddenly exploded into a heated argument ending with blows being exchanged. Now, in the aftermath, the tall woman had blamed herself for the violence that had ensued. Nothing she did now would change the outcome, but Brooke held herself responsible for the damage that had been inflicted on her young lover.

Mentally, Brooke chastised her lack of openness. _You should have told her, or at least warned her about James. She's a part of your life and you haven't even told her what or whom you've overcome to get here. _Brooke resigned to the fact that she wasn't at her best operating speed in her sleep-deprived state. Closing her eyes, the heart-saddened woman pushed all thoughts from her head for now, hoping that after getting some rest, her mind would be able to think a little clearer.

The vibrating sensation on Brooke's hip aroused the woman swiftly from her attempt to doze. Being careful not to jar the soundly sleeping form on her lap, she grabbed her phone, flicked the cover open, then held it up to her ear knowing that her eyes wouldn't be able to focus on the caller ID. In a hushed tone, Brooke cleared her parched throat and whispered out a raspy, "Hello?"

"Brooke, is that you? Why are you whispering?" the concerned voice asked. "Is something wrong with Sam?"

"Hey, Terri," Brooke's voice became a little more lively. "Sam's sleeping. I was up with her all night since they wanted her to wait before sleeping." She ran her fingers through the short blonde hair and sighed. "She just went to sleep…" Brooke pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the time displayed on the illuminated area, "…a little over an hour ago. What's up?"

"Oh, okay. I was just calling to check on her."

"She's sleeping like a baby, sis. But they did tell her to enjoy it because she was going to hurt like hell when she woke up. It's a concussion, you know."

"Concussion... you idiot, I'm the one that got you the CT scan. Don't you think I know what it read out as?" Terri's voice took on that authoritarian doctor sound. "What kind of doctor do you think I am?"

"Ah…sorry, Ter, it's been a long night. In fact, C.C. just left here a little while ago. I had her bring over some clothes for Sam to stay here the weekend. I don't know why she just doesn't leave some stuff here."

"Have you asked her to? Maybe she just doesn't want to assume anything."

Brooke felt the body on her shift slightly, causing her to pause. When she was assured that Sam was not waking up, her attention settled back onto the conversation at hand. "I guess it would sound better if I actually asked and didn't just assume, huh?"

"It might. Rick was the same way when we were in college. You should have seen him wandering around that small apartment in my robe." Terri chuckled at the thought.

"Hmm…" Brooke tried to imagine her brother-in-law and his broad shoulders in her sister's medium size clothing and it brought a tiny smile to her face. "I'm glad that I didn't. Thanks, for that wonderful mental image, Sis, but that's just a little too much information for me."

Terri laughed out loud, "Me too, Sis. It tended to be a little on the embarrassing side." The physician in her turned the conversation back to the reason she called. "So, how's Sam feeling? She's not cloudy or anything like that, is she?"

"Nope, she was more cranky than anything else."

"I bet. Staying up all night can do that to you. Ask me, I know. That's one thing they give doctors plenty of experience in," Terri paused, then added, "especially when it's not for a good reason."

"She was biting my head off because I wouldn't let her sleep. She was **so** pissed. When I told her that she had stayed awake as long as they wanted her to, she came into the guest bedroom to sleep." Brooke could hear the muffled laughter on the other end of the phone, causing her to see the humor in the story.

"Well, did you do anything to make her want to stay awake?"

"I tried, but she told me I was being inconsiderate. Imagine that." Brooke looked down at the slumbering form in her lap. "So as soon as her head hit the pillow, I came in here and I've been sitting next to her. She can't be too mad at me. She staked her claim to my lap as soon as I sat down."

"TLC, Sis and lot's of it. That's all she's really gonna need." Terri enlightened her sister. "It's not her, it's the concussion. Don't let it get to you."

"I know. I just hate to see her miserable."

"I know you do, just don't go getting into too many fights with her around. I think she feels a need to protect you. You know what I mean?" She paused before adding, "Maybe I'll have to have a talk with her. Let her know that you're a big girl and can take care of your own battles."

"No don't, I can do that."

"I bet you can." Terri let a small laugh escape her mouth. "Well, Brooke, you know my pager number if you need anything...I'm only a phone call away."

"Yeah, I do. Thanks for calling Terri. And thanks for everything else, too. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"You bet. Now you better go and get some sleep, yourself. She'll need you for the next few days. Talk to you later, Sis. Bye."

"Bye." Brooke terminated the call with a flick of her finger, then looked down to the blonde nestled so lovingly in her lap. Sighing, the woman ran her fingers through the tussled locks of hair, then leaned her own head back against the brass headboard.

"Brooke…" Sam whispered. "If you're going to sleep with me, come on down here and get comfortable."

The older woman smiled at the thought of being needed. "Hey, Baby." Brooke slid down and wrapped her arms around her lover. "And just what are you doing awake?"

"I need my pillow." Sam cuddled into her favorite spot.

"You feeling any better?"

"Now I am. How about you?"

"I'm comfortable." A smile tugged at Brooke's lips.

"Good, so am I." Sam yawned sleepily, then drifted of to sleep.

Brushing her lips against the blonde's head, Brooke closed her eyes and thanked God for getting them through this day. "Love you, Sam," Brooke's words trailed off in a whisper as she too, joined her lover in sleep.

* * *

Reaching out instinctively to cuddle up with her tall teddy bear, Sam's arm found the bed empty save for the much smaller, substitute bed pillow that now lay next to her. With her mind still a little clouded from sleep and the events of a day or so ago, the blonde started to raise her head as she opened one eye. The brief experiment in pain and how not to move lasted only seconds as the pounding headache made itself very well known.

"Good god, what a headache." Sam winced in pain as her small fingers rubbed her forehead.

"I guess I don't need to ask how you're feeling."

Brooke's voice acted like a beacon as Sam focused on the familiar sound, turning her head in its direction and opening her eyes to see her lover holding a tray of food. "I hope there's some Tylenol on that tray."

"Umhmm… here Darlin'," Brooke sat the tray down on the bed, then offered the tablets to Sam. "I figured that they'd make an excellent first course to this morning's fare." The tall woman watched as the blonde first made a face at the pills then took in a deep breath before tossing them into her mouth.

"Augh!" Sam grasped the glass of orange juice and chugged it, trying to wash the taste of the pills from her mouth. "I hate pills."

"I see that, but consider the alternative."

Sam's eyes opened wide as she looked up to Brooke. "What alternative?"

"Well, I didn't think you wanted to keep that headache."

"Oh…yeah, that. I thought…" Sam paused for a moment. "Oh never mind what I thought." The blonde slowly shook her head. "I think I'm still a little jumbled."

"That's okay, Darlin'," Brooke started to gather the pillows on the bed, stacking them up for Sam to lean against. "Come on, you should eat something."

"Yeah, I know." Sam sat up, snuggling into the gathered pillows, perusing the tray of breakfast food as Brooke placed it over her lap. "What do you got there?"

The dark-haired woman smiled as she straightened up. "I made you some French Toast, sausage, yogurt and some fruit."

"Wow, I didn't think breakfast was a dessert kind of meal. Is that strawberries that I see?"

"Yep, strawberries, blueberries and some banana."

A coy smile came to the blonde's face. "Hmm… I'm not seeing any chocolate fondue here." Sam looked up to Brooke and winked.

"Well, maybe I can work on that for later," Brooke grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

Sam winced, trying to keep the pained look from her face as she attempted a little smile. "Maybe after the headache, I'm not sure I'd be up to anything like that right now."

"I'm sorry, Sam." Brooke gently ran her hand through Sam's tussled hair. "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me."

"I know." Sam looked up to see the sorrow written in her lover's gaze, then looked down to her plate as she picked up the utensils. "So, tell me oh bearer of bad news, what do the doctors say that I can do today?"

"Rest, relax, stay in bed and watch cartoons, play with the dog," Brooke looked down to the floor, then mumbled, "and watch me kick my butt for letting you get hurt."

"Brooke, you can feel sorry all you want, but I'm not." Sam watched as Brooke's mood stayed somewhat down and she tried to bring her out of it. "Did they say anything about playing with you, tall, dark, and desirous?" Sam could see the corners of Brooke's mouth turn upward at what she was suggesting, then added, "Well, that is when the medicine kicks in."

The tall woman could feel her body begin to stir with excitement at the thought of playing with her lover and realized that a change of topic was very necessary. "Oh...ah…CC brought some clothes over for you yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Sam looked confused. "What day is it, Brooke."

"Saturday."

The young woman's gaze swept the room. "What happened to Thursday and Friday?" Sam paused, as she tried to jar her memory. Slowly she looked up to Brooke for help. "I…I don't remember." Her fingers rubbed at her temples as if trying to stimulate her mind. "I didn't go to my classes, did I?"

"No, I had C.C. let your professors know about the…" Brooke stopped then chose to go a different route. "She had their lectures recorded for you. The cassettes are in the master bedroom with the clothing she brought over."

Sam looked thoughtfully as she took in her surroundings. "Ah... what am I doing in here? We don't usually use your guest rooms."

"Ah…well…" Brooke hedged at answering the question.

"Brooke, what happened?" Sam felt a twinge of nausea and placed her hand on her stomach. "Oh God, Brooke. Please tell me I didn't up chuck all over our bed."

Brooke's wondering eyes came to rest on the blonde's face. Startled by the thought, she shook her head in denial. "NO." The tall woman watched as green eyes searched for an answer. "Ah… do you remember anything from the last day or so?"

"Well yesterday… ah…" Sam bit at her lip. "Yeah, yesterday you picked me up and brought me to your house, then you went to take a shower. I… I was in the kitchen and…" the blonde racked her brain trying to remember, but the answers where sketchy at best. "I put the plate down for Mario…"

"Baby," Brooke sat down on the bed and wrapped her arm around Sam. "I picked you up on Wednesday."

"Wednesday…" Sam's brows furrowed, and then she become more confident in her answer. "Yeah, it was Wednesday. I remember now… the door… there was a knock at the door and…" The blonde's face took on a troubled look as more of the pieces were unlocked from her mind. "James… what was James doing here? I remember seeing James at the door."

"Yes, he was here." Brooke sighed and tightened her grip on the woman next to her. "He came to give me shit, what else?" The dark-haired woman grimaced, and then slowly told her knowledge of the events. "When I came down the stairs, he had you backed into the corner. I ran in and pulled him away from you, then started arguing with him. I tried to keep you out of the way... behind me, you know? And well, one thing led to another..." Brooke paused when she saw Sam close her eyes and start to brace herself, taking in a deep breath. "I thought that it was over when he turned to leave but I was wrong. His verbal attack was over and that's when the physical one started. He… he threw a punch at me and I kind of countered with my elbow to his nose."

Sam turned immediately to examine Brooke's face. "You… you didn't get hurt did you?"

Brooke looked straight ahead, focusing on nothing but the replayed event in her head as she related the rest of the story. "James… James threw another punch and…" she gulped as she saw it in slow motion before her, "…and you stepped in front of me trying to stop him. It caught you across the cheek; you stumbled backward before I could grab you, and then fell, hitting your head."

The young woman's eyes grew wider in realization and her hand subconsciously went to the bump on her head, rubbing it. "So, that's why my head hurts like hell." Sam looked over to her lover. "What happened to James? Brooke you didn't…"

"I threw him out of the house, literally." The woman eased her friend's fear. "I didn't hurt him." Honest blue eyes gazed into green. "He tried getting back inside, by breaking a window and climbing in. By then, Mario had gotten out of the kitchen and took care of the matter," Brooke smiled remembering the howl of pain that James had emitted when the dog bit into his calf. "I called the cops and he took off."

Sam's mouth dropped open. "God, he's going to be so pissed at you now."

Brooke smirked. "Not as much as he should be at himself. The cops picked him up a few blocks away. He's being detained at the county jail. They arrested him first on a charge of Drinking and Driving on a suspended license. Then when they found out about what he did here, they added Breaking and Entering, Assault and possibly a few more charges that I'm not aware of."

"Brooke, he must have wanted something if he came all the way here."

"He was demanding those master tapes. I guess he thought he'd try to get something from you while he was here. You know, James always did think more with his…" Brooke stopped talking.

"This is all because of my birthday concert, isn't it? That's how you got the band back together, right?" She studied Brooke's face for a moment. "I'm sorry I caused this."

"Sam..." determined eyes gazed at her. "There is nothing for you to apologize for."

"I just feel like I'm the one that caused this all to happen."

"No, you're not. It would have happened anyway. James likes to hold a grudge."

"Isn't there any way to keep him from doing that? To at least keep him from coming here and getting in your face?"

"The cops suggested that I get a PFA order."

Sam looked puzzled. "PFA?"

"Protection from abuse. They said that I could get a lawyer to file for it in my behalf. I've been thinking about it and I'm going to give Randi a call today."

"Do you really think that's necessary? I mean… he was your friend."

"Yes, I do." Brooke's eyes grew cold as she stared off into space.

"You're doing it because of me, aren't you?"

The tall woman turned to her lover. "It's because I don't want to risk anything happening to you for any reason. He'd be stupid enough to try something like that again."

The blonde rested her head against Brooke's shoulder. "I never meant to make your life so complicated, Brooke."

"Baby, you didn't make my life complicated. I told you, James likes to hold a grudge. He's still pissed about the night I quit and now you're stuck in the middle. You're the one who doesn't deserve this shit." Brooke rested her check on Sam's head.

"He was the reason you quit," Sam whispered, knowing that she was right.

"Yes." Brooke sighed. "Do you remember any of what he was saying?" The woman readied herself to hear his lies repeated again.

"I think I remember him saying something about that night…but…"

"He was telling you all kinds of shit. Some of it true, but a lot of it was all lies."

"Don't worry, Brooke, I wouldn't believe a word he said anyway. There's something about him that makes my skin crawl."

Brooke gave the woman a hug. "I love you, Sam. I hope you never have reason to think otherwise."

The sentiment of the moment brought a smile to Sam's face and she nuzzled into her lover's arms. "Now where did that come from? I know the real you, the real Brooke... not any made up character to create hype."

Brooke grew very quiet. "So, Sam, if you know me so well…" she took a breath in, "…when are you going to move in with me?"

The blonde froze as her mind echoed the question again and again. Stalling for time, Sam asked, "What did you just say?"

"I uh..." Brooke eased her lover off her shoulder to look into her eyes. "Sam, I hate this. I hate being away from you and I've just been thinking about it for a while. You know that."

"I still have my internship to do. What if..."

"I don't care. I told you that I'll go with you if I have to."

"You're not going to give up on this, are you?" Sam looked into determined blue eyes. "I thought so." She took in a deep breath then let it out slowly as she considered her options. "Okay, how about if I move in with you over the winter break... and… and we'll see what happens."

The dark-haired woman let a smile come to her face. "Okaaaay," she drew the word out happily. "The clothes that C.C. brought you… you could just leave them here. I mean… that way you'd feel more like this is your home too." Brooke watched her lover, hoping that she didn't seem too needy in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I just can't help it. I want to be with you all the time."

"You know, I already have everything that I need right here to feel at home. I have you." Sam leaned in and placed a kiss on Brooke's lips. "You know what, Hon? I think that pill is kicking in. I'm beginning to feel better already."

"Yeah?" Brooke studied Sam's face.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Now what do you say we have some breakfast, just the two of us?" Sam looked at the tray of food. "Who knows, maybe I'll even be up for some dessert when we're done."

"And I was just thinking how hungry I was." Brooke's eyes twinkled as she reached for the fork and dug into a sausage.

* * *

Brooke had toyed with the idea long enough as she cleaned up the breakfast dishes and caught up on the everyday housework that she had let go while she cared for Sam. She was sure of it now. The young blonde was definitely a treasured part of her life and she'd do anything she could to keep her safe. With that thought in mind, she reached for her cell phone and punched in the number for her sister, Randi.

Listening for the ringing to stop, she made herself comfortable in the corner of the couch, stretching out her long legs onto the coffee table. Just as she settled into a cozy position, she heard her sister's voice come through the earpiece.

"Hello?" There was the sound of shuffling on the other end, then sound of a muffled voice raised in warning. "Julie, don't do that, Honey." There was a sigh on the other end, then Randi's voice became clear once again. "Okay, I'm back. Hello?"

"Hey, Randi, what's my lil' niece doing now?"

"Brooke, hi." Randi sounded more relaxed. "She's making the flowers grow with the hose. The only problem is that she's watering everything else at the same time. Bryan just wiped the car down and he's going to have to dry it again."

Suddenly Brooke had the urge to look into her dining room at the picture on the wall that Julie had left for her and Sam. A smile came to her face. "Hey, at least you know she means well."

Randi's voice boomed as she called out a warning, "NOT IN THE WINDOWS, JULIE!"

Brooke hurriedly pulled the phone away from her ear. "God, Randi. Warn me before you do that next time."

"Sorry, Sis. Yeah, your niece means well, but then again, so did we when we had her." Randi laughed, "Now, I'm not so sure. Thank God the terrible twos only last a year or so."

The dark-haired woman filed that bit of information away for future reference as she got to the purpose of her call. "Hey, Randi. I think I kind of need your help with something. You got a minute?"

"Yeah, I always do for family. You know that. Does it have anything to do with the case that I got assigned to on Thursday morning?"

Brooke sank deeper into the couch. "No, don't EVEN say it..."

"Why didn't you call me when it happened?"

"Well, I was too concerned about Sam." Brooke fought back the pang of nausea that came wafting over her at the thought of Sam being hurt and continued on. "We went to the hospital with her as soon as the cops left. Besides, I wanted to talk to her about all of it first."

"I read over that list of charges against James. How badly did he hurt Sam?"

"She's… she's got a concussion and one hell of a whopping headache."

"Concussion, huh? He hit her that hard?"

"Well, he did a roundhouse swing and clocked her a good one. She stumbled and lost her balance, then went headfirst into the wall. I think it was the wall that really did the damage though."

"That doesn't matter. It was a direct result of his punch that caused the injury. He's definitely responsible for it." Randi let go of a smug little laugh. "Well, I'm glad that I did what I did then. It'll serve him right. I don't care if I do get my as... ah… hang on." The phone crackled as she jostled it from hand to hand. "Julie, why don't you go play with your toys in the next room. Now that's a nice girl. Mommy will come play with you in a few minutes."

"Randi, what did you do?" Brooke's voice was full of concern.

"My ass is going to be in a sling if they ever find this out, but I'm glad that I didn't turn in my refusal to prosecute until right before the hearing. He had to be reassigned and held over for the next day. I… ah… I kind of lost his paper work at the office and he was held over again when it didn't show up on the docket."

Brooke burst out laughing. "Oh my God. You did that. Really?"

"Yep, as soon as I saw who filed the suit, I knew what I had to do. I just kind of forgot about it." Randi laughed.

"Well, I definitely owe you one, Sis."

"Hey, this one was on the house. You're my sister and that's why I stuck up for you. Well, that and stuck one to James," Randi smirked around a laugh. "I'm just glad that I could be of service."

"Thank you, Randi. I really mean that." Brooke paused, her smile faded as she turned to the more serious matter at hand. "Speaking of protection... could you file a PFA for me?"

"You got it. First thing Monday morning, I'll meet with the Judge myself. You realize that you've just hired me, Sis. I'm on retainer for you now."

Brooke took her feet down from the coffee table and sat forward on the couch. "Yes, I understand that. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good, now what about Sam?" Randi paused, waiting for her sister's answer.

"What about her?"

"Does she need one too?"

"Yeah, I guess she will." Images of James leaning in to Sam flashed through Brooke's mind with the clarity that she'd seen as she rounded the doorway into the room on Wednesday evening. She quickly reigned in her thoughts when she heard the sound of Randi's voice.

"Then, you'd better put her on the phone. I'll need to be hired by her as well."

"Okay, but Randi… I'll take care of the bill for both of us, okay?"

"Bill? What bill? I'll do it pro bono, Sis." Randi thought for a moment, then chuckled. "But just to keep it all aboveboard, you can give me a dollar for each of you."

"Come on, Randi, what's a dollar going to do?" Brooke laughed around her words. "I have a feeling that it won't be that easy of a case."

"You're my sister, Brooke. All I want is for you to be happy. Well," Randi chuckled, "…that and a dollar."

Brooke shook her head as she laughed, "Let me go get Sam for you."

She got up from the couch and started for the staircase, taking the steps two at a time. Bounding down the hall, she slowed to a stop, then poked her head in through the open bedroom door. A smile graced her face as she watched the blonde roll over in her direction. "Sam…" she spoke softly, "Are you awake, Darlin'?"

The young woman stretched her arms out as she yawned. She quickly brought a hand down to cover her mouth, "Yeah, I… I think so. Why?"

"Honey, Randi needs to talk to you. Do you feel up to it?" Brooke started into the room, crossing toward the huge bed.

Sam looked to the empty side of the bed next to her, then the fully clothed woman coming toward her. "When did you... huh... Randi?" Her brow furrowed, "Why does she need to talk to me?"

"Remember, we talked about that restraining order?"

"Restraining order? What are you talking about?"

"Baby, we talked about it this morning. Don't you remember?" Brooke was starting to be concerned. She stood next to the bed looking down on her lover as Sam tried to get up, the pain evident in her face.

"It's…" Sam brought her hand to her head and rubbed it. "It's all coming back to me now. Yeah, I'm remembering it now." She held her head and nodded.

Brooke grabbed the bottle of Tylenol from the nightstand and poured a glass of water from the pitcher that she'd placed there earlier. "Here, Baby, take these."

The blonde looked at the pills with disgust, then popped them into her mouth, downing them with a large mouthful of water to wash their taste away. "Augh, I'm never going to get used to these." She looked up to the woman standing next to her. "Thanks, Brooke. It's getting better, but it's still not gone."

The tall woman sat down on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arm around Sam's shoulder. Leaning toward her, she kissed her forehead.

"Give me the phone. I'll talk to Randi, then I just want to cuddle up next to you for the rest of the day." She took the phone that Brooke offered her and brought it up to her ear. "Thanks." Sam leaned into Brooke's body as she spoke into the phone, "Randi, are you still there?"

"Sam… how are you feeling, Honey?"

"Better, I guess. I've still got a blasted headache, though."

"Just give it a day or so and you'll be good as new."

"What do you need to talk to me about, Randi? I've got this doting nursemaid here…" she laughed as she shot a quick glance at the woman next to her.

"Well, Sam, to put it all in a nutshell, I need to hear you say that you're hiring me as your lawyer so that I can ask the court to grant you a PFA against James. I'd like to do that when I plead for one in Brooke's name as well."

"I need to **hire **you?" Sam looked over to Brooke, more than a little surprised. "Randi, I don't have that kind of money to hire a lawyer, let alone one of your caliber."

"Yes, you do. I'll go in front of the Judge on Monday." Randi paused, then added. "Sam, don't worry about the money."

"I don't want Brooke to be paying…"

"Pro Bono, Sam." Randi chuckled. "It's not going to cost you a thing."

"Huh?" Sam was definitely confused. She looked to Brooke as her lover nodded reassuringly. "Okay," the word was drawn out suspiciously. "But if I find out otherwise…"

"So, Sam. Are you hiring me or not?"

"Well, ah… sure. You're hired."

"Okay," Randi sounded excited. "I'll take care of everything from here on out.

"Will I need to do anything? Be anywhere when you file for that PFA thing?" Sam sighed, "You know, I'm not really up to it right at this moment."

"No, Sam, that's why you hired me."

"Great! Thanks, Randi. Now I get to just cuddle up with this big ol' teddy bear and heal my aching head."

"No problem Kiddo. Why don't you get some rest and put that big teddy bear back on the phone?"

"Oh… ah… yeah," Sam looked shocked at Randi's pickup on her reference to Brooke. She turned, handing the phone to the person next to her. "She wants to talk to you, Hon."

The woman accepted the phone, then cleared her throat as she brought it to her ear. "So, what's up?"

"Keep an eye on her, Sis. I think she really took a good hit there. You just worry about her, and I'll take care of everything on my end. I'll messenger over the PFA orders to you both as soon as I get them issued. You'd better keep them with you, just in case."

Brooke gave Sam a little squeeze and kissed the top of her head. "I will Randi and ah… you don't have to worry about me taking care of her. Thanks, Sis." She started to pull the phone away from her ear when a thought struck her. "Hey, Randi," she called out, slipping the phone back under her hair. "I need some ideas for the kids… for Christmas."

"Christmas? Is that coming up already?"

"Yep, it's practically right around the corner.

"Hmm… Well, you know that David is talking about a scooter all the time and Julie…she keeps talking about Sam's baby." Randi laughed, "I don't know what you're going to do on that one."

"Uh…Umm…" Brooke gulped, then took in a deep breath, "Well…"

"Got you squirming there, eh Brooke?" Randi teased her sister. "Don't worry, I'm sure that it won't be too hard to please a three year old."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that shouldn't be too difficult. How about Kevin?"

"Sis, I only got one word of advice for you. Don't go getting them what **you **want this year. They don't need motorized cars or expensive mountain bikes, or even 30gig computers for their rooms. Okay?"

"Damn," Brooke sounded disappointed. "You're no fun."

"Remember, you're the big kid, Sis. They are just kids, plain and simple. Now try to put that to good use when you're picking out their gifts this year."

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Brooke chuckled.

"So when you going shopping?"

"Maybe tomorrow, if Sam's feeling better."

"Oh, so Sam's going with you? Good, she'll keep you in line. I knew that I liked her for some reason." Randi laughed.

"Yeah, whatever smart ass," Brooke shot right back. There was a moment of silence. "Hey Randi... thanks again for handling things for us."

"No problem, Sis. I'm just glad I can do it." There was a long pause, then Randi finally spoke, "Hey, I've got to go. The house is way too quiet and that's never a good sign when you have three kids. I'll see you, later. Bye."

"Yeah, later Sis." Brooke disconnected the phone, then wrapped both of her arms around the blonde next to her.

"So, what's the plan for tonight? A little lounging and cuddling perhaps?"

"That's the plan."

"Hmm…it's a good plan, but maybe we could amend it just slightly?"

Brooke nuzzled into Sam's neck with a trail of kisses to her cheek, working her way to the young woman's ear and whispered, "Amend it?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was going to add," Sam giggled, "lots of kisses."

"Not a problem," Brooke interspersed each word with a kiss.

Sam smiled as another kiss was bestowed upon her. "Yeah, I didn't think it would be a problem." She turned toward Brooke and was greeted with a multitude of soft kisses, the last one being placed on her lips.

**CHAPTER BREAK**

The reflection in the mirror didn't look as bad as it had the day before. The area of discoloration on Sam's cheek no longer looked as angry compared to her natural skin shade. In fact, it was beginning to fade. Grabbing for her purse, the young woman took out the small compact and the bottle of foundation that she hardly ever used anymore. She leaned in toward the mirror and set to work with the task of covering up any reminders of her unfortunate accident. She'd seen the look on Brooke's face every time the bruise caught her attention. It was almost as if the woman was blaming herself and Sam wanted nothing to mar their first time Christmas shopping together.

Stepping back to take a look at her work, Sam smiled. The blonde turned her face from side to side, studying it in the mirror. "There we go, looking good as new." The woman smiled as she placed a finishing touch on a stray lock of hair, then turned to walk over to the bathroom door.

"Hey, Hon... I'm going to start getting dressed for the big outing today. We **are** going shopping, right?"

"Yes Baby," the garbled sound came through the door. "I'll take you anywhere you'd like to go."

"Hmm…" Sam's face took on a devilish smile. "Where I'd like to go and shopping are two different things," the young woman muttered under her breath as she walked over to the armoire and opened it. "Well, let's see what's going on in the world these days." She turned on the TV and chuckled. "Oh, I must be feeling better."

Taking the remote with her, she walked over to the bed and sat down as she flipped through the stations, finally settling on her favorite, MTV. She set about getting dressed as she sang along with a hit from the past, Anti-Zero's signature song. When the song ended, Sam looked over to the bathroom and smiled. "Who would have thought?" Out of the corner of her eye, Sam suddenly saw the flashing changes on the television screen as images of James came on. "What the…" she grabbed the remote and raised the volume as she walked closer to the set.

_And this hour on MTV news, Former Anti-Zero vocalist & guitarist, James Anderson, was arrested this week and is being held on charges of assault against former band mate Brooke Loran._

Sam's eyes grew bigger as she watched old images of both Brooke and James flash across the screen. "Brooke, you'd better come in here…NOW," she called out to her lover, as her gaze stayed fixed to the TV, listening for the next snippet of information.

_Anderson was arrested after a heated argument where it has been reported that he struck out at Loran's as of yet unidentified live-in girlfriend…_

Shocked by the publicity that the story was generating, Sam moved back toward the bed and slowly sat down on the edge of the mattress with her mouth agape, and her eyes still fixed to the screen.

_We'll bring you more as this story unfolds. Stay tuned next hour to MTV news when we try to interview former bass player, Peter Butler. MTV News... Where you here it... **first**. _

Still in shock, Sam mumbled the beginnings of a curse very slowly under her breath. "Son of a…"

"Those bastards!" Brooke slapped the doorframe with her open hand as she came out of the bathroom, letting the towel she was using on her hair come to rest over her shoulder.

Startled, Sam looked over to see her scantily clad lover fuming as she came into the room. "How did they…" the blonde stopped, then started again, "Why did he… Brooke, what are you going to do?"

The tall woman turned around, her eyes narrowing as they glowed with hatred at the media play that she knew would come. With each second, the anger grew until her mind set off its own little warning, release or explode. She could feel the pent up energy building as her heart rate skyrocketed and her blood surged wildly through her body. Brooke's fingers twitched at first and then extended outward as far as they could. The drummer knew what would happen next. She turned back toward the bathroom. Years of drumming had built up the muscles in her upper extremities and she needed to let her rage out on something that could withstand her fury. She could already feel her fingers closing into a fist as her arm began to cock back to deliver the blow.

Sam closed her eyes as she saw Brooke's arm begin in backward draw. She held her breath as she waited for the sound to fill the room. It took only a few seconds before it was there, reverberating into the walls of the house.

"THUNK!"

_Dear God, don't let her hurt herself over this._ The makeshift prayer ran across Sam's mind as she heard the impact, then she opened her eyes to see how bad the damage had been. The blonde watched as Brooke pulled her hand back from the door, stripping the towel that was hastily wrapped around it out from the hole that had been made. "Oh my God, Brooke… your hand." Sam got up from the bed and hurried across the room.

Brooke cast the towel aside and grabbed her jeans, pulling them on, she raised her gaze to see Sam standing before her.

"Did you hurt your hand?"

"No."

"You sure?" Sam whispered meekly as she tried to look at the hand that was being shielded by the tall woman's body.

She turned around, her anger still present as she tugged her jeans into place before fastening the button and sliding the zipper shut. Brooke reached out and grabbed her T-shirt, sliding it over her head and yanking it into place as her eyes came to rest on Sam. Almost immediately, the anger began to lessen. Brooke took in a deep breath, and then let it out as she opened her arms, inviting Sam into her space.

Without hesitating, Sam entered the embrace and held onto her lover desperately. "I'm sorry for all this trouble."

"Baby, it's not your fault." Brooke's jaw tensed when she felt Sam's body as it began to shake. "I'm sorry I got so angry and I'm sorry that you've been pulled into all of this shit."

"I didn't mean to have anything..."

"Baby, this is **not** your fault." Brooke leaned down to kiss the top on Sam's head and felt the small arms tighten their grip on her body.

"So, what… what are we going to do now?"

The tall woman sighed. "Love each other more and just deal with it." Brooke's mouth quirked into a half grin. "Welcome to the music industry, Darlin'. I think you're going to see firsthand some of that media hype about Loran come blasting at us from out of the past."

"Are you going to be able to deal with that, Brooke?"

"Do I have you by my side?" Brooke leaned back to gaze down at the blonde.

"Where else would I be?" Sam giggled nervously until she saw the smile come to her lover's face. "So, you still love me, huh?"

"Still. Always. Forever." Brooke raised Sam's chin with her finger and kissed her gently. "Sam?"

The young woman marveled at how sweet and soft Brooke could be only one minute after erupting like a volcano. A smile came to Sam's face as she realized that Brooke's anger would never be directed at her. "Yeah?"

Blue eyes gazed into green. "There's probably going to be a lot of shit now. You know that, right?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"Hopefully this will all blow over…"

"But it's his word against ours," Sam finished her lover's sentence.

"I'm sorry baby. James always was the spotlight child. Everybody loved him."

"You're sorry… for what?" Sam pulled the woman back into her arms. "For being you? For being good when he was an asshole?"

"I'm… I'm sorry that you got hurt. I'm sorry the press is trying to pull you into it." Brooke took in a deep breath. "Loran hasn't been around for over three years. I just don't know what kind of circus they're gonna try and turn this into."

"Well, I'm a part of your life now. I'm here and I'm not budging, no matter how bad it gets."

"Promise?" Brooke's voice was little more than a whisper.

"You betcha. It's going to take a pretty big circus to scare **me** off. Loran or no Loran, I've got the Brooke that I love and I'm holding on tight." Sam squeezed with all her might, nestling into Brooke's body.

"I love you, Sam. I wish I knew the words to tell you just how much."

The young woman leaned back and eyed her lover suspiciously. "Hmm… care if I help you out there, Hon?"

Brooke found herself intrigued with the playful look in Sam's eyes. "Sure, go ahead." She watched as the blonde saddled up to her seductively, letting her small hand slide across Brooke's chest, sending sensations to all points of the tall woman's body.

Seeing that Brooke's T-shirt now boasted two very aroused nipples, Sam smiled. In her best sultry voice, the young woman instructed, "Repeat after me." She looked up to see two very attentive eyes staring back at her. "Let's go…" Sam waited for the words to come back to her in Brooke's richly toned voice.

All of Brooke's attention now riveted on Sam as she said, "Let's go…"

"SHOPPING!" Green eyes dazzled and a huge smile came to Sam's face as she pushed off of her lover's body and headed for the bedroom door. "Come on, I'll race you to the toy department."

Brooke rolled her eyes at the playfulness of her lover and laughed as she tried calling out to her anything but fully dressed lover. "Sam… we'll get there much faster if you finish getting dressed. I'm sure the media will have a field day if they find out I had to post bail for my _as of yet unidentified live-in girlfriend_ on a public nudity charge."

The blonde stopped at the doorway and turned around, revealing the most innocent of impish grins, then said meekly, "Oops, sorry. I guess that wouldn't be helping much, would it?" Sam watched as a lone eyebrow raised loftily on the tall woman's brow. "I think I'll just…" she crept over to her clothing laid out on the bed, and grabbing her sweater, finished her sentence "…get dressed."

* * *

Sam hastily breezed into the mall's restroom, shaking her head as she muttered under her breath, "God, she's got to have one of the biggest bladders on earth. I don't know how she can…" Sam stopped short when a familiar face was reflected in the mirror. "C.C.?"

The brunette looked up into the mirror. "Hey, roommie. How you feeling?"

"Better, now. The headaches seems to have gone but I'm still a little tender around my face."

C.C. reached out and took Sam's chin in her hand, giving it an appreciative once over. "Well, it looks a lot better then the other day when I dropped off some clothing. You were pretty zonked out that day."

The blonde pulled her chin back and looked into the mirror, making sure the camouflage of make-up was still in place. "Good foundation, C.C." she held up the bottle as she pulled it out of her purse. "I didn't want it to be a reminder to Brooke every time she looked at me. I could see what it was doing to her."

"She was pretty upset about it. I think she's doubting her ability to protect you every time she looks at it." C.C. could see the trepidation in Sam's face. "Hey, I don't have to tell you that about her. You already know it. She'd protect you to the death if she thought it was necessary."

"I don't even want to think about that, C.C."

"Speaking of my sister," the brunette looked around the small restroom. "Where is she?"

Sam smiled. "She's taking our bags to the car… er truck," she corrected. "I'm going to meet her over at the electronics' store. So, what are you up to at the mall, C.C.? I thought you had all your shopping already done."

The brunette grinned. "Well, you know I'm always in the market for a good looking guy." She turned back to the mirror, primping her hair. "I did have my eye on this Adonis of a guy until Mother Nature tapped me on the shoulder and I had to come in here." She shrugged, "Guess I'll just have to start looking all over again."

"C.C., it's a week before Christmas. Don't you think that most of the guys shopping now already have a girlfriend to buy for?"

The young woman stopped to think for a moment then slowly nodded her head. "Yeah…" the frown came to her mouth.

"Maybe you need to look somewhere else."

Suddenly the smile came to C.C.'s face. "I got it."

"Got what, roommie?"

"Where to look." C.C. hurriedly threw her comb back into her purse and started for the door.

"Hey, aren't you going to wait for your sister to come back and say hello to her?" Sam called after the fleeing woman.

Pausing at the door for only a second or two, C.C. answered her back. "If she wants to see me, have her come looking over by the chenille robes and slippers."

"C.C., why there?" Sam was puzzled at the location.

"Because that's were all the single guys will be getting gifts for their mothers." The woman winked as a broad smile crossed her face.

Sam laughed as she heard C.C. humming a reasonable facsimile but slightly off key 'I'll be home for Christmas' as the door to the restroom closed behind the brunette.

* * *

Seeing the tall form of her lover at the X-box display, Sam made her way down the long row of televisions that were on display. She walked down the length of the aisle until the logo of MTV caught her eye and she turned to look at the set, getting a glimpse of Peter Butler with his hand up and walking away from the camera. Sam stopped to watch as the familiar figure turned around to face viewers.

_"No comment, I told you. I'm not buying into this game." _Peter turned around and entered the doors of Brownstone Records and out of the camera's view.

_"There you have it, the very unofficial words of fellow band mate, Peter Butler."_

Sam shook her head in disbelief, and then continued over the six or seven more feet to stand next to Brooke. She reached out and tugged on the woman's arm. When she had her lover's attention, Sam motioned over to the television set with its tiny little insert in the upper corner replaying Peter's clip of film as the reporter jabbered on. "I wonder what they have to report on us now?"

Brooke watched as Peter proudly walked away, then turned to Sam and smiled. "You've gotta love that guy."

"Yeah, you do." Sam's eye caught the screen filled with images of Loran as they settled in on one particular frontal view shot of the blonde streaked woman. The next thing that she saw was the side by side comparison of the drummer with the corporate image used on Brownstone's informational material of its executive officer, Brooke L. Gordon.

_"We at MTV wonder if the controversial drummer could be one and the same with the CEO of Brownstone Records. Here are photographs of both women. We'll let you be the judge."_

"What's the matter, Darlin'?"

Sam shot a glance at her lover then motioned back to the TV. "You know, you two don't even look anything alike. I don't know what I ever saw in Loran."

"What?" Brooke turned to view the images still on the screen. "Oh shit!" She nervously looked around them to see if anyone was making the connection.

The blonde sensed Brooke's uneasiness. "Hey, nobody's gonna recognize you. Loran is brassy and bold, while you…" Sam smiled, wrinkling her nose at the thought of what she was about to say. "You're just a big ol' Teddy bear."

"Sam…" Brooke rolled her eyes and whined.

"I know, you'd rather be a pillow for me to cuddle into, right?" Mirth filled green eyes looked up into blue.

"Right," the tall woman nodded.

"Forget about it, Brooke. You're two totally different people and everyone that knows you is aware of it."

"You think so? You really believe I'm nothing like Loran?"

"Believe it. In fact, I'd stake my life on it and **I** think I know you better than most do." Sam gave her lover a wink.

"I know you do…" Brooke could feel the blush starting to creep up her neck. "I just wonder sometimes though... I mean... Loran wouldn't have been Loran without the real me."

"No, Loran wouldn't have been Loran without the press releases. You," she tapped Brooke in the chest. "You are the music. Loran was just the selling vehicle."

Brooke thought back to earlier in the day and her altercation with the bathroom door. "Well, we already know where she got her temper."

"Everyone has a temper, even me," Sam winked, "...and we don't want to wake that beast unless we have to."

The mood suddenly felt lighter as Brooke began to laugh. "Okay, Darlin, if you say so." Brooke turned away from the TV as she slipped an X-box under her arm and pointed the way to the cashier. "So, who's left on our list? My arms are still tired from that last load I took to the truck."

"Hmm… did we get anything for Julie yet?"

"No," Brooke shook her head. "I wanted to wait on you. I thought that maybe we could look for that one together." Brooke took her place in line waiting to make her purchase. "Whatcha think?"

Sam shrugged, "Sounds good to me." The blonde started to look around, then finally turned to her companion and asked very nonchalantly, "So, where do they keep the fresh frozen embryos here?"

"What?" A confused look was painted on Brooke's face. "Fresh frozen embryos? Honey, have you been watching 'Junior' again?"

"Nothing," Sam grabbed onto Brooke's arm. "I'm joking… just joking, Brooke."

The tall woman pulled back on Sam's arm and arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" There was a hint of a hope in the woman's blue eyes as she waited for her answer.

Sam took on an almost pixie like appearance as she wrinkled up her nose and smiled sweetly. "Wouldn't you like to know."

* * *

The tall woman took on an almost childlike appearance as she sat on the living room floor with boxes and gift wrapping paper strewn all about her. Wrinkling up the last remnant of a roll of decorative paper, she threw the makeshift ball for Mario to chase.

"There you go, fella." She watched the dog scamper after it before accepting the wrapped package from Sam.

"Brooke, are you sure the tree is going to be big enough for all these presents to fit under it?" Sam let go of the package. " Here, you had better tag David's present before you go to the next one."

The woman smiled realizing that this would be her very first time at sharing her Christmas traditions with someone close and it made her feel warm, bringing a smile to her face. "I guess we'll find out when you help me pick it." She picked up the pen and took a tag from the pile. "Okay, Law." She looked up from placing the tag on the gift to see the puzzled look on Sam's face. "I never call him David."

"Why do you call him that... Law?"

"Well, his name is David Lawrence," she started to explain.

"So, shouldn't it be Larry if not David?"

"Sam..." Brooke teased, "What does Randi do for a living?" Her smile broadened as she waited for Sam to get it.

Sam's brows furrowed as she thought, trying to make the connection. "She's an assistant D.A." She watched Brooke's eyes twinkle and knew that she'd gotten it right. "Oh, I get it... law. Now that's funny."

"Her and Brian's whole life revolved around the law when she found out that she was pregnant with him. I used to tease her about having to make a choice, be a mommy or be a lawyer." Brooke remembered her sister's world at that time. "If we tag it Law, the kid will know who it's from."

"You sisters do have a wild sense of humor." Sam chose another package and started wrapping it.

"Well, we know Randi does." Brooke chuckled. "Not sure about Terri yet."

"So, tell me, what are they going to call your kid, huh?" Sam looked over to Brooke. "Sticks? Bam-bam? No, I got it," she paused for a dramatic moment, then announced, "Thumper."

"My kid? Don't you mean **our **kid?" Brooke teased the blonde with a little seductive wink, watching Sam start to blush.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sam looked back to the package she was wrapping, the blush already edging up her face.

"Oh, I love it when you blush. Keep it up and Chastity will be born red from all of your blushing."

Sam could feel the heat of the blush starting all over again. "Hey, stop it," she chastised the woman, then grew very quiet. "Brooke, did you ever think about something and know that it was waiting to happen to you? Like there was nothing else that your life was meant for?" Brooke shrugged so Sam continued. "You know, something that could really turn your life around from the path that you were on?" Sam looked over to see blue eyes gazing at her.

"I... uh... don't know. I never really thought about it. I guess I've sort of always felt kind of empty, like there was something missing." Brooke looked down at the floor feeling shy. "That is…until now."

"Missing?" Sam reached over and placed her hand on Brooke's arm. "What could be missing from your life? You have a wonderful family… a nice house…"

"You." Blue eyes stared directly at Sam.

"Oh…" the blonde became silent for a moment. "I wasn't thinking of... well, me."

"I do have a wonderful family, Sam, but there are some things that your blood family just can't give you." She leaned over and placed a kiss on Sam's cheek. "You… you are my family, Sam."

"What do I give you, Brooke?"

The dark-haired woman took in a deep breath, then started. "You make me feel complete. That void is gone now that you're here. You let me love you and then bless me with your love in return. I can't stand being away from you because when I am, that empty spot comes back every time you're not here. The only thing that fills it up, is knowing that you're coming back. I knew something was missing from my life but didn't know what until I met you."

"I'm really glad that I can do that for you. Fill up that void."

"Before you, I never wanted to be with anybody. It didn't matter. Now, I don't want to be without you."

"And you won't be if I can help it." Sam kissed Brooke on her forehead then went back to her wrapping. Only a few minutes had gone by before her thoughts got the better of her.

"Brooke, why was C.C. so worried about you when we had that fight? Was it because of that void?"

"What?" Brooke looked over to Sam. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe I'm just over reacting here, but C.C. really wanted to get back here to check on you. She said something about..." Sam bit at her lip, then continued. "Oh, I don't remember exactly now, but I do know that she was very concerned about your welfare."

"Because of the argument you and I had?" Brooke took the wrapped package from Sam's hands and started to label it. "I don't know, she never said anything to me."

"Did something happen in the past to make her think you might harm yourself?" Sam watched the expression on her lover's face become sullen.

"Oh…"

Sam stopped what she was doing and moved closer to Brooke. "Honey, are you alright?" She gently rubbed the taller woman's back as if to ease the pain she saw written in her face. Sam barely heard the next word as it came out in a hushed whisper.

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Uh... No, not really. I mean... I will but..." Brooke stole a glance at Sam's face, seeing it full of concern. "I'm just not sure you want to hear it."

"If it concerns you, I do. I want to know everything about you. Nothing that you tell me would make me feel any differently about you." Sam paused effectively before adding, "Not now, not ever."

"Even if I told you that C.C. **did** have reason to be concerned?"

The younger woman nodded as she took Brooke's hands in her own. "I love you, Brooke, and I am concerned, too." Sam's eyes conveyed her love, letting the older woman feel the support that was being sent her way.

Brooke looked down to her hands, then sat back against the couch. "It was after I left the band and came home. James and Peter were my best friends. We grew up together..."

"I'm listening," Sam settled in next to Brooke and gave the woman's hand in her own a little squeeze.

"After what happened with James, I just couldn't stand it anymore, especially when Peter sided with him." Brooke raised her gaze to see the intent look on Sam's face. "I had lost both of my best friends," she paused, "my music..." she left out a sigh, "…my dignity."

"Oh, Hon," Sam gave her hand a little squeeze.

"James betrayed me. I trusted him more than anyone." Brooke shook her head and looked away from Sam. "God, was I ever wrong."

Sam's voice was quiet and soothing, "We all make mistakes, Brooke. We just have to learn to live with them."

"Well, I couldn't live with his," Brooke's voice grew very quiet, "or at least didn't think that I could." The older woman stared off like she was in some kind of trance as the events of that time came back to her. "He drugged me, Sam. He spiked my drink."

Green eyes narrowed, searching Brooke's face. "What?"

"I woke up on the bus, naked," she paused to swallow trying to keep the bile from coming into her mouth as the scene unfolded in her brain. "He was taking off his clothes when I woke up."

"And nobody stopped him?" Sam's voice became indignant.

"Nobody else was there but the driver and well, he was driving. James had me in the lounge in the back. Peter had some chick in his bunk. So, he never…uhm, you know was paying any attention to what was going on." Blue eyes stole a glance in Sam's direction then quickly came away as she continued on with her story. "We got into it, James and I. We fought, well, wrestled mostly but I did get in some blows. I punched him, kicked him... any way, we both ended up on the floor. Peter walked in after hearing all the commotion and well, you can guess how it looked to him. He sided with James."

"HE WHAT?" Sam's voice grew louder.

"Peter was never sober then and I guess he thought that…" Brooke shrugged. "Lets just say that James is a mastermind when it comes to brainwashing."

The blonde jumped up and started pacing back and forth, "I can't believe…"

"Sam?" Brooke timed Sam's pass by her and reached out grabbing her hand and held on to it. "Baby, calm down."

"And Peter bought his bullshit?" Sam looked at Brooke with a skeptical eye.

"Not for long."

"Why? What happened?" Sam knelt down on the floor facing Brooke.

"He sobered up one day and realized that I wasn't there."

Sam sat down on the floor letting out a loud sigh. "Humph! Seems a little too late to me."

"Baby, I told you Peter wasn't the same as he is now. Please don't get angry at him." Brooke watched Sam's face, seeing the perturbed look, she continued. "Anyway, I came home from the tour."

"God, Brooke, just let anyone try to hurt you now. They'll have to look out for me because I'm not going to let that happen."

"I know baby, I know." Brooke looked over to Sam. "There's more Sam. C.C. did have reason to be concerned."

Green eyes shot a glance off to the side, "And I bet I'm not going to like it, am I?"

"Uh…no." Brooke's face took on a very serious look as she pressed on with her story. "I came home and for a few weeks, picked up on their drinking habit. I guess I was depressed. I didn't want to see anyone, talk to anyone." Brooke sighed, "I just wanted to drink myself into oblivion."

"No," Sam bit her lip thinking of how much pain the woman had to have been going through.

"I had gone with C.C. over to see Randi. She had just had surgery on her shoulder." Brooke's voice became monotone as she stated the rest of the story. "I was drunk. I went to the bathroom and found her prescription."

"Please tell me that C.C. drove," concerned eyes searched Brooke's face.

"Yes, she did. I might've wanted everything to end for me but not her. She was just a kid."

"Why doesn't that make me feel any better?" Sam swallowed hard. "Go on."

"Because I had a raging headache, I took half the bottle of Randi's prescription to get rid of it. I refilled my beer about a half an hour later, dropped the beer bottle, then went to pick up the broken pieces and overdid it a bit with the glass."

Brooke looked over to see horror-filled eyes and got up from her seat on the floor. Running her hands through her long hair, she walked over to the fireplace and gazed into the flames, wishing that it could consume her memories, forever erasing them from her mind. Slowly she put her hand on the mantel to steady her, then closed her eyes. "I OD'd, Sam." She paused for only a second when the words sounded in her ears. "I woke up four days later in a hospital, sober for the first time in weeks."

"But you didn't mean to. You just..."

Brooke turned to face the young woman. "I don't know Sam. Right now, I couldn't tell you exactly what I was thinking at the time."

Sam got up, crossing the room to where Brooke stood. She looked into haunted blue eyes and studied them. She was moved by the remorse and didn't pause in the least to wipe away the stray tear that rolled off long dark lashes, onto the taller woman's cheek.

"Did I mean to OD? No. I had a headache and I wanted it gone. Did I cut myself with the glass on purpose? Obviously, I did when you consider the scar." She looked down to her left wrist and grimaced as Sam took her hand and looked at the faded scar. "Do I remember it? No."

"I never…" She saw the scar and traced it lightly with a finger. Sam looked up into Brooke's face with such an outpouring of love that it caught the older woman off guard and she had to look away.

"It's faded. C.C. took very good care of them afterwards." Brooke smiled, "**After** she punched me in the face, that is."

"I'm going to have to thank C.C. for that. I'm glad she knocked some sense into you."

"Sam, I don't remember any of it. None of it." Brooke shook her head, letting her eyes close in pain.

Small arms wrapped around Brooke's body as Sam pulled her closer. "Maybe it's for the best. It was a time that you needed people and all you were met with was disappointment."

"Maybe…" the voice trailed of thoughtfully. There was a moment of silence before Brooke could get the courage to ask the only question that kept running through her mind. "Do you still love me?"

The blonde could feel the tear as it started to roll down her cheek. "Love you…" Sam nodded as she stared into Brooke's face, "…always."

"Even now…after you know what happened?" Blue eyes began to search for any hint of hesitation in Sam's loving gaze.

"I think I love you even more knowing what happened. Knowing that you trust me enough to tell me of a not so good time in your life."

"Trust you? More than anything, with all that I am and all that I have."

"I know, I see it in your eyes every time you look at me."

"What else do you see?" Brooke asked a little amazed at how accepting Sam was.

The young woman smiled as she pulled back to gaze at Brooke. "I see…" Sam giggled. "I see one hell of a lover with a heart as big as the ocean. I see one lovely lady that takes my breath away with each moment that I'm in her presence. I see…" the blonde became a little shy when she thought of how she entered into the picture. "I see my world becoming complete."

"Yeah? What would complete it?" Brooke's gaze was filled with love as her heart melted with Sam's words. "Tell me, what would make your life complete, Sam?"

The young woman smiled. "I'm sure you'll figure that one out for yourself. Come on, let's go to bed." Sam motioned with her head toward the stairs.

"But we have more presents to wrap..."

"There's a time and a place for everything, and right now," Sam smiled, "…is not the time for wrapping." The blonde winked, then turned taking Brooke's hand in hers as she headed for the stairs, letting her fingers slide through the larger hand.

Stopping at the doorway to the hall, Sam turned around and gave the woman her must dazzling smile as her sultry voice tugged at Brooke's ears. "Oh, Brooke, I've got a present for you. Do you think you can unwrap it?" Sam looked down to the front of her shirt and started to play with the buttons, letting the innocent smile tease at her lips.

Brooke could feel her heart racing as she slowly smiled, then followed the woman eagerly.

* * *

The events of the last week long forgotten from her mind, Sam sat at the small desk, waiting for her professor to come in. She played nervously with her pen as she tapped out a rhythm on her stack of books. Hearing the door creak open, Sam looked up to see Janet Humphreys come whisking into the room with a briefcase in one hand and her glasses sitting on top of her head.

"Alright guys and gals, you can come see me individually for your intern assignments for next semester. These assignments are final and can not be altered." She looked over to one particularly inattentive student and cleared her throat. "Do you hear me, Mister Komikowski? No swapping internships and that's final." She watched as he raised his head and nodded. "Okay, now remember, if you get fired, you fail. Now, who wants to go first?" Janet looked around the classroom for a volunteer.

Sam looked up to the heavens as if in prayer. _God let me pass and better yet, let it be local. Let it be…_

"Well, since no one wants to start…" She eyed the room from corner to corner, "Ms. Moleson…"

_SHIT! I'm not done praying. _Sam's eyes opened wide as she looked up to the front of the room. "Yes?"

"You can be the first. My office," Janet held up two fingers and wiggled them. "…in two minutes." The professor headed for the door, then stopped at the desk. "Class, the rest of you figure out the order you'd like to go in, once Ms. Moleson returns to leave, I expect the next one in my office immediately." Janet gathered her things and headed for her office.

"Why me, Lord," Sam muttered as she slowly got up and shuffled toward the door to Janet's office. She knocked once then took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Come in Ms. Moleson and have a seat." Janet pointed to the chair opposite her.

"Thank you." Sam sat down, trying not to fidget in the long moment of silence that ensued.

"Okay," Prof. Humphreys placed her hands clasped together on her desk and peered over at the student. "Let's get right down to it, shall we?"

The blonde swallowed hard with a very audible "Gulp." _Something tells me I'm not going to like this._

"First off, for your PR assignment, do you have reliable transportation to travel to and from work?"

_Shit, it's out of town. I knew it._ Sam felt her heart sink. "I can arrange for some if I need it." _You knew it was too good to last forever. Siberia, here I come._

"Good, because the company you will be interning for is about an hour south of here in Virginia Beach."

The young woman was paying very little attention to what the professor was saying. Sam had only been able to pick up a word here or there. "South of here?" Sam was beginning to become more alert.

"Yes, Ms. Moleson, Virginia Beach is south... well, southeast of here, really." She offered the packet of information to her student.

_Great, that's all I need, winter at the beach._ Sam took the packet, flipped it around and automatically recognized the logo for Brownstone on the corner.

"The company you will be working for is…"

"Brownstone Records," Sam said, a smile tugging at her lips. "I think I've heard of them somewhere."

"I'm sure you have," Janet winked at her student. "It's owned and operated by Brooke Gordon. She wants someone that she can trust who seems to have a liking for music that matches her own."

"Ah, Ms. Humphreys, don't worry about transportation. I think I know someone in the area that I might be able to stay with." Sam's mind raced with thoughts of giving Brooke her wish of living together.

The professor looked over to Sam. "Are there any questions about your assignment?"

"The assignment? No... no Ma'am. No questions." Green eyes widened as she shook her head in reply. "Don't worry Professor, I won't let you down. I think this is one assignment that I can put my whole heart into."

"I know you will." Janet turned over a leaf in her notebook. "Oh, and I will require a progress report from Ms. Gordon every three weeks." The instructor took off her glasses and placed them on the desk as she thought. "Sam…"

"Yes, Professor?" The young woman sat on the edge of her seat.

"Brooke and I have been friends for a long time and I want it to be known from the start. In **no** way whatsoever am I showing any favoritism towards you. I ran these internship applications through a computer this year just to keep from being partial. I wanted to match up companies to the best candidate as I could." Janet took in a deep breath, then sat back into her chair. "Just do me a favor..."

"What's that, Ms. Humphreys?"

"Just try to keep your relationship out of the classroom and away from the other students. You won't be interacting with them on a regular basis like you're used to. I just don't want it getting back to the Dean that you have a relationship with your boss." Janet looked away, then settled back on the edge of her seat with her hands on the desk. "Now, Brooke has **no **idea where you have been placed and she damn sure does not know that I'm having this conversation with you. If she did, she'd probably shoot me."

Sam nodded, "I understand. It will be all business from 9 to 5."

"I trust Brooke and know that she won't show any favoritism on your reports as well. As I said before, just try and keep it discreet while on campus." Janet smirked, "As for C.C., there's nothing discreet about her."

"I'm sorry to disagree with you on that one, Professor. If it's in Brooke's best interest, C.C. can be very discreet. I've learned that." Sam looked down to the envelope in her hands. "We won't let you down."

"I know you won't." Janet nodded as she smiled, "Have a wonderful holiday, Ms. Moleson." She looked down to her book.

"I will now. Thanks, Professor." The young woman got up and crossed the small office to the door. Reaching for the knob, Sam stopped and turned back toward the woman at the desk, as a subdued smile came to her face. "Merry Christmas to you too, Ms. Humphreys."

* * *

Song Lyrics "Gone St Poet" written by Steve Brown.


	22. Ch22 I'll Be Home For Christmas

"... So Baby won't you love me like you do just One Mo' time?..."

* * *

**I'll Be Home For Christmas**

C.C. pushed open the door to her dorm room, greeted by the stack of boxes and the small blonde that was filling up another box that would soon be added to the growing pile. The brunette stood there for a minute, watching as Sam took the last armful of clothing from her side of the closet and made her way over to the empty box that waited on her bed.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Oh, hi C.C.," Sam motioned with her head as she lowered her load to the bed. "What's it look like?" She put her hands on her hips as she turned to look at her roommate. "I'm packing."

The brunette took a step or two around the boxes, noticing the neatly labeled tags on each one. "Yeah, but why are you packing everything?"

"School policy, my dear." Sam cocked her head at C.C. "Did you forget about moving out, only to move back in three weeks later when the new semester starts?" Sam paused, then added, " Besides, I...I got my assignment this week. It looks like I may not be your Roomie after the Holidays." Sam stole a glance to see what effect her words would have on C.C.

"WHAT?" The young woman's voice raised an octave in surprise. C.C. looked at the stack of boxes and sat down on her bed, pouting.

"They, ah...I got sent...ah...C.C.," Sam turned, picking up the manila envelope from the nightstand, then looked at it before handing it to C.C. "Cheer up, will you. It's not like we won't see each other."

"But you won't be here," the brunette sighed. "I thought roomies were supposed to stick together?"

"True, but I think you won't mind once you see where they sent me." Sam pushed the envelope toward C.C.'s hand, making the logo in the upper left hand corner almost impossible for her to miss.

"HOLYSHITNOWAY!" The woman jumped up off the bed and grabbed the small blonde in a bear hug as Sam nodded.

"Can you believe that?" Sam smiled like there was no tomorrow.

"TOO COOL!" C.C. spun her Roomie around once then stopped to ask. "Does she know yet?"

The blonde slowly shook her head. "I…I haven't told her yet. I thought it would make a nice Christmas present."

C.C. turned around and sat down on her bed, and then she fell back into it. "OHMYGOD, she is going to be ECSTATIC!"

"Well, you know that she's tried to get me to agree to her getting an apartment close to the dorm, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I knew about that."

"Well, this way, I'll be moving closer to her, down toward the beach."

"Whoa, wait a minute." C.C. sat and looked Sam in the eye. "Closer to her?"

"Well C.C., I can't expect her to let me live with her. I mean...I am, but… just 'til after the Holidays. I'll look for something..."

"You know she won't go for that, right?" C.C. followed the blonde with her eyes as Sam started back over to her bed and the boxes waiting to be packed. "Sam, she is so gaga over you, she's going to want you to stay with her."

"Let's just say that I don't want to force her into anything she's not ready for, okay?" Sam's brow furrowed as she bit her lip trying to figure out why the brunette was giggling. "Besides, this next couple of weeks will tell us if we could even think of living together someday in the future. Who knows, maybe I won't like how she butters her toast or leaves dirty towels on the floor." Sam giggled. She knew that would never be enough to not want to live with Brooke. "Hey, maybe your next roomie will have some older brothers, huh?"

"Oh, so you are dumping me then. Damn women," C.C. grinned. "You know, Sam, you think that you're really that fickle to leave one sister and then go shacking up with another sister?" The brunette joked, "I don't think so." C.C.'s eyebrows wrinkled in thought. "Oh…did you say something about older brothers?" The brunette's eyes opened wide. "Do you know **who** will be my next roommate?"

"Huh?" Sam thought back to her side of the conversation. "Now that's the C.C. I've come to know and love." She giggled, "No, I don't know **who** they'll give you for a roommate, C.C. I just thought it might be a possibility."

"I know..." C.C. sighed as her face took on an impish look. "So, what can I do to help?"

"Nothing much, except to give me a hug and tell me that you'll miss me when I'm gone." Sam winked and held her arms out as she watched C.C. wipe a single tear from her eye.

"I **will** miss you, Sam. I liked all those late nights that I spent in the library while you were here with my sister." C.C. embraced the blonde and choked out her words, "It won't be the same without you." She laughed, "My grades will probably drop, too."

"Well, you won't miss me for long. I'm still going to see you. I mean...I'm still a part of your sister's life, aren't I?" Sam gave her taller roomie a tight squeeze before releasing her.

"Brooke's and mine, Sam. You're part of our family now."

The blonde closed her eyes and grinned from ear to ear. "Now, that's the best thing of all. Stop it C.C., before you make me cry. You know how I get when I talk about being a part of a family. I never thought I'd ever be a part of anyone's family when I came here, now look at me. I've got sisters galore."

"Yeah, I know," the brunette wiggled her eyebrows, then turned to look at the unpacked boxes. "Well, let's finish getting you packed so you're ready when Brooke gets here."

"Thanks, C.C." Sam started to gather the things from her nightstand when her gaze fell on the clock. "Damn, she should be here any minute. Could you go downstairs and stall her?" Green eyes pleaded unmercifully. "I promised her I'd be ready when she got here."

"Sure. Consider it my last official duty as your roomie." C.C. winked then headed for the door.

* * *

The sleek, black Sequoia drove up to the main entrance of the dorm and parked. Within seconds, a very spry looking woman got out of the vehicle and came bounding toward the door. She came up to the door with her hands braced, and easily pushed it open as she started to run through the lobby.

"Hey, hold up. Don't you even say 'Hi!' to your own sister?" C.C. stepped forward, attempting to delay the woman.

Long, dark hair swung with momentum, as Brooke stopped her forward motion long enough to see who was calling out to her. "Hey, C.C. What's up?"

"Nice truck, Sis," the brunette motioned with her thumb to the truck right outside the door, then C.C. asked innocently, "Did it come with a hitch for the U-haul?"

Brooke looked at her sister, slightly puzzled. "U-haul? What U-Haul?"

The brunette sighed as she lifted her face towards the heavens and rolled her eyes. "Why would I not think she's slow? Twenty years and I should know by now." C.C. turned to look at her still confused older sister. "Never mind, Brooke, you'll get it in due time."

The older woman eyed her sister suspiciously, then looked around the lobby for any sign of Sam. "So, where's my girl?"

"Ah…your girl?" C.C. teased her sister before motioning with her head. "She's upstairs, finishing her packing." The brunette reached out to grab her sister's hand before she could go running off. "So, she's moving in with you for the Holidays, huh?"

"Yes, she is." Brooke nodded, her blue eyes filled with excitement. "I've taken the next few weeks off so I can spend it with her."

"Whoa, hold those horses. You took time off of work? You must be serious here." C.C. couldn't believe her ears. "You mean there's more to life than work?"

"Of course, I am. You know what I'm planning." Brooke looked very seriously into C.C.'s eyes, "Yes, there **is** more to life than work. Sam…well, she's..." the dark-haired woman looked around the lobby before settling back on her sister. "She's everything to me. Besides, who knows if she'll ever have this much time off again? I want to spend it with her."

C.C. couldn't help but smile at her sister's excitement. "Then I take it you're going to pop the question soon?"

Blue eyes began to twinkle and a smile engulfed Brooke's face. "Yes, before the end of the break."

C.C. rubbed her hands eagerly together. "Oh…scoop, scoop. When're you gonna to do it?" She looked at her sister for a brief moment before her excitement carried her away. "Christmas, right? Is that what you're getting her? Oh, how I love secrets."

"I'm not telling. I want it to be a big surprise. I already have a few things in mind though." Brooke teased her sister, then just as easily confided, "You'll just have to wait and see." Brooke started for the stairs but after a step or two, she turned back to C.C. "And no, that's not her present." Brooke thought for a moment then added, "Although, if she said yes, it would be mine." She emphasized the words with a wiggle of her eyebrows before turning back toward the stairs.

"Well, if you need any help," C.C. rubbed her hands together, "You know, I'm always around..."

Brooke shook her head, "Yeah, I know C.C., but this is something **I** need to do on my own."

"I know, Sis, but I'm still here for you, any way that I can be." C.C. waved to her sister. "Well, I have to get going. I've got lots of thing to do before Christmas."

"Okay, I'll see you soon, C.C. Merry Christmas." Brooke called out as she headed for the stairs.

"Merry Christmas, Brooke."

The woman turned halfway up the stairs to wave at her sister, as she muttered under her breath, "I hope so."

* * *

Brooke wiped the small beads of perspiration from her forehead as she climbed into the driver's seat of the truck. She glanced into the rearview mirror, then over to the self-absorbed blonde next to her. "Damn Darlin', are you sure you didn't pack some of C.C.'s things back there?"

There was a pause before Sam spoke. "Hon, did you get that last little box that I had by the desk?"

The dark-haired woman nodded as she put the key into the ignition and started the engine. "Yes, Darlin', it's back there," she smiled as she motioned with her head, "...somewhere."

"I keep thinking that I forgot something," Sam wrinkled her brow even more, "...and no, I didn't take anything of C.C.'s"

"Baby, we brought everything that you had stacked by the door."

"I know, I just wish I could remember what I'm forgetting though," the blonde sighed.

"Sam, I'm sure you didn't forget a thing." Brooke put the truck in gear and started to pull out into traffic.

"You're probably right," Sam shrugged, "...but it just keeps," the blonde paused. "Damn," she slapped her jean-covered thigh, "I know what it was."

"What?" The truck came to a halt as Brooke slammed on the brake, almost causing her load to shift.

Quickly bracing herself against the dashboard, Sam waited for the truck to stop rocking before wrinkling up her nose and looking over to Brooke with the most innocent of faces.

"What?" Blue eyes studied her intently, fearing that they'd left something of great importance behind.

"I remember what it was that I was forgetting." Sam looked down to the dashboard as she readjusted her seat. "I…ah…" she looked over to Brooke and spoke in a shy voice, "Could we stop at the grocery store?"

Brooke looked into the rearview mirror. "Do we have room for whatever we need to get?" She winked at Sam teasingly.

"Hey," Sam shifted in her seat to face her more fully. "How many people do you actually know that could pack up their whole life and belongings into one small..." she let her eyes drift over the very large interior of the truck and chuckled. "Well, not so small truck, huh?"

Brooke grinned, then began to chuckle. "Sam, you are just too cute." The driver grabbed the blonde's hand and kissed it. "We can stop wherever you'd like." Brooke took her foot off the brake and eased it back onto the gas pedal. She stole glances of the woman as Sam blushed.

Sam hid her face with her hand, trying to shield the growing redness of her face from Brooke's view. "Thanks," she giggled, "I forgot the cookie dough."

"Cookie dough?" Brooke took Sam's hand in hers and raised it to kiss the small palm.

"Hey, Christmas means cookies, okay?" Sam sighed, "Besides, they're refrigerated so if we can't fit them in here, we could always just tie the tubes to the roof rack." Sam cast a sideward glance to her lover.

"I guess we could. I love you." Brooke took her eyes off the road long enough to wink at Sam.

"I love you too, Babe," Sam smiled back at her.

"It's gonna be really nice having these next few weeks with you. I don't think you know what this means to me, Sam."

"You're not regretting it already, are you?"

The driver shook her head and smiled, "Not at all. Starting tomorrow, I can sleep in late with you every day, make you breakfast in bed…"

"Hmm...sounds like I must have been a very good girl this year, huh Santa?"

"Oh yeah." The broad grin across Brooke's face said it all.

"Maybe next year you'll have been the good girl and Santa will bring **you** everything it is that **you** want." Sam winked and smiled back.

"Yeah? Well, that'll be easy. I only want one thing."

"Hmm, would that be something big...or expensive?" Sam teased, " I mean to only want one thing."

"Nope," Brooke tightened her lips together and shook her head. "It's not big, and not expensive, either." She smiled, "But it's just right."

"Now that sounds like the proverbial 'Peace on Earth', wouldn't you say?" Sam glanced out the side window then back to Brooke. "You'd better tell me now so I can put your order in for next year," she teased.

The driver smiled, then made her wish in a hushed whisper, "All I want is you."

It took a moment for the words to sink in, causing the blonde to give Brooke a strange look. "But you already have me, Brooke. So, what's to want?"

The older woman winked at her lover. "And that's why I'm happy. All I need is you."

"Hmm…now **that**, I can live with."

* * *

Sam looked back into the truck that boasted of not a single square foot of unused space, and marveled at their ability to find enough room for the two small bags of groceries. There wasn't a nook or cranny left to put even the tiniest of things into the vehicle when she noticed that the truck was turning from the main road.

"Brooke, what's wrong? Why are we stopping here?" Sam looked back to the loaded cargo. " I didn't break your new truck, did I?" She gazed over to Brooke, then out of the side window where she saw a small shack surrounded by pine trees and illuminated with rows of strung together light bulbs.

"We need a tree, Darlin'."

"A tree?" Sam's eyes lit up, "You mean a **real** tree? I didn't think people still did real trees."

"Of course I mean a real tree." Brooke unfastened her seatbelt as she watched a family passing by with a tree in tow and smiled fondly. "We are going to get a real tree and decorate it with the kids on Christmas Eve. What do you think?"

Sam looked back to the packed vehicle and grimaced. "Well, I guess a little one would be..."

The driver laughed heartily, "Oh no, it's got to be a big one."

"A big one?" Sam's head shifted back and forth from the driver to the packed truck. "Brooke, how...where…" she gave up and finally said what was on her mind. "It's never gonna fit."

"Oh, yes it will. It can go on top."

"So, that's why you didn't want the refrigerated rolls up there, huh?" Sam teased.

Damn right," Brooke winked back at her. "There has to be enough room for you and I to fit under it." Brooke's eyes twinkled with delight.

"You're not insinuating that we make…" Sam's face took on one of shock.

Brooke grinned evilly before she amended her statement. "Well, at least you with a big red ribbon on your head," she teased right back, looking down at her own long frame. "I'm not sure they have anything here that's big enough for me."

"Whew," Sam breathed easier. "You had me worried for a minute there."

The rakish grin stayed on Brooke's face. "Well, now that you mention it...we do have to work on that baby thing."

Sam poked her tall lover in the stomach. "Now, don't go getting any ideas." She started into a slow grin. "Well, not until after the kids go home."

"Nope." Brooke shook her head, remembering what had happened when they tried making love with Julie in the house. "No way, besides, we'll have plenty of time before they even get there."

The younger woman thought for a moment, then agreed. "We do, don't we?" Sam smiled coyly, then wiggled her eyebrows. "So, what are we doing here? Let's go pick out a tree."

* * *

Brooke stood there for a moment, sizing up the situation. Here, in one hand, she balanced the tall pine that they had picked out, while she looked over to the two week old Sequoia. It would take her more time and energy than it was worth to unload all of Sam's boxes to get to the tarp that she'd thrown in earlier. She knew there was no way she was getting sap all over the roof of the brand new vehicle. Her options were limited as she reached for her cell phone and punched in her youngest sister's number, waiting to hear her familiar tones.

"Hello, Sis, what's up?"

"Hey Chase, I need you to do me a favor. Can you bring me a tarp?"

C.C.'s voice came back in a teasing manner. "And what kinky kind of games are you two playing this weekend, huh?"

"Do you **really** wanna know or can you just bring me a tarp so I can take home this tree?"

"What the hell do you need a tree for, Brooke? You've got a huge bed."

"It's a Christmas tree, Chase," Brooke said, a little perturbed.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I forgot about you having to get a fresh one every year."

"Come on, I need to put it on top of my truck and I don't want to mess up the paint job."

"Still pampering it, huh?"

"Of course, I am." Brooke let a long sigh escape her lips.

"Hmm…I guess that means you haven't broken in that back seat yet," she teased.

"Uh..." Brooke raised a lone eyebrow in response when she figured out what C.C. was getting at. "The tarp, Chase. Please don't give me any ideas I shouldn't be having in a public place, okay?"

"Oh," C.C. giggled naughtily. "Then do you think I should take back your present, I mean…if you're not going to really utilize that truck."

"Present?" Brooke sounded intrigued.

"Yeah, the plate for the front. You know, 'If this truck is a rockin', don't come a knockin'."

The older woman shook her head and laughed, "C.C.?"

"Yeah, Sis?"

"You **are** a goober. So, are you gonna bring me the tarp?"

"Ah...do I get to put the plate on your truck?"

"I'll let you ask Sam about that one."

"Forget it, I'll bring the tarp." C.C. paused for a moment, then asked, "Are you at the same place as usual?"

"Yep, see you soon." Brooke took in a deep breath as she disconnected with her sister. She looked over to the blonde who was waiting patiently and chuckled thinking about C.C.'s proposed Christmas gift.

* * *

Brooke opened up the back of the sport utility vehicle and stared at the assortment of boxes waiting to be unloaded. She couldn't believe that all of Sam's worldly possessions were here in her truck. The tall woman glanced back over her shoulder at the young blonde as she dusted off her hands on her way back to the vehicle.

"Any place in particular that you want these boxes, Darlin'?"

Sam looked at the packed vehicle and sighed. "Maybe we should just let them go for tomorrow." She turned to look up at the darkening sky of the early evening.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I'm bushed," the young woman smiled as she turned back to the porch where their Christmas tree was resting. "I never thought we'd be able to get the tree down from the truck roof with just the two of us."

"I can bring them in for you if you want," Brooke offered, referring to the blonde's possessions.

"You're used to that, aren't you?" The blonde looked up into an eagerly smiling face. "Humph," Sam snorted as she shook her head. "Why do I even ask?" She reached out and felt one of Brooke's muscular arms, even through the leather coat that she was wearing. Green eyes looked up at Brooke and nodded. "Yeah, we might as well bring them in for the next two weeks."

The tall woman leaned in and nuzzled her lover's neck, right behind the ear. She purred, "It could be longer if you'd like."

Not wanting to get into that discussion right now, Sam pushed past Brooke and grabbed a box, then turned and headed for the house.

"Baby?" Brooke didn't quite know what she'd said wrong, but she obviously had and she watched as Sam turned back toward her.

"Hon, I really don't want to think about that right now. I mean…there's lots of time to do it later. Right now, I'm thinking that Christmas will be here before we know it and I don't want to miss a single moment of it with you. What do you say we just enjoy this Christmas and see what happens?"

_God, she got assigned out of state. I knew it. Why else would she be acting like this? _The dark-haired woman could feel the pit of her stomach as it fell into that vast hole of uncertainty. Brooke offered up a weak smile as she grabbed two boxes and took several long strides. "I love you," she said as she came up next to Sam.

Relieved that her tall friend had not pursued the subject any further, Sam smiled at the love that she saw in the shimmering blue eyes and replied in the only way that she could. "Love you, too."

* * *

Sam moved easily down the spiral staircase, staying just out of reach of the taller woman who was following her. Brooke had started off the morning on a tickling frenzy that nothing Sam did could stop it from happening. Determined to find something better for those hands to be doing than tickling her, Sam came off the stairs and headed right into the living room. There, off to one corner, was the pile of boxes they had assembled in that area last evening.

The young woman turned back to her lover as she entered the room and gently grasped her wandering hands, trying to keep them under control. "I guess we can't leave them here, can we?" Sam motioned over to the small mound of boxes.

Brooke looked in the general direction and shook her head. "Guess not. Where would you like them?"

Seeing the opportunity to tease the older woman, Sam took it. "And I thought you cleared that big space in the living room just for me."

The tall woman stopped dead, her face taking on its most serious look. "I will clear **any** amount of space for you, just tell me what you need."

Sam looked around first then turned to gaze into Brooke's eyes. "Would it be too much to take them upstairs? I was thinking maybe in the little guest room or will you need that for one of you nephews tomorrow night?"

"No, the boys will bunk together in one room, and Julie in another. It won't be any problem. Actually, we can put them wherever you want." Brooke smiled innocently as she offered up another thought. "You can uh... keep a box in each room if you want."

The blonde held onto Brooke's hand and gave her a little shove. "Well, I figured that would be the closest without being too far from the stairs." She watched Brooke's eyes twinkle. "You know, for when we have to bring them down again."

Suddenly the playful sparkle of the blue eyes faded, and Brooke could feel her hopes begin to drop once more. "Oh..." she looked down to her feet and started to pout.

Catching the changing mood, Sam looked over to the pouting woman. "Brooke, let's not go there. Remember..." green eyes searched until she made contact with Brooke's eyes and locked into a gaze with them. "We're concentrating on Christmas this weekend. Let's not ruin it, okay?"

The older woman bit back on her lip and took in a deep breath before answering. "Okay."

Before the word or the quick dip to the dark-haired woman's head took place, Sam let go of her lover's hands and picked up the first box. She held it out to Brooke, then, after it was taken, pointed toward the stairs and winked. "Now, that's the Christmas Spirit," Sam whispered as she reached up on tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on the woman's cheek.

* * *

Long, sinewy fingers deftly twisted the end of the wire over on itself and made the last few turns, securing the tall pine tree to the eyebolt that was anchored in the wall. Gingerly, Brooke pulled her hand away from the upper portion of the tree and leaned back slightly on the ladder, watching for any sign of movement on the tree's part. Seeing none, she smiled broadly as she stuffed the excess wire and assorted tools back into her jeans' pockets.

Looking down into the blonde's face, Brooke winked, then made her announcement. "Okay, you can let go of it now. It's not going anywhere." She started her descent, keeping her eyes on Sam as she released the tree.

Seeing that there was no movement of the tree, Sam looked over to her tall friend as her feet came to meet the floor. "You do this like a pro, Brooke. Would you care to let me in on your secret?" The younger woman stepped back from the tree and marveled at its straightness.

Brooke reached for the small toolbox and began to empty her pockets of tools. "Many years of helping Dad, Brian, and Rick. That's my secret."

Sam looked to the tree and then to her lover. "So, you think you're ready to solo, huh?"

The tall woman surveyed the tree with a skeptical eye. "Well, it's up, isn't it?" She grinned as she turned to the ladder, folded it together, then laid it down on its side.

Sweat stained T-shirt and ripped jeans didn't mar the beauty of the tall woman as Sam admired the muscles that the short-sleeved shirt revealed. Taking in a deep breath to steady her growing urges, the blonde wanted to experience all the facets of this wonderful creature before her and playfully, Sam dared her to do just that.

"Yeah, you've shone me your rugged side," Sam winked. "Now, how about letting me see a little bit of that…" she cleared her throat, "…domestic goddess that you keep hidden from everyone. Help me get some cookies done for the kids tomorrow. I mean...after all…we have to give them something for decorating the tree." Her voice had turned more seductive as her thoughts did the same.

The dark-haired woman stopped short, giving Sam the subtlest of smiles as she arched a single eyebrow at the blonde. "Okay Baby," Brooke wiped her hands on her jeans, then rubbed them together. "Let's go make some cookies."

* * *

Setting the last box down next to the tree, Brooke turned to look over at Sam while she watched the lights twinkling on the tree. _God, how I want every Christmas to be like this one. Everything is so much more alive this year, so real. If I would have known baking cookies was so much fun…_ Brooke stopped to think before she continued on. _It's not the cookies or the year…it's Sam. That's what is making this year so different for me. I mean, I always liked Christmas, but now…I simply love it._

Lost in her thoughts, Brooke didn't hear the doorbell the first time that it rang. It was only after she was nudged by the young woman who was standing next to her, that she was able to hear it amidst the howls of the husky as he came barreling in from the kitchen. She kissed Sam's cheek and whispered into her ear. "They're here…" she sing-songed out, then headed for the door with the blonde a step behind.

Brooke pulled open the entryway door and smiled at her older sister. "Hey, hello. We've been waiting for you to get here."

Rolling her eyes, Randi handed over the small child in her arms. "So, you're really up to having all three of them for the night?" Her eyes shifted between both women standing opposite her.

"Yes, we're up to it." Brooke accepted her niece in her arms, and then glanced toward Sam.

"Okay then, they're all yours for the night." Randi watched as Sam slipped her arm around her sister's waist and smiled up at Julie. "We'll see you tomorrow around nine then."

"See you then." Brooke smiled at her two young nephews and motioned with her head, "Come on in guys, we're all set to go." Amazed by their antics, she watched as both boys vied to get into the house first, the smaller one of the two finally winning out as he wiggled past his brother and raced into the living room.

Before turning to leave, Brian leaned in toward his sister-in-law and spoke softly for both women to hear. "You know, once you get used to them, they're not half bad." He pulled back and gave a wink, then followed his wife back toward the van in the driveway.

Sam paused for a moment to let the words sink in, then she raised her arm, waving to the retreating figures. "Love you too, Brian." She turned to look at her tall lover and when their eyes met, laughter erupted. "Come on, Julie, let's go see if we can find you a star." Sam's eyes twinkled as she touched the tip of the child's nose with her finger and winked.

* * *

Marveling at the display of artistic talent that was being captured in the boughs of the tree as Brooke orchestrated the decorating, Sam stood back after handing out the last two ornaments to the boys. Each one waited with hope-filled eyes on their aunt as she made her way around the tree. Sam watched while Brooke eyed the ornaments in each boy's hands, then slowly nodded her head, signifying that she'd found the perfect place for at least one of them.

"Law," she called out, then pointed to a spot on the left side of the tree. "There by the Nutcracker. Do you see it?"

The youngster nodded eagerly and moved to where his aunt had pointed. Placing the ornament on the tree, he turned and stuck out his tongue in the direction of his brother. "I'm the first one done. See, Aunt Brooke likes me best."

Sam hid her shocked expression behind the hand that she brought to her mouth and looked over at Brooke, then slowly brought her hand down to her chest as she started to laugh.

Brooke took in a deep breath and nodded as she felt Kevin's small hand patting her on the leg. She looked down into hope-filled eyes.

"Aunt Brooke," he held up the shiny, glittered ball in his hand. "Where does this one go?" He watched as his aunt looked the tree over and motioned for him to come toward the front of the tree.

"Here, this is where we need to put your ball." She knelt down, watching the small boy reach up to the branch and hang the ball right next to a grouping of lights. "There you go." She smiled and kissed him, hugging him dearly. "Thank you, Kevin."

The boy giggled and rubbed his cheek where he had been kissed on his shoulder then turned and faced his brother, smiling triumphantly. "She loves me too, David."

"I love you all just the same as I love little Dumplin' here." Brooke picked up Julie and walked over to Sam. "Let's see if we have something for Julie to place on the tree." She winked at Sam, knowingly.

The blonde reached down into the box and came up with a gold star for the top of the tree.

The child's eye grew bigger as she clapped her hands while Sam pulled the golden star from out of the box and handed it to her.

"You know where that star goes, right Julie?" Brooke asked her as she picked the child up into her arms and Sam handed the star to the toddler.

"Higher, Anti Bwooke, higher." The child tapped the tall woman's shoulder and pointed to the top of the tree.

"Okay, Sweetie, we'll get you higher." Brooke raised the youngster up above her head, holding her on either side of her body.

Fearful that the child might fall, Sam watched intently as the youngster strained to stretch her own arms as far as she could. "Brooke, be careful," she cautioned as the tall woman moved a small step closer and Julie lowered the star onto its home at the top of the tree.

"There," Julie breathed a sigh of relief. "Now the baby star is having Christmas with us." She smiled as Brooke lowered her to her chest and gave her a hug.

"Baby star? No, Julie, that's the Star of Bethlehem," Sam corrected her.

"It's da baby star 'til next year."

"No…" Sam stopped to think for a moment, then smiled. "Well, yeah, maybe. It's the star that showed the way for all those who came to pay homage to the baby that was born in the stable. It brought shepherds and kings alike from all corners of the globe so that they could welcome the new baby to their world. It's said that the star was seen in the night sky for some time before the child's birth."

Sam smiled, then slowly looked over to Brooke, settling her eyes on the youngster in her lover's arms. "So, you see, Julie, you were right. It is the baby's star…the baby Jesus, that is."

There was silence for a long moment while each of the adults reflected on what was just said. The soft sound of Kevin's yawn brought them both back to reality.

"Looks like someone's ready for bed," Brooke teased her nephew as she took his hand in hers. "Okay, my little lady," she hugged Julie tighter to her chest. "It's time for bed."

Sam looked over to the older child and noticed the drooping eyelids as well. "I think it's time for all of you to go to bed," the blonde reached out and laid her hand on David's shoulder, pointing him toward the stairs as she started the line of tired bodies in a mock parade to the second floor.

"Even you and Anti Bwooke?" Julie asked amidst yawns.

"Yeah, Julie, even us," Brooke smiled as she stooped down to pick up Kevin in her arms.

Sam turned around from her lead position and added, "Yeah, we **all** have to be asleep for Santa to come."

Julie's eyes lit up at the mention of the bearded man. "Santa?" She yawned, "Me sleepy now." She laid her head down on Brooke's broad shoulder, then a second later sat back up, and demanded to know, "Anti Bwooke, will you leave some milk and cookies out for Santa and his wayndeers?"

"Sure Sweetie." Brooke's smile stretched across her face. "Of course, we will."

"Otay," the child yawned as she laid her head back down on Brooke's shoulder, "Me ready for bed, **now**."

* * *

The events of the last few days, combined with a few sleepless nights and the stress from the Holidays, were enough to put the two adults fast asleep in record time. The gentle sound of Brooke's breathing had very easily lulled Sam to sleep, much like the melody of her bedtime song had put the children to sleep for the night.

The sound of silence, as it held court over the bedroom, was enough to wake Sam out of her deep sleep. Even though they had slept together only a few nights a week, she was attuned to her lover's presence in her bed. Raising one sleepy eye, Sam looked over to the clock on the nightstand as her arm felt the slightly chilled side of the bed that was empty. _It's only twelve thirty. I wonder where she could be?_

Sam rolled over and laid on her back for a few minutes, staring up at the ceiling. Finally, her curiosity got the best of her and she threw the covers back as she sat up, letting her legs slide over the edge of the bed and into her slippers. Without a second thought, Sam crossed over to her suitcase and took a small box from it. She then walked down the hallway to the stairs and crept her way to the hall outside of the living room.

There, next to the decorated tree, was Brooke as she started to get up from deploying an armful of gifts underneath it. She pushed one small package with the tip of her foot until it was well hidden by the rest, then nodded her head as she rubbed her hands together.

"Okay, you impostor. Stop or I'll call the Santa Police." Sam's voice came across with a little laugh interspersed.

Brooke turned to the figure in the doorway and smiled. "Hey, what are you doing awake? I thought that you might need some more rest after that concussion. That's why I left you sleeping."

"I only rest when you're beside me. You should know that by now. Besides," the blonde laughed softly, "I'm doing pretty much the same thing that you are." She pulled a package out from behind her back and held it up for Brooke to see. "Honest, Brooke, if I didn't feel good, I'd tell you."

The dark-haired woman grinned, then motioned for Sam to come closer to the tree.

"I was trying to beat Santa out of a good spot for this one so that it doesn't get lost." Sam knelt down, placing the small, gift-wrapped box off to the side of the larger boxes gathered there.

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

The blonde stood back up as she studied the array of brightly wrapped boxes. "Hmm…that's for only me and Santa to know until tomorrow." She turned and smiled sweetly at her tall lover. "You see, Santa made me one of his elves this year."

"Oh, yeah? Well, Baby…" Brooke cast an eye to the clock on the mantle. "It **is** tomorrow."

Sam looked up to the clock and shook her head. "I see that, but that's Eastern Standard Time and we elves go by North Pole Time."

The tall woman sidled up to the blonde. "So," she leaned over and whispered in her ear, "…when is that?" Brooke placed a light kiss upon her ear and stepped back to view the woman's face.

The smile broadened on Sam's face as she reached over and, taking Brooke's hand in hers, slowly took a few steps away from the tree. "Well, that would be when I'm done with you." The young woman smiled coyly and winked as she edged them closer to the stairs.

Blue eyes grew bigger as Brooke realized the possibilities that awaited her at the hands of her lover. Without a second of hesitation, Brooke lowered her voice and let go with a very sensual, "Ho-ho-ho!"

* * *

The sound of gleefully spirited children as they assembled in the hall outside the bedroom was Sam's first inkling of the new day. Coming out of the realms of dreams, she rolled over to view her still slumbering lover. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, the blonde nudged the shoulder under her with her head.

"Hon," she yawned. "I think I'm done with you."

"Hmm," came the sleepy reply, as dark hair began to move with the half-dazed motion of Brooke's head.

The nudge this time was just a bit harder as Sam grew more awake. "Remember earlier this morning when you asked me when you could open that present?" She paused for a moment, then continued. "Well, I think I'm done with you." Sam winked as the sounds of laughter come floating into the room. "Come on, Santa's been here," the blonde started to get up, "...and we best not leave those kids alone. God knows what they'll get into."

Blue eyes cracked opened and the husky sound of her voice croaked out words that were remnants from earlier in the night. "You mean I get to unwrap you again?" The sly smile came to the older woman's face as she felt the slight slap of a small hand against her abs.

"Unwrap me, huh? How about later tonight?" Sam leaned in, kissing Brooke on the lips.

"Hmm…Now **that's** a Merry Christmas, Darlin'." Brooke lifted her head, straining for another kiss.

"Merry Christmas, my love." Sam leaned back in and granted the tall woman's wish.

* * *

The organized chaos of a Gordon Family Christmas commenced promptly at eight in the morning with the arrival of Mabel and Henry at Brooke's much larger house. After many years of the ritual in their own home, they didn't need any screaming children to wake them to be here on time. Within the next half an hour, Terri and Rick arrived, dressed in scrubs, for fear of missing any of the celebration. The next to grace Brooke's home with her presence was C.C. who only feared not knowing everything that was going on.

As the family assembled in the living room, all eyes turned to the door when the bell chimed, announcing yet another arrival.

"I'll get that," Sam called out and went to the door to greet the last of the expected guests.

With all of their attention still on the door, the gathered family watched as Randi and Brian ambled in lazily at a quarter to nine with smiles on their faces.

"Well, it's about time, you two." C.C. sank back into her chair with her arms folded over her chest. "I see that Brooke got you the same present as last year."

"Do you want **that** present next year, C.C.?" Brooke came up behind her sister and flicked her head with a briskly snapped finger. "Then I suggest you hurry up and have a kid so that they can stay over next year."

The young woman jerked at the inflicted pain and turned in her chair. "Hey, I didn't realize that you needed prerequisites for Christmas gifts."

"Hmm…" Rick nudged his wife. "Well, Terri, I guess we know what we're getting from her next year."

"Yeah, no surprise there. We'd better make the most out of this year's gift." Terri looked over to Brooke and smiled.

Henry cleared his throat, then reached over to his wife who shared the love seat with him and took her hand. "Now, Terri, that's where you're wrong."

"No, Grandchild of mine spends their first Christmas away from their parents." Mable warned, shaking her finger. "That's a special time and it only comes once." The matriarch looked over to her husband and smiled lovingly.

"Yeah, once for each child," Randi added as she wrapped an arm around her husband.

Opening his mouth to speak, Brian felt the tugging on his pant leg and looked down into the hopeful face of his daughter. "What's up, Princess?"

"Pwesenze, Daddy, pwesenze." Julie pointed to the mounds of gifts under the tree and then looked to her parents with pleading eyes. "Open."

A collective "Ah…" went up from the group of adults as three sets of ears eagerly waited for the words to come.

Mable clapped her hands together for attention then started. "Let's all see what Santa left for good little girls…"

Knowing that a ritual of twenty-some years was always hard to break, Henry cleared his throat, trying to get his wife's attention before she could go on.

The matriarch looked over to her husband and saw his subtle head motion toward his grandsons. "…And boys," she smiled at Henry and let go a little chuckle, "…this year." She looked to her family and asked the collective question, "Now, who's been good?"

Every one of her grandchildren shot a hand into the air, waving it and without hesitation declared, "Me."

Mable got up from her seat, went to the stack of gifts closest to her, and picked up the first box. Turning to the group she looked down at the tag. With twinkling eyes, the matriarch called out the name, "Julie."

* * *

Amidst the mounds of discarded wrapping paper and squeals of delighted children the ritual of the morning continued until Mable noticed the last two gifts under the tree. Respectively, they carried the same names on the tags only in opposite order. Remembering what she'd said earlier about how special a first Christmas was, the matriarch caught Sam's attention and beckoned her to come closer.

Stepping over various assorted presents that were scattered on the floor, Sam made her way to where the older woman stood. "Yes, Mom? Is there something that I can help you with?"

Mable motioned to the presents that were left under the tree. "I think she'd appreciate it more getting it from you than if I gave it to her." The older woman's eyes gazed over to Brooke, then she looked to Sam and winked. "Remember what I said about the importance of a first Christmas?" Mable nudged the blonde, "Go on."

"Thanks, Mom." Green eyes twinkled as a smile came to Sam's face. She picked up her package and walked over to Brooke.

Waiting until her lover turned from watching one of her nephews trying out a new toy, Sam spoke softly. "I…I guess you're next to open one up, Brooke." She held out the small box and waited patiently for it to be taken.

Rising from her seat, Brooke smiled rakishly, then leaned in and whispered in Sam's ear. "What about the present I opened up last night? You didn't tell my mother that I started without her, did you?"

Sam closed her eyes and willed the blush not to come to her face, before she answered. "Uh…I…" she looked up into mirth-filled eyes as her own grew wider in shocked surprise. "No."

"Hmm…okay," Brooke teased as she looked over to the clock on the mantel. "Actually, Darlin', I'd love to open this but we need to go for a drive right now to get to your present." Brooke took the gift offered to her and placed it back under the tree. "It really needs to be a prompt pickup."

"What?" Furrowed brows added to the puzzled look on Sam's face.

"I, uh...can't tell you what it is. You'll have to wait."

After casting a concerned gaze to Brooke, Sam finally shrugged. "Okay, but do I need a coat?"

"Yeah, I got them waiting for us in the kitchen."

"Hmm…then I guess we'll be a while?" Sam muttered as Brooke left to get the coats. Sam looked over to C.C. for help. "Do you know anything about this?"

The roommate grinned like a Cheshire cat and declared, "I'm not saying."

"It figures. I guess sisters always win out over best friends." The blonde teased C.C. as she accepted her coat from Brooke and started to put it on. Then they made their way toward the door.

"Come on, Julie...wanna go?" Brooke held out her hands to the child in offering.

"Yeah, me go...me go." The tyke turned to her brothers, "Kevin, David...me go."

The dark-haired woman looked over to Sam. "Do you mind if they go?"

"Do I mind?" Sam pointed to her chest. "Nope, not at all." She turned to Julie and smiled, holding out her hand. "Come on, Punkin. Let's get you a coat."

"God, Brooke," Randi called over to her sister above the din of excited children. "Why didn't you meet Sam earlier? We could have kept our sanity longer."

"You know, Brooke, I'm beginning to like that truck of yours more and more." Brain paused for a second as his wife nudged him. "We get more time without the kids, Honey."

"Yeah? Well, just remember, one of these days you just might have to return the favor." Brooke warned with an arched eyebrow.

"I hope we do, Brooke." Brian teased his sister-in-law, "I hope we do."

"Brooke," the stern sounding name came rolling off Mable's lips in between kisses that she dispensed to each child as they passed her. "You drive safely. You remember, that my grandchildren are with you." Mable shook her finger at the woman.

"I will, Mom." After she nodded to her caring mother, "We'll be back." She waved to her family, and then followed Sam and Julie out the door, making sure the boys were with her.

When they were several feet away from the vehicle, Julie pulled on Sam's hand to get her attention.

"What's up, Julie?"

"Sam…" the child came to a stop and leaned up against Sam, pressing her ear to the blonde's abdomen. Listening intently for a moment, Julie turned her head and whispered loudly, "Are you awake in there yet?"

The young woman looked up to gaze over at Brooke, then back down to her stomach and the toddler who had her ear against it.

Julie cupped her small hand into the belly and spoke even louder. "It's Julie. You coming out to pway wif me?"

Letting her fingers touch the child's hat, Sam answered her. "I'm afraid not yet, Julie." She looked down to see the disappointment, then amended her words. "But who knows, maybe she'll surprise us all."

"You ready, Sweetheart?" Brooke stepped up to Sam and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Ready and waiting." The blonde leaned into Brooke and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for making me feel like I have a family."

* * *

The blonde turned in her seat to peer into the rear seat of the truck. There, three very sleepy children nodded off as the drive progressed. Even the sound of the lively Christmas carols on the sound system couldn't override the effects of the lulling drive. Sam settled back into her seat, then stole a glance at the driver.

"Brooke, are you sure you know where you're going? We've been in this truck for over an hour now."

"I'm positive, Baby." Brooke hummed along with the Irish sounding song that started playing on the radio as she continued down the suburban street.

Sam eyed her lover suspiciously at first, then shrugged as she turned to look out her side window. As they came to a stop, the young woman's gaze fell on a very familiar house. "God, that looks like…" Sam sat up and took notice of where they were, letting her eyes roam about the street before casting a sideward gaze at the driver. "If I didn't know better..." she looked out the windshield to the road in front of them. "I'd say that my parent's house is just down the street a little bit."

The driver tried to contain her smile by forcing her mouth to sing along with the chorus of the song. "It's Christmas in Killarney, with all of the folks at home." Brooke whistled with the spirited music as she pulled up in front of Sam's parents' house and stopped.

Looking out her window, Sam's vision filled with the neatly styled house that she'd grown up in. "What…what are we doing here?" Her eyes quickly focused on Brooke.

"You're going to spend the day with your family, Darlin'." Brooke watched for Sam's reaction.

"What?" Sam's eyes grew bigger. "You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not." Brooke smiled as she watched the man closing in on Sam's side of the car. "Merry Christmas."

The young woman looked into Brooke's face and, seeing the sincerity in her eyes, Sam turned toward the sound of her name.

"Samantha…" the deeper voice called out with a hesitant smile as her father came briskly down the walk.

"How did you…" Sam looked over to the driver as she started to speak, only to be stopped by the look in Brooke's eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Sam." Brooke said softly, then motioned toward the approaching man.

Before Sam could utter a word, her father was upon them, opening the door and reaching in to welcome his daughter. "Merry Christmas, Baby."

The blonde hurriedly unfastened her seatbelt and got out of the car, only to be engulfed in her father's arms. "Merry Christmas, Daddy. God, it's good to feel your hug."

The man pulled back to look at his daughter. "My Goodness, look at my baby. You're... you're all grown up. You're beautiful, Sweetie." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

Suddenly, Sam's body tensed up and she pulled back, wondering what great revelation had taken place. Slowly, she got the nerve to ask, "Does mom...I mean...she's not **dead**…is she?"

Samuel shook his head and chuckled at his daughter's question. "No, Darling, she's in the house preparing dinner with Sarah."

"And she's letting me come here," Sam looked at her father first, then to the house, "…into her house?"

Nervously, Samuel looked into the truck to see Brooke and then noticed the children sleeping in the back seat. "Yes, Sam...she is." He wrapped his arm around his daughter and started walking toward the house.

Curious now, Sam looked over to her father, then motioned back to the truck. "And I assume that you've met Brooke?" She closed her eyes and wished she hadn't said it in quite that way. "I mean...Brooke arranged this, didn't she?"

"Of course." He nodded, "We both did. Your roommate must be some friend for Brooke here to pull this off." He cast an eye back to the truck and waved as he stepped up onto the landing outside the door of the house. "That was a very nice thought."

"C.C.," Sam wondered what it was that she didn't know. "Well, yeah, she is." The blonde looked back to the truck to catch Brooke's attempt at mouthing several words. Straining to see, Sam thought that she made out a silent, "I'll tell you later." Not sure of what to expect next, Sam decided to just accept what had been granted to her. She nodded, mouthing back the words, "Thank you," then waved as Brooke flashed her a smile, and pulled away in the truck. She watched it until it was out of her view then turned to see her father waiting at the door.

"Come on in, Samantha, I think your sister has been waiting to see you."

Sam reached out and placed a gentle hand on her father's arm. "Can you just give me a minute, Daddy?" She looked over to him. "I just want to savor this moment." Seeing his nod, Sam turned back to look out the door. After a few seconds, she turned and hugged the man standing next to her. "It's going to be a Merry Christmas, Dad. I'm sure of it now."

* * *

Sam savored the sights and sounds of what she'd remembered as Christmas growing up in the modest home for the first 17 years of her life. She wandered around the gaily-decorated living room, letting memories invade her mind like cannon fodder on a battlefield. She closed her eyes. Sensing the memories that would only cause pain, she dug deeper for the sweeter memories of an earlier childhood. There, in the adolescent years of her preteens, she struck a happy medium where both children and adults were happy in their lives.

She turned to let her eyes settle once more on her father as he put her coat on a hanger, then moved into the doorway, calling out to her younger sister.

"Sarah."

"Yes, Dad?" The soft-spoken voice answered.

"Sarah, someone's made a special trip to see us. Would you care to welcome them?" Samuel winked at his eldest daughter and brought a finger to his lips.

The sound of someone coming down the narrow hallway announced the girl's arrival, as did the sound of a squealed out greeting at the sight of her older sister. "SAM!" She ran over to the smiling woman and threw her arms around her.

Stepping back as she caught onto her sister's hurtling body, Sam absorbed the blow. "Hey Sis. Whoa, take it easy there, killer." Sam smiled and hugged her sister tightly. "It's so good to see you on Christmas."

"You, too." Sarah put her face next to Sam's ear and whispered, "Where's Brooke?"

"My gosh, you've grown." Sam covered her surprise at her sister's question. "Later, Sarah, we'll talk later," she whispered back.

"You know," Samuel stood back and watched his daughters reunite. "She reminds me a lot of you when you were that age." Her turned his face from side to side as he studied the pair. "Don't you think, Sam?"

The college student felt the heat of a blush coming to Sam's face. "What...all excited and filled with the love of the season?" Sam looked back over to her father, but the answer came from the doorway behind her.

"No." The sharp reply came from the small woman standing in the hall. Her face turned harder looking than a moment ago as all eyes turned to stare at her. "She still believes that our way of life is the right one." Venomous eyes came to rest upon Sam, waiting for a reply. But there was none. "Sarah," she snapped, "go change your clothes."

Samuel stepped forward, trying to calm his wife. "Elaine, come say hello to your daughter."

"How can I say hello to someone I believe is dead, Samuel?" Elaine turned her gaze back to her young daughter. "Sarah, move it."

"Elaine, please, it's Christmas." The man's eyes pleaded with his wife as his youngest daughter headed up the stairs.

"Yes, it is." She turned a doubtful eye to Sam. "So," she smirked, "has the prodigal daughter come home vowing to change her ways, or is this just a little keepsake for the memory?"

"Elaine," his voice became gruff. "Stop it right now. You know damn well that you agreed to Sam coming home today."

Sam could feel her hands flexing at her sides as she looked over to her father. "I…I didn't ask for this. It was a gift…a very thoughtful gift." Her voice trailed off.

"It's okay, Sweetheart." Samuel put his arm around his daughter's shoulders and gave her a hug as he looked over to his wife. "She's right. She didn't ask for this."

"Well, let's not go on pretending, shall we? I agreed to this, but only on my terms." Elaine but her hand on her hip, trying to exert her authority. "Are you ready to listen to them?" She watched, as Sam looked over to her father, then nodded. "You're only here for a short time. During that time, you'll not be left alone with Sarah. Do you understand that?"

**"**Elaine, please..." Samuel protested again.

"So, if you can't talk about something in front of me, I suggest you not talk at all. Are you willing to accept those terms?"

Sam stood there for a moment, half in shock and half ready to be rebellious. "Yeah, I guess I can accept those terms better than you could my life."

"Well, enjoy your time," Elaine shot cold eyes at her daughter. "I can see that it won't be happening again during **my** lifetime."

"Elaine, stop this right now. She's our daughter, and I for one…" he looked over at his grown daughter, "I have missed her terribly. She has our blood flowing through her veins, mine **and **yours. Now get off of your moral high horse and leave her be. She's not hurting anyone."

"No, she's not. I won't let her." Elaine took in a deep breath, then spat out her feelings. "She was my daughter. I'm not sure what to call her now." She spun on her heel and headed for the kitchen as she yelled up the stairs. "Sarah, come help me in the kitchen."

There was a moment of awkward silence as father and daughter were left standing there in the wake of the previous minute. Sam could feel all the emotions come rushing back from the last time she'd seen her mother. Nothing had changed and nothing would change. Letting go of a sigh, she dropped her gaze to the floor, as she offered up a prayer for a bond she knew would never reestablish itself.

Lost in the void that seemed to grow between his wife and his daughter, Samuel rolled his eyes to the heavens above, then prayed for Elaine's enlightenment. When he was done, he looked over to Sam's slumped-shouldered form, which was silhouetted by the light from the hallway. Not knowing what to say, he searched his mind for a moment, then softly cleared his throat and asked, "So, how's school, Honey?"

Slowly the blonde took in a breath, then raised her head. "School…ah, school's alright. I'm just about done with my program." She looked over to her father and saw the remorse in his eyes. Sam bit at her lip as she turned to gaze toward the kitchen, trying hard not to hate the woman who put her in this situation. "I'm…I'm doing fine. I've made some wonderful friends and…"

"Great!" The gusto in Samuel's voice surprised even him, causing both of them to chuckle. "So, what's in store after that?"

"God, Dad, I wish I knew. I'm not sure. I guess it depends on where I get a job." Sam thought of Brooke and she couldn't help but smile.

Studying his daughter's face, Samuel ventured forth with his next topic. "You know, Honey, I really like your roommate's sister. She seems like a very nice lady."

Sam looked over to her father with a puzzled look. "Which one? They all are very nice. C.C. has a great rapport with them," she smiled thinking of the sisterhood alliances, "…some more than others."

"Hmm…sounds like a wonderful family." He nodded. "But I was talking about the one that I met, Brooke."

"Oh, ah…Brooke." Saying the name brought a twinkle to Sam's eyes. "Yeah, she's…special…very special indeed." Sam could feel her heart begin to race at the thought. Needing to move, she sauntered over toward the lighted Christmas tree.

"Samantha, I know she said that she did all this for your roommate but…" he studied his daughter's back and pushed on, "I think you must mean a great deal to **her** for her to make such a long trip."

Shrugging her shoulders, Sam stuttered out, "I…I don't know. I mean…she seems to like me." The twinkling blue lights on the tree caught the blonde's gaze and suddenly they were not lights but rather Brooke's blue eyes. Sam stared into the vibrant blue and wished that the tall woman, with the loving eyes, was there to comfort her.

"Were those her children in the truck?" Samuel asked softly as he slowly moved closer to his daughter.

Sam didn't hear his question. The only thing that her mind seemed to want to concentrate on was the love that she shared with Brooke. Gathering up her courage, she stared into the blue lights, then spoke hesitantly. "Dad...do you really hate me…I mean...for the way I feel?"

Samuel's face filled with worry. "Baby, I could **never** hate you. I never have. You're still my little girl. You always will be. Nothing will ever change that."

Touched by her father's love, Sam wiped the tear from her eye. "I was hoping you'd say that, Daddy."

Parent and child moved closer until Sam felt the warmth of her father's embrace and wrapped her own arms around his waist.

"You are what you are. God made you that way and I will always love you, Sammi," he whispered into her ear. "Things are going to be different from now on. You'll see. I have my baby girl back and I am **not** letting go this time around."

Sam basked in the embrace, then, without moving from it, answered her father's question from earlier. "Dad," Sam kept her head on his shoulder, "the kids in the car, they're Brooke's sister's kids. They love her." Sam smirked, "She's a wonderful aunt."

"Is that the one who's pregnant?"

"Ah…No. That one is Terri, her younger sister. The kids are Randi's, her older sister.

"Oh…" Samuel smiled as he made the connection. "So, tell me a little more about Brooke."

The young woman stiffened up at first, then slowly pulled back to see her father's face, zeroing in on his warm friendly gaze. "You know, don't you?" Sam whispered as she brought her hand up to her mouth.

"I kind of…" he took in a breath, then let it out. "Well, I figured it out," he smiled favorably at her.

"And you're not upset?" Startled green eyes grew wider as she thought for a moment, "God, does Mother know?" Sam's eyes darted out toward the kitchen. "Is that why…"

"No, Baby. I'm not upset." He followed his daughter's gaze toward the kitchen and shook his head. "No…I don't think she's put it all together."

"Good," Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't think I could take more insults from her. Not after Brooke did all this trying to make me happy."

Samuel smiled, seeing the concern in his daughter's eyes. "Does she treat you well?" He cleared his throat. "I mean, is it serious between you two?"

A smile tugged at Sam's mouth and slowly broadened. "Yeah, Dad, she's..." Sam paused as she felt the heat of a blush start to rise on her face. "Ah…**we're** very serious." She looked around the room, then back into her father's eyes, then whispered in disbelief, "She'd have to be to do this for me."

Seeing the look of love on his daughter's face, Samuel needed to be reassured that he was right. "Is it like…" he paused searching for the right words to say, "I mean, when you say serious…"

The young woman looked up into his face with a determined look and confirmed his suspicions. "Dad, I love her."

He slowly nodded, taking great pleasure in Sam's happiness. "And I'm sure she loves **you** very much."

"Who loves who very much?" Elaine stood at the doorway to the room and demanded to know the answer to her poignant question with her arms crossed tightly in front of her chest.

Samuel could feel his daughter's muscles tense at the sound of his wife's voice. "We…we were just talking, Darling…about…"

"Why **me**, of course." Sarah had been coming down the stairs when she'd heard her mother's demand. Seeing the startled look on her sister's face, she could only assume that it was really Brooke that she was telling her father about. Sarah came bounding down the stairs, two at a time now, flashing a heart-warming smile to her sister. "You love me, don't you, Sam? Because I still love you." The teen watched as her father's grip tightened around her sister's body and the man winked in her direction.

* * *

Letting all talk of the present and future go by the wayside, Sam and her father passed the hours by reestablishing the bond that they previously had. They filled their time together with memories of the past and often found themselves calling on Sarah to help them remember little known details of their exploits.

"Sarah," her father called out. "Sarah, come help us." Samuel looked over to his eldest daughter and smiled. "She'll tell you."

"Yes, Dad?" The teen stuck her head in the doorway to the living room.

"Do you remember the time that we went for that ride up to Pennsylvania?" Samuel tried not to smile.

The girl thought for a few seconds, then spoke up through a beaming smile. "Oh, the time when we stopped at Hershey? Ah man, I remember that place with the Hershey Kisses for street lights and the smell of chocolate everywhere."

"How about the chocolate colored hedge? Do you remember that?"

Sam looked over to her father with a puzzled look on her face. "Hedges aren't brown unless they're dead."

"Neither of you remember that?" He looked from one daughter to the other, then gave them more of a hint. "Come on girls, it spelled the words "Hershey's Cocoa" out on that sloping hillside right next to the factory." He watched their faces go blank as one looked to the other.

"I remember that tour ride through the factory and Sarah meeting the candy characters," Sam offered. "I bet you still have that photograph of all of us with that big Reese's Peanut Butter cup at the end of the ride."

Samuel smiled remembering that time when his family was all together. Lost in his thoughts for only a few seconds, he turned his attention to his youngest when she began to speak.

"What I remember most when I think back on it is…" Sarah paused letting the suspense build, "…is Sam trying to sneak all those cans of chocolate syrup into Mom's hand basket before she got to the checkout." The teen giggled as she looked over to her sister.

Sam blushed as she thought about her last use of her favorite syrup and hid behind her hand.

"I bet you still love using that syrup on your desserts, don't you?" Samuel watched as his daughter's face deepened its shade of red.

"Well, I have found some other uses for it…" Sam peeked through her fingers to see her mother standing in the doorway, her face drawn tightly into a scowl.

"I should have known you were going to be trouble even back then." Elaine's eyes grew narrow as she pushed out a breath through pursed lips. "Sarah, get back into the kitchen." She waited for the teen to leave before turning her ire on her husband. "If you'd leave well enough alone, Samuel, we'd already have this dinner on the table." She gave one last glare directed at her eldest daughter. "Dinner is in ten minutes." She then turned briskly in a huff and stormed off to the kitchen where she took her anger out on the pots and pans.

Samuel gazed at the empty doorway in shock. "I…I don't know what to say, Sammi. I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"Dad, I've learned that people usually say what they mean," Sam looked to her father and sighed.

* * *

Sam sat eating quietly at the table, as did everyone else. The simple act of complimenting the hostess had been nothing but a disaster. The young woman ran it over again in her mind. _Where could I have gone so wrong? How did a simple…"Gee Mom, the table looks great. You didn't have to go all out for me."…make her any more upset with me?_

Sam stole a glance in her mother's direction as she thought about her reply after her father had tried to smooth things over with his own comment. _"I do it every year, Samuel. __**You**__ should know that. You live here, unlike some people."_ The blonde pondered the thought before letting her mind ask its own question. _Does she think that her lack of acknowledgement or stares will make me go away?_

The blonde bit back on her lip before swallowing her last mouthful of food. Even though the food was good, dinner was anything but appetizing for the young woman and early on, Sam had decided that her mother's cold stares would not affect her.

For a brief moment, Sam locked gazes with her mother, but she refused to look away until the chill from it touched her deep into the bone. Mustering up every ounce of recollection she had, Sam stayed unwavering in the warming thought of the woman who had arranged this day for her. One thought of Brooke could unfreeze a thousand chills that her mother could send her way.

Sam looked over to her father and sister and found the same warming sensations entering her being as she did with the thought of her lover. _God, thank you for letting Brooke be the one to show me what real love is all about. _And a smile came to her face as she thought about how good it was to be with her father and sister again.

"So, will you stay for dessert?" The question was thrown out without even the courtesy of a salutation, just the deadly cold eyes that looked to Sam's face telling everyone just who she was talking to.

Fighting to keep the images of past desserts of a human kind from filling her mind and causing her to blush, Sam sat motionless, startled by the direct question from her mother.

"Why of course she is, Elaine." Samuel wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin. "It's still early…" he looked over to Sam.

"Yes, if that's alright?" The blonde's eyes darted from her father to her mother, then back again as Sam pushed her plate away.

"Of course it is." The man's voice took on an authoritative sound. "Come on, Elaine, I'll help you with it in the kitchen." He put his napkin back on the table and rose from his chair.

"**I'll** get the dessert, Samuel." Narrowed eyes pinned him as he stood up. "**You** stay here and clear off the table." Elaine dropped the utensil in her hand, letting it fall onto her plate, then pushed off the table to get enough room to stand. She gave one last cold glare in her eldest daughter's direction as if in warning, then left for the kitchen.

Sam closed her eyes and pulled a mental image of Brooke to the front of her mind once more. After taking in a deep breath, she opened her eyes and focused on her father. "I'm sorry, Dad."

"That's okay, Sweetie." Samuel worked fast to gather the used dishes into his hands. As he reached across the table for Sam's plate, he kept his voice to a whisper. "I trust that I can leave you two for a few minutes while I take these into the kitchen." The man looked at both of his daughter's, then winked, taking his leave.

After shooting a quick look to the doorway leading to the kitchen, Sam leaned over the table toward her sister. "Sarah," she whispered, "Thanks for the save earlier. I know that Mom's not ready to hear anything at all about my love life."

The teen nodded her head as her eyes grew bigger. "You got that right. Don't worry, it was no problem at all. I was in the right place at the right time." Sarah sat back in her chair, letting her lively green eyes drink in her sister's image. "I'm just glad that you're here."

"Well, we've got Brooke to thank for this one," Sam smiled as she spoke her lover's name.

"So, will I actually get to meet her this time?" Sarah leaned forward, showing her eagerness.

"Maybe…" Sam teased her sister. "We'll have to see when she comes to pick me up."

Perked up by the aspect of meeting her sister's special someone, Sarah readjusted herself on the chair and said the only thing that a sixteen-year old could think of. "COOL!"

* * *

Brushing past his wife in the small kitchen, Samuel made his way toward the dishwasher with his load. "Elaine, I wish you'd give her a break." He began loading the appliance with the dirty plates. "We haven't seen her in four years and I'd like to enjoy this day with her."

Elaine took the pie from its carton and put it on the table to cut into pieces. "Well, I don't like it, Samuel. She's not my daughter anymore. She's…" the small woman picked up the knife in her hand and made the first cut into the pie, slicing it in half. "She's different."

"My God, woman!" Samuel stood up from the dishwasher and faced his wife. "She's your flesh and blood," he pleaded with his eyes. "She's not different."

"You're right...she's perverted. Thanks for reminding me." Elaine brought the knife down again, slicing through the pie perpendicular to the first assault.

"DAMMIT, Elaine! She's not a pervert." Samuel slammed the door of the dishwasher closed, then turned and stared at her in disbelief. "The only thing that you'll accomplish by acting the way you have is to alienate your other daughter. Is that what you **want** to do?"

Wide-eyed shock struck Elaine's face. "Oh, so you're blaming me, now." She waved the knife that was in her hand, erratically through the air. "I'm the one who made her queer like that?" The woman's eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared. "I think not." She punctuated her words as she threw the knife down on the table. "Do you remember who I sleep with? Who I love…"

"Elaine, God made her that way, no one else." Samuel reigned in his anger, letting it be absorbed in his clenched fists. "Your role as her mother is to love her unconditionally, like I do, as her father."

"Are you telling me…you accept that? You accept it that your daughter is…is…sick in the head?"

"No, I'm not." Samuel took in a deep breath, trying to calm his growing anger. "What I'm saying is that I accept her and the wonderful adult that she has grown to be."

"Wonderful adult," Elaine sighed loudly, shoving the wedged shaped spatula under the crust of the pie. "You've seen her for what…" she glanced up to the clock above the stove, "three…no almost four hours and you know all of this?"

Samuel crossed the tiny space and put his hand on his wife's arm, stopping her from lifting out the piece of pie. "Elaine," he spoke softly. "The child has put herself through college with no assistance from us. She is a wonderful, amazing young woman. You should be proud of that. You helped instill that into her."

There was an uneasy silence for only a few seconds before the small woman erupted like some long dormant volcano. "NO! This is **not **going to happen." Elaine pulled her arm away from her husband's hand and strode across the room. "She's not ruining **my **Christmas." She turned around and leveled a cold glare at her husband. "I don't know why I let you and that Brooke woman talk me into this."

Samuel took several steps toward Elaine until he was only two or three feet away. "No, Elaine." His voice was filled with resolve. "You're not ruining **my **Christmas with my two daughters. It's been too many years already and I'm not standing for it anymore. I **will** get to know my daughter again." His green eyes flashed with determination.

The small woman glared up at him until he turned to walk away from her. "You were always the weak one, weren't you?"

Stopping dead in his tracks, Samuel looked over his shoulder at his wife. "I'm not weak. I've just realized the true meaning of being a loving parent." His gaze fell from Elaine and Samuel continued his course through the kitchen and out into the hall.

With nary a second of hesitation, the enraged woman took off for the dinning room, walking in on the sound of shared laughter. Her eyes darted from one daughter to another, as the anger built inside her. "Sarah, say good-bye, it's time for her to leave." The cold stare riveted on Sam. "I suggest that you call for your ride, now. Your visit is over."

"Mother…I don't understand…" Sarah pleaded with questioning eyes, first to her mother, then to Sam.

"Elaine!" Samuel stood in the doorway from the hall.

"My rules, Samuel." Elaine pointed a finger at him to halt his further interruption, then swiftly glared over at Sarah. "To your room, young lady."

**"**It's okay, Sarah... I have to be going anyway." Sam started to get up from the table.

"No!" Samuel walked over to Sam's chair and prevented it from moving, then he turned to his wife. "You told me that she could stay for the day... you're the one breaking your own rules."

"Great, just great. Now she's going to topple the whole house with her perverted influence. I knew that this wasn't going to work."

"Elaine…" Samuel became flustered as he tried to think of something to say. "Go away. Go away and leave us be." His knuckles turned white from holding onto the chair so tightly.

"Leave you to what... encourage her... to send our other daughter down a fruitless path? I think not."

"Oh, like you're not sending both of our daughters down a path of hate?" His words came out sharp sounding, as he looked her straight in the eye, waiting for her to deny it.

Sam turned to her father. "Dad, I don't hate anyone." Her stomach was churning, as the argument grew more heated. Sam swallowed, trying to keep the food she ate from coming up. "I'm sorry for all this." She looked from one parent to the other. "I never wanted to be the source of your troubles."

The young woman looked over to the doorway where her younger sister stood, worry written all over her face. Sam's mind brought back the feelings of five years earlier, when her mother had started on her 'holier than thou' campaign, calling her a pervert. _Dear God, I wasn't much older than Sarah when…_her mind trailed off suddenly. In the blink of an eye, Sam knew what she had to do. She moved away from the table, then turned to look in the direction of both her parents. "I'd better leave. I can see that this isn't helping any of us now." She stole a glance out into the hallway where her younger sister stood.

Samuel took a step forward in eldest daughter's direction. "Sam, it's okay. It's not your fault, Honey."

With determined movements, Sam's hand went down to the cell phone on her belt. "Don't worry, I won't let it be." She unclipped the phone and brought it into her view, punching in Brooke's number on the speed dial.

* * *

An uneasy silence had descended over the house during the little more than an hour that it took for Sam to receive the incoming call on her cell phone. Hearing the tiny device calling out to be answered, Samuel moved away from his daughter to give her some privacy. He stood in the hallway with his eyes closed, faintly making out the one-sided conversation.

"Hello?"

He held his breath, feeling his daughter's hurt in that shaky sounding greeting. There was a pause, then he heard the change in Sam's tone of voice and knew that Brooke was on the other end.

"Yeah, it's good to hear your voice, too."

He could hear the life being slowly absorbed back into her being as Sam let go with a little giggle, and he imagined her smiling with green eyes set aglow.

"No, don't come in. I'll say my good-byes now and be waiting for you outside."

Samuel felt the pain stabbing into his heart as he heard Sam trying to protect Brooke from the pain that his daughters had endured.

"Okay, I'll see you a few." Sam's voice grew quieter. "I love you, too."

He heard the words spoken, without hesitation, and knew that it was true. Samuel stood there, deep in thought, when the sound of his daughter's voice directly behind him, startled him.

"Dad…" Sam said from the doorway with her coat in her hand. "I'm really sorry for the way this day turned out, but I'm not sorry for seeing you and Sarah again." She wrapped her arms around her father and gave him a hug.

"It's okay, Sweetheart." Samuel buried his face into her short, blonde hair and whispered, "I will see you soon. I promise." He hugged her even more tightly. "I have missed you so much, Baby."

"Thanks, Dad." Sam quickly committed the hug to her memory, not quite sure when she'd ever feel it again. After a moment of silence, she opened her eyes to see a truck slowing down as it came down the street. "Oh look, I think that's Brooke's truck."

Looking up to the top of the stairs, Samuel caught a glimpse of Sarah as she hid in the shadows. Turning to see the large truck as it pulled into the driveway, he motioned for Sarah to come down. "Sarah, come say good-bye to your sister." The man pulled Sam toward him and whispered in her ear. "I'll go tell your friend that you're coming while you say good-bye to Sarah." He winked, then kissed Sam on the cheek as he let her go. Grabbing his coat and pulling it on, he went out the door.

After zipping his coat, Samuel looked up to see the tall figure getting out of the truck and heading toward him. When she was close enough, he began to speak. "I'm sorry that it didn't last as long as we'd planned."

"What happened?" Blue eyes showed her concern. "Is Sam okay?"

Samuel stared off into the distance for a moment before he could bring himself to tell the truth. "Nothing short of a near disaster. I'm afraid that Elaine is just not very forgiving… or open-minded."

The tall woman bowed her head as she gazed down to her feet with thoughts of Sam's misadventures running through her head. "Oh God…" she muttered out in defeat.

"Sam…" he started, "She's fine. In fact, Sarah and I are very thankful to you for giving us this time together with her." Samuel studied the woman closely for a moment before continuing. "We've all learned a lot about each other."

Slowly, Brooke brought her eyes up to look into Samuel's, trying to ascertain just how much he was aware of. "You know about us, don't you, Sir?"

The man took stock of his feelings as he turned slightly from her and looked off down the road. Samuel's voice was soft as he gave his answer, nodding his head once or twice in the process, "Yes…I know." He didn't wait for an answer. He turned to look at the tall woman and demanded more. "Do you love her, Brooke? I mean, do you…**really** love her."

Brooke returned his direct question the only way she knew how. Without any hesitation, she declared her love. "More than anything in this world." The corners of her mouth tugged upward into a smile as she thought about what Sam meant to her, then she confided, "I'm lost without her. I love her with everything that I am."

"Hmphf," Samuel smirked as he looked away. "I'm realizing that I'm a little lost without her, myself." He turned his attention back to Brooke. "Thank you for letting me know where my true feelings lie."

Unsure of what he meant, Brooke looked a little puzzled. "How did I do that?"

"You let me see what a wonderful woman she's grown up into and the love that she has..." a smile came to his face, "…that is worth more to me than anything."

"Mr. Moleson?"

"Yes, Brooke?"

"I...uh...I want you to know that I'm not trying to cause any trouble or drive a bigger wedge between your family and Sam but I…uh..." Brooke could feel the butterflies in her stomach coming to life and she took in a deep breath to calm them. "Well, you see...I was thinking and I uh...kind of…ah…already spoke to Sam's Aunt Sandy about this...and well...I'm not quite sure how you feel about all this and I'm sure it must be hard on you but…" Brooke shook her head as she listened to her own words. _God, I sound like some punk teenager asking someone out for the first time instead of the CEO of a company._

"What is it, Brooke?" Samuel asked, studying her intently. "I'm sure that anything that my sister agreed to would be fine with me. She only has Sam's best interest at heart."

The dark-haired woman swallowed the rising bile back down and cleared her throat, determined to present a more commanding appearance. "I want to propose to your daughter…if she'll have me. I guess what I'm asking is…"

Samuel's brow furrowed in thought. He brought his hand up to his chin and rubbed it. "Propose...eh?" He raised his gaze to meet hers.

"Yes, Sir. I want to spend the rest of my life and anytime after that making her happy, making her every wish come true." Brooke stood completely serious to her cause. "I know you don't really know me but... you **are** her father and she loves you very much."

"Well, you don't have to ask **me**, Brooke." The man smiled, thinking of his very adult daughter. "She's a grown woman, like yourself. I think it best if you ask her." Samuel looked back to the house and the young woman coming out the door. "But if you're still needing my approval... I'm for whatever is going to make my daughter happy. God knows, it's not her mother."

"I want to be the one to make her happy, Sir. She means everything to me."

Sam's father looked up to see Brooke's more then serious face. "You don't have to go on and on," he chuckled. "Well, at least not with me." He winked and motioned with his head to the woman standing at the door. "My answer is…" he paused, watching the suspense build in her blue eyes, "…yes, Brooke."

"Really?" The uncharacteristic, high-pitched voice squeaked out, causing Samuel to smile all the more.

"Really," he assured her. "You just treat my daughter with all the love that I've seen you give her already... and I'll be more than happy."

Brooke took her hand out of her jacket pocket and offered it to Sam's father. "Thank you, thank you so much, Sir." She shook his hand with a firm grip as they locked gazes. "I'll treat her with nothing less. Thank you."

"I'm counting on that." Samuel relinquished his hold on her hand and started to walk back toward the house. After a few steps, he halted his motion and half turned, calling out over his shoulder. "You're welcome. Now just make the rest of her dreams come true. I'd say that you've already got a good start on it."

Taking another few steps, Samuel met his eldest daughter as she came down the walk. "Did you say good-bye to Sarah?" He looked into Sam's eyes.

"Yeah, I did." Sam nodded as she smiled, lunging herself into his arms. "Merry Christmas, Daddy. I love you."

"Ready, Sweetheart?" Brooke stood a few feet away from the heart-warming embrace of father and daughter and waited for the answer.

Samuel watched as the loved-filled face of his daughter pulled back from his shoulder when she turned to look in Brooke's direction.

"Yeah, I'm ready now." She gave her father a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before whispering in his ear. "Thank you for understanding." Sam stepped away from the man, then turned to look back at the house. "I love you too, Sarah," she called out and waved, then turned back to her father. "Bye, Daddy."

"I love you, Samantha. I'll see you soon, Sweetheart." He smiled at her, then motioned with his head toward the waiting woman. "Go on, she's come to take you home."

Sam's eyes sparkled at the acknowledgement of Brooke by her father. It brought a warm feeling to her heart. She walked over to the older woman and reached out for her hand. Together, with hands clasped, they walked over to the truck. After giving one last wave to her father and sister, Sam climbed into the passenger seat of the truck.

Brooke pulled out of the driveway before saying anything. With a stolen glance or two, she tried to survey her lover's state of mind. "You okay, Darlin'?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." There was silence for a moment as Sam stared out the window. "That… that was a very imaginative gift, Hon. Thank you." Sam looked over to the driver and beamed a smile at her.

"Well, I knew how bad you wanted to see your father and Sarah. I'm just sorry that it didn't go so great with your mother. I wanted to see you happy, Sam. I'm sorry." Brooke reached over and laid her hand on Sam's, squeezing it gently.

"I know that Mother will never change," Sam's voice was soft spoken, "but it sure felt good to be with Dad again." She tried to keep the blossoming smile in check as she thought of her sister. "And Sarah, too," she added. "I didn't lose them, Brooke. It was just like it was with them before."

Sam waited until the truck came to a halt at the stop sign before unbuckling her seatbelt and sliding over to give Brooke a hug. "Thanks so much, for giving me that gift of love."

Brooke kissed her gently on the cheek. "You're welcome, Darlin'."

There was a moment of shared silence as both women became lost in the other's eyes. Finally coming to their senses, each one started to speak at the same time.

"Now, how about we go home…"

"What do you say we go on home…"

They both laughed as Sam slid back to her seat and put her seatbelt back on.

Sam looked over to her lover. "I still have a present for you to open."

"Hmm…" Brooke arched an eyebrow in her direction, holding it for a few seconds before giving her a wink, then saying, "And I believe that I have some presents with your name all over them, too." Brooke tapped eight fingers on the steering wheel as she let go with a seductive purr.

* * *

Surprise filled Brooke's face as she reached for the doorknob and it wasn't there. The door seemed to be opening on its own, only to reveal Mable, beaming in all her glory.

"Ah…Hi, Mom." Brooke held the door, waiting for Sam to enter before her. "Sorry it's so late."

"Hi, Mom." Sam passed by the matriarch, dropping a soft kiss on her cheek and giving her a quick one-armed hug.

"Hey," Mable cast an eye toward Brooke and offered the other cheek to her as she grabbed her sleeve. "Did the present go alright?" The woman's brown eyes studied her daughter's face for a sign.

"The present," Sam interjected with a smile as she looked up to Brooke, "…was very well received."

The tall woman shook her head slightly and gave a little frown. "Well, two-thirds of it did, Sam's Dad and Sister were great."

Mable held onto Brooke's sleeve, letting Sam move further into the room. "It's the thought that counts, Brooke. And that was a very thoughtful gift." She watched her daughter give a little shrug to one shoulder and sigh.

Seeing that Brooke was not directly behind her, Sam took several steps back and tugged at the other sleeve of her leather jacket. "Come on, I think I see a stray box with your name on it under the tree."

Brooke could feel the blush running up her neck and across her face as she lifted her eyes to the heavens, rolling them in embarrassment as she allowed herself to be led by Sam.

Mable took great enjoyment in seeing her often-headstrong child reduced to mush at the hands of one small blonde. "You'd better go with her, Brooke, or she might have to give it to someone else," the matriarch teased.

"Excuse me... pardon me..." Sam made her way across the room of set up raceways and sleepy headed children in their mother's arms, over to the small flat box on the edge of the tree skirt facing the fireplace. She stooped over and picked it up, then stood up as she turned back toward her tall lover. Puzzled by her absence from sight, Sam started to scour the pieces of furniture for the woman.

Brooke waited until she saw Sam's brow begin to furrow before reaching out and tugging playfully on her pant leg. She held out until the green eyes looked down at her, sitting Indian style on the floor, before she smiled sweetly and gave a little wave of her hand. "Missed me, didn't cha?"

The blonde shook her head at first then quickly changed it to a nod as she looked down at Brooke with a beaming smile. "Yes." She held out the small, flat box, offering to her. "Here, Brooke, I...I picked this out special for you." Sam watched as her lover took the box from her, then brought it up to her ear and gave it a shake. "It's a two part present, so even if you guess the first part, there's still more to come," Sam ended her hint with a wink.

Bringing the box back to her ear, Brooke gave it another little shake, only this time she noticed that the weight of it moved with the tilting of the box. "Hmm…I…I…" she drew out her guess, "I have…no clue." The woman smiled as she looked around to the rest of her family who gathered eagerly to see what it could be.

"Come on, Brooke." Terri encouraged her. "We want to see while we still can without the help of bifocals."

"Yeah," Randi joined in the heckling. "You know they're heading my way with all the fine print I have to deal with."

"Just be quiet over there, Ter." She shot a glance over to her older sister, "You, too, Randi or I'll just wait until you have to squint." Brooke looked over to Sam, then started slowly ripping at the decorative gift wrap on package.

"Jeez, Brooke. My three year old could have already been playing with that." Brian teased her.

Sam took in a deep breath and watched with anticipation as Brooke started to open the box. She could feel her heart pounding harder and faster with each scrap of paper that was discarded.

With nimble fingers, Brook tore at the paper and soon all the wrappings were removed. Slowly, she took the lid from the box and peered down at the gift. Slightly puzzled, she studied it for a moment. "It's a…a…"

The blonde spoke softly, afraid that her gift would be misconstrued. "It's an ornament for the tree…your tree," she corrected herself, then reached over and took it from the box, showing the front of the ornament to Brooke. "I mean…our tree." Green eyes searched the woman's face as blue eyes took in the words that were written across the front of the ornament. "It says, 'Our first Christmas'," she said aloud for everyone's appreciation. Her voice softened as she turned back to Brooke. "I thought that you might like it."

"Like it…I love it." Brooke grinned from ear to ear, then asked eagerly, "Does that mean we get a new one every year? You know, our second Christmas…our third Christmas," she gave examples, then looked up to Sam and winked, "…our fiftieth Christmas?" Brooke watched as the blonde blushed.

Randi couldn't resist a chance to tease. "And you expect to live that long with your driving. No way Sis, remember, I'm the one who takes care of your traffic tickets," the lawyer chuckled as she received a dirty look from Brooke, causing the whole family to add to the laughter of the moment.

"Yuk, yuk, yuk." Brooke smiled at Sam, then stretched up to kiss her. "Thank you, Darlin'. I love it." She took the ornament from Sam's hand and hung it on one of the lower branches of the tree directly behind them. "There, it looks great." A satisfied smile graced Brooke's face.

"Now, for the other part." Sam carefully stepped over Brooke's legs as she made her way out of the jumble of Gordon family members who had gathered around them. Once clear, she then headed quickly for the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" Brooke called out after her.

"I've got to go get it. I'll be right back."

The curious woman sat there, watching as Sam disappeared into the hall. There was a moment of silence before Brooke threw out an admiring observation. "Doesn't Sam look great in that new jacket?"

"Well, not many petite woman like her can pull off that Harley chick look. What's next, Brooke," Rick asked, "the halter top or the tattoos?"

The young woman in question had just bounded back down the stairs and was standing in the doorway when the comment was made. Holding the manila envelope behind her back, Sam cleared her throat, hoping to attract her lover's attention. Not only did a pair of blue eyes rise to greet her, but a room full of brown did as well.

"A Harley chick, eh?" Sam shook her head. "Never. It won't go with the image that I'm going to have to keep up, once I start my internship."

Suddenly, Brooke's heart sank into her stomach at the thought of Sam leaving. She didn't see the young woman cross the room, offering her the envelope that she held out in her hand, until Sam's soft voice brought her back to reality.

"I think this was meant for both of us," Sam looked at the envelope, "but I'd like you to open it."

Preparing herself for the worst, Brooke took the envelope as she gave a little tug at Sam's hand, and looked to the empty space beside her. _Well, maybe she didn't get sent to Siberia after all. Maybe it's just somewhere in the state or the southeast or the Eastern Coast. You're making it worse than it may be…just open it, Brooke. Meet it head on. Open it. You know, I could settle this all right now and just ask her to marry me. She doesn't need to be anybody's intern._

Sam promptly sat down on the floor, leaning into her lover as she wrapped one small hand around Brooke's strong arm. The young woman watched her lover's face as Brooke turned the envelope over to see the familiar logo in the upper left hand corner as it proclaimed loudly, Brownstone Records, Inc. She waited silently until Brooke looked over to her, tears forming in those beautiful blue eyes as she opened the packet.

Pulling out the cover letter, Brooke began to read aloud. "Public Relations Course 115 Completion Assignment for Samantha A. Moleson." Her voice trailed off as her eyes quickly scanned down the page, her mouth sounding out a phrase every now and then, highlighting keywords. "Immediate Supervisor: Brooke L. Gordon."

"What do you think?" Sam asked as seriously as she could. "Do you think maybe they'll keep me in the area?" She watched the disbelieving look on Brooke's face, then made another comment on her new boss. "You know, I heard that she's a pretty tough boss, but a fair one. I wonder if I could get on her good side," Sam asked whimsically. "What do you think?"

The drummer's mouth dropped open as she stared down into her lap at the letter. Slowly she raised her eyes from the page and felt the tears starting to roll down her chiseled cheeks. "So, this…" she picked up the letter and held it in her hand. "This is real? You don't have to leave?"

"Nope," Sam said with confidence, then hesitantly she bit at her lip. "Well, not unless you want me to. Do you?"

"Never." Brooke's hasty reply came without a second thought.

"Brooke, tell me that you didn't know about this." Sam's small hand rubbed her lover's far shoulder in a circular motion, as she tried to soothe her.

"I…I didn't know you were being assigned to me." Brooke's eyes darted back and forth as she thought. "I knew that I was going to have an intern but I thought…I mean, after that day in the Student Union…" The dark-haired woman suddenly stopped and turned to her lover as she finally realized what it all meant. "Oh my God…you're not leaving."

"No," Sam wiped the tears from Brooke's cheeks as they rolled freely down her face. "I guess we both got some good surprises this Christmas." The blonde leaned into Brooke and wrapped her arms around her in a loving embrace.

Pulling back from Sam, Brooke took a turn wiping her face on each sleeve, then turned back to the blonde. The gleam in Brooke's eyes was all that Sam needed to see as she felt strong arms wrapping around her, guiding her into Brooke's lap. Oblivious to the family around them, the two women melded in a passionate kiss.

Letting out one of the loudest, most unlady-like whistles that one could image, C.C. sat back in her chair and polished her nails on her shirt as if she was taking credit for the floorshow that everyone was watching. "Ah…isn't love grand?

The rest of the family watched with interest, each adding a round of hand clapping or hoots, as they deemed appropriate for the action that was being displayed.

Terri leaned over the arm of the sofa to get closer to her younger sister. "C.C.?" She waited a few seconds, then whispered the name a little louder. "C.C., did you know about this?"

The brunette acted nonchalant. "Hmmm…me?" Her brown eyes grew bigger as if she were surprised by the assumption, then slowly a subtle smile came to her face. "No, not a thing."

Watching the exchange between her sisters, Randi looked at C.C. with the best cross-examination face that a lawyer could muster. "Nothing, huh?"

C.C. didn't answer. She just looked to both of her inquiring sisters and pointed to where their focus should be, on the love-struck pair who were still locked in a kiss.

Drawing her lips away from her lover, Brooke took in a breath, then asked, "Samantha Moleson... does this mean you're **finally** going to move in with me?"

The blonde wrinkled her nose up and smiled shyly. "Why, I thought I did the other day, Brooke." Sam paused for a moment as she peered into blue eyes. "Yes, now I'll move in with you."

"What?" Brooke sounded shocked. "You mean…" then suddenly it all became apparent. "That's why you didn't want to talk about it…because you already had."

Seeing her chance to toy with her lover in front of Brooke's family, Sam nodded her head. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." She paused, then added thoughtfully, "Well, at least not until my internship is done."

"Done?" Brooke's face paled, as her eyes seemed to double in size.

"Well, yeah. Who knows where I'll get a job." Sam winked as she leaned in to kiss Brooke on the lips. "I guess I'll just have to make myself…" she kissed her again, "…invaluable to my boss. Who knows, maybe she'll keep me."

Brooke's eyebrow slowly arched high on her forehead. "It won't matter. You're stuck with me now, woman." The drummer let a smile come to her face. "Besides, you already are invaluable to me. I love you." She gave Sam a kiss on the lips, as her mind began to wage its own internal war.

_She's staying. Janet assigned her to you. She's living with you. Just do it. Go on and ask her to marry you. _Brooke came away from the kiss a little lightheaded. She took in a few breaths as her mind started to clear. _Yeah, make her think that you're just asking her so you didn't have to get her something else. Remember, that's what Janet said when her guy popped the question on Christmas day. Humph…Humphreys…it all comes back to you, doesn't it? Maybe this isn't the perfect time to ask such an important question. _Brooke shook that last remaining doubt from her mind, then reached under the tree for the small box with Sam's name on it.

"Okay, Baby...it's your turn." Brooke held the small box out to Sam.

"What?" Sam looked at the box, then up into loving, blue eyes. "Brooke, you already gave me a present."

"I know, but this one's important." The corners of her mouth turned upward into a slight smile. "You might say that it's a continuation of your gifts to me, only **you** get to open this one."

Confused by that last statement, Sam looked at her lover. "Okay." She accepted the gift into her hand and looked for a place to start unwrapping it.

"Come on, Roomie." C.C. spoke up, "Rip that paper off."

Sam glanced over to C.C. and shook her head. "I'm not your Roomie anymore, C.C. The blonde looked at Brooke and smiled. "I've got me a new Roomie, now."

Brooke wasn't sure whether she wanted to give out an exuberant yell or start to blush in front of her family. It was all so new to her, knowing that they were now officially living together. Finally deciding to do neither, she urged her lover on. "Go ahead, Baby, open it up."

The young woman eagerly dug into the decorative paper and soon the box was ready to be opened. Hesitantly, she looked over to Brooke, then leaned in toward her ear and whispered, "Can I do this in front of your family?"

Choking back a laugh, Brooke nodded. "Yes, Darlin', no one will be embarrassed."

"Okay," Sam took in a breath and held it as she pulled the lid from the box. Peering down she saw a shiny gold key ring that was chock full of keys. Taking it from the box, Sam looked to her lover. "What is this for?"

"Well, we're kind of going to do the twelve days of Christmas, only a little backwards and more imaginative." Brooke's eyes twinkled as she reached for the first key on the ring and held it up for everyone to see. "There are twelve keys on this gold ring."

"Hmm…" Sam pondered out loud, "And what day was that present with my family? Was it the three French hens or the four calling birds?"

"I don't know. Are you French?" Brooke asked seductively.

"Do you want me to be?" Sam returned in a coy manner as she leaned in to whisper in Brooke's ear. "I could be your French maid."

The woman smiled rakishly at the thought. "Ah…I just want you to be mine." Brooke paused, then added, "Then again…that would be very nice too." She winked, then looked into Sam's eyes and asked softly, "Do you want to know what each key is for?" Brooke held them up and giving them a little shake, caused them to jingle.

Sam nodded, "Of course I do. Go on."

Brooke took in a deep breath, then started as she held each key up, announcing what it would open. "House Front door alarm, House back door alarm, my office here in the house, Brownstone Record's main entrance, my office at Brownstone…"

"Hey, wait a minute. These are all of **your** keys, Brooke."

The woman simply nodded, then continued on. "The basement studio, the master bedroom balcony doors, the 300Z, the Jeep, the truck ignition, the truck doors…"

The blonde looked to the twelfth and final key on the ring. "And…what special thing does that funny shaped looking one unlock?"

"That one, Sam. That is the most important one that I can give **only** to you."

The young woman wrinkled her brow and softly asked, "The key to the executive washroom?"

"No," Brooke chuckled, then turned very serious as she gazed deep into Sam's green eyes. "It's the key to my heart."

The instant that Sam heard those words, her whole being seemed to melt and leak out from her eyes, as the tears immediately started to roll down her cheeks. It took her a moment before she could get the words to leave her mouth. "Honey, that is the best gift that I've ever received."

Brooke nuzzled into Sam's neck, then whispered softly in her ear, "You're my best gift. I love you, Sam."

The young woman closed her eyes tightly and wrapped both of her arms around her lover. "I love you, too, Brooke." She spoke loud enough for all to hear. "Merry Christmas." She caught the sitting woman off balance as she shifted more of her body into Brooke's lap, causing them to fall backward under the tree as they continued to kiss.

"And God bless us…everyone," C.C. quoted as the rest turned to gaze into their own partner's eyes, remembering their first Christmas together.

Coming up for air from the kiss, both women laid on their backs and looked up at the ornament hanging above them, inscribed with the words, 'Our first Christmas' and smiled.

"C.C.'s right, you know?" Sam glanced over to her lover, then repeated the classic phrase. "God bless us, everyone."

"Yep," Brooke sighed with a very satisfied smile as she gazed at the ornament, then added, "for everyone in a long line of forever." Her focus now turned to a pair of loving green eyes and the twinkling lights reflected therein.

* * *

Song Lyrics from "One Mo' Time" written by Steve Brown.

ONLY 3 MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! PLEASE READ & REVIEW! AND THANKS FOR STICKING WITH US THIS FAR!


	23. Ch23 On New Year's Eve

"... I buy you flowers, I buy you rings... Everything is all for you, you're what I'm all about..."

* * *

**On New Year's Eve**

The soft shadows of late afternoon were becoming more evident as Brooke pulled up in front of her family home, just before 4:00 PM on New Year's Eve. Throwing the gear shift into park, the dark-haired woman turned off the ignition, and then looked over at Sam before leaning in and kissing the young woman softly upon her lips. There were no words to express the peace that Brooke had felt since exchanging presents on Christmas, knowing that her beloved Sam was here to stay.

"Ready, Sweetheart?" Brooke asked gently as she pulled back and looked into the warm green of Sam's eyes.

Nodding slightly, Sam smiled and kissed Brooke once more. "I am now."

Brooke stepped out of the SUV, grasping her jacket tighter around her as she shut her door. Making her way around the Sequoia to Sam's door, she pulled it open, then offered a hand to the younger woman and helped her out of the truck. Together, they made their way up the driveway to the front door with Brooke's arm wrapped around Sam's shoulders.

Without giving them a chance to announce their presence the door opened, revealing C.C. on the other side. "Hey, Sis. What took you so long? Dinner's just about ready." The brunette let her taller sister and Sam enter the house, while she lingered at the doorstep and looked both ways up and down the street as if searching for something. Seeing nothing to hold her interest, C.C. shrugged her shoulders and went back inside.

"What are you looking for C.C.?" Brooke asked as she removed Sam's coat and hung it behind the door.

"Oh I don't know… maybe an armed guard or something," C.C. replied as she looked intently at Sam's hands, craning for a better view.

Puzzled by her sister's strange behavior, Brooke questioned her. "What are you looking at her hands for?"

"I was just wondering where her gloves were." C.C. made a childish face at her musician sister as she rolled her eyes, then smiled sweetly when she looked over at her ex-roommate. "Hi, Sam… I see you're still in one piece after living with the wild rocker here."

Sam smiled as she nuzzled into Brooke's shoulder. "Hey, C.C. It's good to see you, too." The blonde raised her head and spoke softly into Brooke's ear. "Wild rocker, huh? When are you going to show me that side of you?"

It was Brooke's turn to roll her eyes at her youngest sibling before she felt Sam wrap both arms around her waist. "Where's Mom and Dad?" Brooke looked into the living room, then down the hallway.

"In the kitchen, where else?" C.C. said with a smirk.

Brooke grinned as she removed her jacket, then proceeded to drape it over C.C.'s head. The older sibling grabbed Sam's hand and began to pull her in the direction of the kitchen. "Shall we?"

Sam's soft laughter could be heard as C.C. hung up the leather jacket. "You know, Baby… that wasn't a very nice thing to do to C.C.," Sam commented as she pulled back on Brooke's hand. "What's the hurry, Hon?"

"Ehh… don't worry about it. She's used to it." Brooke waved her hand in her sister's direction as she stopped short and turned toward the blonde. "And… Sam," Brooke began to nuzzle behind the young woman's ear before kissing Sam on her cheek. "I'm in no hurry. You wanna go upstairs and act like juvenile delinquents?" Brooke asked with a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

"You mean, you want to go jump on the beds?" Sam eyed Brooke suspiciously before she busted out in soft laughter. "Really, Brooke… I thought you were more mature than that."

The tall woman smiled before replying. "Who said anything about **jumping** on the beds?" Brooke wiggled her eyebrows. "But hey… I'll try almost anything once." She watched as Sam began to giggle before she kissed her, then whispered, "Think again, Darlin."

Sam's small hands tugged at her lover as the blonde pulled the dark-haired woman into the shadows of the hallway. There, what first began as a playful kiss, deepened until both parties involved lost all touch with the surrounding world.

"You know…" C.C. walked past them towards the living room, only pausing long enough to comment. "They do make rooms for what you guys are doing. How about going and finding one?"

The brunette watched as her sister's hand moved slowly off of Sam's shoulder. It reached out in her direction; only to be turned in such a way that the drummer's middle finger flipped upward making her real thoughts on the matter known. "Yeah, right… you've got the idea." C.C. laughed and continued on towards the living room where the rest of her siblings and in-laws had gathered.

Breathless, Brooke pulled out of their kiss after C.C. walked away. Looking intently into the shadowed features of her young lover, she caught her breath and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Sam smiled coyly as she stole a glance toward the kitchen and gave her lover a tug. "Come on… I want to check out your mother's refrigerator. Maybe she has some chocolate syrup she can lend us." Sam looked over her shoulder to see that the tall woman had liked that idea and was following her eagerly.

"Hi, Mom," Brooke took the lead once inside the kitchen as she walked over to her mother, snatching up a small piece of ham from the platter and popping it into her mouth. The tall woman leaned in to drop a tender kiss on her mother's cheek.

The matriarch of the family smacked the hand of her daughter as it hovered above the platter for another offering. She then scolded the musician. "Now, Brooke, stop that. You'll spoil your dinner." Mable turned towards the blonde at Brooke's side and gave her a smile. "Hello, Sam. I'm so glad you could come." She turned to her husband, who was sitting at the small table drinking a cup of coffee as he looked over the newspaper. "Henry, look who's here."

The crisp sound of newspaper being shaken then folded could be heard as Henry put his paper on the table and walked over to the two younger women. "Hey, it's my favorite daughter…" the man placed an arm around Sam's shoulder and winked at her, then added, "…and Brooke."

Muttering under her breath, Brooke hopped up to sit on the counter near her mother. "Favorite daughter, huh?" Brooke adjusted her hands under her legs to keep from getting in her mother's way. "Well, she wouldn't be your favorite daughter if I told you what she wanted to do with me right now." Brooke teased her parents. "Mom, do you have any chocolate syrup?" The drummer looked over to see Sam's eyes grow to the size of snare drums as Brooke wiggled her eyebrows in the blonde's direction.

Choosing to ignore the teasing, Sam stood on her tiptoes and placed a small kiss on Henry's cheek then came out with a cheery greeting. "Hi, Dad."

Henry squeezed his arm around Sam's shoulder and looked down at the young woman who had captured his daughter's heart. "You doing okay, Sweetheart? You keeping this one in line for me?" Henry motioned with his head in Brooke's direction.

"I don't think I have any," Mable put her knife down and started opening up a cupboard or two to look. "Is chocolate syrup some kind of dietary requirement that the two of you have now?"

"Yes…er, no... I mean..." Sam became flustered as she turned to Brooke's father. "Yes, I am, Dad and no to the dietary requirement. I can always have my dessert without." Sam winked over at Brooke in the hopes that her mother didn't see it.

There was a fraction of a moment of silence before Brooke eagerly piped in, "Yeah, but it's so much more interesting with it." Seeing the quick exchange of glances on her parent's part, Brooke waited for their knowing smile before turning her lecherous grin toward her lover.

Trying to regain her composure, Mable tried her hand at small talk. "So, Sam… your aunt and cousin won't be joining us today?"

"No, Ma'am. They both had to work at the hospital today. I think that Peter has something planned for Crystal when she's through with work." Sam shrugged, "So, it's just me and the six feet of trouble sitting on your counter." Sam saw the raised eyebrow coming to Mable's face as she looked over at her daughter. "Is there anything that we can do to help, Mom?"

Mable looked first at her daughter and then at her husband, a pleasant smile on her face. "No… not at the moment. Why don't you young ones go socialize with the rest of the family in the living room?"

"That sounds good," Brooke hopped off the counter, "to me." She closed in fast on Sam, picking her up in a bear hug that caused the younger woman to wrap her legs around Brooke's waist. "Trouble, huh?" The dark-haired woman nuzzled into her lover's neck playfully. "I'll show **you** trouble. Come on, Cupcake... let's go pretend to be sociable."

Sam began to laugh as the warm breath tickled her neck. "Brooke, I can walk. Honest, I…" The young woman's attempt at protest was cut off when Brooke's lips claimed hers. With her ankles now locked behind the taller woman's waist, Sam leaned back slightly, gazing into crystal blue eyes. "Well, when you put it that way…"

Amazed at the playfulness and lighthearted antics of his second oldest daughter, Henry watched as Brooke carefully walked out of the kitchen with Sam. Letting the smile come to his face as he walked over to Mable, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You know… I have **never** seen our daughter this happy. Sam is a wonderful girl."

Mable smiled as she leaned into his kiss then gave him one of her own. "That is **your** daughter, Henry. I'm laying claim to Sam. She sure has done a wonder of good for Brooke. Don't you think?"

The man nodded his head in agreement. "Yes she has. Brooke's been like a completely different person over the last week since Sam moved in with her."

Mable placed the knife she had been using in the sink before turning around in her husband's embrace. "I remember when we first moved in together after the wedding." She smiled up at Henry and winked.

"So do I. Nine months and three days later, Randi was born." His smile grew bigger as he looked down at his wife with pride. "It does feel good to know that Brooke has found someone… especially someone like Sam. That girl is definitely a treasure."

"You're right," Mable sighed. "But, Henry…" she grabbed his arm and pointed a cautionary finger in his direction, "I wouldn't be marking off those days on the calendar just yet. I think they'll need a little bit more than beginner's luck to start a family of their own." The matriarch patted his stomach and winked.

**LINE BREAK**

Dinnertime found the entire Gordon family seated around the dining room table. During the course of the meal, Brooke was more than eager to lose herself in happy thoughts as she watched the love of her life become so animated in the discussion with her father. Henry seemed to take special interest in the young blonde, as he and Mother both tried to make her feel more welcomed than ever at the gathering.

By the time the dinner was drawing near an end, all eyes seemed to travel to Brooke as the woman became oblivious to the people around her. Trying to break the spell that Sam held on her sister, Randi called out her name in conversation. "Brooke, did you…" Randi watched as Brooke's gaze never wavered from the young blonde. Leaning toward her husband, Randi whispered, and then motioned to pass it down the line and around the table, giving a quick glance and point at her mesmerized sibling. "Brian, go on," she urged him as she tapped at his shoulder.

Brian nodded out of duty to his wife, then complied with her wishes, repeating the message as he had been told, complete with the emphatic urging at the end. One by one the family members passed the message down the table until it came to rest on C.C.'s shoulders to do the deed that was started a table length and a half ago.

Pausing for a moment, C.C. politely nodded her head, then looked over to Randi as she put down her fork and leveled a sharp, pointed elbow to Brooke's ribs.

Annoyed by the disturbance, Brooke looked over at C.C., wondering why she had been hit. "What?"

While everyone watching giggled, C.C. pointed across the table to Randi as she explained, "She wants you, Oh, Self-Entertained One."

"Hmm…? What's up?" Brooke asked, looking as though she had just woken up from a most pleasant dream.

C.C. rolled her eyes, and then looked directly at Brooke. "Randi… she asked you a question, Doofus."

"Oh… sorry," Brooke blushed as she focused her attention on her older sister. "Yes, Randi?"

"Well… now that you're up…" Randi began. "Whatever happened to that twelve days of Christmas theme?"

"Ooh… Ooh! I know!" C.C. chimed in and began to happily sing at the table. "The first day after Christmas, my true love and I had a fight… and so I chopped the pear tree down and burned it just for spite… And with a single cartridge, I shot that frickin' partridge…"

Her song was stopped abruptly by a mock smack to the back of her head originating from Brooke's powerful arm. "Not **that** theme, Smart-aleck…"

"Yes, Cjersti…" Mable said, calling her youngest by her given name as she started to clear the table. "Where on Earth did you **ever** learn that dreadful tune?"

The table grew silent as several pairs of eyes slowly shifted toward Brooke. Seeing the gathered attention coming her way, Brooke brought her hand to her mouth and coughed rather dryly as she pretended not to have heard the question. "Randi was talking about Sam's Christmas presents…** That** twelve days of Christmas theme."

"Yeah… what did you get, Sam?" Terri chimed in and asked Sam as the young blonde turned a questioning eye to her lover.

"Yeah… come on, Brooke. We're all family. Well…** almost **all," Rick corrected as he winked at Sam.

Sam smiled pleasantly as she answered, "I'll let her tell you."

Brooke's eyes lit up like the previous week's Christmas tree as she began naming Sam's gifts. "Let's see… she got twelve keys." All eyes around the table were on Brooke as she continued. "Eleven long stem red roses... ten chocolate covered strawberries... nine cans of Hershey's syrup…" Brooke looked over to see if Sam would be able to contain the blush that crossed her fair features with the mention of chocolate syrup. Pleased that the making of a slight blush was already creeping up her lover's neck, Brooke smiled as she opened her mouth to continue.

"Only nine of those?" Rick seemed surprised. "Why, if that were Terri, it would have to have been… Ooomph!" The man's eyes bugged out with the blow of his pregnant wife's elbow to his midsection.

"Don't interrupt her, Dear," Terri smiled sweetly at her husband. "Go on, Brooke… please."

Brooke laughed at her sister's less than ladylike interruption, and then turned to look into Sam's eyes as she continued. "Eight uhm..." the woman swallowed audibly as she searched for the right words, "…articles of clothing... for lack of a better term…"

"Lack of material would be more appropriate," C.C. teased.

Brooke rolled her eyes before continuing, "Seven days of undivided attention… six scented candles..."

"FIVE GOLD RINGS!" C.C. burst into song with a slightly off-key rendition of the familiar song.

Sam shook her head and laughed, "How did I **know** that was coming?" She looked down to C.C. and mouthed "Thanks", then looked to the woman beside her. "Go on, Babe, you can finish." She pulled Brooke's face down to hers and placed a soft kiss on the older woman's cheek.

"Thanks, Darlin." Brooke winked at Sam, before casting an arched eyebrow in C.C.'s direction. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah…" she turned her gaze back to Sam. "Oh, yeah… the four hours of dancing the other night… three bottles of wine... two loving family members, her father and sister, and me in a bare tree," Brooke finished with a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

"No star, Anti Bwooke?" a small voice was heard over the laughter around the table.

"What, Sweetpea?" Brooke asked as she picked up her niece, who had made her way out of her father's lap and over to her favorite aunt.

"You didn't give her a star?" Julie asked.

"Actually, I uhm… I…" there was a faint smile pulling at the corners of Brooke's mouth when a solution came to her mind. "I gave her a chocolate star," the woman muttered as she tugged on her ear while she answered, her gaze settling on no one in particular.

Julie made a face as she thought about the answer given to her. "Otay. Dat sounds good enuff."

There was a soft chuckle across the table from Randi and Brian as they enjoyed the fact that even their three-year old could cause Brooke to stutter from embarrassment.

Henry and Mable gathered a handful of dishes, then scurried off to the kitchen while everyone else discussed Sam's presents. Moments later, Henry returned with a chilled bottle of champagne. Taking his time, he began to make his way around the table, filling everyone's glass with the exception of Terri's.

"What's this for, Dad?" Sam asked curiously as her glass was filled.

Henry smiled at the ease with which Sam entered into their family. "It's New Year's Eve, Sam. We **have** to have champagne on New Year's Eve." He continued to his wife's glass, then filled his own, smiling at Mable when she entered the room with a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne for her grandchildren's glasses, as well as Terri's.

"Is someone going to be giving a toast?" Sam looked over to Brooke, giving her a wink, and elbowing her playfully.

"Actually, I thought I'd give her a break this year." Henry sat the nearly empty bottle down on the table. "This year it's up to…" He watched as C.C. looked up, her eyes pleading, hoping she would finally be allowed to do a toast now that she was of legal age to drink. Henry let his eyes roam over the dinner guests until he scanned his eyes right past C.C. and over to his two son-in-laws. "…Brian and Rick."

C.C. tried not to look as disappointed as she felt when she looked down to her lap. Quietly, she spoke, "I guess you have to be twenty-one for a few years, huh Dad?"

Noticing the genuine pout on C.C.'s face, Henry added, "… **And** C.C."

Brown eyes looked up into a matching pair as C.C.'s face broke out in a huge grin. "Really?" She jumped up from her chair, bumping into Kevin on her way up. "You mean I finally get to be a part of the adult activity?"

Henry smiled at his youngest daughter's enthusiasm. "Sure, no telling what those two troublemakers would come up with on their own." He stole a glance in his sons-in-laws' direction, then turned to address the entire gathering. "Actually, why don't we move this into the living room? There's more room in there and it's much cozier by the fireplace on this cold evening."

Everyone agreed and started to move away from the table. Brooke stood up and held a hand out for Sam to take as the small blonde rose. "I've got these, Sweetheart," Brooke motioned to the two champagne glasses in her hands.

"Thanks, Hon." Sam reached up and kissed Brooke softly on her lips. "I really like your family's traditions."

Brooke smiled as she motioned for Sam to walk ahead of her. Making their way into the living room, they could see that Brooke's father was already positioning Brian, C.C. and Rick in front of the fireplace.

Fearing that they may have to stand, Brooke handed Sam her glass while everyone got settled only to have it handed right back to her when Julie tugged on Sam. With the small child now securely held in Sam's arms, Brooke sat both of their glasses down on the nearby end table.

Randi followed her daughter over to Sam and Brooke and stood behind her sister. She watched as David sat between his grandmother and Aunt Terri on the couch while Kevin stayed with her, hugging her leg. Leaning in toward her sister, Randi whispered rather loudly, "You know, you left out the one that C.C. screeched through. What did you give Sam for the number five? You've got me curious."

"Yeah, Aunt Brooke. You left out the five," Kevin added as he looked at his hand and held up the appropriate number of fingers."

Brooke looked down and ruffled the boy's dark blonde hair. "Your Aunt C.C. had it right, Kevin. Sam got five gold rings. Somebody gonna start this toast?"

"Yes, gentlemen… and lady. Who's going to start?" Mable asked as she looked from one son-in-law to the other, eyeing her daughter as well.

"Not C.C., since you just said the word 'lady'," Terri added with a grin.

"Hardy-har-har," C.C. replied as she rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

Brian looked around at his family. "I guess I'll start."

Sam furrowed her brow as she tried to recall receiving five gold rings when Brian cleared his throat.

"To a year of good health, family and love…"

"Well, that's the three of us but what about C.C.?" Randi chuckled looking to both Brooke and Terri.

"Okay, Rick… you're on," Brian nodded his head towards his brother-in-law.

Rick took a deep breath and stuck out his chin. "To the memory of days past and the hope of more to come." He put on his most debonair smile, then turned to C.C., rolling his hand to indicate her moment in the spotlight. The brunette stepped forward, rubbing her hands together nervously. She opened her mouth to speak and was startled when it wasn't her voice that she heard.

"Wait a minute, Brooke. You haven't given me five gold rings," Sam pointed out as she shifted Julie from one hip to the other as the toddler looked down to Sam's belly.

"Yes, I did." Brooke answered, matter-of-factly.

Sam thought about it and shook her head in the negative. "No… no you haven't. Count them down for me. The first one was the gold key ring, right?"

Brooke nodded her head as she wrapped a hand around Sam's shoulder. "Yep. There was the gold key ring. The roses had a gold ribbon tied around them. There was a gold ring around the one Christmas can of Hershey's syrup… on the lid…"

"You're counting that, huh?" Sam asked as Julie began to wiggle out of her arms. Sam placed the child on the floor while Julie continued to play and talk to Sam's stomach. "Okay, what else?" Sam asked as she absent-mindedly ran a hand through Julie's hair.

"The gold elastic thingy around the candles." Brooke started to look nervous as Julie began pulling on her sleeve to get her attention.

"Now, that's really stretching it a bit, don't you think, Brooke?" Terri chuckled.

"No, of course not. Okay, Chase… you can finish your toast now." Brooke pleaded with her eyes as she leaned over to see what Julie wanted.

Sam watched, still slightly confused as Brooke listened to Julie's whisper and then placed her ear against Sam's stomach. "Brooke… that's only four. What's number five?"

"Ahh forget it, Sam. It's probably stupid anyway." C.C. interrupted Sam's interrogation and cleared her throat. "To the hope that rings true to all that have love in their hearts. May the last year be only a promise of what's to come. Happy New Year." C.C. raised her glass to toast everyone as the familiar salutation was said in return.

Sam looked down to her lover and to Julie who were now whispering and giggling. "What're you two conspiring about now?"

"Nuffin, Sam. Aunt Bwooke had ta ask da baby sumfin and she said 'yes'."

Sam smiled at Julie as Brooke stood back up. "Oh, yeah?" Sam looked up into Brooke's eyes. "And what am I in this conspiracy?"

Brooke grinned. "**You**… are the topic of our conversation." Brooke replied as C.C. walked over to toast her sister and former roommate.

Sam noticed C.C. and reached for her glass, sitting on the end table. "Happy New Year, C.C."

"Happy New Year… Sis," C.C. answered as she grinned and winked at Sam.

Sam smiled and absent-mindedly brought the glass to her lips as she started to take a drink of the bubbly liquid. Hearing a strange noise, Sam pulled the glass from her lips and stared into it. "Julie, did you drop one of your play rings down in here?" Sam looked at the sparkling piece of jewelry sinking to the bottom of her glass.

"No… Aunt Bwooke did. Da baby said it was okay." Julie answered innocently.

Sam looked over to Brooke who seemed to be sweating by this point. "Brooke, that's not funny. I could have swallowed that."

Brooke's eyes grew to twice their normal size as she grabbed her lover's glass. "Well, I'm glad you didn't." Brooke reached in and grabbed the 1.32-carat diamond ring, wiping it off carefully on her shirt before holding it up for Sam to see. "It probably would have hurt if you swallowed this."

Sam looked back and forth between the ring and Brooke. "That's not a play ring, is it?"

Brooke closed her eyes and shook her head, slightly. "No, it's not a play ring." There was a moment of silence before a well-tuned snippet of a song came floating off of Brooke's lips as she waited for some kind of reaction from Sam. "Five Gold Rings…"

"I... ah... what... ah... Brooke, I don't understand," Sam managed to stutter out as she searched Brooke's face for answers.

Everyone began to gather around the two when Brooke got down on one knee in front of Sam. She reached up and nervously took Sam's hand in hers. "Sam… I uhm…" Her heart was racing and her mouth began to go dry. Brooke closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before continuing to do what had haunted her thoughts and dreams for weeks now. "I can't imagine being without you for even a day. The more time we spend together, the more I love you…"

Sam's eyes began to water as Brooke started to sing softly to her.

_"Will you be there beside me if the world falls apart? And will all of our moments remain in your heart? Will you be there to guide me all the way through? I wonder will you… Walk by my side and follow my dreams? And bear with my pride as strong as it seems? Will you be there tomorrow? Will you be there beside me as time goes on by and be there to hold me whenever I cry? Will you be there to guide me all the way through? I wonder will you… Walk by my side and follow my dreams? And bear with my pride as strong as it seems? Will you be there tomorrow?"_

Watching the fountain of tears falling down Sam's cheeks, Brooke began to speak to her again. "I don't care what people think or what they say. All I know is that I need to have you in my life, like I need air to breathe. I want to do right by you and I've tried to in everyway I could possibly think of. So, I've asked Aunt Sandy **and** your father for permission and well... I kind of asked Chastity too…" Brooke added with a shy grin.

Sam continued to stare into Brooke's eyes as she felt her heart beat pick up speed, barely able to choke out, "You have… what?"

"I asked Chastity if it would be alright if I asked her mom to marry me…" Brooke took a breath in and pressed on. "Sam, she said 'yes'."

The blonde was speechless. Sam was afraid her ears were deceiving her until Brooke spoke again.

"Sam… will you marry me?" Brooke held the ring poised, ready to slide it onto Sam's finger, as she gazed into green eyes for an answer.

Feeling the love in the words as they reverberated in her ears, Sam couldn't help but close her eyes to savor the most precious moment of her life. She opened her eyes and looked down at the gold band as Brooke hesitantly waited to slide it onto her finger. Slowly, the lump in her throat eased, although she was still tongue-tied for words. Sam didn't trust herself to speak, so she nodded at Brooke as the tears continued to roll down her flushed cheeks. Lifting her eyes to Brooke's, she found her voice. "You bet your twelve days of Christmas, I will."

Without looking down, Sam could feel the ring slip into place on her finger as dazzling blue eyes stared lovingly at her. Sam reached out and wrapped her arms around Brooke, pulling the crying woman in close to her heart. "Yes, Brooke… yes," Sam whispered as she leaned over far enough to kiss Brooke on top of her dark head.

Brooke stood up and applause erupted throughout the room when she melted into a kiss with the blonde. "I love you, Sam." Brooke whispered, breaking their kiss just long enough to whisper those words.

"I love you, Brooke. Thank you. It's the best present ever."

Brooke pulled away far enough to wipe the tears from Sam's tear-stained cheeks. "No, Darlin…** you** are."

Sam looked down to the ring on her finger, seeing the round diamond sticking out in the center surrounded by two smaller diamonds on each of its two sides. Filled with love, Sam looked back up into Brooke's eyes. "We **both** are."

* * *

Sam continued looking at the ring for the majority of the drive home. When she wasn't in awe of the gem on her finger, she was in awe of the woman beside her.

Watching Sam closely as they came to a stop at a traffic light, Brooke reached over for her hand. Before Brooke could even register what she was doing, she had brought Sam's hand up to her lips and kissed the back of it tenderly.

"I guess I'll have to be more careful with who I let kiss my hand now," Sam commented as she winked at Brooke. "I still can't believe you did that."

Brooke let her eyes gaze over to Sam. "Why?"

"Why? I could name a dozen reasons why, Brooke. You haven't even known me that long…"

Brooke cut her off before she could finish. "Sam, you wouldn't even believe me if I told you when I bought it." The light turned green and Brooke put the Sequoia in motion once again towards home.

"You're not going to tell me it was after that first movie, are you?" Sam teased her lover and smiled when she noticed that Brooke made no attempt to release her hand.

"I bought it the last night Peter and I were in New Jersey… the night before I came home."

Sam was quiet for a moment as she considered the time that Brooke spoke of. "But… I… we… we hadn't even made love yet."

"Sam, I didn't need to make love with you to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Loving you is the most wonderful feeling... everything else is just icing on the cake, so to speak."

"Or the chocolate syrup on the dessert," Sam added her own analogy as she shot a rakish grin in Brooke's direction.

"Yeah, Baby. Something like that." Brooke winked over at Sam as she turned off the main road and started down the long stretch to their home.

"Well… that does take a load off my mind," Sam commented.

Brooke furrowed her brow in confusion. "Load off? Why?"

"Well, it means that sex isn't what this whole relationship is about, that's all." Sam glanced at her lover, hoping that she was enjoying the tease.

"Of course it's not, Sam. I wasn't always the sex-crazed monster you share a bed with now." Brooke couldn't help but tease the younger woman. "That was **your** doing, Darlin." Brooke slowed down enough to be able to reach over and plant a kiss on Sam's cheek. She felt her hand squeezed in response by the blonde.

"You know what? I've been thinking..." Brooke broke the comfortable silence that had settled between them. "You still have another week before you start at Brownstone. Why don't we go somewhere for a few days?" Brooke glanced over at Sam to gauge her reaction to the suggestion.

Interested green eyes looked over at the driver. "What... just run off and not tell anyone?" Sam smiled as she whispered softly, "So... where were you thinking of taking me?"

"Oh, I don't know. Let's go up to New England or something. We could hide out in a room with it all cold and snowy outside, lay in front of a fireplace at a bed and breakfast somewhere. What do you say?"

"Hmmm… sounds very romantic to me. Do you think we could start that tonight… at least in our minds? I happen to know of a very special container of Hershey's syrup with your name written **all** over it. Well… at least I bet I could write your name with it." Sam slid closer to Brooke as they neared the house.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Sam."

"Well then, I say 'yes'. What other answer could I give you tonight but 'yes'?" Sam practically lost her train of thought as they parked the truck in front of the house and leaned into a kiss that became very passionate to both women. After a long enticing moment, Sam pulled away for air when she noticed the shadow of someone standing on the porch. "Brooke, someone's on the porch. Are you expecting anyone?"

Brooke furrowed her brows as she shut off the ignition. "No, I'm not. Stay here in the truck and lock the doors."

Sam could tell by the look of determination on Brooke's face that there would be no argument. "Okay. But if it's James, you get right back in here."

Brooke nodded her head in agreement as she stepped out of the truck and made her way, cautiously, towards the porch. Even with the porch light on, she couldn't tell who the person was standing in the shadows cast by the columns on the porch. "Can I help you?"

"Brooke? Is my sister with you?" a small voice asked, shaking slightly from the cold.

"Sarah?" Brooke asked in disbelief.

"Yeah… it's me. I need my sister."

"Sam," Brooke called out over her shoulder. "You'd better get out of the truck and come here." Kicking the duffel bag at Sarah's feet as she tried to get closer, Brooke took off her jacket and wrapped it around the teen's shoulders.

Sam got out and walked slowly up to the porch, her eyes growing in surprise upon seeing her sister. The blonde threw open her arms and took the smaller body into them in a hug, then quickly pulled back. "Sarah? What the…"

Sarah simply shrugged her shoulders. "I... uh... need a place to crash for a while. You see, I kind of ran away from home."

Brooke and Sam looked back and forth to each other and then to Sarah. The young girl broke the deafening silence with three small words. "Happy New Year?" she said with a tentative smile as she held up the business card that Brooke had given her father.

* * *

Song Lyrics are "One Mo' Time" written by Steve Brown with the exception of Brooke's "proposal" song to Sam: "Tomorrow", written by Joey Tempest.


	24. Ch24 I Knew I Loved You Part I

"... Love's more than a four-letter word... it's everything that they say is real..."

* * *

**I Knew I Loved You**

Letting her feet steal silently down the hall to the bedroom that she now shared with her lover, Sam thought about the conversation that she'd just had with her sister Sarah. The small exchange that was spoken now weighed heavily on her mind. _God, what if Sarah's right?_

The conversation quickly passed through Sam's mind as she tried to analyze it for all that it was worth.

_"You know Mom's gonna have a bird when she finds out you're getting married," Sarah said confidently. "She'll have a whole flock if you get pregnant."_

Sam remembered the weird face that Sarah made when she saw Sam's own shocked face, and then asked in her child's voice. _"Mom couldn't do anything... could she_?"

"Could she?" Sam muttered, wondering the same as her sister, only this time, under her breath as she turned into the doorway of the master bedroom.

The blonde paused there for a moment and gazed at the dozing form on the bed with a recent issue of Modern Drummer draped across her chest. A smile spread from one side of her face to the other as Sam remembered how Brooke had tried to make Sarah feel at home when they had found her on their porch. "God, I knew I loved you… even before I met you," Sam whispered as she remembered hearing part of their conversation.

_"So are you mad at me... for crashing in on your New Years?" Sarah's voice was monotone, almost as if she were waiting for a scolding._

_"No, why would you think that?" Brooke's concern showed through. "Worried, yes. Angry, no." The tone of her voice was encouraging to say the least._

_"I don't know. I thought that maybe you and Sam..." Sarah paused, taking in a breath. "Well... maybe you wouldn't want anyone around."_

The deep timber of Brooke's voice brought a smile to Sam's face as she remembered it. _"Uh... it's okay, Sarah. We need to worry about you now. What were you doing on the porch? How did you get here?"_

_"I... I ran away." Sarah started hesitantly. "I hitched a ride after I told my parents that I was staying with a friend."_

_"Ran away?" Brooke paused for only a second before dropping the question altogether. "Well, you're here and safe. Right now, I'd say that's all that matters. How about I get the fireplace going and we start getting you warmed up on the outside while Sam's making you that cup of tea?"_

_"Yeah," Sarah responded, sounding amazed. "You know something, Brooke? I wish I had you for a parent."_

_"I'll remember to tell Chastity you said that," Brooke smirked._

_"Chastity?" Sarah paused for a moment and looked around the room. "I don't see any kid's stuff."_

The look on her sister's face was a mixture of both joy and shock all at the same time as Sam remembered entering the living room with the cup of hot tea.

_"Sam… are you…"_

Frozen in time, Sam's mind brought back Sarah's words from moments earlier._ "You know, Mom's gonna have a bird when she finds out you're getting married. She'll have a whole flock if you get pregnant." _The words spun round and round in her head like some cheap sound byte in a horror movie.

Sam acted on her sudden need to be close to the woman that she loved as she crossed the room. Crawling into the bed with the woman seemed like a good idea. As she tried to get the thoughts out of her head, Sam laid there, staring up at the ceiling.

"Brooke..." the soft voice called out. Sam turned her head to see the dark-haired woman next to her still asleep. The blonde bit her lip tentatively. Finally, deciding that her need for comfort was legitimate, Sam gave her slumbering lover a gentle nudge and called her name again. "Brooke."

"Hmm…" the sleepy murmuring slowly started as Brooke began to stir. "Hey, Baby…" the half-asleep woman uttered as she tossed the magazine to the floor and then curled herself around Sam's body.

"Hey... are you sure you want to have a family?" Sam stared up at the ceiling as she waited for the answer.

"Hmm…What?" Brooke settled in wrapping a strong arm around Sam's waist.

"Family..." the blonde looked over at her lover. "You really want one, don't you?"

"I already have you…" she tightened her hold on Sam, "…and Mario." Brooke chuckled as she felt the dog jump up on the foot of the bed and curl up around their feet.

"Yeah, I know, but I was talking more like the pitter-patter of little feet and I don't mean of the four-legged kind." Sam gave a weak smile as she looked down to the ball of fur on the bed. "Good dog, Mario."

"I would love for you and I to have our own family... I mean if that's what we both want. Why do you ask?"

There was nothing but silence as Sam held back her thoughts.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Brooke said, still half asleep. "Have you been thinking more about it?"

"I don't know... I just have this God awful feeling that she'll try to do something to get to any child that I have."

"Who?"

"My mother, who else?" Sam smirked.

"Sam…" Brooke sat up in bed and pulled her lover into her arms. "You know that I would **never** let her harm you or our child, don't you?"

The young woman swallowed hard. "I know that. I'm just being foolish, I guess."

"Never, Darlin'." Brooke kissed blonde hair as she nuzzled into Sam's head. "Besides, you can have my baby," Brooke smirked. "That way she really would have no say in it at all."

"Your baby?" Sam looked up into Brooke's face. "Now **that** would really put her in a tizzy for sure," the young woman chuckled.

"Yep, you can have my baby, then Randi and Terri wouldn't think you were being left out of having a…" Brooke used her fingers to make quotation marks in the air, "…Gordon baby."

"Well, you're a little lacking in that specialty equipment but if you say so…" Sam trailed off in a chuckle, then reached up to give Brooke a quick kiss. "Let's sleep on that thought, okay?"

"What thought?" Brooke grinned. "You having my baby? You know, she'd **really** be a part of both of us then."

"Sure, what else would I be dreaming of?"

Brooke let her gaze drift around the room. "Oh, I dunno... a wedding maybe?" Brooke leaned in and kissed Sam behind her ear, then whispered, "I can't believe you're going to marry me."

The young woman looked down at the ring on her finger and smiled. "Yeah, and without a second thought too. I'd marry you right now if you wanted me to, Hon."

"You know what?" Brooke cleared her throat as she drew lazy circles on Sam's leg. "I was thinking... I kind of have a surprise for you." The dark-haired woman wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

"Brooke!" Sam reached over and gave her lover's wandering hand a little tap. "Sarah is right down the hall."

Pulling her hand back, Brooke continued. "I made us reservations for that ski trip we were talking about."

Green eyes sparkled with excitement. "Yeah, and…?" Sam giggled as she felt the warm kisses being placed on her throat.

"I made us reservations for Wednesday through Sunday. I thought it would be nice with just you to keep me warm in that snowy winter weather."

"Hmm…that's five days... are we going to ski the whole time?"

"Well, not the **whole **time…" Brooke pulled back, giving Sam a devilish look. "I have a few surprises in store for you."

"Hmm... I like surprises." Sam's train of thought stopped as Sarah entered her mind. "Brooke, you remember, we still have Sarah…"

"Not to worry, Darlin'," Brooke kissed her temple. "Your Dad said that he'd even come stay here at the house with Sarah for a few days. It will give them a chance to work out some of the problems."

"Well, thank you again for being the one to make that call to my parents tonight. I'm not so sure that Mother wouldn't have just slammed the phone down when she heard **my** voice on the other end."

"You're welcome, Darlin'. You know that I'd do anything for you. Besides, they'd better get used to me, 'cause I intend on sticking around in their daughter's life for a long time." Brooke gave a little wink to the blonde. "You know, your dad is really looking forward to seeing you on Wednesday when he comes."

"And how's he going to pull that one off with my mother?"

"He said something about an out of town trip. I really don't know." Brooke feigned any knowledge of Samuel's plans.

The young woman turned her head to gaze into Brooke's face. "Hmm... and just what do you have planned, Brooke... that you're involving my father in?" Sam saw the woman's eyes widen at the same time that she heard the exaggerated intake of breath. "Wait. Hold it right there. I don't want to know." The blonde chuckled, "If you can get my mother to agree to let me come home for a few hours on Christmas, I can hardly imagine what you're up to now. I saw how chummy you two were when you picked me up."

"Hey, he asked if Sarah being here would spoil any plans we had for tonight and I told him no." Brooke stated boldly, and then as she continued on, her voice started rambling just like her thoughts. "Then we got to talking about some other things and I told him about the ski trip. I mean... the weather's supposed to be nasty here this weekend. I figured that way, instead of being cooped up with cabin fever here, we could actually make a vacation out of it, sort of."

Green eyes stared at Brooke as Sam slowly shook her head. "Hmm... why do I think that there's more to this?"

"Because you know me. You know I care about the people that I love. See, I even convinced you that you love me and want to marry me." The dark-haired woman winked at her lover. "I'm a miracle worker," she beamed proudly.

"That you are Honey." Sam leaned in to snatch a kiss. "Now, let's give that miracle of yours a rest. What do you say we get some sleep?"

"Sleep?" Brooke glanced over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "Sam, Darlin'..." her head turned quickly back to the blonde. "It's almost Midnight on New Year's and you wanna sleep? You mean there's **no **way I can convince you to stay awake for a bit?

"Well, since you put it that way…" Sam let the words come out slowly as if she had given it much thought, "…and we do have to start the year out right." The thoughtful expression on the young woman's face turned into one of sheer love as she closed the gap between them, melting into another kiss.

"Mmm…" Brooke sneaked a peek at the time on the clock. "Happy New Year, Sam," she whispered, then resumed their kiss letting it move on to the more passionate side.

As the kiss ended Sam felt dazed, yet invigorated all at the same time. She came off the kiss and let her forehead rest against Brooke's. "Happy New Year, Hon. That was a nice way to start this year together."

"I agree." Brooke took in a deep breath. "Anything else I can do for you, my love?" The older woman smirked, "You know, that doesn't involve any chocolate syrup at the moment?" Brooke let the smile flash across her face. "Like you said, Sarah is just down the hall."

Sam pulled her head back from her lover's brow and wiggled her eyebrows as she gave the most rakish grin she could muster. "Need you ask?"

The risqué laugh started deep within Brooke's chest, then rumbled out into the air. "Care to keep up our techniques on making a baby?"

"Well, you know what they say, Brooke… whatever you do during the first hour of the New Year, you'll do the whole year through."

"Oh, yeah?" Brooke sounded surprised, then smiled with delight. "Well, then, it sounds like one Gordon baby on the way to me."

* * *

The sound of bacon sizzling in the pan was the background music for the couple engaged in a kiss as the toaster punctuated the melody with a timely sound, popping the golden brown slices out of its inferno. Sam took in a breath as she looked over to the food, trying hard to keep a watchful eye on it as Brooke teased her with soft kisses and whispers meant for only her ears.

"Brooke," Sam giggled as her ear was being nibbled on, "Stop it. I'm not having my sister think that I can't cook. We are not burning breakfast **again** this morning." The young woman turned her head from the distraction when she caught sight of her sister standing in the doorway. "Hey, Sarah. Did you get enough sleep last night?

Brooke turned to greet her future sister-in-law. "Hey, kiddo. How'd you sleep after that big day of shopping with your sister?" The dark-haired woman let a lazy smile come to her face, then slipped into a kiss to Sam as she waited for a reply.

Sarah tried to focus while she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Oh, hi," she groaned, "'morning." She stifled a yawn. "You know, you guys have some god awful noises in this house. They nearly kept me up all night." The girl quickly brought her hand to her mouth as she yawned again.

The dark-haired woman coughed nervously after thinking about the previous night. "Noises…you say?"

"Yeah, that's the second night in a row now." Sarah watched as her sister shot a quick glance to Brooke. The teen hastily quelled the satisfied smile that came to her face.

"Ah… it must have been that wind last night. You know, with the snow… I guess you're just not used to that kind of howling with the houses so far apart out here." Sam tried to busy herself with the food on the stove, so that the blush that she felt coming was hidden from her sister's view.

"Uh-huh… Okay, Sis. I mean, you should know." Sarah shuffled over to the table and sat down as Brooke moved away from Sam, pouring herself a cup of coffee. Nonchalantly, the young girl fingered the glass of juice at her place setting, then picked it up, taking a sip. "By the way, Sam…" Sarah sipped at the juice again. "When did you become so religious?"

"Religious?" Sam turned to look at her sister, then stole a glance at Brooke. The furrows in her brow grew deeper as she racked her brain trying to think of what her sister was referring to. Suddenly a thought came to her, causing her face to lose its color. Stunned by her sister's inferred reason for her sleepless night, Sam could do nothing but mouth out the very words that the girl was referring to. "Oh God."

"Yeah, that's what I thought I heard you calling out. 'Oh God,' exactly."

Sarah enjoyed the fast rise of red that traveled up her sister's neck and overtook Sam's face in seconds. "I figured that you must have found some kind of religious inspiration… or something."

"I… I… It's a new…" Sam's eyes darted from her sister to her lover. "Brooke what is that called that you were teaching…" she glanced over to see that the words caught Brooke by surprise in mid-swallow, causing her to spew coffee all over the floor. "Damn you," Sam muttered under her breath, then trailed off. "You **would** hear everything."

The tall woman wiped at her mouth with one hand as she set the cup down on the counter. "Sorry, I… I… I'll go get a towel and clean that up." Brooke shot a glance at her lover. "And no, it wasn't 'damn you' that you were saying last night," Brooke smirked as she passed the blonde, making a quick exit from the room.

Startled, Sam tried to regroup as she faced her sister alone. "Chant…" the blonde's eyes grew bigger with an idea, and she quickly jumped into it, thinking as she went. "That's what it was, Sarah. It was a chant to ah… ah… get me to… relax and… and ah..."

"To Brooke?" Sarah cast a doubtful look at her sister. "The way you were calling out her name?" The young girl shook her head. "I don't know, Sis. You would have thought she was the patron saint of orgasms the way you were carrying on last night."

Sam felt her legs growing weaker and braced herself with a stiff arm, leaning onto the counter. "Oh God," the blonde hid her face in her hands, mortified by her own sister's perspective on the situation.

The young girl let go with a toothy grin as she relished in her sister's embarrassment. "Sam… I'm seventeen now. I may not be a legal adult but I'm not stupid either. I know that you and Brooke are getting closer… more intimate, now that you're engaged."

The only thing that Sam could do was shake her head in disbelief. Slowly, she was able to bring a hand down from her face and cast as innocent a look as she could muster. Sam gave a faint smile as she tried to move the conversation to a less embarrassing topic. "Speaking of you being seventeen now, you know I sent you a card for your birthday in November. I guess Mom didn't let you have it."

Shrugging her shoulders, Sarah took another drink of her juice. "Yeah, I figured that you did. She was kind of bent out of shape after the mail came that day." The young girl's eyes followed Brooke as she came back into the room and went to work to clean up her mess.

"So, are you done humiliating your big sister?" Sam asked Sarah as she kept her attention on Brooke.

Brooke stood up with the coffee stained towel in her hand. As she turned to put it on the counter, her gaze caught Sam's and she began to turn red. The tall woman picked up her cup again and walked over to the table where Sarah was sitting, making sure to keep her eyes darting anywhere but at the young girl. "Ah… sorry. I don't know what came over me there." Brooke raised the cup to her lips.

"That depends, Sis." Sarah teased her future sister-in-law, reacting like the statement was directed to her.

Sam's gaze moved to Sarah. "Depends on what?" She watched as the young girl smiled coyly at the dark-haired woman drinking coffee across the table from her.

"Is she really that good?" Sarah glanced over to Sam, seeing the shocked look on her face. Both sisters locked gazes for only a second or two before their attention was drawn to the sounds coming from the woman in question as she choked on her coffee, once again.

Sam saw the wide-eyed stunned look on Brooke's face. As she moved closer to her, Brooke's color was coming back to her skin and starting to turn rapidly into a blush. "Hmm…" Sam stood next to her lover, giving her a little pat on the back. "Yeah, she's that good." Sam heard the dark-haired woman's gasp for breath, then she leaned in toward her and teased, "Your turn to blush now," the blonde smiled as she used Brooke's favorite term of endearment, "Darlin'."

Half covering her mouth as she made a little coughing noise, Brooke looked over to her half full cup of coffee and grabbed it as she got up from the chair. Shooting a dirty look at her lover, she went to the sink and poured the coffee down the drain. "You're evil," she teased Sam with a smirk.

"Oh… and I thought I was a temptress." Sam quickly came back as she gave her most sultry smile when she caught Brooke's eye.

"And you, Brooke, are **obviously** God." Sarah smiled mischievously at the tall woman whose gaze slowly turned to her.

"Sarah!" Sam said in shock.

"You," Brooke pointed a finger at the young girl, then fought to keep the smile from her face. "You are definitely related to your sister."

"Why, thank you." Sarah rose from her chair and bowed, flashing a huge smile in her sister's direction. "Come on, Mario." She looked to the dog as he got up from under the table. "Let's go watch for my dad to come."

Brooke stood there dumbfounded at Sarah's ability to fit right into the household after being there little more than a day.

Sam held in the laughter that wanted to come out and sauntered slowly over to her tall lover. "Guess I might be pretty good at it…" the blonde played with the buttons on Brooke's shirt, "…when I get around to it, too."

Almost in unison, the dark eyebrow arched on the woman's forehead as she focused her attention on the sassy young blonde in front of her. "Temptress?"

The look was returned as Sam cocked her head to a side, looking up at the taller woman. "Sound proof walls, huh? My ass." Sam held the look as long as she could before losing it to laughter as Brooke stuttered out her words.

"I… I told you… that… that… the studio was sound… sound proof."

"Well, it's a good thing that we're leaving today or we'd be sleeping for sure in the recording studio with my Dad staying here tonight." Sam threw a cautionary gaze to her lover. "Maybe we should think about getting that master bedroom soundproofed if we intend on raising a family in this house." Sam reached up and kissed Brooke on the lips then batted her eyelashes seductively as she started to back away from the woman.

"I'll show you a temptress." Brooke reached out and caught Sam's arm, tugging her back toward her. "Come here, little girl," Brooke teased with a throaty growl as she drew her tongue across her lips.

The blonde's green eyes grew bigger, seeing the seductively playful side of her lover starting to surface. "Oh God, no." Sam found herself being pulled in to Brooke's body while long arms began to wrap around her torso. "Not with Daddy coming." Before she knew it, the drummer's large hands were caressing her buttocks and Sam could feel herself being lifted off the floor and into the waiting lips that were poised and ready for a kiss.

The dark-haired woman ended the kiss after a few seconds, feeling the tension in Sam's body. Letting the young woman speak, Brooke slowly and deliberately nipped at her lover's lips, planting kisses on her cheeks and throat in between Sam's words.

"Brooke," Sam felt the tug at her lips. "What are…" the soft, butterfly kisses that were being lavished on her cheek started to distract her, "…are you doing?" Feeling the resolve in her body start to fade, Sam called out for help. "Sarah…" her body began to melt under the barrage of tender ministrations that Brooke was so involved in. "Where are…" Sam's body relaxed as she turned from recipient of kisses to willing participant, giving a few of her own, "…you?"

Sam could feel the corners of Brooke's mouth turn up into a smile as she laid a kiss directly on the tall woman's lips. "Hmm… now I could get into this."

"Could you now?" Brooke's husky throated reply came amid a slathering of soft kisses.

Gasping for air the blonde nodded her head. "Yeah, just as soon as Daddy gets here and we're gone." Sam could feel the rush from her surging emotions as Brooke carried her to the counter and sat her on it. Pulling back from the latest bevy of stimulating kisses, Sam leveled a heavy lidded gaze at her love. "How long is that flight to New England?"

The tall woman cocked her head to the side and nuzzled into Sam's neck, kissing it softly on her most sensitive spot. "Don't know. Don't care." Brooke kissed Sam again as her hands began to roam across the young woman's body. "Besides, your Dad won't mind. He said that I could give you all the extra special attention that I thought was necessary."

"Oh… ah…" Sam rolled her eyes at the sensations her body was having. "How…" she paused to enjoy a particularly intense stimulation as Brooke's thumbs grazed over her nipples. "Oh God…" Sam whispered in a breathy voice. "Don't even bother telling me."

"Sam?"

"Yeah…"

"Shut up and kiss me." Brooke groaned as their two sets of lips converged, leading the way to a most delicate dance of dueling tongues.

* * *

Mario was the first to announce the presence of a visitor when he went running off to the door and stood up on his hind legs, looking out the window. He turned his head to show bright blue eyes as he let out a loud bark, "Arf!"

Seeing the car pulling up the driveway, the husky pawed at the window, giving another little bark as he pushed off and landed on the floor. Prancing with anticipation at the door for a second or two, the dog took off into the living room and over to where Sarah sat listening to music with her headphones on her ears.

The young girl never budged. She was unaware of the animal's barking. After several sharp barks, Mario resorted to jumping up and landing with his front paws directly into Sarah's lap.

Startled by the husky with its tongue hanging out, staring her in the face, and punctuating the air with sharp sounding barks, Sarah pulled the headphones off and moved her portable CD player from the couch onto the end table.

"What's up, fella?" Sarah watched as the dog gave up a muffled "Woof" then got down on the floor with all four paws and took off toward the front door. "I guess that means you want me to follow you," the girl smiled as she got up from the couch and followed the animal.

Mimicking the actions of the household pet, Sarah looked out the side window when she got to the door. Her excitement grew seeing the familiar car in the driveway and her father heading for the porch. "Daddy," she muttered under her breath.

She reached for the doorknob and yelled over her shoulder. "Sam, Daddy's here." Before the man was on the porch, Sarah had opened the door and bounded out into his arms.

"Hey, Munchkin." Samuel wrapped his daughter in a big hug. "I was worried about you." He smiled, feeling his youngest daughter's kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I just really missed Sam." Sarah sighed as she let her arms drop to her sides. "I'm sorry that I lied to you and Mom about being at Jamie's. I… I just wanted to see Sam and… well…" She looked up into her father's eyes. "I really wanted to meet Brooke. Dad, she's so cool. She didn't even yell at me for showing up on New Year's Eve."

Samuel stepped back and appraised his daughter. "Hmm… you look like the same girl I knew last year…" he rubbed his chin and thought for a moment. "So when did a few days make you so much older?"

"Maybe because Brooke doesn't treat me like a kid." Sarah shrugged, then grabbed her father's hand and pulled him into the house. "Come on in, Dad. Brooke said that you were going to stay with me."

"Hey, maybe while we're here we can think of something that would prove to Mom how cool she really is." Samuel smiled as he entered the doorway.

Sarah turned to face her father as she continued walking backwards. "Come on, Dad." She noticed his gaze roaming from her and spoke a little louder to get his attention. "Dad… Move Mario." She looked down at the dog as it waltzed around, sniffing the air and hesitantly edging closer to the newcomer. "He's not going to hurt us, Mario. Sarah turned her attention from the dog to her father for only a brief second before she let out with a yell. "SAM… BROOKE… My dad's here."

Flashing her father a wide grin as she closed the door, Sarah motioned for him to come along with her as she headed toward the kitchen. "I'm sure that they haven't… ah… finished the dishes yet."

The young girl tugged at her father's hand as she led him through the house and into the hallway right outside the door to the kitchen.

* * *

The sound of a familiar bark quickened Brooke's heart as she came away from the last kiss with a ragged breath. "Time…" she sucked in a mouthful of air, "…time to behave?" Blue eyes looked deeply into Sam's eyes, hoping that she was wrong.

Regrouping her thoughts, Sam nodded her head. "Time to behave." She took in a deep breath and let it out as she brought her hand to her mouth and kissed a single finger, then placed it across her lover's lips. "Later Hon," she winked. "I'll give you all that you need later." Sam turned away from the tall woman as she straightened her clothing.

"Sam…" Brooke parted her lips and let her tongue glide along them, making a pained looking face when she came to one particular area.

"Yeah?" Sam looked over her shoulder to see Brooke wiping her mouth on her hand.

"Did you have to bite my lip so hard?" Brooke drew her hand away from her face and looked at it. "It's bleeding, Baby." The dark-haired woman stuck out her lower lip in a pout, showing off the trickle of blood that was escaping her lower lip.

"Oh… Hon, sorry." Sam heard Mario's barks and the sound of the front door closing, then rolled her eyes. "I can see it now, between C.C. and my sister Sarah, I'm gonna die of embarrassment."

"Hey, what does that have to do with you biting my lip?"

"I guess I got a little carried away." Sam stepped closer to her lover. "Come here, let me kiss it and make it better."

Brooke's whole demeanor changed from pouting to one of excited anticipation as she welcomed her girl back into her arms. "Okay," she smiled, and then captured Sam's lips with her own.

With one foot off the ground, Sam felt the rush of blood going to her head once again as her strong lover's arms held her tightly. It wasn't long before the throbbing descended from her head to her lower regions, that she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind her.

Sam twisted in Brooke's arms until she was able to get a view of the door with one eye. The sight of her father and sister standing in the doorway brought all of her muscles to attention as she immediately started to tense up. Ending the kiss rather abruptly, Sam raised one hand from Brooke's shoulder and gave a little wave to their audience. "Oh… uhm…" She felt the heat of a blush searing toward her head as the level degree of redness in her face intensified. "Hi, Daddy."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the sound came from the man shaking his head in the doorway. Samuel watched as his daughter turned and slid down the length of Brooke's tall form until both of her feet were on the ground. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that old expression?"

Half-scared to answer, Sam elbowed her lover and leaned back to whisper to the woman who was still plying her neck with kisses. "Honey, my Dad's here."

Samuel placed his hand over his youngest daughter's ears and whispered out rather hoarsely, "I believe it's, 'get a room'."

Sam ran her hand nervously through her short blonde hair. "Well, no one has said anything like that today. That seems to be C.C.'s job when she's around." The young woman looked up to her father's face and saw the grin that was waiting for her. Relieved, she took in a deep breath.

"See, Sam, I told you that your dad wouldn't mind." Brooke felt the bony end of an elbow come sharply against her midsection. "Ow! What was that for?"

The blonde smiled sweetly at her father, then leaned back into Brooke. Speaking out of the side of her mouth, Sam gave her the reason. "For all the embarrassment that I'm going to die from."

Sensing his daughter's embarrassment, Samuel strode over to her and engulfed her in a loving embrace. "You're not gonna die, Sweetie."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam pouted, keeping her body stiff.

"Come on, Sam…" he pulled back and looked her in the eye. "It's not like you never saw your mother and I kiss at home." He saw her body ease and pulled her in tightly to kiss the top of her head. "And from the look on your face, I'm sure that Brooke has to be better at it than we are." He stuck his head out to the side and winked at Brooke, watching as the shades of red came quickly, passing from one hued tone to the next in the tall woman's face.

Leaning back on the counter with her elbow, Brooke turned to hide her face in her hand. "Oh God," she groaned.

Sarah stood at the doorway, taking in the whole scene, until Brooke's exasperated comment invoked her to speak. "Oh, no. Not you, too!"

* * *

Brooke sank back into her seat as she watched her lover unbuckle the seat belt. Riding in the jet was old hat to the CEO but she was enjoying it this time even more with the blonde by her side. The smugness of a smile graced her face as she thought about what the rest of their lives were going to be like._ Together… from here on in, that's what it is going to be for us._ Reaching out, she wrapped her fingers around Sam's hand and relished in the warmth that filled her with dreams of years to come.

Stirring from the make believe world she'd conjured up in her head, Brooke tuned back to reality with the sound of Sam's voice. "Hmm…" Brooke opened her eyes and turned to her lover.

"I said," Sam started again. "That was so nice of you to let Daddy and Sarah have the house for a few days while we're gone."

"Yeah," Brooke nodded, "it'll give them some time together away from your mother. It will be good for them." She looked over to Sam to see the gentle nod of affirmation as the blonde gazed out the window of the plane.

The silence lasted for a short time before Sam turned back to the woman next to her. "So, how long is it going to take us to get to this winter hideaway that you know about?"

Looking out the window to see nothing but clouds passing her by, Brooke's face took on a very thoughtful expression. "Well, I'd say by looks of the clouds…" Brooke hesitated for a moment, and then winked at her astute companion. "Not much longer. Johnnie's a damn good pilot. She'll have us there in the next couple of hours, if even that long."

Sam let a teasing little laugh come out around her smile. "Great, so what do you want to do until then?"

"Oh, I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

"Hmm... let me see. We could… wax your skis, check your binding. Ah… maybe work on that lip balm?"

"Lip balm?" Brooke arched an eyebrow as Sam reached into her pocket and pulled out a stick of Chap Stick, causing a smile to come to the woman's face. "Yeah, that's it."

"Care to share?" Sam offered the stick to her.

"Sure, after you." Brooke watched diligently as Sam applied the moisturizer to her lips, letting a lazy smile come to her face.

When Sam was done, she closed the tube and held it out for Brooke, only to pull it back when she reached for it. "Ah, Ah, Ah… there's a better way to do that."

Brooke's smile grew bigger as she leaned into her lover and kissed the freshly moisturized lips with her own. "You mean like that?"

"Exactly," Sam murmured, then changed the angle of her head to make sure Brooke's lips were fully covered.

Rubbing her lips together as she came off the kiss, Brooke sat back in her chair. "You know what I was thinking?" She saw the subtle shake of her lover's head. "Why don't we do some shopping when we get there?"

"Shopping?" Sam blinked in utter amazement. "**You** want to shop?"

"Yep," Brooke nodded. "And I know what I'm shopping for."

"Okay, I'm game, but what are we shopping for?"

Blue eyes dazzled with excitement as she waited for the suspense to build. "Wedding rings, what do you think?"

Green eyes gazed into blue for what seemed an eternity.

"What?" Brooke finally asked.

"Brooke, we just got engaged on Monday evening."

"Yeah… and?" The dark-haired woman rested her elbow on the arm of the chair, and then let her chin lay on her hand as she leaned in to play with Sam's cheek.

"Oh God, I think that I'm in love with one totally crazy woman." Sam rolled her eyes. "We can't get married, per se, Brooke."

"Why not?" Brooke pulled back and stared unwaveringly. "I happen to know of a state or two where it's legal for same sex marriages to be preformed."

"Legal…" Sam's voice trailed off. "Brooke Gordon, is that what this trip is all about?" The blonde's eyes grew bigger. "We're eloping, aren't we?" Green eyes looked aimlessly at the tall woman when she thought about the heartbreak it would cause to her lover's family. "Brooke… your mother's not going to be happy about that."

"Uh... not really." Brooke tried to hold back the grin.

"Are you sure?" Sam eyed her lover suspiciously.

Running through the definition of the word elope in her head first, Brooke confidently nodded her head. "Yes, we're definitely not eloping." The tall woman waited for a moment then cleared her throat. "Just so you know Sam, same sex marriages **are** legal in Vermont, New Hampshire, Connecticut, New York and Massachusetts and you don't have to be a resident of the state."

"So we are…" Sam sat back in her seat with a huge smile on her face as she glanced over to her lover, "…aren't we?"

"Sam, we're not eloping."

"Okay, then what are we doing?" Sam sat up in her seat and turned to look at Brooke.

"We're taking a vacation in a state that just so happens to perform legal same sex marriages." Brooke sat forward and kissed Sam on the lips briefly. "I just mentioned it to keep our options open, that's all."

"Open, huh?" Sam looked out the window as she settled back into her seat. "Why do I think this is an open and shut case?"

"Sam... I just want us to have a nice trip. We don't..." Brooke gulped rather audibly as she pushed herself back into her chair, "…have to talk about the wedding anymore if you don't want." Brooke looked down at her lap.

"Hey, who said that I didn't want one?" Sam seemed to be on the offensive.

"Well... I don't know... I guess I just realized that you never really told me what **you** want exactly."

The blonde looked over to her dark-haired lover and took her hand. "I want you, Brooke, for the rest of my life and I'll take that any way that I can."

Hearing Sam's words brought a huge grin to Brooke's face. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you, Brooke." The young woman leaned into place a kiss on her lover's cheek, then sat back, looking out the window of the plane. After a few moments, and acting as nonchalantly as possible, Sam turned to the woman next to her. "So, is Saturday good for you?"

"Saturday? Good for what?"

Sam tried to hold back the smile that wanted to overtake her face. "Well, for our wedding, of course." Having said it she turned to face Brooke, showing her a twinkling set of green eyes. "You don't think that after going all this way, I'm coming back without one, do you?"

"Sam... I… how did you…" Brooke couldn't decide what she needed to know first. "I…" leaning in, Brooke gave up and smiled, then kissed Sam delicately, "Saturday will be perfect, Darlin'."

* * *

Brooke listened at the door for the sound of water running before taking the cell phone from the nightstand where she'd laid it when they arrived Wednesday afternoon. _Okay Brooke, you know that she'll be in there for at least ten minutes, let's make this a quick one._ Punching in the direct dial to her office, she waited for Peter to pick up the phone. She looked at her watch to confirm that he would be in the office.

"Brownstone Records, Peter Butler here. How may I help you?"

_God, he's only on the job a month and he sounds like a pro._ She quickly cleared her mind and hurried on to her agenda, keeping her voice as soft as she could. "So, Petey, you all ready for the big trip?"

"Hey, Brooke." The man's voice sounded surprised. "What's up? I thought you were on vacation." He paused for a second. "Trip? She agreed to it, eh?"

"Yeah, she did." Brooke's voice beamed with pride. "So remember, you'll have to pick up Crystal and Aunt Sandy before you head out to the plane. Mom, Dad and the rest of the family are picking up Sam's father, sister and Mario at the house at noon and then they'll meet you at the plane. Is… uh… is Ida coming? I invited her yesterday."

"Could I stop her?" Peter proclaimed. "She's happier than a lark knowing that you're tying the knot."

"Cool." Brooke thought about her motherly employee only for a moment knowing that she had to press on. "So you'll pick up Aunt Sandy and Crystal?"

"Brooke, I'll have the plane ready and waiting for everyone. Yes, I'll get Crystal and her Mom." Peter paused for a moment, and then asked, "It's only Sam's father and sister, right?"

"Yeah, they'll meet you at the airfield at 12:30 for take off by 1 p.m."

"Whewie! Now that's a relief. I'm not sure that Sam's mother would be such a good thing at the wedding. I mean, she's not exactly a fan of either of your teams in this sport, Brooke."

"Tell me about it." Brooke rolled her eyes as she heard the water stop running in the shower. "Hey, Petey, I'd better go. Sam's getting out of the shower. Thanks for taking care of all the loose ends for me. I'll see you around three this afternoon."

"Good luck, Brooke. I won't let you down."

"Great... now if I could just get these damn butterflies out of my stomach, I'd be fine." Brooke gave a little chuckle. "Hey, you remember Johnnie, the pilot, right?" Brooke asked nervously.

"You with butterflies? Yeah, right." Peter coughed, "Remember Johnnie? Oh yeah, I remember her. Who could forget that hot pilot?"

"Hey, you'd better watch it there, Pal, you're practically spoken for, yourself," Brooke teased her long time friend. "I'll see you around three then. Have a good flight."

"Right, see ya later, Boss."

The tall woman terminated the call, then quickly set the phone down on the nightstand again as she heard the bathroom door open.

Seeing the phone still within Brooke's fingers, Sam finished drying her hair with the towel. "So, who was that, Hon?"

Brooke glanced down at the phone. "Oh, that… I was ah… just checking in with Peter." She moved away from the bed and stood behind the small blonde, appreciating her reflection in the mirror. "You ready for this?"

"Ready for what?"

The tall woman wrapped her arms around Sam and pulled her back toward the bed. Turning around as they fell backward onto the mattress, Brooke tossed the wet towel aside. "Your last day as a single woman." Brooke winked, then kissed her on the neck.

"Hmm… if I remember correctly," Sam chuckled at the tickling sensation that Brooke's touch invoked, "…it's your last day too." She reached up to rub her furrowed brow. "So what do you want to do, go dig up some snow bunnies?"

"Hmm... I dunno. We could..." the older woman paused, "…then again," she paused a second time before continuing on. "If you go put on your ski clothes, I'll already have the hottest snow bunny around."

As if on cue, Sam jumped off the bed and dashed for the closet. "Look out snow. You're gonna melt when you see this one." Sam pulled her suit from the closet and held it up to her body. "Now, is that really fair to all these ski lodges around?"

Brooke smiled at the young woman's enthusiasm. "Who cares? I refuse to share you, so who cares about fair?" The dark-haired woman reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the box they had purchased just the day before.

"You can't stop looking at them, can you?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, I can't." Brooke looked up at Sam like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Good, cause neither can I." Sam quickly hung up the ski clothes and dove onto the bed. "Let me see," the blonde wiggled closer for a better view.

The dazzle of gold caught Brooke's eye as she tilted the box for her lover to see. "I just can't wait to see them side by side once they're on our fingers." Both women stared down at the gold bands as Brooke laced her fingers with Sam's.

"I know," Sam said barely above a whisper. "Me, either." She turned her head and kissed the taller woman's cheek. "Well, come on **my** hot, not so little, snow bunny. There's still time for a few runs down that slope."

Brooke took one last look at the rings before closing the box. "Your wish, is my command."

* * *

Dusting the snow off her clothing, Sam rounded the hallway to their room. "I can't believe that you didn't fall." She looked back to her tall companion who had all the equipment in her hands. "Not even once?" Sam pleaded as she searched her pocket for the room key.

"Well," Brooke took several long strides to get ahead of the blonde, then leaned against the doorway to their room. "I did fall for you, Darlin'." She pushed off the wall and leaned in to kiss the young woman before Sam could get the door open.

Lasting only a few seconds, the kiss ended in a flurry of soft nips as Sam tried to concentrate on what she was doing, only to be distracted time and again by her playful lover.

"Brooke, keep this up and you'll be begging me to get this door open." Sam giggled as she felt the wetness between her legs beginning to grow a little more with each kiss that was placed on her neck. "God, Brooke." Sam rolled her eyes as she fought to concentrate on opening the door. "You keep doing that and this snow bunny is going to melt into a puddle right here in the hall."

"So…" Brooke gave her another kiss then whispered into Sam's ear. "You're up for the challenge, then?"

Sam waited until the guests getting off the elevator passed them. "Yes," she shook her head. "I mean, no, not in the hallway here." The blonde looked around as she placed a hand on her lover's chest, keeping her from coming close again. "Brooke, it's almost three-thirty. Do we really have time for this right now? I've got to get a shower and get changed before dinner at five. Remember, you made those plans for us."

Brooke leaned back against the wall. "Yeah, I remember those plans, and then some." The dark-haired woman winked at her lover as a rakish smile settled on her face.

Green eyes watched in utter amazement as she felt her body scream to be held in her lover's arms. The promise of passion that Brooke could give with one of those smiles was enough to make her heart beat faster than Sam ever thought was possible. "Oh God, I want you so bad." Sam moaned as she took in a breath, then wrapped her fingers around the taller woman's ski jacket, pulling Brooke toward her as she pushed open the door.

Locked in a kiss, Sam dropped her hand from the doorknob as she felt the waves of sensations from the kiss running through her body. Out of nowhere, she felt something new. "What the…" she looked down to her hand. "Mario! What are you doing here?"

Brooke watched the prancing animal as his excitement grew with Sam's attention. His soft whimpers stopped only when the blonde reached down to pet him as she dropped to one knee and let the husky greet her as he wanted to, landing a few kisses of his own.

"Surprised?" Brooke smiled as Sam turned to look at her with questions in her eyes. "I figured that we might need a ring bearer for tomorrow."

"But how… no, who?" Sam looked up at Brooke. "He didn't fly by himself, Brooke, did he?"

"Nope," Brooke entered their room and put the equipment down. "I told you I had a few surprises for you." The tall woman stripped off her jacket and gloves. "Come on, give me your coat. I've got another surprise for you." She held out her hand and accepted the outer clothing that Sam handed her. Tossing them on the bed, Brooke headed out the door and pulled it shut. "Come on, follow me."

Sam grabbed onto Brooke's hand as she passed her. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Brooke smiled broadly as she glanced back to her lover.

"You just love planning surprises, don't you?" Sam took a couple of fast steps to keep up with her long-legged friend.

"No, I just love watching your face when you get them." Brooke stopped at the entranceway to the common room on their floor and gave her lover a wink, then motioned to the door with her head.

"You wait, Brooke. One of these days, I'll be watching your face when you get a surprise that you were never expecting." Sam braced herself with a deep breath, then opened the door.

"Surprise!" The collective gathering yelled their greeting as the blonde entered the room. The young woman's mouth was agape as she surveyed the people in the room.

"Surprised, Darlin'?" Brooke leaned her head down onto Sam's shoulder and gave her pale cheek a gentle kiss.

"Brooke, how did they… when did they…" Sam turned to look her lover in the eye. "You had this planned all along, didn't you?"

"Well…" Brooke's voice squeaked out like a teenager's during puberty as she stepped back, looking down to her boot as she played with the carpeting. "I thought you'd like to have everyone here, so I had the jet bring them up. I figured that we'd need a few witnesses."

"MOM? C.C.?" Sam looked over to them suspiciously. "Were you the ones coordinating all this?"

There was a murmur of chuckles as Peter pushed to the front of the group. "Ah… Sam… I'd be the one taking that blame." He held a finger up in the air. "Well, me and Ida, here."

"Ida?" Sam looked at Brooke puzzled. "Who's Ida?"

"Ah, sorry. I forgot she answers the phones with her last name. Sam, this is my most valuable employee at Brownstone… well," she winked at Ida, "that is until you start on Monday."

Sam looked over to the woman who was giving her a little wave. "Hello."

"Hi, Sam. I bet you recognize my voice, now that you hear it."

"Yeah…" Sam's eyes lit up. "You're the one I always get when she leaves her cell phone behind."

"Yep, that would be me." Ida smiled back.

"Yeah," Brian agreed. "I hear that will be **your** job now, Sam." He wrapped his arm around Randi and gave her a squeeze as C.C. stepped around the gathered family in front of them.

"Girl," C.C. clapped Sam on the shoulder, "I cannot believe that you're actually marrying my sister." The brunette gave her ex-roommate a hug, then looked over to Brooke as she pulled back. "I guess I can't say that the 'L' in your name stands for Long-standing-lonely-one anymore, huh?"

"Guess not, C.C."

"We could always make that 'L' into Lovey-dovey." Rick chimed in, joking, as all eyes turned to him. The room grew silent. "What… you don't think it fits…" his eyes went around the room, and then settled on his wife. "Terri, come on. Don't you think it fits with that 12 days of Christmas theme and all?"

Terri thought for a moment. "Sure…" she nodded her head until Rick looked away, then shook it vigorously. "No, I'm not giving her that name; I know what she's capable of." Terri looked over to her sister Brooke. "She can be just good old 'Loran' to me." Terri winked and joined in with the group's laughter.

"Well, we named her and Loran was what we picked." Mable spoke up as she nudged her husband.

"Yes, that you did, Mable. If I remember correctly I was leaning toward Henrietta myself."

"Shoosh!" The matriarch tried to act serious, even though everyone around her was rolling with laughter. "You just wanted a boy to name after you."

"Hey, what's wrong with Henrietta? That's my Mom's middle name." Crystal spoke up, drawing the attention to her mother. "Tell them."

"Well…" Sandy looked around at the waiting faces. "It's on my driver's license. If you want, I'll show it to you." She fumbled with her purse as Henry walked up to her.

"I knew I liked you the first time I met you." Henry reached out and gave the older woman a hug. "Shhhh! Don't tell my wife." He winked at the woman, and then looked over at Mable.

"Anyone know a good lawyer," Mable called out through her laughter.

Randi stepped forward, wrapping her arm around her mother's shoulders. "Now, would that be for a crime of passion or divorce?" She chuckled, knowing that it was all in jest.

Amid the sound of laughter, Brooke glanced over to her young lover. The sad look that she saw there almost broke her heart. Bringing her arm up to wrap around Sam's shoulders, Brooke called her name out softly. "Sam?" She waited a moment than asked her question. "What's wrong, Darlin'?"

"Your family is so… so different than mine." Sam gave her shoulders a shrug. "I… ah… I thought that maybe…" her words became inaudible as the beginnings of self-pity slowly entered her mind.

"Baby, what would make tomorrow perfect for you?" Blue eyes watched her intently as Brooke pulled her hand away and started to rub Sam's back. With the blonde's eyes cast to the floor, Brooke gave a little glance to the doorway as she stepped in front of her lover. "Tell me, Sam and I'll try to get it for you."

Catching a tear as it came to her cheek, Sam sniffed, trying to hold the rest at bay. "I guess I always dreamed that maybe my dad would give me away or at least that Sarah would…" Sam stopped short when she felt strong hands resting on her shoulders.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Princess." Samuel leaned in and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

Green eyes stared into Brooke's eyes. "Daddy," the word escaped her mouth in a breathy whisper. Sam watched as Brooke motioned for her to turn around. "DADDY!" She shrieked as she spun around, tears rolling freely down her cheeks. "I can't believe this…" She turned in her father's arms to look back at Brooke. "God I love her," she muttered under her breath as she watched her lover fade into the crowd of people who were appreciating the joyful reunion.

"Oh, I wouldn't have missed this for anything." Samuel kissed his eldest daughter on the cheek again. "And I **definitely** wouldn't let you get married without giving you away." He drew their faces together and rested one forehead against the other.

Mable looked down to her watch. "Well, say your good-bye's ladies." The matriarch stepped out of the crowd, making sure that both Brooke and Sam heard her. "Brooke," she pointed a finger in her daughter's direction. "You're going with your father and Samuel's group." The feisty woman turned now to Sam. "And you, Sam, are coming with us." Mable motioned to the group of women separating away from the men.

"But MOM…" Brooke straightened up to protest as both of her father's hands wrapped around her upper arm.

"Hush, I'll have none of that whining, Brooke." She smiled back at the women around her. "Randi and Terry will tell you that it's bad luck on the night before your wedding to see each other." Mable raised an eyebrow in challenge to her much taller daughter. "Besides, we've got some fun planned for Sam." She hid the smile on her face, hearing the chuckles coming from the women behind her.

"Brooke," Sam glanced over to her lover, "Did you plan **this**?"

The dark-haired woman shook her head, "No… definitely no." Brooke looked at the men converging on her.

"Come on, Brooke." Henry winked at his daughter. "We've got a special time planned just as well for you." He looked around to all the testosterone filled bodies and smiled. "Don't we boys?"

"Mom… you just said night… by my watch it's still early." Brooke held her arm up and tapped on the crystal of the timepiece. "It's not even dinner time yet." Brooke looked at her mother's stern face. "Okay, but I'm not going anywhere without having at least five minutes alone with my girl." The drummer crossed the room and stood next to Sam, with her arms crossed over her chest and determination set in her blue eyes.

Mable stood transfixed for a standoff with piercing eyes. Mother and daughter alike stood motionless for what seemed to be several long moments until the entrance of a small blonde caught the matriarch's eye. "Five minutes, Brooke. I'm counting."

"Oh, no…" the young girl moaned, "I don't think that we can handle sitting through a five minute revival."

"Sarah," Sam recognized the voice behind her immediately, surprised by the appearance of her sister. She turned to see Sarah making her way through the group.

"Hey, Sam, are you afraid you won't be able to say your prayers without her tonight, or what?" Sarah asked with a giggle.

C.C.'s eyes opened wider as she nudged the sisters around her. "Oh, I like that kid. She has potential."

"Come on... Mom said to give them five minutes." Randi looked C.C. in the eye. "It's only fair. C.C., remember, you'll be getting the same treatment one day."

That was the only distraction that Brooke needed. With all eyes on her siblings, she grabbed Sam's hand and hurried her out into the hall and down to their room. Shooing her young lover into the room, Brooke quickly closed the door and locked it, before turning and leaning into it.

"Brooke, I think they're serious out there." The sound of many feet scurrying down the hall could be heard as Sam stood amused at her lover's antics. She watched as the dark-haired woman dashed across the room and looked out the window. "What are you doing?"

"What do you say we escape out the window?" She looked down to the ground below and changed her mind. "I guess not, since we're on the upper floor." She sighed, then looked over at the small bathroom. "We could always lock ourselves in there," Brooke motioned with her head as she pulled Sam up against her body and kissed her on the lips.

The blonde returned the kiss willingly as they listened to the sound of knocking and voices coming from outside their door. "I'd say that all of our relatives and friends outside will lynch us if we do." Sam giggled, seeing the look of dismay on Brooke's face. "Come on, its only one night, Brooke. Look at it this way; we've got the whole rest of our lives together after this."

"Well... we've got less than five minutes, Darlin'." Brooke sighed as her eyes searched Sam's face. "Were you surprised?"

"Very… very surprised," Sam laughed. "And I see that you were surprised also by this little fiasco for the night, huh?" She watched as Brooke turned a little shy that her own plans were outsmarted. "Thanks, Hon," Sam reached up and planted a kiss on her lover's lips.

"You're welcome, Baby. I just wanted it to be extra special for you." Brooke looked down to Sam's hand in her own and smiled, as her gaze leveled off into seas of green. "I don't want you to ever forget tomorrow, or the fact that I love you."

"Well, it is special to me, too." Sam smiled shyly, "Thanks, Brooke. And you can believe me that I won't ever forget it. I know that I won't."

Outside, the door-muffled voices clambered together until one strong one rung out loud and clear. "Peter Butler give me that key you used to let the dog in with."

The two lovers clung desperately together, hoping for more time. "I guess our time is just about up for tonight, Darlin'." Brooke tightened her hold on Sam and nuzzled into her neck.

"I guess you didn't plan on this backfiring on you with that key, huh?" The blonde watched as the woman wrapped around her shook her head.

"Kiss me, Brooke, before you have to go." Sam's voice was barely a whisper.

"Always, Sam." Brooke answered her back without hesitation, and then kissed the young woman again. "Always."

* * *

Song Lyrics are from "Heart Of Steel", written by Steve Brown.

ONE. CHAPTER. TO. GO!

Please review and we _**may **_post it in a few hours. ;-)


	25. Ch25 I Knew I Loved You Part II

**OKAY... you guys can have the last chapter now! ;-)**

"...I'll never find love again like the kind you give, like the kind that you send, `Cause you're one in a million... one in a million to me..."

* * *

**I Knew I Loved You – Part II**

Sam felt the surge of hands and feet behind her as the wave of womanhood swept her down the hall. "I don't understand this archaic ritual," the young woman protested as she was moved along the passageway. "Brooke and I are living together. It's not like we're virgins or something."

C.C. brought up the rear as she quickly crossed the hall and held her hands up over Sarah's ears. "Sam, can you keep it down? I mean, we've got your sister back here with us."

"Yeah, and where were you the other night," Sarah pulled away from the willowy woman's grip. "I could have really used you then," the young girl teased her sister as the group continued on.

Mable threw a glance back to her youngest daughter and smirked, "Maybe you should have taken some lessons from your older sister, Cjersti." The matriarch heard the muffled laughter coming from the two daughters on either side of Sam. "I wasn't talking about either one of you two, Randi…" Mable turned her head to look at her other daughter as she addressed her by name, "Terri."

"Yes, Mom," came the sound of dual voices, slightly out of sync and subdued.

Keeping her stride in an ever-forward motion, Mable cleared her throat before continuing with her explanation of traditions. "Now, Sam…You're getting married tomorrow and whether it's a conventional service or a civil union, some traditions still apply, Dear."

"Oh, trust us, Sam. It's all for the better." Randi moved in closer to Sam's ear. "It'll get her wanting you all the more for tomorrow night." The lawyer shot a glance to her sister. "Right, Terri?"

"Yeah, definitely." Terri nodded as she looked down to Sam's wondering eyes and thoughtful expression. "Besides, it gives her a chance to blow off a little steam. You know, sow those wild oats before she really settles down."

Sam felt a hand slap on the back and turned a little nervously to see her ex-roommate smiling confidently at her.

"Yeah, like Brooke is gonna have any wild oats to sow." She poked her head further forward to talk directly to Terri. "Sam's marrying Brooke, not Loran. Remember?"

"I know," Terri shot her youngest sister a wink. "I'll bet Brooke won't even do half the things that they got lined up for her to do."

Seeing the trepidation in her cousin's footsteps as the group turned into the waiting room for their party, Crystal jumped into the conversation. "So, Ladies…what are we gonna do?" She pranced to the front of the pack and gave a little happy dance, leading the way into the room.

With the pack following her lead, they waited until everyone was in the room and the door closed. Like a group of well-rehearsed choir members, they each looked to their leader and screamed their answer in unison. "GOSSIP!"

"Thank God they have a babysitting service here," Randi laughed, "I haven't had a chance to catch up on anything with the kids around."

"Cool, I have some **really** good gossip about the blushing bride, there." Sarah pointed to her sister.

"Sarah!" Sam's eyes grew bigger knowing exactly what she was going to say. She took a seat and hid her face in her hands as the others filed in past her. Looking up, Sam saw Terri holding a decoratively wrapped box.

"I got Sam a little gift here." The physician handed the box to the blonde.

"Come on," C.C. yelled out. "Let's get this party rolling."

The blonde let her head fall back into her hands. "Oh God, why do I feel the blush coming on even now?" Sam took in a deep breath and reached for the box. Bringing it into her lap, the young woman glanced over to her Aunt and future Mother-in-law who were sitting together on the couch.

"Go ahead, Sam. We've got a perfect view from here. Right, Mable?" Sandy leaned into her soon-to-be distant relative through marriage.

The matriarch of the Gordon household put down her iced tea glass and laughed. "You're right, Sandy." The woman directed her attention to her pediatrician daughter. "Terri, I'm so glad that you had the hotel staff supply us with something that we all could drink. I'd hate making you feel left out if we had alcohol here tonight."

Terri smiled pleasantly at her mother. "Yeah, having a healthy baby is what I'm all about right now." She patted her stomach and reached for her own glass of the non-alcoholic refreshment. She waited until her mother had looked away before looking over and catching her oldest sister's eye. With a quick nod of her head, Terri motioned to Randi, and then sat back in her chair, ready for the show.

"Sam," Randi motioned for the blonde. "Could you give me a hand for a minute before you open that first package?" Her brown eyes looked warm and friendly.

"Sure," the guest of honor shrugged her shoulders, and then got up from her chair. "Excuse me, I'll be right back."

Sam followed the lawyer down the small hallway. "What's up, Randi?" The blonde watched as the tallest Gordon walked into the bathroom and held the door open for her. "Ah…Randi, wouldn't you really want one of your sisters to help you?" Sam looked back toward the room she'd just left.

"No, I uh…I need to talk to you." Randi watched as the puzzled blonde entered the tiny room. After taking a quick peek back into the hallway, the lawyer closed the door, and then turned to address her soon-to-be sister-in-law. "Here…" Randi chuckled nervously as she held out a flask for Sam to take.

Green eyes looked at the flask suspiciously. "What's that?"

Randi giggled, and then brought one finger up to her mouth. "Shhhh…"

"But I thought…"

"Trust me," Randi gave her most convincing smile. "You're going to need it."

"Okay," Sam took the flask. "You're the one with the most experience here, besides your mother and my aunt, of course." The blonde raised the flask to her nose and made a face, then slowly took a drink from it. "WHOA! That's strong."

"Good, isn't it?" Randi took the flask from her and took a nip herself.

Sam tried to answer her but the effects of the liquor were still creating havoc with her system as it hit her stomach and began to burn. Trying to hide her inexperience with hard liquor, the blonde started coughing as she turned and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Shocked by her bug-eyed and flushed appearance, the young woman coughed again. "Yeah…good," she croaked out in a raspy voice.

"I thought it would relax you some." Randi nodded then gave her a little wink. "I'm sure you must be at least a little nervous about tomorrow. Hell, you wouldn't be human if you weren't."

"Yeah," Sam coughed a few more times as she tried to get her voice back to its normal tone. "Human…" she muttered and coughed some more as Randi clapped her hand on the young girl's back.

"So," Randi offered the flask to Sam for a second mouthful, "You ready to go back out there?"

Sam held up her hand, declining the offer. "Sorry, I'm really a beer drinker," she apologized as she reached for the doorknob instead, still feeling the heat from the first drink.

The lawyer just smiled as she tucked the flask back under her sweater. "Sure, no problem."

* * *

The room looked empty with more than half of the people gone. Come to think of it, it was pretty quiet with the only woman being Brooke in a small handful of men. The males of the species just didn't have that lust for speaking that the women found so appealing and essential to every moment of their lives. To them, it was more of a 'speak only if necessary' existence.

Brooke found herself amused by the observation and, for the first time in her life, was really glad for the difference. Pulling herself together, she looked over the group of men that were to be her confidants and cohorts in her last hours of being a single unattached person and smiled. "Okay," she slapped her leg as she got up from the chair. "Where in the hell are we going anyway?" Brooke let her eyes roam the roomful of amused faces. "You know… this whole thing of separating me and Sam is crazy." The grown woman stuck out her lower lip and pouted.

"Now Brooke, you'll get to see her tomorrow. I promise that your mother and sisters will take good care of her for you." Henry walked over to his daughter and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"But Dad..." Brooke's blue eyes looked first to her father then searched the room for some form of understanding.

"I don't know, Brooke." Samuel stepped forward, rubbing his chin. "I'd have to agree with Henry on this one. Besides, my little girl doesn't need any bad luck, now does she?"

"Yeah, Brooke." Peter spoke up. "Why don't you just let me do my job? I'm the master of ceremonies for the night." The young rocker looked around the room to the others and made his excuses, "I mean, since I'm your oldest and longest buddy." Peter smiled at Brian and Rick. "I got a great night planned for all of us."

"You're the master of ceremonies, Peter?" Brooke made a face as she sank back down into the chair. "Oh God," the dark-haired woman groaned, and then grinned at her friend. Taking in a deep breath, Brooke resigned herself to her fate. "Okay, so where are we going?" She looked over to Peter with a disgusted look on her face. "Which strip bar or titty club did you reserve for us?" She waited as her longtime friend crossed the room and leaned into her ear to speak.

"Well, it would have been really great if they would have let me get you that lap dancer." Peter shot a glance over at the collective group of men and chuckled nervously.

"A lap dancer?" Blue eyes got bigger as she looked at her ex-band mate. "I don't think so." Brooke crossed her arms in front of her chest and sat back in the chair.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think you would either…" Peter mumbled out half heartbroken when he noticed the little upturned corners of Brooke's mouth. Looking at her, he encouraged her to speak. "Come on, what are you thinking, buddy?"

A lazy smile stretched across Brooke's face as she remembered Sam's little dance from their first date. "Not unless that dancer is Sam."

The woman stared straight ahead as the blonde's image danced through her mind. It lasted for only a few seconds before a man's head popped into her line of vision. She brought the hazy face into focus and was startled to see Samuel looking directly at her. Brooke quickly reigned in her thoughts and stood up. "So, ye ol' master of ceremonies, where are we going and what are we doing?"

"You're not seeing Sam until it's time for the ceremony so forget it, Brooke." Henry teased her. "It's your last chance to get all those…" her father coughed, sharing a glance to the other married men in the room, "wild oats out."

"Dad," Brooke smiled sweetly. "I don't have any wild oats to sow, remember?"

Henry turned from his daughter's view and chuckled. "Trust me, you'll wish you had." He winked at Sam's father and both of them began to laugh.

"Okay Pop, whatever you say," Brooke shrugged, "but you're not going to scare me."

"That's what you say now," Brian warned. "Just wait."

Peter held his hands up. "Okay, keep it down. We got more then enough time to get rowdy later." He flashed his devilish grin. "I thought we'd keep the night to ourselves. You know, learn from the masters here." He pointed to the four married men in the group. "I thought that they could teach us…uh…I mean you, a lot." He put his hand on Brooke shoulder and winked, then turned to the masters of marriage. "What do you say guys, got any advice for ol' Brooke here on the night before her wedding?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh, this I have **got** to hear."

"Yeah," Brian shouted out. "Don't do it."

"Hey, speak for yourself, Brian. I kind of like being married to Terri," Rick said with a satisfied smile.

"Yeah right, Brian. I've never wanted to do anything more in my entire life." Brooke's blue eyes flashed with expectation.

"Well, just wait until the kids come. Then we'll see what you say," Brian replied teasingly.

"You know, you are kind of responsible for that, Brian." Brooke mock glared at her brother-in-law. "I don't have to worry about any kids just popping in."

"Okay, simmer down guys," Peter got in between Brian and Brooke. "Simmer down." He looked from one to the other until their stoic faces showed signs of delayed grins. "Alright, that's better." Peter's face took on a relieved smile. "Now come on. I've got some little games for us to play."

"Games, Peter?" Rick seemed confused. "Isn't that what they do at **women's** parties?"

Brooke hung her head. "Oh no... I remember how your games go." She looked up into her longtime friend's eyes. "Buddy, I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

The grin on Peter's face rivaled the one on the Cheshire cat. "Yeah, games. I figured that since Brooke really is a…a…" the man winced as if in severe pain, "…a girl," he shook off the thought. "We should give her a little taste of that side too." Peter revived his devilish grin as he wiggled his dark eyebrows. "But with a manly approach to it." He puffed out his chest and held it there for a few seconds, then looked around the room for approval. "How's that, guys?"

The woman watched as all eyes slowly turned to her. "Uh-oh…" Brooke said as she slowly sank back down into the chair.

* * *

"Here you go, Sam." Terri handed her the same decoratively wrapped package, again. "I'll let you start off with mine, now that you're done showing old Randi there the bathroom."

"Thank you, but you didn't have to," Sam offered as she took the package, seeing the rest of the gifts now spread out on the table in the room. "You all didn't have to."

"What, and not welcome you into the sisterhood of married women?" Randi balked, "No way." The lawyer smiled as she watched Sam start to open the present.

Waiting until Sam's attention, along with everyone else's, was fully consumed in the gift, Randi passed the flask of liquor to the woman seated next to her. The silent exchange ended with a nod of Crystal's head as she tucked the flask into the back of her jeans.

Handing the discarded paper to her sister, Sam took the lid off the box. The shock of what she saw was soon written on her face, as her green eyes grew as big as saucers.

"What's in it?" C.C. started to get up to see better. "Come on, hold it up, Sam."

The blonde cleared her throat, as she reached in and delicately held up the very sheer, see-thru nightie. Holding the skimpy looking top up in the air, the tiny thong that it was paired with remained in the box. Sam could already feel the heat of her blush crawling up her neck as the rest of the women voiced their sentiments on the gift.

"Wow! What's the point of that?" Sarah gawked at the barely there nightwear. "Heck, the way that Brooke is, I bet she rips it right off of you the minute after you put it on."

"Now, that would be such a waste of a lovely outfit," Sandy looked over to her young niece with a glare. "I'm sure that Brooke would never do such a thing. She's a well-mannered girl." Sandy smiled as she met Mable's gaze.

"Well, I thought it would add to the…ah…the…" Terri tried to get the heat off of Sarah. "Hey, I saw it and I liked it. Hell," the pediatrician looked down to her slightly bulging stomach. "I can't wear it for a while, so I got it for you."

"Gee, thanks Terri." Sam snatched the thong from Sarah's hand and put it back in the box, along with the top. "I'm sure that…that…" she could feel her blush deepening and quickly closed the box, placing it down on the floor next to her chair, "…Brooke…I mean, that we'll…I'll enjoy it."

As the room erupted with cackles of laughter at her slip of the tongue, the young woman brought her hands up to cover her face. The only thought running through Sam's mind was that she'd die from embarrassment before the night was over.

* * *

Peter held up the index card that was in his hand. "Okay, Brooke, first question." He leaned in toward his friend and whispered, "Now, try to get the right answer, okay?" He watched Brooke take in a deep breath and nod. "Alright, you're out late…ah…" he looks to the men around him, "working, yeah…and you come home with lipstick on your collar. What do you tell Sam when she sees it?" Peter leaned in closer and cocked his head to hear her answer.

The woman mulled the question over in her mind for only a moment. "I'd tell her one of two things." Brooke grinned as she started her explanation. "It's mine…"

The master of ceremonies turned to his married brethren. Seeing no real decision on any of their faces, he turned back to Brooke. "Or?"

"Or…" Brooke smirked with a tiny little giggle. "I'd say, 'What are you bitching about, Baby? That's your shade.' And she'd know it was the truth." She sat up in the chair, proud of her smart aleck answer. "Sorry, guys, but the only way that any lipstick would end up on my collar would be if it were mine or hers."

"As if you ever wore lipstick," Brian quipped, and then looked to his fellow males.

"You're exactly right, Brian. I don't." Her blue eyes shone brightly.

"URP!" Henry let out the loud sounding noise startling his daughter as a pointed a finger came in her direction. "Wrong answer!"

"What…what do you mean, wrong answer?" Brooke blinked, shocked by the judgment that was levied at her. She watched as a shot glass filled with liquor was handed up the ranks from one man to another until her father finally pressed it into her hand. "Oh God…"

"Drink up," Henry said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, Brooke," Samuel stepped forward and slapped her on the back. "Take it like a man." He winked, and then mimed the action of throwing a drink back.

Letting her eyes roam over the group, Brooke finally focused on the drink in her hand. With a quick, well-practiced motion, she downed the shot and swallowed, feeling the burning sensation go down her throat and into her belly. "Ahh… chilled Southern Comfort, my favorite." She licked her lips and set the glass on the table off to her side.

Samuel studied the woman before him as he rubbed his chin. "Don't go getting too comfortable, there's more to come." He looked over to Henry and chuckled, then patted her on the shoulder gently.

The dark-haired woman turned toward her father. "So, Dad, if that was the wrong answer, what's the right one?"

Henry reached for the shot glass, handing it back to Brian for a refill. "Plead insanity. It's your best shot."

* * *

"Here you go, Sammi. Open mine next." Crystal pushed a brown paper package across the table towards her cousin.

Sam eyed the paper and laughed. "Thanks, Crystal, or should I wait to see how badly you embarrass me with this?"

"Hey, I am sorry I didn't have time to wrap it. Heck I just got it in the mail right before Peter picked me up." The feisty blonde raised her hand to her mouth to hold in a laugh as she watched her cousin examine the very plain brown wrapper, and then cautiously open it.

Seeing the book inside, Sam turned redder than a beet. "Crystal!" Green eyes glared at the woman sitting innocently on the couch. "I can't believe you did this to me."

"What is it," Ida spoke up. "I can't see."

Sam reluctantly held the book up with one hand as she covered her face with the other.

"Damn, I left my bifocals at home." Ida elbowed C.C., "What's the title?"

The room grew silent as all the women looked to Sam.

"I think that's your job, Sam. Isn't that right, Randi?" C.C. pointed out.

"Yeah, she's right, kiddo." Randi held in the laughter that wanted to explode from her mouth. "The bride has to answer any questions about the gift."

Sam brought the book into her view and read the title aloud. "The Kama Sutra of Lesbian Sex." She hung her head and sighed. "There, are you happy now, Crystal?"

"Hey, how in the hell am I supposed to know what to get the two of you?"

"Oh God, I didn't even know that they made such a book." Sam's blush was getting a deeper shade of red by the minute.

"Neither did I, Sam." Crystal rose from her seat and took the book from her cousin's hand, flipping through the pages. "Hmm…maybe we should pass this around." She handed the book to Randi and moved away from her seat. "Say, Cuz, could you show me where the little girl's room is?"

"Sure, anything to get out of here while **that** goes around the room. "Come on, follow me." Sam rose from her chair and headed down the short hallway.

Before Sam knew what was happening, her cousin pulled her into the bathroom and the door was hastily closed. After producing the flask from the back of her jeans, Crystal opened it and downed a swig.

"Oh, that's good." The nurse let out with a little yelp, then offered it to Sam. "Here ya go, Cuz."

The blonde eyed the familiar looking flask, and then slowly accepted it. Hoisting it to her mouth, Sam took a drink with a very audible gulp. "YUK!" The blonde handed it back to Crystal amid a bevy of gasps and coughs. "Let me guess, Randi let you borrow it?"

"Yeah," Crystal nodded.

"Just trying to put me at ease, huh?" Sam shook her head and tried to focus on her cousin.

"Huh? No. I just didn't want to drink alone." Crystal smiled and took another little nip before sealing it.

"Well, thanks for inviting me, Cuz." Sam pointed to the flask, losing her balance as she leaned a little too far for her footing.

Preventing the young woman from falling, Crystal steadied her, then opened the door. "Come on, Sam. Let's go see what the rest of the perverts got you with all those dirty little minds."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah, let's go see."

* * *

The tall woman threw her head back as another round of liquor emptied from the shot glass. Smacking her lips, Brooke set the glass down and slid it across the table to the official keeper of the bottle, Rick.

"Okay, that wasn't so bad. When do the tougher questions start?" Brooke looked to men around her.

"Okay," Peter shrugged. "Here comes one now." He shuffled through the cards in his hand, then stopped and began to read what was on it. "You want to go to the big game for the weekend and she doesn't...do you go, or stay home, doing useless chores that she deems are necessary?"

Blue eyes narrowed as Brooke tapped out a rhythm on the table with her fingertips. "Football, basketball or hockey, which sport?"

Surprised by the question, Peter drew back and looked to the men on either side of him. "Does it matter?"

"Yeah, it does." Brooke stopped the drumming and looked from one married man to another.

Rick cracked under the pressure as intense blue eyes settled on him. "Come on, Brooke," he laughed nervously. "It's a shot of independence. Who cares what the sport is."

"Hmm…" Brooke sat back in her chair and looked up to the ceiling in deep thought. "A shot of independence or sleeping with my wife that night..." she contemplated her answer while she tapped a finger on her chin. After a long pause, she began to speak. "I guess…" she watched as all of the men leaned forward, their attention hanging on her next phrase. "I guess I'd stay home. Seems to me… that would be the most fun sport of all." Brooke grinned as she drew in a deep breath, feeling very proud of her answer.

Torn between his wish to have his daughter be happy and his thoughts on the subject as a man, Samuel was the first to offer his judgment. His pleasant smile and nodding of his head came off a little deceiving as he finally verbalized his thought. "My God, she's got you trained already."

"Yes, she does," Brooke confirmed her father-in-law-to-be's suspicion.

"It's a hopeless cause, gentlemen." Samuel shook his head. "She's already beyond our help."

"So, wait a minute…" Brooke raised an eyebrow in challenge. "If I answer right, does that mean I get to make all of you drink?"

"URP! Wrong answer." Her father held out another filled shot glass for her to consume.

"Wait, what do you mean wrong answer?" Brooke looked to her father as she took the glass and then threw it back, along with her head.

"URP!" Brian mimicked Henry, "Wrong answer." He smiled broadly as he brought a filled shot glass out from behind his back and presented it to his sister-in-law.

Stunned by the double team action, Brooke opened her mouth to speak but was stopped before she could utter a single word.

"Brooke," Rick spoke up. "I'd be careful what you say," he cautioned her holding a third shot glass for her to consume.

"Well, let me put it this way..." Brooke took Brian's glass and downed it, then returned it to the table upside down. "Given a choice between watching grown men smack each other on the ass and scratch themselves or stay at home with Sam so she can smack **my** ass or scratch me..." she took Rick's glass and consumed it, also turning it upside down on the table before continuing. "Which one do **you** think I'm gonna choose?" Brooke gave a little snicker as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Each of the four married men glanced from one to another then, as if timed perfectly with years of practice, they let out their battle cry for the night. "URP! WRONG ANSWER," was shouted as each one righted their shot glass on the table. Taking the bottle from Rick, Peter hastily filled them up.

Brooke blinked at the sight before her. All of her esteemed party throwers stood there before her, gloating. "What's the name of this game, anyway? Is someone going to **tell** me the right answers?"

They all glanced around to one another and smiled.

"Why, the name of the game, Brooke, is…" Henry silently counted off the cue on his fingers until at the thrust of the third finger, all yelled in unison. "TAKE IT LIKE A MAN."

Brooke watched as they all started laughing. Singling out her soon to be father-in-law, Brooke directed her question to him. "What do you think, Mr. Moleson?" She waited until the man looked in her direction. "She's **your** daughter, what do you think?"

Caught off guard, Samuel cleared his throat as he looked over to Henry. "Hmm…" Sam's father crossed his arms over his chest and sized the woman up. "Right now, Brooke," he nodded his head, "I'm kind of glad that you're not a man. I think you're going to make my daughter one happy wife." Samuel let a subtle smile come to his face as Brooke got up from her chair.

Her long strides made the space between them disappear in no time as she threw her arm around him and gave Samuel a vigorous one-armed hug. "Take that one, guys." She looked to the other men in the room, and then gave a laugh, squeezing the man's shoulders even tighter than before. "Thanks, sir."

* * *

"Okay," Sam called out. "Bring on that next mystery box." She looked around the group of women. "Whosez next?"

Hearing her future daughter-in-law's slurred speech, Mable acted on her motherly instincts. "Sam, are you alright, Dear?"

Sam looked a little confused by the question. "I…well…yeah I'm…"

"Nervous, Mom." Randi interjected before the blonde could finish. "It's her nerves; remember how you were the night before your wedding?"

"Oh yes," the matriarch giggled. "I was more nervous at the reception for the actual wedding night to come. Now that was a story in its own right. Why I remember being so nervous that…"

Sensing that all eyes were on Mable as she became caught up in one of her stories, Crystal took the flask from behind her and slipped it into her mother's hand. She leaned over to Sandy and whispered in her ear, "Your turn now," then stood back up. Keeping her eye on Mable, Crystal moved around the room, taking the first seat she found, and plopped into it as the story was drawing to a close.

Mable rocked back and forth in laughter as she ended her story. "Oh, God, I don't know how any of you were conceived, especially you, Randi. I still can't believe that you were conceived on that night." The woman wiped a tear from her eye.

"Yeah, but Mom," C.C. pointed out, "They've already gone through that rehearsal." The brunette smiled impishly, letting her gaze drift over to Sam.

"Oh yeah? What would that be called then, the **un**dress rehearsal?" Terri's eyes sparkled in delight that she'd finally been able to tease the bride-to-be.

"Oh, enough. She's going to be a part of the family." Mable warned. "Randi, why don't you go next?"

"Oh, excuse me," Sandy tapped Randi on the shoulder. "May I?" The older woman motioned in the direction of the bathroom.

"Sure," the lawyer got up, letting Sandy pass.

Seeing the direction that her aunt was heading for, Sam got up and started to walk with her. "I guess you'll need me to show you the way, too?"

"No, Dear." Sandy looked a little annoyed. "I know where it is. You…you just stay and open your gifts."

"Oh…" the blonde's brow furrowed in confusion. "Okay." She stopped her forward motion and returned to her seat. "I guess you're up, Randi." Sam held out her hand for the box.

The lawyer reached out and handed her box across the table to Sam. "Here ya go, Sis." Randi winked at the blonde and smiled as she sat back down.

Sam was struck by the term of acceptance from the woman. "Thanks, sis," she said with a little lilt to it. It took the blonde several tries to open it, but the task was soon done. Sam peered into the box while she attempted to bring the words that were written on the lid into focus. "What is it, Randi? I can't quit make it out." Sam opened the lid and held up several of the irregularly shaped pieces in the air.

Peering over her sister's shoulder, Sarah looked just as confused. "What is it, Sam?"

"Damned if I know." Sam shrugged, and then looked over to Randy.

"It's a puzzle, Sam." Randi reached over and held up two more pieces, showing how they fit together. "Every time that you have sex you get to put a piece in place." The eldest sibling looked around the room. "Hey, I got one and well, Brian and I kind of liked it."

"Ah…" Sarah nodded. "So this puzzle will be completed by the time they leave Vermont, right?" The teen flashed her sister a toothy smile.

"Oh Lordy," Mable shook her head as she fanned her face. "Do we even want to know what that picture will look like?"

Randi leaned forward, reaching out to get the blushing woman's attention. "Psst! Don't worry, Sam. I got the Lesbian sensitive one." The lawyer smiled as her comment brought the roomful of women howling with laughter.

Terri leaned forward and peeked down the hall to the bathroom door, then called over, getting the blonde's attention. "Hey, Sam…your aunt's been gone for a bit. Why don't you go check on her?"

"Suuurrrrreee," Sam drew the word out as she handed the box away from her sister. "I'll be right…right back, everyone."

The blonde got up and gingerly walked back to the bathroom door. Standing before it, she steadied herself before giving it a little knock. "Aunt Sandy, are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine, Sammi. Come on in." The sweet voice floated through the door. "Whew, that's some good stuff there."

Sam laughed as she opened the door to find the flask being shoved back into her hands.

"Drink up, my dear," the older woman raised one finger up in the air and did a little dance in the confined space that the bathroom allowed. "I'm getting jiggy with it already."

Giving a little giggle at the humorous display of dance, Sam put the flask to her mouth and tipped her head back, taking a drink. Bringing the container away from her mouth, she swallowed. "Hey," she smiled, "that wasn't so bad that time." Immediately the blonde took another little drink just to prove that she was right. "Come on, Aunt Sandy, I want to get to Sarah's gift."

"That a girl." Sandy took the flask back and capped it. "Let's go."

* * *

The sound of the infomercial that was coming on to the late night TV filled the room as Peter sorted through the cards one last time. "There goes the game," he said tossing them one by one into the wastebasket.

Peter looked over to Brooke who was still seated at the table and shook his head. "Enough of the fun stuff, let's just drink." He walked over to the bottle and poured everyone in the room another round.

Collectively, they each grabbed a drink and, in a domino effect, threw them back, one after the other, until all six were done.

"Well, that was fun," Brian said sarcastically as he scratched his neck, and then went back to watching the TV.

"Well, don't have any fun without me," Henry set his glass down on the table. "I'll be back as soon as I drop my booster tank." He walked past his daughter, giving a pat to her shoulder and a nod, and then ambled into the bathroom.

"Well," Peter settled into a chair across the table from Brooke. "I guess that you showed them, eh Brooke?" He looked over to her with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess that I did." Brooke played with the shot glass in her hand as she thought about the past few hours. "Hey, I gots one for you guiz," she smirked.

"Sure," Brian turned from the TV and looked over to the table, "Hit us with it."

Brooke looked to the other three for their approval. Hearing no protests, the woman sat back in her chair and slowly stated her question. "Sey that yoo're having sets wif yoor wife…"

"Sets?" Brian asked, completely puzzled. "Is that some…ah…lesbian term for…ah…you know…" He looked to the rest of the guys present and thrust his hand in a pumping motion.

Four sets of eyes slowly turned to look to Brooke for the answer.

"Bite me," she glared at them all.

"No thanks, but Sam might." Rick let go with a chuckle.

Straightening up, Brooke carefully restated her question. "You're having **sex** with your wife and you've almost got her to the edge, but not quite. What do you do?" She eyed the men carefully.

"Who's having sex?" Brian looked around to the other men with children. "It must be you Rick, 'cause it sure isn't any of us."

Henry came walking back over to the table. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing, Pop. Sit down and take a load off." Brooke turned her attention back to her brother-in-law. "It's hypothetical, Brian." She picked up the bottle on the table and poured herself a drink, then downed it. "You have to answer it. What do you do?"

"Well," Brain rubbed his neck nervously. "Randi would kill me if this ever got out but…" he looked around the group. "She really gets off when I talk dirty to her." Brian started to turn red as soon as he looked over to Henry, then quickly let his gaze go to the floor as he mumbled, "It's got to be something about the street language that does it with lawyers."

Brooke smiled like Satan himself. "URP! Wrong answer." She poured him a drink, then handed him the shot glass. "Drink up, my man." She watched as he took the offered glass and chugged it, then turned her attention to the next victim in her game. "Rick?"

"Me, ah…ah…" he wiggled nervously in his seat. "A…a little Viagra never hurts." Rick looked to the men on either side of him. "You know, just to go a little stronger and longer." He finished, looking a little sheepishly at Brooke.

The woman arched an eyebrow at his answer. "URP! Wrong answer," Brooke was quick to say. She poured a shot glass for Rick and then one for herself. Handing Rick his, she held hers up and saluted him. Together, they downed their drinks.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Brooke looked over in her ex-band mate's direction. "Petey?"

"Hey, I'm out of it." Peter pushed his chair back from the table, as if to distance himself from the challenge. "You said if you were having sex with your wife." He held up his left hand and pointed to his ring finger, smiling from ear to ear. "I'm not married."

"Osay…a minor tecknicalidy." Brooke stopped and rethought what she had just said, then shrugged it off, not seeing anything wrong with it. "Girl friend than…then."

Peter mumbled inaudibly as he adjusted his position in the chair.

"Juss answer, Petey," Brooke urged.

The audible grumbling started while the pressured man snarled at the woman across from him. "Anyone in particular that you're thinking about?"

Beleaguered by the alcohol, Brooke sat forward and smacked the table with her open hand. "URP! Wrong answer." She slid the shot glass and bottle toward Peter. "Drink up, my man," the dark-haired woman winked at her friend, and then chuckled as she sank back into her chair, looking around for her next contestant.

"Dad?" Brooke looked to her father, and then shook her head when he looked in her direction. "Nope, never mind. You're not allowed to answer."

Henry looked at his daughter in a somewhat puzzled manner, and then slowly settled into a subtle smile as she moved over to Sam's father and tapped him on the shoulder. "Looks like you're up, Samuel." He pointed over to Brooke.

"Hmm…then again, Mr. Moleson, I don't think you're allowed to answer either."

Startled by her statement, Samuel came forward. "What, are you saying that I'm not getting any?" He let on like he was angry.

"No, it's not that. It just makes you think, you know?" Brooke offered in her defense.

Samuel leaned over to Brooke's father. "Is this where I tell her that Moleson women don't have sex after the wedding night, except on their birthdays?" Both men then let out with a hardy laugh.

"Yeah…right," Brooke muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes. I just meant that once you realize that your parents or your wife's parents **do** have sex, you want to think of the moment you were conceived as being romantic with candles and music and roses." She looked to both men. "When in all actuality, both of you were probably wearing leather while you were saying, 'Bark, Bitch, Bark!' You know what I mean?" Brooke watched as her father repositioned himself in his chair and cleared his throat.

"Hardly, Brooke. It's not Elaine's style." Samuel laughed.

"Well, see, that's why I don't think I wanna know what either of you two would do." She looked at them with a coy smile. "But feel free to answer if you like." She took the empty glasses in front of her and started filling them with liquor.

Henry looked out of the side of his eye to Sam's father. "I kind of liked what she said about the mood being right, don't you?"

The man nodded as he replied. "Yeah, that's my answer. The mood will do it every time." Samuel let his mouth curl up into a smile.

The dark-haired woman savored the answer for a moment, and then her blue eyes shone brightly as they came to life. From out of nowhere came her boisterous reply, "URP! WRONG ANSWER!"

She laughed at their startled faces and handed each of them a glass of liquor. She sat back, pulling a glass up to her lips and chuckled. "All of you got it wrong." She winked at the group gathered before her and tipped the glass, spilling the liquid into her mouth.

"So, Oh-great-wise-one," Brian smirked as he reached for a shot of his own. "What **is** the right answer?"

"Hmm…" Brooke licked her lips to get the last of the sweet tasting liquid that clung to them and smiled. "I don't even know if I should share it with you." She sat back and watched their changing expressions.

"Come on, Brooke, you're among friends," Peter coaxed her.

"Family even," Rick chimed in, eager for the answer.

Brooke stood up and walked around the table, positioning herself with her back to Samuel. "What do you do to put her over the edge?" She grinned. "This..." The woman thrust her tongue out as far as she could and proceeded to put it through its various exercises. When she was finished, she winked and reached for another glass of liquor.

There was a stunned silence as the men sat there replaying the memory clip in their heads. Finally, one by one, each tried to recreate what they had seen. Brooke casually walked back to her chair and sat down; putting one booted foot on the edge of the bed and watched their amateur attempts.

"Hey, Brooke, how's this?" Rick called out, and then set about displaying a less than stellar performance, his tongue barely moving at all.

"URP! Wrong answer, Rick." Brooke laughed. "You can't do it." She reached up and poured him a glass. "Take it like a man," she pointed to the drink, and then moved on down the line.

"Okay, I think I can do at least some of that." Brian's deeply concentrated attempt looked more like a stingray swimming in the ocean than anything did. His tongue mobility was there but the gene for rolling it was long removed from his family. Finishing, he closed his mouth and swallowed. "The question I have is, what do you do with it?"

Laughing even harder now, she handed her brother-in-law a glass and filled it. "URP! That's **definitely** the wrong answer, Brian. If you have to ask what you do with it, I'm surprised that Randi's still with you."

Turning in her seat she looked over at Peter. "Care to give it a shot or do you want another replay, Petey?" Brooke held up her hand to conceal her oral activity from Samuel's view, and then proceeded to demonstrate her exceptional ability once more.

"What is it…" Samuel leaned in his seat to see. "What is she doing?"

"Ah, Mr. Moleson," Peter saw the man starting to get up in his peripheral vision. "I…I don't think you want to know. Just keep it in your mind that your daughter is in very good...ah...ah...hands…" his eyes blinked at a particularly difficult example that Brooke was demonstrating at the moment, "…yeah…hands." Peter got up and moved closer to Brooke. His eyes were riveted on her tongue. "Is that even possible?" He glanced over to the other men behind him, then back at Brooke. "Are you double…double…" his eyes got bigger and he flopped back into a chair. "Hell, they never told us about **that** in health class."

"You know, Brooke," Henry smiled at his daughter's talents. "Your mother **was** right."

She finally reeled in her tongue and closed her mouth. "About whaz, Pop?"

"You **are **my daughter." Henry stuck out his tongue and demonstrated his own ability with a brief episode of dexterity.

"And I thought it was just fancy whistling that you were teaching me." Brooke winked and mimicked her father's actions with her own.

Taking several small steps, Samuel finally got the dual tongue display in his view. Stopping dead in his tracks at the sight, he covered his eyes with his hands. "Oh God!"

Brooke's heart started racing with the sound of the familiar phrase and she quickly looked over to her future father-in-law and grinned. "Yep, and the apple didn't fall far from that tree either." She swept the room with her gaze, a broad smile spreading across her face. "I'm telling you, it works every time."

* * *

The bride-to-be came walking back into the room with Ida following close behind, the two still carrying on in mid conversation. "Yeah, well thanks for that," Sam put her hand out to steady herself against the wall as she rounded the corner from the hallway into the party room. "Oh, lost my balance a little there. You'd think I'd know this path by now, I've taken it so many times."

"Are you okay?" Ida grabbed at Sam's arm and guided her slightly.

The blonde giggled then went back to her previous train of thought. "Thanks for that refreshment…no, refreshing conversa…talk. Let's do it again, sometime." Sam furrowed her brow as though she were deep in thought. "Do we get refreshment…no…coffee…" she stopped in mid sentence, then started over again. "Do we get breaks like this at work?"

"Hardly," Ida nudged Sam in the direction of her seat. "Your boss is a real slave driver." The older woman watched out for her Boss's love interest as Sam plopped down into her chair, then moved around the group to take her own seat.

Fanning herself with both hands, Sam turned toward her sister, who was sitting next to her. "Whew! It's getting warm in here. Don't you think?"

Amid the concealed chuckles and giggles of the bathroom travelers, Sarah answered her. "It must be that ski clothing that you're still wearing, Sis."

Hearing the reasoning of the teen, Randi and Crystal looked at each other and grinned, knowing full well what was making Sam so warm.

"I don't know what you all are getting so giddy about." Mable looked around the room at the women on either side of her. "The poor girl's dressed for the ski slopes and here we are inside and enough bodies around her to make anybody warm." The matriarch looked over to Sam, "Sweetheart, do you need another drink?"

As if on cue, the bride-to-be started to get up from her seat, ready for another bathroom trip.

Mable listened to the sound of cackling voices all around her as she showed her concern for Sam. "What's so funny?"

Sarah studied her rather flushed looking sister for a moment, then tugged her back down into her seat and handed her a present. "Open mine next, Sam." She looked to her sister with hope in her green eyes. "Please?"

"Sure, Sarah." Sam took the box. "Let's see what you got me." The bride-to–be smiled at her sister, then quickly pulled off the decorative wrapping and opened the box. "Oh my!" Sam paused from saying anything more as she tried to focus on the articles in the box. Gingerly, she reached in and took the first piece out, holding the delicate looking sheer material in her hands for all to see.

"Whoa! That's some nice looking top there. That sure ain't no winter nightie." Crystal voiced her opinion as she half stood up trying to peek into the box. "Let's see the rest."

"Sure it will keep her warm. That warming will happen about ten seconds after Brooke sees it and then **everything** will heat up." C.C. shot a glance to her ex-roomie and teased. "Won't it, Sam?"

The blonde smiled, her face a continual shade of red now from the alcohol. "Whatever you say, C.C." Sam giggled. She laid the top down and picked up the remaining piece in the box. Holding it up, she tried to decipher where it was to be worn. The two spaghetti-looking straps confused her and she looked at the size of the article again.

"Sarah, I may have to return this. It doesn't seem to be the right size." Sam held it up by the waistband, stretching it open to look through it, seeing Mable's face outlined by the two thin straps. "I'll never be able to fit my head in between those straps."

The giggles started all over again as they realized that it wasn't Sam's head that needed to be there.

"Sam…" C.C. called to her friend as she watched her try to make sense of the piece from every conceivable angle. "Sam…" she said a little louder.

"What, C.C.?"

"Sam, they're crotch-less panties with a matching top." C.C. giggled. "That piece is **not** the top."

The blonde's eyes got bigger as she slowly turned the article of clothing to its correct position. "Well, I hope you didn't pay full price for these, they seem to be missing some material." The blonde looked up at the sound of laughter erupting around her. She looked to her sister. "Sarah, why would you get me these?"

"Well," the teen shrugged her shoulders. "I figured that Brooke wouldn't mind you finding religion in bed as long as you wore something ah…" Sarah smiled devilishly, "…inspirational."

"Oh God."

"C.C. took me to get them," Sarah started to point the blame. "She said that Victoria's Secrets was the only place that you shopped besides Frederick's and there wasn't any of those around."

"Oh God." The bride-to-be brought her hand to her face and hid in the material she was holding.

"Yeah, well **you** picked them out, Sarah," C.C. tried to shift the blame away from herself.

"OH GOD!" Sam shook her head in disbelief as she pulled back to see that she'd been holding the crotchless panties to her face. "Well, I know one person that won't mind having her face here."

The pediatrician studied the look on Sam's face, deciding that it was one of wonton desire as she hesitantly placed the clothing back into its box.

"Me thinks someone is missing, Brooke." Terri motioned with her head to her sisters at the silent guest of honor. "She's thinking about that wedding night already. Look how red she's getting."

Sam handed the box to Sarah, and then started to fan herself again. "God, isn't anybody else hot in here?" She looked around the room until she heard C.C.'s voice.

"I am," the brunette got up from her seat. "How about we go get some air?" C.C. made the offer to her friend as she started walking out of the room.

"Whew! Sounds good to me." Sam rose from her chair. "Let's go."

Rounding the door into the bathroom, Sam closed it and looked up expectantly to C.C. "Well, where's that flask?"

"What flask?" C.C. lifted the back lid off the commode and stuck her hand down in the water. Within seconds she emerged with her prize and turned holding a bottle of liquor in her hand. "Who needs a flask when I got the whole bottle?" The brunette grinned from ear to ear.

"Now that's what I like," Sam smiled as she watched C.C. unscrew the top off. "One well-prepared roomie."

"That's ex-roomie, Sam," the brunette corrected her. "It's **your** party. I'll let **you** go first." C.C. offered the opened bottle.

"Don't mind if I do." Sam took the bottle and raised it to her lips. After taking a long pull from it, she handed it back to C.C. "Your turn, **ex**-roomie," Sam made sure to exaggerate the word.

The two young women exchanged the bottle amidst small talk and laughter, soon losing track of how long they were there, when the sound of a soft knock came to the door.

Annoyed by the interruption, C.C. pushed open the door. "What? Can't you see we're busy." Her eyes fell on her sister Randi. "Oh, come on in and bring your friends with you." She motioned with the bottle in her hand to Crystal and her mother. "Come on in, there's plenty of room." C.C. moved over to stand on the other side of the commode. "Sam, move on down there. Let's give the late arrivals some room."

"God, what is this, a party?" Sam laughed hysterically as she reached again for the bottle.

Randi moved closer to her sister and smacked her in the head with an open hand, then grabbed the bottle from her.

"Ow!" C.C. rubbed her head as she ducked away from another attempt. "What was that for?"

"So, you're the one who took off with the whole bottle." Randi looked at the liquor bottle to see that it was two drops fuller than empty, then turned to the others. "Who's got that flask?"

The sound of a loud burp came from the far corner of the tiny room, drawing everyone's attention to it. There stood Sandy with the opened flask still in her hand. "That's some good stuff," the woman said as she held the container up to see if there was any more left to drink. Seeing none, she turned it upside down. "Oops, all gone," she said with a silly smile on her face.

Sam watched as the door opened and one by one the women filed out. "Hey, where's everybody going?" She edged up behind C.C. as she moved closer to the door. "I thought we had a party going on."

Feeling slightly dizzy, Sam braced her arms against the door frame. Within seconds she felt the nausea strike her as if someone had just jumped on her stomach. The blonde looked up to see two figures before her, her eyes crossing and unable to focus, she didn't know who they were.

Terri studied Sam for only a moment. "You okay, kid? You don't look so hot."

Sam lowered one hand to her abdomen as another wave of nausea came over her. "Oh God…" she moaned, turning paler by the minute.

Sarah shook her head and sighed. "There she goes, praying again and Brooke's not even here." She placed one hand on her hip. "And all I wanted to do was to use the facilities."

* * *

The physician looked at the assortment of women draped over anything that would hold their weight in sound sleep and smiled. "God, I feel just like I'm at work, even on my days off," Terri muttered under her breath, then moved through the suite to the bedroom.

Opening the door, she looked in to see Sam finally asleep with one arm wrapped around C.C., while her other hand held on tightly to the empty ice bucket. Pleased that Sam had finally gotten a few hours of sleep, Terri turned to leave when she felt the touch of a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Looking back, she saw the top of her mother's hair. "Hi, Mom."

"Morning, Terri," Mable greeted her daughter. "How's your patient doing? Will she live to get married?"

"Take a look for yourself," Terri moved away from the door. "She stopped throwing up around three in the morning. I figured I'd let her sleep as much as she can before her big day starts."

"You know that wasn't nice what all you girls did to Sam." Mable gave Terri a stern look. "If I would have known sooner, I would have put a stop to it."

"Mom, we've all been there on our last night of freedom. It's just that you were never invited." Terri tried to hide her need to grin. "Come on, I'm sure that even **you** did something a little over indulgent before you got married." The physician tried to turn the tables on her mother.

"Well…" Mable's eyes darted around the room for a moment, then settled back onto her daughter. "Now, Terri… she raised her finger to scold, then stopped abruptly. "Yeah, you're right. Jenny Thompson and I stayed up all night and…" Mable turned her head, putting her hand up to halt the conversation. "This isn't about **me**, young lady. Today is about Sam and your sister, Brooke."

Terri smiled, pleased at having the heat suddenly evaporate from the smoldering fire of her mother's anger. "You're right, Mom. Today is about someone other than us. Here," Terri motioned for her to come past her. "See for yourself. Sam is resting just fine."

The matriarch pushed past her daughter, then craned her neck around the half-opened door to get a better look at the sleeping women. Smiling as she backed away, Mable turned to her physician-daughter. "Well, I guess if you can't have the sister you love lying next to you, her closest sibling would be the best choice."

Terri nodded. "Speaking of which, I'd better give Rick a call and see how our other bachelorette of the night is doing."

"Yes, and while you're at it, see how the rest of our brave warriors are doing, would you? I'm going to look in on the rest of this motley, drunken crew on the way out. Thanks for staying with them, Terri. I know that they're in good hands," Mable patted her daughter's arm. "Just like Randi knows that her kids are with me." Mable thought for a moment. "Hmph…that's why you didn't let me in on the…" the matriarch's eyes got bigger. "Oh, you girls had this **all** figured out, didn't you?"

"Uhh-huh…" Terri smiled. "Thanks Mom," she winked, then rubbed one hand on her stomach. "I'll remember that for future reference."

"Anytime, Terri. I'm always happy to watch my grandchildren."

Hearing a loud buzzing sound interspersed with gasps and snores that were coming from the area, she thought better of using the phone in the living room. "I think I'll make that call to Rick from the bedroom. See ya later, Mom." Terri saw the subtle nod of her mother's head, then entered the bedroom where the sound of only two snoring people was more conducive to a phone conversation.

Picking up the telephone in the bedroom, Terri quickly placed her call to her husband. "Hey, Honey, how's my sister doing?"

"Hi there, Beautiful," he chuckled. "She's doing fine. She's nervous as all hell, but she's okay otherwise. I can't believe that she hasn't thrown up yet."

"She was like that even as a kid," Terri informed her husband. "She'll hold it in until she makes herself sicker." Terri shifted the phone from one hand to another. "I hope that you're letting her get some sleep. I figured that the buzz they both got should give them at least one good night of sleep," Terri chuckled.

"Gee, thanks for the warning. So, how's Sam doing?" Rick asked, using every means to spend some time with his wife.

"She's good, now." Terri turned to look at her patient. "Resting comfortably in C.C.'s bed. I'm glad that we made her get this suite now. I've got four more patients than I was planning on having, thanks to their wonton alcohol consumption out in the living room."

"How was her party? Did she like that nightie you bought her?"

Terri thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "It was ah…" the Pediatrician giggled, "embarrassing for her, to say the least. I don't think Sam's going to remember much of it, though." Terri looked over to the slumbering blonde. "I'm sure that Brooke will be the one to really appreciate my good taste in clothing."

"Oh, sounds like she's going to be a bit dehydrated when she gets up. Don't let her be hungover, Babe."

"I know, I know," Terri rolled her eyes at her husband's reminder. "Two liters of intravenous fluids and plenty of coffee and toast. Don't worry, she'll be fine by the time she has to walk down the aisle."

"Right," Rick agreed. "How's everybody else, doing?"

Terri thought about her Mother's term for the women sleeping off the effects of the liquor in the next room. "Well, I think we better have room service send us some Tylenol to each of the rooms. I'm sure that if my motley, drunken crew here is anything close to yours, there's going to be plenty of headaches going around this morning."

"GAWD," the word was shouted, then followed by an immediate yelp of pained agony. "I'm in hell!"

Terri pulled the receiver away from her ear, then carefully listened until Brooke's yelling stopped on the other end of the connection. "Rick, what are you guys doing to my sister? It sounds like you're torturing her."

"Oops, that's my cue, Babe. I've gotta go, and no, we haven't done anything to her." He smirked, "She's just got up with what I'd call a major headache."

"Oh God, Brooke. That's disgusting," Brian called out loud enough for Terri to hear.

"What's happening, Rick?"

"Brooke just barfed all over Brian's shoes," Rick groaned. "I hope he brought more than one pair with him 'cause those are wastebasket food now."

Terri couldn't help but laugh, having lost a few pairs of her own shoes in just the same manner. "Well, you'd better get going. Speaking of which, I'd better look back in on my women's ward over here."

"RICK!" Brian's shrill cry broke the air. "Carry your sorry ass in here and fix this shit. You're the doctor here."

"Yeah," Terri smirked, "I can hear that you guys showed her a **really** good time. Later, Rick."

"Bye, Babe."

Terri hung up the phone and looked over to the quietly sleeping blonde. "Boy, am I thankful that you did that last night and not this morning. I'm not too sure that I wouldn't be joining you myself, now." Terri reached into her pocket and pulled out her package of saltine crackers as she moved toward the door. She opened the plastic bag and promptly popped one of the morsels into her mouth. "Well, that'll help my nausea." She looked back to Sam one last time before exiting the room. "And as soon as you wake up, I'll see what I can do to help yours."

* * *

"Come on, Brooke, you're fine. It's just nerves." Brian stood outside the bathroom door in his stocking feet. "We all do before we get married. Why in the hell do you think the custom of getting drunk the night before got started? It's so everybody thinks that's why you're puking your guts out."

"Go away, Brian." Brooke's lackluster voice came through the door.

"Brooke, I'm not going to be the one to tell you what to do, but if you don't come out soon, you're going to be late for your own wedding." Brian began to pace, knowing that he too, still had to get dressed.

"Go away, I said."

Hearing that, Brian threw his arms up in the air and started muttering under his breath. "Yeah, get me in trouble with your mother and my wife. Mable and Randi will have my head if they find out. It's not bad enough you trashed my favorite pair of shoes." He turned abruptly in midstep and looked up to see C.C. poking her head into the half-opened door to the room.

"Hey, Brian." C.C. did a quick scan of the room with her eyes. "What's the hold up? I thought that Brooke was supposed to meet with the minister at two?"

"C.C., thank God!" The exasperated man jumped for joy at the sight of seeing Brooke's favorite sibling. "Hold up? Oh, nothing except she's been throwing up for the last 2 hours. Maybe **you** can get her to come out."

The brunette walked over to the bathroom door and gently tapped it. "Hey, Brooke."

"No, not again." Brooke moaned.

C.C. could hear the sound of dry heaves as she put her hand on the doorknob and started to turn it slowly. "You done doing that disgusting stuff? ...'Cause if you're not, I'm just gonna go tell Sam that you want to call it all off."

"NO!" Brooke replied, without a second of hesitation.

The young woman at the door looked back into the room as Peter entered. She smiled at her sister's reply. "So," C.C. glanced over to Peter. "You coming out or what?"

"I don't get it." Peter spoke quietly, "Rick gave her that surefire remedy." He looked over to Brian.

"Go on in, C.C.," Brian encouraged her. "Maybe she won't hit you."

"It wouldn't be the first time," C.C. muttered, then turned back to the door, opening it slowly and peeking in. "You okay, Sis?"

Brian and Peter stood behind C.C., trying their best to see how Brooke was doing. Their eyes fell on a dark-haired woman sitting curled up in a ball, her face a ghostly pale shade of her real color.

"No." Brooke raised her eyes to C.C. as she wrapped her arms around her legs, holding her knees close to her chest. "God, Chase…make it go away…puhleease." The drummer closed her eyes and let her forehead come to rest on her knees.

"Good gods," Brian gasped. "You look like Randi when she gets that first bout of morning sickness the minute that she's pregnant." The man quipped and gave a little laugh. Seeing Brooke's pained look as she slowly turned her head in his direction and the fire in her steely blue eyes, he immediately stopped.

Before he could say another word, Brooke's arm moved with a fluid motion, sending the shampoo bottle hurtling toward the door. Brian's quick reflexes enabled him to grab the doorknob and yank it shut as C.C. just barely ducked out of the way. With a thud, the bottle hit and shattered, letting the gooey liquid to slowly ooze down the door.

"Jeez, Brooke," C.C. straightened back up. "You could have ruined my outfit. You know, I didn't get to bring my whole closet to pick and choose from." She looked back down to her sister and a thought came to her mind. "Brooke," She knelt down beside her and spoke softly. "You didn't do anything…ah…stupid last night, did you?"

"Stupid? Like what?" She muttered, as she became tucked back into a ball again. "You mean other than being stupid enough to let every male in this family get me shit-faced?" Brooke lifted her head and shot a mean-eyed glance at C.C. "No."

C.C. let out a sigh, "Whew…that's a relief."

"What did you think I did?" The arched eyebrow made its appearance making her face even harsher looking than before.

"Never mind, let's just get you up and presentable." C.C. tried to move on to another subject.

Brooke saw the lip biting of her sister and threatened her. "Tell me C.C., or so help me God, I'll throw up on you right now."

The brunette took in a breath. "Well, you know how guys are. I thought maybe that they got you one of those cake things…ah…with a sleepover or something. Or that maybe you…ah…sorta tried something that you knew you wouldn't get, after today." C.C. cringed as the flames of hell seemed to take up residence in Brooke's gaze. "Not that you would have. I **know **better, but with the booze and all…"

"NO! NEVER!" Brooke started to rise to one knee, "How could you even think…" her speech was interrupted by the need of her body to expel both the contents of her stomach and the thought from her mind. She turned to the toilet and clung onto the ceramic bowl as she sang her praises to the porcelain god.

"Open mouth, insert foot," C.C. muttered to herself as she helped her sister by holding back her long hair. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and presentable.

The woman moved away from the bowl, taking the tissue that was handed to her and wiped her mouth. "Ugh." She looked at it, then threw it into the mess as she reached for the handle to flush it away. Slipping back down and laying on the floor, Brooke wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Why do I have to feel like shit on my wedding day?"

"Seriously Sis," the brunette sat down on the edge of the tub. "I think you would have been sick, no matter what day this was, after the party you had last night. I saw all those empty liquor bottles outside of the room when I came in."

"C.C.?"

"Yeah?"

"What if she gets tired of me?" Brooke furrowed her brow even more. "What is she decides that she doesn't love me anymore? Then what do I do?"

The brunette could not help but laugh. "Tired of you? Is that what all this is about?" C.C. slapped her own leg as she shook her head. "Never, Sis. It's never going to happen. She loves you more than life itself."

Brooke closed her eyes in prayer that her youngest sister was correct. Wanting the support and the closeness that she needed from C.C., Brooke slowly raised her upper torso off the floor and crawled over to her sister.

"What if I screw up, C.C.?" Brooke cast her eyes to the floor. "I don't know how to be married."

"I know that it's scary, Brooke." The brunette gently guided her sister's head down onto her lap and stroked the long dark hair. "Trust me, I know that she loves you." C.C. smiled then gave a little chuckle. "You know that Sam couldn't stop talking about you all night?" She felt Brooke's head turn to look up at her as she continued. "Even when she was blitzed, you were all that she talked about."

"Really?" Brooke gulped, looking up for reassurance.

"Really." C.C. nodded and smiled as she met her sister's gaze. "Brooke, if you ask me, you've been married to her ever since you started dating her."

There was a moment of silence while C.C.'s words sank in, then the subtle upturn came to Brooke's lips when she had to agree that her sister was right.

Seeing the hint of color coming back into Brooke's cheeks, C.C. gave her a comforting rub to her back. "Now what do you say we pull you together and get you to your own wedding." C.C. bent over enough to make eye contact with Brooke. "Hmm…?"

"Maybe…" Brooke looked down at herself. "Maybe I should take another shower," she stated. "and my teeth…God knows, I **have** to brush my teeth."

The brunette raised her nose to sniff the air, then made a terrible looking face. "Yeah, that might not be such a bad idea if you plan on getting next to someone for the rest of your life."

* * *

The young woman leaned into the mirror. She was amazed at the lack of any ill effects from the party the night before. Even her eyes showed no dark circles from the evening of drinking. In fact, if the truth was to be known, Sam felt pretty well rested at that. No one would have believed that she'd been throwing up until the wee hours of the morning.

Sam smiled when she heard the door open and Randi stuck her head in. Catching the lawyer's eye, she motioned for her to come in.

"Thanks," Randi gave her a little wave, then slipped into the room. "So, Sam, you ready for the ceremony?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Nervous but ready. Hey, Randi…" Sam watched as the tall woman's eyes came to gaze in her direction. "Tell whomever it was, "thanks" from me, for getting me something other than that ski outfit to wear."

"Sure," the lawyer stood behind Sam and smiled. "So, Sam, do you have everything that you need for today…I mean…do you have something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue?

The blonde stared at the reflection of her outfit in the mirror. "God, I'm not sure. Do blue jeans count for both the old and blue?"

Randi laughed. "Don't worry about it, kiddo. I…uh…I kind of took care of the new for you."

"Huh?" Sam spun around and looked at the tall woman rather confused.

"Well…I don't know," the lawyer tugged at her earlobe. "I just thought that maybe...you know, later on down the road when your kids are looking at your wedding photos that you would want to... "

"Randi," Sam smiled. "Kids, huh? I see that Julie's been working on you about this, too." She laughed at the lawyer's slight tinge of blush that was growing up her face.

"I dunno...We thought that maybe you might like to have a dress instead of jeans. So, Thursday night before we went home after work, Brian and I met up and bought you this." Randi went over to the closet in the room and retrieved the article of clothing. Turning, she presented it to Sam. "It's not much, really, but we talked about it and just wanted to do something to let you know that…"

Sam watched as the older woman brought the dress closer to her. "Oh my God, it's gorgeous." The blonde reached out and felt the delicate material of one of the sheer sleeves. "Randi, you and Brian shouldn't have…"

The smile stretched across Randi's face, once she saw Sam's reaction. "Well, I guess I wanted you to know that I'm sorry I was such a bitch with Brooke about you in the beginning. You're the best thing that could've ever come her way. I can see that now." The lawyer shrugged, "And well…it's our way of saying, 'Welcome to the family' kiddo."

Sam reached up and gave the tall woman a hug, kissing her softly on the cheek. "No apology necessary, Randi. I know that you were only protecting Brooke like you'd do for any of your sisters."

"Yeah," Randi handed her the dress. "Well, now I have you to think about, too." She winked, then chuckled as she continued, "So if you ever need anything…"

"Thank you." Sam took the dress in one hand as she gave the lawyer a hug with the other. Holding the dress up for both of them to admire, the blonde looked down to her own body. "Now, what can we do to replace these sneakers?" Sam laughed as she saw another woman's reflection in the mirror.

"I've got that covered, Sis." Sarah held up a pair of matching shoes as she ducked her head into the open door. "Here you go. Your ex-roomie said that you might want to be a little comfortable today. You know, like having a pair that are already broken in." The teen came closer to the mirror. "She had me grab them out of your closet before we took off." The teen looked over to Randi and smiled. "I think that **she** put the bug in C.C.'s ear."

"Thanks, both of you." Sam looked at Randi first, and then reached out to embrace Sarah. "God, I love having such thoughtful sisters." The blonde straightened up, taking the shoes from Sarah and placed them on the floor. "Well, I guess that's something old and something new," she giggled.

"No," Terri stood at the door of the room smirking. "You'll get the old once you marry my sister." The pediatrician laughed as she tossed her hands up in the air. "Hey, C.C.'s not here and I finally got a chance to get one in. That's kid's too quick for me anymore."

Sam heard the knock on the door and hastily handed Randi the dress before heading out of the bedroom. "Well, at least she's not the something borrowed." Sam smiled devilishly, as she walked past Terri and entered the other room of the suite. "'Cause I'm not giving her back."

"I wonder who that could be?" Randi said after hearing the persistent knocking at the door. Within seconds, her brain engaged in thought with panic settling in her being. The lawyer's eyes grew big as she pointed toward the door. "Stop her, Terri. God, that could be Brooke."

The pediatrician turned to the door, but it was too late. Sam had too big of a lead on her to even attempt to stop her.

Hearing Brooke's name being mentioned was all that it took to speed Sam to the door. With her heart beating anxiously in her chest, she grabbed onto the doorknob and flung open the door. "Brooke…" Sam looked up to see a familiar looking face on the other side of the doorway.

"Oh, sorry. I was…I was expecting someone else, Mrs. Humphreys."

"Well, my, my, my, Ms. Moleson…" Janet cocked her head to one side, "…or should I say Mrs. Gordon?"

"I…I…I'm not sure," Sam was surprised by the question. "Ah…Come in." Sam stepped back to allow her to enter.

"Thank you." Janet entered, watching as the blonde stuck her head out into the hallway, looking first to the left then to the right. "Ah…Sam?"

"Yes Mrs. Humphreys?" the young woman reluctantly entered the room again, closing the door.

"When we're not in class, you can call me Janet. That just seems too weird having your oldest friend's spouse call you by such a formal title."

Green eyes sparkled with the giddiness of a schoolgirl. "Yeah, I guess so." The shy smile couldn't stop the hint of a blush that came to her face.

"So, are you gonna try that dress on or do we all have to use our imaginations?" The professor pointed to the dress still in Randi's hand.

"You know, Sam, it's getting close to the time we have to leave." Terri looked to her watch.

"Just give me a minute or two to change," Sam moved toward the bedroom when she heard a snapping sound come from behind her. Turning, she impulsively put her hand in front of her face and caught the blue blur that was coming at her.

"Don't forget that. You'll be needing it." Janet called out with a smile.

"Hey, what is it." Sam held it up to look at the article. "A garter…well, that's something blue." The blonde beamed back a gracious smile. "Thanks, Janet," she made it a point to use the woman's first name this time, then took the dress from Randi's hand and pulled Sarah into the bedroom to help her. "Come on, Sarah, give me a hand. I'll be out in a minute," she promised the rest of the women, then closed the door.

The professor looked over to Randi and shook her head. "And to think that we were just like that on our wedding days." 'Both of them shared a laugh as Janet walked over to stand by the lawyer. "Thanks for calling me last night, Randi. I would've **hated** to miss this. I'm sorry I missed out on the double bachelorette party."

"Well, from what I heard from Brian when he was getting dressed, I'm not sure you would have been too comfortable at Brooke's." Randi giggled, "It seems she was beating them at their own games."

"You know your sister," Janet chuckled. "She's always got to show the guys up."

"Yeah, I know. You'd think that the whole lot of them would learn by now." Randi turned at the sound of knocking and looked to the door. "Okay, now who?"

Terri crossed the room and opened the door. "Mom, come on in." She stepped back and held the door while Mable and her group came marching in.

"Where's Sam?" Mable stepped in, scouring the room for her new daughter-in-law to be.

"Oh…I hope we're not too late," Sandy said with a worried tone of voice.

"Now, Mom, you know that cousin of mine ain't going nowhere without her posse of girls around her. There's no way that we're letting Brooke see her now." Crystal winked to Randi and patted Terri on the shoulder. "Is she getting dressed?"

"Where's Ida?" Randi looked for the woman as they entered the room.

"She's downstairs making sure everything is set up the way it should be." Mable looked around, then whispered, "If you ask me, you'd think she was the nervous mother of the bride."

"Mom, I just think she wants everything to be right for Brooke. God knows, your daughter probably gave Ida a list of things to do before Brooke even came up here with Sam."

The matriarch nodded. "You're probably right, too." She turned to talk to Sandy when, out of the corner of her eye, she caught the bedroom door opening. "Sh…I think the bride's ready to meet her audience." Mable smiled as she gestured the women over with her hands.

The bedroom door opened and Sarah came out in advance of her sister. Walking several steps into the room, she turned and motioned to the doorway with her arm. "Presenting to you, on this her Wedding Day, the…"

"Knock it off, Sarah," the blush was already crawling up Sam's face. "We don't have all day." The bride-to-be came into the room and smiled at the assembled women, turning slowly around as she moved forward into the center of the room. "So, what do you think?" Sam looked eagerly into their eyes. "Will I knock her dead or what?"

"WOOHOO!" Crystal let out with a yell.

"Sam, you're…you're beautiful." Sandy brought her hand up to her mouth.

"You are, Sam. Just simply…beautiful," Mable concurred as her eyes grew bigger and a pleased smile settled on her face.

"Brooke will pass out on the spot when she catches her first sight of you," Terri offered her opinion.

Randi raised an eyebrow to her sister. "Well, that's the benefit of having a doctor or two in the family, Terri. We won't have to delay the wedding waiting for someone to come and revive her." Turning toward Sam, she smiled, then added her own thoughts. "That dress does you justice, Sam."

"Damn right, on both accounts. You're going to stop her heart for sure," Terri agreed as they all shared in the laughter.

Mable walked over to Sam and looked at her more closely for a moment before turning to Sam's aunt and calling her over. "I don't know, Sandy." Mable's face grew pensive. "There's still something missing."

Letting her eyes inspect her niece, Sandy agreed. "You're right, Mable. Something is missing. It's just too empty looking there with that scoop neckline." The older woman looked to the Gordon matriarch for confirmation of her observation.

"Hmm…" Mable cocked her head to one side, then to the other. "I don't know." She circled Sam once more, then nodded. "I'm thinking that her neck is too bare."

"That could be it," Sandy nodded to her desperately waiting niece.

"Well, what the hell is it that we need. I'll run and get it," Crystal stepped forward, offering her assistance.

Seeing the worried look on Sam's face, Mable took the blonde's hand and patted it. "Actually Sam, your aunt and I decided to go in together on the something old." Mable looked over to Sandy.

"Yeah," Sam's aunt smiled. "Now turn around and let us put it on you." Sandy pulled out a small jewelry box and opened it up for Mable.

Sam waited patiently as she felt the piece of jewelry being placed around her neck. "What is it?" The blonde's fingers ran over it as Mable secured the clasp behind Sam's neck.

"We combined our two wedding days to help you get through yours." Mable spoke softly, "I wore the cameo the day that I married Henry and your Aunt wore the chain the day that she married your Uncle."

"Johnny would have been so pleased to see you wearing this today, Sam." Sandy smiled sweetly at the thought of her departed husband with the mist of a tear accumulating in her eye.

"Oh my God. Aunt Sandy," Sam turned to see Mable, "Mom, you didn't have to do this."

"But we wanted to, Sam. We both love you."

Sam moved to see her reflection in the mirror on the wall. "I…I don't know what to say." She turned to look at the room full of women who were making such a positive impression on her life. "Thank you…thank you all for everything."

"You're welcome." The same phrase could be heard repeating itself as each woman replied in turn.

After letting Sam's sentiments sink in, Janet spoke up. "Hello, people. We're still not done, here." She clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "We've got the new dress, the old jewelry, and the blue garter, but Sam's still missing something from the borrowed category." She looked over to the door to see the youngest Gordon sibling walking in. "Do we have any suggestions?" The professor looked directly at C.C.

"Hey, I could let you borrow my little black book." C.C. started fishing for it in her purse.

"I don't think she'll be needing that, Brat," Randi piped in. "Remember, she's getting married today. And besides, what would she want with all those guys in your book. Huh?"

"She's right, C.C." Sam wrinkled her nose and giggled. "I don't think that Brooke would think it too amusing."

"Okay, so…ah…how about…" the brunette looked around the room as she thought, then slowly put her hand into her purse. "How about I let you use this music that I burned for your wedding?" C.C. pulled a shiny looking CD out of her purse and held it up for all to see.

"Hmm…" Sam smiled. "Does it have my favorite artist on it?"

"Well, duh." C.C. looked shocked. "I only lived with you. You don't think that I'd forget, do you? I mean you **are** marrying her today and she **is** my sister."

Sam chuckled, "I guess not. Thanks, C.C."

"So, C.C.," Janet called out, then laughed. "How's the 'Groom' doing?"

"Well," the brunette let her face take on a tentative look. "She's getting there, slow but sure." C.C. chuckled, thinking of Brooke's nerves about the big day finally coming to the surface.

"Oh, yeah?" Janet pushed for more information. "Is it her nerves or is she just being picky as usual?"

C.C. thought for a moment, noticing the intent stare that she was getting from Sam. Slowly the brunette nodded and began to speak. "You could say that." C.C. gazed over to Sam and smiled. "That and a little Southern Comfort for good measure." She gave her ex-roomie a wink as the rest of the room started to chuckle.

* * *

Sam watched her fidgeting father as he straightened his tie again in the short span of time that it took her to walk down the hallway. Coming to a stop next to her father, Sam turned to him and asked, "Are you okay with this, Daddy? You seem a little nervous."

His chest puffed out with pride as he complimented his oldest daughter. "Sweetheart, I don't think I've ever been any better. You're absolutely beautiful, Samantha."

"Thanks, I just hope that Brooke thinks so, too." Sam's upturned lips edged into a full smile.

"Oh, I'm sure she will. You know, she couldn't stop talking about you last night. We had to actually physically restrain her at one point because she wanted so much to get back to you." Samuel took his daughter's hands and held on to them as he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"You didn't hurt her, did you?" Sam's face took on a concerned look.

"No, of course not." Samuel shook his head as his hands waved the idea off. "She fell asleep right afterward, whispering your name the entire time." The man took in a deep breath and smiled. "You did good, Baby. Brooke's a wonderful person and so **very** lucky to have you in her life."

Sam smiled as she started to feel the heat of a blush as it climbed up her neck. "Thank you for looking at the person, Daddy, and not just the gender."

"Yeah, well…" Samuel sighed. "I just wish that some things could have been…well…different."

"I know." Sam looked down to the ground. "Maybe once Mother really gets to know Brooke..." the blonde paused for a moment and gulped, "…and me, for that matter, I hope she'll change."

There was a quiet moment between father and daughter as Samuel took the bride in his arms and hugged her. He kissed her on the forehead, then whispered into her ear. "We all can change, Samantha, it just takes some longer than others. Don't give up on her, yet." He pulled himself back from his daughter and looked into her eyes from arm's length. "Okay?"

Sam looked into her father's green eyes and hoped that he was right. "Okay," she gave a slight nod to her head, then turned, listening to the music that was beginning to play. "Daddy, I think it's time." Half torn between being her father's little girl and the grown-up woman role that she'd assume at the end of her arm-in-arm walk with her father, Sam felt a single tear work its way to the surface as it spilled over and ran down her cheek.

Seeing the tear, Samuel caught it with his finger, then gave her cheek a tender kiss. "You'll always be my little girl." Clearing his throat, he held out a bent arm to his daughter.

"Thanks, Daddy."

"Come on. I believe that a beautiful creature is waiting to spend the rest of her life with you."

Sam took in a deep breath and wrapped her hands around his arm, then nodded her consent to begin the walk that would deliver her into the arms of everlasting love. "God, I hope so. I know I'm ready to spend it with her."

* * *

Brooke stood in the front of the room as the last of her family was seated. After wiping her face with her hand, she reached out and touched the podium that she was standing next to. Tapping on it a time or two, her gaze fell upon her mother and she jerked her hand back, stuffing it into her suit coat pocket.

_Oh God, stomach, not now._ Brooke reflexively brought her other hand up to lay on her abdomen as she tried to settle the rumbling monster of her inner depths. _Give me a break here, will ya?_ She felt another queasy feeling coming over her and looked to her side for some comfort from the man next to her.

Peter stood there, thankful that he was only standing up for and not in place of his longtime friend. He caught the tapping of Brooke's foot, figuring that she was keeping time with the music that was now filtering through the room. In an effort to calm his own nerves, he started to keep the beat with the music, only to realize that his famed friend and drummer was tapping nowhere near the beat of the song. If he were playing to her rhythmic ministrations, it would be to the tune of a minute waltz in half the time. That was his first indication as to just how nervous his friend was.

"Hey, would you stop that," Peter leaned into Brooke and whispered. "You're making **me** nervous." The man motioned to her tapping toe.

"Huh? Oh…yeah." Brooke turned to look at her friend. "You're positive I gave you her ring, right?" The woman was searching her own pocket now for something to keep her mind occupied with.

He reached out and placed his hand on top of hers, stopping her frantic search. "Brooke, I got it right here." Peter patted his own suit coat pocket. "Chill out, my friend. Do what I do before a big gig. When I'm standing there waiting for the curtain to go up, I just grab the first song that comes to my head and go with it. Let it take over your mind." He brought his hand to her shoulder and gave it a good squeeze. "When the song's over, you'll know what to do." Peter winked, "Trust me."

Worried blue eyes locked onto Peter's face. "I just want this to be over with. I need to know that she hasn't changed her mind."

"Well, I'd volunteer to go upstairs and ask her but…" Peter motioned with his head to the back of the room, "I don't think that is what's on her mind right now." He nudged Brooke. "Here she comes now. Go on, look back there." Peter let his eyes drift to the woman coming down the stairs.

Excited, yet startled at the thought, Brooke turned to look at the back of the room, her long dark hair sweeping across her shoulders as she did so. The sight of Sam dressed in white and on her father's arm, took Brooke's breath away.

"Oh God! She's beautiful," Brooke murmured. "But where did that dress come from? I completely forgot to pack a dress."

Unsure of whether it was the iridescent shimmer of the material that Sam's dress was giving off or the glow coming from her lover's face, Brooke stood there mesmerized. The rapid beat of her heart and the warmth that she felt growing inside her soon affected her sight, causing the world to fade away, leaving only the woman that held her soul in her hands, Sam. Each second that she watched as the small blonde came closer to being by her side, now seemed twice as long as the last hours that she spent without Sam the night before. She could feel her nerves standing on end as she waited to be joined to her forever.

Brooke started to do what Peter had suggested only minutes earlier. She took the first song that came into her head and went with it, letting her mind concentrate on Sam and the music that it was providing.

_Hold it right there, don't say a word..._

_I hear a voice, I've never heard_

_Calling my name, saying this is the one,_

_Oh, my goodness, what have you done?_

_I could turn around and walk away saying this is too good to be real,_

_But oh no...I don't think I will..._

She watched as the vision in white slowly turned to look at the man next to her then smiled, and together they started down the aisle.

_Because I absolutely, positively, know without a doubt..._

_You're becoming someone I just could not live without_

_I was so afraid I'd spend my whole life not knowing how this feels..._

_But, oh no...I don't think I will..._

Blonde hair shimmered as the light reflected off of it. The glow was rivaling the radiance of her smile as she greeted each of their close friends or family. With every step, she made her way closer to the heart that was aching to embrace her.

_I could just do what I did before..._

_Blame it all on the moon, say it's nothing more_

_than the pull of the tide and it's gonna pass..._

_But something's telling me, this time it's gonna last_

_I should close my eyes and just pretend; I don't feel the way I feel?_

_But oh no... I don't think I will..._

Brooke's mind zeroed in on Sam as she paused at Mable's side. The allure of the woman was far greater than she'd ever realized. Here, in one instant of time, were the two women that she held most dear to her heart. As if some mantel of honor was being handed over, Brooke watched as her mother reached out to Sam, then, with a glance in her direction, she sent the young woman over to her.

_Because I absolutely, positively, know without a doubt..._

_You're becoming someone I just could not live without_

_I was so afraid I'd spend my whole life, not knowing how this feels..._

Looking into the green eyes that now gazed upon her, Brooke waited for Sam to come the last few steps toward her and their life together as one. The longing of their souls for one another was now evident to all who saw them.

_But Oh no... I don't think I..._

_Oh yes... I don't think I..._

_Oh no,...I don't think I will_

Lost in her emotions, Brooke couldn't help but stare into the welcoming seas of love that she found in Sam's eyes, as the woman came to stand beside her. It was then that the music inside her head came to an end and the sound of the minister's voice brought her to the present.

"Who gives this woman away?" The man's voice rose above the sound of people shifting in their seats.

"I do," Samuel answered him, then looked over to his daughter and smiled as he patted her hand, then kissed her cheek. Slowly he pulled his arm from hers and moved back to sit next to Sarah and his sister, Sandy.

With their long separation now ended, Brooke could not contain her natural need to touch the woman she loved. Taking her hand, Brooke let her finger glide over Sam's cheek as she mouthed what her heart was screaming, "I love you." The musician stood there, watching as green eyes sent out their message in return and Sam's lips silently conveyed what she too had needed to say.

The soft sound of the minister clearing his throat soon got their attention. "Well, now that we're **all** here…" he smiled at the couple before him, turning a deaf ear to the giggling that his statement brought on. "Let's get on with the ceremony. As you all know, God works in very mysterious ways. None of which he cares to enlighten us on, but ones that he deems as right for each one of us. Today, we see one of those ways come into being." He looked to the couple, then down into the book in his hand. "Today, we see the love that Samantha and Brooke share as it takes on a new dimension, a new beginning if you will."

Taking off his glasses, the minister looked out to the group gathered around. "As part of his mission for all of us, God has brought this group of family and friends together to bear witness and rejoice in the union of two souls." He cleared he throat, then set the glasses back onto his nose. "Does anyone here know of any reason why these two children of God should not be joined in this civil union?" His eyes roamed the room as he uttered his words of caution. "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Lost in their love for one another, neither Brooke nor Sam saw the concerned look on the official's face when the door in the rear of the room flew open. Even the hushed whispers from their families didn't disturb the couple as the group's anxious speculations began to grow louder.

The minister's cold stare now concentrated on the shapely-silhouetted figure in the doorway. "Yes?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly. All eyes turned to the rear of the room as the figure took a step forward.

With a nudge from Peter, Brooke's gaze was directed to the back of the room. Blue eyes wandered over the woman's figure, while the silence of the moment pounded loudly in Brooke's ears. She held onto Sam's hand, fearing the worst. Standing motionless, holding her breath, Brooke was half-afraid that the life would be sucked right out of her. Then, in the blink of an eye, all her fears came cascading down on her as she imagined her life without Sam by her side. It was more than she ever cared to bear. Half crushed by the feelings that she was sorting out, she never saw the woman look around the room.

"Sorry, wrong room." The woman's high-pitched voice squeaked out her apology. "I was looking for the Horowitz reception." She shrugged then backed out of the room, letting the door close softly after her.

Peter breathed a sigh of relief along with just about everyone else as the group began to relax. Turning to his ex-band mate, he noticed that she was still staring at the door, her body not even moving with the need to breathe.

Nudging her in the back, Peter got Brooke's attention. "Breathe, Brooke. Breathe or there won't be a ceremony," he whispered in her ear, then stood back, ready to catch her if she fell.

The woman took in a long, deep breath, and then looked over to Sam, realizing that her dream had **not** been shattered. The small blonde stood solidly by her side, holding her hand. Their eyes met as they turned back to the minister, and Brooke knew in her heart that nothing could ever come between them.

Dabbing his brow with a handkerchief, the minister loosened his collar. "Okay, shall we continue on then?" He looked to the two women before him. "Brooke, would you like to start?"

The dark-haired woman swallowed quickly and took in a deep breath. _God, don't let me flub this one up._ Brooke turned to Sam and looked directly into her green eyes. "Today I will marry my friend, the one I will live with, dream with, and love." She paused long enough to smile, and then let her heart speak what it was holding inside for all to hear. "I, Brooke, take you, Sam, to be my wife. From this day forward I will cherish you, I will look with joy down the path of our tomorrows, knowing that we will walk it together, side by side, hand in hand, and heart to heart."

Brooke could feel her own heart begin to race as she neared the end of her declaration of love. "You are the love of my life, my reason for living, the inspiration that I have always sought and, as such, I pledge my undying love to you for the rest of my life."

"That's beautiful, Brooke." Sam's whispered words caught her by surprise.

"So are you, my love."

"Sam," the minister cleared his throat again. "Sam, do you have something to say in response to Brooke?"

"Yes," Sam nodded as she reached out to hold both of Brooke's hands in her own. "I love you, Brooke, with all my heart and soul, as you are everything that I could ever hope to find in a woman. You are loving, thoughtful, caring, smart, and beautiful in my eyes." Sam smiled as she stared more intently into tranquil pools of blue. "Your love always makes me fell like the happiest and luckiest woman alive. I'm proud to have you as my life's partner, my wife, and I promise you that I will be at your side, through good and bad, giving you everything that is in my power, to assure your health and happiness for as long as I live." Sam noticed the misty look in Brooke's eyes as her emotions were starting to come to the surface. "From this day forward, our lives will be intertwined forever, blessed in faith, filled with compassion, understanding, and love."

Sam raised one hand to Brooke's cheek and caught the single tear that escaped her lover's eye. "I love you," Sam smiled.

"I love you too, Sam."

Sensing the rising emotions in the room, the minister smiled at the couple in front of him, then turned his attention to the group of well-wishers seated around them. "There, you've heard their declarations of love for one another in their own words. From now on, let the union of these two souls, united in love, be symbolized for all to see in the form of the rings that they will now exchange between them." The minister's eyes now came to rest on Brooke.

Startled by the nudge at her elbow, Brooke took the ring offered to her from Peter's outstretched palm, glancing into her friend's eyes with a look of thanks. Turning toward Sam, Brooke took the woman's left hand and slowly slid the ring into place, then brought it up to her lips, laying a gentle kiss upon it. "Forever, my love," Brooke whispered loud enough for only Sam to hear.

The blonde held her breath as she pulled her hand away, savoring the sensations of love and belonging that Brooke's kiss had given her. Hesitantly, she turned to look over at her cousin, Crystal. Sam waited patiently as the woman rose from her seat and stood next to her, holding out her hand.

"Here ya go, Sam," Crystal smiled, first at her cousin, then over to Peter on the other side of Brooke. "Sorry I missed my cue," she whispered as Sam's chilled fingertips touched her hand.

Turning from Crystal, Sam brought Brooke's left hand into her own and slid the ring into place on the tall woman's finger. Holding Brooke's left hand with her own, Sam held them close to her heart, then looked down on the two rings as they came together, side by side. "Forever, side by side," Sam whispered, offering it up in a prayer.

Placing a finger under Sam's chin, Brooke tilted the woman's face upward to gaze deeply into her eyes.

Touched by the reverence of the love he had just witnessed, the minister sniffed back a tear. "Well, now that we have all that taken care of…" he looked from one woman to the other, realizing that neither was paying him any attention. He continued on anyway.

"May I present to you, joined this day in marriage in the state of Vermont…" he paused, realizing that they had never told him their wishes as to how they wanted to be addressed. Seeing that they were more concerned with one another than his plight, he made his own mind up, coming to a decision in the matter. Looking out to the assembled group, he declared their union together, "…The Moleson-Gordon's." He looked to the couple before him and gave his blessing to what they were already engaged in. "You may kiss your bride." He closed the book in his hands as the smile grew on his face.

All eyes in the room were riveted on the happy couple embraced in a passionate kiss. The occasional flash kept going off as each family member decided the best way to remember the day. Brian, of course, stepped out of his seat as he walked around the couple, practicing with his new digital video cam to record the event for future reference.

Impulses were going off left and right, as Brooke's body eased into the kiss and let it deepen. Her mind was a racing carousel of images recalled from the time that she had first met the small blonde. The last image of which stayed to the forefront of her mind. It was the look of pure love in Sam's face as she had leaned in to kiss her in their first official act as a joined couple, which she knew that she would remember forever.

With her senses keenly attuned to her lover's body, Brooke felt a sense of alarm at the sudden stiffening that her body was being met with. Turning her senses back to the world around her, Brooke's eyes opened to see two angry green eyes staring at her from the back of the room, causing her to straighten up, pushing Sam behind her.

**"SAM!"**

The loud screech of her lover's name settled into her gut like a bomb waiting to explode. The next thing that Brooke knew, there was a bevy of lights flashing in their direction as a steady stream of people came rushing into the room. Each one was yelling out questions and demanding answers. As they moved forward, they shoved their outstretched hands with microphones in them toward the front of the room, circling in on the couple like sharks in the sea. The only difference between these predators and sharks seemed to be the use of cameras and recording devices as they came rushing in for the kill.

"Huh?" Blue eyes looked to the mangle of inquiring voices as if she were a deer caught in someone's headlights. Brooke felt Sam's arms wrap tightly around her waist and the tall woman clenched her fists, preparing for the battle of her life.

* * *

Song lyric is "One In A Million" written by Steve Brown. The song "playing" in Brooke's head is "I Don't Think I Will" as sung by James Bonamy.

Well. THAT'S it... Unbroken is COMPLETE! Thanks for an amazing first season... I guess we forgot to mention that when we originally wrote this over a decade ago, that we posted a new chapter at the same time on the same day every week as if it were a television series (inspired by a weekly Uber called "Exposure" which was co-authored by XWPFanatic, Tonya Muir (R.I.P, Tonya!) and TNovan.)

So I guess you could say that this last chapter is the end of "season" one. Oh yes… There is a "season" two.

We will keep it simple and ask that you keep an eye out on this site in a few weeks for "Unbroken Too".

Thanks for sticking with us! Thanks for reading and thank you, as always, for your wonderful reviews, alerts, messages and comments! We love them and we love you guys so much as well!

-Carrie & KD


End file.
